Te recuerdo
by Guntherlina
Summary: El líder de la guardia Sombra era el típico hombre apuesto que utilizaba sus virtudes para hacer caer a las jovencitas que lo perseguían día y noche. Erika rara vez corría hacia sus brazos, y cuando lo hacía, él astuto cazador aprovechaba al máximo, pues la mayor parte del tiempo era él quien la perseguía. ¿Por qué el egocéntrico vampiro estaba tan obsesionado con ella?
1. Abrazo

**Abrazo**

No sabía cuánto rato habían estado pegados en esa caricia, lo único que sabía, era que en ese momento su cuerpo solamente irradiaba felicidad. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de cristal, el joven de cabellos ébano llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa ancha y llena de satisfacción, satisfacción que no solo trastocaba su ego, sino que más bien, aquel abrazo había ido mucho más allá a aquello que se esmeraba por aparentar, una careta irrisoria para sus amigos y sensual para sus compañeras de trabajo.

Sin acallar sus sonrisas, y mientras caminaba, comenzó a recordar cual, o mejor dicho, quien era la razón por la cual en ese momento, él estaba tan feliz.

Erika...

Una chica humana que había llegado hace muy poco y que había acaparado rápidamente la atención del vampiro, eran constantes rechazos por parte de ella, que hacían que, en vez de alejarse, el pelinegro se acercara más y más.

A pesar de que el rechazo de la chica era constante, él, como un imán, la acechaba constantemente, como un depredador galante que se esmeraba lo más posible en sacar sus mejores cualidades frente a la chica castaña... su presa y como la presa no caía, el insistía.

Ninguno de los dos había comenzado con el mejor pie, pero, poco a poco, el azabache comenzó a ganar el agrado de la muchacha, eran pequeñas risas que salían de la boca de la castaña y que, a él, le alegraban completamente el día.

Dicho agrado y afecto que comenzó a ganarse el oji gris, fue coronado con aquel recibimiento de ese día... el mejor abrazo de su mujeriega vida.

Había estado fuera de la ciudad de Eel por más de dos semanas, dos semanas en las cuales había armado planes de estrategia junto a compañeros de la guardia Sombra, dos semanas en las cuales solo tenía mente para la misión. Cuando el grupo llegó, todos, incluyendo al propio líder, soltaron un suspiro de alivio producto de haber llegado por fin a casa.

Cada vez que él llegaba de una misión, muchas mujeres corrían hasta él para recibirlo, sin embargo, nadie lo acaparó ese día. Por la hora de llegada, asoció que todas estaban llenas de deberes, y las demás estaban llegando con él de la misión.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no vio a una chica castaña que iba corriendo por el empedrado. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no vio que la joven se acercaba a pasos agigantados justo en dirección a él.

Poco a poco salió del trance cuando sintió unos brazos recorrer su espalda en un cálido abrazo. Cuando miró hacia abajo, distinguió inmediatamente a la oji violeta, si bien, el rostro de ella estaba enterrado en su pecho, aquel olor y aquella melena era inconfundible para el vampiro.

Sin saber qué hacer, se quedó mirándola por varios segundos, sintiendo como sus compañeros quedaban en silencio total alrededor de la pareja. Cuando al fin decidió corresponderle, la humana se separó bruscamente de él mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas.

-Lo... lo siento -tartamudeó nerviosa mientras se daba vuelta para huir y así despegarse de todas esas miradas estupefactas que la rodeaban, miradas de desdén, miradas de envidia, miradas amables y comprensivas, miradas sorprendidas.

Antes de que la chica huyera, el líder de la guardia Sombra la tomó de la mano.

-Adelántense -habló Nevra mientras su guardia comenzaba a caminar, algunas a regañadientes y el resto en silencio y con sonrisas de agrado.

-Perdón Nevra... yo... yo no quería -balbuceó la castaña.

-Puede que tu no quisieras -suspiró- pero yo si quería -sonrió y la abrazó cálidamente-... así que aprovecha -sonrió ladino.

Era un abrazo protector, abrazo con una mujer en el que por primera vez se permitió cerrar los ojos y sonreír, y en verdad que todo aquello era ilógico, un casanova de primera no podía estar disfrutando tanto un abrazo, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo. Agachó la cabeza para poner el mentón en la cabeza de ella mientras que la chica se escondía en el pecho de él producto de la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Pasaron unos minutos aferrados el uno al otro, hasta que ella decidió romper el abrazo.

-Tan esquiva que eres conmigo y ahora tan cariñosa que andas preciosa. -susurró mientras llevaba esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-Karenn comenzó a preocuparse y de paso me hizo preocuparme a mí...

-Ya veo... y... ¿qué te parece Karenn?

-Me cae bien...

-¿No ha dicho nada en particular?

-No que yo sepa.

-Bien, más tarde te busco para que pasemos tiempo -volvió a sonreír.

-No creas que quiero pasar tiempo contigo -lo miró seria. - no te hagas ilusiones.

-¿Cómo no me voy a hacer ilusiones si llegas corriendo a abrazarme? –comenzó a molestarla.

-No llegue corriendo -se defendió mientras nuevamente los colores subían a sus mejillas.

-Si lo hiciste, te vi... acepta que me quieres. –le acarició tiernamente el pelo, con este gesto ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Él se despidió al fin, excusándose del reporte que debía hacer ante Miiko. Él comenzó a caminar mientras sentía como la mirada de la chica se clavaba en su espalda, sin duda, tenía muchas ventajas ser un vampiro puesto que así percibía el mundo de una manera distinta reparando en pequeños detalles casi imperceptibles para el resto.

-Veo que te extrañaron eh...

-¡Valkyon!- exclamó sorprendido Nevra al ver a su compañero esperándolo con una sonrisa ladina. –Oye no me mires así- se defendió.


	2. Castigo

**Castigo**

Sin duda amaba ser un vampiro ya que le permitía percibir cosas que otros no percibían, como lo era en aquel momento.

Estaban todos los jefes reunidos en la sala de cristal, Miiko, Leiftan, Valkyon y Ezarel, todos escuchando atentamente lo que Nevra tenía que decir acerca de la misión de la cual venía llegando. Hasta el momento nadie, absolutamente nadie se había dado cuenta del olor a humana que había en el aire, este hito lo pasó por alto, puesto que, llegando de la misión, Erika se le había acercado para caerle en sus brazos así que el olor prácticamente podía haber quedado en su ropa y por eso en ese momento lo sentía tan cerca…pero… si su sentido no le fallaba, además del olor a Erika, también había un ligero aroma al perfume que usaba Karenn.

Al darse cuenta de que había una mezcla aromática en la sala donde se encontraban, añadiendo un ligero murmullo que había detrás del cristal, el vampiro supuso que no eran nada más, ni nada menos que su querida hermanita y su muy querida Erika.

Sabiendo que tarde o temprano su hermana se enteraría de la misión secreta de la cual había llegado, así como Erika también preguntaría, lo pensó por un momento y pasó por alto lo que estaban haciendo el par de chicas.

Finalizada la reunión esperó a que todos salieran para quedarse un poco en la sala, ¡y claro!, ambas esencias aún seguían presentes. Al fin, decidió irse de la estancia para poder esconderse en el pasillo y esperar a que las muchachas también lo hicieran. No fue grande su sorpresa cuando Karenn y Erika rápidamente salieron corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones.

-¡Quietas ahí!- exclamó el vampiro con un semblante serio mientras salía de su escondite.

Ambas señoritas se dieron vuelta con expresiones de asombro en sus rostros.

-¿Nevra?- gritó Erika.

-Son unas idiotas. No me sorprende de ti- dijo apuntando con el dedo a Karenn- pero de ti Erika.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- habló la castaña haciéndose totalmente la desentendida.

-Hablo de su "pequeña" incursión a nuestra reunión privada ¿o acaso creen que no me di cuenta de que estaban detrás del cristal?

-Ay Nev, si sabes que no lo hicimos con malas intenciones- habló por fin la adolecente.

-No hay "Nev" que valga- contestó Nevra aún más serio- deja de ser una mala influencia para Erika- le decía mientras le daba un ligero tirón de orejas. Luego de esto, el pelinegro se giró hacia Erika. –por esta vez haré como que no vi nada, pero es solo porque son ustedes dos, pero, para la próxima no las quiero volver a ver dónde no las llaman, no quiero que tengan problemas, porque no me gustaría que las castigaran- Al decir esto último un ápice de picardía se le cruzó por la mente al vampiro y ante la mirada de su hermana, se acercó rápidamente al oído de Erika mientras le acariciaba levemente la cintura para decirle en un susurro- si alguien debe castigarte quiero ser yo.

Ya no podía más, el color del rostro de Erika había cambiado a todos los colores posibles producto de la vergüenza que le hacían pasar los comentarios de Nevra. Por otro lado, el líder de la guardia Sombra no podía estar más satisfecho, miró a la joven con su típica sonrisa seductora, mientras que la mujer más nerviosa se ponía. –Ahora largo las dos- finalmente dijo el vampiro con la seriedad que debía tener un líder.

Al decir esto último Erika logró espabilar y rápidamente tomó de la mano a Karenn para correr perderse de la vista del pelinegro.

La sonrisa de satisfacción del azabache lo decía todo, era un gran placer molestar a Erika, sobre todo cuando esta se le resistía tanto. Con sus manos en la cintura y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, el vampiro se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la biblioteca donde debía hacer el reporte cuando se dio cuenta que al final del pasillo estaba Valkyon esperándolo. Sin duda, había vuelto a ver la escena en la que se veía envuelto Nevra y Erika.

-¿Otra vez tú?- Le dijo Nevra al líder de la Obsidiana.

-Se nota mucho que te gusta la humana- le contestó hábilmente Valkyon, con un pequeño aire divertido por la actitud mujeriega de su amigo.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? –se encogió de hombros- solo quiero que caiga como todas las demás.

-Te recuerdo que las de mi guardia no caen…

-Entonces, Erika tendrá el privilegio de ser la primera chica de la guardia Obsidiana en caer ante mis encantos.

-Yo creo que va a ser otro el que va a caer… -interrumpió Ezarel quien iba pasando por el pasillo con unos documentos en las manos.

-Opino lo mismo. –habló Valkyon- La persigues para todos lados, a eso se le llama obsesión ¿sabías?

-No es obsesión, cuando logre tenerla aquí –mostró la palma de su mano- me desharé de ella.

-Ay Nevra –Ezarel comenzó a caminar para irse- estoy seguro de que, con el tiempo, va a ser ella quien te tenga en la palma de su mano –comenzó a reírse.


	3. Sexto Sentido

**Sexto sentido**

-Entonces en eso quedamos- exclamó seriamente Miiko- ya se pueden ir.

Todos los que estaban en la sala en ese momento salieron rápidamente, como siempre, las malas noticias iban y venían.

Estaba exhausto, las piernas le respondían a medias, solo quería un baño y luego a descansar. Caminó directo a su habitación para poder coger ropa limpia y una toalla para secarse. Después de tomar todas sus cosas, salió directo a las duchas comunes, para esto, el joven vampiro debía pasar por la sala de las puertas y seguir caminando por el corredor hasta el fondo.

Iba pasando por la gran sala cuando su fino oído captó unas risitas que provenían de la despensa. A pesar de que poco antes había llamado la atención a su hermana y a Erika por ser unas chismosas, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Él sabía perfectamente quienes emitían aquellas risas de complicidad, puesto que las había escuchado desde que había llegado al C.G. Nevra sabía perfectamente que tanto Karenn como Alajea siempre andaban metidas en líos así que -¿Qué estarán tramando ahora?- pensó el seductor vampiro.

Al no sentir ninguna pizca de vergüenza por lo que iba a hacer, se escondió entre los escalones para poder escuchar mejor los murmullos de ambas chicas. Agudizó el oído captando solo dos frases "día de camping" "le gustará".

-mmm… ¿A quién le gustará?- preguntó por lo bajo el vampiro sin poder contenerse.

De pronto sintió que las risillas se hacían cada vez más fuertes en dirección a la puerta de la despensa. Era hora de irse, así que rápidamente el pelinegro subió las escaleras para dirigirse nuevamente a las duchas.

-Me bañaré y luego descansaré- murmuraba mientras caminaba al baño. –Nooo, iré a ver lo del camping- Exclamaba mientras se refregaba el cuerpo con líquidos que solo él usaba y que supuestamente le ayudaban mucho con las mujeres.

-Nooo, iré a descansar, eso hare…yaaa no, iré a ver lo del camping…- la curiosidad para el joven era tan grande que estaba casi decidido a postergar unas horas de descanso por saber que era lo que tramaban la pequeña vampira y su amiga.

Al término de la ducha, se secó con la toalla y se vistió, todo esto, mientras pensaba que hacer, si iba al camping o iba a descansar. Al pensar en esto, se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a la situación, por lo tanto concluyó que iría a ver con quien iba a pasar la tarde su hermana y también descansaría.

-Si van a comer afuera, de seguro estarán en el cruce de caminos- pensaba en voz alta, mientras caminaba nuevamente en dirección a su habitación para dejar las cosas que había ocupado en la ducha- entonces yo pasare como si nada por el cruce, esperaré a que mi querida hermana me invite a comer con sus amigas, porque de seguro llevará amigas, y luego me iré a la playa a descansar… si eso haré.

Al llegar a su pieza dejó sus cosas encima de la cama, se perfumó y se fue.

Al llegar al cruce no vio nada.

-Va, que raro.

Caminó en dirección al bosque para verlas o escucharlas pero nada. Estuvo más de veinte minutos buscándolas sin encontrarlas, así que decidió irse a la playa y descansar como tenía previsto.

Nevra llegó a la escalera y las bajó sin ninguna prisa, estaba decidido a pasar todo lo que restaba de la tarde en aquella tranquila costa. Al llegar a la arena, lo primero que hizo fue sacarse las pesadas botas y dejarlas a un lado de la escalinata cuando de pronto, al girarse vio un gran mantelito en el suelo, y encima de esta una pequeña cestita con comida. Asombrado, el vampiro giró hacia la playa donde vio nada más ni nada menos que a Karenn, Alajea y lo que más le impactó, a una preciosa Erika, esta última llevaba un hermoso vestido corto que se ajustaba perfectamente al esbelto cuerpo de la chica, más su amigo el viento se encargaba de hacer que el vestido de la muchacha se levantara haciéndolo ver hasta la lencería que usaba Erika.

Las tres reían mientras jugaban a tirarse agua salada, era una imagen encantadora incluso hasta deliciosa al ver a la humana en ese estado puro de felicidad. Sus ojos no se podían despegar de Erika, ni de ese vestido perfecto que se movía con el viento y las olas. Al ver todo eso, Nevra no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en la escalera y descansar ahí.

En medio de la playa, Erika se percató de la presencia de Nevra, al verlo sentado, se acercó a él tomándolo del brazo para que se uniera a la guerra de agua, con la excusa de que formaran equipo puesto que Karenn y Alajea le estaban ganando. No faltaron más excusas para unirse al juego, más sabiendo que haciendo equipo con Erika significaba poder abrazarla, tomarla de las manos, y quien sabe, besarla cuando ganaran.

…

Hola de nuevooo! Espero que les guste este capítulo que lo hice con mucho cariño :3, así que espero sus review. Cuídense hasta la próxima :)

3


	4. Te extraño

Hola de nuevo, primero quiero dar las gracias a las 3 personas que me dejaron un maravilloso review, decirles que me subieron el ánimo chicas y que por ustedes subí el capítulo hoy :) .

Siempre me he imaginado a Nevra como un niño que necesita muchas atenciones, una mezcla entre Howl (el increíble castillo vagabundo) y Yato (noragami), mujeriego e infantil respectivamente. En este capítulo me basé en esas personalidades, más lo que he visto a través del juego, así que espero con todo el corazón no quebrar la personalidad innata de nuestro querido vampiro.

Espero que disfruten la lectura, y que me dejen review que me hacen muy feliz y me dan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo :3

 **Te extraño**

¡Enojado! Era la palabra correcta para definir las emociones del vampiro en aquel momento. ¿Cómo era posible que mandaran a Erika y a Ezarel a una misión en Balenvia? No podía ser, Ezarel por más que fuera su amigo no protegería a la chica de la misma forma que lo haría él. Todo el mundo sabía que ambos no se llevaban muy bien y eso haría que se dificultara el trabajo en equipo. Estaba indignado y más al ver la cara del elfo, quien al igual que el vampiro, no estaba para nada contento con la decisión que había tomado Miiko.

Pasaron algunos días en el C.G, donde las tensiones de aquella reunión habían amainado un poco. Miiko había pedido que Erika y Ezarel pasaran más tiempo juntos estudiando la situación que vivían las familias del pueblo al que irían. Esta petición de la kitsune había marcado un antes y un después en la relación de la humana y del elfo, puesto que después de pasar 3 días juntos ya se toleraban hasta el punto de hacerse bromas entre ambos.

Este cambio en la relación no pasó desapercibido por nadie, y menos para el vampiro quien seguía los pasos de la pareja a cada instante.

Si veía que Ezarel se acercaba mucho a Erika, él se ubicaba en medio de ambos; si Nevra veía que Erika se reía mucho con las bromas del alquimista, él se acercaba a alguna chica y se ponía a coquetear mientras miraba de reojo a la muchacha humana quien no le ponía atención en ningún momento. Esto por supuesto frustraba más al joven líder de Sombra, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a recibir las atenciones constantes y en ese momento "SU" Erika no se las estaba dando.

-Oh Nevra, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó al vampiro quien entraba furioso a la sala de cristal.

-Exijo- alzó la voz- que reconsideres el viaje a Balenvia.

-Nevra ya tocamos este tema y lo hablamos en su momento. Si tú no te presentaste ese día a la reunión por estar "jugado" con las damas del C.G, no es mi problema. –contestó exasperada la kitsune.

-No estaba "jugando", estaba haciendo cosas importantes- se defendió.

-¿Qué cosas?

-mmm… ¿desde cuándo te interesas por lo que hago?- preguntó Nevra con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Al ver la reacción del vampiro, Miiko no hizo más que transfigurar su cara a un semblante serio, esa seriedad que la hacía ser la líder de la guardia entera, esa seriedad… que mataba. La chica ya estaba cansada de las niñerías de Nevra, por lo tanto y en "recompensa" a la actitud del joven, no hizo ninguna modificación al grupo que iría a la misión.

Nuevamente Nevra salió enojado del lugar, sabía perfectamente que estaba actuando mal, que la misión se llevaría a cabo de igual manera, lo sabía, sabía que estaba actuando sin pensar, pero simplemente no podía concebir el hecho de que su amigo se fuera por tanto tiempo con su "amiga".

Llegó el día tan "esperado", y Nevra andaba todo un cascarrabias, incluso hasta con Erika, quien era la que más tenía que soportar los berrinches del vampiro. Cuando Ezarel y Erika partieron, todo el C.G se sintió, a los ojos de Nevra, desolado. La pequeña humana no estaba para molestarla, por lo que su humor había quedado por los suelos.

En las reuniones matutinas, el vampiro ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar a Miiko, según él, porque esta lo había traicionado.

A la semana siguiente de la partida de Erika, a Nevra se le encomendó una misión relacionada con los purrecos, esta "misión" era ayudar al desembarque de la mercadería de los gatos comerciantes. Como los purrecos eran la mafia del lugar, la guardia tenía que ayudarlos sin rechistar.

Cuando terminó el papeleo del desembarque, Nevra miró en dirección a la playa y no puedo evitar recordar aquel día de camping, donde había formado equipo con Erika.

-¿Cómo es posible?- se decía a sí mismo mientras caminaba a dar el reporte a Miiko. –yo debería haber ido con ella a la misión. Estoy seguro que con lo cercanos que han estado seguro ya se besaron… incluso más- se asustó- ¿y si ella ya me olvido?

-¡aaah por eso!, así que estabas celoso.

Nevra abrió la boca a mas no poder del asombro, ¿en qué momento se había puesto a pensar en voz alta?

-Noo, Miiko no es lo que piensas.

-mmm…- contestó la kitsune- en fin Nevra, ya llegaron, deberías ir a verla si tanto te preocupa… están en la enfermería.

Al oír esto, el vampiro partió corriendo a buscar a la chica, ¿acaso lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era lo que sentía Erika cuando él se demoró de su misión? ¿Es por eso que ella lo buscó para abrazarlo?

Angustiado se dirigió a la enfermería. Al entrar, la vio a ella, recostada con los ojos cerrados. Desesperadamente se acercó a la chica para tomarle la mano, mientras veía que en la cama adyacente estaba Ezarel en las mismas condiciones.

Al verlo tan preocupado, Eweleïn se acercó para decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara.

Esa tarde la pasó en la enfermería, con las manos entrelazadas a ella. Era una caricia de la cual sabía que Erika no sentiría, sino más bien era él, quien quería sentir una caricia por parte de la joven. Con la llegada de la noche, Nevra, a su pesar se tuvo que retirar hacia su habitación, donde a pesar del sueño que lo embargaba, no podía dejar de pensar en la muchacha humana.

…

El sol inundaba completamente la habitación.

Toc…Toc…Toc

Nevra abrió pesadamente sus ojos e instintivamente se dirigió a la puerta para ver quien golpeaba tan temprano. De pronto, se sorprendió al sentir como Erika se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello.

-¡Te extrañé Nevra!

Al oír esto, el vampiro no pudo evitar corresponder al abrazo aferrándose a la cintura de la chica, mientras que su nariz se deslizaba por el pelo de ella. Pasaron así dos minutos sujetos el uno al otro, ambos disfrutando el momento. De pronto, Nevra se separó un poco de ella para acercar su boca a la frente de Erika para besarla.

-Yo también te extrañé cariño.

…

Hasta pronto :)


	5. La humana

Hola nuevamente, espero que estén muy bien. Lamento la demora, pero estoy terminando el semestre en la universidad por lo que se me dificulta subir capítulos (me demoro mucho escribiendo). En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo, la verdad es que no quede muy conforme con lo escrito, pero bueno ahí me dejan un review para yo ver si les gustó lo que escribí c:

Gracias nuevamente por sus maravillosos review, por el pequeño tiempo que se dan para comentar mi historia y todo eso, la verdad es que me hace muy feliz que les guste mi fic, así que espero seguir sacando capítulos.

Para finalizar, tengo otro fic que hice hace como un mes atrás, y no sé si subirlo aquí como un especial o aparte, bueno ahí veré dentro de estos días.

Me despido con mucho cariño, cuídense ;)

 **La humana**

 _Ni sus hermosas facciones ni su delicada piel lozana eran parte de este mundo. Su mirada solo transmitía confusión, la misma, que cuando se toparon en el pasillo._

Si mal no recordaba, ese día la líder de la guardia brillante los había convocado casi desesperadamente hacia la sala de cristal. ¿La razón? El cristal.

De esta gran gema, salían a la superficie pequeños destellos grises y celestes, y un hermoso cantico en una lengua que ninguno de los que estaban ahí presentes conocía. Era una melodía preciosa sin duda, la más hermosa que el vampiro había escuchado en su vida.

Este comportamiento tan inusual que presentaba el cristal era algo bastante extraño, considerando que Eldarya se caía a pedazos.

-¡Miiko!- gritó uno de los guardias que custodiaba la sala- ¡es el hombre de la máscara otra vez!

Miiko, en conjunto con los otros tres líderes salieron de su embobamiento al escuchar esto último, y sin pensarlo, saltaron a la cacería de aquel enemigo que se infiltraba constantemente en las instalaciones del C.G.

Con adrenalina pura en las venas, los guerreros se dirigieron a la sala de las puertas, cuando de pronto algo llamó la atención de Miiko quien se devolvió inmediatamente a la sala de cristal.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Nevra mientas se detenía.

-Nada- respondió la kitsune mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia la habitación donde se resguardaba la gema- es un presentimiento.

Sin saber qué hacer, el vampiro no podía decidirse, o acompañaba a Miiko, o seguía la pista del hombre enmascarado. Pensando rápidamente en lo que haría, su fino olfato captó un ligero aroma que provenía de donde estaba Miiko. Instintivamente sus pies comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala de cristal cuando Valkyon lo tomó del brazo.

-Vamos, Miiko sabe lo que hace.

Esas palabras recabaron en el interior de Nevra, dándose cuenta que su amigo tenía razón, el vampiro sabía perfectamente que la kitsune sabía defenderse ante cualquier enemigo, por lo que nuevamente su prioridad fue el enmascarado.

Comenzaron a buscar por todo el C.G, pero no había rastro del enemigo, además, Ezarel observó que habían robado en la sala de alquimia y en la despensa. No podía ser, para Nevra y los demás era estresante ver como una sola persona podía llegar y entrar de la nada y hacer lo que se le antojara.

Pasaron treinta minutos de búsqueda en donde no encontraron a nadie. Al recordar a Miiko, Nevra se dirigió a la sala de cristal, cuando de repente chocó con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien.

Se miró rápidamente el pecho puesto que lo primero que pensó luego de aquel choque fue que se había topado finalmente con el tipo de la máscara. Luego de comprobar que no tenía ningún rastro de herida, dirigió su mirada a lo que había en el suelo.

Al verla se sorprendió de sobremanera, era una humana.

No tenía cuatro colas como Miiko.

No tenía orejas puntiagudas como Ezarel ni orejas de pimpel como Ykhar.

No tenía colmillos de vampiro.

Y no tenía grandes músculos como Valkyon.

Era una humana en todo su esplendor, es más, reconoció el olor que había sentido minutos atrás, era de ella. La hermosa humana desprendía aquel aroma.

Al verla tirada en el piso no pudo contenerse de lanzar algún comentario seductor, cosa de que a la chica le quedara CLARO que él, era el hombre guapo del lugar y que todas las miradas de las féminas se debían concentrar en él.

-Mmm…- dijo mirando a la joven que yacía en el suelo- tienes un olor demasiado delicioso… a humana –se relamía- ¿Qué acaso es hora del almuerzo?- al decir esto último no puedo evitar utilizar su mejor técnica de conquista… la sonrisa seductora.

El terror y la confusión de la chica era palpable, tanto así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue empujar a Nevra mientras desaparecía de la vista del chupasangre.

-Pero que maleducada- decía Nevra con todo juguetón. –Ya volverás a mí preciosa, y vendrás arrastrándote- le gritó como último recurso esperanzado de que la mujer lo escuchara.

…

Cada vez que Erika pasaba cerca de Nevra, este último podía darse el lujo de sentir ese rico aroma que caracterizaba a la joven humana.

La chica estaba bastante atenta a realizar cualquier tipo de misión, es por eso que Ykhar le asignó ayudar a Purral para buscar flores de cerezo y arena de la playa. Con dos cestitas en la mano, caminaba la joven en busca de los materiales solicitados por el gato.

-Te ayudo- exclamó tajantemente el vampiro mientras se acercaba a Erika.

-Nooo, no necesito ayuda, puedo hacerlo sola.-estaba claro que la muchacha trataba de hacerse la dura con él.

-Entonces te acompaño- le devolvió el vampiro ante la mirada seria de la chica.

-Nooo, puedo ir sola- contestó la mujer con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Iré a tu lado entonces- miró perplejo a Erika ante la risa de esta.

-¿Quién se arrastra ahora?

-¿Qué…. No, cómo crees? solo tenía la intención de ayudarte- respondió Nevra asombrado ante la picardía de la joven.

-Aja, sí, claro, si tú lo dices...- comenzó a caminar la chica en búsqueda de los materiales solicitados.

-Ya verás, en un tiempo más. Ahí te voy a querer ver ¿oíste? Llegaras arrastrándote a mí porque querrás ver este cuerpito- decía el vampiro mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo.

Finalmente la joven decidió ignorar al joven vampiro quien seguía manifestando su amor a sí mismo. Todo esto, manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sentía la presencia de Nevra quien la seguía a pesar de todo.


	6. Tu mentira

Hola nuevamente, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Este, se **dividirá en dos partes**. La primera, ósea la de ahora, está narrada bajo el punto de vista de Erika. Así que espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen su review.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado su review, me hace muy feliz que les guste lo que escribo.

Bueno me despido. Hasta la próxima C:

 **Tu mentira**

-Entonces…- comencé- ¿porque últimamente te acercas tanto a mí?

Nevra me miró sorprendido ante mi interrogante. Lo anterior, era algo que me preguntaba desde hace tiempo.

-Bueno… Miiko nos pidió que te vigiláramos- lo soltó.

-Entonces todo lo anterior fue actuado- dije con cierta decepción en la voz.

-No Erika- me respondió.

…

Si mal no recordaba, al beber la poción entregada por Chrome, esta, había sentido cierta incomodidad al inicio de convertirse en una sirena. Al caer al agua, lo primero que vio fue una hermosa cola de sirena color turquesa que reemplazaba completamente sus piernas humanas. De ahí comenzó la odisea por sobrevivir, puesto que durante todo el viaje sintió que desfallecía en el agua.

Los lugares que conoció bajo del mar eran sin lugar a dudas hermosos, parajes que nunca pensó ver en la vida real los estaba viviendo en ese angustiante momento.

Lamentablemente, durante cada hora se sentía cada vez más débil, tanto así que después de cinco horas de viaje, los intervalos de cansancio eran menores, a tal punto que cada vez iba quedando más alejada de Chrome.

De pronto cerró los ojos, todo esto, mientras dejaba sentir sobre su cuerpo el peso del océano y las caricias de las corrientes submarinas, era, como si el océano entero se la quisiera devorar. Al pensar esto último, abrió rápidamente los ojos y para su mala suerte, su compañero ya no estaba ahí.

-¡Choooomeeeee!- gritó la chica a más no poder. Ella entera, entró en un desespero frenético por lo que apuró rápidamente el paso aunque a pesar de todo, no logró encontrar a su amigo.

Siguió nadando cundo vio a lo lejos un gran túnel. Al entrar, Erika comenzó a sentir dolor en sus pulmones, la respiración era cada vez más dificultosa, así como también su fuerza en la cola. Estaba segura que moriría en aquel momento.

Al salir de aquel pasadizo, dejó su cuerpo a la muerte. Como último respiro, abrió los brazos entregándole su vida a la parca quien fue detrás de ella desde que comenzó el viaje.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como toda ella caía en las profundidades del océano.

Inconscientemente escucho como algo caía al agua, un algo que la rodeo con fuertes brazos, un algo, que la llamó a su nombre.

-Erika… ¡Erika responde!

Ese algo la agitaba, ese algo la sacó del agua, ese algo corría desesperadamente por las escaleras. Ese algo… la depositaba en una suave cama.

…

Lentamente la chica abrió sus ojos. Sorprendida de estar en su habitación.

-Ya despertaste preciosa.

Nevra estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama de la joven.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?- interrogó la chica mientras acostada se sobaba la cara.

-Estás en tu cuarto, pasaste dos días durmiendo hermosa- le decía el vampiro mientras se acercaba para acariciarle el pelo. –Llegaste de una misión con Chrome convertida en sirena.

Al recordar su condición de sirena, desesperadamente Erika no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Quién me vistió?

Al escuchar eso y al ver la cara de terror e inocencia de la joven, el vampiro no pudo evitar sonreírle burlonamente.

-Bueno, veo que estas bien así que me voy. – Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta- Adiós preciosa.

Así fue como Erika quedó sola en la habitación, asustada pensando que Nevra la había visto desnuda fuera del agua.

…...

-Entonces, nunca se preocupó por mí- pensé.

Miré tristemente al suelo ante la mirada de Nevra.


	7. Mi verdad

Hola de nuevo, aquí va la segunda parte de lo que escribí yo. Me equivoque, creo que calculé mal y saldrá una tercera parte jeje. En fin… espero que disfruten este capítulo que hasta ahora vendría siendo el más largo. Es capitulo vendría desde la perspectiva de nuestro querido vampiro, en fin, espero que les guste leer tanto como a mí me gusta escribir.

Si les gusta el fic, háganmelo saber porfis, déjenme hermosos review.

…..

 **Mi verdad**

Estábamos sentados en la cantina esperando a la llegada de Valkyon y Ezarel. Habíamos tenido la dura misión de matar a la hamadríade loca del bosque, con la muerte de esta, notamos que Erika no se sentía del todo bien, obviamente los tres incluyendo a Miiko entendíamos su pesar, y por eso decidimos entre Ezarel, Valkyon y yo tratar de distraerla invitándola a la cantina con nosotros.

Antes de ir a beber, me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto para arreglarme un poco, siempre una salida significaba estar rodeado de mujeres de la guardia aunque a pesar de todo esta vez era diferente, a diferencia de otras veces solo quería estar con Erika, molestarla y tratar de subirle un poco el ánimo.

Al llegar no vi a nadie del grupo, así que decidí sentarme a esperar. En mi rostro se notaba mucho el cansancio y esto no pasó inadvertido por Karuto quien limpiaba frenéticamente las mesas.

-Día difícil parece.

Sorprendido por su advertencia lo miré por el rabillo del ojo. No había ningún gramo de sarcasmo en su comentario por lo que decidí volverme hacia él, aprovechando de que el fauno estaba abierto a entablar algún tipo de conversación.

-Si… –esperé dubitativo pensando si añadir algo más, hasta que por fin me decidí- una misión en el bosque.

-Mmm… ya veo, ¿y cómo les fue?

-Mmm… bien creo, la realizamos pero…- no quería contarle nada de los sentimientos de Erika con respecto al asesinato del enemigo.

-¿Pero?

-Nada Karuto, olvídalo.

-Y Erika ¿Dónde está?

¿Queee? Porque me preguntaba por ella.

-No lo sé- le contesté sorprendido. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Noo, por nada- siguió limpiando el fauno.

Al escuchar esto, me di cuenta de que nuestra conversación había llegado a su fin por lo que decidí darme la vuelta hacia la mesa otra vez. De pronto sentí que la puerta de la cantina se abrió. Ahí venía entrando ella, usaba su hermoso vestido rosado con el que había llegado al C.G. La miré embelesado por su grácil figura que se hacía cada vez más presente con cada paso que daba hacia mí. Al mirar su rostro, vi en ella una enorme pena que la invadía.

Saludó a Karuto, quien al parecer, al ver el estado de Erika prefirió guardarse cualquier comentario molesto para luego perderse en la cocina.

Al verla me paré para saludarla, no sabía porque lo hacía, puesto que habíamos estado juntos casi toda la tarde. Era algo instintivo que me llevó a acercarme un poco más a ella antes de que se sentara, esto, con la expectativa de tomarla del mentón y abrazarla. Al darse cuenta de mis intenciones evitó todo tipo de contacto conmigo, algo que me dolió bastante, no solo porque siempre tenía lo que quería de la chica que quería, sino que también por el hecho de que era ELLA quien me estaba rechazando de esa manera tan cruel.

Se sentó frente a mí, y yo, aun parado, también decidí hacer lo mismo. La miré fijamente esperando a que hablara, porque era de seguro que algo me quería decir.

Esperé unos minutos, en los cuales ni siquiera dejo que yo le acariciara la mano.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunté al ver que ella no profería ninguna palabra. Ningún sonido salía de su boca, pues mis sentidos solo captaban su acelerado corazón y respiración entrecortada.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?- insistí preocupado- puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Entonces- comenzó por fin a hablar- ¿porque últimamente te acercas tanto a mí?

La miré asombrado por tal pregunta. ¿Porque me decía eso?, ¿acaso quería saber las razones por las que la protegía tanto? ¿O es que quería saber las razones por las cuales siempre estaba a su lado? ¿Acaso alguien le había comentado algo equivocado?, ¿se debía acaso a mi fuerte insistencia con protegerla en la misión anterior?, si ese era el caso, solo había una palabra para responder a su interrogante.

-Bueno- le contesté por fin- Miiko nos pidió que te vigiláramos- dije automáticamente después de ese mini autoanálisis generado por mi cabeza. Esa era la verdad, al menos una parte.

-Entonces todo lo anterior fue actuado- dijo casi con tono desaprobador.

-No Erika- le contesté inmediatamente- no solo es por Miiko, hay muchas razo…

-No me gusta que me mientan ni que me oculten cosas- no me dejo terminar la frase.

Quería decirle tantas cosas y a la vez no quería decirle nada, porque ni yo sabía la razón por la cual me preocupaba tanto por ella, o porque tenía la necesidad de buscarla para estar a su lado.

La miré mientras ella agachaba la cabeza. No sé si fue mi imaginación o es que de verdad vi una pequeña lagrima acumulada en sus bellos ojos. Esas muestras de emociones no eran para mí, no las conocía demasiado, entonces, ¿Por qué me dolía tanto verla así? En mi vida como casanova siempre hubieron varias chicas rechazadas por mí, estas llegaban al mismo estado de Erika, incluso peor. Al verlas, no sentía nada solo indiferencia, pero esto, esto era diferente, dentro de mí nacía un sentimiento totalmente angustiante, ¿tal vez miedo?, ¿el mismo miedo que sentí hace tan solo unas horas atrás?

…

-Los he llamado a los tres por solo una razón- nos decía Miiko mientras nos miraba a Ezarel, a Valkyon y a mi.- He notado- prosiguió- que Erika está muy rara.

-Otra vez la humana- dijo Ezarel indiferentemente.

-Si- contestó la kitsune- la he notado muy extraña durante la última vez que la vi… a decir verdad Erika estaba tratando de salir del C.G a pesar del toque de queda…

Me sorprendí enormemente al escuchar esto último.

-¿Y quieres que andemos de niñeros con ella?- intervino el elfo.

-Si… quiero que uno de ustedes tres se ofrezca para vigilarla.

En ese momento nadie habló. Ni siquiera yo. Es cierto que me gustaba pasar tiempo con la chica pero… tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada grave, de que Miiko se estaba equivocando.

-Bien, si nadie se ofrece entonces… tú- me apuntó con el dedo- ve a vigilarla, que ella no se dé cuenta de que tiene una sombra rondándola.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunté sorprendido.

-Porque tú eres el más sigiloso de la guardia… además que… te la pasas todo el tiempo siguiéndola igualmente.

Creo que lo que dijo Miiko me hizo sonrojar un poco puesto que al ver a Ezarel, este mostraba una tremenda risa burlona, al igual que Valkyon quien se reía sin tapujos.

-Mandaré a que dejen la puerta abierta para que Erika salga- terminó de decir Miiko mientras me hacía señas para que saliera en búsqueda de mi protegida.

Lo que más me molestaba de todo es que el comentario de Miiko me dejaba como blanco de burlas para Ezarel. Giré los ojos al pensar en esto mientas caminaba en búsqueda de Erika.

Al llegar a la puerta noté que la chica ya no estaba, así que me apresuré por el bosque escabulléndome entre la maleza de este hasta que la divisé a lo lejos. Le seguí poco a poco el paso, hasta que llegó al viejo árbol del bosque en donde vivía la hamadríade.

Observé detenidamente lo que hacían, mientras me acercaba despacio con el propósito de escuchar la conversación que ambas mantenían. Miré cada paso que daba Erika y cada careta de la chica arbórea, había algo en ella que no me gustaba para nada.

Esperé a que algo ocurriera hasta que divisé a la humana con un cuchillo, esta se acercaba peligrosamente para luego restregar el arma por el árbol de la ninfa. Acerqué mi mano a mi cinturón donde guardaba una pequeña daga y la saque al acecho.

A lo lejos, en dirección a Erika, vi cómo se le llenaron las manos de sangre. Asombrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir decidí que ya era el momento de intervenir. Ágilmente me fui acercando hasta que vi como la ninfa envolvía una liana de su propio árbol en el cuello de Erika, es en ese momento donde mi cordura se perdió lanzando desesperadamente mi daga a la liana que sujetaba el cuello de la humana. Rápidamente tomé el cuerpo de Erika mientras me retiraba tratando de escapar de aquel monstruo que segundos antes había tratado de asesinar a mi amiga.

Al perderme de la vista de la hamadríade, me detuve para ver el rostro de Erika que estaba en mi pecho. Su mirada estaba completamente perdida. La deposité en el suelo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el cuello con una de mis manos, mientras la otra la utilizaba para sostener la espalda de Erika.

-¿Qué pasó?- me preguntó.

La miré preocupado, hasta que espabilé para llevarla con Eweleïn.

Al llegar, la dejé en la enfermería mientras le explicaba lo ocurrido a la doctora. El miedo que corría en mis venas paró al saber que mi hermosa humana estaba a salvo.

….

-Mi hermosa humana- me repetía en mi mente. Mientras miraba como Erika trataba de tragarse esa lagrima que peligrosamente quería salir a la luz.

Mis pensamientos volvieron completamente a la cantina, a la mirada de tristeza de Erika y a la falta de cariño que esta me profesaba en este momento.

Aprovechando el momento de debilidad de ella, acerqué rápidamente mi silla a su lado, mientras delicadamente pasaba mis manos por la cintura de ella, haciendo con estas un abrazo. Aproximé mí frente a su frente, esta caricia hizo que Erika cerrara los ojos, mientras que yo también lo hacía.

-Te juro que no te miento… eres muy importante para mí…- le dije en un susurro.

El aliento de ella tocaba mi boca y sus manos también decidieron entrelazarse por encima de mi cuello, era un contacto tan íntimo, tan cercano y tan antinatural de mi parte, que cualquiera que me viera se sorprendería.

-Así que aquí están el par de tortolitos- Exclamó divertidamente Ezarel- si hubiésemos sabido que estaban tan amorosos, habríamos pedido a Miiko que diera la orden de un toque de queda también para la cantina, a excepción de ustedes dos claro.

Nos despegamos rápidamente Erika y yo.

Recorrí rápidamente la estancia en donde nos encontrábamos, donde no solo estaba Ezarel quien hablaba, sino que también frente a nosotros estaba Valkyon, Miiko, Karuto y hasta mi hermana. Todos ellos nos miraban, algunos hasta con una sonrisa inyectada de picardía como la de Karenn y Karuto. Todo esto, mientras el maldito de Ezarel se reía a carcajadas de nosotros.

-Maldito elfo estúpido- pensé- algún día me las vas a pagar.

…

…..

Cuídense hasta pronto C:


	8. Lo que yo veo

Bueno queridas lectoras y queridos lectores (si es que hay), aquí va la tercera parte. Espero que les guste mucho, tanto como a mí me gusta escribir para ustedes. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me han enviado review, como siempre me alegran el día :3

Este capítulo está cargado de emociones, creo que me salí un poco de la historia original pero dentro de poco todo volverá a la normalidad no se preocupen. Lo que hice en este capítulo me sirve para lo próximo que escribiré (tengo todas las ideas anotadas en una libreta jeje así que está todo fríamente calculado mujaja)

En fin este sí que vendría siendo el capítulo más largo del fic así que nuevamente les digo que lo disfruten.

 _Importante: el fic se divide en narración general. Luego cambia de perspectiva hacia la de Nevra y por último a la de Erika._

.

.

 **Lo que yo veo**

Cada vez que Ezarel miraba a Nevra y a Erika, el joven elfo no podía aguantar la risa. Esto, obviamente no pasó desapercibido para la pareja, y menos para Nevra quien se había molestado bastante al ser descubierto abrazando a la joven.

Al fin el líder de Absenta y el líder de Sombra decidieron hacer las paces, y que mejor que comenzar a intercambiar bromas en la mesa, si hasta parecía una verdadera competencia, y esta se llamaba, ¿Quién molestaba más a la inocente humana?, por suerte para la joven, Valkyon estaba ahí para llamarles la atención al par que no paraba de burlarse de la incredulidad de la chica.

Los minutos pasaron, y entre risas y parloteo el grupo decidió por fin ir a buscar algo de beber. Mientras que los tres líderes pidieron bebidas alcohólicas, Erika decidió irse por algo un poco más saludable, pidiendo así un simple jugo de uva, ¿La razón?, quería estar atenta a todos los detalles de la borrachera a la que llegarían sus amigos, así anotaría mentalmente cada ridiculez que hicieran tanto el elfo como el vampiro, para así echarles en cara cuando estos trataran de jugar con ella.

Cuando el grupo estaba ya instalado en la mesa con las bebidas en mano, Ezarel se dignó a hablar.

-Aaah- suspiró- pero que gran día ¿Cierto querido Valkyon?

-¿?

Al no escuchar respuesta el peli azul prosiguió.

-Descubrimos el gran misterio de la hamadríade loca, la misión fue un éxito, aah si, y pillamos entre beso y beso a estos dos por aquí en la mesa- Decía burlonamente el elfo mientras apuntaba a una agobiada Erika y a un enojado Nevra. –Aah pero que gran día, tendré mucho material para molestarte después querida – de su bolsillo sacó un lápiz y una libreta, mientras hacía como que anotaba "el material" de burlas para que no se le olvidara, todo esto ante una mirada de total enfado por parte del vampiro. –Listo, no se me olvidará no te preocu…

-Cállate- Dijo el vampiro, mientras tenía sus manos empuñadas encima de la mesa.

-Jaja cálmate amigo, solo estaba jugando.

Nevra lo miraba desafiante, como si estuviera listo para pelear con su amigo ahí mismo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme idiota?- le dio un golpe a la mesa- Sabes que jamás- recalcó- me besaría con ella. Al decir esto, todo el mundo que estaba en la cantina se quedó en silencio de pronto. Todos, viendo el espectáculo que estaba armando uno de los líderes de la guardia de Eel.

Erika era también una de las espectadoras y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Al fin, Valkyon decidió poner fin a la disputa de sus dos amigos. Lanzó una mirada penetrante a Ezarel y a Nevra, quien este último aún tenía los puños apretados sobre la mesa.

-Ezarel basta, déjalos en paz. Nevra igual para ti, no te tomes tan enserio lo que dice este tonto, si sabes como es.

-¿Tonto yo?

-Se van a calmar, van a hacer las paces y vamos a seguir teniendo un grato momento junto a Erika. –decía Valkyon totalmente empoderado de la situación actual.

-Yo…- comenzó el joven elfo- lo siento Nevra, creo que me pasé contigo.

-Ándate a la mierda Ezarel- contestó el Vampiro mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa y se iba del salón.

Tanto el susodicho, como Valkyon, Erika y todos los que estaban en la cantina en ese momento quedaron estupefactos ante la pelea protagonizada por los dos líderes de la guardia. Pasado los minutos, las demás personas volvieron a sus actividades y el ambiente agradable volvió a reinar en el lugar, excepto para la mesa protagonista del altercado.

-Chicos… -Finalmente Valkyon retomó suavemente la palabra- Erika… en verdad lamento que esto haya terminado así. En realidad nunca discutimos, es más, es la primera vez que veo a Nevra tan enojado. –añadía el grisáceo mientras miraba tristemente a Erika. –Sé que lo que dijo, no es verdad, él… él te aprecia mucho. Y nosotros- golpeó al elfo con el codo- siempre te apoyaremos.

-Si- se incorporó Ezarel- ya no haré más ese tipo de comentarios, lo siento- miró a Erika, esta vez, sus ojos solo reflejaban total sinceridad.

La humana solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, estaba al borde del llanto, pero, no podía llorar, no frente a ellos. Tenía que guardar sus sentimientos para otro momento.

-Bueno- dijo Valkyon alegremente al ver la cara de Erika- cambiemos de tema.

-Sí, mejor- añadió el peli azul, también al darse cuenta del estado de la chica.- solo por eso alegraré el ambiente.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?- Preguntaron Erika y Valkyon al mismo tiempo.

-Te voy a molestar- dijo burlonamente el elfo – nunca dije que te haría reír.

-Ja…ja mira como me divierto- decía irónicamente Erika.

Valkyon solo pudo mirar al cielo, -al parecer- pensaba- estos dos nunca cambiarán.

El líder obsidiana decidió acomodarse para tomar su gran jarra de bebida, mientras tanto trataba de no reírse de algunas tallas del elfo y de las respuestas hasta ingeniosas que la humana le devolvía. En el fondo, al grisáceo le agradaba la idea de que la castaña y Ezarel se llevaran mejor que cuando recién se conocieron.

.

.

…

 _ **Nevra**_

Salí rápidamente de la cantina ante la mirada de asombro de mis amigos y camaradas. Me dirigí al cerezo en donde podría estar solo un rato mientras los demás comían o descansaban a esa hora.

La ira recorría mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis puños. No aguanté más y golpee el gran tronco de aquel árbol ancestral.

En ese momento en que mi mano tocó la corteza del cerezo mi enojo se disipó completamente, era como si mi fuerza albergada en mi puño derecho hubiera sido tragada por aquel tronco.

Acerqué mi frente hasta pegarla al árbol y así me mantuve un momento. Poco a poco sentí como mi mente se iba aclarando. Mi respiración era agitada, y no producto de la ira que hace unos segundos recorría mis venas, sino por los recuerdos de aquella disputa en la cantina que se agolpaban en mi cabeza.

¿Porque había reaccionado así? No lo entendía, simplemente al escuchar las burlas de Ezarel… él sabe que esa chica y yo no tenemos nada, y no entiendo porque me empezó a molestar delante de toda esa gente.

Traté de moderar mi respiración, de calmarme. ¿Cómo me iba a enfrentar a mis amigos ahora?, ¿qué les diría?, ¿cómo les explicaría mi comportamiento si ni yo lo entendía bien? Muchas preguntas rondaban en aquel momento, me las preguntaba una y otra vez.

-Así que aquí te encuentro.

Rápidamente me volví hacia la voz que estaba tras mío.

-Karenn… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a verte- respondió seria- ¿qué te pasó?

-Nada- respondí inmediatamente. Miré hacia el suelo para que mis ojos no chocaran con los de ella. Estaba listo, ella había venido a reprenderme, lo sabía. A pesar de que yo era el hermano mayor a veces era ella quien lograba ponerme en mi lugar, y sabía que este, era uno de esos momentos.

Con sus brazos cruzados mi hermana se acercó a mí. Erguida totalmente y con la cabeza en alto.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cantina?- volvió a preguntar.

-Nada te dije- me atreví a mirarla por fin.

-Que te enojes y te pongas a despotricar a los cuatro vientos es muy impropio de ti. –Dijo seriamente… -me interesa bastante poco- prosiguió- lo que hagas con tu vida personal e íntima, pero no me da lo mismo que pases a llevar a mi amiga de ese modo.

¿Qué?... ¿había escuchado bien?, mierda, no podía ser, solo había pensado en mis amigos, estuve en el cerezo por algunos minutos mientras me preguntaba cómo les explicaría la situación a Valkyon y a Ezarel, pero nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que pensaría ella, en lo que pensó cuando dije eso delante de los demás. Los dos otros líderes, habían sido hasta ahora mis mejores amigos en el C.G, incluso desde que llegue. A pesar de algunos roces, siempre nos mantuvimos unidos ante cualquier situación, sin embargo ella…

-Yo…-comencé- lo siento mucho.

-No me interesan tus disculpas y lo sabes Nev- volvió a su tono habitual al decir esto. – Es a otras personas a quien le debes disculpas, no a mí.

Agaché la cabeza en ese momento.

-Nev- volvió a utilizar su tono serio- no quiero que juegues con ella.

No pude evitar asombrarme ante aquellas palabras.

-Si la quieres, dile, si no, dile también. – al terminar de decir esto se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Otra vez, me quedé solo en la negrura de la noche. Me senté en una banca cerca del cerezo que adornaba el lugar. ¿Tanto aprecio le tenía mi hermana a Erika?, muchas veces las había visto juntas recorrer el C.G y los jardines. Karenn, NUNCA me había pedido que dejara de jugar con algunas de las chicas del lugar, siempre era indiferente ante mis conquistas, pero ¿por qué con Erika era diferente?

Siempre me esmeré por mantener una reputación de casanova en el cuartel. Como ninguna mujer me interesaba me daba lo mismo lo que pensaran los demás, pero, desde que había llegado Erika a la guardia mis amoríos habían disminuido, sin saber porque, decidí acercarme más a la humana para saber que había en ella que me evitaba estar con otras a menos que fuera para alimentarme claro. Y a pesar de que no encontré la respuesta, si encontré confort en la chica. Algo que sentía en una noche con otra mujer, lo sentía durante días con ella solo estando a su lado. Solo con estar al lado de ella podía calmar mis días y mis noches, solo con una sonrisa de ella hacía felices mis días. Solo con un abrazo, sentía miles de mariposas que no sentía con cualquier otra chica.

Karenn tenía razón, no podía seguir jugando con ella para luego herirla, o para hacerla sufrir después. Tenía que decidirme si confesaba mis sentimientos hacia ella o si los ocultaba y enterraba para siempre. Cerré los ojos mientras llegaba a una conclusión. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin llegue a una respuesta sólida que me calmaría a mí, a Erika y a Karenn.

Desde que llegue al C.G, mi postura siempre fue de un hombre mujeriego, desde hace tres años que vivía de ese modo. Ese estilo de vida no podía ser cambiado por una humana. Por muchas cosas que sintiera con ella, yo no podía cambiar. No volvería a jugar con sus sentimientos como me había pedido Karenn, volvería a la cantina, me sentaría como si nada hubiese pasado, seguía tomando mi bebida que dejé encima de la mesa y al término de la junta acompañaría a Erika a su cuarto mientras le pedía perdón y le explicaba lo que había ocurrido en la taberna.

La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo explicarle de una manera simple y fácil que no quería nada sentimental con ella? Hoy estaba decidido a ponerle fin a este sentimiento hermoso que sentía al estar con Erika.

Caminé hasta la cantina, y al entrar vi al grupo de rezagados de mis amigos, incluida la humana.

Tanto Ezarel y Valkyon estaban borrachos, esto lo supuse por la cantidad de incoherencias que hablaban, mientras tanto, Erika solo se dignaba a seguirles el juego. Tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro, dicha sonrisa se volvió más sombría cuando vio que me incorporaba nuevamente a la mesa.

Al verme, todos quedaron atónitos, por lo tanto decidí hablar primero.

-Menos mal que aún está mi bebida aquí- dije sonriendo- veo que no se la tomaron el par de borrachines.

-Ni siquiera la tocamos- intervino el elfo, a quien al hablar se le arrastraban ligeramente las palabras. –Pensamos que la bebida era producto de tu mal humor de mierda- rio a carcajadas. Al decir esto, vi como Valkyon le pegaba un codazo a mi amigo.

Me reí al ver eso. El grisáceo soltó un leve suspiro de alivio y siguió bebiendo mientras hablaba alegremente con Erika.

El rato transcurrió normalmente, entre los tres, mientras que por otro lado, Erika me evitaba. Evitaba vilmente las miradas que yo le entregaba, así como también evitó responder a mis preguntas. En ese momento, para ella, en la mesa estaban el elfo y Valkyon. Nadie más. Me ignoraba completamente. Y más lo hizo, cuando me aleje levemente del grupo para hablar con tres chicas que se acercaron a mí.

Mientras hablaba con las muchachas. Escuché como de fondo Ezarel le mencionaba a Erika algunas de mis conquistas, mientras que Valkyon añadía que era extraño en mí que mis conquistas fueran menos que antes.

Mientras hablaba con las chicas miraba de reojo a Erika, a quien se le notaba enormemente lo celosa que estaba. En el fondo, me alegraba saber que ella sentía cosas por mí. Pero por otro lado, a mi mente llegaban las palabras que me había dicho Karenn – _Nev, no quiero que juegues con ella_ \- si quería volver a mi antigua vida sin pasar a llevar a Erika, tenía que contarle lo que sentía, así como también lo que me impedía estar con ella, de ese modo, ella no sufriría.

Me senté nuevamente y me incorporé con el grupo para contarles acerca de la invitación privada que iba a tener esa noche con las tres chicas.

En ese momento, lo que vi, fue la mirada triste de Erika en mí.

.

.

…

 _ **Erika**_

No sé qué le hice para que se comportara así conmigo. Decir que nunca me besaría cuando era el quien más me buscaba, irse enojado de la mesa, llegar como si nada y comportarse como un patán frente a mí, no tenía perdón.

Tenía una cita con tres chicas al mismo tiempo, lo decía mientras me miraba como buscando una respuesta en mí. ¿Qué quería que le dijera?, ¿qué no lo hiciera?, ¿qué se quedara conmigo? Me di cuenta de que él no era el único que me mentía. Yo también lo hacía al pensar que cabía la mínima posibilidad de que nuestra relación llegara más allá de simples abrazos, todo esto, durante todos los momentos que pasé con él.

Si buscaba una respuesta en mí, yo no tendría tapujos para responderle, aunque se me quebrara la voz al decirlo. Si quería que lo dejara solo… bien, lo dejaría solo; si quería que no me acercara más a él… lo estaba consiguiendo; si quería decirme algo… que me lo dijera ahora, y no cuando estuviéramos solos; si quería que me sintiera celosa de esas chicas… decirle que no lo haré, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón esté sintiendo una pena muy grande… decirle que no tenga pena por mí, sino que tenga pena por él mismo por ser una cobarde y no tener una vida estable.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- me susurró Valkyon.

\- Nada- le contesté sonriente –solo pensaba en algunas cosas sin importancia.

-Mmm, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Claro que sí, me alegra saber que eres más conversador cuando bebes- me reí.

Al escuchar esto, el líder de la obsidiana se sonrojó.

-Me alegro- me contestó- de que te alegres- al decir esto, una sonrisa sincera adornó su rostro.

-¡Bueno!- exclamó Karuto a lo lejos- ¡es hora de cumplir el toque de queda, así que se van todos de aquí!... ¡Fuera dije!- gritó el fauno.

Vaya manera de sacar a los clientes.

Ezarel y Valkyon iban abrazados caminando, era una escena bastante cómica verlos así a ambos. El grisáceo era extremadamente hablador y tierno cuando bebía y con respecto al elfo, pues él era… igual que siempre.

Me despedí con un abrazo de ambos- gracias- les dije.

Me volví a la escalera cuando Nevra se cruzó por delante de mí.

-Te acompaño- me dijo.

-Me sé el camino muy bien, puedo llegar sola- dije cortante, mientras caminaba hacia mi pieza.

Lo último que vi de él fue su mirada de estupefacción cuando le contesté de esa manera.

…..

…..

.

Lo seeeee :C soy una perra, pero necesitaba hacer esto.

En fin, cuídense y déjenme review :3

 _Para aquellas personas que me quieran buscar en Eldarya mi pj se llama: Khara_

Chauuu :)


	9. Resfrío

Buenas noches queridas y queridos lectores disculpen la demora pero tengo exámenes finales en la universidad y ando casi de lleno en eso, además de eso, de tanto estudio mis neuronas ya no están funcionando bien por culpa del estrés :c así que si encuentran alguna incoherencia en lo escrito pido disculpas enormemente…

Como siempre gracias a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, me gusta que les guste lo que escribo, eso me dá fuerzas para seguir escribiendo :3

Para despedirme nuevamente comencé a escribir pequeñas historias que siguen un hilo conductor. No se preocupen porque seguiré haciendo tipo "especiales" para dividirlos por partes jaja, bueno en fin. Espero que disfruten la lectura. Adios y cuídense C:

.

.

.

 **Resfrío**

Si algo le gustaba al vampiro era llamar la atención de cada una de las mujeres que vivían en el C.G, este grupo, lo conformaban tanto las mujeres de la guardia de Eel como las del refugio. Muchas de las damas no lograban resistirse a los encantos del joven, mientras que por otro lado, la naturaleza del vampiro no impedía que este no recibiera con gusto cada gota de interés dirigida hacia él.

Hace dos días que el joven se sentía mal. Su cuerpo no le respondía de la misma manera, y sus perfectos sentidos vampíricos se habían embotado con el pasar de las horas.

Si mal no recordaba, hace tres días que el vampiro había estado en una cantina con sus amigos, recordaba cada momento de la noche, cada mirada, cada fibra de enojo en su piel y cada fibra de arrepentimiento. En resumidas cuentas, esa noche… no había sido SU noche. Al enojarse con Ezarel había cometido el terrible error de salir hacia el cerezo con algunos grados de alcohol en su cuerpo y esto hizo que sus defensas se debilitaran un poco.

Al principio comenzó como una simple jaqueca junto con pequeños escalofríos que recorrían su espalda y nuca. Luego siguió un terrible dolor de huesos. Posteriormente vino a él un fuerte dolor de garganta con una terrible mucosidad que obstruía la respiración nasal del chico, todo esto, hasta que finalmente, el vampiro cayó desfallecido a la enfermería. Aunado a esto, a los ojos de Nevra, su enfermedad se agravaba cada vez más al no tener el apoyo de Erika, quien después del incidente en el bar lo había ignorado completamente.

Desde hace dos días que el chico había caído enfermo, dos días en los que Eweleïn lo había tenido que soportar. Y es que era demasiado el ego y la paranoia que tenía el vampiro, puesto que a la enfermería llegaban montones de visitantes, en su mayoría mujeres, a ver al querido líder de la sombra, mientras que este, con pesar contaba las grandes penurias por las que estaba pasando al estar enfermo, esto solo hacía que las chicas que llegaban a verlo más le tomaran atención. Sin duda, Nevra era un estratagema en conquistas.

Lastimosamente para Eweleïn el periodo de tiempo de un resfrío para un crepuscular era más extenso que para otra criatura en Eldarya. El debilitamiento del cuerpo impedía que un vampiro pudiera cazar para alimentarse, por lo que la enfermera debía tener extremo cuidado con Nevra.

-Aaaah- se quejaba lastimosamente el vampiro por sexta vez en el día- no me siento bien.

-Ya te escuché Nevra, no tienes que volver a repetírmelo. –respondía cansada Eweleïn.

El vampiro ubicó su mano en la frente –Es increíble lo insensible que eres a veces… Yo aquí muriéndome y tu quejándote de mí. Debería haberme ido a mi pieza a descansar- decía míseramente.

-Si quieres- respondió la elfa- puedes irte… puedo pasar por tu pieza a constatar tu estado de salud y dejarte los remedios pertinentes.

-¿Pero quién me cuidará?

-Tienes muchas admiradoras que lo pueden hacer Nevra y tampoco es como que te vayas a morir. Es solo un simple resfriado- suspiró- todos nos resfriamos alguna vez.

-Tienes razón… pero se de una admiradora que no se presentará a mi pieza… a decir verdad, ni siquiera ha venido a verme…

-Eso debe ser porque a veces te comportas como un verdadero estúpido ¿sabías?- se detuvo la elfa para mirarlo a la cara mientras este le devolvía el gesto.

-Nadie puede negar una cita privada con tres chicas a la vez, además ¿de qué me alimentaría sino?

La joven enfermera rodó los ojos –no solo me refiero a eso. – al decir esto, volvió a sus actividades mientras el vampiro seguía en su estado de "agonía".

Finalmente cayó la noche y con esto se dio término a las visitas. Varios síntomas en Nevra habían desaparecido, sin embargo, sus sentidos aún estaban afectados por lo que Eweleïn, a su pesar, decidió tenerlo ahí por un día más.

Recostado en la camilla, el joven miraba como la líder de las enfermeras trabajaba en algunos remedios para los pacientes. En su escritorio la chica mezclaba ingredientes, revolvía hierbas y cocía líquidos de colores. A ratos la mujer consultaba enciclopedias, rebuscaba entre las estanterías y hasta incluso salía de la habitación para volver con frascos llenos de otros componentes químicos.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y para sorpresa de Nevra, no era nada más ni nada menos que la joven humana.

-El horario de visita se acabó… -dijo Nevra impacientemente- pero puedo decirle a Eweleïn que haga una excepción contigo.- sonrió.

Erika lo miró unos segundos hasta que al fin decidió ignorarlo completamente. A paso lento se dirigió a la elfa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Si -respondió Eweleïn- Ezarel me tiene en el laboratorio de alquimia unas hierbas, ¿las podrías traer por favor?

-Claro que sí- contestó la humana saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

A los minutos después volvió Erika con una caja repleta de hierbas, todas amarradas con pequeños elásticos.

-Gracias- le dijo la elfa mientras rebuscaba entre las hierbas que le había traído la joven humana.

-De nada- respondió la Erika- había también una caja de frascos de vidrio…esta decía tu nombre encima…

-Aaah sí, pero eso no lo ocuparé por ahora.

-Te lo puedo traer si quieres- dijo servicialmente la joven.

-Te lo agradecería mucho- contestó sonriente Eweleïn.

Nuevamente Erika salió del cuarto dejando solos a la elfa quien trabajaba y al vampiro quien observaba todo lo que hacía la humana.

-No deberías aprovecharte de ella- decía seriamente Nevra, quien se estaba sentando en la camilla.

-Lo mismo te digo Nevra…-hablaba la chica mientras miraba seriamente al vampiro- a ella le gusta ayudarme cuando puede –se relajó.- Estaba pensando en tomarla como mi aprendiza… solo si ella lo desea claro.

Al escuchar eso el vampiro sonrió. A pesar de ser de otro mundo, varias personas le habían cogido mucho cariño a la humana.

Cuando la conversación entre los dos quedó zanjada, la líder enfermera volvió a su trabajo y el líder de Sombra se cruzó de brazos con la mirada atenta a la llegada de Erika.

Erika volvió a entrar a la habitación con una gran caja. Esta se notaba bastante pesada por lo que el vampiro se levantó con el propósito de ayudar a la chica quien tenía serios problemas para transportar los frascos.

-Puedo hacerlo sola- exclamó Erika antes de que el vampiro tomara la caja.

-Pero te puedo ayudar –respondió el joven.

Erika siguió caminando ignorando completamente el gesto del vampiro. Al llegar donde Eweleïn soltó lentamente la caja en el suelo.

-¿Dónde la dejo?

-Ahí en el mueble azul- señaló la enfermera.

Erika agarró la caja y la dejó en el mueble que le había mostrado Eweleïn hace unos segundos atrás.

-¿En que más te ayudo?- preguntó la chica.

-Mmm, no, en nada más, muchas gracias- le sonrió la enfermera.

Antes de salir, para sorpresa tanto de Eweleïn como de Nevra, Erika se acercó a la camilla donde se encontraba el chico. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pequeño frasquito que contenía un ungüento y se lo tendió al vampiro.

Asombrado, el joven enfermo lo tomó.

-Es para el dolor de garganta. –Dijo seriamente la chica- aprendí a hacerlo hoy en la clase de alquimia con Ezarel.

-Gracias- contestó el vampiro sin dejar de mirar los ojos de la muchacha. Ante aquel gesto amable de la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Yo...- prosiguió- en verdad siento lo de…

-Buenas noches-lo cortó Erika mientras se daba la vuelta- buenas noches Eweleïn- decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir del cuarto.

Cuando la chica salió de la habitación, el joven vampiro procedió a abrir el pequeño remedio para aplicárselo en la garganta. Al hacerlo el efecto fue de inmediato, solo que en vez de aliviarle el dolor de garganta el ungüento hizo que se formara una gran comezón en la zona.

Sin poder contenerse, Nevra comenzó desesperadamente a rascarse por encima de la garganta hasta que no aguantó más y saltó rápidamente de la cama para dirigirse al baño y tomar agua. Poco a poco, el efecto de la crema fue disminuyendo hasta que desapareció completamente. El vampiro volvió a su cama, mientras Eweleïn lo miraba de forma divertida.

-Veo que te mejoraste- decía en tono burlón.

-Esta mujer es peor que yo en alquimia –respondió Nevra.

En su interior, esperaba toparse nunca más con una poción hecha por la chica humana, pero por otro lado, el simple gesto de hacer ese ungüento para él, e ir a dejárselo personalmente a pesar del enojo que sentía, le quitaba al vampiro un gran peso de encima.

A pesar de que el remedió no cumplía su cometido de aliviar un dolor de garganta, si le había servido para aliviar un poco la carga que sentía en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en Erika.


	10. Especial navideño: Regalo

Feliz navidad queridas y queridos lectores, decidí escribir un "especial navideño" para ustedes, espero que les guste mucho. Como Erika aun no arregla sus problemas con Nevra, en una línea temporal este capítulo vendría después de que ambos se arreglen y todo eso. Donde vivo para navidad no cae nieve pero…decidí optar por lo tradicional además de que Eldarya celebra la navidad con nieve y abrigos y esas cosas así que me inspiré en eso.

Ya salí de la universidad, me fue super bien aunque a pesar de eso aún tengo mucho estrés acumulado por el tema de la cantidad exagerada de informes que debía hacer. Obviamente escribir para ustedes no es lo mismo que escribir un informe (latero) pero… aún mis neuronas no conectan, no funcionan, se murieron… nu se :c por lo tanto disculpen nuevamente si hay alguna inconsistencia en lo que escribo o si repito mucho las cosas. Leo varias veces lo que escribo pero aun así se me pasan las cosas. (me pase po… :o )

Bueno me despido, gracias a las personas que me dejan review, como siempre feliz de que lo hagan c: Eso es todo muchachas y muchachos disfruten el "especial" cuídense hasta la próxima (yo creo que mañana). Nos vemos 3

.

.

.

 _ **Especial navideño**_

 **Regalo**

Era impresionante lo hermoso que era Eldarya cuando nevaba. Él no era de aquellos que veían las estrellas o que amaba el mar, no era un hombre muy sensible en aquellos aspectos, pero, al ver aquel espectáculo no podía evitar sentir un cierto alivio y alegría, ver como caía la nieve del cielo y como esta se acoplaba perfectamente a lo que había en el suelo era realmente maravilloso.

Sentado en la biblioteca hacía el reporte de una misión que le había sido encomendada hace unas buenas horas, para él, el reporte era una de las cosas más tediosas que debía hacer, es por esta razón que por lo general llenaba los formularios de manera rápida para poder salir libre nuevamente. Esta vez sin duda era diferente, llevaba sentado en la misma posición casi 3 horas contemplando la nieve desde la ventana y viendo a la gente del C.G caminar alegremente por el empedrado. Se dedicó a observar las vestimentas poco comunes que surgían en el invierno y que más decir si hasta él había decidido cambiar un poco, ponerse una chaqueta más larga y abrigadora, además de acomodarse mejor su fiel bufanda.

Se despegó del vidrio solo para mirar el pergamino con las 10 preguntas que debía responder, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna contestada quiso volver a sumergirse en el paisaje invernal que la ventana le entregaba. Fue así como el vampiro se perdió en la nieve durante 10 minutos más, todo, hasta que por el cristal apareció cierta jovencita, usaba una hermosa falda amarilla con pequeños toques rosados, encima de estos un hermoso vestido color morado, y más encima una pequeña chaquetita corta de color rosada con bordes amarillos. Se veía hermosa, su piel blanca realmente combinaba con todo ese paisaje que había a su alrededor, mientras que su pelo castaño contrastaba con cada copo de nieve que caía del cielo.

Por un momento se imaginó a él tomándole la mano, abrazándola, caminando a un lado de ella con los brazos entrelazados. Al pensar en eso el vampiro suspiro y para cuando volvió al mundo real, la chica ya no se divisaba por la ventana.

Nevra por fin decidió que quería pasar tiempo con ella, así que por lo tanto se puso manos a la obra para escribir el reporte y poder salir de la biblioteca.

Leyó la primera pregunta, se dispuso a responderla cuando de pronto sintió a Erika llegar. Como estaba Ykhar en la sala, decidió posponer un poco sus aires de galantería para con la chica, así que solo se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza y prosiguió en sus asuntos.

-¿Hace frio afuera? –preguntó Ykhar.

-Sii, bastante –contestó Erika mientras se acercaba a la chimenea- no pensé que el invierno aquí era tan frío.

-Lo es, muchos de nuestros familiares tienden a invernar por culpa del mal tiempo, duermen hasta que el frio pasa.

-Me lo imagino, allá en la tierra pasaba algo parecido con los animales salvajes.

-Hablando de eso- inquirió la brownie- ¿qué más pasaba en tu mundo para el invierno?

-¿Cómo?

-Me refiero a que ¿cómo era el invierno allá?

-Mmmm… pues hay algunas similitudes con este mundo. Hace frio, cae nieve… como yo vivo en una ciudad grande hay demasiada gente en invierno.

-¿Mucha gente?-preguntó Ykhar- ¿Por qué si hace frio?

-Mmm…pues… hay vacaciones y además en estas fechas en mi mundo se celebra la navidad- dijo por fin la humana.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una fiesta que hay, como… una tradición. Jugamos en la nieve, hacemos muñecos de nieve, ponemos un árbol dentro de la casa y en este se ponen luces, además bajo el árbol se colocan regalos con envoltorios con muchos diseños y en la noche antes de abrirlos se hace una gran cena para compartir con la familia…

-¡Que entretenido!- exclamó Ykhar.

-Sí, era muy lindo…bueno, en fin, cambiando de tema… terminé mis quehaceres, ¿me podrías pasar un libro?

-Siii claro, elige el que tú quieras.

Erika sacó un libro sobre la historia de Eldarya, se despidió y desapareció de la biblioteca.

Rápidamente Nevra terminó de escribir el reporte y se fue también.

-Mmm Erika debe extrañar mucho su mundo- pensaba el vampiro mientras caminaba por el mercado- … quizás… si le soy un regalo por la "nievedad" se alegre.

El chico pasó por todos los puestos del mercado en busca de un lindo regalo para la humana. Lamentablemente la búsqueda fue infructuosa, no encontrando nada para ella.

Tristemente caminó hasta su habitación. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue sacarse la gran chaqueta que portaba, frustrado se sentó en la cama y frente a él se miró al gran espejo que tenía apoyado en la pared. Se observó unos momentos y sonrió.

-Ya se lo que te regalaré. –susurró despacio.

A paso rápido el vampiro salió de su pieza en dirección a la cantina. Al llegar, el pelinegro le pidió una caja a Karuto.

-¿Y porque crees que tengo cajas yo?- preguntó malhumorado el fauno.

-Porque la comida que llega a nuestro mundo llega en cajas –respondió seriamente el vampiro.

Karuto se fue a la cocina y al salir le mostró una pequeña caja.

-¿Te sirve esta?

-Sii- respondió el vampiro.

-Bien, ahora lárgate –dicho esto, el fauno se perdió nuevamente entre la cocina.

Con la caja en mano, Nevra subió la escalera en búsqueda de Ykhar.

-¿Tienes algún lápiz?

-Si -respondió la bibliotecaria, mientras le tendía un pequeño bolígrafo de carbón.

-Gracias, ¡en un rato más te lo entrego!- exclamó el chico para luego salir de la sala y volver a su cuarto.

Al llegar, se puso manos a la obra. Concentrado estuvo trabajando por media hora en el regalo. Al terminar, cargó el presente y lo dejó fuera de la habitación de Erika. Golpeó la puerta y se escondió a la espera de la chica.

Observo detenidamente la puerta del cuarto de la humana hasta que esta se abrió.

Al salir, la joven miró al suelo donde saltaba a la vista un paquete, con curiosidad lo tomó acercándolo a ella donde pudo leer lo siguiente:

 _Con cariño, de tu vampiro sexy para mi hermosa humana._

 _Feliz Nievedad_

Al leerlo la chica no puedo evitar sonreír, entró a su habitación con la caja en mano mientras el vampiro miraba decepcionado puesto que no podría ver la reacción de la muchacha cuando abriera su obsequio. Finalmente, el joven completamente indignado decidió irse a su habitación para descansar un poco.

Por otro lado, Erika miraba el regalo. El diseño de la caja era muy particular, traía dibujos de árboles adornados con velas, había también un muñeco de nieve y lo que más le llamó la atención fue que el chico había dibujado comida. Ella no era muy aplicada para el dibujo, pero encontraba chistoso la clase de dibujos arcaicos que realizaba el líder de la guardia. Al pensar eso, la chica no pudo evitar reír.

Dejó la caja encima de la cama y procedió a abrirla, al hacerlo se sorprendió muchísimo. Metió su mano y con esta sacó una bufanda negra, de hecho, era la bufanda que usaba todos los días el vampiro. Erika acercó la bufanda a su cara para olerla todo esto mientras cerraba los ojos, definitivamente era la que usaba él, el olor del pelinegro estaba impregnado en aquella prenda.

Con la bufanda en mano fue en busca del vampiro. Al llegar al cuarto del líder de la guardia Sombra tocó dos veces la puerta hasta que el pelinegro salió, al verla, este se asombró.

Erika se acercó a Nevra y tomando la bufanda la rodeo por el cuello de él y de ella hasta quedar atados. Dada la altura del vampiro, la chica se levantó en punta de pies para quedar más cerca del pelinegro. Con sus brazos rodeo su cuello y lo acercó más a ella, al hacerlo, el vampiro no pudo evitar rodear la cintura de la joven para acercarla más a él.

-Gracias Nevra, por esta linda "nievedad"… -vaciló -…te quiero mucho. –sonrió al fin la chica.

Nevra cerró los ojos y se acercó rápidamente a la comisura de los labios de la chica en donde depositó un tierno beso para luego pegar su nariz a la de ella.

-Yo también te quiero, nunca lo olvides –respondió el vampiro.


	11. Celos

Bueno queridas y queridos aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Déjenme sus review :3

Hasta pronto…

.

.

.

 **Celos**

-Adivina a quien eligió Huang Hua para ser su dama de honor…-comentaba Ezarel al vampiro mientras caminaban por el sendero de los arcos.

-Mmm… cuando dices eso lo primero que se me viene a la mente es Erika.

-Pfff… -sonrió divertidamente el elfo-… a ti siempre se te viene a la mente ella.

El vampiro se detuvo para mirar a su amigo seriamente.

-Pero si es verdad- prosiguió el peli azul mientras seguía caminando- en fin… si, la eligió a ella.

-Era de esperarse, ella es una verdadera joya –comentó el vampiro mientras alcanzaba al líder de la Absenta.

Esta vez fue Ezarel quien se detuvo para mirar burlonamente al pelinegro. –Ves porque te digo que te la pasas pensando en ella…

-No es por eso… -se sonrojó- solo digo que su calidad de humana la hace ser valiosa, ¿me entiendes?–Al decir esto miró al elfo quien no podía aguantar la risa – ¡si me entiendes!, no se puede hablar contigo.

-Si entiendo… -comenzó el elfo- andas muy susceptible últimamente… ¿Será por la falta de cariño?- murmuró

-Definitivamente no se puede hablar contigo –dijo enojado el vampiro mientras se dirigía a paso firme hacia el C.G alejándose así de su amigo, quien no podía parar de reír.

Pasando por el quiosco central se detuvo para ver como Alajea saltaba, literalmente, en un pie de felicidad. Comenzó a acercarse a ella para preguntarle que le ocurría cuando de pronto el viento le acarició la cara trayendo consigo el más delicioso aroma que había sentido en su vida. Obviamente él ya sabía a quién le pertenecía ese rico olor así que pasó de la sirena para caminar hasta el cerezo centenario, el lugar de donde provenía aquel aroma.

Al llegar, lo primero que vio fue a Erika quien llevaba un hermoso vestido nuevo, seguramente lo había comprado en honor al fénix, además, el vampiro notó que en su cabeza portaba una hermosa diadema con joyas rosadas. Era un conjunto maravilloso donde ella era sin duda la modelo perfecta para lucirlo. Al lado de la humana se encontraba la Fenghuang, ambas conversaban y reían. Huang Hua le preguntaba a Erika acerca de su vida mientras que Erika preguntaba por Eldarya. Se notaba a lo lejos que las dos se llevaban muy bien.

Se acercó más para hacerse ver. Ambas chicas pararon de hablar mientras miraron como el líder de Sombra se acercaba. La Fenghuang se paró efusivamente para abrazar al pelinegro mientras este le correspondía felizmente.

-¡Nevraaa!- Exclamó la fénix- ¡tanto tiempo!

-Jajaja- se reía el vampiro- pero si nos vimos hace poco, cuando fui a tu región por la misión.

-Igual fue hace mucho- dijo la morena mientras se soltaba del abrazo. –Conocí una amiga nueva.

-Así veo –miró con una sonrisa picarona a Erika- también somos buenos amigos.

La chica humana solo se limitó a mirarlo.

-Bueno éramos –dijo tristemente- a pesar de todo ambas se ven hermosas, no sabría decir cuál de las dos es más guapa- al decir esto último se acercó a Erika y le susurró al oído –pensándolo mejor, me quedo contigo preciosa –nuevamente la humana no hizo nada.

El vampiro se despidió de ambas para luego caminar hasta el interior del C.G.

Al ver el último mechón azabache del vampiro perderse en el camino, Huang Hua se volvió a sentar al lado de Erika.

-¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes?- dijo mirando a la chica.

-No nada- respondió inmediatamente.

-Mmm, bueno si ocurrió algo no estas obligada a decirme. Aunque… puedo asegurarte de que él brilló mucho cuando te vio. –dijo felizmente la fénix.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues… más tarde te lo explicaré.- contestó con una sonrisa apacible en su rostro.

.

.

Mientras el vampiro caminaba, pasó por fuera del mercado donde varios comerciantes promocionaban distintos tipos de cachivaches en honor a la fénix. Entre articulo tras artículo, logró divisar un pequeño collar dorado con gemas rosadas, muy parecido a la cofia que portaba Erika.

-¡Cuesta 60 manas! –exclamó Purriry

-Iré a buscar los manas y vuelvo –contestó el pelinegro para luego caminar hacia su habitación.

Con el dinero en el bolsillo se dirigió hacia el mercado cuando de pronto apareció Karenn.

-¡Hermano, que bueno que te veo! –soltó la chica- se me acabaron mis raciones de comida ¿me podrías dar de las tuyas?

-Sabes que tienes que guardar bien tu comida…-suspiro el vampiro- … bueno, saca de las mías.

-¡Gracias hermanito eres un amor!, vamos- le dijo tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Para dónde?

-A la cocina.

-Pero yo no quiero comer.

-Si tú no me das la comida frente a Karuto él no me creerá.

-Mmm… bueno vamos- caminó indeciso.

Conversó con el fauno hasta que este accedió a entregarle la comida a Karenn, no sin antes darle un sermón a la adolecente, regaño que por cierto se lo tenía bien merecido.

-Bueno hermana yo me voy –se despidió besándola en la mejilla.

Nuevamente se acercó a la plaza del mercado. Al preguntar por el collar se llevó la decepción de saber que alguien más ya lo había comprado. Si conseguía el abalorio tendría una gran excusa para acercarse Erika, pero lamentablemente no lo tenía. Miró el cielo, y vio que el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, la familia Fenghuang ya estaría dormida por lo tanto la humana estaría libre. Se armó de valor y decidió ir a hablar con ella, tratar de arreglar las cosas, desde hace una semana ya que la joven no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera para saludarlo.

Caminó en dirección a la habitación de la humana cuando vio que alguien nuevamente se le había adelantado.

Se escondió entre uno de los pilares que adornaban el pasillo para ver lo que ocurría.

La escena se veía realmente bien desde la posición del vampiro. Un muy sonrojado Leiftan conversaba muy coqueto con una sonrojada Erika. De pronto, de la chaqueta, el rubio sacó un pequeño collar dorado con pintas rosadas. Era el mismo que le iba a regalar él. La chica se dio vuelta y dejó que Leiftan le pusiera la joya en el cuello.

Más enojado no podía estar el vampiro quien para no hacer una escena de celos de la cual se arrepentiría más tarde caminó hasta su pieza y de un tirón cerró la puerta dando un sonoro portazo que se escuchó en todo el C.G.


	12. Traición

**Traición**

El calor de ese día recorría todo el C.G tanto así que muchas de las personas que vivían en el refugio habían decidido utilizar ropas más ligeras, en este sentido los miembros de la guardia de Eel habían resuelto también hacer lo mismo, si hasta incluso Valkyon había optado por aligerar un poco su carga de ropa.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y Leiftan dispuso a tomarse un momento libre para consentir a Amaya. La cargó hasta el jardín de la música y comenzó a acicalarla. Poco a poco y con mucho cuidado mojaba al animalito quien no se resistía ante las caricias del rubio. Casi al término del baño, el chico de la guardia sacó de la cartera de su pantalón una pequeña poción, la abrió y la vertió sobre su pequeño familiar, al hacerlo, el efecto de dicho menjunje fue inmediato dándole un exquisito aroma afrutado al animal.

Al retirarse del jardín se topó con Nevra quien se notaba a kilómetros lo muy enojado que se encontraba. Aun así, como siempre el lorialet mantuvo la compostura saludando afectuosamente al azabache.

-Hola Nevra ¿también vienes a bañar a tu familiar? –sonrió.

-No -contestó molesto- ese traidor no se merece ni que lo miren.

-Aaah entiendo -decidió cambiar el tema- no te entretengas mucho, recuerda que tenemos una reunión en la tarde –habló.

-¡Aquí el único que se entretiene eres tú! -exclamó el vampiro para luego caminar en sentido contrario que Leiftan.

Al escuchar dicha respuesta el rubio se sorprendió de sobre manera, sin embargo decidió pasar por alto la conversación puesto que el lorialet entendía perfectamente el peso que tenía el azabache como líder de guardia, aunado a esto, más estresado se sentiría con la misión que sería encargada al vampiro en la reunión de la tarde. Sin más cavilaciones comenzó a caminar en dirección al C.G acompañado de una suavecita, limpia y olorosa Panalulú.

- _No te entretengas mucho recuerda que tenemos una reunión en la tarde_ -remedaba el vampiro quien iba llegando al jardín. -Así que aquí estás traidor.- habló el vampiro a su familiar.

Shaitán sin ningún ánimo levantó la cabeza en señal de saludo y se volvió a echar.

- _Soy Shaitán y me gusta andar a la siga de Erika_ -trató de imitar al familiar, como si este hablara. - _Traicioné al estúpido de Nevra para estar con la humana_ -siguió.

El gran animal bostezó y cerró los ojos.

-Ahora me ignoras. Cuando antes me amabas... ingrato –comentó indiferente.

-Grrr.

-Tu empezaste... te perdoné lo del ojo -comenzó a enumerar con los dedos -te he perdonado las veces que te comes mi comida, te he perdonado hasta incluso cuando ahuyentas a las chicas de la absenta que me quiero ligar... pero... no te perdono que trates de quitarme a mi mujer -terminó seriamente.

Al escuchar lo último Shaitán levantó la cabeza.

-No pongas caras, era mía de hace tiempo.

-Grrr

-Animal traidor ¿desde cuándo que me engañas con ella? -exclamó.

…

…

Enojado producto del espectáculo observado hace dos días, el vampiro caminó hasta la cantina para poder tomar un buen desayuno. Como su guardia debía estar entre las mejores convocó a los integrantes de Sombra a un entrenamiento masivo, por lo tanto, su desayuno debía ser contundente, ya que por supuesto, él también debía participar y demostrar él poderío que debía alcanzar la guardia que él manejaba.

Al llegar a la cantina se dio cuenta de que ya muchos de los de su guardia estaban también desayunando, preparándose para el duro entrenamiento que se venía a continuación.

Al recibir su comida se dio cuenta de que el comedor estaba lleno quedando solo una silla libre, justo al lado de Erika. Se encaminó para sentarse, con cuidado depositó su plato en la mesa y sin hacer mucho ruido se sentó.

Comenzó a comer cuando el aroma de la muchacha comenzó embriagar al vampiro. Al sentir el aroma atrayente que desprendía Erika no pudo evitar sentir un cierto alivio, era como si su enojo se hubiese disipado inmediatamente. Recordó que era él quien le había fallado, que era él quien la había lastimado. Era el momento perfecto para entablar una conversación con ella, aunque, para sorpresa del líder de guardia fue ella quien comenzó a hablar.

-Nevra, dijo Miiko que te dijera que a las 4 hay reunión en la sala de cristal. –su voz denotaba inseguridad.

-Gracias por el comunicado preciosa –dijo seductoramente pelinegro.

-También dijo que no se te ocurriera llegar tarde.

-A la orden preciosa, como tú digas.

La chica trataba de ignorar al vampiro quien a cada segundo se acercaba más y más a ella, solo, para deleitarse con ese delicioso olor único que ella tenía.

Al ver como el vampiro se acercaba peligrosamente, tomó su silla y la alejó un poco, esto no desalentó al chico quien como acto reflejo hizo lo mismo que la castaña acercándose nuevamente a ella.

El joven la estaba observando, miraba cada parte de su rostro, desde sus hermosos ojos violeta hasta sus perfectos labios rosados. Su mirada bajó más, hasta el mentón, luego hasta ese cuello, fuente de vida para él.

Al fin ella se atrevió a mirarlo también. Al igual como lo había hecho él, los ojos de ella escrutaron cada parte de su cara. Ambos frente a frente se perdieron en el rostro del otro. Él comenzó a acercar su mano hasta las mejillas de ella donde las acarició tiernamente, luego bajó hasta el cuello, donde delicadamente rozó sus dedos apretándolos a la tersa piel de ella. De pronto sintió algo helado, algo metálico, lo sujetó y lo tiró dejándolo a la vista, era el estúpido collar que le había regalado Leiftan. La muy maldita joya estaba entre la ropa de la joven y por eso no se veía a simple vista.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el vampiro dejando de lado todo tipo de comportamiento romántico con la chica para dar pie a la ira y los celos.

-Es un collar –contestó la muchacha.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? –preguntó enojado.

-Me lo regalaron.

-¿Quién?

-Leiftan

-¿Y desde cuando ese te regala cosas?

La chica tomó la joya de entre los dedos del vampiro pero este lo sujetaba muy fuerte.

-Nevra suéltalo que lo vas a romper –contestaba desesperada la chica.

-Huang Hua se fue ayer, ya no hay necesidad de que lleves ese collar.

-Bueno a mí me gusta.

El vampiro la miró enfadado. –Si tanto te gusta quédate con Leiftan también.

-Lo haría si pudiera… es más caballero que muchos hombres que viven en el C.G.

-Claro –soltó sarcásticamente el pelinegro- estamos hablando de Leiftan el perfecto.

-Lo es –sentenció Erika.

-Bueno te dejo de molestar entonces… espero que para la otra "el perfecto" te regale algo menos feo que ese estúpido collar.

Soltó el abalorio, tomó su silla y se alejó de la chica.

Tratando de ignorar la esencia de la joven comió rápidamente.

-¿Que ocurre Nevi?- preguntó melosamente una de las chicas de la guardia sombra.

-Nada… solo ando estresado –contestó el vampiro haciendo pucheros.

-Ohhh… pobrecito Nevi… ¿quieres que te ayude a olvidar el estrés?

-Bueeno…-comentó el vampiro adoptando un tono más seductor. –Esta noche podría ser, en mi habitación. –miraba de reojo a Erika mientras coqueteaba.

-Bueno más tarde te veo –lo besó en la mejilla.

Erika se levantó, tomó su plato a pesar de que aún le quedaba comida y se cambió a una mesa recién desocupada.

Él lo sentía…otra vez la había cagado. Se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que acababa de hacer. Exasperado terminó de comer y se fue.

Llegó a la playa donde la mayor parte de los y las integrantes de la guardia había llegado. Entre esos estaba Moyra la chica pelirroja con quien había quedado esa noche.

Como era de esperarse el entrenamiento ese día fue duro, sumado a eso que Moyra a cada momento le guiñaba un ojo, le decía comentarios seductores incluso hasta se acercaba para tocarlo. A él ese tipo de comportamientos antes no le molestaban en absoluto pero ahora era diferente. Solo había utilizado a la pelirroja por despecho, para molestar a Erika, sacarle celos.

Al término del entrenamiento dejó en libertad a las tropas para que fueran a asearse. Tomó sus cosas y se sentó en la playa para descansar, por suerte para él, la chica con la que había quedado se había ido junto a sus amigas, por lo tanto, estaba completamente solo.

Comenzó a mirar la arena cuando vio que algo se movió…

Sigilosamente siguió a la pequeña sombra que se movía, esto lo llevó hasta la entrada del bosque. Se acercó un poco hasta que la sombra se volvió más grande y más sólida, …era Shaitán.

El pelinegro se quedó tras un árbol mientras miraba lo que hacía su familiar.

De entre los arbustos salió Erika con una canasta. Al ver a Shaitán dejó la canasta en el suelo y corrió a abrazar al perro quien a su vez corría hacia ella moviendo la cola.

-Hola precioso –susurró la humana mientras el animal se echaba en el suelo de espaldas para que la muchacha le rascara la panza.

-Eres muy lindo –comentó la chica mientras le rascaba –algún día de estos investigaré quien es tu dueño para preguntarle cómo te llamas.

Efusivo el perro se levantó para lamerle la mano a la chica. Así estuvieron un buen rato. Finalmente la muchacha se despidió del gran perro con una caricia en la cabeza, tomó su canasta y se alejó al interior del C.G.

Cuando la castaña se perdió de la vista del vampiro este salió de su escondite. La conducta del perro hacia la humana era desconocida para el joven puesto que su familiar pocas veces se comportaba de esa manera con él -Traidor –le habló el pelinegro al familiar.

Shaitán al ver a su amo, se levantó rápidamente y escapó hacia el interior del C.G.

Nevra fue a ducharse para luego buscar a Erika antes de que comenzara la reunión. Lamentablemente en el camino encontró al "perfecto" de Leiftan y a al traidor.

…

…

Nevra suspiró, era estúpido desquitarse con Shaitán si toda la culpa la tenía él.

-Ven aquí amigo.

Al escucharlo el perro se paró moviendo frenéticamente la cola.

-Tu traición será agregada a la lista de perdonazos. –se acercó para comenzar a acariciarlo.

Era una odisea bañarlo, las pataletas que hacía el animal eran sorprendentes. Era igual de exagerado que él, ahora entendía porque Leiftan siempre decía que los familiares se parecían a sus dueños.

…

…

Bueno –comenzó Miiko- han sido llamados a esta reunión por un caso que nos tiene bastante preocupados. La situación en Balenvia está cada vez peor, es por esto, que entre los miembros de la guardia brillante decidimos poner en acción un plan de reconocimiento en la zona. Dicho plan no será como el anterior –continuaba seriamente- esta vez, el reconocimiento será más detallado.

Todos los que estaban en la sala estaban sorprendidos.

-Para la misión necesito a dos personas que serán cruciales en la investigación. Nevra y Erika –los miró a ambos –ustedes dos se encargarán de ir a Balenvia.

.

.

.

Continuaraaa…..

.

.

.

Bueno lectoras y lectores nuevamente espero que hayan disfrutado leer, desde este capítulo comienza la "recta final" de este "arco argumental", por lo que los siguientes capítulos estimo más o menos que serán 2, a menos que se me vengan a la mente más ideas.

 _Midmei_ : Me alegra un montón que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos. Como últimamente he escrito capítulos más largos, el último que leíste pues era más corto asi que si… no fue percepción tuya… (no se si me explique). Poco a poco está reaccionando así que calma jaja.

Bueno me despido. Pasen un buen año nuevo con su familia.

Cuidense hasta la próxima n.n


	13. Déjame Explicarte

**Déjame explicarte**

 _ **Nevra**_

Miré el reloj de la sala de las puertas dándome cuenta de que ya era hora de la reunión. Me dirigí apresuradamente hacia la sala de cristal donde estaban instalados casi todos los miembros del consejo.

Todos los presentes ya estaban sentados frente a la gran mesa de vidrio. Algunos miembros de la guardia brillante como Ykhar y Keroshane se dedicaban a ordenar mapas y papeles, mientras que otros 3 miembros de la misma guardia, entre ellos Leiftan, ya estaban sentados a un lado de la kitsune quien en ese momento se ubicaba en la cabecera de la mesa. Seguido de ellos encontré a Valkyon y Ezarel, ambos hablaban animadamente.

Me senté al lado de Valkyon con el fin de unirme a la conversación.

-Wow... felicitaciones "nevi" por fin llegas. -me dijo el elfo quien estaba frente a Valkyon.

-Oyee -me mostré ofendido -es aún temprano.

-Lo sé -sonrió burlonamente.

Suspiré cansado, sin duda este día había sido agotador.

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? -preguntó el grisáceo.

-Bien -respondí- hay algunos miembros que necesitan mejorar, pero con una buena ración de entrenamiento diario podrán rendir a un buen nivel.

-Debes estar estresado -comento Valkyon.

-Bastante -confesé mientras me recostaba encima de la mesa, apoyando así mi cabeza en mis brazos.

-No te preocupes querido Valkyon -comenzó el peli azul -Moyra le sacará el estrés esta noche -lo último lo dijo en tono irónico.

Al escuchar eso me erguí. -¿cómo sabes eso? -pregunté temeroso.

-Los rumores vuelan en el C.G. Pero creo... que al ver tu cara... al parecer no eran solo simples rumores. –dijo el elfo entre risas.

-¿Entonces es cierto? –Se sorprendió Valkyon –Yo pensé que te gustaba Erika.

-Nooo…. Osea si…mmm… osea, no lo sé -suspiré exasperado.

Ambos me miraron con sorpresa.

-Entonces… ¿también es cierto que hiciste llorar a Erika?- preguntó tajante el alquimista.

Al escuchar eso último entró a mí un dolor que se expandió por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi garganta donde se formó un gran nudo que apenas me dejaba respirar. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiese hecho llorar? …a ella que siempre sonreía. Al pensar eso agache la cabeza con pesar, no me lo podía creer.

-Jajajaja- soltó de repente el elfo. –Deberías haber visto tu cara.

Lo miré con sorpresa. Al ver que me estaba molestando me entró algo de alivio saber que en verdad ella no había llorado por mi culpa.

-Ezarel –interrumpió Valkyon- ya vasta.

-Así que todo era un juego ¿E-we-leïn? –dije seriamente.

El peli azul me miró molesto.

-Lo de Eweleïn es diferente –dijo serio el elfo. –Aun así no te entiendo –añadió -si tanto la amas, si tanto te preocupas por ella ¿Por qué sigues jugando con otras chicas del C.G?

-No la amo –dije apresuradamente –solo me gusta pasar tiempo con ella.

-Si claro –respondió con sarcasmo el ojiverde –eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Al escuchar eso suspire. Como vi que aún no empezaba la reunión me pare de mi asiento solo para ir a espiar rápidamente a Erika. Quería ver como estaba pues no soportaba la idea de que hubiera llorado por mi culpa.

-¿Para dónde vas?- preguntó rápidamente Valkyon.

-Iré a tomar agua –mentí.

Coloqué una mano en mi pelo y caminé unos pasos mirando a Valkyon para luego girar mi vista hacia la entrada, cuando de pronto choque con algo… o mejor dicho con alguien.

-¿Erika estas bien? –pregunté apresuradamente al ver que sin querer la había golpeado con mi codo en la cabeza.

-Si -dijo secamente mientras se sobaba para disipar el dolor.

-Déjame ver –dije acercando mi mano, mano que ella corrió de un golpe con el antebrazo.

Me dejó ahí parado mientras ella se fue a sentar al lado de Ezarel. Caminé hasta mi puesto que quedaba frente a ella y me senté nuevamente.

-¿No que ibas a tomas agua? –preguntó inocentemente Valkyon.

-No –conteste con la mirada fija en la humana –se me pasó la sed…

-¿¡Que hace ella aquí!? –protestó una de las mujeres de la guardia brillante.

-Ella –contestó Miiko mientras arrastraba las palabras –está aquí porque yo la llamé… bien –volvió a su tono habitual –comencemos ahora que estamos todos reunidos. –Al ver que nadie añadía nada más, prosiguió -Bueno han sido llamados a esta reunión por un caso que nos tiene bastante preocupados. La situación en Balenvia está cada vez peor, es por esto, que entre los miembros de la guardia brillante decidimos poner en acción un plan de reconocimiento en la zona. Dicho plan no será como el anterior –continuaba seriamente- esta vez, el reconocimiento será más detallado.

-¿Más detallado? –preguntó Ezarel.

-Si –contestó Miiko- la vez pasada, la misión que tuvieron tú y Erika fue solo de exploración por el pueblo y por las afueras de las cuevas, momento en el cuál ambos fueron atacados por un animal que rondaba la zona. Esta vez, como dije anteriormente será diferente. La misión de ahora es explorar por dentro de la caverna. Los lugareños concuerdan de que algo o alguien los está envenenando, si no se encontró nada en sus afueras será entonces dentro de la gruta.

Todos los que estaban en la sala estaban sorprendidos incluso los de la guardia brillante.

Todos al escuchar las palabras de Miiko asentimos. De vez en cuando miraba a Erika quien con toda la atención miraba a la mujer zorro.

-Para la misión necesito a dos personas que serán cruciales en la investigación. Nevra y Erika – la kitsune nos miró a ambos –ustedes dos se encargarán de ir a Balenvia.

-¿Porque ella?- preguntó la misma chica de la guardia brillante que se indignó con la llegada de la humana- Miiko por favor, ya habíamos hablado de la misión, pero que ELLA esté acá y que además vaya a una misión tan importante acompañada de uno de los líderes de guardia… ¿no crees que le estas dando mucha importancia?

-No lo creo Emma, a Erika se le está dando la importancia necesaria. –Respondió Miiko- Si leíste el reporte anterior te darás cuenta de que Erika tiene grandes dotes de investigación, además ella…

-Si pero es una humana sin importancia…-interrumpió la chica.

-Te recuerdo –intervine- que ella no es solo una humana, es una faelienne, además pertenece a la guardia de obsidiana, tiene todo el derecho de ir a una misión y que esté bien protegida.

-Aah y dime ¿tú la protegerás o solo quieres ganar puntos para luego encamarte con ella? –la voz de Emma tenía un tono de ironía y desdén.

Al escuchar lo último me paré del asiento para replicar cuando…

-Emma recuérdame si estamos en esta reunión para tratar de resolver un conflicto en Balenvia o para tratar de arreglar tu amargada vida –habló el elfo –si tienes que tratar algún problema con Nevra hazlo a solas y no delante de nosotros.

-Ezarel…-intervino Miiko.

-Si Nevra no te quiso, no es culpa de Erika –continuo el elfo –como dijo Nevra, ella está viviendo aquí, ella es una faelienne, ella es una de nosotros ahora, entonces, no le veo el porqué de tanta desconfianza. ¿Por qué no puede ir con alguien que la puede defender?

Al escuchar las palabras de Ezarel quedé sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía que el elfo defendía tanto a Erika.

-Ella está en la guardia de obsidiana, por lo tanto ya debería saber defender…

-Pues no lo sabe.

-¿Porque no va con Valkyon entonces?, él la puede defender mejor que Nevra.

-Nevra también es fuerte ¿Por qué no podría ir él?

Esta discusión estaba llegando un poco lejos, miré a Erika quien se notaba bastante incomoda.

-Ella tiene razón –interrumpió Erika –no es necesario que vaya con alguien de la guardia. Emma tiene razón.

-No- intervine –claro que no tiene razón. Erika ¿y si te pasa algo? –solté preocupado mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Es verdad –habló Ezarel- necesitas a alguien que te ayude y te resguarde.

-Yo, como su líder –comenzó el grisáceo –lamento de no haberla ayudado tanto en su entrenamiento… es solo que Erika –la miró –necesita conocer acerca de sus orígenes, siempre está estudiando. A pesar de todo, su fuerte no es la fuerza, si no su inteligencia y esto lo ha demostrado a lo largo de toda su estancia aquí en Eldarya. Sea quien sea, ella tiene todo el derecho de involucrarse en misiones y de estar bien protegida.

Al escuchar esto vi como Emma enojada se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bien, después de toda esta discusión voy a hablar y quiero que nadie me interrumpa esta vez. –habló Miiko quien sostenía con fuerza su bastón mientras que este desprendía una intensa llama azul. –Como dijeron los chicos, Erika necesita protección, esto ya lo hemos hablado con Leiftan y ambos estamos de acuerdo en este punto. Ahora, ¿Por qué elegimos a Erika?, no solo fue por su inteligencia, sino también porque ella ya ha estado en Balenvia y ya conoce el camino y las entradas hacia la cueva…

-Pero Ezarel también es inteligente y fue a Balenvia –interrumpió furiosa la de la guardia brillante.

El bastón de Miiko soltó una llama más poderosa que la anterior- Ezarel y Valkyon –habló mas fuerte- estarán en una misión con los Fenghuang, a pesar de esto, la elección del acompañante de Erika no fue por descarte, Nevra sin duda es un maestro del camuflaje y del sigilo, además de ser muy fuerte, esto posibilitará de sobremanera la finalización de la misión y la protección de Erika. ¿Alguna otra duda Emma? ¿Algo que haya quedado en el tintero y que debas decir?

-No –miró furiosa – nada.

-¿Cuándo partimos? –pregunté.

-Mañana por la mañana –me respondió Leiftan.

A pesar de los celos que le tenía le agradecía internamente que haya sido uno de los que maquinó mi salida a Balenvia con Erika.

-Para la misión- comenzó el rubio- se les entregará casi todo lo necesario, alimento y un kit de acampamento, sin embargo, no les podemos otorgar monturas. En Balenvia los estarán esperando Eweleïn, Chrome y Valarian, cada uno llevó una montura, de vuelta deberán compartirlas. Como se irán caminando, el viaje a Balenvia es de 3 días aproximadamente. Ykhar –continuo el lorialet- les hará entrega de un mapa con las zonas específicas donde se puede acampar. Duerman ahí, no en otra parte. Nevra -me miró seriamente- confío en ti y en tu buen juicio... cuídala... cuídense.

-Lo haremos -contesté.

-Bien- terminó Miiko- Erika, Nevra, vayan a descansar. Nosotros seguiremos con la reunión. Erika, asegúrate de pedirles las raciones de comida a Karuto... y cuídate -lo último lo dijo en tono afectuoso.

Miiko se volvió hacia el resto del grupo para seguir con la reunión mientras yo miré rápidamente a Erika.

-¿Vamos? -le pregunté.

Ella se paró de su asiento y yo hice lo mismo. Salí de la sala antes que ella para poder esperarla afuera. Cuando nos encontramos le hablé.

-Tú te encargas de la comida con Karuto y yo paso a recoger el kit de acampada donde Purral.

Ella solo asintió. A pesar de que yo la miraba a los ojos, su mirada nunca se encontró con la mía. Conocía tan bien esa careta. Era de alguien que estaba enamorada... ¿de mí? ¿de Leiftan?. El solo hecho de pensar que el rubio era el que ocupaba los pensamientos de ella en todo momento me hizo sentir mucha envidia. Yo no conocía el amor, pero si reconocía la cara de las chicas que se enamoraban de mí. No me gustaba que ellas sintieran amor por mí, yo no era alguien de quien se debían enamorar, pero con Erika era diferente, al contrario de las demás no soportaba la idea de saber que ella no me quisiera.

Caminó alejándose de mí.

-Erika espera. -la detuve del brazo.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

-Vamos a ir a una misión importante, vamos a pasar 3 días completamente solos y casi 4 días más donde estaremos trabajando en la cueva. En verdad -dije con pesar- no te imaginas cuanto quiero que se arreglen las cosas entre tú y yo. -sentí como la tensión en su brazo se disipaba- Yo... lo siento. Siento si te hice daño. No sabes cuánto siento si te lastimé. Te extraño mucho -terminé de decir mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Al finalizar mi pequeño discurso ella se volvió hacia mí, me miró y depositó suavemente la palma de su mano en mi rostro, al hacer esto recibí su caricia con una sonrisa sincera. Acoplé mi mano a la suya apegándola aún más a mi mejilla, mientras cerraba mis ojos. La sentí sonreír. No podría describir lo mucho que extrañaba sus caricias. Con mi mano en su mano y aun con mis ojos cerrados, moví su mano hacia mi boca donde deposité un tierno beso, dejé su cálida piel en mis labios por un momento hasta que abrí los ojos y la vi a ella. Estaba roja como siempre lo estaba cuando se acercaba mucho a mí.

-Bien -dijo- te perdono.

Me alegre tanto escuchar eso que me acerqué para tomarla entre mis brazos.

-Entonces... ¿amigos otra vez?

-Si -me correspondió ella.

Nos separamos para comenzar a buscar los implementos que necesitábamos para el viaje. En el fondo estaba muy feliz de haberme arreglado con ella y más feliz aún de que por fin iría con ella a Balenvia.

Recogí el bolso con las cosas de acampada y de paso fui a recoger algunas medicinas y vendas que nos podrían servir ante cualquier eventualidad.

Caminé hasta la pieza de ella para cerciorarme de que tuviera su bolso listo. Golpee la puerta pero nadie me abrió. Apegué mi oreja a la puerta y sentí ligeramente su suave respiración... estaba durmiendo.

-¿Qué haces? -me preguntó Ykhar quien al verme pegado a la puerta se sorprendió.

-Quería hablar con Erika pero está durmiendo... es por lo de la misión -añadí.

-Si la veo más tarde le diré que la andabas buscando -respondió.

-Gracias.

Me encerré en la pieza hasta que cayó la noche.

 _Toc toc toc_

Erika –susurré.

Me paré como un resorte y abrí rápidamente la puerta de mi habitación, todo esto, con la esperanza de encontrarme con la castaña, si hasta tenía planeado hacerla pasar para que conociera mi pieza… pero… en vez de encontrarme con mi hermosa chica, me encontré con Moyra.

-Nevi ya llegué- me dijo sonriente.

Yo no sabía que cara poner ante la aparición de la joven de mi guardia. Al verme sorprendido se acercó a mí y me besó.

-Nevra me estabas buscan...-irrumpió Erika por el pasillo.

Moyra aún abrazada a mí se giró hacia Erika.

-Nevi ahora está ocupado- contestó seriamente.

-Así veo -respondió amargamente la humana quien se estaba dando la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera! -grité zafándome del agarre de la pelirroja.

Erika estaba llegando a su habitación cuando le di alcance.

-Erika, por favor. -le hablé desesperadamente -escúchame.

-No deberías estar aquí -me contestó ella.

-No es lo que piensas.

-Te acabo de ver con ella. -exclamó de repente, su voz solo denotaba desprecio.

-Te juro que no es nada de lo que piensas. Si me dejas explicártelo...

-No es necesario Nevra. Ya entendí que Emma tiene razón en todo, te gusta ganar puntos para acostarte con cualquier chica, lo haces con Moyra así como lo has tratado de hacer conmigo durante todo este tiempo.

-Chicos al fin los vemos, queríamos invitarlos a la cantina para... -se detuvo Ezarel que estaba acompañado de Valkyon.

-Erika solo déjame explicártelo todo. En verdad no es lo que piensas. -seguí tratando de convencerla sin importar si mis amigos me estaban escuchando.

-Olvídalo, no tienes por qué explicarme lo que haces cada vez que conquistas a una mujer, ahórrate tus asquerosas explicaciones. -entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

Erika abre -comencé a golpear.

Al terminar de ver la escena Valkyon se acercó cautelosamente para decirme que estarían en la cantina por si quería estar con ellos. El rostro del grisáceo así como del peli azul solo demostraban preocupación.

Al verlos perderse por el pasillo apegue mi oreja a la puerta. Traté de concentrarme solamente en ella. Al hacerlo, solo sentí su entrecortada respiración… estaba llorando.

-Shaitán- dije en un susurro.

Detrás de mí desde el suelo apareció la sombra de mi familiar.

-Acompáñala… a Erika –Se me cortó la voz.

Tan pronto como apareció, la sombra de Shaitán desapareció en el suelo.

.

.

 _ **Erika**_

Al verlo abrazado a ella se me quebró el corazón. Entendí que lo que dijo Emma en la reunión era cierto y no tuve reparos en hacérselo saber. Yo sabía que él era mujeriego, cosa que no me molestaba hasta que él se empezó a acercar más a mí. No me di cuenta de cuanto estaba enamorada de él hasta el momento en que lo vi besándose con otra.

Me encerré con llave, me acerqué a mi cama y me recosté en ella. Miré al techo y de pronto sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a rodear mis ojos para luego desbordarse para caer en mis mejillas. Al pensar en él, en lo que me decía, en sus abrazos sentía una pena demasiado grande. Al pensar en él, pequeños sonidos salían de mi boca. Sentí vergüenza de lo que estaba sintiendo, tanto, que cubrí mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos para que nadie me viera… como si alguien me viese. Volví a la realidad al sentir mis manos completamente mojadas. De pronto sentí que algo se removió por encima de mi cama. Miré al lado mío, era el perro que siempre se me aparecía.

-Hola hermoso- dije entre llantos. Mis hipidos no me dejaban respirar bien.

Al verme, el gran animal comenzó a olerme el cuello. Se levantó un poco para moverse encima de la cama y se recostó a mi lado descansando su cabeza en mi vientre. Inmediatamente sentí una inexplicable sensación de calor que recorría mi cuerpo.

-Hasta tú tienes más sentimientos que el idiota.- susurré antes de caer dormida.

.

.

.

.

Aquí va la segunda parte del "especial", espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Como dije anteriormente esta recta final podría tener aproximadamente 3 capítulos en total, pero estoy viendo que van a ser más, porque hay muchas cosas aún que se deben resolver antes de pasar al siguiente "arco argumental" así que espero que tengan paciencia, disfruten e imaginen con la lectura C:

Espero sus review que como siempre me dejan muy feliz :3, también como siempre muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se toman un minuto de su tiempo para comentar lo que escribo.

 **Midmei:** de hecho da un poco de risa la inmadurez de Nevra en la historia jaja, él ama a Erika pero no sabe cómo enfrentarlo y es por eso que tiene estos conflictos internos :D

 **Love You:** gracias!, me alegra un montón saber que te gusta la historia y que la encuentras divertida :D

 **B.K.R:** Yo ya lo dije… para escribir la personalidad de Nevra me inspire en personajes adultos pero con mentalidad infantil jaja me siento satisfecha de saber que en la conversación de Nevra y Shaitán pude representar eso :D

.

Bueno, hasta la próxima cuidanse ;)


	14. Charla

**Charla**

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en Eldarya y con esto muchos de los animales nocturnos empezaban a esfumarse rápidamente para esconderse del día que vertiginosamente iniciaba en el C.G, el viento frío de la mañana, así como el rocío en cada flor desaparecían al son del calor matutino.

En aquel frío de aquella alborada, en la puerta de entrada hacia el bosque, un joven vampiro llevaba esperando aproximadamente 15 minutos. Cada cierto tiempo observaba hacia el interior del C.G esperando a que su compañera de misión apareciera, sin embargo la espera era lenta por lo que decidió ir en su búsqueda, soltó su mochila, la dejó en el suelo a un lado de la puerta y se internó en el C.G. Cuando iba llegando al sendero de los arcos, a lo lejos vio una hermosa melena castaña que se venía aproximando. Cuando la muchacha llegó cerca de él, siguió de largo sin detenerse ni un solo instante para saludarlo.

La chica continuó su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de salida del C.G donde minutos antes la había estado esperando el azabache.

-Llegas tarde -le dijo Nevra sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

Por más que el vampiro observaba a la faelienne, el flequillo de esta no lo dejaba mirar hacia los ojos de la joven.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida- contestó desdeñosamente la chica.

El pelinegro suspiró.

-Para la próxima dile a tu Corko que te despierte, ellos son buenos madrugadores -le sonrió.

-Mi familiar -desvió la mirada- desapareció desde que fui a dejar al kappa.

El joven líder tomó su mochila y se puso a caminar, Erika lo siguió. -Debiste habérmelo dicho... te hubiera comprado o conseguido uno yo mismo.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso... no es tu deber. -contestó la muchacha mientras, con la cabeza gacha miraba el camino.

-Lo sé... solo que -miró al cielo- haría lo que fuera por tí.

La chica no contestó. Caminaron por un buen rato hasta que por fin salieron de los límites del C.G.

Ambos viajaron en silencio un rato. Erika había comenzado a caminar más lento por lo que se empezó poco a poco a alejar del vampiro.

-¿Estas cansada? -preguntó el azabache mientras volvía la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su compañera.

-No -contestó inmediatamente la castaña.

-Debes estar más cerca mío... no quiero que te pase algo.

La joven caminó más rápido para estar al lado de Nevra.

Pasaron una hora en completo silencio, solo se escuchaban los pájaros del bosque y las pisadas de ella.

-Descansemos un poco -dijo el azabache mientras paraba y dejaba la mochila en el suelo. Al verlo, Erika hizo lo mismo, se sentó en una roca y contempló el bosque que la rodeaba.

-Erika -la llamó- deberíamos tomar desayuno... nos queda un largo camino por lo que vamos a necesitar muchas fuerzas.

Al escuchar eso la joven faelienne comenzó a sacar las raciones de comida de su mochila. Por otro lado, Nevra estaba sentado mirando el mapa, de vez en cuando miraba su brújula para cerciorarse de ir por el camino correcto, al terminar de ojear el plano, lo dobló y lo guardó junto a la brújula.

-¿Quieres agua? -preguntó seriamente la chica.

-Bueno.

Erika le tendió a Nevra un trozo de pan, una barra de cereal, una fruta y una botella de agua.

-Si vamos al paso de hace un rato, estaremos llegando al campamento a las 5 aproximadamente, todo esto -añadió- obviamente contando algunos minutos de descanso que podremos tomarnos.

-Ya.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -preguntó el vampiro.

-No nada.

-¿Segura? -preguntó mirando a la chica mientras esta comía.

-Si.

El pelinegro suspiró, sus intentos de hacerse el desentendido acerca de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior habían sido infructuosos.

-Erika... con respecto a lo que pasó anoche -habló el vampiro- ... tu... no me dejaste explicarte lo que sucedió.

-Entendí lo que vi -contestó la chica.

-Pues entendiste mal.

La chica lo ignoró. Se dedicó a beber agua y a comer en silencio ante la mirada atenta del crepuscular.

-Eres demasiado hermosa cuando te pones celosa. -dijo el joven riéndose.

-No estoy celosa -contestó inmediatamente.

-Si claro, y yo soy el rey de Eldarya -dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. -Desde aquí huele a celos.

La chica se sacó la chaqueta dejando a propósito, a la vista del nocturno, el collar que le había regalado Leiftan.

Nevra miró el abalorio mientras inconscientemente estrujaba el pan que se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Hace calor -comentó la joven dejando la chaqueta amarrada en la mochila.

-¿Aún andas con ese feo collar?- preguntó sarcástico el vampiro.

-Si... ¿algún problema con eso?

-Claro que si... es feo. –contestó con desdén.

-No es feo. Es lindo igual que la persona que me regaló. -dijo mirando desafiante a Nevra.

-Él no es lindo -le cortó.

-¿A no? Pregúntale a cualquier chica del C.G... Pregúntale a Moyra, a ver que te dice.

-¿Celosa?

-No... Solo te digo que le preguntes.

-¿Y porque me la nombras a ella?

-Porque de seguro tú y ella son muy íntimos... por eso pregúntale.

-¿Te afecta en algo si somos íntimos? –preguntó burlonamente.

-No -lo miró.

-En todo caso amorcito... siempre te voy a preferir a tí -confesó sinceramente.

-Si claro -contestó la castaña- y yo soy la reina de Eldarya.

-Ves reina mía, estamos destinados a estar juntos. -le tiró un beso.

Erika desvió la mirada ignorando al chico quien a toda costa quería coquetear con ella, al pensar eso, la joven decidió no seguirle el juego, puesto durante la noche anterior le habían quedado bien claras las verdaderas intenciones mujeriegas del vampiro.

Cuando terminaron de comer, arreglaron algunas cosas y se levantaron para seguir caminando.

Durante la caminata la chica se concentraba en explorar el bosque, miraba con extrañeza cada flor, cada insecto y cada animal que veía, Nevra, al ver esto comenzó a explicarle algunas cosas de Eldarya, prácticamente asimilando un rol de guía. Por otro lado, Erika lo escuchó sin rechistar, aprovechando al máximo la instancia en donde el azabache por primera vez no le hablaba con segundas intenciones sino que se comportaba como un atento profesor.

-Mira –dijo de pronto el vampiro. –Ese insecto de ahí –apuntó con el dedo –es uno de los componentes para la poción que hiciste para mí cuando me resfrié. –Al decir esto, el joven recordó lo picante que estaba dicha pócima.

Erika al escuchar eso no pudo evitar arrugar toda la cara.

-Jajaja –rio el vampiro.

-Entonces… ¿era esa jalea viscosa que tuve que ponerle al brebaje?

-Sip –Sonrió.

La chica lo miró detenidamente –si sabías que tenía eso ¿Por qué usaste el remedio? –preguntó con asco.

-Porque me la regalaste tu –la miró- y no hay nada mejor que los regalos que te hace tu mujer –comentó satisfecho.

-¿Tu mujer? –preguntó la faelienne quien realmente no entendía para nada a que se refería el vampiro.

-Pequeña mía algún día lo entenderás. –Respondió el vampiro mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

La chica rodó los ojos –volviendo al tema, ¿cómo se llama el insecto?

-Mmm…- se detuvo el pelinegro mientras posaba una de sus manos en el mentón.

Erika quien también se detuvo para observar a su compañero, no podía evitar pensar en lo interesante que se veía el vampiro haciendo esa pose.

-… la verdad no lo sé –sonrió Nevra mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

-Pero…

-Simplemente –la interrumpió- sé que es ese insecto por sus colores y por la forma, pero no sé qué nombre tiene, Eweleïn o Ezarel deben saberlo –terminó de decir para continuar caminando. –Yo, no soy muy bueno para la alquimia o la medicina.

-Ooh entiendo –susurró la chica. Entonces… ¿cuáles exactamente son tus funciones?- preguntó curiosa.

-Como soy líder de la guardia Sombra mis funciones son de espionaje lo que conlleva mucho el sigilo, la estrategia y el ataque… Aun así –continuó- tengo que saber algunos conceptos de alquimia para preparar algunas pociones que me ayudarán en alguna misión, así también debo saber algo de primeros auxilios.

La joven lo miró satisfecha –gracias por aclararme esa duda, no entendía exactamente qué era lo que hacía tu guardia.

-De nada -sonrió –ahora que lo sabes, ¿en qué guardia te hubiese gustado entrar?

-Por aptitud estoy en la Obsidiana. –respondió la faelienne.

-Me refiero a por gustos, a mí me gusta mi guardia, pero ¿a ti te gusta la tuya?

-Mmm, sí, me gusta, pero me hubiese gustado más la guardia Absenta.

-¿Por qué la Absenta? –preguntó. -Ahí está Ezarel –comentó con gracia.

-Si lo sé, pero no soy muy sigilosa, y además no me gusta la guerra. Prefiero aprender a hacer pociones medicinales.

-Pero primor –comenzó con coquetería el joven –tu deberías ser de mi guardia, es más, cuando lleguemos a casa le diré a Miiko que te cambie de guardia a la mía –rio.

-Ya te dije que prefiero hacer pociones. –dijo seria.

-Para eso necesitas muchísima práctica.

-¿A qué te refieres?, dijiste que te había hecho bien la poción que te entregué.

-Bueno…-el vampiro estaba acorralado.

Ante la mirada atenta y desaprobatoria de Erika el joven crepuscular comenzó a realizar un debate interno… si le decía la verdad, ella se enojaría aún más de lo que ya estaba, por el contrario si le mentía, la joven seguiría creyendo que tenía un don para elaborar pócimas y remedios medicinales, se haría hasta falsas esperanzas.

-Bueno, la verdad es que el remedio que me diste no funcionó, es más, me dio mucha comezón.

-¿Entonces me mentiste? –se sorprendió exageradamente la chica.

-Si -agachó la cabeza.

Cuando respondió sintió que la muchacha se detuvo así que él también lo hizo. Miró a la chica y al verla se sorprendió. En ella había una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Jejeje, entonces funcionó.

-¿Qué funcionó? –preguntó incrédulo el vampiro.

-Te dije que Ezarel me había ayudado a hacer la crema –comenzó a reírse –cuando le conté que te la daría a tí, me dio un componente extremo picante, jajaja, y comencé a echarle un poco jajaja quizás dos o tres cucharadas jajaja –se apretó el estómago, no podía parar de carcajear. –Ezarel me dijo que te ayudaría a no tener la lengua tan suelta. –siguió riendo mientras salían pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Oyeee –la miró de forma desaprobatoria –eso no se hace… ¡casi me matas! –exclamó exagerado, para luego sumarse a la risa contagiosa de Erika. –Que malvada y yo que confiaba en ti –se acercó con una sonrisa –mínimo me merezco un abrazo.

-¡Que risa! –Exclamó la chica mientras se reía e ignoraba al vampiro –cuando llegue al C.G se lo diré a Ezarel jajaja.

Nevra se acercó a ella y comenzó a quitarle las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Me gusta mucho verte así de feliz –comentó el vampiro.

Al escuchar eso la castaña comenzó a sonrojarse inmediatamente, tanto por la cercanía que tenía con el vampiro así como también por las palabras dichas por el mismo.

-Bueno, ya que estamos parados deberíamos almorzar. –dijo el azabache quien se estaba comenzando a sacar la mochila.

…

…

Después de comer marcharon nuevamente hasta caer la tarde donde llegaron a tiempo a uno de los puntos asignados para acampar.

Cansada la chica se sentó en el suelo.

-¡Shaitán! –exclamó al aire el vampiro.

De pronto la joven sintió que algo le rozó el brazo. Asustada miró hacia el lado y vio como el perro que siempre se le presentaba estaba a un lado de ella nuevamente.

-Mira, quien nos siguió –dijo la chica humana para comenzar a acariciar la cabeza del animal.

-Erika –comenzó el vampiro- él es Shaitán, es mi familiar, te lo presento.

-Pero él… siempre me saluda –dijo asombrada la castaña quien no paraba de mirar al perro.

-Sí, él es muy educado, y obviamente debe saludar a su mamá cada vez que la ve.

…

…

…

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo (la tercera parte del "especial" espero que lo disfruten. Si les gustó háganmelo saber c:

 **B.K.R:** Para mí ningún comentario pasa desapercibido c: todos son importantes porque me dan energías para continuar escribiendo jaja. Con tu review que me hagas saber que los personajes son fieles al juego ya soy feliz y entiendo que voy por buen camino. Luego de que termine este "especial" continuaré con otro "arco" ahí sí que espero mantener la personalidad sobre todo de Erika intacta… ya verás porque… saludos y gracias C:

Hasta el próximo capítulo :3


	15. Cansancio

**Cansancio**

La respiración de la pareja era entrecortada. A cada segundo, con dificultad lograban tomar grandes bocanadas de aire que trataban de retener en los pulmones para luego soltarlo. Quien más estaba afectada era la humana la que se encontraba totalmente roja y sudorosa.

Ambos descansaban recostados en el césped tratando de reponerse de la caminata realizada anteriormente.

Por fin el vampiro se levantó mientras la chica seguía acostada, sacó el mapa y con brújula en mano comenzó a revisar el camino.

-Mmm… bueno querida Erika, ya llegamos a uno de los puntos de acampada. –dijo pesadamente el pelinegro.

La chica que aún estaba descansando logró espabilar ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Habrá por aquí algún río? –decía aún en el suelo.

-Mmm… si, aquí sale que hay uno en esa dirección. –respondió apuntando el dedo hacia el norte… -¿para qué quieres un río? –meditó el azabache.

-Para bañarme. –la joven se levantó del suelo.

-En ese caso caminemos un poco más para que el agua nos quede más cerca… si te vas a bañar al menos te tendré casi al lado del campamento –la miró seriamente- prometí que nada te pasaría… Además –se relajó- podrías necesitar ayuda con tu baño –le sonrió de manera sugerente.

La castaña lo miró seria.

-¿Te das cuenta de que todo lo que me dices demuestra que Emma tenía razón? –sentenció.

Al escuchar esto el vampiro transfiguró totalmente su cara.

-Noo, no es lo que piensas…solo estaba jugando –comenzó a tratar de explicarse.

La chica lo siguió penetrando con su mirada.

-Enserio, solo juego no tienes que tomarte enserio lo que dice esa…

La faelienne comenzó a caminar en dirección donde había apuntado recientemente su compañero.

-Oye ¿me estas escuchando? –preguntó indignado el vampiro.

-Bla bla bla… ya camina mejor.

-Pero que mal educada –sonrió el pelinegro.

Al avanzar unos pasos más llegaron a una pequeña explanada.

-Aquí armaremos el campamento- dijo el nocturno mientras soltaba la mochila.

Cansada la chica se sentó en el suelo.

-¡Shaitán! –exclamó al aire el vampiro.

De pronto la joven sintió que algo le rozó el brazo. Asustada miró hacia el lado y vio como el perro que siempre se le presentaba estaba a un lado de ella nuevamente.

-Mira, quien nos siguió –dijo la chica humana para comenzar a acariciar la cabeza del animal.

-Erika –comenzó el vampiro- él es Shaitán, es mi familiar, te lo presento.

-Pero él… siempre me saluda –dijo asombrada la castaña quien no paraba de mirar al perro.

-Sí, él es muy educado, y obviamente debe saludar a su mamá cada vez que la ve. –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Erika rodó los ojos.

-Bien –se levantó. -¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Yo armaré la carpa. Tú deberías ir a coger algunas ramas para hacer una fogata.

-Bueno…-comenzó a caminar la chica.

-Ey, ¿para dónde vas?

-Voy al bosque.

-No creas que te dejaré ir sola… espera a Shaitán, él te acompañará –habló el pelinegro mientras le daba de comer al animal.

…

…

Al cabo de unos minutos la oji violeta acompañada por el familiar de vampiro llegó con algunas ramas, mientras que por otro lado el pelinegro ya tenía todo armado.

-Ahí, detrás de esos arbustos hay un pozón donde puedes bañarte. Aprovecha que aún está claro.

-Si –dijo la castaña obedientemente, se acercó a su bolso, sacó ropa y se fue. Tras ella iba Shaitán quien no se le despegaba en ningún momento.

Mientras la chica se alejó, el líder de la guardia comenzó a encender una pequeña fogata. El día estaba pronto a desaparecer por lo que debían tener fuego.

A la espera de la muchacha, Nevra sacó una piedra de su mochila y con esta comenzó a afilar el arma que portaba en una de sus botas. Con prolijidad absoluta rozaba su daga contra la pequeña piedra, el joven, trataba de concentrarse en lo que hacía, pero en realidad no paraba de pensar en la chica que a metros de él se estaba bañando. Definitivamente era un suplicio para él pasar todo el día con ella y sentir con insistencia aquel aroma que desprendía la chica y que él tanto adoraba. Era una tortura que la castaña tuviera tantos cambios de humor al conversar con él, sentía una cierta cercanía, pero a la vez también veía un muro que ella misma se estaba encargando de construir.

Sumido en sus pensamientos comenzó a comparar la relación que mantenían ellos dos con aquel simple acto de afilar su arma. Si miraba bien, la cuchilla era como ella, brillante y afilada, dañina, cada contacto que esta hacía solo era para atormentar a la diminuta roca. Mientras tanto, la piedra era de carácter común, no había nada en ella que la hiciera realmente atractiva, ni siquiera los tiznes negros que la recubrían, independientemente a eso, con cada roce lastimaba a la daga. Él era común y corriente, ella era capaz de grandes cosas, ella lo torturaba… así como él la lastimaba.

No se dio cuenta cuando la cuchilla pasó por encima de la piedra lastimando inmediatamente uno de sus dedos. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Erika, preocupada, corrió hacia él para ver la herida.

Al acercarse, nuevamente el olor de ella inundó sus sentidos, el chico ya no entendía que era lo que ocurría con él. Erika rebuscó en la mochila de Nevra hasta dar con un vendaje, el cual cortó en un trozo pequeño y lo amarró al dedo del azabache que no dejaba de sangrar. Mientras ella hacía de enfermera, él decidió observarla hasta perderse en las facciones tan delicadas que ella mostraba ante el mundo…

-Nevra – la chica chasqueó los dedos.

-Dime amor –dijo inconscientemente el vampiro quien aún se perdía en sus ensoñaciones. Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, espabiló rápidamente- ósea dime Erika. –rectificó seriamente.

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima –lo reprendió la chica quien no paraba de sonrojarse cada vez más ante lo dicho por su compañero.

-Si… lo siento…

-Oye Nevra… ¿estás aquí?- preguntó preocupada mientras apegaba su mano a la mejilla de él.

-Si… yo… solo pensaba –se levantó bruscamente. También me iré a bañar. Cuando vuelva comemos –añadió para perderse con su mochila por entre los matorrales.

Cuando el joven volvió, observó cómo Erika sacaba del morral un trozo de carne ahumada para dejarlo cerca del fuego, así mismo sacaba un saquito donde guardaba el pan para dejarlo en el suelo.

El joven líder se acercó sigilosamente hacia la chica quien movía de vez en cuando la carne para que no se quemara. Pasó por al lado de ella y se sentó para comenzar a calentarse con el fuego.

-¿Qué te pasa? –lo miró nuevamente preocupada.

-Nada… es el cansancio –contestó mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿Seguro? –insistió.

-Si… ya te dije que solo ando cansado –susurró depositando su cabeza en el hombro de la joven. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como la brisa movía el cabello mojado de la chica.

-Oyeee –dijo la faelienne mientras sonreía – andas muy extraño. Ya déjame sacar la carne para que comas y te vayas a dormir.

El vampiro se irguió mientras la humana se levantaba para dejar la carne calentada arriba de una piedra junto con dos panes.

Ambos comieron en silencio, solo sonaba el ruido del fuego que bailaba en la noche. Cuando terminaron, se lavaron las manos y se metieron a la carpa.

Cada uno se metió a un saco de tela para dormir. Cuando Erika vio que el azabache se había quedado dormido, estiró lentamente su mano hacia el rostro del chico, para luego con la punta de los dedos comenzar a acariciar las mejillas del vampiro. Poco a poco la castaña fue cerrando los ojos hasta caer un sueño profundo aún con la palma de la mano en el pálido rostro de su compañero.

…

…

Bueno queridas y queridos, me adelanté por hoy, aquí va creo que la cuarta parte… y aún falta, de hecho el capítulo de hoy iba a ser muy largo pero con tanta charla y poca acción no sé si estoy aburriendo con lo que escribo. Aun así hay que tener paciencia porque un mujeriego no puede enamorarse de un día para otro, necesita de unas buenas cantidades de procesos cognitivos :v , de autorreflexiones y de recuerdos. Lo mismo para ella (que no es mujeriega como el otro bobo pero está confundida D: ) En fin como siempre espero sus review.

Gracias a Midmei y B.K.R quienes se toman un minuto de su tiempo para comentar lo que me lleva toda una tarde planificar, redactar y revisar c:

Para finalizar, decir que este capítulo va con dedicatoria a todos los manas que gasté en el capítulo de Balenvia D: El primer intento me tocó con Ezarel, me gusta el elfo pero prefiero 1000 veces a Nevra, junté manas y hace poco volví a jugar la misión de Balenvia que me tocó con Valkyon ¬¬ . Parfavarrrr se me fue casi todo lo que junté en el evento navideño. Dios mío me persigue la desgracia T_T

Bueno ahora si me despido Bye Bye :)


	16. Dolor

**Dolor**

El cuerpo esculpido del vampiro se reflejaba en el agua gracias a la hermosa luna llena que adornaba el cielo. A su alrededor solamente se podían ver árboles, espesas plantas y algunas piedras que embellecían un pequeño pero hermoso claro de agua.

Desnudo en medio del estanque se encontraba el azabache. Sus manos mojadas rodeaban todo su cuerpo con el fin de limpiar la suciedad de la transpiración de aquel día agotador. Prácticamente ese día, el joven había hecho de todo, desde armar la carpa, recoger leños, cocinar, cargar con los bolsos y hasta incluso cargar con Erika. Esta última idea no le desagradaba en absoluto, es más, no tenía necesidad de llevarla en sus brazos, pero su alma atormentada incluyendo todos sus sentidos exigían impacientemente la dulce cercanía de la chica y el extraño calor que la misma desprendía… sin embargo, al paso de las horas, el vampiro estaba cada vez más arrepentido de las decisiones que, había tomado para con su amiga hasta el punto de meterse al agua solamente para poder de alguna manera deshacerse de aquel peso infernal que llevaba en la piel.

El joven se sentó en una piedra que residía bajo el agua aprovechando al máximo que el líquido le llegaba hasta el cuello. Poco a poco, el crepuscular comenzó a hundir su cabeza en el agua a modo de expiación por aquellos cagazos que se había mandado ese día. Al estar completamente sumergido comenzó a sentir las tranquilas corrientes acuáticas de aquel estaque, corrientes que le acariciaban la piel pero que lamentablemente no le quitaban el gran dolor que sentía. Al cerrar los ojos, comenzaron a llegar a él los recuerdos que había vivido ese mismo día con su hermosa Erika.

…

…

Si bien en la noche había sentido algo extraño en su cara, no le había tomado mucha importancia puesto que estaba demasiado cansado. No fue hasta que llegó el amanecer donde el vampiro despertó, al abrir los ojos se percató de la cercanía que tenía Erika hacia él, ambos frente a frente, si hasta podía sentir la respiración de ella en su cara, miró un momento su rostro apacible, cuando de pronto sintió que algo se removió nuevamente en su rostro.

Acercó lentamente su mano para quitar lo que había en su cara pensando que era algún insecto, cuando en vez de eso, sintió la tersa piel de la chica, era la mano de ella que estaba posada en la cara de él, la que lo acarició toda la noche.

-Erika despierta -le susurró dulcemente.

La muchacha se removió hacia el otro lado dándole completamente la espalda al vampiro.

El azabache decidió levantarse y salir de la carpa, lo primero que vio fue a Shaitán quien como todo perro fiel estaba durmiendo muy cerca de lo que había sido el campamento.

Caminó un poco más hasta contactar con el agua donde se dio un corto baño. Se vistió con su típica malla y pantalones, sin embargo, depositó en su mochila el kimono morado que siempre portaba puesto que sabía que la caminata sería igual de calurosa que la del día anterior.

Llegó nuevamente al campamento y al ver que Erika aún no se levantaba se metió dentro de la carpa donde observó cómo esta seguía durmiendo plácidamente. La miró unos momentos y una fuerza casi externa a él lo hizo subirse cuidadosamente encima de ella quedando frente a frente. La observó detenidamente unos minutos y comenzó a remover su pelo mojado en la cara de la castaña.

-¡¿Que esta...?! -gritó casi en un ahogo- Nevraaaaa.

-Es tu culpa -comenzó a reír -te llamé hace rato y tú no despertaste...

-Estoy segura que como eres ni siquiera me "despertaste". -dijo sentándose.

-Oyee si te traté de despertar -dijo aparentando enojo- pero al parecer... -comenzó con un tono más seductor -te gusta demasiado soñar conmigo -sonrió.

Sentada aun la chica lo miró.

-Al parecer -contestó- al que le gusta soñar conmigo es a otro... además que haces encima de mí... ¡estas todo mojado! –le reprochó.

El joven no se removió, en vez de eso miró como la chica que se refregaba los ojos. Algo más poderoso que su sentido racional lo hizo acercarse a ella rozando, poniendo su nariz cerca de la cien de la mujer. Era una caricia que él le entregaba con toda sinceridad, al sentir eso, la muchacha comenzó a entregar su rostro ante aquella caricia.

Al no ver rechazo por parte de Erika, el nocturno comenzó a posar sus labios en la frente de ella para luego bajar hasta la punta de su nariz. Con cada roce, el hombre sintió como la respiración de ella se hacía más intensa, como su corazón comenzaba a latir más deprisa y como el cuerpo de ella aceptaba y deseaba de forma intensa las caricias de él. Por otro lado él decidió responder a esa demanda puesto que el cuerpo del vampiro también deseaba las caricias de la humana.

Tiernamente se separó de ella solo para mirarla fijamente, como para pedirle permiso para lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Al cruzarse con la mirada de ella comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia sus labios, al llegar y casi tocarlos vio como Erika bruscamente corría la cara…

-Solo quieres ganar puntos… -susurró.

Al oír esto el joven líder se sorprendió – ¿qué?... ¿de qué hablas? –preguntó tristemente, aprovechando que aún estaba a horcajadas de ella trató de abrazarla pero esta se zafó de él mediante un empujón.

-Necesito pasar… -se levantó, cogió su morral y se fue dejando solo al vampiro.

Un dolor en el pecho del chico comenzó a surgir puesto que no era la primera vez que la faelienne lo rechazada de una manera tan tajante.

-Ganar puntos –se repetía el vampiro mientras ordenaba las cosas de la carpa. –Nevra…tendrás que hablar con ella.

A los minutos llegó Erika.

-¿Te ayudo en algo? –preguntó acercándose al nocturno quien estaba desarmando la carpa.

-No… puedo hacerlo solo, tu encárgate de ordenar tus cosas –le dijo sin mirarla.

-Lamento lo que pasó ahí adentro –comenzó la chica. –yo solo pensé que…

-Olvídalo –la interrumpió –yo tengo la culpa… solo te pido que –la miró suplicante –olvides aquello que dijo Emma. Yo no quiero ganar puntos contigo, si me acerco a ti no es con ese fin.

-Pero…

-Todo lo que te digo… todo lo que yo hago por ti y para ti es por algo que nace de mí. –Le sonrió.

-No te creo –le dijo en tono divertido mientras comenzaba a ayudarlo a guardar la carpa.

-Enserio –rio- ¿y no te dije que hicieras tus cosas?

-Ya las hice… peleador.

-Maleducada… si hubieses estado en mi guardia te habría castigado por el empujón que me diste –comentó juguetonamente- pero no te preocupes primor, cuando lleguemos a casa le diré a Miiko que te cambie a mi guardia. –la miró maliciosamente. –cuando eso ocurra te podré castigar.

-Sigue soñando…"primor" –lo miró exasperada.

Al cabo de guardar las cosas comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Y tu perro no viene?

-Shaitán viene después, cuando lo llame, no te preocupes por él.

Así siguieron con la misma rutina del día anterior, caminar por el bosque, conversaciones triviales, celos, desayuno, nuevamente caminar, almuerzo, caminar…

-Nos quedan como 4 horas aún de caminata –decía el joven vampiro. – ¿Estas cansada?

-Mmm… no.

-¿Segura?... no quieres parar un poco para tomar agua.

-Bueno -dijo rendida la joven mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sacaba su botella de la mochila.

Al verla, el joven vampiro hizo lo mismo.

-Jaja, menos mal que no estabas cansada –le sonrió. -Agradécele a tu amigo Ezarel.

-¿Qué cosa? –lo miró la chica.

-Gracias a él nuestros bolsos están más ligeros y en ellos caben más cosas.

-No me había dado cuenta –ignoró la castaña.

-¿Enserio no lo hiciste?, ¿ni siquiera cuando en tu pequeña mochila pusiste la carne, el pan, las frutas, más tu ropa? –cuestionó.

-Nop… no sabía tampoco que ustedes podían hacer tales cosas.

-Nosotros tampoco –rio- pero un día de una expedición al mundo humano trajeron unos libros que Ykhar leyó. Había uno de un niño que era mago y su amiga metía cosas en su bolso mágico.

-¿Harry Potter?

-No, era una chica la que hacía el encantamiento.

Erika rodó los ojos.

-Me refiero a que el libro se llamaba así –se explicó la faelienne.

-No sé, no me acuerdo, no soy muy bueno para leer.

-Es bueno…-tomó agua- deberías leerlo.

-Mmm… podría ser preciosa, pero lo leería solo si hubiese alguien que me acompañara –la miró de reojo.

-Pídele a una de tus amigas que te acompañe. –la chica lo miró molesta.

-¿Celosa? –de pronto una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del nocturno. –Bueno creo que tendré que hacer eso… total… hay muchas mujeres a las que les gustaría tenerme cerca por unos momentos. –la miró de reojo.

-Haz lo que quieras –bufó molesta.

-Das buenas ideas primor –seguía molestando- cuando Miiko te cambie de guardia a la mía te daré el título de "Consejera personal" –Había levantado los brazos dramáticamente como si estuviese poniendo un título.

-¿Consejera?- le siguió el juego.

-Sip –asintió el vampiro- como mi mano derecha.

-Aah… ¿cómo Leiftan? –Se volvió hacia el vampiro- tienes buenas ideas también. –Le sonrió- Podría pedirle consejos a él de cómo ser consejera.

-Leiftan siempre está ocupado –al decirlo, su tono de voz se tornó más molesto. Tomó su botella de agua y comenzó a beber.

-Sin embargo siempre tiene momentos para atender a mis consultas. Si hasta hemos quedado juntos para almorzar.

Al oír esto el vampiro escupió inconscientemente el agua que tenía en la boca.

-¡¿Queeeé!

-Cochino –rio la chica al ver la cara de pánico que tenía el azabache.

-¿Y desde cuando ese anda invitando a la gente a almorzar? –se molestó.

-Él no me invitó, yo lo invité –contestó felizmente a su amigo.

-Claro y a mí nunca me invitas… -miró para el lado aparentando tristeza.

-Es que con Leiftan nos llevamos muy bien. Antes de que almorzáramos juntos él ya me había pedido una cita –comenzó a inventar mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro.

-¿Y aceptaste? –preguntó temeroso.

-Claro que sí –mintió.

-Ese… lo voy a matar cuando lo vea –comenzó a enfurruñarse mientras tomaba su mochila y comenzaba a caminar.

La muchacha también se levantó para seguir el paso junto a Nevra, así mismo, su amigo siguió hablando por lo bajo durante mucho rato.

Cuando el vampiro terminó de pelear con Leiftan imaginario se calló por completo aunque sus facciones faciales no se relajaron en absoluto.

-Se te pasó el enojo –preguntó Erika.

-Mmm.

-Eres tan tierno cuando te pones celoso –rio por lo bajo.

-Mmm.

-Bueno si andas así de enojado no te hablaré hasta que se te pase. -sentenció.

-Bien…

-Bien…

-Bien…

-Bien…

-Bien… -la miró.

-Bien… -lo miró.

-Pesada –susurró.

-Bien…

-¡Yaaa! –exclamó el vampiro. –Disculpa –se acercó rápidamente para abrazarla.

-Bien- sonrió la castaña mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-Al menos- comenzó el azabache mientras la soltaba – ahora tienes una mezcla aromática de faelienne y de vampiro- así que cuando Leiftan te huela le va a quedar claro que tú eres de mi propiedad.

-Pareces un cavernícola hablando de propiedades con respecto a las mujeres. –lo miró seria.

-No me interesa ser un cavernícola, no quiero que te coquetee es todo –le respondió. –tu solamente te tienes que dejar coquetear por mí.

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar a un paso cerrado por grandes ramas gruesas de árboles los cuales impedían la pasada.

-Ten cuidado –le comentó el vampiro- algunas ramas podrían tener espinas.

-Si lo tendré- le contestó la chica.

-Dame la mano para ayudarte.

-No… puedo hacerlo sola.

Al tratar de pasar la humana comenzó a quedar más atrás que el vampiro.

-Apúrate Erika –la esperó- oye, ahora que me fijo, llevas pantalones…

-¿Y es que tiene? –preguntó sorprendida la chica ante tal aseveración.

-Pues un día tuve una misión con Moy… con una señorita que no creo que conozcas – rio nervioso- y bueno para impresionarme fue con falda y tuvimos que pasar por medio de unos espinos y ya sabes… sus piernas quedaron todas rasguñadas.

-¿Con Moyra? –preguntó seria.

-Si preciosa mía… pero no olvides que te prefiero a ti.

-Eres malo, mínimo debiste haberla cargado tú por medio de las espinas si veías que llevaba las piernas expuestas. –lo reprendió.

-Oyee… yo no soy niñera, ella sabe a lo que se puede exponer al ir a una misión.

-Es verdad –habló con dificultad mientras trataba de evitar algunas ramas que se incrustaban poderosamente en sus muslos.

-Aun así se veía linda –le comentó burlonamente.

-Eres un pesado Nevra. –Comenzó a ir más rápido evitando la mirada del vampiro.

-Oye pero si también eres linda –comenzó el pelinegro para tratar de alcanzarla.

A lo lejos, ambos divisaron nuevamente la planicie por lo que Erika siguió esquivando los palos mucho más rápido.

-¡Espérame! –Exclamó el vampiro quien iba a metros tras ella.

La chica lo ignoró y siguió caminando hasta que se enredó en un duro espino bajo las ramas lo que hizo que al levantar el pie, la muchacha perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de lado encima de los palos.

-¡Erika! –se acercó el vampiro mientras saltaba rápidamente las gruesas ramas.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó la joven mientras se apretaba fuertemente el pie con las manos.

-Déjame ver –se aproximó el pelinegro. Acercó sus manos y vio que el hueso del pie no estaba en su lugar. –Mmm, esto es grave –la miró. –Te zafaste el pie.

-Duele mucho –le comenzaba a salir una lagrima.

-Bueno… eso te pasa por no esperarme –la reprendió su compañero. En su interior había comenzado a sentir la angustia y la ira.

-Pero es que…

-¡Pero es que nada! –Exclamó enojado – ¡Tenías que hacerme caso!... se supone que tengo que llevarte en una pieza.

-No es para tanto –gimoteó la castaña.

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! –Le gritó – ¡¿cómo vamos a avanzar ahora?!

-¡Bueno si tanto te preocupa avanza tu solo! –le levantó la voz.

-¡Si claro! –contestó sarcástico –mientras te dejo aquí sola a que caiga la noche.

La chica comenzó a morderse las manos puesto que no aguantaba el dolor que sentía.

-Parece que yo estoy pintado aquí, porque veo que no me haces caso para nada- siguió protestando frente a Erika. -Al menos Moyra obedecía lo que yo le decía–susurró por lo bajo.

La joven aún con lágrimas en los ojos decidió dejar hablando solo al vampiro.

El chico suspiró para calmarse mientras la miró, si seguía enojado más estupideces le diría.

-¿Puedes pararte en un pie? –preguntó exasperado. -¡Shaitán! –gritó.

Como pudo la joven comenzó a levantarse hasta quedar suspendida en una pierna.

Cuando llegó el perro, el azabache le tendió su mochila.

-Llévala por favor- le dijo –no importa si se arrastra.

Al oír esto, el animal tomó con sus dientes el bolso.

Tú –apuntó a la chica- Súbete a mi espalda- se inclinó frente a ella.

Con reticencia la joven se acercó a él cuando de pronto sintió como las manos de su compañero le tomaban las piernas para arrastrarla más a su espalda y así por fin levantarla.

Nevra comenzó a caminar con Erika encima de él, mientras que al lado de ambos iba Shaitán con un bolso en el hocico.

-Por el Oráculo Erika –había comenzado el pelinegro nuevamente- ¿Por qué mierda no me haces caso cuando te hablo?

-…

-¿Así mismo fue con Ezarel?... ¿Él te hablaba y tu hacías como que no lo escuchabas?

-…

-Aquí no te arreglaré el pie. Esperarás hasta que lleguemos al campamento si es que llegamos hoy… no te morirás por el dolor –añadió el joven mientras sentía como las lágrimas de la chica caían a su cuello.

-…

-Tengo que decirte –suavizó la voz- que es la primera vez que te escucho decir una grosería. – le sonrió esperando suavizar un poco la situación.

-…

-¿Me vas a hablar o me vas a seguir ignorando?

-…

-Bien haz lo que quieras. –se molestó. –no sabes cuan odiosa andas el día de hoy.

Siguieron moviéndose hasta que el cansancio del joven no pudo más, como estaban en una parte de bosque donde no estaba permitido dormir, Nevra decidió buscar un lugar en donde el follaje estuviera más denso. Al encontrar el lugar, dejó a la muchacha en el suelo mientras comenzó a armar la carpa.

Todo ocurría en silencio, Shaitán quien había soltado la mochila se acostó encima del tobillo de Erika, al hacerlo la chica no sintió nada, solo el calor que desprendía el animal. Producto de todo el rato que pasó con el dolor, la chica aún seguía sacando a la luz pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas que recorrían sus coloradas mejillas.

Habiendo terminado, Nevra se acercó a la Erika.

-A ver… Shaitán déjame ver la herida. –El perro se levantó y se recostó muy cerca de la espalda de la castaña. El vampiro tomó con sutileza el pie de la joven y comenzó a sobarlo con una crema que tenía en las manos. Aquella delicadeza con la que en ese momento le componía el hueso había sido la delicadeza que le había faltado hace un rato cuando se enojó con ella, él lo sabía. Cuando por fin sintió que el tobillo estaba lo suficientemente caliente, procedió rápidamente a mover el hueso, al hacerlo sintió como este había sonado para volver a su lugar.

-Ya está… ¿te dolió? –La miró preocupado.

Sin hablarle ni mirarlo la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Quédate ahí descansando.- comenzó el nocturno mientras le vendaba el tobillo.

Después de eso armó una pequeña hoguera, solo para calentar la comida, luego de eso la apagó puesto que lo que menos quería hacer era llamar la atención.

Durante lo que quedó de la tarde ella no se dignó a hablarle a pesar de que él le realizaba algunas preguntas ocasionales. Durante algunos momentos le dedicaba sigilosas miradas a ella, sin embargo la chica no se percataba de la atención que le entregaba el líder.

El cielo aún estaba claro cuando el joven decidió que debían montar guardia.

-Ando cansado, como este lugar no es muy seguro tendremos que hacer guardia. Me iré a dormir mientras tú vigilas… ¿Te parece?

-Si –contestó tajantemente casi en un susurro.

El vampiro suspiro y la miró preocupado. Los ojos de ella parecían perdidos.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No –contestó.

-Bien –entró a la carpa para volver inmediatamente con uno de los sacos el cual puso encima de los hombros de la chica, luego de este gesto, se fue a dormir.

Cayó la noche hasta que por fin Nevra despertó. Salió hacia donde estaba Erika y la vio aún despierta, desde lejos notó que sus ojos estaban brillantes en aquella noche oscura, para cuando se acercó más a ella notó que aquel brillo era producto de un gran cúmulo de lágrimas las cuales se desbordaban por sus pómulos.

-Oye –dijo en un susurro -¿Qué paso?- caminó rápidamente hacia ella para sentarse a su lado. - ¿Erika? –la abrazó. -¿Te duele algo? –preguntó preocupado.

La chica negó mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

-Estas muy helada –la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la carpa. La recostó donde él había dormido y se quedó a su lado. En ese momento sintió que ella solamente estaba reaccionando a lo que él le había dicho cuando ella se lastimó. –Perdóname Erika- La apretaba más contra su cuerpo. –No quería hacerte llorar. –Se separó para mirarla a la cara, le removió las lágrimas y le besó en la mejilla- Discúlpame soy un idiota –metió su cara en el cuello de ella.

Cuando sintió la respiración más calmada de Erika se alejó para mirarla, estaba dormida. El dolor que él sentía ya era insoportable, era la segunda vez que la hacía llorar. Se acercó para besarla en los labios, sin embargo nada cambió en él.

Salió nuevamente al bosque.

-Shaitán cuídala.

Caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño tranque. Se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el agua.

…

…

Aún seguía sentado en aquella piedra submarina. Se tocó el pecho…

El dolor era insoportable…

.

 **.**

.

Bueno lectoras y lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Esta es la 5° parte si no me equivoco, y aún me falta un poco más por escribir. Hasta ahora es el capítulo más largo que he hecho y a pesar de que me siento orgullosa de ello también me siento cansada de revisarlo, como durante estos días saldré no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar el fic así que decidí terminar y subir el capítulo ahora ya!.

Como siempre espero sus review y también como siempre gracias a las personas que siempre comentan mi historia C:

 **Midmei:** Te entiendo… la mala suerte nos persigue :c

 **B.K.R:** Es verdad lo que dices, en el capítulo anterior me expresé mal. Ellos ya están enamorados pero les falta darse cuenta sobre todo a Nevra.

Finamente me despido :3 hasta pronto! Cuidense c:


	17. Mientras Dormías

**Mientras dormías**

 _Erika_

-Ando cansado, como este lugar no es muy seguro tendremos que hacer guardia. Me iré a dormir mientras tú vigilas… ¿Te parece? –me preguntó.

-Si…

-¿Te duele algo?- me miró.

-No…

No hallaba el momento de que él se fuera a dormir para quedarme sola, sin embargo mi compañero parecía rehusarse a dejarme. Decidí no mirarlo pues cada ápice de "amabilidad" hacia mí me molestaba.

-Bien – se convenció al fin, entro a la carpa y para cuando creí que estaría sola él nuevamente llegó ante mí para ponerme el saco ,en el que yo dormía, encima de mis hombros, luego de esto se fue.

Comencé a apegar la cabeza en un árbol para mirar hacia el cielo cuando de repente un extraño calor comenzó a incorporarse a mi cuerpo, era Shaitán, quien se echaba al lado de mi pie herido, seguramente me vigilaba como había hecho durante todo el viaje, o quizás simplemente quería cuidarme, en cualquier caso agradecía enormemente la calidez que el animal me brindaba en aquel momento.

No me permití cerrar los ojos puesto que debía cumplir con mi deber, debía ser una buena vigía aunque tuviera a Shaitán a mi lado. Me alivie al darme cuenta de que el dolor en mi tobillo había desaparecido para dar paso al descanso por lo que comencé a mover el hueso lentamente para así cerciorarme de que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Suspiré cansada, abatida, puesto que el dolor que sentía en aquel momento era algo impalpable, un nudo en la garganta y una punzada en pecho que no me dejaban respirar libremente, para combatir esa incomodidad comencé a acomodarme mejor pero lamentablemente nada cambió. Acerque mi mano al pecho para poder ver si tenía alguna herida física, sin embargo mi búsqueda fue infructuosa. Inmóvil, esperé a que pasaran los segundos, los minutos y hasta las horas.

Quieta en aquella noche etérea, comencé de pronto a escuchar un rugido.

-Shaitán –lo moví -¿sentiste eso? –lo miré asustada.

A pesar de la inquietud palpable que sentía, el perro ni se inmutó, es más, pareció acomodarse mejor encima de mi pierna.

Comencé a asustarme cuando nuevamente escuche el ruido, este comenzaba a sentirse más fuerte, algo que pareció no importarle al perro puesto que seguía imperturbable. Moví mi pie para quitarme al animal de encima, me levanté y tomé un palo que tenía a mi lado.

-Estúpido Nevra debiste al menos dejarme un cuchillo para defenderme –susurré mientras me levantaba.

Al comenzar a caminar y apoyar el pie que me había herido lo hacía cojeando, sin embargo esto no era por el dolor, sino por una leve molestia que sentía. No quería que Nevra me viera cojear puesto que me querría cargar nuevamente y yo no quería eso, no quería volver a ser una carga para él, no quería que me hiciese sentir así de nuevo.

Lentamente comencé a acercarme a la carpa para advertir de los ruidos al líder de guardia, sin embargo paré en seco cuando sentí otro rugido casi gutural aún más fuerte. Los vellos de la piel se me erizaron al instante puesto que aquellos ruidos graves venían desde el interior de la carpa. No podía ser, siempre el "señorito" se jactaba de sus grandes dotes auditivos, a pesar de esto si algo había entrado para atacar a mi compañero iba a ser solo mi culpa puesto que yo era la que tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de él. Aún con el palo en la mano abrí lentamente la puerta de la carpa, me quedé mirando hacia el interior sin encontrar nada sospechoso. Observé con presteza aquello que podía emitir ese áspero sonido cuando de pronto mis ojos se enfocaron en la cara del vampiro, y así nuevamente se escuchó el fuerte gruñido.

Seria bajé el palo y con una ceja levantada miré a Nevra quien estaba durmiendo en el suelo. El muy idiota estaba roncando…

-Yo asustada y eras tú el que bramaba- susurré por lo bajo para salir de ahí.

-¿Que pasó Erika mi amor?- me miró medio dormido, despeinado y con un hilo de baba colgando. Al parecer, el desgraciado realmente si tenía buen oído. –Si Shaitán no quiere la sopa yo me la tomo mañana. –dijo pesadamente.

Lo miré confundida.

-¿Leiftan?... ¿eres tú?... No me mires así…-bostezó- te dije que yo le haría los bebes a Erika.- se volvió mientras roncaba nuevamente.

Al escuchar lo último comencé a sonrojarme como siempre. Tomé el palo con la intención de golpearle en una costilla puesto que ya me hacía un panorama acerca de lo que podía estar soñando el pervertido… así como se comportaba conmigo no se merecía ni siquiera una palabra mía, tenía amoríos con otras mujeres, se molestaba conmigo, me gritaba y más encima quería hijos… que descarado.

Desistí de golpearlo y salí nuevamente, me senté cerca del árbol y comencé a pensar en el vampiro.

A pesar de que la escena dentro de la carpa en cierta forma había sido un tanto graciosa no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado. A mi mente comenzaron a llegar recuerdos de ese día…

 _-¡Tenías que hacerme caso!_

 _-¡¿Cómo vamos a avanzar ahora?!_

Agaché la cabeza.

 _-Al menos Moyra obedecía lo que yo le decía._

¿Por qué me comparaba?

 _-¿Por qué mierda no me haces caso cuando te hablo?_

 _-¿Así mismo fue con Ezarel?... ¿Él te hablaba y tu hacías como que no lo escuchabas?_

Solo fui una carga…

 _-Aquí no te arreglaré el pie. Esperarás hasta que lleguemos al campamento si es que llegamos hoy… no te morirás por el dolor._

¿Por qué no me arregló el tobillo inmediatamente si sabía que me dolía mucho?

 _-Haz lo que quieras, no sabes cuan odiosa andas el día de hoy._

Si pensaba que era odiosa… ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto a mí entonces?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, miré hacia la nada cuando comencé a agitarme por el inmenso dolor que sentía en el pecho. Justo en ese momento sentí a Nevra salir de la carpa, ¿no podía aparecer en otro momento?, ¿al menos no cuando yo estuviera así?

-Oye- se acercó a mí. -¿Qué paso? ¿Erika? –me abrazó. -¿Te duele algo?

Con la mano comencé rápidamente a limpiar mis lágrimas que no paraban de salir, al escuchar la pregunta negué.

-Estas muy helada –me rodeó con sus brazos para levantarme del suelo y llevarme al interior de la carpa. Me recostó y él hizo lo mismo aún abrazado a mí. –Perdóname Erika, no quería hacerte llorar. –Me miró para comenzar a quitar mis lágrimas, de pronto sentí sus cálidos labios en mi mejilla. - Discúlpame soy un idiota –comenzó a profundizar aún más el abrazo mientras ponía su cabeza en mi cuello, al hacerlo, sentí como su boca y su nariz rozaban constantemente mi piel y como su respiración me calentaba poco a poco.

.

.

 _Nevra_

El dolor que sentía en el pecho era indescriptible e intangible y aunque el agua que me rodeaba el cuello estaba tibia, yo aún sentía helado todo mi cuerpo. Sin duda necesitaba el calor corporal de Erika, necesitaba sentirla cerca, necesitaba sentir que respiraba, sentir que me veía y sentir que me oía a pesar de que me ignoraba.

Desde su punto de vista ella tenía toda la razón para no hablarme pues yo había sido muy desagradable con ella, ¿cómo se me ocurrió gritarle? ¿cómo se me ocurrió dejarla con el dolor mientras seguíamos caminando? Sabía que le molestaba el tobillo, si hasta la vi llorar, la observé mordiéndose la mano, apretando los puños, pero yo y mi terquedad no me dejaron componerle el pie inmediatamente. Sinceramente ya no sabía que pensar.

Me salí del agua, y caminé hasta nuestro campamento. Me acerqué a donde estaba durmiendo Erika solo para corroborar que estaba ahí, impoluta.

Me senté en el suelo donde la vi llorar, en aquel árbol donde estaba apoyada, aún se podía sentir su esencia que ya de por sí no era cálida, si no que por el contrario, era fría y oscura.

Porque ella era esa daga hermosa y afilada y yo era la piedra, me vi la herida que tenía en el dedo y que ella me vendó con total dulzura. Al tocarme la mano sonreí inconscientemente.

-Erika- susurré en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Oye Nevra despierta...

-¿Quee?

-Veo que aún piensas en ella -sonrió cálidamente Valkyon.

Ambos sentados en la cantina, mientras que de pronto llegó Ezarel con bebidas.

-Ahora querido Nevra... ¿que fue eso que acabamos de ver en la habitación de Erika? -preguntó mi amigo el elfo.

-Pues... -comencé- Erika nos vio a mí y a Moyra. -dije tristemente.

-¿Cómo eso? -preguntó Valkyon.

-Pues... llegó Moyra a mi pieza y me besó... Erika llegó, nos vio y salió corriendo... -puse una mano en mi rostro demostrando cansancio- la seguí y discutimos. -tomé un trago de vino.

-Estaba celosa -respondió burlonamente el elfo -... le gustas.

-Esta vez concuerdo con Ezarel -habló Valkyon- si te hizo una escena de celos es porque le gustas... ahora la pregunta es si a tí te gusta...-me miró fijamente.

-No lo sé -contesté derrotado- cuando estoy con ella me siento extraño, pero no sé si es amor...

-¿Es lo mismo que sientes con las demás? - preguntó mi amigo de la absenta, directo como siempre.

-No... No es lo mismo, es diferente. -miré perdido.

-Mmm -pensaba el moreno.

Vi a Ezarel darle un codazo a Valkyon haciendo que este último botara un poco de cerveza en el suelo -nuestro vampiro se ha enamorado - se rio.

-Eso no es novedad... -lo miró serio el de la obsidiana- se le nota demasiado... siempre la mira con cara de perro.

-Oyeee -reprendí a mi amigo- no tengo cara de perro.

-Es una expresión... -respondió inmediatamente.

-Valkyon... -comenzó el elfo en estado dramático- nuestro niño está creciendo- aparentaba sacarse una lagrima de los ojos mientras mantenía su eterna y fiel sonrisa burlesca -te estás convirtiendo en un hombre...

Lo miré serio.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -me preguntó el grisáceo.

Ambos me miraron.

-Mmm, pues no lo sé. No quiero hacerle falsas ilusiones... yo sé que le gusto... pero no me ha dicho nada con respecto a eso...

-¿Cómo te va a decir algo si tu estas casi todo el tiempo coqueteando con todas? ... ¿con que cara te va a decir lo que siente por tí?

-Wow Valkyon -lo miró asombrado mi otro amigo. -tienes el don de la palabra cuando bebes.

-Es que es verdad Ezarel -volvió a hablar el moreno. -Erika es una buena persona, pero obviamente se le va a dificultar expresarse ante Nevra si ve que se la pasa con otras mujeres. Mas encima Nevra -se dirigió a mí- me he dado cuenta de que eres muy atento con ella pero cuando te vas con otra la dejas botada ¿cómo crees que queda su ego al ver eso?

-Yo no te he dicho que la quiera -lo miré enojado por las palabras que me estaba diciendo.

-Por el Eldarya Nevra se nota demasiado que te gusta y déjame decirte que no eres el único interesado en ella...

-¿Quien más está interesado en ella? -me paré al borde del susto.

Mis dos amigos se miraron y comenzaron a soltar carcajadas.

-jajaja Nevra... ¿acaso estas ciego? -me miró Ezarel -¿no has visto que Leiftan también anda detrás de ella?

-Le regaló un collar -solté enojado. -él mismo se lo puso en el cuello.

-Bueno ahí tienes -me habló totalmente convencido mi amigo grisáceo -¿tú que le has regalado?...-pausó su voz-... solo llanto.

-¿Cómo sabes que quedó llorando? -lo miré sorprendido.

-No sabía que la habías hecho llorar ahora -me contestó- la otra vez cuando estábamos los cuatro aquí y tú te enojaste porque Ezarel te comenzó a molestar con ella…

Lo miré.

-Cuando dijiste que jamás la besarías... -prosiguió.

-Ya entendí -dije exasperado.

-Bueno ese día cuando te rechazó...-me molestó el elfo.

-¡Ya entendí!- exclamé enojado.

-Ese día mientras bebíamos se le salieron unas lágrimas -terminó Valkyon.

Al escuchar eso último solté un leve suspiro.

Solo la hago llorar...

Abrí rápidamente los ojos, miré hacia todos lados recordando que estaba haciendo guardia cuando me quede dormido. Sin embargo aun sabiendo mis responsabilidades cerré nuevamente los ojos...

-En fin- habló Valkyon mientras se terminaba su jarra de cerveza- te deseo suerte en la misión y trata de arreglarte con ella. -comenzó a despedirse de nosotros para irse a dormir.

-Bueno -comenzó Ezarel- yo también me voy...

-Una duda -lo miré serio- ¿por qué la defendiste tanto en la reunión?

-Porque me cae bien -me sonrió- aunque no creas que se lo diré... además me molestó la actitud que tuvo Emma con Erika... era muy parecida a mi forma de ser con ella cuando llegó -añadió.

-Mmm... Es verdad -confesé.

-No le vayas a decir que me cae bien -sentenció rápidamente. -en fin... que les vaya bien...- comenzó a levantarse de la mesa- ... cuídala y aclaren todo.

Quedé solo cuando a lo lejos vi a Karuto quien limpiaba las copas.

-Hola Karuto- lo saludé cordialmente.

-¿Qué quieres? -me miró enojado.

-Vine a ver si Erika vino a retirar las provisiones para el viaje. -comencé seriamente sin darle importancia a la actitud huraña del cocinero.

-Sí… si vino. Llevó todo lo que necesitaba. -Me miró. -¿Tu irás con ella a la misión?

-Si... solo quería saber...

-Mira vampiro -no me dejó terminar la frase- te conviene traer a la chica sana y salva, cuando la vea no quiero ningún solo rasguño en ella -comenzó a hablarme seriamente- y si me comenta que trataste de hacerte el listo te va a ir mal ¿entendiste?

-¿Hacerme el listo? -trague saliva.

-Sabes bien a que me refiero- me miró enojado.

-Bien... -dije asombrado- entendí.

-Si me entero de que no la cuidaste o que te trataste de propasar con la ella, te voy a hacer comer lama durante todo un año -me miró desafiante- ahora lárgate.

-S...s..sii -dije casi asustado mientras me iba rápidamente a mi habitación pues no era conveniente tener a Karuto como enemigo.

Al llegar observé a Moyra quien estaba recostada durmiendo encima de mi cama. Al verla decidí tomar mis cosas y dormir afuera.

Abrí los ojos y nuevamente me encontré en el bosque. Me levanté con el fin de disipar el sueño cuando me di cuenta que faltaba poco para que saliera el sol.

Entré a la carpa donde estaba Erika y la moví levemente para despertarla.

-Erika -le susurré- despierta.

-¿Nevra? -se refregó los ojos.

-Ya es hora de partir -le hablé suavemente.

…

…

…

Bueno queridas lectoras y queridos lectores espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo el cual tenía hecho desde hace como una semana pero me faltaba mi computador para poder editarlo y subirlo. Cada vez falta menos para concluir esta temporada la cual terminaré el día 14 de febrero en conmemoración al día de San Valentín (capitulo que ya está hecho y que hasta ahora es bastante largo) c:

En fin gracias a las personas que me dejan review como siempre un agrado poder leer lo que opinan o lo que piensan.

Midmei: me alegra que hayas disfrutado leer el capítulo, para mí también fue uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir.

Sammysummer: enseñame como lo haces :v puesto que yo no podría esperar tres capítulos de intriga jajaja.


	18. Me importas

**Me importas**

-Erika despierta.

-¿Nevra?

-Ya es hora de partir... -la miró.

La chica sin esperar a que el vampiro se fuera comenzó a vestirse.

-¡Espera, espera!.. Déjame salir primero -se tapó los ojos.

El nocturno salió rápidamente de la carpa para dejar sola a la joven cuando de pronto esta lo siguió.

-¿Hay una parte donde bañarse?

-Si... allá –apuntó con el dedo. -Shaitán te acompañará.

Erika comenzó a caminar hacia donde había apuntado su compañero mientras él se dispuso a desarmar todo. Para cuando la chica volvió el vampiro ya tenía todo preparado.

-¿Te duele el pie? -preguntó el crepuscular al ver que su amiga cojeaba.

-No -respondió la castaña sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Segura? -insistió.

-Estoy bien Nevra -confesó molesta.

-Solo me preocupo por tí... -la miró triste.

-Lo sé... -agachó la cabeza- lo siento... solo que enserio no me duele...

-Te creo hermosa -le sonrió.

Imitando los días anteriores comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, sin embargo a pesar de la calma que trató de transmitirle la chica al vampiro este no pudo evitar sentir preocupación por la humana, esto se acrecentó más al ver que su compañera seguía teniendo problemas para caminar.

En medio del bosque el joven se detuvo.

-Siéntate en esa raíz del árbol- comenzó el pelinegro mientras se quitaba la mochila de la espalda.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó inmediatamente la muchacha.

-Para revisarte el pie. -contestó serio.

-Estoy bien...

-Siéntate...

-No. -se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno si no quieres sentarte no lo hagas -contestó exasperado- pero pásame el pie.

Parada, la joven estiró la pierna en el aire.

-Eres tan testaruda Erika. -Le tomó el pie.- si te caes va a ser tu culpa.

Comenzó a sacarle el zapato para después sacarle el calcetín. Con cuidado acarició el tobillo hasta darse cuenta de que estaba completamente hinchado.

-Oye preciosa ¿porque no me dijiste que tu pie estaba así?

-... -lo ignoró.

El vampiro suspiró, luego la miró y con una sonrisa pícara comenzó a mover bruscamente el pie de la chica.

-¡Cuidado Erika está temblando!

-No Nevra- se enojó la faelienne mientras trataba de sostenerse de su amigo mientras se apoyaba en un pie.

-Quizás si te hubieras sentado no estaría temblando ahora -se rio juguetonamente mientras seguía agitando a la joven.

-Nooo Nevraa -comenzó a reír la faelienne- me voy a caer.

-Pero si está temblando primor... -seguía moviendo a la chica mientras se reía.

-Jaja para enserio.

-¿Me perdonas? -se detuvo mientras aún sostenía el tobillo de la muchacha.

-No -se rio la oji violeta.

-Bien tú me obligas a seguir muajaja –exageró el pelinegro para luego comenzar nuevamente a agitar a la castaña.

-Bueno Nevra jaja te perdono.

El vampiro le soltó el pie para acercarse a la chica y abrazarla.

-Me importas demasiado -le susurró al oído -y no quiero que te pase algo.

Al escuchar eso Erika cerró los ojos y correspondió con más fuerza el abrazo que su compañero le estaba dando.

Quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que el pelinegro decidió romper el abrazo.

-Siéntate en la raíz del árbol para ponerte una pomada en el tobillo.

Obedientemente la joven se sentó mientras su amigo se inclinaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Oye preciosa, ya veo que cuando andes enojada solo tengo que darte unos abrazos para que se te pase -se rio de forma burlona.

-Si claro... en tus sueños.

Cuando terminó, el vampiro sacó el mapa y comenzó a revisarlo.

-Mmm, ayer nos atrasamos bastante… y ahora con tu pie así...

-Yo puedo caminar enserio -lo miró triste.

-Lo que pasa es que si fuerzas mucho el pie se puede volver a zafar. -la miró preocupado.

-¿Cuánto llevamos de retraso?

-Pues... deberíamos llegar a medio día al camino para llegar al pueblo... pero… estamos bastante lejos, tanto así que con el paso que vamos recién al anochecer estaríamos llegando a dicho camino.

-Lo siento -se lamentó la muchacha.

-Bueno no quiero reprocharte nada pero... debes hacerme caso para la próxima, recuerda que llevo años haciendo esto -le sonrió. -Debemos seguir avanzando todo lo que podamos tendrás que ir arriba mío otra vez...

-Nooo...

-Sí… -espetó azabache- no eres pesada no te preocupes, yo ayer estaba un poco inquieto y alterado es todo…Enserio no te preocupes -le acarició la mejilla.

Llamó a Shaitán y en vista de lo grande que era el animal, Nevra decidió que llevara los dos bolsos.

El vampiro tomó a Erika nuevamente en su espalda y comenzó a caminar.

-Lo bueno de llevarte en mi espalda es que te puedo tocar -le sonrió coqueto a lo que la chica comenzó a ruborizarse.

-Pervertido -le tiró suavemente un mechón de pelo.

-Maleducada.

-Peleador.

-Esto de hacerme cargar contigo se te agregará a la lista de latigazos que te daré cuando ingreses a mi guardia. -comenzó a molestarla- además se te suma tu alta desobediencia, así que por lo tanto los latigazos te los daré desnuda -la miró con picardía.

-Si claro -la castaña le devolvió la misma mirada- tú vas a hacerme eso mientras esté desnuda...-ironizó.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó serio.

-Eweleïn me contó que tú fuiste el primero en huir cuando yo tenía forma de sirena y te enteraste de que cuando cambiara a mi forma humana estaría completamente desnuda -le sonrió burlonamente.

El vampiro la miró molesto.

-Eso me da pie a pensar -continuó mofándose la chica- que nunca has visto desnuda a una mujer.

-Hay algo que se llama privacidad cariño -dijo seriamente.

-¿Y porque te pusiste serio?... tu empezaste. -se aferró más a su cuello.

-Mmm... Por burlarte de esas cosas mejor no te meto a mi guardia...

Al escuchar eso último la muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Te quiero peleador -la oji violeta aprovechó de revolver su nariz en el cabello de su amigo.

-Yo también te quiero enojona.

El vampiro siguió caminando mientras Erika seguía pegada a su espalda, ambos charlaban de cosas banales y cotidianas, mientras ella lo abrazaba y lo acariciaba de vez en cuando, él se conformaba con sentir el olor de la chica y las caricias que esta le regalaba.

-Oye Nevra -comenzó la castaña con un tono de curiosidad en su voz.

-Dime.

-Tengo una duda que me corroe desde hace días...

-Te escucho.

-Pero -hablo insegura- promete primero que no te vas a enojar.

-Mmm no puedo prometerte eso primor -le sonrió de manera coqueta.

-Que no te vas a enojar como ayer...

-Bueno te lo prometo.

-Bien -la faelienne no sabía cómo empezar, meditó un momento hasta que por fin se decidió- ¿quién es Emma?... quiero decir ¿Quién es ella para ti?

-¿Otra vez Emma? -habló sorprendido el vampiro.

-Dijiste que no te enojarías -contestó rápidamente la humana.

Ante la insistente mirada de la muchacha el vampiro suspiró profundamente, recordó que Emma había insinuado cosas con respecto a él así que aprovechó el momento para responder a la interrogante de la mujer que cargaba en su espalda.

-Bien... Emma era una chica que estaba en la absenta antes de que Ezarel asumiera el cargo de líder de guardia.

Erika escuchaba atentamente mientras sus ojos se detenían en los labios del crepuscular.

-Ella fue una de mis primeras conquistas... como siempre solo era eso y nada más. -miró avergonzado- una vez que ya me aburrí de ella... prácticamente la boté.

Al escuchar esto Erika no se asombró en absoluto puesto que sabía cuáles eran los métodos de conquista que utilizaba el vampiro.

-Sé que es duro lo que digo -continuó el azabache- porque puedes pensar que ahora yo te estoy dando toda la atención posible pero que luego te dejaré o trataré de acostarme contigo... -no se atrevió a mirarla- pero debes saber que...

Se detuvo para dejarla a la castaña en el suelo. Se giró hacia ella y la miró.

-¿Qué es lo que debo saber? -el suspenso la estaba matando.

-Debes saber que... yo todo eso no lo hago por placer.

-¿Que? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues soy un vampiro, necesito sangre y la única manera de conseguirla es a través de...

-Entiendo -lo cortó.

-La verdad nunca se lo había contado a nadie -se sobó la cabeza incomodo por la situación en la que se encontraba- solo Karenn lo sabía y solo porque me conoce lo suficiente... ¿ahora entiendes por qué te digo de que es mentira que quiero ganar puntos para acostarme contigo?

-Si lo entiendo -contestó apenada. -Entonces... ¿nunca podrás tener una vida estable? … me refiero a ¿una vida en pareja?

-Mmm no lo sé -la miró a los ojos- tiene que haber una mujer demasiado estúpida para dejar que la muerda cada vez que me de hambre. -sonrió tristemente.

-Quizás haya alguna mujer que supere el nivel de estupidez promedio -le sonrió amable.

-Espero que la haya... y espero que esa muchacha esté más cerca de lo que creo... -comenzó a mirarla de forma tierna- ojala estuviera frente a mí ahora y te juro que la hago mi esposa ya -la miró seductor para luego acercarse lentamente para depositar un suave beso en la punta de su nariz.

-Gracias por responderme -le sonrió la chica.

-Gracias por preguntar.

Ambos se miraron cuando sintieron a Shaitán acostarse cansado.

Al verlo el vampiro suspiró exasperado, sabía que estaban demasiado atrasados como para llegar ese mismo día. Nuevamente comenzó a estudiar el mapa mientras le pidió a Erika que revisara la cantidad de comida que tenían.

-Nos alcanza para el almuerzo y para la cena.

-Mmm... Tengo un plan pero quiero que lo analicemos juntos.

La chica lo miró atenta.

-Nosotros estamos aquí -indicó en el mapa- en el bosque, en este punto hay un pueblo que conecta con Balenvia a través de un camino.

-¿Porque no hemos viajado por el camino? -preguntó la castaña mientras observaba el mapa.

-Por dos razones, porque el bosque es más fresco y porque alrededor del camino hay muchos ladrones que esperan a los viajeros.

-Oh entiendo.

-Mi plan es que vayamos ahora hacia la carretera, y cuando lleguemos comencemos a caminar mientras esperamos si viene algún comerciante en alguna carreta que nos pueda llevar hasta Balenvia, le podemos ofrecer manás y protección. En caso de que nos llegaran a atacar puedo defenderte Shaitán y yo. ¿Te parece?

-Si... me parece, aunque deberías dejarme caminar... no quiero ser una...

-No eres una carga -la reprendió. -ya te lo dije... veamos primero como está tu pie.

La chica comenzó a caminar.

-Veo que cojeas menos –dijo mirándola- bueno, puedes ir tu sola de ahora en adelante... toma tu bolso -le entregó la mochila mientras él tomaba la suya -vamos Shaitán.

Los tres comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el camino polvoriento.

-Entonces… -volvió a entablar conversación. – ¿cómo lo hacen para tener hijos?

-Andas muy curiosa el día de hoy… tal parece que extrañaste mucho hablar conmigo ayer por la tarde… -comenzó a molestarla.

-Puede ser… -no lo miró.

-Bien preguntas que como lo hacemos para tener hijos… -la miró sugerente. –Creo seriamente que tendré que darte "clases" primor y no serán teóricas, yo prefiero las clases prácticas –se relamió-… pensé que a estas alturas ya sabías como se hacían los bebes. –lo último lo dijo en tono burlón.

-Si lo se… me refiero a tu raza…

-Es el mismo proceso preciosa… ¿quieres alguna demostración? –la miró coqueto.

-Me refiero a que ¿cómo los cuidan?…quiero decir… -pensó- no sé como preguntártelo…Dices que debe haber una pareja muy estúpida para dejarse morder, lo que quiere decir que… -se tocó la cabeza desesperada.

-Hay parejas de vampiros así como hay mezclas de otras razas con los vampiros, pero la verdad no sé como convivirán puesto que desde hace tiempo que vivo en el C.G con mi hermana.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Mmm bueno eso… me incomoda un poco hablar de ellos. –la miró fijamente.

-Lo…lo siento- la oji violeta agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-No, no lo sientas –le sonrió- no es tu culpa… además… porque tanta pregunta…

-Solo quería saber…

-Ahora el que debe hacer las preguntas soy yo primor –la interrumpió- ¿Por qué este interrogatorio de parejas e hijos?... ¿que acaso quieres?…

-Solo quería saber. –lo cortó la chica.

-¿Segura? –Insistió- porque si quieres podemos… -comenzó a reír al ver lo ruborizada que estaba la faelienne- …eres tan inocente –sentenció por fin.

…

…

Por un lado se lograban divisar grandes montañas rocosas, mientras que por el otro lado se veía el verde bosque de donde recién habían salido. Sin poder contenerse mucho, y al ver que a la chica aún le seguía molestando el tobillo, se acercó galantemente a ella para tomarle de la mano. Así caminaron por un rato hasta que desde lejos, tras ellos, apareció una vieja carreta tirada por animales muy parecidos a los caballos.

Al pasar por un lado de Nevra el vehículo se detuvo... era un viejo campesino que llevaba grandes sacos en la parte posterior al conductor.

-Es peligroso caminar por aquí -comentó el campesino. Este tenía puntiagudas orejas, muy parecidas a las de Ezarel y Eweleïn. De tez completamente pálida coronado con una hermosa y larga cabellera naranja.

-Lo sabemos -contestó inmediatamente Nevra quien se ponía una mano en la frente para cubrir sus ojos de la luz solar. -Somos de la guardia de Eel -continuó- vamos a Balenvia.

-Vienen desde lejos… ¿caminando?

-Si.

-Ya veo... tu novia parece estar herida... súbanse -les dijo amablemente- yo los llevo hasta el pueblo.

-Gracias amigo -Nevra y el elfo ayudaron a subir a Erika.

-¿Ese Black Gallytrot es tuyo? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Si.

-Dile que se ubique entre los sacos.

Al escucharlo el perro se subió al vehículo y se acomodó.

-Me llamo Dante -empezó el elfo.

-Yo soy Nevra, líder de la guardia Sombra, ella es Erika y el de atrás Shaitán.

-Hola -saludó alegre la castaña.

-¿Que vienen a hacer a Balenvia? Solo si es que se puede saber claro...

-Venimos a investigar las cuevas donde las personas han sufrido envenenamientos durante este último tiempo.

-Ya veo... entonces deben conocer a Eweleïn... la enfermera.

-Claro -saltó el vampiro- es del C.G.

-Esos sacos de atrás son para ella... son distintas hiervas medicinales que le pueden servir.

Siguieron conversando mientras el azabache seguía sosteniendo la mano de la oji violeta.

-¿Y tu novia también es de la guardia? -el peli naranjo se dirigió hacia la castaña.

-Yoo... ehh -se sonrojó, miró rápidamente a Nevra quien no podía aguantar la risa al ver la ingenuidad de la joven.

-Lo siento si dije algo malo -se apenó Dante.

-No te preocupes -lo miró el vampiro- le apena lo que dijiste porque no somos novios -rio.

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes -intervino la muchacha- soy de la guardia Obsidiana.

-Ya veo...

Siguieron conversando sobre algunos temas, mientras pasaba eso Erika comenzó a anotar mentalmente algunas cosas que decía Dante con respecto a Balenvia, todo esto para tener más información de la que ya tenía acerca de las cuevas que rodeaban el pueblito.

Ese día gracias al elfo lograron llegar a Balenvia por la tarde. Al llegar, Dante se negó a recibir una paga excusándose de que le habíamos hecho más ameno el viaje y de que lo habíamos protegido puesto que gracias al Gallytrot los ladrones no se acercaban por miedo.

-¿Te han robado antes?- preguntó la humana.

-Sí, una sola vez, luego de eso comencé a viajar armado y con mi hermano. Pero él...fue envenenado -finalizó tristemente.

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes -le sonrió- confío en que la guardia podrá ayudarlo... bien llegamos, aquí está la casa donde se están hospedando sus amigos.

Nevra y Erika se bajaron del carruaje y comenzaron a ayudar al elfo a transportar la carga de medicina hacia la enfermería donde se encontraba Eweleïn. Al ver a la elfa llena de quehaceres, Erika decidió no molestarla con su tobillo puesto que sabía que la enfermera tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que trabajar. En el fondo de su corazón, la chica deseaba aprender de Eweleïn, se imaginaba que así en momentos como aquellos la podría ayudar.

Por fin la castaña decidió irse a la habitación que había sido asignada para ella. Al llegar dejó su mochila en el suelo y se recostó en la cama que obviamente no era la suya, pero sin lugar a dudas era más cómoda que aquel saco de dormir. Comenzó lentamente a cerrar los ojos cuando de repente alguien empezó a tocar la puerta. Pesadamente se dirigió hacia la entrada de su cuarto para ver quien estaba afuera.

-Nevra -espabiló.

-¿Estabas durmiendo preciosa? -la tomó de la mejilla.

-Si -rio nerviosa.

-Disculpa solo vine a revisar tu pie. –se escabulló por la puerta. –Siéntate ahí en la cama… -se paró en medio de la pieza mientras esperaba a la faelienne quien caminó hasta sentarse al borde del colchón.

Con la noche encima de ellos, la humana aún no cerraba las cortinas por lo que la luz de la luna llena se colaba por la ventana dando la iluminación suficiente a la estancia donde estaban. Con cariño el joven comenzó a frotar el pie de la chica con una crema que llevaba en la mano.

-Lo siento, solo que… me importas–habló el vampiro. –Eweleïn me dijo que fue mi culpa que tu pie estuviera tan hinchado… si te hubiera compuesto el hueso inmediatamente no lo tendrías así en este momento. –la miró con culpa.

-No te preocupes, es más, deberías dejarme a mí la crema y yo me la echo.

-No… me gusta hacerte masajes en los pies –respondió el pelinegro con su típica sonrisa picarona.

-Se nota –le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cariño no me sonrías de esa manera mira que me puedo enamorar…–jugueteó el vampiro pero se detuvo al instante al darse cuenta de que eso podía ser cierto como habían dicho sus amigos.

-Quizás ya lo estas pero no te das cuenta –bromeo la joven ante el silencio de su amigo.

-Ja ja ja muy graciosa –rio sarcásticamente. –al parecer te estas juntando mucho con Ezarel.

-Él me simpatiza, a pesar de que a veces sus bromas pueden ser un poco desagradables.

-Aquí el único que debe agradarte soy yo primor –le guiñó el ojo.

-Oye Nevra… ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué estabas soñando anoche?

-¿Anoche?... –pensó- no lo recuerdo.

-Es que… sentí unos ronquidos y fui a ver y eras tú…

-Yo no ronco –la interrumpió.

-Y cuando me escuchaste levantaste la cabeza –comenzó a reír fuerte- tenías todo el pelo alborotado y te colgaba la baba.

-Mentirosa –se comenzó a molestar el vampiro mientras trataba de ignorar la risa de la castaña.

-Enserio –siguió burlándose la chica- fue muy chistoso… jajaja… -comenzó a reír más fuerte al ver la cara de su compañero- después me quisiste hablar y me dijiste algo de la sopa –comenzó a apretarse el vientre mientras seguía riéndose.

-No pensé que las humanas mentían –dejó a un lado el tobillo de la castaña.

Comenzaron a salirle lágrimas de los ojos, la muchacha no podía parar de reír si hasta le estaba faltando el aire, todo producto de la cara de enojo que tenía el vampiro en ese momento.

-Ay Nevra que me haces reír –confesó la chica mientras se limpiaba los ojos. –Te hubieras visto la cara que tenías cuando te fui a ver –comenzó nuevamente a reír.

-Mala –le dio un pellizco al muslo de la mujer.

-Me dolió eso- comenzó a parar de reír.

-Ya deja de reír, no es chistoso –le dio un pellizco en la cintura.

-Nevra no hagas eso que me duele –se frotó.

-Tu empezaste –carcajeó mientras le daba otro pellizco, al hacerlo no pudo evitar acercarse más a ella para darle un beso en la frente, sin embargo, la castaña se le adelantó dándole un pellizco a él en el vientre. Al sentir eso el azabache abrazó a la joven y se recostó encima de ella.

Ambos arriba de la cama se miraron intensamente. El crepuscular comenzó a acomodarse mejor encima de ella afirmándose al colchón con los codos para así no tener todo su peso sobre la humana. Bajó una de sus manos hasta la cadera de la faelienne.

-¿Te dije algo más cuando estaba dormido? –le susurró con ternura.

-Mmm sí…-se sonrojó- pensaste que estaba Leiftan contigo –el joven se tensó al escuchar ese nombre- y pues dijiste que tú eras el que me harías bebes… estúpido- rio nerviosa.

-Así que eso dije…-comenzó a acercar sus labios a las mejillas coloradas de ella para luego bajar hasta su cuello, al sentir eso, la joven tomó la cabeza de él para acercarlo más hacia ella. En el momento que el vampiro sintió las suaves caricias de la chica en su cabellera, este aprovechó el momento para comenzar a besar el tierno cuello de la castaña.

-Huele delicioso- susurró con una voz grave y seductora contra la piel de ella.

Dejó besos por toda la zona del cuello llegando hasta el hombro de Erika, mientras que por otro lado la chica acercaba cada vez más la cabeza de Nevra a ella. De pronto la oji violeta comenzó a sentir algo duro que se aferraba a su garganta mezclado con chupones que había comenzado a dejarle el pelinegro. Comenzó a sentir un extraño dolor en la zona, algo punzante que amenazaba casi con rasgarle la piel poco a poco, al sentir esa extraña sensación la cordura no solo de ella, sino que también la de él la estaban dejando enredada en aquel camino boscoso infestado de ramas y espinos por el que habían pasado hace tan solo un día.

Levantó una de sus manos para apoyarla en la cintura de él y movió su cabeza para darle más espacio al vampiro cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par…

-¡Erikaaaaaaa! –Exclamó Chrome- por fin llegaste… -se calló al ver la escena protagonizada por su jefe y su amiga.

Un molesto Nevra y una sonrojada Erika se pararon de la cama inmediatamente.

-Mierda Chrome ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que golpees la puerta antes de entrar?

-Bueno tú me lo has dicho –se molestó el lobo- … pero ella no, y esta es su pieza… acosador –lo miró enojado.

-Solo estábamos hablando –se defendió el vampiro.

-Siii claro... ¿Por qué tienes los colmillos tan largos? –lo miró serio.

-¿Qué? –se tocó los dientes. –lo siento Erika, tengo que irme- caminó apresuradamente hasta perderse de la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó preocupada la chica.

-Seguramente tenía hambre… -inclinó sus hombros sin darle importancia al asunto. –a veces cuando tiene hambre se comporta extraño… de hecho una vez trató de morderme a mí. –tragó saliva.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues… lo golpee –la joven lo miró casi con horror- no me mires así… él mismo me dijo que lo golpeara.

-No pensé que tuviera hambre… -susurró la faelienne.

-Siii… es todo un animal salvaje este Nevra –se encogió de hombros.

..

..

..

..

Lo se… lo se… me inspiré bastante haciendo este capítulo jaja, el problema no es escribirlo, el problema es revisar la ortografía y la redacción… ESO… si es un dolor de estómago :c en fin espero que les haya gustado un montón este cap, que lo hayan disfrutado, que al leer hayan conseguido viajar hasta el bosque, hasta el camino de polvoriento hacia Balenvia y hasta la habitación de Erika 7w7 … decirles que queda un capitulo más y el del día 14.

Como siempre infinitas gracias a las personas que se toman un tiempito para comentar mi historia, todo review es bienvenido y es el mejor pago que le pueden dar a esta escritora de pacotilla jaja :)

 _ **B.K.R:**_ Espero que te recuperes pronto de los dedos me imagino lo horrible que debe ser :c con respecto tu critica te lo agradezco puesto que me ayuda de algún modo a mejorar en cuanto al mensaje que quiero entregar a los lectores :D sabía que podía crear confusión pero en realidad era algo que quería hacer puesto que para Nevra también lo fue producto de un sueño… en fin para la próxima consideraré quizás marcarlo con cursiva o negrita, algo que se entienda mejor. Suerte y recupérate pronto C:

 _ **Andrea Leyva:**_ Yahooo me alegra saber que tengo una nueva seguidora :v y de México jajaja * _baile de la victoria_ * en fin gracias por tu review espero que hayas disfrutado este cap ;) (saludos desde Chile)

 _ **Midmei:**_ Desde el cap anterior creo que amo a Valkyon (en secreto jaja) no soy de su ruta, pero así me lo imagino junto a Ezarel, con respecto a este último creo que siendo de su ruta o no, nos ha ido cogiendo cariño con el paso del tiempo jaja

Bueno me despido, hasta la próxima.

¡Dejenme revieww!

;D


	19. Roce

**Roce**

Al azabache no le importó si el maldito collar con pintas rosadas adornaba el bellísimo cuello de ella, pues sabía que el rubio que le había obsequiado la gargantilla a su chica JAMÁS le haría las caricias que en ese momento él le estaba entregando. Enterrado en su cuello movió rápidamente su nariz para arrastrar la infernal joya para así dar paso a los besos constantes que comenzó a dejarle en la piel a la castaña. Pequeñas caricias que comenzaron a ser besos, besos que se transformaron en chupones y chupones que se convirtieron en pequeñas mordidas.

Posicionado arriba de ella y con la nariz y los labios pegados a su piel, instintivamente comenzó a embriagarse con el aroma que desprendía la joven. Sin calma alguna y fuera de razonamiento comenzó a clavar sus colmillos en ella, sin romperle la piel, sin llegar a su sangre, ese simple gesto era lo que lo hacía sentir como un depredador que torturaba a su víctima, solo que, en ese caso, su presa no era nada más ni nada menos que Erika, la chica por quien había jurado jamás morderla… justamente lo contrario de lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Con cada clavada de sus filosos colmillos que sacaba a la luz de la noche, el vampiro sentía como su dama se tensaba y como a la misma le palpitaba furioso el corazón... sin duda las pequeñas mordidas le estaban haciendo doler, por lo que, pensando en calmar el malestar de la castaña, lentamente comenzó a arrastrar su mano por la cintura de ella tocando cada parte de piel que podía sentir entre el pantalón de la chica y la polera de esta.

Una lucha se comenzó a formar en su interior, dos bandos opuestos, el razonamiento versus el instinto vampírico, separarse de ella versus morderla y caer ante el gran libido que estaba sintiendo por primera vez al tratar de morder a una mujer, al sentir esto le era imposible negar lo loco que se estaba volviendo por ella. ¿Cómo no resistirse a las largas pláticas que ahora eran un manjar para él? Él le había mencionado que una mujer debía de ser una tremenda estúpida para dejarse morder por un vampiro, pero en ese momento, al estar con la faelienne sentía que era él, el único estúpido que no podía parar aquellos instintos arcaicos y recónditos que le insistían en que la hiciera suya como presa...y como mujer.

La poca cordura que le quedaba se disparó al sentir la mano de ella rodeando su cintura para acercarlo más y al ver que la chica estiraba el cuello para darle por fin entrada a beber su sangre; al mismo tiempo su libido bajó al escuchar el sonoro estruendo de la puerta al rebotar contra la pared.

Era Chrome quien había llegado en el momento menos oportuno y a la vez más oportuno puesto que lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a la chica... a su chica.

A la vista de Erika y Chrome salió rápidamente de la habitación, pues no quería que ella viera o se diera cuenta frente a él lo que había tratado de hacer hace tan solo unos pocos minutos atrás. Aún agitado por aquellos sentimientos contradictorios que sintió en aquel cuarto se vio obligado a salir de la casa en donde se albergaban. Tomó aire y cuando ya estuvo listo por entrar se topó con Ewelein, quien al igual que él también estaba agitada pero por motivos completamente diferentes.

La elfa se acercó al vampiro hasta quedar justo al lado de él.

-¿Largo el viaje? -preguntó la enfermera.

-Bastante.

-¿Porque no le compusiste inmediatamente el pie a Erika?

-Tuvimos una discusión. -confesó el azabache.

Al escuchar eso la chica sonrió.

-Con todo lo que ambos discuten parecen un matrimonio. -sonrió.

-¿Hablo con Eweleïn o con la doctora corazón?

-Con ambas -se relajó. -Reconozco eso...esa mirada, esa agitación, esos evidentes colmillos -lo miró preocupada- ...tienes hambre. -sentenció.

-No solo que... casi muerdo a Erika. -habló preocupado.

-¿Casi?

-Llegó Chrome... -suspiró exasperado mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Pobre chico, quizás que vio. -bromeó.

-No vio nada que no vaya a ver más adelante... cuando sea hombre -se rio.

-¿Quééé? Estás loco -le reprochó molesta- controla tus impulsos...

-Jaja no hice nada con Erika... solo bromeo. -pasó una mano por el hombro de la enfermera como si se tratara de un viejo amigo.

-¿Que harás con tu hambre?

-Esperaré hasta llegar al C.G, ahí hay muchas que me ofrecen sangre instantáneamente...

-Definitivamente no vas a cambiar -lo miró inquisitiva.

-De algo tengo que vivir -se defendió mientras la enfermera quitaba el brazo del vampiro para encaminarse hasta el albergue nuevamente.

-Deberías descansar... no es gracioso verte con esas ojeras. -alzó la voz.

-Si, si se... dentro de un rato más me iré a dormir -habló mientras llegaba a la puerta de entrada.

-Me aseguraré de eso -finalizó el nocturno.

Pasaron dos horas en el que el crepuscular caminó por el pequeño pueblito, al llegar al albergue nuevamente, caminó hasta la improvisada enfermería donde vio a Eweleïn cabecear frente a un gran tubo de ensayo. Al verla, decidió cumplir con su mini promesa, tomó de la cintura a la elfa y la cargó en sus hombros hasta llegar la habitación de la chica donde la depositó en la cama y la arropó. Pasó por la pieza del "aguafiestas" de Chrome para asegurarse de que el lobito también estuviera descansando, a pesar de las constantes peleas que ambos tenían no iba a negar el gran cariño que le tenía a ese chico.

Por último, pasó frente a la pieza de Erika, lentamente abrió la puerta para por fin entrar. Al llegar frente a la chica la observó durante unos minutos, se arrodilló cerca de ella hasta que notó algo bastante extraño. Al posicionar sus ojos al cuello de la castaña notó gravemente las tremendas marcas que le había dejado por sus tan acaloradas caricias.

Sonrojado y lleno de culpa la besó en la frente y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Para el desayuno se reunieron casi todos excepto los dueños del albergue, al llegar se encontró con Buckie sentado frente a la mesa.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó contrariado el vampiro.

-Llegue anoche, dos días después que se fueron ustedes el C.G recibió una carta de Eweleïn donde decía que cada vez habían más envenenamientos, por lo que me mandaron inmediatamente.

-¿Te dieron montura?

-Si

-¿Y por qué a nosotros no nos dieron? -preguntó exasperado el azabache.

-No lo sé -se encogió el chico ante la reacción del crepuscular.

Minutos más tarde se reunieron todos los integrantes de la guardia en la mesa, Nevra, Buckie, Valarian, Eweleïn, Chrome y Erika. Todos miraban asombrados las marcas que habían aparecido "extrañamente" en el cuello de Erika, mientras tanto la desesperada faelienne no sabía porque ese día en la mañana era objeto de observaciones.

Para cuando la hora de comer terminó, la elfa rápidamente tomó del brazo al vampiro para llevarlo hasta la enfermería.

-Pensé que solo habían sido mordiscos -susurró molesta.

-Lo fueron -susurro inquieto.

-Si claro -ironizó- esas marcas no son de mordiscos... pervertido. Toma esto -le tendió una crema- pásasela para que se la aplique en el cuello y se borren los pequeños "regalos" que le dejaste anoche.

Al llegar al comedor llamó a Erika, en vista de los demás integrantes la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó hacia el baño donde cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué pasó? -la miró preocupada. -¿porque me trajiste aquí?

-Es que... -el vampiro estaba completamente apenado, no sabía cómo decirle explicarle el porqué había sido "objeto de admiración" por parte de sus compañeros. Abrió la puerta de un botiquín que había en el diminuto cuarto, de este sacó un espejo y se lo pasó a Erika.

-Nevra tan enigmático que eres tú jaja... ¡quee! ¡Que me hiciste aquí! -exclamó la chica.

-Bueno fue por los chupones creo... -rio desganado.

-Estas marcas son demasiado grandes, ¿estás loco? -lo miró enojada- ahora veo porque no miraban tanto. -comenzó a sobarse el cuello.

-Preciosa ve el lado positivo -comenzó con su típica galantería- ahora todos sabrán que eres mía...-sonrió- como me hubiese gustado que estuviera Leiftan aquí para ver esto- murmuró con malicia finalmente.

-Si claro, como tú no tienes que pasar vergüenza -le dio un pequeño tirón en un mechón de pelo.

-Mi amor no debería darte vergüenza las marcas que te hago yo, son puras marcas de amor... además -prosiguió- te las voy a quitar con esta crema.

El vampiro prosiguió lentamente a aplicarle la crema, para cuando terminó la oji violeta se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y se marchó sin siquiera darle las gracias.

-Erika -la llamó, pero la joven lo ignoró.

Salió del baño, se alistó y se fue en dirección a las cuevas. Durante todo el camino sintió que lo seguían, y obviamente sabía quiénes eran. Cuando llegó hacia la gruta se detuvo y llamó a los dos espías que tenía.

-Veo que se te pasó el enojo... -habló el vampiro.

De entre las rocas apareció Erika junto a Chrome.

-Miren quien está aquí... el par de inseparables. -comentó irónico. - ¿qué les trae por aquí? -sonrió.

-Ha habido otro envenenamiento -contestó la chica.

-Si -se lamentó- ya lo sabía.

-¿Este lugar es seguro?

-¿Tienes miedo? -se acercó a la faelienne pero paró al ver la cara de Chrome.

-Que nos pase lo mismo sí.

-No pasa nada -respondió el nocturno- ambos están bajo mi responsabilidad. Nada les ocurrirá, se los prometo. -al escuchar esto la joven sonrió. -es por eso- continuó el azabache- que tienen que hacerme caso en todo momento... vayan al pueblo y recolecten información.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó el lobo.

-Yo investigaré las cuevas.

-¿y si te pasa algo? -inquirió la castaña.

-No piensen en eso... vayan a buscar pistas del nuevo envenena...

-No podemos dejarte aquí solo sabiendo como está la situación -apostilló la faelienne.

-Solo hagan lo que di...

-¿Porque tenemos que hacerlo?¿Y si te pasa algo estando solo por las cuevas? -levantó la voz la chica.

Ante la discusión que se estaba formando, Chrome decidió no intervenir puesto que sabía cómo trabajaba el líder de guardia en una misión y como este se enojaba cuando sus órdenes no eran escuchadas.

-¡Te dije que no me pasará nada!, preocúpate por tí, yo sé lo que hago. -espetó duramente el azabache.

-Pero Nevra te podríamos ser de ayuda...

-¿Tú?... ¿ser de ayuda? ¿dime en que momento has sido de ayuda? -comentó en tono irónico. -recuerda que tú y Chrome están a prueba en esta misión. Tú -apuntó al adolescente- gracias a Erika y tú -apuntó a la humana- gracias a Huang Hua. Así que sirvan para algo por una vez en sus vidas y vayan a recoger pistas como les ordené, si no lo hacen, en el reporte anotaré que los dos son un par de inútiles flojos, no tendré miramientos de ningún tipo para escribir eso y que Miiko lo lea, total es toda la ver... -paró al ver los ojos tristes de la muchacha- ...¿ves lo que me haces decir? -puso una mano en su cabello y suspiro cansado. -Le exasperaba que los demás lo contrariaran ante una decisión.

-Vamos Erika- Chrome la tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar alejándose del azabache.

-Si vamos- murmuró la oji violeta mientras se aferraba a la fría mano del lobo.

Antes de entrar a la caverna el vampiro observó como ambos chicos se perdían por el camino.

Cuando cayó la tarde y el vampiro llegó al albergue sucio gracias al polvo de la cueva. Se encaminó hasta la ducha. En su mente solo había espacio para la misión, pero mientras se refregaba el cuerpo recordó la cálida piel de ella junto a los labios de él. Al salir se dirigió hasta su cuarto para descansar unos minutos hasta que escuchó unos leves murmullos que provenían de la habitación de al lado. Se levantó de la cama y golpeó la puerta de la pieza de Chrome. Cuando el chico lobo le abrió la puerta, el azabache se dio cuenta de que dentro de la habitación estaba Erika con una libreta en la mano.

-Llegue bien- sonrió esperando que la boca de ella también configurara una sonrisa, pero esto no fue así. -no esperando nada más hizo la pregunta del millón. -¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

-Bien -la chica le tendió la libreta.

Tanto Erika como Chrome comenzaron a comentarle la información recabada y las teorías que habían formulado.

-Bien hecho chicos... -los miró a ambos. -Hicieron un gran trabajo.

Ninguno contestó a los elogios de Nevra. Al ver eso, el líder de guardia se acercó a la humana y al lobo y los abrazo.

-Lo siento -susurró.

-Yaaa -se molestó el joven adolescente mientras trataba de apartar al vampiro -no lo hagas todo drama.

-Pero yo los quiero abrazar -se rio al ver la conducta de Chrome. -son mis dos pequeños.

-Tus dos pequeños inútiles querrás decir. -soltó la castaña.

-No, eso es mentira -dijo suavemente mientras soltaba a Chrome y la abrazaba tiernamente.

El adolescente los miró a ambos -aquí en mi pieza no. -Se cruzó los brazos mientras arqueaba una ceja.

La pareja se soltó como acto reflejo. Nevra se despidió y se fue a su habitación.

...

...

...

Iba caminando hacia la entrada del pueblo cuando la divisó en medio del camino, el aire frio de la mañana calaba en los huesos de ella, el vampiro notaba a kilómetros que la chica estaba temblando de frío. Cuando llegó hacia ella sacó rápidamente su bufanda y la depositó en su cuello.

-¿Qué haces? -se sorprendió la humana.

-Solo te cuido -la besó en la frente, la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hasta la cueva. -hoy entraras conmigo a la gruta.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

-Porque... quiero que me ayudes. -la miró apenado.

-Lamento si te grité ayer. -apretó la mano de él.

-Yo lamento lo que dije... no eres una inútil, ni tú ni Chrome. Y jamás pondría algo que los perjudicara en el reporte. -la abrazó. -veo que ya no tienes las marcas- le dijo mientras le miraba el cuello.

-No, ya se me borraron. -rio- El otro día estabas raro...

-Sii, lo siento... solo tenía hambre -se sonrojó.

-Pudiste sacar una ración de comida -se hizo la desentendida.

-No hablo de ese tipo de hambre -sonrió con picardía.

-Si aún tienes hambre puedes tomar de mi sangre... adelante -se acercó a él con el cuello en alto.

-No me tientes -la miró galante.

-En serio... si tienes hambre puedes beber.

-Prometí que no te tocaría -colocó su mano en el pelo para revolverlo- yo jamás rompo una promesa...

-¿A quién le prometiste tal cosa?

-A mis amigos claro.

-¿Qué amigos?

El chico le sonrió ignorando la pregunta.

-Quienes sean se llevarán una gran decepción...- se burló la castaña.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque el otro día, cuando estabas arriba mío no tenías ninguna intención de mantener tu "promesa".

-Eso es a lo que yo le llamo "problemas técnicos" primor. -recalco cuando dijo: primor.

-Si claro -rodó los ojos- problemas técnicos.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva la chica comenzó a escalar mientras él iba tras ella.

Al entrar el vampiro comenzó a caminar muy cerca de la faelienne pues no le daba confianza la oscuridad y el silencio ensordecedor de las catacumbas.

-Entonces ¿estoy perdonado por lo de ayer? -le susurro a la chica al verla ansiosa.

-No -sonrió- aún no lo estas, deberás hacer mérito.

-Pero que chica tan osada... ¿acaso sacas tus garras aprovechando la oscuridad?

-Claro... tengo que aprovechar la falta de luz de este lugar -se paró altiva.

-Enserió ¿quieres jugar ahora? -le sonrió seductor.

La muchacha siguió erguida como haciéndole frente a su amigo.

El azabache la miró por unos segundos para luego comenzar a acercarse a ella como si de un depredador se tratara.

-Yaaa -rio- no es gracioso -se tapó los ojos.

-Si tienes miedo puedes tomarme del brazo. - Le susurro en tono grave.

Al escuchar esto la chica inmediatamente tomó el brazo del vampiro, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ambos recorrieron varios pasajes de la gruta hasta llegar a un punto donde él se detuvo.

-Quédate aquí yo voy a ver un poco más allá.

-Noo... no puedes irte solo. -comenzó a reprocharle la castaña.

-Erika -le soltó el brazo- recuerda lo que hablamos... sé lo que hago, he pasado más tiempo que tú en misiones. -le levantó el mentón para que ella lo mirara a los ojos. - vuelvo enseguida.

-¿Y si te pasa algo? -insistió la chica.

-Si me pasa algo sabré que estás cerca para que me rescates- sonrió burlón- serás como mi caballero al rescate.

Caminó por varios minutos hasta llegar a una galería que le llamó enormemente la atención, era azul brillante, se acercó cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir un fuerte mareo, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos hasta que empezó a sentir el piso más resbaladizo. Comenzó a perder la fuerza de los brazos, para luego perder la fuerza de las piernas.

Sus cinco sentidos se embotaron casi por completo, solo podía escuchar algunas cosas como susurros que venían de la cueva anteriormente vista, logró ver algunas sombras, pero lo asoció inmediatamente con que era a causa del veneno que se había colado por todo su sistema.

-Eri...a ...ea...- trató de gritar, sin embargo las palabras no le salían. Sabía que era egoísta llamar a la chica, pero se resistía a morir en ese lugar.

Trató de arrastrarse, pero los músculos le quemaban. Sintió que algo, alguien, muchos se acercaban y susurraban cosas casi inentendibles.

 _-Va a morir aquí adentro._

 _-Hay que sacarlo de aquí._

 _-Tratemos de arrastrarlo._

 _-Aléjense... viene alguien._

El joven sintió dos cálidas manos que lo abrazaban y trataban de sentarlo.

No podía ser capaz de abrir su ojo pero sabía exactamente quien era la persona que estaba detrás de él. ¿cómo lo sabía? Por tan solo el cálido gesto de sentir sus tibias manos en su pecho. Era algo inexplicable.

-Ves... -comenzó a balbucear- te dije que serías mi caballera de armadura... -murmuró con todas sus fuerzas.

Al terminar de decir eso perdió el conocimiento creyendo que esas serían sus últimas palabras.

...

...

Días después del envenenamiento despertó el vampiro en su habitación. Al rededor tenía a toda una muchedumbre de chicas que lo habían ido a ver, esto incluía a Karenn y Alajea quienes trataban de hacer a un lado a las visitantes que no dejaban trabajar a Eweleïn.

-Está despertando- susurró una de las admiradoras.

-Karen, Alajea, ¿porque no sacan a las chicas de aquí? Tengo que hacerle exámenes de preventivos a Nevra.

A pesar de los intentos de la vampira y la sirena por evacuar el dormitorio del líder de guardia, ninguna mujer quiso salir.

Molesta por la actitud de las visitantes se acercó más al pelinegro quien estaba abriendo ambos ojos, pues uno no lo tenía cubierto por el parche. De pronto se sentó.

-¡Erika!... -exclamó rápidamente. -¿Dónde está Erika? -preguntó asustado.

Todas las que estaban en la sala lo miraron asombrado a excepción de Eweleïn, quien ya había visto conductas amorosas entre el vampiro y la humana.

-Erika está en su habitación -respondió calmadamente la enfermera.

Sin importar si había gente o no, sin importar si estaba vestido solamente con su típica maya y unas delgadas calzas negras, sin importar si estaba peinado o despeinado, se levantó como si de un resorte se tratara y se encaminó rápidamente en búsqueda de la faelienne.

Cuando llegó a la puerta la encontró tendida en su cama, el sol pegaba justo en su rostro haciéndola más brillante y bella que de costumbre, se acercó a su dama y despacio le tomo la mano como si ella fuera algo frágil. Respiró hondo y comenzó a tomarle el pulso, se relajó al sentir los latidos de su corazón contra sus dedos.

-Nevra no te reconozco -entró la enfermera mientras cerraba la puerta frente a las narices de las admiradoras del vampiro. -sales con lo primero que tienes puesto ignorando a las chicas de las guardia solo para venir a ver a una simple humana -sonrió.

-Estamos hablando de Erika -le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Siéntate en ese sillón -apuntó la elfa- para hacerte los exámenes de vista y oído.

Al término de la evaluación la enfermera dejó solo a Nevra y a la faelienne quien seguía profundamente dormida.

Nuevamente el vampiro se acercó a ella, sintió frio frente a la brisa que se colaba por la ventana, lentamente el azabache levantó los tapados y se metió dentro de la cama de ella. La miró por unos momentos hasta atreverse a pasar una mano por la cintura de la joven, acercándose por tan solo unos centímetros al rostro de la mujer. Acostó su cabeza encima del cabello desparramado de la chica aspirando el olor de este. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido ante la tierna caricia del ombligo de la humana que bajaba y subía con el vaivén de su respiración.

...

...

Sintió una risotada acallada por lo que conocía el como un "codazo de mami Valkyon" sin duda el grisáceo estaba reprendiendo al elfo molestoso. El vampiro lentamente abrió los ojos, solo para corroborar que eran sus dos amigos quienes habían entrado a la pieza y que en ese momento estaban viéndolo a él junto a Erika en una sola cama. No le importó si lo veían, nuevamente cerró los ojos y volvió a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

...

...

Sintió más risas que lo despertaron solo para ver que eran Karenn y Alajea, ambas rojas puesto que les era imposible aguantar la risa al ver al mujeriego junto a la inocente humana.

-Hermano te traje ropa limpia -susurró entre risas. -Para cuando quieras despegarte de mi amiga. -se acercó a él, lo besó en la frente y se fue junto con la sirena.

Decidió quedarse unos minutos más junto a la faelienne, hasta que por fin se levantó y comenzó a vestirse frente a la dormida chica. Se puso su fiel bufanda la cual aún tenía un ligero aroma a Erika.

Se cubrió el ojo izquierdo con su típico parche negro y se sentó en la cama a la espera de que la castaña abriera por fin sus ojos. Tomó la mano de ella entre la mano de él y así la sostuvo por un buen rato hasta que por fin la chica comenzó a removerse incomoda en la cama hasta despertar.

Lo primero que vio fue esos hermosos orbes violeta y ese bello destello dorado que poseían, vio como la mirada de ella se transformó en algo cálido que traspasó todo su pecho.

-Mi bella durmiente por fin despiertas…-comenzó a decir dramáticamente- ¿o debería decir mi rudo caballero al rescate? -sonrió.

-¿Yo que debería decir? -respondió ladina- ¿me alegra haberte salvado oh dulce princesa vampiresa?

-Oyee- se molestó- eso suena raro.

La chica comenzó a reír, cuando de pronto recordó lo último que había vivido en Balenvia.

-¡Estas bien! -exclamó la muchacha mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Si lo estoy pero cálmate, estás recién despertando -le habló el vampiro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte y te vine a dar las gracias por haberme salvado -se acercó rápidamente para depositarle un tierno beso en la frente a la castaña. -gracias a ti ahora estoy vivo.

La chica se sonrojó completamente. Al ver esto el joven sonrió.

Ambos estaban demasiado cerca, tan cerca que sus narices chocaron unos segundos, la joven comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras el vampiro comenzó lentamente a acercarse a los labios de la castaña. Poco a poco el pelinegro comenzó a jugar, posando sus labios en la nariz de ella, para luego ir moviéndose por todo el rostro de la mujer como una caricia, como preparándola para lo que venía a continuación. Tomó el suave rostro de la faelienne entre sus manos hasta por fin posar los labios de él en los de ella, cuando las bocas de ambos comenzaron a abrirse para poder profundizar el beso entró frenéticamente Eweleïn.

-¿Nevra, despertó Eri…?

Ambos se separaron. Ante el rostro enrojecido de la elfa.

-¡Por Eldarya! ¡ya van dos veces! -bufó molesto el azabache- ¡si despertó! - espetó furioso.

-Oye no te tienes que enojar conmigo -se puso las manos en la cintura- sabes que debó hacerle inmediatamente los exámenes.

-Está bien- aceptó molesto mientras se levantaba de la cama de la chica. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación no pudo evitar girarse por última vez. -Adiós mi bella caballera ruda de armadura brillante. -le tiró un beso en el aire y se perdió por el pasillo atestado de chicas que esperaban por el vampiro.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno queridas y querids lectores espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, levo aproximadamente 5 horas solo revisando lo que escribí D: ando super cansada ¿y todo porque? Porque mi computadora quedó inconsiente y tuve que llevarla al doctor de computadores, así qe para poder corregir todo tuve que conseguir la laptop de mi hermano, para poder resolver este problema. En fin, este cap va dedicado a mi hermano que me pasó su computadora para yo poder subir este cap, el no sabe que estoy escribiendo así que jamás leerá esto jaja pero sin duda es el mejor (como anécdota le dije que me pasara su notebook y que a cambio yo le daba internet y el muy descarado me dijo que ya desde hace tiempo tenía mi contraseña :D ). En fin tengo grandes ojeras ya porque son las tres de la mañana así que si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o algo que no haya quedado muy bien escrito pido disculpas :)

Como siempre muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron review como siempre un verdadero agrado leer los comentarios que me dejan.

 **Midmei:** La mordió pero no bebió su sangre, fueron como mordidas de cariño ero aún así estuvo a punto, con respecto a Ezarel naranjo me dio mucha risa leer eso, para la próxima trarare de caracterizarlo un poco más jeje, la verdad es que yo me lo imagine como uno de los elfos de el señor de los anillos pero con arrugas.

 **Guest:** El final está cerca pero habrá una segunda parte mas adelante, de hecho ya llevo dos capítulos adelantados.

 **B.K.R:** Si, queda poco pero no te preocupes porque habrá una segunda parte y esta la explicaré el 14 de frbereo.

 **Sephiria:** Muchas muchas gracias por tu lindo review, enserio muchas gracias, me alegra un monton que te guste como escribo y lo que escribo así que estoy muy feliz de una nueva seguidora jaja, en fin no te preocupes, que pronto Erika se dejará querer, te lo doy gat¿rantizado ;) (PD. Pensé que era la única que amaba a Shaitán)

Por último con respecto al ultimo capitulo este lo subiré para el 14 de febrero (se que lo vengo repitiendo como papagayo pero para que vayan sabiendo) este se compondrá de:

-capitulo.

-mis palabras (responder review y demás)

-adelanto de la parte dos (como un mini tráiler)

-y por último tips para ganar manás en Eldarya. (espero que este último les guste pues a mi me sirve de mucho)

En fin ya me despido porque los ojos ya me arden ajaj .

 _Buenas noche amigas y amigos espero ansiosa sus_ _ **review.**_


	20. Lovigis

**Holaaa! Volvíiiii porfinnnnn! Estoy emocionadísima de subir este último capítulo. Antes de comenzar decirles que me demoré bastante puesto que todo lo que tenía escrito lo borré e hice este cap que me gustó más que lo anterior. Gracias a todas las personas que han seguido fielmente el fic, muchas gracias a las personas que lo han comentado, eso me hace muy muy feliz. El cap más largo de mi fic fue el último con 4000 palabras aprox, este tiene más de 11000 palabras. En fin, espero que lo disfruten, espero sus review también, eso me dará fuerzas para seguirlo jeje, en fin, estoy trabajando así que por el resto de febrero no subiré nada más hasta marzo o abril. Así que aquí nos despedimos, este es un adiós por ahora.**

 **Midmei: Cuando todo ocurre gradualmente se pueden diferenciar pequeñas cosas que van cambiando, es eso lo que quise reflejar y me siento feliz de haberlo conseguido jaja. (amo torturar a Nevra y a los lectores muajaja)**

 **Sammysummer: Te equivocas xD no han costado 19 capítulos para que Nevra se pegue el cacho, sino que 20 jeje ya lo verás.**

 **B.K.R: Muchísimas gracias que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este final(¿) te agrade.**

 **Eliane4444: Gracias! La subí a Watpad pero siempre preferiré subirla aquí primero ;)**

 **Ahora si que me despido, cuídense, imaginen, disfruten al leer, y déjenme reviewwww :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tips**

Lo prometido es deuda así que comenzaré con los tips que a mí me sirven mucho para avanzar rápido en Eldarya. (Esto lo redacté a la rápida)

 _ **A. Mini juegos.**_

Como ya sabemos estos se actualizan cada 6 horas. Yo estuve de vaga durante las vacaciones de verano antes de entrar a trabajar por lo que entraba al juego a las 10:00 de la mañana luego a las 16:00 y por último a las 22:00 solo entraba por los mini juego. Si los hacía bien podía ganar hasta 70 manás más los 50 diarios, un total de 120 manás diarios.

1\. Traten de jugar esos juegos cada vez que puedan.

2\. Para el juego de Ezarel traten de achicar el google (la pantalla del google) para que se les haga más rápido tomar los huevos.

3\. En el juego de Nevra traten de mantener al becola al medio siempre y desde ese punto traten de moverlo en función a los pilares y a las lianas.

4\. No hay tips para el juego de Valkyon puesto que es un juego troleador :(

5\. Si no estan en su pc pueden jugar esto desde el celular, solo deben ponerlo en modo escritorio y desde ahí jueguen el de Ezarel y Valkyon. En el de Ezarel solo aprieten el huevo una vez. Si lo aprietan 2 veces el juego se va a la mierda. En el de Nevra no van a ganar mucho, si tienen suerte con cuea van a ganar 2 manás y solo si tienen mucha suerte.

 _ **B. Mercado.**_

El mercado es un lugar muy útil para ganar money, pero si no lo saben usar su economía se van a ir a la quiebra.

1\. Eviten meterse al mercado a las subastas. No caigan en la tentación. Solo usenlo cuando realmente lo necesiten.

2\. Cada vez que necesiten comprar algo busquen el objeto específico y denle clic a ordenar de menor a mayor precio. Se que es muy tonto pero hay gente que compra lo primero que ve.

3\. Vendan todo lo que no necesiten, no acumulen como lo hace floppy :v. todo suma!

4\. Cuando haya un evento (navidad y halloween no conozco algun otro) hagan todo pero todo lo posible por mandar a su familiar a recolectar cosas. Vendan todo eso durante los primeros días de evento, después todo se va devaluando... esperen hasta el momento preciso para venderlos. Ejemplo tengo un vestido navideño que para navidad lo podría vender a 100 manas pero eso no me lo van a dar ahora porque se devaluó ya no hay evento, ya no es navidad... por lo tanto esperen hasta antes de navidad ...después de halloween para vender todo eso. Antes de una temporada los precios suben, típico del consumismo.

 _ **C. Costales.**_

Los costales son esas cosas que vende Purral.

1\. Si tienen los materiales intercámbienlo por el costal. Y ahí tiene dos opciones, o los abren o los venden. ¿qué hago yo? Los vendo ¿dónde? En el mercado.

2\. No devalúen el precio de un costal, a veces son súper valiosos.

El costal amarillo véndanlo a 50 maná.

El raro a 80 o 90 por ahí

El que viene después (el morado lila o no se pero viene después del raro) véndanlo a 200 o 250.

Y el legendario por lo general no me molesto en reunir cosas para ese porque es muy caro y casi nadie lo compra.

3\. Algo importante es que deben saber es que si por ejemplo tienen CASI todos los materiales para intercambiar un costal se esos amarillos, pero justo les falta uno que vale 60 maná no lo compren... no les conviene si a ese lo venden a 50... vean bien eso de los precios.

 _ **D. Familiares.**_

Puede sonar muy estúpido, pero si hay algo que no puedo hacer es dejar a mi familiar sin comida, pero hay veces en que no me entran ganas de darle comida puesto que la comida cuesta 30 manas.

Si no mandan a su familiar a recolectar cosas no le den de comer. Sin comida la energía va bajando, cuando esta llega a cero recién comienza a bajar el afecto. Inténtelo y verán el medio ahorro. Ej: 30 x 7 = 210 maná semanal. Si lo alimentáramos solo 4 días salen 120 manás y si solo lo alimentamos 3 días el consumo de maná se reduce a 90 maná, OTSEA un una reducción del 55% en costos SEMANALENTE"! ese calculo llévenlo al mes y verán que serán millonarias en maná.

SIGAN ESTOS PASOS Y SERÁN UNAS MULTIMILLONARIAS. En lo personal yo hago esto y en navidad tenía 0 maná, luego de jugar el evento mis manás aumentaron en 7000, me compré el traje de la guardia obsidiana con ese dinero, luego repetí el cap de Balenvia (donde me salió Valkyon), junté más y repetí el de Balenvia (otra vez) donde me salió por fin Nevra, luego hice el capitulo 18, luego repetí el capitulo 14. Todo eso a finales de diciembre y durante enero. Ahora en estos momentos tengo 3200 maná y me he comprado mucha ropa en maná. En fin espero en verdad que estos tips les sirvan mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lovigis**

- _Veo que Nevra ya te echó el anzuelo._ –Erika recordaba las palabras de Ezarel mientras estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación. -¿ _Cómo estuvo la siesta?... veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma aguafiestas, pensé que Nevra te quitaría lo amargada…_

A la chica no le cabía en la cabeza como es que el peli azul podía ser tan pesado a veces, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, la joven no podía evitar pensar en las palabras dicha por el elfo.

-¿A qué se habrá referido con el anzuelo? …¿Qué Nevra me quitaría lo amargada? ¡Ja! Si el amargado es él…- habló la peli castaña mientras doblaba su ropa. –El anzuelo… el anzuelo se lo comió Nevra, si Ezarel supiera…-susurraba.

Aún sentada en la cama, la muchacha comenzó a pensar un poco, recordando todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento. Espabiló para dejar la mochila desocupada que había usado para el viaje a Balenvia dentro del armario caoba que adornaba la habitación. Al cerrar el cajón se le ocurrió mirar a su alrededor pues se sentía extraña, como si la presencia de Nevra inundara el cuarto, como si este la estuviera vigilando. Esto último era imposible puesto que en ese momento el vampiro debía estar nada más ni nada menos que haciendo entrenamientos recuperativos a los integrantes de la guardia Sombra, todo con el fin de ponerlos al corriente puesto que tanto la chica como el cuartel entero sabían lo exigente que era el azabache como líder.

-Nevra –susurró- si tan solo supieras… -las palabras se perdieron en el aire con el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

La humana se acercó a la entrada de la habitación, al llegar notó como la presencia del crepuscular se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Hola Erika…¿Cómo has estado? –no era Nevra, solo era Karenn quien la iba a visitar casi todos los días para ponerse al tanto de su salud.

-Bien –respondió satisfecha la castaña.

-Eso me alegra mucho –Sonrió. De pronto su sonrisa se borró -¿estás con mi hermano?

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió la faelienne mientras que aún no hacía pasar a la adolecente a su cuarto. –no…no estoy con él.

-¿Segura? … yo lo huelo dentro de tu pieza –habló con un tono juguetón. De pronto sonrió maliciosamente- ¿acaso estabas con él pilla?

-Noo…-comenzó a negar la humana-… no hay nadie aquí mira… -tomó del brazo a la vampiresa para dejarla entrar cuando esta se soltó de repente.

-No es necesario –sonrió con ternura- solo venía a ver como estabas, estaré con Alajea en el árbol del cerezo por si quieres venir… adiós cuídate y dile a mi hermano que te suelte –al decir esto salió corriendo por el pasillo mientras reía.

La oji violeta no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero desde que había tenido esa conversación con Nevra en la playa, después de que juntos se toparan con Ezarel y este le mencionara lo del anzuelo, al llegar a su habitación se había dado cuenta de que la presencia del pelinegro se hacía cada vez más y más presente.

-Nevra no es gracioso –susurró molesta- no te escondas.

Nada pasó…

-Nevra –volvió a hablar la castaña- si estás escondido es mejor que salgas ahora, si no, le pediré a Jamón que te busque y te saque… -solo había silencio. A pesar de que el aroma del vampiro transmitía una enorme calidez, la muchacha no podía aguantar que este la estuviera vigilando.

-Bien –se puso la mano en la cintura- si no sales te buscaré yo y te sacaré a patadas de aquí.

Comenzó su búsqueda en la gran puerta de su armario donde solo encontró su ropa y algunos zapatos, salió de la habitación para ver por los pasillos, pero nada. Nuevamente en la pieza se dirigió hasta la ventana para abrirla y ver si había alguien fuera, pero se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible puesto que la pieza de ella se encontraba a gran altura.

-¿Nevra?... enserio no es gracioso.

Se sentó en el colchón y se dio cuenta de que solo había una parte en donde no había buscado y esa era debajo de su cama.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, agachó su cabeza hasta llegar al suelo y sacó las mantas de la cama que se arrastraban por el piso. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando no vio a nadie ante ella, en el lugar donde la chica pensaba que estaba su amigo había una gran caja.

La joven tomó el paquete y lo arrastro por el suelo para luego subirlo encima de la cama. Cuando miró bien su contenido se sorprendió de sobremanera, puesto que dentro de esta había un montón de ropa perfectamente doblada… y no era cualquier ropa, la muchacha comenzó a contar, habían 3 pantalones, 2 mallas de tela sin mangas y 2 pares de calcetines. A la faelienne se le subieron los colores a la cara cuando vio que entre los calcetines habían algunos pares de calzoncillos. Todo perfectamente doblado y ordenado. En una esquina había algo muy parecido a la chaqueta morada que utilizaba el líder de la guardia sombra, habían muñequeras y algunos parches que solía utilizar este para cubrirse el ojo izquierdo.

-Menudo idiota –susurró la joven- ahora entiendo porque olía tanto a ti…

No quiso seguir hurgando entre la ropa del vampiro, ni en sus pantalones, ni en sus poleras, ni mucho menos entre la ropa interior, se fijó en esta última cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Entre los calzoncillos de su amigo había algo muy parecido a un papel, suavemente, casi con miedo de profanar algo tan íntimo tomó el papelillo y lo abrió.

 _ **Queridísima inútil:**_

Solo con leer eso, la chica ya se imaginaba quien realmente había sido el encargado de dejarle aquella "sorpresa".

 _ **Si encontraste esta carta es porque eres una pervertida que lo único que quiere es andar tocando la ropa interior de Nevra. Si no me dices que la leíste, pero en vez de eso me das una patada en el culo, sabré igualmente que la leíste y por consiguiente tocaste los calzoncillos de mi amigo. Este es tu regalo por salvar a Nevra. Muchos besitos de odio para ti.**_

 _ **Pd. Nadie te quiere 3**_

 _ **Pd. Lo de la ropa fue mi idea pero que la carta estuviera entre los calzoncillos fue idea de Valkyon.**_

 _ **Pd. Valkyon dice que salgas con nosotros esta noche en la cantina 18:30, no llegues tarde como tu novio que siempre anda atrasado por todo.**_

 _ **Última Pd. Valkyon anda muy molestoso hoy así que abstente a las consecuencias de ser humana…él fue quien cargó la caja.**_

A la castaña le llamó la atención el final de la carta, pues había sido escrita con una letra muy diferente, como si la persona hubiese cargado demasiado el lápiz para escribir, y decía lo siguiente:

 _ **PD. YO CARGUÉ LA CAJA PERO FUE NEVRA A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIÓ DEJARTE LA**_ _ **CARTA EN SUS CALZONCILLOS (SOY VALKYON)**_

 _ **3 3**_

La oji violeta suspiro puesto que no sabía si estar molesta con el elfo o molesta con el vampiro o molesta con Valkyon, lo único que sabía era que debía entregar la caja inmediatamente ya que si Nevra la veía con esa ropa lo más posible era que comenzara a molestarla en medio del cuartel. Tomó la caja entre sus manos para ir a dejarla a la sala de alquimia donde seguramente estaría Ezarel. No le importaba en absoluto si la molestaba por haber leído la carta, aunque de igual manera cuidadosamente la volvió a meter entre la ropa.

Corrió rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de alquimia. Cuando entró al cuarto notó que Ezarel no estaba solo, sino que también estaba Valkyon y Nevra, este último todo sucio y transpirado. Al verlos ahí parados hablando entre ellos, los tres la miraron con aire divertido.

-¿Así que tu tenías mi ropa? –la faelienne estaba segura de que el azabache estaba actuando.

-Ellos la dejaron en mi pieza… -respondió indignada.

-Primor –comenzó con galantería frente a sus amigos- una persona normal no anda robando la ropa de otras personas… por culpa tuya –prosiguió con una sonrisa ladina- no me he podido bañar.

-¡Qué no te robé nada!.. no creo que esta sea la única ropa que tienes. Además, fueron Valkyon y Ezarel quienes dejaron tu ropa en mi cuarto –respondió molesta.

-Preciosa, es esa caja están todos mis calzoncillos- le sonrió con burla- ¿acaso quieres que ande sin ropa interior? –Al escuchar lo último la joven se ruborizó por completo. –Si te pones roja es porque ya me imaginas sin ropa interior –inquirió el vampiro ante la mirada divertida de sus dos amigos.

-¡Ya te dije que fueron Ezarel y Valkyon quienes dejaron esto bajo mi cama!

-¿Me estas acusando a mí? –respondió indignado el peli azul- Nevra –comenzó- ¿a quién le crees? ¿a mí, a tu amigo del alma, a tu amigo que te presta chicas de la guardia para que tú les coquetees, a tu amigo que ¡nunca! ¡jamás! hace bromas? O –la apuntó- ¿le crees a esta humana que siempre se queja por todo, ¡que siempre se roba la miel! y que la conoces desde hace como 3 meses? –lo miró.

-A ti por supuesto amigo. –le sonrió el vampiro.

-Ya dejen de actuar así –soltó la faelienne. –no te hagas el inocente Ezarel, tú lo hiciste.

-¿Quién? –se apuntó a sí mismo- ¿yo?

-Si… tu.

-Yo no fui.

-¿Quién fue? –cantó Nevra.

-Fue Valkyon –habló Ezarel.

-¿Quién yo?

-Si tu –corearon el vampiro y el elfo.

-Yo no fui

-¿Quién fue? –volvieron a cantar ante la mirada enojada de la chica.

-Fue Erika.

Los tres la miraron, como esperando a que la castaña les siguiera el juego.

-Toma tu ropa –le tendió la caja a Nevra.

-¿Quién yo? –cantó el vampiro.

La muchacha dejó la caja en el suelo y se dio media vuelta para caminar hasta la puerta. Antes de salir se giró para mirar a los tres jefes de guardia que la miraban con burla –que pena que sean un dúo de pendejos en cuerpos de adultos –la sonrisa de los tres se borró al instante- menos tú- prosiguió –Valkyon … tu eres aún el único que mantiene la cabeza donde se debe, espero que los idiotas que tienes al lado no te contagien. - al decir eso la chica desapareció.

-¿Que le hicieron ahora? –entró Miiko mientras se daba vuelta para ver a Erika quien había salido recién.

-Fueron Ezarel y Valkyon –acusó intrépidamente el azabache.

-Me llamó pendejo –contestó Ezarel.

-Me dijo que no me contagiara de las tonterías que hacían estos dos –se lamentó Valkyon.

La kitsune suspiró cansada.

..

La joven de ojos violeta caminó hasta el cerezo centenario donde la estaban esperando Alajea y Karenn. A lo lejos se podía ver que ambas amigas conversaban animadamente mientras que el viento alborotaba el pelo de las dos chicas y el eco de sus risas comenzaban a llegar a los oídos de la faelienne.

-¿Qué te pasó?, ¿estas roja? –se acercó preocupada la adolecente de pelo bicolor.

-N..nada –respondió inmediatamente la humana.

-¿Segura? –intervino la sirena. En el rostro de la muchacha se podía notar verdadera preocupación. –Mmm…- comenzó a pensar mientras ubicaba una de sus manos en su mentón- ¿Nevra te hizo algo?

-¡Nooo! –exclamó la castaña mientras movía sus manos frenéticamente en acto de negación. –solo… comenzaron a molestarme…-susurró molesta.

-Hablare con ese idiota –apostilló la vampiresa.

-Noo, no es necesario…fueron los tres que comenzaron a fastidiar…

La joven nunca se quejaba de las bromas de Nevra o Ezarel, mucho menos de Valkyon quien siempre la defendía, pero esta vez sentía que se habían pasado. Mientras ella había ido a devolver la ropa del vampiro, los tres líderes de la guardia solo se dedicaron a tomarle el pelo. Sabía que el peli azul y el azabache eran bromistas de primera, así como también sabía que Valkyon en tiempos de antaño también lo había sido, pero no concebía el porque, por un segundo no se podían poner serios con ella.

-Es que en esta época ellos se ponen así… es más…-continuó la vampira- todos andamos más alegres, más contentos… tú me entiendes. –Le dio una palmada en la espalda a la faelienne.

-Y eso ¿Por qué? –preguntó la humana.

-Pues… dentro de unos días habrá una celebración. –comentó Alajea mientras se agitaba de la emoción.

-¿Qué celebración? –volvió a preguntar la faelienne.

-Bueno…–comenzó Karenn- es una fiesta muy importante en Eldarya y se celebra todos los años, se trata de… -de pronto la adolecente se calló.

-¿Se trata de...?

-¡Oyeee! ¡Este es el momento perfecto! –exclamó la vampira. –miró a una confundida Erika –¿Tu y Nevra tienen una relación? –preguntó de golpe.

-¿Quéé? ¡Noooo!... solo somos amigos –contestó ante la mirada de la morena y de la pelo bicolor.

-¿Nevra no te ha pedido nada? ¿No te ha besado? –volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno…-comenzó a sonrojarse. –No me ha pedido nada, solo somos amigos.

-Ya entiendo –comenzó- mi hermano no te ha pedido nada, pero si te ha besado –concluyó con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo no dije eso…

-Bueno –se corrigió- te ha besado o ha tratado de besarte, es lo mismo querida mía… en fin –se le iluminó el rostro- si el bobo ha tratado de besarte o te ha besado, este fin de semana sabremos si realmente siente algo por ti…

-¡Ah sí! –afirmó la sirena como si recién entendiera a que se refería su amiga- si te pide ir contigo a la celebración… es porque le gustas –sonrió con malicia.- nunca ha invitado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus conquistas… esa festividad es para la gente que busca una relación seria.

-Esta noche la cantina estará repleta de gente celebrando por los días previos a la fiesta… Si vas a la cantina, posiblemente él te invite…

-Pero yo no sé de qué se trata esa fiesta de la que me hablas…

-No te preocupes, pronto te lo dirán.

-Ya se –intervino Alajea- ven con nosotras a la taberna, así no irás sola –tomó del brazo a la faelienne.

-No puedo –respondió con pesar la humana- Valkyon me invitó…

-¿¡Te invito!? –exclamaron ambas chicas.

-Si… pero supongo que fue parte de la broma…

-¿Qué broma?

La castaña comenzó a narrarles todo lo que habían hecho el elfo, el faelienne y el vampiro, incluyendo lo de la carta. Al terminar de escuchar la historia la sirena junto con la adolecente no pudieron evitar reírse ante la broma pesada que le habían hecho a Erika, y menos pudieron evitar carcajear al escuchar que la faelienne les había regañado.

-Bueno, bueno –la sirena comenzó a sacarse una lagrima- si te invitaron es por algo, tú preocúpate de ir bien arreglada…

-Si –intervino la adolecente- trata de no ponerte perfume porque los vampiros somos muy sensibles con ese tipo de olores, además –se formó una sonrisa en su rostro- cuando hablamos entre hermanos siempre dice que le gusta tu olor natural a humana, que según él tienes un aroma especial. Así que… -finalizó- como consejo evita los perfumes.

-Mmm… bien… me tengo que ir chicas, más tarde nos vemos. –comenzó a despedirse la humana.

-Bueno –contestó la vampiresa- Erika…-la detuvo de pronto- último consejo… no te tomes él pelo… -la castaña la miró asombrada- por lo general, las chicas que tratan de coquetearle a mi hermano se toman el pelo o se lo cortan simplemente para que este les vea el cuello pero en realidad, a él le gustan las mujeres del pelo largo. –la miró tiernamente.

-Gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa.

..

..

..

Con el paso del tiempo la hermosa faelienne se sorprendía cada vez más con cada maravilla que tenía Eldarya para mostrarle. Desde su llegada había logrado ver cosas realmente maravillosas, desde peculiares seres místicos como los eran sus compañeros hasta animales de inigualable rareza. Había paisajes que solo había visto en sueños, los cielos eran completamente azules, amarillos, morados y naranjos al atardecer; los ríos y los lagos eran totalmente claros, ¡todo!, absolutamente todo era diferente a la tierra, no había ningún rastro de contaminación en el ambiente.

A pesar del sufrimiento de no tener a sus padres con ella, una parte... tan solo una parte de ella se sentía feliz de estar en ese lugar tan bello. Dentro de todo lo atractivo e interesante de ese mundo, la chica no podía ignorar que muchos de sus compañeros cumplían algunos requisitos que los hacían, a los ojos de la humana, "atractivos".

Obviamente la joven siempre miraba, no necesitaba tener comportamientos inapropiados como su amigo vampiro para demostrar lo encantada o lo cómoda que se sentía con algún chico de la guardia. En el lugar más recóndito de su corazón le encantaba la amabilidad de Valkyon, amaba las bromas pesadas de Ezarel y se derretía ante la cálida mirada de Leiftan, sin embargo, había alguien que realmente hacía latir su corazón y ese era cierto joven azabache que como esa tarde se la pasó rodeado de bellas mujeres.

Para ella era inconcebible la idea de negar lo encariñada que estaba, porque si... lo estaba, ella lo sabía perfectamente, así como también él lo sabía y eso había quedado muy claro en la misión en Balenvia donde estúpidamente no podía ocultar los celos que sentía de aquellas muchachas que tenían la suerte de codearse con el líder de la guardia.

Sin duda a la joven no le molestaba tan solo el hecho de que las fans de Nevra lo fueran a buscar a la mesa, sino que lo que la enojaba más era que él se fuera casi corriendo para dedicarle tiempo a otras siendo que esa tarde era para pasarla entre amigos. Más encima, no bastándole dejarla sola, la miraba constantemente sonriéndole con burla mientras coqueteaba con otras chicas, esto último ya estaba considerándolo como el punto más crítico de inmadurez por parte del azabache, algo que había transgredido todos los límites de la paciencia de la faelienne.

Durante la misión la castaña no fue la única que demostró de alguna manera sus sentimientos, él también lo hizo para con ella, pensando esto, Erika no entendía por qué a pesar de todo lo cercanos que se habían vuelto en la misión él aún se comportaba así.

Después de su llegada al C.G, el joven azabache había estado mucho más atento con la salud de la chica puesto que había sido ella quien en primera instancia lo había salvado de morir. A pesar de que sus conductas amorosas para con ella habían sido evidentes durante la misión, al llegar al cuartel, estas con el paso de los días amainaron para extrañamente aflorar en él el arte de gastarle bromas, se unía con Ezarel y ambos se volvían realmente insoportables haciéndole la vida imposible a la faelienne.

Sin importar de quien era la letra y de como estaba escrita la carta que estaba entremedio de los calzoncillos del vampiro, la humana sabía que detrás de aquella "bromita" estaba Ezarel y Nevra. Ese día, mediante aquella carta, la habían invitado a ir a la cantina por la tarde y tal como habían dicho Karenn y Alajea, la joven de ojos violeta había decidido arreglarse para la ocasión. Se vistió con un corto vestido blanco con brillantina calipso en el borde de la falda, este tenía las mangas largas y los hombros totalmente descubiertos, utilizó unos zapatos bajos los cuales tenían una pequeña cinta alrededor del tobillo, para finalizar adornó sus orejas con pequeños aritos que brillaban con la luz de los candelabros. Al mirarse en el espejo notó que con su vestido más que una mujer parecía una adorable niña, no obstante, ya no podía hacer nada, no alcanzaba a ir donde Purriry para comprar algo nuevo.

Miró nuevamente su imagen en aquel espejo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado con los jefes de guardia la oji violeta quería agradar, sobre todo al vampiro. Se agachó para atarse bien la cinta del zapato cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Al salir se dio cuenta de que eran los tres chicos quienes la habían ido a buscar, esto último la avergonzó puesto que se acordó de las feas palabras que ella les había dedicado esa misma tarde.

-¿Venimos a buscar a Erika la chica de la guardia Obsidiana, o a una niña del jardín infantil? –sonrió burlón el elfo.

La joven rodó los ojos, al parecer, no importaba lo que ella le dijera puesto que él siempre tenía palabras para devolvérselas.

-Soy una niña del jardín y tú eres la tía lady flores.

Al escuchar eso Nevra soltó una risa junto con Valkyon.

-Vamos Erika –avanzó el vampiro mientras tomaba a la castaña de la cintura, se volvió –vamos lady flores no te quedes ahí pensando.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar mientras el peli azul refunfuñaba acerca de que los estúpidos humanos tenían la costumbre de relacionar a los elfos con las flores.

Cuando llegaron a la cantina había muy poca gente aún por lo que se ubicaron en una mesa cerca del centro. Al sentarse comenzaron a hablar alegremente olvidando poco a poco aquellas bromas que tanto habían molestado a la faelienne. Pasó alrededor de una hora y la mesa pronto se llenó de bebidas y cosas para comer que había comprado Ezarel. Por un lado, el trio comenzó a contar anécdotas ocurridos en la guardia antes de la llegada de Erika a Eldarya, mientras que, por otro lado, la humana narraba algunos sucesos que habían acontecido en su mundo. De vez en cuando la chica sorprendía a Nevra quien la miraba de reojo y con disimulo, otras veces sorprendía a Karenn quien le hacía señas desde la otra esquina de la cantina. El ambiente cada vez se hacía más y más pesado, con el pasar de los minutos el lugar se llenaba muy gradualmente hasta llegar al punto de saturación donde algunas personas se vieron obligadas a traer sillas de otros lugares o simplemente quedar de pie, aunque dado el ambiente de celebración, a muchos no les importaba estar parado.

Las bebidas en la mesa comenzaron a acabarse, al percatarse de eso el elfo se levantó para ir a comprar más. La castaña comenzó a mirarlo mientras el peli azul se perdía entre el gentío…

-No te preocupes –la miró Valkyon- todos pusimos manas para pagar.

-Pero yo…

-Tu eres nuestra invitada –le sonrió tiernamente.

De pronto llegó una mujer al lugar donde estaban.

-Nevra –llamó al vampiro- te estábamos esperando.

El azabache la miró coqueto.

-No puedo ahora –le contestó- estoy ocupado.

-Nevi- llegó otra chica, era Moyra quien llevaba una falda excesivamente corta y demasiado apretada. –ven un rato, no te haremos nada… a menos que tú lo pidas cariño. –usaba un tono seductor- Tu amigo no se enojará –ignoró a la castaña- Valkyon –lo llamó con voz melosa- ¿te enojarías si me llevo a Nevi por un rato?

El grisáceo la miró serio, luego miró a faelienne para finalizar en el vampiro.

-Me da lo mismo- respondió con un tono neutral- él es adulto, sabe lo que hace- escupió las últimas palabras.

-Ves, ven si no pasa nada, te divertirás con nosotras. –insistió la mujer.

-Mmm –comenzó a dudar el crepuscular- bueno, solo un rato. –se levantó del asiento hasta que reparó en la mirada triste de la castaña. Vio que la chica tragó duro mientras miraba perdidamente la bombilla de su refresco.

Para cuando el azabache y las dos muchachas se alejaron, en la mesa quedaron solo con Valkyon y Erika. Ante la mirada piadosa del moreno, la faelienne se llevó una mano al rostro dándose cuenta de que se había arreglado para nada, dándose cuenta de que todo era una mentira, de que él siempre iba a ser Nevra, alguien muy diferente a lo que había conocido durante el viaje a Balenvia.

-Y aquí vemos como las mujeres pensamos que los hombres van a cambiar y no cambian- a lo lejos se sentían las carcajadas del vampiro. - lo bueno es que se la está pasando bien- dijo lo último con sarcasmo.

-¿Otra vez anda tonteando? -cuestionó molesto Ezarel mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba la castaña y Valkyon.

-Si -contestó el grisaceo.- lo vinieron a buscar y como siempre no se rehusó…ni siquiera con lo bonita que se ve hoy Erika. –Al escuchar lo último la humana se sonrojó.

-Más encima es una de mi guardia. –añadió el oji verde mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. -Este no aprende. Tanto que lloró la otra vez… "es que mi Erika no me habla" -comenzó a imitarlo tontamente- "es que mi Erika ni siquiera me mira".

La chica sonrió.

-Por fin -le dijo el peli azul a la humana mientras le golpeaba amistosamente en el hombro. -Por fin te ríes… has estado seria desde que me dijiste lady flores…incluso desde que nos llamaste pendejos- comenzó a reír, al parecer el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto.

-Lo siento, otra vez…-se sonrojó.

Tanto Valkyon y el elfo se rieron ante las palabras Erika.

Por otro lado, atento a la conversación que mantenían con la faelienne, el vampiro comenzó a poner oreja en los chistes que decía su amigo y que tanto hacían sonrojar a Erika.

-No lo miren- dijo en voz baja el oji verde. -está escuchando. No le presten atención.

El trio estalló en carcajadas, la chica estaba decidida ese día a pasarla bien sin importar lo que hiciera el vampiro pues ya estaba cansada de sus cambios.

A la mesa comenzaron a llegar cada vez más y más bebidas. Con el pasar de los minutos tanto el líder de la Absenta como el líder de la Obsidiana comenzaron a caer bajo los efectos del alcohol, por otro lado, Erika que se había propuesto a abstenerse a ese tipo de bebidas comenzó a notar divertidamente el efecto que hacía la borrachera en sus dos amigos.

Las conversaciones fueron más fluidas hasta que una de las "amigas" de Nevra comenzó a subir un poco el volumen de su voz.

-Nevraaa- comenzó a ronronear -¿cuándo me vas a dar esa bufanda que llevas puesta?

-Mmm, ¿dártela? si algún día la regalase sería a alguien muy especial. -sonrió- sin embargo, te puedo regalar alguna otra cosa…

-Mmm, un mordisco puede ser –lo miró coqueta- aunque eso se lo regalas a todas.

Producto de los grados de alcohol en el cuerpo de Ezarel este no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas al escuchar lo que dijo la chica de su guardia.

-¡Eso es mentira!- intervino el elfo mientras se paraba para acercarse a la mesa de Nevra la cual estaba justo al medio de la sala.

-Ezarel... siéntate- le reprendió Valkyon.

-Espera... espera amigo cálmate si yo solo voy a conversar -se le arrastraban las palabras. -Eso es totalmente una mentira querida amiga...

Nevra lo miró desconfiado.

-Mi amigo aquí presente- comenzó el peli azul- no le anda regalando mordiscos a todas... hay una chica-le dio un trago al licor que llevaba en la mano- a la que ni le ha tocado el cuello.

Todos escuchaban expectantes lo que decía el elfo pues era un chisme que todos deseaban conocer para luego comentarlo en el C.G.

-No le ha tocado el cuello porque no tiene tiempo para hacerlo –continuó-... a esta chica sí que la trata de cortejar con besos y abrazos… si hasta se fueron a Balenvia solos… caminando –puntualizó- durmieron en una misma carpa por dos noches…

-Uuuuu- exclamaron todos los presentes. Al parecer, todos estaban medios borrachos ese día.

-Se preguntarán de quien estoy hablando... bueno aquí tienen la respuesta -apuntó a Erika. -Esta preciosidad que ven aquí...

-Ya cállate- le susurro desesperadamente la humana.

-... esta preciosidad que ves aquí, es la que ocupa todos los pensamientos de aquel a quien le estas pidiendo un simple mordisco. –sonrió burlón.

Valkyon quien aún tenía un poco de cordura se acercó al elfo para arrastrarlo hacia la mesa nuevamente.

-... espera amigo no he terminado...

-Ya es suficiente, ven a sentarte. –le regañó.

-¡No! -se soltó del agarre del moreno. -Oye Nevra -se acercó- si vas a conquistar a una dama no lo hagas de esa manera, porque puede llegar otro hombre y te la puede quitar.

Todos en la sala se había callado para escuchar atentamente lo que había dicho el Elfo. Si la humana hubiera podido comparar a Karenn con algún animal terrestre lo habría hecho sin lugar a dudas con una suricata, puesto que en ese momento levantaba frenéticamente la cabeza para saber quién estaba hablando con quien, si hasta había optado por subirse a una silla solo para terminar dándose cuenta de que su estúpido hermano había dejado sola a Erika.

-Bueno yo ahora voy a comprar más bebidas... –habló el elfo mientras se alejaba de la mesa de Nevra.

El líder de la obsidiana suspiró cansado.

-Lamento las molestias que te hacen pasar mis amigos.

-No te preocupes -le sonrió la faelienne. -al parecer, Ezarel tiene bastantes agallas.

-Ni te imaginas -le sonrió el moreno.

El elfo venía llegando nuevamente a la mesa con una bandeja llena de refrescos alcohólicos.

-Mira Erika lo que te traje. -le dijo el peli azul.

-No me gusta esto, no quiero emborracharme.

-Solo pruébala -le insistió mientras se sentaba- te harán bien… y si viene el idiota de Nevra le tiras la jarra por la cabeza -rio.

La chica comenzó a probar lo que le había traído Ezarel y era cierto, la bebida que pasaba por la garganta de ella en aquel momento, no era nada en comparación con lo que probaba siempre.

-Jajaja Ezarel, no seas mala influencia para Erika. -decía Miiko quien se iba incorporando a la mesa junto con Leiftan, este último ocupó la silla donde había estado Nevra, la cual estaba justo a un lado de la castaña

-¿Ya lo prepararon todo? -se dirigió el grisáceo a la kitsune.

-Sip

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó inmediatamente la oji violeta.

-Pues... -comenzó la pelinegra- todos estamos festejando, en dos días más se celebra la fiesta del lovigis, un familiar que nace de a dos, representa el amor y la fertilidad que puede llegar a Eldarya.

-Aaa entiendo -contestó la castaña.

-Por lo general cuando la fiesta se celebra se va de a dos, esto demuestra tanto la amistad, el amor, o la fertilidad. Es muy hermoso. –complementó el Lorialet.

-Me imagino –le sonrió la chica.

-¡Bueno ya llegue! -se integró el vampiro - Leiftan -lo miró serio -esa es mi silla.

-Cuando me senté no había nadie aquí -le respondió el rubio.

-Estaba yo, es más, aquí está mi bebida. -la apuntó.

El Lorialet rodó los ojos y se levantó.

-¡Leiftan! – exclamó la faelienne. -¿Quieres que compartamos esta silla? -se ruborizó- es grande...

-Bueno -le sonrió el rubio.

-Pensándolo mejor yo soy más flaco, Erika compartamos tu silla los dos. –intervino el vampiro.

-No amigo ella me dijo a mí primero. -lo miró molesto el de la guardia brillante.

-Tanto que peleabas por la silla, te la entrego mejor. -le devolvió la mirada aún más desafiante.

-Nevra- intervino Miiko- tu pediste tu silla y te la devolvieron ya no sigas peleando por cosas tan innecesarias.

El vampiro se sentó molesto mientras el Lorialet se sentaba al lado de Erika.

-Abrázala con una mano para que no se vaya a caer -le sugería Ezarel a Leiftan.

-Si eso haré. –a vista del pelinegro quien aún no se sentaba, el rubio pasó la palma de su mano por la cintura de Erika.

Para la faelienne era bastante incomodo estar sentada entre el azabache y el rubio, por un lado, el vampiro le dedicaba miradas totalmente asesinas al Lorialet, mientras que por otro lado este último le respondía con miradas serías para después ignorarlo solamente para concentrarse caballerosamente en la humana que tenía a un lado. A pesar de que la tensión entre el vampiro y el Lorialet seguía palpable, los demás decidieron amenizar un poco el ambiente. Entre risas y risas, Valkyon notó que ya era demasiado tarde. Todos comenzaron a terminarse las bebidas cuando de pronto...

-Erika... ¿antes de que te vayas podemos hablar un momento? - le susurró el rubio a la castaña.

El vampiro la miró seriamente esperando a que ella ignorara al rubio. Al verlo, la muchacha decidió hacer caso omiso a la súplica del líder de guardia.

-Claro -le sonrió cálidamente Erika.

Ambos se alejaron del ambiente de la cantina, sin poder evitarlo el joven Lorialet se sacó la chaqueta que portaba sobre los hombros para descansarla sobre ella, luego comenzó a arrastrar su mano hacia la cintura de Erika para así pegarla más a él.

-Mira Nevra -le dijo el elfo- esas sí son formas de conquistar.

-Cállate mejor- bufó el vampiro enojado.

Pasaron unos minutos entre burlas hacia el pelinegro cuando de pronto llegó Erika y Leiftan, ambos muy sonrojados.

-Chicos, solamente los estábamos esperando a ustedes -dijo Miiko- como ven…Ezarel ya no se puede ni los pies.

Todos rieron al ver al elfo apoyado en la mesa medio dormido, todos menos Nevra quien no podía evitar estar serio.

-Bueno -se levantó el moreno- yo me llevo a Ezarel.

-Yo igual me voy-contestó Erika.

Todos se pararon para comenzar a caminar fuera de la cantina. Se dirigieron al pasillo hasta las habitaciones donde todos se despidieron.

Al llegar a su cuarto, la joven comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente pues quería dormir inmediatamente puesto que faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Se puso el camisón con el que dormía y se fue a acostar cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en la puerta.

Reticente la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de su habitación, abrió la puerta y se asombró al ver al vampiro parado frente a ella.

-Permiso -se escabulló para entrar en el cuarto de la chica.

-Nevra… ya es tarde -respondió Erika mientras bostezaba.

El pelinegro caminó hacia la cama de ella y se volvió para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Que te dijo Leiftan?

-¿Que?

-¿Que te dijo Leiftan? -repitió.

-Nada...-se sonrojó.

-Sii... nada -ironizó el nocturno.

-Bueno me dijo varias cosas, pero no te contaré nada -lo miró enojada.

-Lo harás. -Levantó una ceja.

-No.

-Erika... te quería preguntar si querías ir conmigo a la celebración del lovigis... -relajó su voz.

-Mmm... no lo creo.

El vampiro se sorprendió.

-No quiero-continuó la castaña.

-Tú eras la primera chica a quien invitaba a esa fiesta desde que llegue al C.G. -comenzó tristemente.

-Quizás hubiera aceptado ir contigo si te dignaras a mantener la compostura con las demás. -lo miró tajante.

-¿Acaso quedaste con Leiftan? –soltó molesto- Sabes que necesito alimentarme.

-Sabes que no es necesario jugar conmigo.

-Yo no juego contigo...

-¿A no?, vienes muy coqueto a buscarme a la habitación porque íbamos a salir los 4 supuestamente, te sientas a mi lado, luego te vas con otras chicas y por si fuera poco vienes a mi habitación a altas horas de la noche para pedirme que vaya a una cita contigo… ¿¡con que cara lo haces!? –cuestionó molesta.

-Son solo unas amigas, tu sabes que para mí eres más que ellas–se acercó a la faelienne.

-Si claro- espetó- me queda bien claro. –se alejó de él.

-No te lo dije –se detuvo- pero te veías bellísima hoy- trató de suavizar el ambiente.

La joven no lo miró y tampoco le respondió.

-Erika ya no seas así, si esto lo conversamos…

-Sabes que Nevra… -lo interrumpió seria- haz lo que quieras, bien por tí, ya no te molestaré más… Me cansaste.

-Erika –susurró- acepta ir conmigo y te juro que …

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya contigo?, ¿para qué me dejes sola como lo hiciste hoy?.

-No te deje sola, estabas con mis amigos.

-Mientras tú estabas con tus amigas –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Estás celosa?- se acercó para abrazarla nuevamente.

-Claro que lo estoy –de pronto una lagrima comenzó a rodar por uno de sus ojos mientras ella más se alejaba. –Vete de aquí, no quiero verte. –Se acercó para abrir la puerta.

-Erika…

-Ándate de aquí, tienes un montón de chicas que te están esperando a revolcarse contigo, anda con ellas a la fiesta, invítalas a todas para que nunca te falte compañía… gracias por mostrarme quien eres en realidad.

Ante las duras palabras de la humana, el joven vampiro salió de la pieza, no sin antes girarse para verla por última vez, sin embargo, la faelienne no tuvo reparos en cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Al acostarse llegó una frase a su mente.

 _Si el bobo ha tratado de besarte o te ha besado, este fin de semana sabremos si realmente siente algo por ti…_

 _¡Ah sí! si te pide ir contigo a la celebración… es porque le gustas nunca ha invitado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus conquistas… esa festividad es para la gente que busca una relación seria._

..

..

..

-No enviaré a Leiftan a una misión solo porque según tú se va de cita con Erika y a tí no te parece -lo miró inquisidora la kitsune.

-Pero Miiko es que Erika no me quiere ver...

-Problema mío no es... ahora vete estoy ocupada.

El joven salió indignado de la sala de cristal cuando de repente se enfrentó cara a cara con Erika. Al verla sintió algo extraño, algo que sentía constantemente cada vez que observaba esos hermosos orbes violeta, una calidez, solo que esta vez, el sentimiento estaba mezclado de amargura. Al sentir ambas emociones contrapuestas decidió simplemente saludarla, aunque luego de eso comenzó a tratar de entablar una conversación con la castaña puesto que al otro día sería la fiesta y ese era el último momento en donde podía darse el lujo de volver a pedirle una segunda oportunidad.

-Lo siento... -lo miró- anoche ya hablamos y ya dije todo lo que tenía que decirte.

Al decir esto la chica se fue dejando solo al vampiro en aquel pasillo rodeado de habitaciones.

No podía evitar el rechazo. El azabache caminó rápidamente hacia la enfermería hasta encontrarse con Eweleïn quien estaba preparando remedios.

-Eweleïn ¿podemos hablar? –la elfa lo miró sorprendida- ¡es urgente!

Rápidamente la enfermera se paró de su asiento para conducir al vampiro a una de las habitaciones de la clínica.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –preguntó asustada al ver Nevra tan exaltado.

-Es Erika… ella no me quiere ver y…

-¿Es por lo de anoche?- lo miró seria- si es por eso te lo tienes bien merecido- se cruzó de brazos. Al ver el asombro en los ojos del crepuscular, la chica prosiguió –Ayer me tocó hacer el turno así que no estuve en la cantina pero hasta acá llegaron los rumores de que Ezarel andaba aclarando el panorama amoroso entre tú y Erika… todo porque los dejaste solos para irte con otras chicas. –se detuvo para mirarlo en desaprobación- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir?

-¿Quién te contó?

-¿Quién crees tú?

-… mi hermana –susurró.

-¿Para qué viniste a hablar conmigo?- preguntó evidentemente molesta por la actitud tan infantil del vampiro.

-Era para saber si me podías dar algún consejo para saber qué puedo hacer para que me perdone es que…

-No me voy a meter en los problemas que tengas tú y ella… sabes que estuviste mal, sabes que lo que hiciste no fue lo correcto.

-Solo quería sacarle celos…

-¿Para qué?...

-…-ante esa pregunta el azabache no supo que responder.

Eweleïn suspiró.

-Mira, no me quiero meter en tus problemas, pero… trata de hablar con ella… se sincero, mantén las distancias, no trates de ser cargante porque debe estar dolida y si está así en vez de acercarla te va a rechazar… juégatela por una vez en tu vida si crees que es la correcta.

-…

-Sé que me vas a decir que aún no lo sabes y bla bla bla, pero piensa un poco, piensa en cómo te sientes tu cada vez que estás con Erika, o piensa en lo que sientes cuando ella habla con Leiftan… -lo abrazó- sabes que te quiero ver feliz –le susurró- eres una gran persona, pero hay muchas actitudes que debes cambiar, si no, no conseguirás nada y la perderás… estos "sustos" son los que lamentablemente te harán madurar, y digo lamentablemente porque es la única forma de que entiendas que la vida no es tan fácil… a veces tienes que darte cuenta del daño que le haces a las demás personas por culpa de tu actitud –se soltó para volver a su trabajo.

Nevra salió de la enfermería, las palabras de Eweleïn habían tocado fondo en su interior. Una persona no podía cambiar, eso era seguro y él lo sabía, lo que sí podía cambiar eran sus propias decisiones. Recordó aquella vez que se paró frente al cerezo en donde pensó en tomar la grave decisión de alejarla para no hacerle daño, esta vez era diferente pues sabía que esa decisión le había salido cara, casi dos semanas en donde la faelienne no le hablaba y más encima el acercamiento peligroso del Lorialet hacia la chica.

Quizás si seguía los consejos de Eweleïn, quizás si se dedicaba a conquistar a Erika de una forma diferente a como conquistaba a las demás chicas, quizás y solo quizás ella lo perdonaría.

Sabía que su forma de actuar no era la mejor, pero mediante las palabras de Eweleïn se dio cuenta de que toda conducta suya traía una repercusión. Ella estaba dolida, él había provocado que otra vez la dulce chica llorara.

Se sentó en el quiosco central mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, como si con esa postura se le hiciera más fácil ordenar sus pensamientos. Llegó al punto de la frustración cuando de pronto sintió una cálida mano en su hombro. Al sentirla, también sintió el delicioso aroma que traía consigo Erika, cada vez que se le acercaba.

-Lo lamento enserio. -susurró. -si hubiese sabido que iba a doler tanto...

-Yo igual lo siento... -confesó la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado del crepuscular.

Al escuchar esto el joven se sorprendió, quitó sus manos de su rostro solo para verla a ella.

-Siento -continuó la chica- ... haberte dicho todo eso -miró al suelo avergonzada- tu y yo no somos nada, no debí comportarme así. -él la miró sorprendido. -me puse celosa y me molesté.

-Siento también haberlos dejado solos, no pensé que... -la miró triste.

-No -lo interrumpió- tú estás en todo tu derecho -lo miró- puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Yo quiero ir contigo a la fiesta del lovigis. -le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo siento, pero... no quiero ir porque me haré más ilusiones y no quiero ¿entiendes? -quito suavemente la mano de él.

-Podemos ir como mejores amigos -susurró.

-Es que yo no quiero ser tu amiga porque tú me... -se calló inmediatamente mientras comenzaba a ruborizarse.

Al ver esto el joven comenzó a sonreír.

-¿Yo, te qué?

-Nada.

-No te dejaré ir hasta que termines lo que ibas a decir -la abrazó mientras se reía.

-Yo no iba a decir nada. -Dijo seria la chica. Comenzó a reír cuando sintió como el vampiro empezaba a hacerle cosquillas.

-No te voy a dejar ir hasta que termines lo que ibas a decir. -la miró con malicia.

-No Nevraaa -la muchacha no paraba de reír.

-Entonces anda conmigo.

-No.

El vampiro paró lo que estaba haciendo para abrazarla más fuerte. Enterró su cara en el cuello de la chica mientras ella pasó la mano por la cabeza de él para acariciarla.

-Al menos dime que no irás él.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Leiftan.

-No iré con Leiftan, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? -preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir como el aliento de él chocaba en su cuello.

-No lo sé. -sentenció finalmente. - al menos… ¿irás conmigo a la cantina hoy?... hoy en la noche será víspera del lovigis y por lo menos me guastaría estar un rato contigo. -removió su cabeza aún pegada en el cuello de ella mientras aspiraba la piel de la castaña.

-Mmm...Karenn me invitó junto con Alajéa... ayer me habían invitado, pero como quedé con ustedes les dije que no.

-Hablaré con mi hermana entonces para decirle que no se enoje si te robo un rato -sacó su cabeza del cuello de ella solo para mirarla picarón.

-No te pongas ladrón -lo reprendió la chica mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Entonces… cambiando de tema…¿estarás conmigo mañana?

-¡Nevraaa! -se soltó del abrazo del azabache. - ya te dije que no.

-Piénsalo al menos... prométeme que lo vas a pensar. –le suplicó.

-No tengo porque prometerte cosas.

-Ya te dije que te haría cosquillas -le sonrió.

-Bien -le tiró un mechón de pelo- lo voy a pensar... pero no te hagas ilusiones.

-Bien -contestó satisfecho para terminar acercándose a la chica y robarle un beso en la frente. -me tengo que ir preciosa... hoy me pidieron que ayudara a armar puestos y cosas para los juegos que habrán mañana. -se despidió el vampiro mientras se alejaba del quiosco central.

El azabache pasó toda la tarde ayudando junto con otras personas de la guardia, cuando ya estuvo todo terminado el joven vampiro se encaminó hasta los baños para ducharse y dirigirse a la cantina. Antes de llegar lo tomaron del brazo.

-Te estaba buscando -le habló Moyra mientras comenzaba a tironearlo hacia la taberna.

-Mmm... -se soltó- tengo otros planes hoy. Quiero estar con mis amigos.

-¿Hablas de Ezarel y Valkyon? -preguntó melosamente.

-Y con Erika. -sentenció.

-¿La humana? -preguntó sorprendida. Dejó de lado su tono meloso para volverlo más serio. - ¿enserio prefieres estar con ellos?, ¿con ella?- lo miró inquisidora.

-Si... lo lamento Moyra... pero... -se tomó la cabeza- quiero estar con ellos.

-Pero si te ríes con nosotras... te conozco desde hace más tiempo que esa chica ¿y aun así prefieres estar con ella?

-Si.

-Es una niña estúpida…no sabe nada de este mundo y se viste como una idiota.

-Eso no me importa...

-¡Antes si te importaba! -lo interrumpió furiosa.

-Tú lo dijiste... antes me importaba. -finalizó el vampiro para luego alejarse de la pelirroja.

-Haz lo que quieras -lo empujó- pero después no vuelvas llorando... -se adelantó para luego chocar con Karenn. -Tu tampoco vuelvas a hablarme -sentenció finalmente.

Ambos hermanos la vieron perderse entre el gentío.

-Por fin haces lo correcto idiota -le dio un tirón de orejas al vampiro.

-Karenn, ¡deja de espiar conversaciones ajenas! -le devolvió el tirón de orejas.

-¿Estás loco? Erika necesita saber esto... es más se lo iré a contar de inmediato -le mostró la lengua y se metió en la cantina. Cuando de pronto la vampira sintió una fría mano alrededor de su muñeca que la tironeó nuevamente fuera de la taberna.

-Karenn -le susurró pelinegro- que la conversación que acabas de escuchar quede entre tú y yo. -la miró serio. -No quiero que Erika sepa lo que yo le acabo de decir a Moyra.

-Pero hermano...-lo miró sorprendido- ella necesita saberlo...

-Ella no necesita saber nada... no quiero que intervengas en mi relación con Erika, no te comportes como si fueras una casamentera. Yo sé lo que hago -suavizó su mirada.

-Está bien…no voy a intervenir más.

-¿Estás con Erika ahora?

-Si.

-Vas a tener que pasármela un rato. -la miró con una sonrisa ladina.

-Bien, pero solo si ella quiere, si la dejas sola de nuevo te voy a golpear, aunque seas mi hermano-lo amenazó.

-Si si como tú digas -hizo un ademán con la mano y se retiró ignorando la petición de la vampiresa.

Las horas transcurrieron tranquilamente y como siempre el elfo no tardó en caer bajo el efecto del alcohol al igual que todos los que estaban ahí en el lugar. Fue por culpa del trago, que el peli azul caminara hasta la mesa de Karenn mucho antes que el vampiro para reclamar que Erika era su amiga, fue así como el elfo gruñón se llevó del brazo a la humana mientras dejaba estupefactas a la vampira, a la sirena y a todos los demás miembros del cuartel. Aun con ella del brazo la obligó a que se sentara justo al lado de Nevra.

-Quédate ahí Erika, este vampiro de mierda no se va a mover de aquí.

Al escuchar eso el susodicho no pudo evitar reírse fuerte.

Conversaron un rato hasta que el aire en la taberna ya no podía oler peor producto de la borrachera de algunos, como era el caso de Ezarel a quien nuevamente se lo tuvieron que llevar en brazos.

-Yo te acompaño a tu habitación -le dijo el vampiro a la faelienne.

-Si tú quieres -le sonrió la chica.

El joven la escoltó hasta el cuarto y cuando llegaron comenzaron a despedirse.

-Tus amigas deben estar enojadas -habló desinteresadamente la joven.

-Mmm… si un poco -se rascó la cabeza. - no importa. -le sonrió.

-Mmm... ¿no te molesta? No te vas a poder alimentar... –comenzó a moverse nerviosa.

-No te preocupes por eso -la tomó del mentón. - me tengo que ir, mañana será un día largo.

-Si -lo miró a los ojos.

-Bien, no te molesto más –se despidió.

Al llegar a su pieza el vampiro se desvistió, se puso su pijama y se acostó para dormir.

…

…

…

Había llegado el día tan esperado por los habitantes del todo Eldarya, así también para todos los que vivían en el C.G. El día era maravilloso y el aire estaba cargado de sensaciones festivas transmitidas por todos los eldaryanos. Había hermosa música, juegos con regalos, muchas flores de diseños y colores que la chica jamás había visto en su vida. En el centro de una placilla había un podio con el huevo del lovigis que iba a eclosionar en cualquier momento, este estaba custodiado por algunas personas de la guardia que no tenían con quien ir al festival del romance.

La muchacha caminaba por medio del gentío ante la mirada del rezagado de Nevra quien finalmente no había conseguido que ella aceptara su invitación. Desde lejos mientras observaba a Erika, el azabache sintió una trifulca que venía de uno de los juegos, se acercó puesto que posiblemente alguien nuevamente había tratado de hacer trampa hasta que vio llegar a otro guardia. Al darse vuelta para buscar a la faelienne está ya se le había perdido de vista. Se dirigió a revisar el cerezo centenario donde no vio nada más que parejas besándose, caminó hasta el jardín de la música donde estaba repleto de familiares que jugueteaban en el agua, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Shaitán haciendo vida social con un pimpel, el perro dejaba que el conejo se acercara parado en dos pies para apoyarse en él mientras que el can no podía parar de mover la cola de felicidad.

-Hasta mi familiar tiene mejor vida amorosa que yo… -susurró.

Cuando el vampiro corroboró que no había nada más que captara su atención, el joven decidió darse la vuelta cuando de repente vio a la faelienne detrás de él, esta llevaba el mismo hermoso vestido blanco con brillo calipso en el borde.

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido -se atrevió a afirmar mientras la miraba de forma tierna.

-Gracias -le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Pues...-vaciló- lo pensé y quiero estar contigo este día.

El vampiro la miró asombrado.

-Solo si tu aún quieres -prosiguió la joven- porque si quedaste con otra persona yo lo entenderé... solo venía a decirte eso. -se notaba nerviosa.

-Claro que quiero pasar este día contigo- le sonrió. Cuando la chica escuchó esa respuesta, no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

-Entonces -se separó la faelienne- como aceptaste tienes que amarrarte esto... -le mostró una larga trenza roja- yo lo hago dame tu mano.

Con gran agilidad anudó la mano del vampiro y posteriormente, con la otra punta de la trenza, el chico anudo la lana en la mano de ella.

-¿Entonces me estas pidiendo una cita?- le sonrió con picardía.

-Si -sonrió la castaña.

-Toda cita termina con un beso ¿sabías?

-Veo que has tenido otras citas antes -lo miró celosa.

-Primor, no necesito tener citas para saber en que terminan. -la besó en la frente mientras la tomaba de la mano atada- ¿vamos? -La joven asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el patio del C.G.

-¿Estabas haciendo guardia?

-Si, pero avisé a Miiko que quizás saldría con mi chica. –La miró sonriente mientras se aferraba más a la mano de ella.

La pareja empezó a participar en algunas actividades que por exigencia se debían realizar de a dos. Pararon en un puesto de golosinas donde el vampiro compró una paleta de chocolate con forma de corazón. Se sentaron en una banca desocupada y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Cómo está la paleta?

-Deliciosa- contestó la faelienne.

-Déjame probarla- le dio una mascada. - tienes razón –se saboreó ante la mirada divertida de la joven- está muy rica -comenzó a embetunarse los labios con chocolate derretido, corrió rápidamente el pelo de la oji violeta y le depositó un suave beso en el cuello.

-¡Nevra!, me vas a dejar pegoteada -lo reprendió entre risas.

-No te preocupes mi amor yo te quito el chocolate -comenzó a lamerle el cuello mientras la abrazaba de la cintura. -sabes a chocolate, te voy a comer -comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos.

-Nevraa -no paraba de reír- me haces cosquillas, oye no se te vaya a ocurrir dejarme marcas.

-Justo eso voy a hacer –deslizó la mano que tenía en la cintura de la castaña para tomar su cuello y acercarlo más a él.

-No Nevra- comenzó a reprocharlo ante la mirada de algunos que pasaban y se sorprendían de ver al líder mujeriego con una chica en esa fiesta.

Al terminar de comerse el chocolate se pararon nuevamente y caminaron hasta llegar a un juego que le llamó la atención al vampiro. El juego lo dirigía Purreru y consistía en encestar pelotas en anillos dispuestos para eso. Como premio había peluches de familiares y algo que atrajo al azabache, un huevo de melomantha.

-Oye Purreru, ¿cuánto vale ese huevo?

-Ese vale 300 puntos, tienes que encestar 300 veces la bola en el aro.

-¿Y cuánto sale cada pelota?

-50 manás por 10 bolas. Pero tú eres un líder, eres más ágil por lo que debes pagar el doble.

-Oye eso es injusto –intervino la faelienne.

-Bien, dame 300 pelotas- interrumpió a la humana mientras dejaba 3000 manás encima de la mesa.

El gato comenzó a arrastrar las esferas mientras que el vampiro se preparaba para lanzar.

-Oye -lo interrumpió la joven.

-Dime preciosa.

-¿Vas a cambiar a Shaitán?

-No preciosa -contestaba sin mirarla mientras encestaba ágilmente.

Al cabo de varios minutos el pelinegro tenía ya todos los puntos y con gusto recibió su nuevo huevo de melomantha. Con el premio en mano comenzó a caminar junto a la faelienne.

-Oye -la miró. -esto es para ti- le tendió el huevo- para que tengas un familiar -le sonrió.

-Nevra -lo reprendió- no era necesario gastar tanto dinero por un huevo.

-Preciosa, es un regalo, los regalos se aceptan… se me están cansando las manos. –se quejó el azabache.

La chica suspiró.

-Gracias Nevra es muy lindo de tu parte. -le sonrió sinceramente.

-Debes comprarle una incubadora y ponerlo. Es un familiar muy muy raro así que cuídalo porque será como nuestro hijo -le sonrió.

-¿Nuestro hijo?

-Sí, eso quiere decir que yo seré el papá y tú serás la mamá. -comenzó a explicarle el vampiro- ¿te parece?

-Si -comenzó a reír.

-Recuerda que a veces los padres se besan y todo eso.- la miró con picardía. -También a veces tienen citas, cuando eso ocurra tenemos que dejarlo con su hermano Shaitán.

-Claro Nevra. –comenzó a reír.

-Y tenemos que elegirle un nombre cuando nazca ¿te parece?

-Si -abrazó más fuerte el huevo- oye gracias no tenías porque comprarlo, al menos... déjame pagarte la mitad...

-No me pagues nada Erika, recuerda que una vez te dije que todo que te digo y todo lo que hago por ti es porque yo quiero, porque me nace hacerlo. -la besó en la frente. - Vamos a tu habitación para dejar el huevo ahí y para que volvamos.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la sala de las puertas, la chica dejó el huevo encima de la cama y se fueron.

-Oye Nevra... -comenzó la castaña.

-Dime preciosa.

-Allá en mi mundo, cuando dos personas tienen un hijo y no están viviendo juntos el hombre debe pagar pensión alimenticia. -lo miró picarona.

-¿Qué quieres que vivamos juntos? ... vas muy rápido nena. -comenzó a molestarla.

-¡No! no me refiero a eso -comenzó a sonrojarse la chica.

-Sé a qué te refieres preciosa, nos casaremos si es necesario...

-Nevra no, solo te molesto.

-Haremos los preparativos para que tengamos una boda y una luna de miel -la miró divertido- oye... ¿sabes lo que ocurre en una luna de miel?

Al escuchar eso último, la joven se puso más roja de lo que estaba.

-...

-Le diré a Valkyon que nos de la bendición y le pediré a Ezarel que nos case-buscó la mirada de la chica. -no se para que te sonrojas si sabes que terminaremos casándonos algún día y teniendo hijos de verdad.

-No es chistoso.

-No dirás eso cuando veas a nuestros pequeñines correr por el C.G.

La muchacha lo miró cansina.

-Solo piénsalo –la miró efusivo- un Nevrita aprendiendo a caminar por los pasillos de la guardia, o una pequeña Erika llamándome "papá" y usando un vestidito igual que tú. –la miró suavemente- Y que sea igual de hermosa que tú…

-Parece que el que se está adelantando es otro –se burló la joven.

-Admite que te gusta que hable de eso- la miró expectante.

-Mmm…- vaciló- puede ser.

El vampiro estalló en carcajadas mientras tomaba más fuerte la mano de la oji violeta.

Siguieron caminando aún amarrados por la trenza. Ambos se movieron por los puestos, participaron en algunas competiciones, incluso bailaron. Minutos antes del nacimiento del lovigis estaban todos expectantes, se decía que un nacimiento así traía amor y felicidad. El crepuscular jamás había ido a ese festival a menos que fuera como un guardia, por lo que sin duda estaba feliz de haber pasado esa tarde de celebración junto a Erika. Comenzó a abrazarla lentamente mientras la tomaba por la espalda, ella por otro lado le correspondió acariciando su cintura, era sin lugar a dudas un abrazo protector como aquel primer abrazo que se dieron una vez que él se demoró en una misión y ella se preocupó hasta el punto de ir a buscarlo hasta la entrada del C.G. Cuando el huevo comenzó a resquebrajarse el azabache apegó su frente a la de ella mientras ambos cerraban los ojos. Un silencio profundo inundó el lugar hasta que por fin el familiar salió de su cascarón, al ver esto, todo el mundo estaba rebosante de alegría, todos incluyendo al vampiro y a cierta humana que aún seguían aferrados el uno al otro.

Al término del espectáculo el ambiente rebosante de felicidad y romance comenzó a disiparse poco a poco. Nevra, al darse cuenta de que la fiesta había acabado comenzó a encaminarse a la playa aprovechando que aún estaba atado a la chica.

-¿Para dónde vamos?- preguntó entre risas la castaña.

Sin responderle, el joven siguió caminando hasta llevarla frente al mar, justo antes de que el sol comenzara a desaparecer.

-¿Por qué me pusiste esta trenza? -la miró a los ojos.

-Porque...-comenzó a responderle- ... en la tierra esto representaría la unión...-se ruborizó.

-Pero yo tenía entendido que era un hilo rojo -se rio- no una trenza de lana.

-Lo sé -lo miró a los ojos- es solo que un hilo se desgasta con el tiempo hasta que se corta. La lana en cambio es más resistente y la trenza significaría la unión entrelazada de las vidas…de ambos. –susurró.

-¿Acaso te estas declarando?- la miró ladino.

-Bueno devuélveme la lana -lo miró seria.

-No -sonrió- ya dijiste que querías que estuviéramos unidos y yo también lo quiero. -Se acercó para besarla en la frente. Al hacerlo ella posó sus manos en el pecho de él mientras giraba levemente la cabeza para mirar como el sol caía en el abrazo del mar.

Aún seguían abrazados cuando ya no quedaba sol por ver dando paso firme a las estrellas que comenzaban a dejarse entrever por el cielo casi nocturno.

Por última vez el chico rodeó firmemente la cintura de la castaña con una mano, mientras que con la otra acarició la cara de la chica depositando en ella un último y lento beso en la frente. Se separó de ella cuando inesperadamente la joven se aferró a su cuello y se levantó en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar la frente de él, sin embargo, no todo terminó ahí para el vampiro, puesto que sin importar nada más que aquel momento la chica dulcemente depositó un cálido beso en medio de los ojos del azabache, luego bajo y dejó un tierno beso en la nariz del vampiro para finalmente regalar cariñosamente un beso en sus labios, beso que él correspondió inmediatamente.

Sin decirse nada y mediante el beso, ambos se sintieron un complemento perfecto, ella era parte de él como él era parte de ella. A pesar de que la fría brisa marina taladraba en la cálida piel de la joven, con sus manos, el nocturno comenzó a rodear el rostro de ella mientras aún la besaba. Junto con la necesidad por primera vez de ser parte de ella comenzó lentamente a abrir los labios, justo al mismo tiempo que la humana, haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran por primera vez recorriendo y explorando la boca del otro. No era un beso frenético, ni un beso de deseo como el que le daban las demás chicas, ni siquiera era un beso comparable, era un beso lento y lleno de algo que aún no sabía lo que era, pero que estaba pronto a descubrirlo o eso se propuso. Al despegarse, ambos se miraron. Ella pasó una de sus manos en la mejilla de él, mientras que él sin despegar los ojos de la chica tomó la mano de ella entrelazando sus dedos. Le aterraba la idea de no saber si la amaba, le aterraba incluso saber qué era eso lo que ella deseaba escuchar en ese momento. Mientras la miraba, el pelinegro estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propias ideas.

-Te juro –le susurró el vampiro- que si viene alguien nuevamente e interrumpe este momento no tendré reparos en mandarlo a la mierda. –al oír eso la chica se rio. Lentamente el nocturno comenzó a separarse de ella. -Erika yo... -comenzó a hablar, pero fue acallado por un dedo en sus labios.

-Yo sé lo que sientes, confió en tí y sé que lo que menos quieres es hacerme daño -le sonrió- a pesar de eso, quiero decirte algo...-lo miró a los ojos- sé que te dije que quería alejarme de ti porque no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones, pero la verdad es que tú me gustas...-el vampiro se sorprendió ante las palabras de la castaña- desde mucho antes de la misión de Balenvia… Sé que no tengo posibilidades contigo –se entristeció- porque sé que hay chicas mucho mejores que yo– el joven la escuchaba atentamente mientras observaba cada parte del rostro de ella mientras se declaraba. - solo te lo digo porque era un peso que no quería cargar más. –la oji violeta comenzó a desatarse la trenza de su muñeca cuando el vampiro la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó asustado.

-Te dejo libre –sonrió. - la trenza solo se usa cuando alguien es especial, yo la utilicé contigo, así que ahora te dejo libre para que la uses con quien quieras.

-Yo no quiero ser libre… yo quiero estar contigo… Tu también me gustas Erika. –habló casi en un desespero, como si la chica que tenía frente a él se fuera a escapar. Impulsivamente se quitó la bufanda para pasarla por el cuello de ella y de él para finalmente hacerle un nudo, apegó su frente a la de ella y rodeó la espalda de la chica para acercarla más.

La noche había caído frente a ellos y aun así ambos seguían totalmente entrelazados, mirándose fijamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-Te quiero Erika, me gustas, quédate junto a mí. –le susurró el pelinegro mientras tenía la nariz pegada a la de ella.

-Te quiero, –respondió dulcemente la chica- me gustas, -ambos cerraron los ojos- me quedaré por siempre junto a ti. –cayeron en un último beso.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Avance…Segunda temporada.**_

Había pasado un mes desde aquella cita que tuvo con el vampiro en la fiesta del lovigis. Esto obviamente trajo repercusiones para la pareja y para todas las chicas de la guardia absenta y sombra. Hasta el momento todo era un secreto, un secreto que no pasó inadvertido para Karenn, Valkyon ni Ezarel. Si tan solo el vampiro no hubiera susurrado el nombre de Erika mientras estaba hablando con su hermana, quizás ahora ella no hablaría con indirectas frente a la pareja; si tan solo el crepuscular se hubiera concentrado lo suficiente en el entrenamiento, en ese momento no tendría un moratón en el único ojo bueno que tenía, o si tan solo el vampiro no hubiera estado suspirando todo el rato y mirando hacia el cielo como si estuviera flotando en las nubes, quizás no se habría quemado el dedo con la poción que le había entregado Ezarel para que la cuidara. Ese día, tanto el peli plateado como el peli azul sonrieron maliciosamente al ver como Erika trataba de acariciar inconscientemente aquel ojo amoratado y aquel dedo quemado. Ese día, cuando la humana dejó de concentrarse en las dolencias del azabache para centrarse en el té que estaba bebiendo, se dio cuenta de las poco disimuladas sonrisas de los dos líderes de guardia.

La chica salió a caminar bajo la lluvia, él la siguió hasta que la vio girar como una niña pequeña.

-¿Porque haces eso?

-Amo este clima- contestó con los ojos cerrados.

Con una sonrisa en los labios el joven se acercó a ella para detenerla en uno de sus giros y abrazarla.

-Es como si me sintiera libre -le susurró la chica para corresponder el abrazo.

-Tu eres libre -la besó en la frente.

-¿Enserio?... entonces... ¿podría irme donde Huang Hua si quisiera?

Al escuchar esto último el vampiro se tensó.

-¿No quieres estar más conmigo?

-Claro que si quiero -respondió inmediatamente- solo que... quiero ver hasta qué punto soy libre en este mundo.

-Lo siento -la miró tristemente- solo queremos protegerte, yo quiero protegerte.

-Gracias Nevra -lo abrazó.

-Te quiero Erika- la besó.

…

…

…

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas… dos semanas en las que todo era un caos en la sala de cristal.

La noche había caído al C.G.

-¡Nevra!–gritó Miiko desesperadamente- tranquiliza a tu perro.

-Eso intento- balbuceó el vampiro- ¡Shaitán! ¡Quédate quieto! –El joven trataba de sostenerlo, pero le era casi imposible.

Shaitán lo miró con furia, mostrando ferozmente sus colmillos ante Nevra. Los ojos del animal estaban inyectados en sangre. Desde un pequeño descuido por parte del azabache, el furioso familiar se soltó para luego girar y lanzarse por encima de su dueño. Una vez arriba de él, Shaitán abrió sus grandes fauces frente a la cara lozana del crepuscular. De pronto el animal se detuvo, corriendo se dirigió hasta la habitación de Erika y se disipó como si de humo se tratara.

Nevra lo sabía, sabía que Shaitán estaría con Erika. Corrió rápidamente hasta su oscura pieza hasta que encontró la llave del cuarto de Erika. Desesperadamente caminó hasta la habitación de la castaña, metió la llave en la cerradura, giró la llave y entró.

Miró por todos lados en busca de la chica hasta que dio con ella. Cuando la vio, el peso del mundo se le cayó encima, al verla sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al verla su corazón se detuvo…al verla, no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su boca, no pudo evitar que un traicionera lagrima recorriera sus mejillas.

-Erika –susurró mientras se adentraba a paso lento, aunque su mente pidiera ir más rápido- Erika…que te hice.


	21. Una tarde con Shaitán

**Una tarde con Shaitán**

Si en este preciso momento te internaras en el mundo de Eldarya, tierra de innumerables seres míticos, desde quimeras hasta personajes que rondan lo divino, tierra de verdes campos, de aguas cristalinas y cielos claros. Si ahora viajaras junto a Dante, aquel elfo campesino, dueño de una vieja carreta que te lleva hasta la guardia de Eel solamente por una módica suma de 100 manás, algo no tan caro, pero él tiene buen corazón y sabe que tú no vives ahí, te mira y comprende que no sabes ni siquiera donde estás parada o parado, por lo que decide hacerte un descuento. Lamentablemente no tienes dinero, ni siquiera dinero ficticio, pero no te preocupes, más adelante él será recompensado por lo que bájate tranquila de la carreta.

Entonces llegas a la guardia y ves a muchas personas que transitan libremente por dentro del muro. Ves a Mery, sabes que se llama así porque los demás niños le dicen así, jugar con un grupo de amigos faéricos de su misma edad. Caminando te cruzas con un elfo peli azul, quien, a simple vista, te parece alguien muy educado, pero al verte, te mira con una sonrisa burlona y justo cuando ambos están frente a frente sientes un pie entre tus pies y caes. Te das vuelta asombrada y ves que el muy idiota te hizo una zancadilla. Ves que se ríe y que ni por disimulo se devolvió a ayudarte. Decides levantarte cuando sientes a alguien que se inclina a tu lado para socorrerte.

-¿Estás bien?

Tú lo miras, no sabes que decir. Te pierdes un poco en la mirada impoluta de este hombre moreno y de ojos color miel. No eres capaz de emitir palabras, solo asientes. Él no sonríe, solo te mira, te suelta la mano y se va sin decir nada más.

Sigues caminando con dirección hasta la gran entrada cuando algo capta tu atención, son ínfimos murmullos que salen de la boca de un hombre, tú no lo ves, pero sabes que está por ahí y sabes que no está solo porque escuchas risitas de una chica. La curiosidad te lleva hasta un gran cerezo. Te quedas ahí parada, observando, cuando te das cuenta que detrás del árbol se logra divisar mechones de pelo negro y mechones de color café. Es una pareja.

-Descuida Erika… no nos van a pillar –dice el de pelo negro, mientras que, al parecer, la otra persona llamada Erika cae en pequeñas risillas.

Incomoda comienzas a escuchar algunos besos que vienen y van detrás del árbol.

-Karenn nos puede pillar. –susurra la mujer.

Nuevamente comienzan los besos.

-Ya le tengo advertido que no ande de cotilla ni de casamentera.

Se oyen más besos.

-¿Con que cara le dices que no sea cotilla si tú lo eres?

-Primor…-se detiene, quizás sabe que tú estás escuchando- hay cosas que solo los mayores podemos hacer… tu no lo entenderías.

La chica ríe y ambos vuelven a deshacerse en besos.

Estás por irte cuando oyes al de pelo negro nuevamente.

-Me tengo que ir preciosa, ¿más tarde nos vemos?

-Bueno…te quie…

No alcanzas a escuchar lo demás porque te asusta de que te encuentren espiando, corres rápidamente para alejarte de aquella pareja y de aquel árbol. Al llegar al sendero otra vez, observas al elfo y al chico que te ayudó a levantarte, ambos, junto a una joven de cabello largo con varias colas en su parte trasera.

-Te digo que no es de aquí –comenta el elfo. –opino que debemos encerrarla por la seguridad de todos.

"Que cizañero"- piensas, luego te escabulles nuevamente para escapar de ese lugar tan extraño cuando escuchas…

-¡Y ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacían ahí escondidos?

Como solo te interesa escapar, decides correr hasta llegar al bosque donde te logras resguardar de aquel lugar para volver frente a la pantalla y darte cuenta de que ya no estás en Eldarya, si no que estás frente una pantalla leyendo lo que una persona acostada, resfriada y aburrida tuvo para escribir.

…

…

En una pieza oscura estilo gótico, a los pies de un vitral antiguo, se encontraba un familiar, quien aprovechando que su amo no estaba, se hallaba disfrutando de uno de los placeres más grandes y más baratos de la vida… dormir.

Encima de su propia cama se removía inquieto, un poco incómodo quizás. Con pesar, se despertó solamente para caminar y subirse a la cama del vampiro que tenía por dueño. Se acomodó de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas como si estuviera en el cielo de familiares y comenzó a dormitar.

Shaitán siempre escuchaba a Nevra hablar y jactarse de lo tersas que eran las sabanas de seda, que utilizaba en su cama, para su delicada piel y ahora el gran perro probaba en carne propia lo suave que era ese tipo de material para su pelaje.

Pasaron unas buenas horas de descanso pleno hasta que llegó Nevra, quien como siempre, hacía un escándalo monumental cada vez que veía a su familiar encima de su cama.

El vampiro, quien había cerrado la puerta, se detuvo frente al familiar con los brazos cruzados aparentemente molesto.

-¿Estás cómodo?

El perro lo ignoró.

-Más encima estás arriba de mis sábanas blancas.

El perro lo miró.

-No te bañas –comenzó a enumerar- te meas en la pieza, te revuelcas en el suelo, tratas de quitarme a mi mujer cuando yo te doy la espalda, me dejaste tuerto y más encima tengo que soportar que estés muy cómodo arriba de mi cama.

El animal quien lo escuchaba solo se limitó a bostezar, cerró nuevamente los ojos y comenzó a dormir.

-Ahora me ignoras… ingrato –siguió alegando solo. –Deberías ir a buscarte tu comida. – El perro abrió un ojo aún acostado mientras movía su cola- Ahora soy papá.

El perro comenzó a bostezar, conocía de hace años al vampiro como para saber que este comenzaría con sus absurdas ensoñaciones.

-¡Así es! –exclamó de repente haciendo que el familiar diera un salto- tuviste una hermana, me la gané en un puesto de juegos. Como la comida de un melomantha es cara y sé que Erika no tiene mucho dinero la ayudaré a comprar comida.

El perro simplemente lo miró.

-No te pongas celoso por favor… sé que en tu interior sientes celos no lo niegues.

Shaitán bostezó. Mientras el vampiro se le acercó para acariciarlo.

-Hoy estábamos Erika y yo detrás del cerezo centenario… casi nos encuentran –rio el pelinegro mientras pasaba una mano por el lomo del animal. –Erika –susurró para luego recostarse a un lado del can. –es tan hermosa…

De pronto suspiró, se levantó de la cama, se acomodó la bufanda y se acicaló el pelo.

-Bien, más tarde nos vemos amigo… anda al bosque y busca gallyflores–se despidió.

Pasó un buen rato, hasta que por fin el familiar comenzó a caminar por entre la habitación. Se acercó hasta el mueble de Nevra, se agacho un poco buscando un espacio entre la cómoda y el suelo, acercó su pata y de un tirón sacó lo que había debajo. Eran gallyflores comió una y el resto lo volvió a esconder con el hocico hasta abajo del mueble nuevamente.

Comenzó a acicalarse con la pata, tal cual lo hacía Nevra. Estaba en su disfrute cuando de repente una chica abrió la puerta.

-Grrrrr –comenzó a gruñir casi de forma imperceptible para los oídos de la persona que había entrado.

-¿Nevra estás aquí?

Era una voz chillona. A juzgar por sus colmillos era una vampira. El perro reconoció que no era Erika por lo que comenzó a gruñir más fuerte.

-Espera Shaitán mira tengo flores para ti –dijo asustada.

-Grrrrr- siguió gruñendo aún más fuerte mostrando cada vez más sus colmillos. De pronto, comenzó a ladrar y a correr en dirección a la mujer. Por lo que del susto la vampiresa soltó las flores y de un portazo arrancó.

Satisfecho tomó con el hocico las flores, las escondió por entre el mueble y salió de la habitación.

Caminó primero por el mercado, imperceptible, como una sombra. Solo se mostraba ante algunos. Recorrió hasta el refugio donde se echó en el pasto hasta que de pronto apareció Mery.

-Hola Perro… -se acercó para acariciarlo mientras que Shaitán se revolcaba alegremente por el suelo- mira lo que te traje- le mostró media docena de gallyflores –mi mamá las encontró en el bosque para tí. –El pequeño comenzó a pasarle las flores. –Las dejaré ahí para que te las lleves… según mi mamá tu eres familiar de Nevra, pero yo no lo creo… yo tengo un Crylasm que me dio Erika –al escuchar el nombre de la chica el perro comenzó a mover la cola - entonces como Nevra siempre anda detrás de Erika pensé que era porque ella le había regalado un Crylasm también… -De pronto el brownie detuvo las caricias que le brindaba al familiar- Mmm… Erika es muy linda –pensó en voz alta- ¿crees que algún día nos casemos? - miró inocentemente al perro negro.

El familiar lo miró…

-Si –habló de repente el niño- yo también lo creo… -se levantó- adiós Perro, cuídate, trataré de juntarte más comida.

Rápidamente el can comenzó a correr hasta la pieza de Nevra nuevamente y depositó las flores encima de la cama del joven vampiro.

Como si de humo se tratara, atravesó la puerta y salió en dirección al refugio. Caminó hasta dar con una casa que en sus afueras tenía un hermoso jardín. Lentamente rasguñó la puerta hasta que de la casa salió una ancianita con orejas blancas lobunas.

-Hola Lolo, por fin llegas –habló la viejita mientras caminaba hasta el sillón de mimbre de su casa donde se sentó. Shaitán se subió a la silla y se recostó al lado de la anciana. –Hace muchas lunas que no te veía Lolo –comenzó a acariciarle las orejas. El familiar cerró los ojos aceptando gustoso cada caricia que le brindaba la señora.

Pasó una hora mientras la abuela consentía al can hasta que este por fin se levantó para irse, no sin antes recibir una buena cantidad de flores.

-Le dije a mi hijo, el cuál que estaba en una misión, que por favor me trajera gallyflores si es que encontraba por el camino. Así que te las guardé a ti, menos mal que estas se conservan muy bien. –lo acarició por última vez. –Adiós Lolo –se despidió con la mano.

Nuevamente el familiar corrió en dirección a la pieza de Nevra donde dejó el alimento.

Comenzó a correr por el mercado hasta dar con un comerciante faery. Como las veces anteriores, el animal se echó en el suelo y comenzó a mostrarse ante el vendedor quien no pasó mucho hasta recibir una buena dotación de comida.

-Nos vemos pronto Negrito –se despidió el comerciante mientras el perro ya se marchaba para entrar hasta la sala de las puertas cuando de pronto se encontró con Erika quien iba tras él.

-¿Shaitán?, ¿"Perro"?, ¿"Lolo"?, ¿"Negrito"? –lo miró la faelienne mientras el animal comenzaba a revolcarse en el suelo. –Ahora entiendo porque Leiftan siempre dice que los familiares se parecen a sus dueños… Te gusta usar tus encantos para conseguir lo que quieres.

El perro se paró, soltó las flores y comenzó a lamerle la mano a la chica. Al ver al can tan efusivo, la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que metió la mano en la canasta y de esta sacó más flores aún.

-Mira, las encontré en el bosque también –le ofreció gallyflores. –Mientras hacía las misiones te vi coqueteando para conseguir comida- sonrió la muchacha- cuando vea a Nevra le daré un tirón de orejas por no conseguirte él tu comida.

Shaitán tomó las flores y las volvió a dejar en la pieza de Nevra, sin embargo, salió corriendo hasta la habitación de Erika donde llegó y entró. Se recostó en la cama de la castaña mientras que la chica se cambiaba de ropa. Cuando la oji violeta se desocupó, se sentó en la cama junto a Shaitán y comenzó a leer mientras acariciaba suavemente el pelaje del can.

Entre lectura y caricias pasaron las horas hasta que tocaron la puerta, cuando la joven se acercó para abrir vio a Nevra quien antes de besarla miró para todos lados para ver si había alguien mirando.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –miró el vampiro en dirección al perro quien estaba muy cómodamente acostado en la cama de Erika. –Ese es mi lado.

Al ver que el familiar no se movía, el azabache tuvo que terminar sentándose en uno de los sillones junto a Erika para así estar más cerca y poder regalonear.

Ya cuando fue muy tarde, el oji gris comenzó a despedirse de la faelienne, por lo que el perro se levantó de la cama y se fue junto a Nevra. Al llegar a la pieza el familiar se recostó en su propio nido mientras que el vampiro comenzaba a desvestirse.

-Si yo no llego me habrías engañado con mi chica –lo miró el vampiro. - _Soy Shaitán y quiero quitarle la novia al estúpido de Nevra._ -comenzó a imitarlo como si el perro hablara. –Al menos trajiste mucha comida, guardaré todo esto para ir dándotelo de a poco –lo escrutó serio- no sé porque a pesar de que te mido la comida estás más gordo… ¿No me estarás ocultando algo?

Al escucharlo, el perro movió rápidamente la cola, por lo que el vampiro gruñó por lo bajo para finalmente bostezar. Se recostó, apagó la vela y se tapó con las frazadas. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir cuando de pronto sintió algo pesado sobre su cama.

-Shaitán bájate…-susurró.

El perro se movió hasta la cara del vampiro, se agachó para lamerle la mejilla y se recostó a su lado.

Esa noche era para descansarla, puesto que ya se esperaba el sermón del vampiro al comenzar la mañana, una porque despertaría con el animal casi encima y otra porque recordaría a Shaitán dándole el "beso" de buenas noches. Como siempre comenzaría a enumerar lo "malo" que hacía el familiar, luego lo acariciaría como para perdonarlo y finalmente comenzaría a soñar con Erika, esto último pasaba incluso desde mucho antes de que la chica y el crepuscular comenzaran a tener una relación.

…

…

…

Hola otra vez, ya va casi un mes desde que no las saludo jeje, comienzo diciéndoles que este no es el primer capítulo de la nueva temporada, solamente es un capitulo suelto como ese spin-off que salió de Chrome. Sin embargo, al leerlo se puede un poco apreciar lo que se vendrá más adelante con respecto a la relación de Nevra y Erika. El capítulo 1 lo tengo listo, peeeeero no sé si dejarlo tal cuál o cambiarle el principio, tampoco sé cómo seguirlo, esta vez será muy necesario que los tiempos estén correctos si no me enredaré yo y de paso la joderé con lo que quiero transmitir. (tengo muchas ideas, pero no sé cómo abordarlas)

Bueno como dije anteriormente este cap está inspirado en como si fuera un spin-off, es primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de un perro jaja así que espero que me haya salido bien. Resulta que para escribir este fic me inspiré también en mi relación con mis mascotas, si… era como Nevra, hablaba y hablaba con mis mascotitas, y luego me respondía sola jajaja (sip, también me ponía a enumerar). Ya han pasado 3 años desde la muerte de mi último hámster y aún me duele la partida. Yo en mi casa tenía 6 hamster (Marceline, Margarita, Marshall Lee, Mollisho, Rosito y Gunther, de ahí guntherlina, ese era el más pequeñito) los extraño porque al "hablar" con ellos se crean recuerdos jaja de sus miradas cansinas, de cuando bostezaban, de cuando me ignoraban jaja… en fin esto va para mis amados que aunque no sepan leer se que están en el cielo de hámster comiendo maravillas y durmiendo :D y aunque se que ya no están, sigo sin poder superar aquellos recuerdos que me hicieron tan feliz, y hasta ahora no termino de entender como algo tan pequeño pudo hacerme tan grande.

Bueno queridísimas y queridísimos lectores me despido como siempre muchas gracias a aquellas personas que comentaron el último capítulo, me sentí muy feliz de que les gustara y más aún de saber que las tengo a la expectativa de una segunda temporada, por lo que otra de las razones por la que me he demorado. Quiero seguir con la historia, pero hacerlo bien jaja no al lote, por lo que el primer cap estaría saliendo más o menos a mediados de abril, otsea en un mes más. En ese cap responderé los review del cap 20, reitero mis agradecimientos a las personas que siguen la historia y sobre todo a aquellas que comentan. :)

Por último, con respecto a los tips que dí anteriormente, con respecto a los costales hubo una variación de precios.

El raro convenientemente sale que lo vendan a 100 por lo que quedará a 105 (por impuestos) y el que viene después a ese el épico yo los vendo a 330 o 350. No se que ocurrió la verdad pero los precios están muy inestables. En todo caso cuando vendan revisen el precio mas o menos a cuanto lo venden.

Eso ahora si me voy… adiós y déjenme review :) y cuídense.


	22. Prólogo

**Prologo**

El reloj que estaba colgado en la sala de las puertas marcaba exactamente las 1 de la madrugada.

Durante esa hora, el líder de la guardia Sombra se arrastró por la oscuridad hasta llegar a la pieza de su "mejor amiga", donde utilizo la copia de la llave de la alcoba de Erika, para colarse hasta la habitación de la castaña. Al entrar, se acercó silenciosamente a la mesita de noche que había en el cuarto y encima dejó una carta. Luego caminó hasta la cama de la chica para verla mientras dormía.

-Erika -le susurró en el oído.

La muchacha se removió inquieta en la cama quedando con la cara frente al nocturno. Al verla, posó suavemente sus labios a los de ella, pues recordó algunos cuentos infantiles que le había narrado a su hermana cuando esta era pequeña, estos trataban de como fuertes y audaces caballeros despertaban a su dama mediante un beso, solo que esta vez, la faelienne ni se movió.

-Erika... despierta.

-¿Mmm?... Nevra... -bostezó- ¿qué haces aquí? -lo miró somnolienta.

-Vine a buscarte... -le sonrió.

-Nevra… tengo sueño -le reprochó- ¿porque mejor no te acuestas?

-Oye preciosa, vístete que te quiero mostrar algo. -le besó en la mejilla. -te espero fuera para que te vistas, te vengo a buscar en diez minutos más. –dicho esto el vampiro se fue.

Al cabo de quince minutos, el joven volvió a entrar a la habitación para ver que su chica aún no se vestía y que en vez de eso estaba sentada en la cama dormida y en camisón.

-Erika preciosa- se acercó- nos vamos a perder el espectáculo si no te apuras.

-¿Mmm? -seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Al verla, el azabache sonrió. Caminó hasta el armario, abrió un cajón y lo primero que vio fue una calza color negro. Con delicadeza comenzó a colocarle las abrigadoras calzas por los pies, de ahí las subió hasta las rodillas y ahí se detuvo.

-Súbetelas amor.

Con flojera la humana se subió la ropa mientras que el crepuscular buscaba un par de botas largas, las tomó y se las puso en los pies a la castaña quien nuevamente estaba sentada en la cama.

Por última vez se dirigió al armario donde vio un lindo abrigo estilo invernal. Se volvió hacia la oji violeta.

-Preciosa ¿y este abrigo?

-Purriry -bostezó- oferta.

-Mmm ya veo... toma póntelo. -comenzó a ayudarla a ponerse la gabardina. Con sutileza abotonó el abrigo para cerrarlo. Los colores se le subieron a la cara cuando tuvo que abrochar el atuendo a la altura de los pechos de ella, sin embargo, la chica ni se inmutó puesto que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Te pondré mi bufanda porque hace mucho frio afuera. -Le besó la nariz. -Vamos -se agachó frente a ella. -súbete a mi espalda.

Cansinamente la faelienne se apoyó en la espalda del azabache, este la tomó de las piernas y la levantó. Al salir del C.G el viento frio rebotó en la cara de ambos, no obstante, él se había encargado de abrigarla bien para que no se resfriara.

Al llegar, el pelinegro se sentó en una roca y encima de sus piernas la sentó a ella, para luego rodearla con sus brazos como si fuera una niña.

-Erika- volvió a susurrarle- despierta.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasó? -comenzó a acurrucarse en el pecho de él.

-Así no es divertido tener citas -dijo entre risas. -no pensé que yo te daba tanto sueño.

La oji violeta sonrió aún semidormida mientras se dejaba besar por el nocturno.

-Abre los ojos para que veas donde te traje.

Con reticencia la muchacha despegó su cabeza del torso del crepuscular para darse cuenta de que estaban en la punta más alta del acantilado cerca del C.G. Frente a ellos, y a muchos metros de distancia, en el suelo no había nada más que la inmensidad del océano.

-No es gracioso... -lo reprendió- sabes que me da miedo el mar...

-No es eso lo que te quiero mostrar... debemos esperar unos minutos más... -se acercó para besarla mientras aún la sostenía en sus piernas y la protegía entre sus brazos.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que todo lo que había frente a ellos se iluminó, desde el cielo estrellado hasta el océano. A los ojos del vampiro, el pálido rostro de la humana resplandeció como si ella misma despidiera luz propia mediante una bella sonrisa. Al ver lo que la naturaleza de Eldarya les mostraba y al ver el asombro de ella, por primera vez en su vida supo lo que era el amor… mediante esa sonrisa, él se enamoró.

-Son libélulas...

-Ya lo sabía -lo interrumpió- ya me las había mostrado Chrome -le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Que mal -se quejó el azabache- quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-A pesar de todo, es hermoso que también ocurra aquí. -lo miró con ternura- gracias por mostrarme esto... gracias por traerme, aunque fuera dormida.

-Te quiero -le acarició la mejilla. La miró serio, no podía despegar sus ojos en la sonrisa de la chica- tú me haces feliz –lo soltó. Era la primera vez que le decía eso a una mujer.

-Tu igual me haces muy fel...-fue interrumpida por un dedo de él en sus labios.

-No me interrumpas que estoy hablando yo- la miró con una sonrisa tierna- me haces muy feliz, junto con mi hermana eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida. -la chica se sorprendió ante las palabras del crepuscular. -No te traje aquí solamente para que veas a estos peces, si no que te traje aquí, para pedirte que seas mi novia...

...

...

La castaña despertó en su pieza pensando que todo había sido un sueño hasta que vio que portaba calzas negras. Caminó para vestirse cuando se fijó en su mesita y en lo que esta tenía encima.

La joven se acercó, abrió el papel y leyó su contenido.

" _Sé que últimamente hemos tenido muchos roces por causa de mis malas decisiones, sin embargo, esta vez he decidido ir más allá porque quiero caminar junto a ti por lo que resta de mi existencia. Quiero que mi corazón sea solo tuyo, así como también quiero que mis miradas solo sean para tí. Si no me aceptas, sabes que siempre me tendrás cuando me necesites, si me aceptas tienes todo el derecho ahora mismo de buscarme y besarme, sin importar donde esté y con quien esté, jamás se me volverá a ocurrir negarte."_

 _Siempre tuyo Nevra._

..

..

..

Hola queridas y queridos lectores aquí les traigo el prólogo o adelanto de la segunda temporada la cual no he subido porque no sabía cómo comenzarla. A pesar de todo ya tengo el orden del primer capítulo y el orden de los capítulos que vendrán a continuación así que espero que esta próxima semana suba el primer capítulo. Esto que acabo de escribir es tan solo una parte de un capitulo X que tenía adelantado, por lo que a medida que vaya pasando la historia se darán cuenta de el porque, Nevra hizo lo que hizo para que le pidiera noviazgo o para que le escribiera esa cartita Erika.

Como siempre gracias a esas personas que me dejan review, debo decirles que el fic lo he estado subiendo solamente por las personas que se han dado un tiempo para comentar la historia. Un agrado leerlas :3 este capítulo va enteramente dedicado a ustedes.

Gracias c:

Midmei: jaja bueno con respecto a Ezarel…" vendrán cosas peores" dice la biblia… jaja no mentira, pero habrán más escenas de ese elfo, por otro lado, ya quedó reafirmado que Shaitán es igualito que Nevra jajaja. En fin me alegro de que te siga gustando la historia :) hasta luego!

B.K.R: Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí traje el prólogo de la segunda temporada, espero que te guste y que disfrutes el fic hasta el final. :)

Eliane4444: Espero de corazón que disfrutes el cap :)

Sephiria: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y los anteriores a ese jaja :)

Raily: Gracias :) me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic y que también te haya gustado la manera en como escribo. Y si, Shaitán es tan suelto como Nevra. Nevra es mujeriego y Shaitán es "dueñeriego" ok no jaja, aunque puede que más a delante a Nevra se le pase la maña por los tirones de oreja que le darán sus amigos jaja. En fin gracias por leer c:

Por último, hay una canción que creo que representa un poco lo que vivirán los protagonistas, al menos, yo al escuchar la canción y al leer el subtitulo me hizo eco en lo que se vendrá más adelante así que les dejo el nombre por si quieren escucharla. La canción se llama Call your name.


	23. Cómplices

**Hola otra vez, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo oficial de la segunda temporada, espero que lo disfruten miren que trabajé mucho para escribirlo y por sobre todo corregirlo (sobre todo para corregirlo T.T) en fin, recuerden que el capítulo del prólogo es una parte de un capítulo x que vendrá más adelante, por lo que no esperen que Nevra y Erika sean novios, porque él aún no le pide noviazgo (que puto no!)**

 **En fin, les voy a contar que este capítulo tenía solo 3 paginas al principio, pero escribiendo y escribiendo se me dieron 27 páginas en total (más largo que lovigis). ¿Por qué les digo esto? Para que me dejen reviews T_T . Los espero y los espero a pesar de que muchas personas leen el fic son muy pocas las que comentan, eso desanima mucho porque uno usa tiempo y esfuerzo (que podría perfectamente utilizarlo para hacer mis trabajos de la universidad) pero aun así utilizo de mi tiempo de descanso para escribirles a ustedes :c**

 **Chicle en mi país es la goma de mascar… :o**

 **Nevra esta temporada estará más picaroncillo (pervertido) …no digan que no se los advertí.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a aquellas personas que me dejan y me han dejado review anteriormente.**

 **B.K.R: Lamento darte la mala noticia de que aún no sabrás que sigue después de la declaración, porque Nevra aún no se pone los pantalones como se debe… el muy desgraciado xD (no es ningún spoiler, es lo que aclaré arriba jajaja)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cómplices**_

 _No era típico en ella dirigirse hasta la pieza de él, sin embargo, esta vez todo era diferente. Caminó con la frente en alto, totalmente lista para lo que se iba a enfrentar. ¿Que si le daba vergüenza él?... si, totalmente. Sentía vergüenza ajena el comportamiento que tuvo el vampiro, le daba vergüenza ajena la estupidez que hizo. Mientras caminaba pensaba en él, le dolía saber que aun estando toda una vida juntos no lo podía reconocer, por ese mismo motivo necesitaba respuestas y sabía exactamente dónde debía llegar para encontrarlas._

 _Se paró frente a la puerta con alas, la cual le indicaba que había llegado al lugar correcto. Detenida frente a la entrada de la habitación sintió que su cuerpo flaqueaba. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había escuchado, en todo lo que había visto y en todo lo que recordaba, todo eso, hasta que su coraje volvió. Sin más pensamientos en su cabeza tocó la puerta una vez, dos veces, tres veces, expectante a la respuesta que habría al otro lado, sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y detrás de aquella puerta de madera no hubo nada para ella, tan solo suspiros cansados provenientes del aquel cuarto casi olvidado._

 _Sabía que él nunca dejaba su puerta con llave, por lo que sin más preámbulo abrió de golpe la entrada hasta que lo vio, sentado con las manos en la cabeza. Ante la llegada de la chica, el vampiro ni siquiera se limitó a mirarla._

 _Antes de comenzar con el sermón que había preparado exclusivamente para él, observó cuidadosamente la estancia. La cama estaba sin hacer, las cálidas sabanas de seda que a él tanto le gustaban por la suavidad que estas dejaban en su piel, en ese momento estaban desparramadas por el piso, que, por cierto, estaba sucio. El bello velador que se situaba a un lado de la cama de este, estaba volcado en el suelo junto con la vela que una vez aquel mueble llevó encima, mientras que el gran armario, donde el crepuscular guardaba la mayor parte de su ropa, estaba abierto de par en par dejando a la vista una gran cantidad de prendas desordenadas, las puertas de dicho mueble estaban quebradas por lo que no lograban detener el gran cúmulo de ropa que se desbordaba hasta el suelo. Uno de los sillones que él tanto amaba estaba todo rasgado, como si él, en un momento de furia, hubiera apuñalado mil y una veces aquella colcha que recubría la cómoda silla._

 _El olor a humedad, la oscuridad y la frialdad reinaban en el recinto, tanto así que, de una extraña manera, la joven, quien recién se había sumergido en el aposento, podía sentir una corriente de tristeza profunda recorrer sus entrañas._

 _-¿Ese es el armario que hizo Valkyon?, ¿Esa vela es la que te dio Ezarel?... Se nota que no sabes cuidar nada. –lo último lo dijo como un código, una premisa que ambos entendían de manera dolorosa. Al escuchar esto, el crepuscular no hizo más que subir una pierna a la repisa donde estaba sentado para así encogerse y apoyar su frente en la rodilla. –Vi cuando te hiciste amigo de Valkyon y este para tu cumpleaños te hizo aquel armario. Vi cuando te hiciste amigo de Ezarel a pesar de que este se enojaba contigo por ligar con las chicas de su guardia, a pesar de eso…él te regaló esa vela encantada para que nunca se acabara y nunca se apagara por si sola –lo miró con rabia- recuerdo cuando te dijo que nunca dejaría de iluminar tu camino, lamentablemente él no sabía que tu camino se apagaría, que la vela te abandonaría, así como lo hizo Erika y así como lo hizo tu propio familiar._

 _El vampiro se encogía más y más._

 _-Solo dime lo que tengas que decir y lárgate- habló con una voz cansada y temblorosa. Nunca la había correteado de su habitación, no con aquellas palabras._

 _-No te reconozco- siguió amargamente. Caminó en dirección a él como si lo estuviera acechando. -Vengo por tercera vez desde que deje de dormir contigo por miedo al C.G e inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que esto está hecho una porquería... aunque no necesito ser tan perceptiva para darme cuenta de que tienes la cagada en tu vida._

 _-¡No me hables en ese tono!- respondió molesto sin aún sacarse las manos que cubrían su rostro. -¡te he dicho varias veces que me molesta que lleguen y entren a mi cuarto!_

 _-Antes de entrar toqué la puerta. -se defendió la joven._

 _-No te dije que entraras._

 _-Necesitaba hablar contigo._

 _-¿¡Para qué!? ¿¡para qué me des el mismo sermón de mierda que me dio Eweleïn!? -se quitó las manos del rostro mientras se levantaba con el fin de recoger del suelo la vela azul que le había regalado su amigo hace años._

 _-Exactamente vine a eso- vio que el chico tenía los ojos rojos, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero decidió no flaquear por lo que se cruzó de brazos ante él._

 _-Déjame en paz... quiero estar solo._

 _-No te dejaré solo... ¿por qué lo hiciste? -lo miró inquisitiva._

 _-No te importa._

 _-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! -gritó mientras se le empañaban los ojos ante la indiferencia del azabache._

 _-¡Te dije que no me hables en ese tono carajo!- respondió enojado- ¡soy tu hermano mayor y merezco respeto!_

 _-¿Respeto? –ironizó casi en un susurro- ¿qué sabes tú de respeto? -se plantó delante de él.- ¿Qué eres mi hermano?, mi hermano murió el día en que le hiciste esa mierda a mi amiga._

 _El vampiro la ignoró._

 _-¿Pensaste en algún momento en las consecuencias de lo que estabas haciendo?... respóndeme eso al menos._

 _-Si lo hice. -aceptó avergonzado. Cerró los ojos y cansado agachó la cabeza-… lo hice…_

…

 _ **Meses antes…**_

La noche había caído frente a ellos y ambos seguían perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

-Te quiero Erika, me gustas, quédate junto a mí. –le susurró el pelinegro mientras tenía la nariz pegada a la nariz de la castaña. Su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de la faelienne, mientras que su tono de voz solo reflejaba el deseo de volver a poseer los suaves labios de su amiga.

-Te quiero, –respondió dulcemente la chica- me gustas, -ambos cerraron los ojos- me quedaré por siempre junto a ti. –cayeron en un beso que nuevamente los llevó hasta el punto más profundo de la perdición.

Frente al mar que los miraba inquieto, la humana por fin había decidió besar al mujeriego de su amigo. Pese a que el azabache ya le había explicado que, por su condición de vampiro, él debía ser coqueto para conseguir alimento, aun así, ella en su interior seguía tildándolo de casanova y pervertido, esto último no por lo que había visto durante toda su estancia en el C.G, sino por la última discusión que había mantenido con el joven. Si bien él se acercaba afectuosamente a ella, si bien él le prestaba más atención de la que ella consideraba adecuada, él no se había podido salvar del enojo de la castaña al verlo coqueteando con Moyra y las otras chicas que habían ido a la taberna días previos de la fiesta del lovigis.

Estaba nerviosa… terriblemente nerviosa. Sobre todo, al ver como los suaves labios del pálido rostro del crepuscular se curvaban para sonreírle de manera cálida, lo que contrastaba completamente con el frío viento que chocaba en la piel de ambos.

Erika y Nevra estaban frente al mar. Ella escrutaba cada parte del rostro de él y él hacía lo mismo con el rostro de ella.

Así como ella había decidido perderse en sus pensamientos, él también lo hizo. Al tenerla frente a él no pudo evitar sentirla perturbada, la miró preguntándose que estaría pasando por la mente de la chica en ese instante. Sin añadir nada, la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, se inclinó un poco hacia la ojivioleta solamente para que la cabeza de ella quedara entre el cuello de él, como si ambos fueran una pieza de un rompecabezas. Dentro de este contacto sintió que Erika temblaba aún más. Analizando el lugar, el contacto piel a piel que acababan de tener y la declaración que ella le había dado, el nocturno estaba casi seguro de que la joven tenía fuertes dudas acerca de lo que pasaría más adelante en términos de relación, este miedo a lo desconocido era algo que también estaba en su mente, pues ella le había dicho que lo quería y él por otro lado le había pedido que ella se quedara a su lado, sin embargo, en su mente no pudo quitar aquellos recuerdos que demostraban como él no hacía más que alejarla… tuvo miedo, tenía miedo.

Sin importar que pasaría dos o tres minutos más tarde, el vampiro se apoderó más del abrazo, quería sentir, aunque fuera por tan solo unos segundos, que ambos eran complementarios, que ambos eran el producto de la fusión más hermosa que traía el amor. Amor… en su vocabulario estaba esa palabra, pero en referencia al amor filial, nunca se había propuesto pensar y ni siquiera utilizar el término "amor" con otra mujer que no fuese su querida hermana.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? –le susurró mientras sentía como el avasallante viento costero remecía las puntas del cabello largo de ella.

-Mmm… -esperó nervioso a que ella le contestara. –¿qué haremos ahora?

Al escuchar eso el ojigris suspiró hondo.

-Nevra –lo sacó de sus pensamientos- mira… tú me gustas, pero… no se… yo pienso que … mmm –comenzó a balbucear.

Al verla en ese estado el pelinegro no pudo más que reír.

-Me encanta ponerte así de nerviosa. –la miró divertido mientras desenrollaba la bufanda que previamente había estado en el cuello de ambos, para luego descansarla en el cuello de ella. La soltó del abrazo para tomarla de la mano y caminar en dirección al cuartel general. –Erika…-su tono divertido se transformó en un tono más serio. Esperó a que la muchacha subiera los primeros escalones mientras él iba detrás de ella aún con sus manos entrelazadas. –Yo tampoco sé que pasará ahora porque nunca había sentido "esto" con otra mujer.

-¿"Esto"?

-Si… o sea lo que acaba de ocurrir…

-Nevra –lo interrumpió seria- siempre te besas con otras chicas es imposible que…

Lo sabía, el azabache sabía que iba a salir ese tema a discusión. El nocturno la interrumpió, la tiró de la mano para ponerla frente a él y aprovechando la altura que ella tenía gracias a las escaleras pudieron quedar frente a frente.

-Sabes que soy un vampiro, necesito la sangre. - la miró penetrante- ¿Qué harás cada vez que me veas seducir a alguna chica para poder alimentarme?

La faelienne se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo decir eso.

-Dime, ¿Qué harás cuando deba ir a la habitación de otra mujer para poder saciar mi sed?

-No haré nada…

-Siii claro…-ironizó- Erika me vas a rechazar como lo hiciste antes de ayer.

-Eso lo hice porque eres un descarado. –se defendió.

-¿Un descarado? –la miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Sí!, coqueteaste con otras cuando se suponía que íbamos a salir en grupo… estoy segura que ni siquiera tenías hambre. Además, no era con una chica, era con un grupo entero de chicas… frente a mí… tú te ríes de mí…

-No me rio de ti…-se detuvo mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano de su compañera.

-¡Claro, nunca haces nada malo!–apostilló sarcásticamente- …ni siquiera sé si debí haberte besado ahora –susurró impotente.

-¿¡Te arrepientes de haberme besado!?- preguntó molesto.

-¡Claro que sí!… quizás a cuantas más le has dicho lo que a mí me…

-¡Bien! –interrumpió molesto- ¡si no confías en mí no podemos llegar a más! –la soltó- ¡también me arrepiento de haberte besado!–su orgullo estaba herido e indirectamente estaba listo para herir el de la muchacha- ¡me arrepiento también de haberme amarrado a tu estúpida trenza!, ¿¡podrías desatármela por favor!? –al ver que la chica no se movía decidió separarse de ella mediante sus propios medios. Utilizó sus manos y de un tirón rompió la trenza por la mitad. –¡tranquila no te molestes!

Se alejó a paso firme, terminó de subir las escaleras para irse al C.G cuando recordó todo lo que había hablado en Eweleïn, se paró en medio del camino y se giró hacia la entrada de la escalinata de arenisca donde en cualquier minuto saldría Erika posiblemente llorando.

Se devolvió. Silenciosamente se acercó a la entrada de la playa donde vio que la castaña estaba aún en medio de la escalera, desde ese punto se podían oír sus diminutos gimoteos.

Bajó nuevamente la escalera y se ubicó donde había estado él al momento de la discusión, fuertemente la rodeo entre sus brazos esperando en cualquier momento el rechazo de la chica, un empujón que nunca llegó, pues ella también pasó sus manos por la espalda de él.

-Tan llorona que eres mi hermosa.

-Tan insensible que eres –lloriqueo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la ropa de él.

-¡Oye oye! –la reprendió entre risas. - cuidado con dejar tus mocos en mi ropa.

-Serán mocos de cariño si lo hago. –siguió refregando su rostro en la tela de él.–¿Sabes cuánto me demoré en hacer esta "estúpida trenza"? –él la miró apenado para luego negar con la cabeza- dos horas, dos horas en la que pude haber estado haciendo otra cosa más importante.

-Bueno, bueno –la besó en la mejilla- ya me hiciste sentir culpable –le sonrió- ¿Cómo te puedo pagar esa hora perdida primor?

-Mmm… no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo. – se rio mientras dejaba que el vampiro le limpiara las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

-Bueno, cuando lo sepas me dices. Vámonos al C.G, la tomó nuevamente de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

Antes de llegar a la sala de las puertas, donde a esa hora se concentraba la mayor parte de la guardia, él la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la condujo hasta detrás del cerezo centenario.

Ambos escondidos detrás del gran tronco, entre el follaje de las ramas del cerezo y de las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar. La naturaleza misma hacía de aquel terreno, un escondrijo perfecto para hablar a solas. Se sentaron entre aquellas ramas, uno al lado del otro, viendo tal cercanía el pelinegro comenzó a pasar una mano por la espalda de ella.

-Bien… -comenzó el azabache- voy a exponer la situación como si estuviéramos en una reunión. Obviamente de los dos yo soy el líder, o sea el que manda –le sonrió ante la mirada seria de ella. –Ríete un poco –acercó sus dedos a la boca de ella y le estiró levemente los labios.

-Jajaja ¡yaaa!, no hagas eso.

-Bien, entonces, yo soy un vampiro –planteó- necesito sangre de mujeres…

-¿Y por qué no de hombres?

-Primor… -la miró serio, como si fuera obvio lo que iba a decir a continuación- eso sería raro... ¿Me vas a dejar seguir o me vas a interrumpir de nuevo?

-Ya pesado, habla…

-Bueno, necesito sangre de mujeres, por lo que sigo necesitando una reputación de mujeriego… -esperó para ver si ella lo interrumpía, pero al ver que la castaña no abrió los labios prosiguió. –por otro lado- la apuntó- yo te gusto –le tiró un beso- tú me gustas, nos gustamos, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No podemos estar juntos- soltó- porque eso significaría dejar a mis presas botadas y no tener alimento…-esperó a que ella añadiera algo, a que se quejara, pero la chica no habló. –por lo que te propongo que seamos…mmm…¿Cómo decirlo de una manera que no duela? –vaciló.

-Dilo…-suspiró- de todos modos, sé a lo que vas.

-Mmm… ¿qué tal si somos cómplices?…

-¿Cómplices?

-Si… cómplices… nos besamos, pero siempre y cuando estemos solos.

-¿Quieres que seamos amantes?- se sorprendió.

-Mmm…-comenzó a mostrarse indeciso- algo así… amantes con ropa diría yo- le sonrió de lado. – Solo tú y yo…

-¿Quieres que sea el plato de segunda mesa?¿Tu juguete?¿Tu comodín?

-No- comenzó a negar desesperado. - jamás serías algo así mi amor. Tu eres diferente.

-En mi mundo la mayoría de los hombres dicen lo mismo…

-No estamos en tu mundo…y yo soy diferente…

-En mi mundo la mayoría de los hombres dicen que son diferentes…

-Solo quiero estar contigo sin arriesgar mi alimentación es todo, tampoco quiero morderte a ti.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar un poco en todo lo que vivimos hoy?

-Claro que si…

-Me refiero –lo interrumpió- a que muchas de tus "amigas" o "presas" nos vieron juntos…

-Si no me ven contigo pensarán que solo eras una más…

-¿Y estarán equivocadas?- lo taladró con la mirada.

-Claro que no. Ya te dije que no eres igual a ellas… ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? –comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-De partida no diciéndome que nos veamos a escondidas.

-¿Aceptas o no?- se molestó.

-Lo pensaré –apostilló la faelienne con un deje de desilusión.

-Lo lamento, pero no te puedo ofrecer más…

-Si puedes, solo que no quieres.

Al escucharla, el vampiro suspiró cansado, sabía que ella tenía razón pero una relación era algo nuevo para él por lo que prefería mantenerse, de alguna manera, al margen de lo que podía ser un compromiso para dar paso a la informalidad.

-Piénsalo- se acercó para besarla, ella movió la cara.

-Bien… lo pensaré, sin embargo, si acepto y ves a alguien flirtear conmigo que no se te vaya a ocurrir hacerme una escena de celos, porque tú mismo no quieres que seamos algo.

-¿Alguien te está coqueteando? –preguntó indignado- además de Leiftan –comentó con desdén.

-…

-Bien… trataré de no hacerte una escena. –habló malhumorado- Trataré- recalcó- además, si seremos algo… seremos cómplices- le dio una sonrisa picarona.

-Bien, acepto. Aunque sé que después me arrepentiré. –le entregó la bufanda al vampiro.

-Haré todo lo posible para que no te arrepientas- se acercó galante y la besó en los labios. Pasó una mano por la cabeza de ella para apegarla más a él. –Enserio lo lamento- le susurró entre los labios, le miró el rostro para pasar sus dedos por el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas de Erika. –Voy a la sala primero, para que no nos vean llegar juntos. –la besó en la mejilla y se fue.

Cuando el azabache llegó a la sala de las puertas, un grupo de chicas se acercó a él para recibirlo, sin embargo, el vampiro siguió su camino hasta llegar donde Valkyon y un grupo de obsidiana quienes hablaban amistosamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Erika llegara a la sala de las puertas, cuando lo hizo, notó inmediatamente el cúmulo de gente de se agolpaba en aquella estancia, todos conversando acerca de aquella fiesta que se había vivido ese día. Al pasar por frente del grupo donde estaba Nevra, esta no pudo evitar mirarlo por unos segundos, sin embargo, él no la miró, sino más bien comenzó a reír con su grupo de amigos.

Miró hacia otro lado y vio como muchas chicas de la guardia absenta y sombra la observaban con enojo, incluyendo a Moyra, quien le regaló una mirada cargada de desprecio.

Iba caminando hacia la escalera cuando Leiftan la detuvo del hombro.

-Erika ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro que sí, dime- sonrió la castaña. La risa de Nevra que adornaba una esquina de la habitación se apagó de inmediato al ver como Leiftan estaba tan cerca de la faelienne.

-Hoy te vi con Nevra y… quería preguntarte si… tú y él…-se rascó la cabeza para luego suspirar. –olvídalo, lo siento. Solo quiero decirte que hoy te veías, te ves muy bella con ese vestido… o sea, no es que solo hoy te veas hermosa –se sonrojó- tu siempre eres linda.

-Muchas gracias- se sonrojó la chica- eres muy amable.

-Bien, me voy, aprovecho de despedirme, me voy a una misión muy importante. –la besó rápidamente en la mejilla y se fue.

Su cara estaba ardiendo, automáticamente llevó su mano a la mejilla en la que el Lorialet la había besado mientras detrás suyo escuchaba al grupo de chicas de la absenta que susurraban entre ellas.

 _-Lo ven, les dije que era una ramera._

 _-Era obvio que lo era, ¿acaso no la vieron con Nevra?_

 _-¿Quién seguirá ahora, Valkyon, Ezarel?_

La castaña se movió de ahí hasta llegar a la habitación con el fin de esconderse del mundo, y por sobretodo, pensar en aquella cita que había tenido con Nevra.

Al entrar a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue mirar el huevo que se encontraba encima de su cama. Abrazó aquel familiar que se albergaba dentro, se acercó hasta el armario donde sacó una incubadora que le habían regalado los purrekos en una pequeña misión. Dejó al melomantha en la incubadora, y esta lo dejó encima del velador.

-Mañana compraré paja y la pondré para que salgas- susurró mientras acariciaba un poco el huevo.

La chica comenzó a quitarse la ropa para cambiarla por un camisón. Por inercia, se abalanzó de espaldas en la cama para luego mirar al techo. Se llevó una mano a los labios cuando recordó a Nevra, pensó en sus suaves labios, en aquellas delicadas caricias, en su voz grave, en su mirada, en su risa, en su perfume… pero luego, pensaba en la actitud del vampiro, aquella infantil, aquella despreocupada. Todo eso formaban al Nevra actual, aquel Nevra por el que ella suspiraba en ese momento. Se quedó pensando en él por un buen rato mientras intercalaba sus manos de sus labios para luego posarlas en su vientre donde sentía pequeñas maripositas revolotear, era como un halo de energía desde su abdomen hasta su pecho, algo muy parecido a la ansiedad, ansiedad por verlo otra vez.

 _Si Nevra me hace sentir este tipo de emociones, que me irá a hacer sentir más adelante_ –pensaba la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos.

Para cuando sus ojos morados volvieron a ver la luz y sus oídos se volvieron a agudizar, la faelienne escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta. Se levantó como pudo y aún media dormida abrió la entrada de la habitación donde vio a Nevra parado. Este rápidamente se escabulló y entró.

Para ambos era extraño tenerse frente a frente en un lugar tan privado como lo era la habitación de la humana. Los dos se miraban fijamente, hasta que de pronto él comenzó a acercarse a la chica para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, fue un beso tembloroso, casto, puro y efímero. Cuando el vampiro se separó de ella, en su mirada, la muchacha pudo notar un deje de reproche por parte del crepuscular.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la castaña.

-Me llegaron comentarios tuyos… por lo de Leiftan…

-¿Y? –se hizo la dura.

-¿Cómo que "y"?... deberías explicarme… tengo derecho a saber lo que…

-No tienes derecho a nada, tú mismo lo dijiste esta tarde.

-Sí, pero no deberías ser tan descarada –colocó sus manos en la cintura. –Yo me doy vuelta y ya te estas besando con otro. –la miró molesto.

-No me he besado con él, deberías estar bien informado si me quieres venir a reprochar algo.

-Todas te vieron en la sala de las puertas.

-¿Quiénes todas? ¿tus amigas?

-Si. –se sobó la cabeza incómodo. –Te seré sincero, estoy celoso, -aceptó- es que… ya te dije que me gustas y… sé que no soy nadie para reprocharte nada y sé también que te dije que trataría de no hacerlo… solo que… me da rabia que tu sepas mis sentimientos por ti y que aun así te dejes besar por ese idiota. –se sobó bruscamente la cara, como si con este gesto pudiera disipar la rabia y la confusión que sentía.

-No tenemos ni cinco horas siendo "cómplices" y ya me estás haciendo escenas de celos –sonrió mordaz.

-Si. –la miró- Es que el día de hoy la pasé muy bien contigo –la abrazó- y sé que esto de andar a escondidas no te gusta para nada. Pero eso no quita que te quiera y que me den celos las insinuaciones que te hace Leiftan… y los besos que te da. ¡entiéndeme por favor! –exclamó dramático para luego comenzar a darle sonoros besos en el cuello a la faelienne.

-Jajaja ya para- suplicó la chica mientras lloraba de la risa- por favor, que me jajaja …me haces muchas cosquillas. –Al escucharla el azabache se alejó del cuello de la oji violeta para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte porque, como amante, debo darte muchos besos de este tipo- le sonrió.

-Cuando dijiste eso de amante, me acordé de una historia que se llamaba "el gato con botas", el gato era un mujeriego y se hacía llamar "el amante peludo" –comenzó a reír la faelienne.

-¿Me estás diciendo indirectamente que yo soy peludo y que parezco gato? –habló indignado, de pronto su rostro se iluminó y su sonrisa se curvó al punto en el que la castaña supo que el vampiro iba a decir algo picante. –o sea Ezarel me ha dicho muchas veces que parezco gato porque me pongo a ronronear cuando veo mujeres lindas, pero… acerca de lo peludo, yo diría que no soy tan peludo, sin embargo…–se detuvo-sin embargo hay partes de mi cuerpo que si son peludas…

-Ya no quiero saberlo –se separó de él.

-Primor, eres una mal pensada –la reprendió simulando seriedad- mi cabeza está llena de pelo, mis cejas tienen pelos, tengo hasta barba, mira tócala.

-No tienes barba, eres lampiño.

-Cuando llevemos más tiempo juntos sabrás que no soy tan lampiño como crees.

-No quiero saberlo –le tiró un mechón de pelo.

-Está bien, lo acepto. –le acarició la mejilla- te quiero- la besó.

..

..

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que la chica humana había llegado al maravilloso mundo de Eldarya. En todo ese tiempo, la castaña tuvo altos y bajos como toda persona que llegaba sola a un lugar que no conocía. Con el pasar de los días y con el transcurso de esos pocos meses, la chica olvidaba cada vez más y más su mundo, obviamente extrañaba de sobremanera los cálidos abrazos de su madre y las largas charlas con su padre mientras ambos cocinaban, sin embargo, ella debía hacerse la idea de que estaba inserta en un lugar que no podía llevarla al mundo humano, eso era un hecho y tenía que aceptarlo pues no le quedaban más opciones.

A lo largo de los pocos meses que llevaba residiendo en el C.G, hubo muchas oportunidades que la hacían querer volver a su mundo, comenzando por la actitud que demostraban muchos de los que vivían ahí, desde la poca simpatía que le tenían Ezarel y Miiko, pasando por el líder de la obsidiana que, como muchos otros, la ignoraba tratándola muchas veces como si fuera un pedazo de carne, un cebo, una pieza remplazable de un tablero de ajedrez, todo esto hasta llegar a las perversiones que le decía Nevra y que a ella tanto le incomodaban en un principio. Pero un día, simplemente todo cambió… y no es que esto haya pasado de la noche a la mañana, sino que, gradualmente, muy gradualmente, actitudes de aquellos que le desagradaban en un principio se convirtieron en risas por las mañanas, sonrisas al medio día, tranquilidad por las tardes y descanso pleno por las noches.

La humana se dio cuenta de que en aquel mundo habitaban seres capaces de escuchar, de entender y de empatizar. De eso se dio cuenta la primera vez que Ezarel le dijo un cumplido luego de demostrar conocimiento sobre algunos elementos que constituían algunas pociones básicas; la primera vez que Valkyon le tocó el hombro en señal de aprecio justo después de un entrenamiento; la primera vez que vio a Nevra observándola cálidamente omitiendo cualquier tipo de comentario pervertido; la primera vez que Miiko la miró con una sonrisa en los labios después de admitirle que Ykhar y Kero tenían un corazón de oro. Después de aquellas primeras veces y después de saber lo difícil que sería volver a su mundo, la joven comenzó a dejar de apartarse de aquellos que ahora debía considerar como compañeros, amigos, y tal vez más adelante, una familia.

Cuando aquellas personas demostraron, de algún modo, "humanidad" para con ella, la faelienne comenzó a sentir un peso en su corazón, pues este había comenzado a dividirse. Por una parte, estaba su mamá, su papá, sus primas y sus amigos y amigas. Le desesperaba que ellos no supieran nada de ella. La otra parte de su corazón estaba con aquellos que vivían en Eldarya, aquellos con los que había comenzado a crear nuevos lazos, nuevos hilos rojos del destino, porque posiblemente vivir ahí era su destino. Sin muchas esperanzas comenzó a abrazar la nueva realidad en la que vivía, sin embargo, en el interior de su alma, pedía a gritos, como mínimo hacerles saber a sus padres que ella estaba bien, bajo este paradigma ella lo hubiera dado todo, incluso hasta la mitad del corazón que le pertenecía a su mundo, con su familia.

En medio de su corazón había alguien a quien había comenzado a conocer y que por sus características era el "chicle" que tenía en Eldarya, puesto que era este, uno de los personajes más relevantes que la ataban a ese mundo. El vampiro seductor líder de la guardia sombra, era aquel estereotipo de hombre entre mujeriego y fiel, una especie entre lo valiente y lo cobarde, entre lo adulto y lo infantil. Si bien ambos no habían comenzado de la mejor manera, recordando que este, lo primero que hizo fue asustarla y además tratarla como si ella fuera una sirvienta, que por ser humana, debía prácticamente servirle hasta el desayuno a la cama si es que llegaba a caer en su guardia, poco después ella comenzó a entenderlo, a desbloquearlo, mientras que él, por otro lado, intentó tratar de "comportarse" frente a ella. Y si, agradecía enormemente no haber caído en su guardia, lo admitía abiertamente y sin tapujos.

Pasando las primeras semanas, el azabache comenzó a taladrar un poco el corazón de la chica, eran pequeñas sutilezas las que hacían una visión más clara acerca de la verdadera naturaleza del crepuscular. Luego más adelante siguieron siendo pequeños detalles que eran más evidentes con el paso de las semanas, como la insistencia de él por pasar tiempo con ella. Ella comenzó a abrir un poco más su corazón con él, cuando esto pasó, Erika nunca supo si había sido Nevra quien había cambiado, de mujeriego a más mujeriego, o si había sido ella quien había comenzado a sentir celos de aquellas chicas que tenían la suerte de compartir tiempo con el vampiro. Una vez que descubrió que la culpa no era del azabache, sino que era ella quien no aguantaba verlo con otras, la castaña se sintió perdida, aunque a pesar de eso, la chica se alegraba desde el fondo de su corazón que el líder de la guardia sombra también demostrara celos, sobre todo cada vez que la veía cerca de Leiftan, cuando esto pasaba ella podía notar desde kilómetros de distancia el humo que le salía por las orejas al vampiro, y sin exagerar también podía escuchar a kilómetros el rechinido de los dientes del pelinegro de tanto que los apretaba cada vez que el rubio se acercaba a la ella.

Ambos pasaron buenos momentos en la misión en Balenvia, donde se pudieron conocer más y donde comenzaron a tener sus primeros "acercamientos amorosos". Luego fue la fiesta del Lovigis donde a pesar de los celos, ambos pudieron salir, ella pudo decirle lo que sentía por él, y él hizo lo mismo para con ella… se besaron… y se volvieron _cómplices._

La ojivioleta estaba sentada en uno de los asientos que rodeaban al cerezo centenario, el lugar en donde ambos habían quedado como amantes. En una posición cómoda y embobada recordaba cada centímetro de momentos que había vivido en Eldarya, de aquí nacían muchas reflexiones que venían a su mente y que ella las debatía en el silencio de su interior. Recordaba perfectamente cómo se había sentido luego de que el vampiro no quisiera nada serio con ella, sentía que había sido una especie de rechazo indirecto e indoloro, realmente él no entendía, o no quería entender, que a ella si le dolía su indiferencia y por sobre todo le dolieron los primeros días en los que él pasaba frente a ella sin siquiera saludarla, siendo que en la noche, él llegaba a golpear su puerta, él se adentraba en la habitación de ella y ambos comenzaban a hablar, comenzaban a acercarse sin ir demasiado lejos, solo simples roces, ciertas caricias que a veces eran delegadas por besos. Pero al otro día… todo era diferente, él se transformaba de la manera más lacerante en su trato con ella. Y así era todos los días posteriores a la fiesta del lovigis. Si estaba desilusionada o no, era una pregunta constante, si estaba enamorada… también era un debate diario… no lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que por más que sonara estúpido a los oídos de otras personas, ella lo quería y era por esa razón fundamental que la castaña perdonaba una y otra vez aquella indiferencia del crepuscular.

Sentada en aquella banca, sintiendo como el viento le remecía el cabello, sonrió… sonrió al recordar como su padre se indignó con él primer chico con él que ella había salido, todo, porque él tipo la había hecho llorar. Recordó la escena que hizo su progenitor mientras su ex, ella y su madre comían en la mesa. Vaya que era un padre protector.

-¿Qué haría mi padre si supiera que Nevra no quiere nada serio? ¿Qué me diría si supiera que yo acepté caer en su juego?... -susurró al viento.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía su pecho agitado producto de aquellos recuerdos que la embargaban, la envolvían y de una u otra manera la ahogaban en el aire.

-Eso es algo que nunca sabremos –habló una voz fantasmagórica detrás de ella. –Aunque si yo fuera tu padre… no haría nada más que ponerte un cinturón de castidad a ti y a Nevra le cortaría aquel miembro del cuerpo que –aclaró- biológicamente hablando, lo hace ser hombre.

-¿Cinturón de castidad como los que llevas puesto tú?- rodó los ojos.

-Son tres cinturones, pero no son de castidad, se llama moda élfica. –argumentó con desaire.

-Ezarel… no escuches conversaciones ajenas.

-No estabas conversando con nadie- se sentó al lado de ella.

-Estaba hablando conmigo misma… -le sonrió.

-Mmm… creo… creo que deberías ir a ver un psicólogo… -se burló.

-Para que tú sepas las personas normales hablamos solas. –se defendió la faelienne.

-Bueno… bueno… te dejare para que hables con Erika, o sea contigo misma –se encogió de hombros- aunque…- la miró con burla.

-Si vas a decir algo estúpido mejor no lo…

-Solo te quiero ayudar, si tan mal te tiene que el idiota no quiera nada serio –juntó las manos como si se las estuviera fregando malicioso- solo tienes que sacarle celos- sonrió.

-Ezarel, no voy a caer en eso… -levantó una ceja- bueno una vez lo hice, -aceptó- pero… pero ahora no lo haré.

-Que aburrida eres, todo tengo que hacerlo yo…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué harás eso?! –se sorprendió.

-Porque me gusta molestarlo –hizo un ademán con la cabeza- piensa un poco quieres… además es mi amigo y quiero verlo feliz, pero el muy tonto es igual que tú… no piensan –se cruzó de brazos- por lo que deberé acorralarlo.

-Deberías meterte en tus asuntos…

-Mis asuntos implican molestar a mis amigos… no lo entenderías –habló con burla.

-¿A tus amigos?... ¿o sea que yo soy tu amiga?- bromeó.

-Dije amigos… hombres –la miró serio- aunque… si comenzaras a tomar en cuenta mis consejos y te dignaras a sacarle celos a Nevra, podríamos llegar a ser cómplices –sonrió con burla.

-¿Co…cómplices? –se asustó, esa conversación que Nevra y ella habían tenido esa noche era demasiado íntima como para que llegara a oídos de cualquier persona. Se sintió mal, se sintió utilizada, pues llegó a la conclusión más rápida y esa era que Nevra les había dicho todo a los demás, quizás jactándose de que él la tenía en la palma de la mano, Nevra la rechazó, Nevra nuevamente se había burlado de ella al decirle a los demás que ambos solo eran "cómplices".

-Si, cómplices –explicó- así como cuando dos personas se unen para hacer alguna maldad, en este caso molestar a Nevra… -la vio preocupado. -¿Ocurre algo?

-No –se relajó la chica al darse cuenta de que lo dicho por Ezarel no tenía ningún trasfondo.

-En fin –siguió observándola- si no quieres ayudarme a molestarlo lo haré yo mismo. –se levantó del asiento para irse cuando de pronto se giró levemente –cuando llegue Nevra arrodillado a tus pies me vas a agradecer- finalizó con una sonrisa, sin embargo, se devolvió nuevamente y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Oye…- le dijo.

-Dime.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Nevra detrás del cerezo el otro día? –el elfo la miró con picardía. –vi que salieron muy juntitos mientras que él tenía la bufanda deshecha y tú tenías unas marcas que solo mis ojos vieron… las marcas estaban aquí- le tocó el cuello con la punta de los dedos.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo –se defendió rápidamente- ¡mal pensado! –le golpeó ligeramente la mano.

-¡Oyee! ¡No hemos tomado leche de Mogliz juntos como para que me estés tocando con tus sucias manos! –la miró molesto.

-No… –respondió la humana- no hemos tomado leche juntos, pero te he visto borracho a tal punto de no poder pararte del asiento.

-Eso fue hace años.

-No seas absurdo, no fue hace años… fue antes de la fiesta del lo…

-¡La la la la la! –se tapó los oídos. -¡Le diré a Nevra que me estas molestando!- se levantó aún con los oídos tapados y se fue rápidamente.

Al verlo irse de esa manera tan precipitada, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Nuevamente había quedado sola, recordando aquello que tenía y que a la vez no tenía. Estaba ida en sus pensamientos, a su mente llegó el recuerdo del día en el que Nevra llegó a su habitación por la noche, cuando ella le mostro el melomantha que había salido del huevo que él le regaló.

 _-Es una niña. –habló la castaña mientras le mostraba a la bebé melomantha quien estaba dormida en un pequeño nido cerca de la ventana._

 _-¿Cómo sabes que es niña?- se acercó el pelinegro mientras miraba de forma picara a la faelienne._

 _-Porque la revise._

 _-¿Pero cómo sabes que es niña?...Cuando la revisaste ¿Cómo supiste que era niña y no un niño?_

 _-Porque no tenía lo que tienen los niños- respondió secamente la humana pues sabía a qué punto quería llegar el vampiro._

 _-¿Qué no tenía?_

 _-Tu sabes…_

 _-No lo sé primor- se rio- por eso te pido que me lo digas._

 _-¡Ay Nevra si sabes! –se alejó de donde estaban._

 _-¡Ey! No te molestes, solo estaba jugando –alcanzó a retenerla del brazo. –oye mírame…_

 _La chica dudó un momento hasta que por fin decidió mirar en dirección al azabache, al hacerlo, él le sonrió y la acercó nuevamente a él para rodearla entre sus brazos._

 _-Es bonita…-Nevra la miró- ¿qué nombre le pondremos?_

 _-No lo sé… me gustaría ponerle Annie…_

 _-Bueno… me gusta- sonrió para luego acercarse más a ella y besarla en la frente. –Entonces se llamará Annie… Recuerda que debes cuidarla muy bien porque será nuestra hija._

 _-Siiii –respondió cansina- ya lo sé._

 _-Recuerda también de que debes déjame verla cada vez que yo quiera, porque quiero ser un padre presente… por lo que si estamos enojados me tendrás que hacer pasar igual a tu habitación para ver a Annie. –sonrió ladino._

 _-Estoy segura, de que lo que me acabas de decir es solo una excusa para que cuando tu hagas alguna estupidez puedas hablarme. –inquirió la ojivioleta._

 _-Puede ser…- la abrazó con más fuerza- te quiero, no quiero que nos enojemos ni nada._

 _-Sabes que eso depende de ti… siempre ha dependido de ti._

 _-Bueno, pero sabes que trato de mediar para que eso no ocurra –le besó la mano._

 _Al escucharlo ella sonrió. Tomó la iniciativa, pasó las manos por encima del cuello de él y lo acercó para besarlo._

 _-A…cep…ta que te …gus…ta… ser la ma…dre de mi hi…ja- dijo el azabache entre besos._

 _-Si me gusta- se separó la castaña mientras que utilizaba sus dedos para acariciar la nuca del vampiro –y tu acepta que te gusta que te toquen detrás de la cabeza- sonrió._

 _-Vale, lo acepto, lo acepto. –cerró su ojo para disfrutar más aquella caricia._

Sentada, siguió pensando en Nevra. Había pasado ya un mes desde que habían comenzado a ser "cómplices" y a pesar de que el pelinegro había sido indiferente durante el día, los primeros días, este había comenzado a aflojar sus "normas" de manera lenta, volviéndose a acercar a ella para hablar o coquetearle en lugares públicos, aunque evitando cualquier otro tipo de muestras cariñosas que tenían en privado. Las repercusiones de la cita, aunque negativas al principio pasaron a ser un poco más divertidas con el paso de las semanas. A veces solo eran conversaciones triviales en medio del pasillo de la guardia, o en el comedor, o en del sendero de los arcos; otras veces eran pequeñas caricias como un tierno roce de los dedos de ambos, o abrazos, o incluso besos que llegaban en aquellos lugares más recónditos de la guardia, como en la playa o en el bosque, o incluso, ambos se volvían más atrevidos escondiéndose tras el cerezo, en plena biblioteca cuando ambos quedaban solos, hasta incluso en la sala de cristal, todo esto en pleno día.

 _-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –el vampiro miró a Shaitán quien estaba muy cómodo encima de la cama de la faelienne - Ese es mi lado. –Como el perro no se mudó, tuvo que conformarse con sentarse en el sillón que tenía la humana. –Por culpa de Shaitán estamos más lejos- farfulló molesto mientras miraba a la castaña que estaba sentada en la cama acariciando al can._

 _-Deja de quejarte- lo reprendió la chica._

 _-Me quejo porque te quiero a mi lado…_

 _-No me dices eso cuando estamos en público –lo miró molesta._

 _-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –se levantó del sillón- la ratita humana últimamente está muy sublevada. –la acechó mientras ella seguía sentada. –tendré que castigarte como lo hice esta tarde tras el cerezo. –Se acercó hasta subirse encima de ella, comenzó a acomodarse mejor, lamentablemente la cama era pequeña y el familiar de él estaba ocupando la mitad de esta- ¡Por la mierda Shaitán!, te dejo acostarte en mi cama si quieres pero bájate de aquí, por tu culpa no puedo castigar a esta chica rebelde. -Al escucharlo la faelienne se rio. –Tú no te rías primor- la miró coqueto- se supone que los castigos no deberían gustarte. –la besó en los labios y se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta sentarse nuevamente en el sillón. –Mañana te daré tu castigo._

 _-No te molestes con tu familiar –sonrió la castaña mientras se acercaba al vampiro y se sentaba arriba de sus piernas. –aunque esté ocupando la cama podemos seguir juntos._

 _El azabache se acurrucó en la silla y abrazó a la ojivioleta hasta pegarla en su pecho._

 _-Agradezco al oráculo que no me den misiones nocturnas, no hay nada mejor que pasar las tardes contigo primor. –acarició la cara de la faelienne._

 _-Pensé que la clasificación de las guardias era más importante._

 _-No más que tu… -bostezó. –además el puntaje lo compartimos entre la guardia sombra, a ti no te comparto con nadie –le susurró al oído._

 _-¡¿Perdón?! –inquirió la castaña- ¿Por qué ese sentido de pertenencia si solo somos "cómplices"?_

 _-Primor sabes que me gustas, sabes que no quiero verte en brazos de otro._

 _-¿Y yo si tengo que aceptar verte abrazando a otras?_

 _-Pero amor- se irguió del sillón mientras aún tenía a la faelienne agarrada de la cintura. -¿todos los días tendremos que tener esta misma conversación?_

Eran discusiones constantes que pasaban de un estado a otro, de lo sólido a la nada.

 _-No- contestó mientras temblaba._

 _-Erika- la aferró a él. –No quiero discutir, hablemos de otra cosa ¿sí? –la besó en la mejilla. –mira lo que traje- con el enigma que lo caracterizaba sacó un pequeño paquetito que guardaba en su chaqueta. -¿quieres saber qué es?_

 _La chica asintió sin mucha gana._

 _-Es comida para Annie, la dejaré encima de esta mesa para que se la vayas dando de a poco. –dejó el paquete y volvió a abrazar a la humana. –¿Me das un beso? –preguntó acercándose hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella, comenzó a moverlos, sin embargo, ella no transmitió nada, se quedó completamente estoica mientras que el crepuscular trataba de besarla. -¿Qué hago para que me sonrías? –siguió con su monólogo- me gustas mucho en todas tus facetas, pero prefiero ver esas sonrisas que te caracterizan más que esa cara triste con la que andas. –la chica se acercó para resguardar su rostro entre el cuello de él. -¿no me digas que esto es toda una actuación? ¡lo sabía! –comenzó a jugar- eras una vampira y no me dijiste nada… estabas esperando un momento de debilidad mío para morderme el cuello. –al decir eso sintió que Erika volvía a sonreír, para luego comenzar a besar levemente el pálido cuello del pelinegro. –y no solo eres una vampira –la aferró más a él- ahora quieres aprovecharte de mí…_

 _-No creo que te vaya a quitar la "inocencia" si te doy besos en el cuello –susurró la castaña contra la piel de él._

 _-La inocencia te la voy a quitar yo si no dejas de hacerlo. –se rio al sentir las cosquillas que le hacía Erika cada vez que rozaba sus labios en su cuello._

 _-Tu no me quitarías nada –contrarió al vampiro._

 _-¿Es un reto?_

 _-Tómalo como quieras me da lo mis…_

 _-Bien… tú lo pediste –se levantó rápidamente para dejar a la faelienne en el suelo mientras él se posicionaba encima de ella. –no me importa si la cama está ocupada, tenemos todo el suelo disponible. –comenzó a hacerle cosquillas._

 _-¡No jajaja!- pataleó la castaña._

 _-Ahora aprenderás quien manda –dejó de hacerle cosquillas para pasar sus manos por la cintura de ella, comenzó a dejarle sonoros besos en la cara mientras la chica no paraba de reír. –No te rías, esto no es un juego. –se acercó para besar el cuello de la humana, al hacerlo, sintió las manos de ella pasar por encima de su cabeza. Lamió y mordisqueó el cuello aprovechando que la faelienne se estaba dejando cuando de pronto sintió que algo se aflojó en su cabeza. Era el parche que cubría su ojo, ya no estaba, la ojivioleta había soltado la hebilla del parche para luego quitárselo._

 _-Ahora que no tienes nada déjame ver tu ojo- la castaña alzó su mano para quitarle el pelo de la cara._

 _-No Erika, no seas así de mala. –se cubrió rápidamente._

 _-Solo quiero verte sin ese parche- le tiró un beso- estoy segura de que sin eso, eres muy guapo._

 _-Lo se primor, estás hablando conmigo, un ser totalmente perfecto- habló el vampiro dejando toda modestia a un lado- pero aún así no estás preparada para verme desnudo- aun cubriéndose el ojo con su mano, le quito el parche, se dio la vuelta para que ella no lo mirara y se lo volvió a colocar._

 _-¿En verdad estás tuerto, o es que te pones eso porque consideras que te ves más guapo? –preguntó la faelienne._

 _-¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? –se volvió a ella para mirarla serio. –Es obvio que estoy tuerto._

 _-Bien, entiendo, solo era una pregunta._

 _-Es que a veces tus preguntas son un poco…_

 _-Olvídalo no te pregunto nada más…_

 _-Ya está otra vez mi ratoncita enojona- se acercó nuevamente para dejarle besos en la cara. –¿la ratoncita de Valkyon será tan enojona como tú?_

 _-¿Porque me dices ratona?- preguntó entre risas._

 _-Porque Ezarel siempre me dice que soy como un gato, entonces tu eres mi ratona. –la beso en los labios- ¿siempre serás mi ratoncita?_

 _-Si –sonrió ella._

 _-¿Me lo prometes? –apegó su frente a la de ella._

 _-Te lo prometo –acercó sus manos a la cara de él para acariciarlo. –Te quiero._

 _-También te quiero preciosa -le susurró encima de los labios. Se levantó del suelo para luego ayudarla a ella, la condujo de la mano hasta el sillón donde nuevamente se sentó y dejó que ella se ubicara encima de él._

 _El nocturno aprovechó la cercanía para acariciar la cintura y el vientre de su chica, vientre, que se contraía con cada respiración que daba la muchacha. Con su otra mano, comenzó a acariciar la mano derecha de ella hasta que finalmente estas se juntaron entrelazando sus dedos._

 _-Eres muy livianita._

 _Al escucharlo la chica sonrió._

 _-Debe ser donde soy más chica que tú._

 _-Debe ser eso, aun así no te acostumbres a esto, soy yo el que debe estar encima de ti. –rio._

 _-Tú y tus comentarios…_

 _-Es la verdad, no desvíes la conversación. –se llevó a la boca la mano de ella que estaba entrelazando para darle un beso._

 _-Eres cómodo. - bostezó la chica._

 _-Lo sé. –atrajo más la cintura de ella a él._

 _-Eres modesto también- rio cansada._

 _-También lo sé cariño._

A veces, cuando no había nadie alrededor, él se acercaba galantemente para dejarle algún beso en la boca, besos que en ocasiones la humana correspondía o que otras veces rechazaba. Cuando lo último ocurría, el carismático vampiro hacía toda clase de piruetas, desde los comentarios graciosos, pasando por alguna aclaración picarona para terminar en algo que él jamás había hecho en su coqueta vida… rogar, todo con el fin de que su Erika le correspondiera al fin.

 _-Hola primorcito –habló galantemente el pelinegro apoyado en la pared._

 _-¿Y tú?¿cómo es que no miras a todos lados por si viene alguien?_

 _-No te preocupes amor mío, nadie nos va a pillar, mejor usa esos ricos labios para darme mi beso diario –se acercó a ella._

 _-No –lo detuvo- no te lo mereces._

 _-¿Por qué? –se indignó- si me lo merezco- arrastró las palabras mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella._

 _-No, hoy no hay besos para ti._

 _-Pero primor –alegó- me lo merezco –sonrió picaron- sabes que soy tu hombre, en la noche te lo pago… sabes que mis pagos son buenos._

 _-No, hoy besos no. –volvió a negarse._

 _-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des un beso? ¿arrodillarme?_

 _-Haz lo que quieras…_

 _-Bien…-el vampiro se arrodilló frente a ella y juntó sus manos tal como si estuviera rezando. -¿me das un beso ahora?_

 _-Bueno –sonrió la chica- cierra los ojos._

 _-Esto me va a gustar- se relamió el pelinegro para luego estirar sus labios. Cerró sus ojos._

 _-Quédate así, espera un momento._

 _De pronto el azabache sintió algo en sus labios, era duro y no tenía olor a la faelienne, más bien era olor a ¿pociones?…_

 _-Das buenos besos- habló Ezarel mientras trataba de aguantar la risa._

 _-¿¡Pero qué!?- exclamó el pelinegro, cuando de pronto vio a Ezarel quien tenía su mano estirada. Nevra había besado la mano del elfo. –Estúpido –se limpió la boca._

 _-¿A quién le pedías perdón? –carcajeó el peli azul._

 _-¿¡Y Erika!? –preguntó molesto._

 _-Erika se fue corriendo._

 _-¡Ya me las va a pagar!- habló enojado._

 _(Imagínense ustedes lo indignado y lo enfadado que llegó Nevra aquella noche a la habitación de la castaña, lo peor de todo fue aquel día, blanco de bromas de Ezarel y de Valkyon, este último relegó su personalidad introvertida para burlarse del pobre vampiro enamorado)_

Después de ese episodio y ya después de un tiempo el pelinegro se había cansado y para evitar el rechazo de ella había comenzado a optar por robar los besos de su querida faelienne.

Muy inconscientemente el vampiro había comenzado a dejar su vida de casanova utilizando a las chicas solo cuando era necesario alimentarse. A pesar de que aún utilizaba algunas técnicas de conquista para atrapar a sus "presas", estas eran menos evidentes.

Esta actitud no pasó inadvertida para nadie de la guardia, mucho menos para Ezarel y Valkyon. Ambos miraban a la pareja que trataba de disimular a toda costa algo que era indiscutible para los dos líderes, para ellos, era evidente que la total culpable de que el vampiro se alejara del sexo femenino era la castaña. Karenn por otro lado, también había comenzado a darse cuenta del exagerado cambio que había experimentado su hermano durante el último tiempo, por lo que había comenzado a espiar al azabache porque, aunque conocía los motivos que alejaban a su hermano mayor de las mujeres, ella quería conocer más a fondo si el vampiro era correspondido por su amiga humana o no.

 _-Debemos tener más cuidado para la próxima –habló Nevra mientras se acomodaba la bufanda._

 _-¿Por qué?- se acercó la oji violeta para arreglarle ella misma la bufanda al crepuscular._

 _-Mi hermana se está dando cuenta de que estoy con alguien._

 _-Karenn no es tonta…-miró al suelo._

 _-Lo sé, tendré que hablar con ella. La he pillado varias veces detrás de mí, creerá que no me doy cuenta- sonrió._

 _-Habla con ella… por mí que todos sepan que estamos juntos –suspiró resignada para luego alejarse de él- hazlo antes que te encuentre haciendo lo que haces. -susurró dolida._

 _-Erika… -suspiró._

 _-Me dio sueño, quiero dormir –apostilló cortante._

 _-Bien, te dejo- se acercó a ella para abrazarla por detrás, la besó en el cuello y se fue._

A pesar de las ganas de ocultar la relación de complicidad por parte del nocturno, tanto el elfo como el faelienne le hacían saber, de manera indirecta, a Nevra y a Erika que sabían la razón de los constantes suspiros que emitía el vampiro cada vez que la veía, así como también estaban al tanto de porque el pelinegro se perdía en alguna que otra conversación para mirar hacia la nada y sonreír solo. Porque si de una cosa estaba segura, era de que, si bien el azabache quería ocultar todo rastro de relación entre los dos, al principio le había funcionado de maravilla, sin embargo, con cada día el astuto vampiro comenzaba a ser más torpe y más pensativo… como si estuviera… ¿Enamorado?

Como el líder de la guardia Absenta y el líder de la guardia Obsidiana sabían que entre Nevra y Erika había más que una amistad, ambos se dedicaban a molestar a la pareja, algo no tan disimulado a ojos de la faelienne puesto que el elfo estaba dispuesto a gritar a los cuatro vientos algún chiste que involucrara al azabache y a la castaña.

La chica recordó como cinco días después de la fiesta del lovigis, ella iba entrando a la cantina cuando de pronto vio al trio de líderes sentados en una mesa conversando animadamente, todo hasta que el grisáceo la vio llegar, cuando el moreno se percató de la presencia de la humana, este le dio un fuerte y exagerado codazo a Ezarel. Aún sentada en aquella banca frente al cerezo, la joven sonrió cuando recordó la cara de Ezarel al verla entrar en aquella cantina. Recordó cuando este miró rápidamente a Nevra quien se estaba cubriendo la cara aparentemente preparándose para la estupidez que iba a hacer el elfo.

 _-¡Erika llegaste!- saltó Ezarel. - ¡Nevra te estaba esperando!... pero ven –la arrastró por la cantina- siéntate con confianza si ya eres parte del grupo –le guiñó un ojo. –¡No, pero no te sientes al lado mío! - miró burlón- ¡siéntate al lado de Nevra! –el elfo corrió la silla y aprovechando la altura que él tenía por sobre ella, la tomó por los hombros y a la fuerza la sentó, todo esto ante la mirada asesina de Nevra._

 _-Lo… lo siento chicos- contestó tímida la faelienne- pero yo solo venía por un té._

 _-Quédate con nosotros un rato para que hablemos, anda a buscar tu té donde Karuto y vienes –habló amable el grisáceo._

 _En ese momento ella se levantó del asiento mientras los tres chicos se quedaban en la mesa. Mientras esperaba la bebida, veía como Ezarel discutía con Nevra, mientras tanto Valkyon solo se reía para, de vez en cuando, intervenir en apoyo al elfo. Para cuando llegó, se sentó nuevamente, incomoda no pudo evitar mover un poco la silla para despegarse un poco del vampiro._

 _-Yo te dije que escucharía …-habló el moreno._

 _-Es que Nevra es tan testarudo… discúlpalo enserio-el peliazul miró a la castaña._

 _-¿De qué hablan? –la chica miró a los dos líderes para luego centrarse rápidamente en Nevra. -¡¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?! –preguntó preocupada la muchacha acercando su mano a la cara de él en forma de una caricia._

 _-Estábamos entrenando y se puso a suspirar como brownie adolecente enamorada y le llegó un combo en el único ojo bueno que tiene. –habló Valkyon antes de tomar un sorbo de cerveza. Al escucharlo, el vampiro quien se estaba dejando acariciar como si fuera un gato, se irguió de inmediato para mirar feo a su amigo._

 _-Y el ojo no es lo único malo que tiene, –sonrió burlón el elfo- también se quemó el dedo con una de mis pociones- añadió - todo por andar suspirando y haciendo cosas raras… creo que estaba bailando solo mientras miraba al techo como si fueran nubes… -comenzó a reír junto con Valkyon._

 _-¿Bailando solo? –preguntó la castaña tratando de aguantar la risa._

 _-No les creas, están molestando –el ojigris miró a la faelienne para luego, con el dedo vendado producto de la quemadura, acariciarle la comisura de los labios, como queriendo tocar aquella risa peligrosa que estaba a punto de salir de la boca de la chica._

En aquella banca, la faelienne atinó rápidamente a tocarse instintivamente la boca, como si esta caricia aún estuviera ahí.

 _-Chicos –habló el elfo- estamos aquí._

 _Cuando la pareja de amantes se volvieron a ver a sus amigos, los otros dos no hacían más que sonreír maliciosamente. Para la chica humana, la risa de los dos líderes era muy parecida a la sonrisa de "el grinch", la película que había visto hace mucho tiempo junto a sus padres para una navidad._

Erika rio al recordar aquella complicidad entre los cuatro. Por fin se levantó del asiento para caminar hasta su habitación. Ese era el panorama que Nevra y ella vivían. Ahora obviamente, todo era un poco diferente, el vampiro quien al principio fue frío, ya no lo era tanto y las visitas a la habitación de ella que solo se habían limitado a lo nocturno, ahora se habrían paso a la luz del sol.

Había sido un día no tan agotador, había tenido pocas misiones y para cuando quedó completamente libre decidió perderse en aquellos efímeros recuerdos que la retenían. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, la castaña procedió a quitarse la chaqueta corta calipso que llevaba encima, se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cría de melomantha solamente para poder acariciarla mientras dormía.

Se recostó pesadamente en la cama cuando de pronto sintió un golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación. Pesadamente se levantó, pesadamente abrió la entrada de la pieza, sin embargo, su pesadumbre amainó casi de forma inmediata cuando vio al vampiro parado frente a ella.

-¿De esta forma recibes a tu macho? –susurró el ojigris mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿No deberías estás trabajando? –cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué hay de malo si tu semental quiere tomarse un respiro? –habló dramáticamente- un respiro para ver a su hermosa faelienne que vive en esta habitación.

La chica rodó los ojos tratando de estar lo más seria posible, lamentablemente la cara y las palabras del azabache no podían hacer que ella estuviera seria. En el fondo de su corazón amaba ese sentido de pertenencia que él, sin querer, le atribuía.

-Admite que te gusta que te venga a ver…-le susurró seductor.

-Puede ser- respondió la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Por qué tan esquiva preciosa? …yo fuera tú aprovecharía este momento… no siempre tienes la oportunidad de ver a este guapetón frente a ti… ¡aprovéchame! –sonrió ladino.

-¡Qué gran autoestima tienes! – sonrió la ojivioleta para luego abrazarlo.

-Estos sí que son recibimientos mi hermosa- la abrazó para luego acercarse más y besarla. -Te traje un regalo.

-¿A sí?

-Sip. -se sentó en la cama, al verlo, la chica alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos nuevamente.

-Repito...¿No deberías estar en tu trabajo?

-Primor -le contestó el vampiro con una suave sonrisa en los labios- por si no sabías esta hora la tengo libre.

-No lo sabía -le sonrió. -eres un flojo... deberías estar trabajando.

-Pues hoy no, dentro de unas horas tengo una misión y me dieron esta hora... pero pasa siéntate a mi lado -tocó la suave cama de la castaña.

-Quizás yo podría tener una misión justo ahora -se acercó al nocturno.

-No la tienes -se rio el azabache- le pregunte a Ykhar y me dijo que no te tenían nada asignado -la miró a los ojos. -te tengo un regalo, pero antes de dártelo debes darme algo a cambio.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó seria la faelienne, pues sabía lo que él vampiro quería.

-Quiero que me des…mmm- pensó- un besito y un masajito en los hombros.

-¿Algo más? –habló con ironía.

-Sí, que tengas una gran sonrisa cuando me des mi masaje.

Al escucharlo la chica sonrió, se inclinó hacia él para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Eso fue todo?... eso no es beso- se indignó el pelinegro.

-Dijiste besito –rio la castaña- date vuelta para darte tu masaje.

-Dámelo así mismo primor, así aprovecho de ver estos dos cerros que justo están frente a mí- al estar sentado en la cama, la joven se había tenido que ubicar en medio de las piernas del vampiro, ambos frente a frente. Dada la altura que presentaba la faelienne frente al pelinegro, el crepuscular tenía la "suerte" de que su cara quedara fija a los pechos de la humana.

-Olvídalo, o te das la vuelta o no hay masaje –se alejó al ver las intenciones del vampiro.

-No te haré nada primor, solo mirar. ¿Qué hay de malo en mirar? …además debes tener en cuenta que por culpa de mi parche solo veo la mitad, por lo que solo te veré un cerro, a menos que me de vuelta así –el nocturno giró la cabeza- …si me doy vuelta así puedo ver esos montes de manera panorámica. –habló como si estuviera salivando.

-No hay masaje entonces.

-No hay regalo entonces. –la miró serio.

-Bien… puedo vivir sin tus regalos, además estoy segura que con lo ególatra que eres, tu regalo es algo que te va a servir más a ti que a mí.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿me trataste de egocéntrico? –dramatizó el vampiro.

-Sí, escuchaste perfectamente lo que dije.

-Bien, si eso piensas de mí- aparentó molestia- te daré tu regalo, para que veas que no soy tan autorreferente…

El joven le tendió un libro a la castaña, al verlo la muchacha se sorprendió.

-¿Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal?... ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-Lo tenían aquí, es un libro que sirve para entretener a los habitantes de Eldarya. Los traen de tu mundo y los venden.

-¿Es mío ahora? -le sonrió.

-No jaja no dije que era tuyo -la molestó.

-Pero dijiste que era un rega...

-Pero ese no es -interrumpió la protesta de la chica- tu regalo -comenzó mientras se recostaba en la cama- es que me lo leas.

-¿Enserio ese es mi regalo? -lo miró seria.

-Sí.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eres un egocéntrico?

-Primor…¿qué mejor regalo que pasar la tarde con tu hombre...

-¿Mi hombre?

-... a quien quieres mucho?

-...

-Admítelo preciosa, me adoras... si pudieras, sé que tendrías un retrato mío aquí en la pared -alzó las manos como buscando un ángulo perfecto para poner aquel inexistencial recuadro.

-... -lo miró seria.

-Preciosa -comenzó a acercarse- ¿te molesta tener un tiempo solo conmigo? -la miró triste.

-Claro que no me molesta- se sonrojó.

-¡Esa es mi chica! -exclamó victorioso. -se sentó en la cama nuevamente hasta que vió a la chica recostarse apoyando su cabeza en el cojín, al verla, el vampiro se recostó a un lado de ella utilizando la otra almohada. Le entregó el libro para luego pasar su mano por la cintura de ella.

-Bien... -comenzó la castaña mientras se aclaraba la garganta. - El señor y la señora Dursley -comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-¿Qué es un dursley? -susurró el pelinegro.

-Es el apellido de la familia -le sonrió.

-Aquí casi nunca nos llaman por nuestros apellidos... puedes seguir. -la miró atentamente.

-Que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive...

-¿Qué es eso? -volvió a interrumpir el azabache.

-Es la dirección donde ellos viven. -acercó su mano para sacarle el pelo negro del ojo del vampiro.

-Bien, continua.

-... El señor Dursley era el director de una gran empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros...

-Primor ¿qué es un traladro? -la miró confundido.

La chica suspiró cansada.

-Si hubieras leído solo el libro no habrías entendido nada- le sonrió.

-Lo sé -comenzó a reír. –aunque me hubiese conseguido un diccionario de tu mundo- sonrió.

-Eres un pillo.

-Lo sé, pero tú eres mi diccionario personal- le tiró un beso.

Al término del primer capítulo la muchacha cerró el libro.

-Bien es todo por hoy. ¿Te gustó?

-Sí, sobre todo si tú me lo lees. -Se acercó a ella para dejar un tierno beso en la boca de ella, beso que la chica correspondió de forma inmediata.

-Me tengo que ir -sonrió triste.

-Entiendo -le sonrió sin despegar los ojos de los de él mientras lentamente acariciaba la mejilla del pelinegro.

-¿Puedo besarte otra vez? -preguntó acercándose nuevamente hacia ella.

-No -se separó mientras le mostraba la lengua -quédate con las ganas -le sonrió coqueta mientras le pasaba el libro.

-Déjalo aquí, -suspiró resignado- mañana nuevamente vendré a que me leas otro capítulo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la puerta, el vampiro la miró por última vez para finalmente robarle un beso fugaz antes de marcharse. Sonrojada por lo que había hecho el azabache instantemente se tocó los labios, cuando salió del trance, se giró para entrar nuevamente a la habitación cuando al fondo del pasillo vio a Ezarel y a Valkyon, ambos con esa sonrisa de grinch plasmada en el rostro.


	24. Sensaciones

**Sensaciones**

Muy pocas veces él se dejaba perder por sus propias sensaciones. Y en verdad, que todo aquello era ilógico, pues su raza estaba basada en ver el mundo desde las sensaciones y las percepciones que lo rodeaban y que lo llevaban poco a poco al instinto.

Así como muchos, él se formó de aquel instinto, lo abrazó y se apropió de él, tal y como lo había hecho una vez su padre y el padre de su padre. Aquel instinto era lo que le permitía sobrevivir, algo innato que se desarrollaba más y más, algo así como la selección natural de la teoría de Darwin que Kero una vez le había mencionado, la cual decía que cada organismo competía por la adaptación, la evolución y la reproducción, aquel que lo hacía, simplemente sobrevivía, exactamente lo que hacía él, él se adaptaba al mundo, evolucionaba en todo momento y se reproduciría algún día, porque aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, en algún momento de su vida el sí tenía dentro de sus planes, ser padre.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad de Eel, el pelinegro, se tuvo que adaptar de otra manera, dejando un poco de lado aquella creencia de las sensaciones y las percepciones, para adoptar el sentido de la racionalidad. Incluso relegando su lado instintivo, aún se podía vislumbrar en él aquella chispa que lo hacía ser como había sido siempre. Después de un tiempo logró alcanzar popularidad en la guardia, se hizo líder de una de las ramas que constituían el C.G, y así gradualmente comenzó a ganar cierta fama con las mujeres, comenzó a usar la típica mascara de hombre seductor como un recurso para seducir a las chicas, y eso estaba bien, pues él era un ser que debía adaptarse a las nuevas condiciones de vida, tal como lo había dicho Darwin.

Conoció a muchas mujeres dentro de la guardia, las abrazó, las tocó con dulzura y con deseo, en aquellos momentos, él era alguien indefenso que solo utilizaba una máscara para poder existir.

Se enfrentó a grandes peligros, todo para conseguir a Shaitán, quien a pesar de dejarlo la mitad de ciego lo amó como un amigo. Comenzó a usar parches, recurso que, por algún motivo o circunstancia, lo hizo mucho más popular con las chicas.

 _-Que importa... más comida para mí-_ pensaba el vampiro.

Desde que llegó el familiar a la habitación muchas cosas cambiaron puesto que el can no permitía que ninguna chica, a excepción de Karenn, entrara en el cuarto de Nevra. Con el familiar ahí, el azabache, debía ir como un nómada, de habitación en habitación solo para poder alimentarse. Cuando entraba en confianza con alguna mujer a la cual seducía, no tenía ningún tipo de pudores con respecto a sacarse aquel parche que protegía la herida de su ojo, sin embargo, había algo que él nunca se quitaba frente a ellas y esa era la máscara que había construido, mascara que protegía su ser.

La careta que utilizaba para esconderse y para protegerse se derrumbó a las pocas semanas de conocer a Erika, la humana que había llegado a Eldarya. Cuando comenzó a conocerla, empezó a experimentar sensaciones y percepciones nuevas, comenzó a sentir que era ella quien últimamente movía su mundo. Comenzó a verla como alguien inalcanzable, una mujer a la cual no se debía tocar, una chica a la cual se le debía tener confianza. Cuando este cúmulo de percepciones fue ganando territorio, al vampiro, le ocurrió algo muy ilógico, este comenzó a dejar de actuar frente a ella, mostrándole así su verdadera personalidad, una infantil, renegada para entrar al mundo adulto para cuidarse él mismo y a su hermanita. Empezó a quitarse la máscara sin llegar a tocar aquel parche que cubría la cicatriz más visible que tenía en su piel.

Para cuando se convenció de que la oji violeta no era una diosa, sino que más bien era una simple humana común y corriente, empezó a acercarse mucho más a ella, para acariciarla, abrazarla y besarla. Sensaciones comenzaron a surgir, algo que jamás había sentido en la vida... su máscara se había roto, ella veía su alma.

-¿Me escuchas Nevra? –preguntó la kitsune.

Para cuando el vampiro salió del trance en el que estaba, se dio cuenta de que en ese mismo momento se encontraba sentado en una reunión personal con Miiko dentro de la sala de cristal.

-Si –contestó el crepuscular de inmediato.

-Debes elegir con quien iras a la misión.

-Ya lo decidí. –contestó automáticamente.

-¿A si? ¿Con quién iras? –lo miró.

-Con Moyra.

-¿Con ella? –se sorprendió la pelinegra. –Es decir... Erika... -balbuceo.

-Solo será una misión, sabes que Moyra es una de las mejores de mi guardia. La necesito como mi ayudante. –aclaró.

-O sea, me refiero a que antes, muchas veces te sentiste celoso de Leiftan porque se acercaba mucho a Erika y como fueron a la fiesta del lovigis juntos pensé que...

-Sí, no te preocupes... era de esperarse que hubieran malos entendidos –sonrió. –Aun así, como te dije, elegí a Moyra por el simple motivo de que es la mejor de la guardia sombra.

-Bueno... entiendo –la mujer zorro lo miró. –Hoy parten en la noche, tienes permiso para descansar todo este día.

-Si –se levantó.

-¿Nevra? –la chica le llamó la atención.

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Antes te agradaba ir a misiones sobre todo si ibas con una mujer, ahora te encuentro distinto... como si no quisieras alejarte de aquí- apostilló.

-No es eso, solo que... quizás ando un poco estresado –la miró.

-Aah bueno, si tú lo dices. –lo miró dudosa- En fin, antes de irte pasas por aquí para recoger el mapa.

-Bien –se alejó de ahí.

Caminó hasta la biblioteca para dejar unos papeles cuando vio a Moyra instalada en una de las mesas. No quería interrumpirla puesto que la veía muy concentrada haciendo el reporte de una misión, no obstante, debía hablar con ella. No sabía exactamente cómo abordarla puesto que después del incidente en el bar ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a hablar.

Se aclaró la garganta esperando a que la chica lo mirara, cuando la pelirroja se percató de la presencia de Nevra, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo solo a él.

-Moyra, más tarde tendré una misión –trataba de usar su tono y su postura de seductor, pero la chica que tenía enfrente no era Erika- y le dije a Miiko que quería que me acompañaras tú- sentenció.

-¡Nevi! –se levantó. -¡gracias por elegirme a mí para ser tu acompañante! –rápidamente se acercó para rodearle el cuello.

-Moyra –trató de zafarse, sin embargo, no pasó ningún segundo cuando la pelirroja tenía sus labios puestos sobre los de él.

-¡Sabía que me volverías a hablar, enserio, esa amiga humana tuya no te conviene!. –siguió abrazándolo. –¡Después de la fiesta del lovigis la vimos con Leiftan! –trató de acusarla.

-Si Moyra, pero... suéltame por favor que me estas apretando.

-Lo siento –lo soltó- es que me alegra ir a una misión contigo.

-Tienes que estar en la puerta antes de las 8 de esta misma tarde. –aclaró el crepuscular- Por lo que haz el reporte, arregla tus cosas y descansa.

-Lo haré amor mío- volvió a acercarse para dejarle un gran beso en los labios.

-Bueno bueno –trató de hablar mientras trataba de alejarla. A pesar de que debía ser mujeriego para conseguir alimento, simplemente el recordar la cara dolida de Erika sentía que no podía estar tan cercano con otra chica. –termina eso para que descanses. –sin esperar respuesta se fue.

Comenzó a caminar por la ciudad mientas su cabeza le daba vueltas, en su mente habían muchas ideas que no podía conectar. Si bien, él mismo había querido que no se supiera lo que Erika y él tenían, ahora era diferente, puesto que cada vez más le costaba coquetear con otra mujer que no fuera su chica. A su cabeza llegó la misión que debía ejecutar con Moyra, iban a pasar tres días solos, en medio del bosque, en una misma carpa, no es que a él le fuera a molestar eso, sin embargo, temía lo que fuera a pensar la faelienne cuando supiera eso, sobre todo sabiendo como a Moyra se le alborotaban las hormonas cada vez que lo veía.

Mientras caminaba y pensaba llegó frente a la tienda de Purral, sacudió su cabeza como alejando aquellos pensamientos e instintivamente entró al local. Era extraño ver todo aquello que el purreko tenía guardado para vender, muy pocas veces entraba a la tienda de este, puesto que al gato le gustaba más vagabundear que atender boliches como lo hacían los demás de su especie.

Caminó por entremedio de las estanterías con la esperanza de distraerse de aquellas misiones venideras, cuando de pronto vio algo que le llamó enormemente la atención.

Entre el viejo estante de roble oscuro había un libro de tapa amarilla y con letras cursivas. Al verlo, lentamente inclinó su cabeza para leer el título.

-Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal –susurró.

Él no era de aquellas personas aficionadas a la lectura, a pesar de eso, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de Erika, cuando esta le recomendó aquel libro en medio de la misión a Balenvia.

-Cuesta 350 manás. –habló el gato. –está bastante barato si consideramos que es una saga de libros de las más importantes para el mundo humano.

-Mmm... sacó el libro para ojearlo.

-Es original... no una copia cualquiera. (Ojo aquí, no es una copia como esas baratas que compro yo que se despegan apenas abro el libro. Lo que ahorras lo gastas en la gotita pega pega xD )

-Quizás podría...

-Si te lo llevas deberías comprar también un diccionario. Hay conceptos humanos que son desconocidos para nosotros.

-No... solo me llevaré el libro. –suspiró- es para regalarlo.

Ambos caminaron hasta la caja registradora.

-Si la ves, dile que necesito que venga a ayudarme. De hace días que no viene a verme esa pequeñaja...-apostilló el gato.

-¿De quién hablas? –se sorprendió Nevra.

-Hablo de la mocosa hiperactiva humana, ¿de quién más?

-Pero como sabes que esto es para...

-Solo digamos que soy viejo, y que los vampiros son muy predecibles cuando se enamoran... gracias por la compra, hasta pronto.

Al escuchar eso el vampiro se sorprendió de sobremanera, miró el libro que había comprado para luego mirar al purreko que se lo había vendido, sin embargo, este, casi por arte de magia, había desaparecido del mostrador. Esto no lo sorprendió en absoluto, siempre había encontrado algo raro a ese gato.

Caminó hasta su habitación, se tiró a la cama mientras tenía abrazado el libro y miró a Shaitán quien había recién despertado.

-No le diré nada – le susurró el vampiro.

El perro soltó un bufido como si estuviera reprochando aquella decisión, aunque el familiar solo fuera eso, un familiar, a veces se mostraba muy perceptivo y muy receptivo ante las quejas o los problemas de Nevra.

-Si le digo que iré con Moyra... me odiará. –suspiró- es mejor que no lo sepa.

Lentamente comenzó a dormitar para entrar en un sueño profundo.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 5 de la tarde despertó de su sueño, se levantó y de manera automática caminó hasta el espejo donde se acomodó el pelo y la bufanda.

Con el libro en mano se dirigió hasta fuera de la habitación de ella donde tocó la puerta, cuando esta se abrió, vio a la hermosa castaña asomarse ante él.

-¿De esta forma recibes a tu macho?- susurró mientras entraba a la habitación de ella.

...

Para cuando el primer capítulo del libro terminó, decidió despedirse de la castaña. Salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala de cristal, pidió los documentos y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de las puertas cuando Erika lo llamó por detrás.

-Sé que no debería –hablo la ojivioleta- pero... -se acercó rápidamente a él y lo besó mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Erika? –habló el vampiro cuando se soltó del beso de la chica.

-Disculpa, sé que no debí besarte aquí, pero...

-Descuida –la interrumpió para apegarla más a él- te quiero, en unos días más nos vemos. –la besó por última vez y se alejó de ella.

-Espera –lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Si?

-Gracias por el regalo –sonrió- me gustó mucho volver a leer ese libro, y más si estoy contigo. –se sonrojó, la castaña.

Al verla no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mi amor –le acarició la mejilla- no me iré por siempre, en dos días más voy a volver –rio- suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo por siempre de mí.

-Sí, es que... solo quiero que te cuides –se sonrojó aún más.

-Claro que me cuidare –la besó en la punta de la nariz- recuerda que debo saber si Harry Potter se arranca de esa casa de mierda donde vive. –sonrió.

-Bueno... la verdad es que debes esperar seis libros más para saberlo.

-¿¡Seis libros más!? –se sorprendió.

-Si jaja, son siete libros en total.

-Bueno –suspiró- tendré que comprarlos para que tú me los leas primor. –la miró con dulzura. – Casi se me olvida... Purral me dijo que te pasaras por su tienda, que tenía trabajo para ti y que no te olvidaras de él.

-Mañana iré –afirmó la joven mientras miraba al ojo al vampiro. Ambos comenzaron a acercarse nuevamente para besarse por última vez.

Ella se fue por su lado y él por el otro. Por su cuerpo, sintió recorrer aquella sensación placentera que lo embargaba cada vez que besaba a la humana, así también lo recorrió el dolor cuando recordaba que no la vería en días.

Llegó a la puerta donde la joven pelirroja lo estaba esperando y como en cada misión a la que iban juntos, llevaba puesta una falda y una polera corta... Era el momento de ponerse la máscara, era momento de actuar.

-¿Vamos, bella? –habló, el vampiro, con una voz seductora. Pasara lo que pasara, de su boca nunca saldrían adjetivos como "primor", "preciosa" o "hermosa" pues solo la faelienne tenía el derecho de llevar aquellos sobrenombres.

Estaba decidido, haría lo posible para que Erika no supiera con quien iba a las misiones, así como también haría lo posible por cumplir con su trabajo pues lo que más quería era verla rápido. Quería volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones que le producía cada roce que tenía con ella y utilizaría a toda costa aquellas percepciones y aquel instinto para protegerla, aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.

...

...

Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Puedo decir con certeza que de todo lo que he escrito este capítulo ha sido el que más me ha gustado en toda la serie. Voten y comenten... hasta la próxima.

Cuando releí el capítulo hubo una frase que me hizo mucho eco...

 _ **"El fin justifica los medios"**_ Maquiavelo (1532) ...


	25. Ducha para dos

**Ducha para dos**

Había llegado hace tan solo unas horas de la misión que había tenido con Moyra. Al entrar por la gran puerta de la ciudad, el azabache se dispersó inmediatamente de la pelirroja con la firme excusa de que él haría el informe. A pesar de los contra argumentos que la chica le dio, el vampiro, como líder, tenía la última palabra en todo lo que respectaba a una misión, por lo que con un tono autoritario la envió a descansar mientras él se encaminaba a dar los reportes correspondientes.

-¡Ay Nevi!- se aferró a él- amo que te preocupes de mí. –estampó un beso en los labios de él y se fue rápidamente antes de que el vampiro replicara.

Como acto reflejo y una vez que la chica se perdió de vista el nocturno se limpió los labios con la manga derecha, al sentir la tela contra sus labios se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se detuvo… él ya no era Nevra. Caminó hasta la sala de cristal para hacer saber a Miiko de su llegada y del informe previo del que tenía que dar por escrito. Desde la sala se dirigió hasta su habitación para dejar sus cosas y así poder ir a hacer ese frustrante informe que posiblemente le llevaría horas puesto que la misión de tres días se había alargado a cinco días, casi una semana que no veía a la faelienne.

Manos a la obra comenzó a rellenar la sección de preguntas que estaban dispuestas y enumeradas en el papel, todo estaba ordenado en función a la complejidad de la misión. Luego de contestar pasó al ítem de desarrollo donde describió todo lo que había pasado en la misión, obviamente omitió detalles como cuando le entró sed y tuvo que seducir exageradamente a su acompañante para poder alimentarse. También omitió escribir todo comentario en doble sentido que le dijo a la chica para que así ella entrara en "confianza" con él, no era necesario y tampoco quería recordarlo.

Al término del informe caminó hasta su habitación nuevamente para coger del mueble algunas lociones para su cabello y cuerpo además de una toalla. Esa noche tenía que ponerse sexy pues iría a ver a su hermosa humana. En su mente, tenía planeado bañarse, comer, revisar carpetas con currículum de los nuevos guardianes que llegarían al C.G y que posiblemente quedarían en su guardia, y por último, y no menos importante, ir a ver a su amigovia cómplice con derecho, las terminaciones ya eran completamente quiméricas, sin embargo, lo que más importaba era lo que sentían uno por el otro, a pesar de que la chica diera un gran valor a dichos conceptos.

Al dirigirse a las duchas vio que delante de él iba una chica, su chica, seguramente a hacer lo mismo que haría él, con la única diferencia de que ella estaría en el baño de mujeres. Se acercó rápido y silencioso, y antes de que ella se introdujera en la sala de mujeres, el azabache la tomó de la cintura y la llevó hasta el baño de hombres.

A pesar de que las duchas eran comunes, o sea, que todos se bañaban a vista de todos, aun así, habían algunas regaderas de tipo más privadas, donde solo se lograban ver los pies de la persona que estaba dentro. Con la cintura en la palma de su mano, guio a la oji violeta hasta una de esas duchas. Cuando cerró la puerta con pestillo observó a la chica que tenía frente a él. Dejó sus implementos de ducha en el suelo limpio y ubicó la toalla encima de la puerta, para mirar de una vez a la humana.

-Llegó tu papi- abrió sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Nevra –sonrió- te extrañe mucho- lo abrazo mientras se reía.

-También te extrañé –la abrazó con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? –preguntó mientras lo miraba triste.

-Bueno, ocurrieron algunos percances… nada peligroso mi amor.

-¿Fuiste solo? –lo bombardeaba la faelienne.

-Emm… no, no fui solo…-el azabache quería cambiar a toda costa el tema- pero dime, que has hecho durante los días que no me viste. – se separó de ella para tomarla de la cintura.

-Mmm, pues solo misiones pequeñas –miró hacia el lado mientras suspiraba- debiste decirme que habías llegado –lo miró de pronto- así hubiéramos ido a mi habitación. –la castaña se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. –Además yo no debo estar aquí… este es el baño de hombres –se asustó.

-No pasa nada primor –extrañaba oír su voz, extrañaba su rostro y su olor, pero por sobre todo extrañaba sus labios. Con sumo cuidado se acercó hasta los labios de la castaña, comenzó a besarla primero despacio para luego comenzar a demandar más y más de su boca. Los besos empezaron a ser más apasionados, quizás debido a lo atrevido que representaba el lugar o por el tiempo en el que no se habían visto.

-Ne…vra espera –se separó la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurró- si no te haré nada malo preciosa –se acercó nuevamente a la boca de la faelienne para seguir besándola sin muchas restricciones.

-Espera enserio –se separó de él. -Este no es un lugar apropiado para que esté yo.

-Erika –sonrió de lado- no te preocupes tanto, no pasará nada. –se acercó nuevamente para volver a besarla, sin embargo, esta vez, se aferró más la cintura de la chica para acercarla más a él.

-Nev…ra –se separó de manera brusca- nada más- lo miró seria.

-Bien –bufó molesto, le dio la espalda a la faelienne para comenzar a ordenar las cosas que utilizaría para su ducha.

-No te enojes –lo abrazó por detrás.

-No me enojo –sonrió- solo quería besarte… de hace días que no estoy contigo.

-También quiero besarte, pero no aquí –se sonrojó.

-Bueno hermosa, para la próxima buscaré otro lugar. –Levantó los implementos de baño y los ordenó en la repisa.

-¿Y todos esos productos? –miró la joven mientras que está aún sostenía su toalla y su jabón.

-Esto es para el pelo, –le mostró una botella naranja – esto de aquí es para la piel solo del cuerpo mientras que esa es solo para la cara- apuntó a las botellas celeste y morada respectivamente. –Eso me lo pongo después de que me lavo el pelo –indicó a un pequeño frasco que tenía un contenido verdoso. –Esto lo uso para las zonas intimas –miró burlón a la faelienne mientras que la chica se sonrojaba de manera exagerada. –Y por último está esta esponja –le mostró a la humana- con este artefacto se talla el pecho y la espalda tu macho –le dio una sonrisa burlesca -¿quieres tocarla?

-No –lo miró sonrojada- viendo todo esto, como que… eres un poco vanidoso…¿no crees?

-Sí, lo soy –aceptó con una mirada socarrona- ¿Qué usas tú?

-Pues… yo uso esta toalla morada que me regaló Ykhar… y este jabón lo uso para el pelo, el cuerpo y la cara… es un jabón multiuso –rio nerviosa.

-Pues, para solo usar un jabón –se acercó- tienes un olor muy delicioso y una piel muy tersa –comenzó a acariciarla con su nariz –no necesitas tanto para ser hermosa.

-Nevra –comenzó a reír, se acercó efusiva producto del cumplido que le había hecho el vampiro. –Te quiero.

-También te quiero mi humana hermosa –se acercó para besarla cuando de pronto entró alguien al baño.

-Nevra, -tanto el susodicho con la faelienne abrieron los ojos de par en par- Ykhar nos comentó que ya habías llegado, así que supuse que estarías aquí bañando… ¿Nevra?

-Si Ez… estoy aquí. –habló incomodo el nocturno.

-¿Porque estás dentro de un baño privado? –preguntó el elfo mientras se acercaba al cubículo donde estaba la pareja. –Tu nunca te metes a bañar solo.

-Es que… -comenzó a tomar en brazos a la castaña por si el ojiverde se acercaba mucho y veía los pies de la chica. –… me apareció un grano en la espalda y no quiero que alguien me lo vea- terminó de decir el vampiro.

-Si claro un grano–se burló.

-¿¡Que!? ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

-Jajaja –estalló en risas- nada, cuando salgas ve donde Miiko. –El joven elfo caminó hasta salir del baño.

-Casi nos pillan primor- susurró el vampiro mientras soltaba lentamente a la chica para que esta se incorporara sobre sus pies.

-Si nos hubieran encontrado habría sido culpa tuya- lo miró enojada.

-Mi amor –hizo ademanes con las manos- yo culpa no tengo.

-Ahora por hacerte el gracioso, vas a salir de la ducha y vas a ir a vigilar a la puerta para que yo pueda irme.

-No, lo que haremos será lo siguiente –tomó entre sus manos el jabón y la toalla que sostenía la chica para dejarlo encima de la repisa- me bañaré y haré mi tratamiento de belleza mientras tú me esperas aquí, después de eso si quieres vigilo para que tú te puedas ir.

-¡No! –exclamó en un susurro- me dejarás fuera de este baño para que así te puedas bañar.

-¡No! –replicó el vampiro- me bañaré primero, si quieres miras, si quieres te bañas conmigo o si quieres te das vuelta, pero primero me baño.

-¡No!, no puedes hacerme eso.

-Si puedo, de hecho, voy a comenzar a bañarme ahora mismo –la miró con burla mientras comenzaba a sacarse el kimono y la malla. –Al verlo la chica, completamente roja, se dio la vuelta.

-Solo es un torso desnudo y ya te das vuelta.

-Mmm.

-Erika solo te molesto –se acercó para dejarle un tierno beso en la oreja de la joven- no tienes que ser tan enojonsita.

-…

-Bien –se puso la malla y el abrigo morado- te llevaré hasta el baño de las mujeres.

Lentamente abrió la puerta del cubículo para comenzar a caminar hasta la salida del baño de los hombres.

Erika tomo las cosas para envolverlas en su toalla hasta que Nevra le indicó que podía salir. Cuando la chica salió del baño ni siquiera se despidió del crepuscular. Con sus cosas en mano caminó hasta uno de los cubículos individuales para las duchas, pues, así como los hombres tenían duchas privadas, ellas también las tenían.

Cerró la puerta con pestillo, sacó las cosas que llevaba envueltas encima de una repisa, para luego dejar la toalla encima de la puerta.

-La botella naranja es para el pelo –canturreó la chica- la celeste es para el cuerpo y la morada es para la cara… lo verde es para el cabello después de lavarlo –siguió cantando- y esta botellita celeste es para las zonas íntimas. –sonrió – vamos a ver Nevra querido que haces con un jabón. –La chica siguió tarareando mientras las gotas tibias caían por encima de su cuerpo, no había duda, el vampiro utilizaba cosas de la mejor calidad. La castaña siguió bañándose mientras utilizaba los productos que "embellecían" al vampiro.

…

…

Cuando la chica salió del baño de los hombres, el vampiro caminó hasta el cubículo individual. Se quedó parado unos momentos pensando en la faelienne hasta que por fin despabiló. Comenzó a sacarse el kimono, luego la malla, se desabrochó el cinturón de aros y luego se sacó las cuerdas con cuchillas. Se sacó las botas, los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Por último se deshizo del parche. Completamente desnudo tomó su ropa para dejarla doblada aun lado. Abrió la llave del agua y se sumergió bajo la regadera. Instintivamente alzó su mano para tomar el primer frasco cuando sintió un vacío en la repisa, abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de que sus cosas no estaban, y que en vez de eso solo estaba el jabón que utilizaba la chica para bañarse.

-Por tu culpa Erika, me van a salir granos de verdad- susurró mientras miraba con desconfianza el pequeño jabón con olor a chocolate. –Ya me las vas a pagar- habló por última vez, resignado, comenzó a pasarse el jabón por el cuerpo, todo mientras maquinaba la forma en la que se vengaría de ella más tarde.


	26. Confesión

**Hola C: me reporto hoy porque la semana que viene no subiré, una por la uni, y otra para descansar un poco de Word… tengo otros planes de vida como terminar la construcción de universidad en mis sims 4 y vaguear.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: en el fic aparecerá una palabra "ceseo" para el que no lo sepa, el ceseo es un trastorno fonético (del habla) que impide que los niños o niñas pronuncien correctamente el fonema (sonido) /s/ y /c/ (ce, ci). Cuando un niño o niña habla con ceseo, en vez de decir: /Ayer viajé en bus con mi tía Cecilia/ , ellos dicen /Ayer viajé en buz con mi tía Zezilia/**

 **Pd. Me dio pena escribir este capítulo :c**

…

…

 ** _Confesión_**

Durante esa tarde la faelienne se convirtió en el objeto de miradas de muchos y muchas, sobre todo de MUCHAS, guardianas del C.G. En sus rostros, la castaña podía vislumbrar ápices desde el asombro hasta el enfado, eso obviamente no impidió que la humana no se paseara por los pasillos del cuartel ventilando su cabello recién lavado, y como no, si sentía como cada fibra de pelo había quedado a gusto con los costosos productos de su "amigo".

Sin embargo, aunque ese día había probado los mejores productos de baño del mundo, eso no impidió que al pasar cerca de aquellas chicas se sintiera cada vez más y más incómoda. Se sentía como si ella misma fuera un trozo de carne en descomposición y las demás solo fueran un montón de aves carroñeras, aunque, aún sin esas miradas, la castaña ya desde hacía mucho tiempo que las consideraba unas buitres, que lo único que hacían era posarse sobre la sombra de Nevra. Tenía bastante claro que el vampiro no era una paloma blanca que revoloteaba inocentemente por el aire, ya que muchas veces lo vio a él sentado muy a gusto con esas "buitres", pero debía admitir que esas mujeres también alimentaban sustancialmente el egocentrismo del pelinegro.

Ante aquellas ideas que la invadían, la oji violeta negó rápidamente, no iba a caer ante la celopatía de ver al hombre, con quien compartía bellos momentos, compartir otros momentos con otras mujeres, si de algo estaba segura era de que al menos ella tenía la posibilidad de pasar tiempo a solas con Nevra, incluso estaba casi segura de que él nunca había llevado a una muchacha a la ducha como lo había hecho con ella.

-¿Y si ya lo ha hecho antes? Por algo no tuvo muchos reparos en comenzar a quitarse la ropa… frente a mí. –susurró muy despacio mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, esas "dudas" la comenzaron a invadir toda la tarde, a tal punto, que en ella entró aquel bichito que corrompía, de alguna manera, aquel depósito de confianza que tenía en el azabache.

Con algo en el estómago, caminó hasta su habitación con el fin de descansar un poco. Se recostó encima de su cama mientras miraba al techo. Su mano llegó hasta el primer cajón del mueble de al lado, y de ahí sacó una hermosa gargantilla de plata. Al abrirla, vio dos hermosas fotos, una de su madre y la otra de su padre.

 _-Para que siempre estemos juntos…_

Recordó aquellas palabras que una vez le dedicaron, aquellas palabras que, en el ahora, le desgarraban el alma. Quizás por la noche nublada, o quizás porque la única luz estable que podía encontrar en ese momento era la de una vela, comenzó a sentir dolor, ese dolor que llega cuando sientes que alguien falla. Volvió a colocar cuidadosamente el collar de fotos en el cajón, barrió el dolor y se dirigió hasta la cantina.

…

…

-Ahora no lo puedes negar... antes de que te fueras a la misión te vimos dándole un beso en la boca. -habló Ezarel mientras tomaba una cucharada de sopa.

\- ¡No! ¿qué les pasa? -se hizo el total desentendido- yo no he ido a besar a Erika -mintió.

-Aaah -intervino Valkyon- quizás era otro.

El elfo miró al moreno con una sonrisa.

-Sí, quizás era otro... es que hay muchos hombres que están detrás de Erika.

Al escuchar a sus dos amigos, el vampiro comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

-Leiftan, por ejemplo -habló el faelienne.

-Leiftan tiene mucha oportunidad, siempre se porta como un caballero frente a la humana. -sonrió el oji verde- ¿tú qué opinas Nevrita?

-Mmm...-apretó los puños.

-Lo bueno es que Erika está soltera y sin compromiso... imagínate Valkyon si Erika estuviera con algún chico de la guardia, imagínate los celos que le armaría por estar cerca de Leiftan. –apostilló con una sonrisa burlona el peli azul.

-¡Nevri llegaste!, ¡Nev! -Dos chicas se abalanzaron a la mesa, muy cerca de Nevra trataban de abrazarlo, aunque el nocturno se hiciera a un lado.

-Por Eldarya estamos comiendo –habló molesto el elfo- más tarde dejan las muestras de cariño, ya váyanse –les habló a las muchachas.

-Pero queríamos saludar a Nev…

-No me importa, después lo saludan. –las miró molesto- oye tú- le llamó la atención al vampiro- se buen esposo y respeta tus votos matrimoniales, si no te van a botar.

-¿Qué?... ¿de que hablas? –preguntó el crepuscular mientras las chicas comenzaban a abrazarlo.

-Siii ¿de qué hablo? –ironizó- ¡ya váyanse de aquí! –correteó a las mujeres de su guardia. –Ya verán todos los deberes que les haré hacer –habló molesto cuando las chicas se fueron.

-Ezarel, déjalas, no estaban haciendo nada malo. –apostilló el azabache mientras sonreía producto de la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-Te van a botar si te escuchan decir eso- habló el grisáceo.

-Yo aun no entiendo de que hablan ustedes dos. –comentó.

-Hablamos de Erika y del beso del otro día. –lo miró atentamente el oji verde.

-Este no quiere hablar –interrumpió el de obsidiana- preguntémosle a ella mejor … ¡Erika! –llamó a la chica quien estaba en la fila de la comida.

-¿Desde cuando te prestas para estas cosas tú? –preguntó el pelinegro al faelienne.

-Desde que vi que nos estás mintiendo. –contestó. –Tiene mala cara, quizás vio a las chicas que se te acercaron. –añadió seriamente.

Cuando la castaña llegó no se sentó.

-No estaba coqueteando fueron ellas quienes se me acercaron- habló rápidamente el vampiro al aire.

\- ¿A quién le dices eso? -preguntó con una sonrisa el elfo.

-A ustedes se los digo para que no molesten después. –el nocturno puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la chica.

-Siéntate primero –Ezarel le mostró una silla que estaba a un lado de Nevra. –Primero debes sentarte.

Al ver la insistencia del peli azul, la joven se acomodó en la silla atenta a lo que le dirían los líderes de guardia.

-Antes de empezar…-habló Valkyon- Nevra, tienes tu pelo húmedo, no me había dado cuenta. –sonrió con malicia.

-Me acabo de bañar -respondió de mal humor el azabache, ya sabía a lo que iba su compañero.

-Debe haber estado revitalizante ese baño... -habló el elfo mientras miraba a la faelienne quien al igual que el crepuscular también tenía el pelo húmedo.

-Sobre todo -siguió Valkyon- si ahora se baña en privado.

La chica abrió los ojos rápidamente al escuchar eso, ahora entendía porque esos dos la habían llamado.

-Quizás porque se bañará en privado... –insinuó el ojiverde.

-Ya te dije que era un grano- apostillo el vampiro.

-Un grano con olor a faelienne y una faelienne con olor a vampiro. No te hagas -comenzó a reír- Erika apesta a tus productos de baño. –Al escuchar eso último, la joven se sonrojó completamente, por culpa de ella, ahora a ambos los estaban molestando.

-Erika también se puede comprar… -comenzó el nocturno, pero fue interrumpido por el peli azul.

-¿Justo los mismos que usas tú?

El vampiro bufó.

-Bueno bueno, Erika - habló con el elfo con una sonrisa- ya lo sabemos todo...

\- ¿De qué?

-Que tú y este de aquí -apuntó al vampiro- tienen algo... digan la verdad... -el azabache decidió rendirse por lo que comenzó a sonreír solo. -¡Nevra se está delatando!...Erika ya lo sabemos todo... admítanlo de una vez por favor.

-Solo deben admitirlo- habló Valkyon entre sonrisas al ver a su amigo tan feliz y a la chica tan sonrojada.

El vampiro sentía que en ese momento podía hacer cualquier cosa, estaba feliz y no sabía la razón, solo quería hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba. Frente a sus amigos, el pelinegro pasó un brazo por detrás de la cintura de la faelienne mientras que con la otra le tomó suavemente el rostro, la acercó despacio para depositar en los rosados labios de la humana un tierno y corto beso.

-Si -habló el vampiro para finalmente darle un beso a la oji violeta en el pelo. -estamos juntos. -al escuchar eso a la castaña se le detuvo el corazón de la felicidad sin embargo...- pero estamos a escondidas.

-Felicitaciones -habló el moreno- pero... ¿porque quieren mantenerlo en secreto?

-Porque -se adelantó a responder el vampiro antes de que el elfo comenzara a criticar su decisión- no quiero perder a mi comida.

-Amigo... -lo miró Ezarel- siempre he pensado que eres un idiota y ahora lo confirmo...-miró a la faelienne quien se había puesto más seria. - ¿por eso estabas tan afectada el otro día? ¿ese día frente al cerezo?... -al escucharlo, el vampiro miró anonadado a la castaña.

-Erika no quiero que te sientas triste, sabes que no es que yo no quiera, sino que es porque... -no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando vio que la oji violeta se levantó del asiento.

-Lo siento chicos, pero me tengo que ir -trató de excusarse, sin embargo, el nocturno la tomó del brazo.

\- ¿Para dónde vas?... no te vayas...

-Me dio sueño -se soltó. -buenas noches -miró a Ezarel y a Valkyon.

Cuando la chica se perdió de la cantina, el crepuscular no pudo evitar una mirada recriminatoria por parte de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Enserio... ¿tú crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que tú estás con ella?, ¿enserio piensas que ninguna de las de tu guardia o de mi guardia no saben que estás viéndote con alguien? ... por favor se te nota demasiado.

-Tu no me hables así, tú estás en las mismas con Eweleïn. -inquirió el nocturno.

-La diferencia está en que Eweleïn aceptó que todo era un juego, incluso sin que yo le insistiera. Erika lo aceptó porque realmente quiere estar contigo...

-Nevra... -interrumpió el peliblanco- sabes que siempre como amigos te apoyaremos, pero... esto es demasiado... lo lamento, pero... no comparto tu opinión. Más que alejar a las chicas de las que te alimentas, la vas a alejar a ella.

-Ya Valkyon -habló Ezarel- ya muchas veces le hemos dicho esto, él ya es adulto, él sabe lo que hace.

El vampiro se mantuvo en silencio, como un niño a quien su padre está reprendiendo.

Después de comer en completo silencio, se levantó de su asiento, se despidió de sus compañeros y caminó hasta su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta vio que en el marco estaba Shaitán, el animal lo miraba directamente hasta que decidió salir de la habitación, cuando el can llegó al pasillo se giró hacia Nevra, como pidiendo que este lo siguiera, y así fue. El Gallytrot caminó hasta fuera de Eel seguido por Nevra.

Entre los matorrales se perdieron ambos cazadores hasta llegar a la entrada de la escalinata de arenisca que conducía directamente a la playa, al final de la escalera estaba la castaña sentada en posición fetal.

Sigiloso como una sombra, el animal se acercó a la chica para recostarse frente a ella. Sigiloso como una sombra, el crepuscular se acercó a la chica para sentarse justo detrás de ella, con las piernas abiertas rodeándola con fuertes brazos, tratando de que su pecho le brindara la mayor contención posible.

-¿Te molestó lo que dije en la cantina o… es otra cosa?, si es otra cosa, dime que es. –la apretó más contra él mientras miraba el mar.

-No es nada –contestó decaída- solo quería venir a la playa a tomar aire.

-Mentira… hueles distinto y te percibo distinto. –suspiró - ¿Estás desilusionada?

-Mmm…

-Solo dímelo –le acarició el pelo con su nariz- ¿estás desilusionada? -reiteró.

-Sí, un poco.

-¿Un poco o… un poco mucho?

-Un poco mucho –sonrió ante la pregunta del pelinegro.

-¿Me dices por qué? –apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-Estoy olvidando a mis padres y me estoy apegando a alguien que… -suspiró- …olvídalo.

-Erika –la reprendió con una sonrisa fingida- dime lo que tienes.

-¿Has tenido una novia antes? –cambió de tema.

-¿Una novia? –se sorprendió el crepuscular. –pues la verdad es que sí –sonrió.

-¿Enserio? –la castaña lo miró para atrás, al ver eso, el vampiro aprovecho para besarla en la mejilla.

-Claro que sí… ¿quieres oír la historia? –preguntó.

-Mmm

-Te juro que no te pondrás celosa. –acarició el abdomen de la joven.

-No soy celosa –rio mientras se apegaba a la espalda del nocturno- cuéntame.

-Cuando yo tenía ocho años, iba donde un profesor que me enseñaba la lectoescritura, era alguien que vivía en el poblado donde mis padres y mi hermana, que en ese entonces era un bebé, vivíamos. Este profesor, además de mí, le enseñaba a un montón de niños y niñas más…

-¿Todos eran vampiros?

-Sí, éramos una comunidad que buscaba "presas" por los alrededores, además teníamos portales en donde podíamos encontrar comida.

-Entiendo…

-Bueno, volviendo al tema –sonrió- en ese tiempo y como siempre, yo era un guapetón…-cuando dijo eso, la chica no pudo evitar reírse. A vista del pelinegro, aquellas historias al parecer hacían feliz a su dama por lo que prosiguió. –Bueno, resulta que había una niña que hablaba con ceseo, tenía como cinco años, era más pequeña que yo…

-¿Cómo se llamaba la niña?

-No lo recuerdo primor, fue hace mucho. Esa niña siempre me miraba con cara de deseo…

-Nevra –lo reprendió la humana.

-Bueno, no era con cara de deseo, pero se le notaba que yo le gustaba. Y bueno, un día se acercó a mí –comenzó a reír- y me dijo: Dezde hoy zeraz mi novio. –la imitó mientras se tapaba la cara de la risa. Al verlo, la chica no pudo evitar reír igual, se volvió completamente hasta él para sacar las manos que tenía Nevra en su rostro, al hacerlo, la oji violeta pudo notar una pequeña lagrimilla que nacía del ojo del vampiro producto de la risa, cuidadosamente, se acercó hasta el pelinegro para dejarle un tierno beso en la lagrima que casi se desbordaba por su ojo.

-Deja de reírte y sigue contando la historia –dijo la chica entre risas.

-En ese momento no me dio risa –comenzó a dejar de reír- me lo tomé bastante enserio, tanto así que llegue a la casa ese mismo día a preguntarle a mi padre cosas acerca de las novias. –comenzó a reír de nuevo- hubieras visto la cara de mi papá cuando supo lo que la niña me había dicho.

-¿Qué cara puso? –sonrió.

-Se sorprendió, era como una sorpresa, pero como con risa… ese día –sonrió- mi padre me dijo que cuando tuviera una novia debía ser alguien muy especial… en las clases, la niña ni se acercaba a mí –volvió a reír- quizás esperaba a que yo hiciera algo de novio, pero yo era muy pequeño y no sabía mucho del mundo. Después de… -puso su ojo en blanco y se calló.

-¿Después de…? –la faelienne le acarició la mejilla.

-Olvídalo –volvió a sonreír- nunca más volvimos a vernos, creo que técnicamente sigo siendo su novio, en ese caso, tú serías la "otra".

-Las "otras" son las otras chicas, como Emma por ejemplo.

-Y tu hermosa, ¿has tenido novio? –volvió a acomodar sus manos en el vientre de la humana.

-Sip, pero si te digo te pondrás celoso.

-¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

-Dos.

-¡¿Dos?! –exclamó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Sí, uno se llamaba Pablo y el otro se llamaba Eduardo, y también salí con un chico llamado Dake, a ese lo corté por mujeriego.

-¡Tres chicos!

-El último no fue novio.

-Pero estuviste con él. –habló molesto.

-Pero no fue novio… te dije que te pondrías celoso.

-Obvio que me pondré celoso si antes de mi estuviste con tres chicos…

-A ver tú, ¿con cuantas chicas has estado antes que yo?

-No es lo mismo.

-Es lo mismo.

-No lo es.

-Solo dime…

-Bueno no tengo la cuenta…

-Entonces no te enojes por tonteras siendo que tú has tenido más amoríos que yo.

-Yo soy vampiro –quitó sus manos de la cintura de la joven.

-Eso no importa, tú mismo dijiste que ya habías perdido la cuenta.

-Obvio que la perdí, no he escrito una lista con todas las mujeres del C.G con las que he estado.

-Bueno, yo sí tenía la lista porque solo han sido tres chicos. –ambos se miraron desafiantes. De pronto la chica cambió su rostro al mismo de desilusión que tenía en un principio.

-Lo siento, soy un imbécil- la tomó del rostro con mucha suavidad para luego pegar su frente a la de ella.

-Nevra –cerró los ojos- estaba pensando… en mi mundo, las mujeres tienen casi los mismos derechos, deberes y posibilidades que los hombres, algo que se da muy bien aquí, por lo que… -suspiró nerviosa- quería pedirte que fueras mi novio.

-¡¿Qué?! –abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Lo que escuchaste, estoy cansada de estar escondida, estoy cansada de desatarme a mi familia para atarme a alguien que no es nada mío, a alguien que es solo un amigo.

-Erika, esto ya lo hablamos.

-No me has respondido. –reiteró la oji violeta.

-No Erika –sentenció- no puedo.

-Ya lo imaginaba –le tembló la voz, lentamente se dio vuelta para mirar las ínfimas partículas de arena. Se acumularon pequeñas lágrimas, no podía cerrar sus ojos, si lo hacía, dichas lagrimas recorrerían sus mejillas.

-Erika –la abrazó por detrás- no es necesario que…

-Por favor, déjame sola –cerró sus ojos dando paso a que las lágrimas saladas caminaran sobre su rostro. –quiero estar sola.

-No puedo…

-Si puedes, así como pudiste tener una lista interminable de chicas, así como también pudiste rechazarme. Déjame sola… Quiero estar sola.

Con culpa, el azabache se quitó la bufanda para posarla sobre los hombros de la joven.

-Me voy, sin embargo, Shaitán se quedará para cuidarte. Si quieres hablar, no dudes en ir a mi habitación, sea la hora que sea. –sin hablar, sin decir una sola palabra, la chica asintió con la cabeza. –Buenas noches hermosa, nunca olvides que pase lo que pase, yo te quiero y siempre lo haré. –La miró tristemente antes de subir por completo la escalera y perderse hasta el C.G.

La castaña caminó hasta la arena donde se sentó. El familiar del vampiro, al verla, caminó hasta donde estaba la chica sentada y se acomodó a su lado.

-No lo volveré a dudar. –susurró mientras comenzaba a acariciar el pelaje del familiar.

Así como él estaba dispuesto a protegerla de todas formas posibles, ella estaba dispuesta a elegir su mundo, aunque esa decisión la obligara a separarse de Nevra.

…

…

…

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, muchas gracias, como siempre, a las personas que me comentaron.

 **Princesa Kurai:** _n.n gracias, el objetivo de los avances era justamente para dejarlas con ganas de saber más muajaja soy mala. Y si, obvio, en una relación se tiene que dar y recibir lo mismo, sin embargo hasta el momento Nevra está siendo bastante injusto, espero que cambie antes de… que se arrepienta (no puedo decir más) :c_

 **Guest:** _ya está, espero que lo hayas disfrutado c:_

 **B.K.R:** _Muchas gracias por dejarme tantos review jaja :3 me alegra demasiado que te guste el pasado de Nevra, mientras escribía estuve más o menos pensando en su pasado, en particular no quería tocar mucho a los padres de Nevra, pero, creo que se me están ocurriendo buenas ideas, si concreto dichas ideas creo que podría escribir un poco la infancia del vampiro y su llegada al C.G, todo debido a su tiempo y solo si es que Chinomiko no se me adelanta._

 _De padre yo creo que Nevra sería muy adorable, a mí también me gusta la idea de que él quiera dejar descendencia, con respecto a Darwin, mientras escribía me acorde del científico y lo metí jaja creo que el pensamiento de Nevra se adapta bastante bien a la teoría de la Evolución, al menos a lo que yo quería reflejar en él. Y hasta que Chinomiko no me lleve la contra, yo seguiré sosteniendo que el crepuscular es virgen inocente jaja._

 _De mis gatos preferidos en Eldarya es Purral, me encantan los apodos que le pone a la gente y amo su personalidad misteriosa. (debo ir review por review para no perderme jaja)_

 _Con respecto a lo de lo que pasaría después de utilizar productos, eso lo iba a dejar como a la imaginación del lector, pero hubieron dos personas (tú y otra más) que me comentaron algo parecido (con lo de los granos jaja y todo eso) así que decidí escribir lo que sucedió después y así aproveche de meter una escena suelta que tenía por ahí. He estado mirando y creo que esta temporada será larga jeje._

 _Por último, con respecto a mí imaginación, si jaja tengo mucha imaginación, a veces voy por la calle y PUM se me viene una idea y de eso nace más y más. Todo lo tengo que escribir en una libreta para que no se me olvide. Tengo muchas ideas de fanfic, pero no hayo como abordarlas porque siento que se parecerán a este fic. Espero en un futuro seguir pudiendo escribir más de esta pareja, siempre y cuando termine este fic. Gracias, espero que hayas disfrutado el cap. :3_


	27. Tiempo

**Hola, volví, al final no postergue el fic porque igual no descansé del Word por culpa se los estúpidos trabajos universitarios t.t en fin, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y que comenten…**

 **PD. Espero dejar claro en este cap el por qué Nevra es como es…no quiero que lo odien, al menos no aún… no, mentira, no quiero que lo odien… ámenlo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tiempo**_

Solo el calor del Gallytrot en su pierna la mantenía con vida, el resto de su cuerpo, desde hacía horas que no lo sentía, el frío viento costero invadía toda su columna vertebral, la misma que mandaba violentas descargas eléctricas a toda su piel, a todos sus músculos, a todos sus huesos, a todos sus órganos, todo con la intención de mantenerla con vida.

El cuerpo humano es perfecto en todos los sentidos del habla, el sistema nervioso es el sistema que se encarga de mantener vivo al cuerpo, tanto así que utiliza ínfimos mecanismos de defensa que buscan proteger y postergar la vida. El calor de sus extremidades comenzó a viajar poco a poco hasta su centro, con el fin de mantener al motor de su pecho, que este no dejara de latir, al menos de forma física puesto que en alma, se había detenido con tan solo un " _no puedo_ ". Su piel comenzó a contraerse de manera dolorosa, creándose una capa gruesa que sirviera como cortaviento mientras que automáticamente su cuerpo completo había comenzado a temblar con el único propósito de calentar su piel fría… si, el sistema nervioso era perfecto, el sistema nervioso la quería viva a pesar de lo muerta que se podía sentir por dentro.

Todo mecanismo de defensa fue infructuoso y fue decayendo poco a poco, pues el viento costero era avasallador y ella tampoco hacía algo para salir del hoyo mental en el que estaba. No quería levantarse, a pesar del frío que sentía no quería caminar. Nuevamente, y como desde hace horas, su pecho comenzó a agitarse de manera violenta y como acto seguido, sus lágrimas brotaron imponentes. Cada lagrima que derramaba era dolorosa, porque cada lagrima producía más y más escozor en su piel.

Aun llorando, se agarró de sus piernas y se acomodó como un feto, era una posición segura y confortante que contrastaba con el ambiente que batallaba contra ella. Como los llantos anteriores, gimoteó y gritó bajo la luna que la observaba en silencio, se apretaba la cara con el fin de que sus lágrimas mermaran, pero, a pesar de eso, estas seguían insistiendo en salir, desbordándose por entre sus dedos hasta llegar a la arena en donde se consumían.

Sus llantos eran escuchados por la fuerte brisa, por el ancho mar, por la fría luna y por Shaitán, quien, al escucharla llorar esa noche, aulló… tal y como si él estuviera llorando junto a ella.

 _-No Erika, no puedo._

Esa frase resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Perdí a mis padres, -susurró- y hoy me di cuenta de que aquí no tengo a nadie –su pecho comenzó a agitarse como las veces anteriores y así mismo volvió a ahogarse en su propio llanto mientras que el Gallytrot aullaba nuevamente.

Se abrazó más a su cuerpo, reconfortándose, tratando de curar un dolor intangible, cuando de pronto, frente a ella, sintió unos fuertes brazos recorrer su espalda y una fina nariz tratando de acariciar aquellas manos que cubrían su mojado rostro…sin duda era él.

-¡Déjame sola! –trató de hablar la castaña.

-Son las tres de la mañana…-movió su nariz hasta el cuello de la faelienne- me preocupé por ti por lo que vine a buscarte. –se separó para mirarla triste mientras la chica aún tenía su cara cubierta. Separó sus manos de su espalda para llevarla hasta las manos de Erika donde trató de quitarlas de su rostro. –Déjame verte…

-¡No! –exclamó enojada -¡te dije que te fueras!

-No me voy a ir al C.G sin ti, no esta vez. –volvió a susurrar. –Mírame por favor. –volvió a insistir tratando de quitar las manos que cubrían el rostro lozano de ella.

-¿¡Por qué mierda no me dejas en paz!? –corrió bruscamente las manos de él para luego volver a cubrirse el rostro.

El oji gris suspiró cansado.

-Estoy hablando con la muchacha más obstinada del mundo –sonrió- y tú tienes frente a ti al vampiro más idiota y más terco de Eldarya- la miró suavemente para luego cambiar su tono de voz- Estas muy fría, es momento de que nos vayamos- habló como cuando asumía el rol de líder. –Si tengo que usar la fuerza para llevarte hasta tu habitación créeme que la usaré. –le advirtió con una voz grave.

-Atrévete porque te pateo. –respondió molesta aún con las manos en el rostro.

-Atrévete porque te tiro al mar. –no podía admitir la gracia que había sentido al escuchar la amenaza de la castaña. -¿Dónde dejaste mi bufanda? La dejé para que te taparas con ella y te apuesto que la tiraste por ahí. –se levantó para buscar la prenda cuando de pronto la encontró enterrada en la arena.

-Eso te pasa por dejarme tus porquerías- habló molesta.

-Bien, nos vamos- apostilló serio mientras sostenía la bufanda.

Al escucharlo la chica se encogió aún más.

-¡Erika párate ahora… nos vamos! –habló molesto- como líder de guardia te lo ordeno- añadió. Cuando vio que su orden no era acatada y que la oji violeta seguía en el suelo comenzó a exasperarse más. –Te voy a contar hasta tres, si no te levantas te cargaré yo.

A pesar de la advertencia la faelienne no se movió.

-Uno… -esperó mientras aprovechaba de amarrarse la bufanda a la cintura- … ¡dos! –impaciente se cruzó de brazos- dos y un cuarto…- no quería obligarla a que se fuera para el C.G pero se notaba a kilómetros que la oji violeta estaba bastante débil- … dos y dos cuartos- caminó para acercarse hasta la chica- aprovecha que hasta ahora estoy siendo indulgente, cuando llegue a tres me vas a odiar aún más…dos y tres cuartos, ¡tres! ¡nos vamos! –se acercó molesto.

-¡No Nevra, déjame sola te dije! –manoteó con la esperanza de que el pelinegro no se acercara, sin embargo el chico estaba decidido por lo que sin mucha dificultad la tomó y la cargó sobre su hombro como si ella fuera un saco de papas. -¡Te odio! –golpeó su espalda- ¡Bájame!-gritó.

El vampiro hizo oídos sordos ante las pataletas de la humana, por lo que, sin dificultad alguna, siguió caminando con ella encima. Subió las escaleras y pasó por el cruce de caminos rumbo al C.G.

-¡Eres un idiota! –volvió a gritar mientras seguía pataleando y manoteando.

-Sí, soy un idiota y tú eres una malcriada. –respondió molesto.

-¡Estúpido!

-Aja, sí. –contestó él- pues fíjate que este estúpido acaba salvar tu pellejo del frio.

-¡Imbécil! –trató de golpear su espalda.

-Lo se…

-Te odio –se rindió la joven- no quiero…-comenzaron a salirle involuntariamente las lágrimas. –no quiero que me duela más –balbuceó mientras su llanto volvía a rodar por sus escocidas mejillas. Las manos que ocupó para abofetear la espalda del nocturno, las movió hasta su boca, con el fin de no decir nada más. Sentía vergüenza, vergüenza de sentir lo que sentía, vergüenza de que él la hubiera ido a buscar, vergüenza de que él la estuviera cargando, vergüenza… de que él la estuviera escuchando llorar.

Al oírla el vampiro la dejó lentamente en el suelo. Despacio se acercó hasta sus ojos donde dejó un tierno beso en cada uno de ellos.

-No vuelvas a decir que aquí no tienes a nadie, porque en Eel hay mucha gente que te quiere–susurró el crepuscular para luego mirarla a los ojos lacrimosos de ella. –Karenn te adora, Ezarel, aunque no lo admita te cuida mucho al igual que Valkyon. Chrome siempre se preocupa cuando te ve triste, hasta Karuto me amenaza con comer lama si te hago algo indecente–sonrió. –No quiero que vuelvas a decir, ni siquiera que vuelvas a pensar que estas sola, siempre me tendrás para ti, yo soy el primero que está y estará cuando lo necesites –la tomó de la cara. - Sé que estás triste… no tienes a tú familia aquí –la sintió estremecerse por lo que le besó suavemente la frente- y créeme, que algún día yo quiero ser esa familia para ti, no será lo mismo, yo no soy tu padre ni tu madre, solo necesito tiempo, necesito que me des tiempo.

Al escucharlo la chica lo miró fijamente para luego cerrar los ojos aún más avergonzada.

-Todas estas muestras de cariño que te doy, son nuevas para mí –le acarició la mejilla-dame tiempo. Te lo juro, te juro por toda mi guardia que tú no eres el problema, te lo juro por mi vida que soy yo… soy yo el cobarde, por eso te pido tiempo. –Le besó la mejilla- No quiero perderte –suspiró-… no soy perfecto, y si… soy un imbécil tal y como tú lo dijiste, tan idiota que, si me pides que tengamos algo más serio, lamentablemente mi respuesta será negativa, no puedo, no puedo porque me siento confundido… porque él único estilo de vida que tuve desde que me separé de mis padres ha sido este. –Ella lo miró confusa.

-Nevra… yo…

-Erika –la interrumpió- si quieres que lo que teníamos quede hasta aquí, perfecto, lo entiendo, sin embargo, no te molestes si insisto, no te molestes si te busco o si de vez en cuando te robo un beso. –Ella le sonrió cansada mientras aún le corrían algunas lágrimas- Y por favor no vuelvas a llorar –le secó la cara con sus mangas- porque no te puedes imaginar el dolor que me causa verte así.

-Nevra…

-Te pedí tiempo, pero no es necesario que me respondas ahora –quitó sus manos del rostro de la mujer para luego comenzar a quitarse el cinturón y el kimono. Cuando ambas prendas las tuvo en sus manos, le colocó el abrigo a ella y lo abrochó con el cinturón. –Vamos, así como tú no has dormido, yo tampoco lo he hecho –al decir eso último, la chica se pudo dar cuenta de la ojera que tenía el vampiro bajo su ojo.

El azabache la tomó entre sus brazos, esta vez con más suavidad y la llevó hasta las puertas del C.G donde se encontró con Valarian quien esa noche estaba salvaguardando la entrada de la ciudad.

-¿La encontraste? -preguntó el cobrizo.

-Si -respondió tristemente el vampiro- la llevaré a su cuarto para que descanse.

-Bien -terminó de decirle para volver a su posición de guardia. –cuídala…nos tenías preocupados acá –se dirigió a la castaña –¡ya la encontraron! –se retiró junto a sus camaradas.

El pelinegro siguió caminando hasta llegar a la pieza de la chica. Con total destreza abrió las tapas de la cama y recostó a la joven, quien producto de la suavidad del pecho del vampiro y la calidez de aquellos brazos que la sostenían se había quedado dormida. Aún con el kimono puesto, le sacó los zapatos y la acostó en la cama. Cuando él la soltó de sus brazos ella abrió rápidamente los ojos hinchados producto del llanto. No quería que él se fuera, no quería estar sola a pesar del rechazo de él. Sin saber por qué, ella lo necesitaba cerca, porque por más que sonara estúpido a los oídos de otras personas, ella lo quería y era por esa razón que estaba dispuesta a considerar aquellos miedos del crepuscular en la relación.

-No te…-se le vino a la memoria todos aquellos recuerdos en donde el azabache la rechazaba.

-¿No qué? –se detuvo el vampiro a centímetros de la puerta.

-No quiero estar sola –susurró.

-Ya te dije –se acercó para depositarle un beso en los labios- te dije que aquí jamás estarás sola.

-Quédate aquí- suplicó la chica- quédate conmigo… al menos por hoy- susurró.

-Me quedaré el tiempo que desees. –Se sacó las botas y se metió a la cama para abrazarla de manera protectora. Con cuidado depositó su cabeza por sobre la cabeza de ella, con el fin de tenerla para él esa noche, noche que quizás más adelante no se volvería a repetir.

Cuando los rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, él supo que se debía ir.

Sus ojos le pesaban, y como no, si se había quedado hasta tarde velando por la castaña. Antes de levantarse de la cama la observó detenidamente, miró su rostro lleno de paz, miró sus pómulos enrojecidos y sus ojos aún hinchados, secuela de su tristeza. Acercó levemente sus manos para rozar aquel camino que dejaron las lágrimas en el rostro de ella, una caricia sanadora aparentemente, pues al momento de rozar sus dedos en las mejillas de la chica, la faelienne, entre sueños, comenzó a sonreír.

-Te amo Erika –susurró despacio, sin embargo, al entender lo que acababa de decir se tapó de forma inmediata la boca. Comprendió que al decir eso, un peso dentro de él se había caído. –Creo que... finalmente entendí que me enamoré de ti -volvió a repetir para luego besarla en los labios.

Se levantó de la cama para mirar a Shaitán quien se había acostado al lado de la cama de Annie.

-No te vayas a poner de chismoso y le vayas a contar a Erika que le dije que la amaba ¿escuchaste? –Cuando el perro lo escuchó levantó la cola para soltar un pedo. –Irrespetuoso con tu padre… deberías aprender de tu hermana quien duerme tranquilamente. –Se dio la vuelta para arreglarse el pelo cuando de pronto comenzó a salir un olor poco agradable –Uff –comenzó a abanicar el aire con la mano- Shaitán esta vez te pasaste…que peste por la mierda. –se tapó la nariz- tu no aprendes que soy un vampiro, mi nariz no está hecha para tus olores. –El Gallytrot se volvió a recostar, ignorando completamente al pelinegro quien seguía alegando solo.

Al salir, se dirigió a la biblioteca donde pidió el libro de curriculum de los nuevos miembros que se habían integrado a su guardia.

-Estos son todos los integrantes que quedaron en la guardia Sombra. –habló Ykhar.

-Si.

-En total son 11 hasta ahora. En la estantería -apuntó- hay pergaminos para que crees los planes de entrenamiento.

-Si. -volvió a contestar secamente mientras se acercaba a dicho estante.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó la coneja.

-No dormí bien.

-Me refiero a que siempre que llega esto- apuntó al libro- lo primero que haces es preguntar si hay "nenas" para castigar.

-Es que… si digo eso te podrías poner celosa… -se rio.

La chica lo miró de reojo.

-Mucho te habías demorado en decir alguna tontera. Deberías ir a ver a Eweleïn, no te sienta para nada esa bolsa que tienes bajo tu ojo.

-Sí, si tengo que ir a verla. - tomó algunos pergaminos y se despidió de la cobriza- Gracias Ykhar, más tarde te traigo el libro.

-Bueno que te vaya bien –respondió la muchacha para luego seguir trabajando.

Con sus cosas en los brazos caminó hasta la enfermería donde vio a Mathyz.

-Hola Math, tan temprano que andas de pie.

-Sí, me tocó turno de noche. ¿Qué necesitas? –lo miró el joven.

-¿Más tarde podrías pasar a revisar a Erika?, la chica humana.

-Eeeh…no sé en qué habitación vive ella, ¿por qué? ¿le ocurrió algo? –lo miró rápidamente.

-No, solo que, anoche se quedó hasta muy tarde en la playa, pienso que se puede enfermar.

-Más tarde voy yo –interrumpió Eweleïn quien iba entrando a la enfermería. - Mathyz ya casi va a salir de turno y supongo que Erika aún debe estar durmiendo.

-Bien, más tarde entonces- sonrió. –Nos vemos…-se despidió el vampiro y se fue hasta el cuarto de la castaña.

Al llegar, dejó los documentos encima de una mesita cerca de la ventana y se acercó despacio a ver a Erika, quien, de vez en cuando se formaban diminutas sonrisas en su rostro dormido. Acercó el sillón hasta la mesita y comenzó abrir el portafolio de documentos cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que encima de esta había un cuadernillo, con duda lo abrió y lo primero que leyó fue:

 _ **Querido diario...**_

Rápidamente cerró el cuaderno, podía haber mirado más, podía haber leído más, pero a él, le habían enseñado que tener un diario era algo personal, por lo que alejó rotundamente aquel escrito de sus ojos y de sus papeles.

Observó los retratos de los nuevos reclutas que habían quedado en su guardia, se fijaba en cada detalle del aspecto del postulante y de ahí realizaba algunas conjeturas que después contrastaba con información recabada, analizando cada detalle, aunque fuera mínimo.

El pelinegro se alejó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una fuerte tos tras él. Estaba en lo cierto, que ella se quedara hasta tan tarde al frío le había pasado la cuenta.

Se giró un poco para verla, estaba roja como un tomate.

-Veo que despertaste preciosa… ¿Te duele algo?

La chica asintió.

-La garganta –habló con una voz ronca.

-Bueno primor, hoy es tu día de suerte porque seré yo quien te cuide. –Al oírlo la faelienne sonrió.

-Lamento lo de ayer. Estaba enfadada y un poco decepcionada…

-Olvídalo –la miró cálidamente- yo también lo lamento… ¿podríamos volver a ser cómplices? Te extraño.

La chica asintió un poco insegura.

-Sí, puede ser…

-Seguiré con mi trabajo, tú procura descansar.

Pasó un rato en completo silencio cuando de pronto la castaña se percató de que su diario estaba bajo el papeleo que revisaba el vampiro. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, se acercó al escritorio y sacó el diario. Bajo la mirada divertida del azabache, la chica se devolvió para acostarse, lamentablemente en el proceso, su pie chocó contra el palo que sostenía la cama.

-¡Ay! -soltó el diario para toparse el dedo del pie lastimado.

-¡Déjame ver! -se levantó rápidamente el oji gris para ayudarla. La empujó levemente para que esta cayera encima de la cama y así comenzar a revisarle el pie.

-Mis deditos- susurró mientras inconscientemente hacía pucheros.

-Te golpeaste fuerte parece- dijo entre risas.

-¡No es gracioso!- apostilló enojada.

-Si lo es -comenzó a reír- eso te pasa por PELEADORA, nadie te iba a leer eso.

-No soy peleadora...

-Si lo eres -siguió riéndose- tu molestia no era razón suficiente para golpear las patas de la cama.

-Eres un tonto -le tiró un mechón de pelo mientras comenzaba a sonreír por culpa de la risa contagiosa del crepuscular.

-No soy un tonto- le masajeo el pie- solo me preocupa que seas tan violenta con la pobre cama. -rio.

-No soy violenta- le volvió a tirar un mechón de pelo.

-Eres violenta, le pegaste a la cama, me jalaste el pelo y me robaste la ropa. -sonrió.

-Yo no te robe na...

-¿Y esto que es? -el vampiro tomó el kimono y el cinturón que la humana llevaba puesto. -esto es mi ropa primor.

-¡Tú lo pusiste ahí!

-¡Tú me lo robaste! -siguió jugando. -No pensé que eras así Erika, ¿qué pasaría si ahora me entra la rabia, te robo tus sostenes y salgo a la calle con ellos puestos?

-Posiblemente harías ridículo -saltó una voz atrás.

-Eweleïn -susurró el pelinegro- ¿qué haces aquí? -aún tenía sus manos en los pies de la chica.

-Vine a ver a la paciente, pero creo que ya está mejor. -sonrió para acercarse- lo siento si no toqué, pero quería ver el alboroto que tenían ustedes dos -rio.

-Erika se golpeó un pie. -Habló el azabache.

-Así veo- caminó la elfa para revisarle los dedos a la faelienne. -no te zafaste nada, pero se te va a poner morada la piel. De ahí te traeré una crema para que el color se pase pronto.

-Si -habló la castaña.

-Bueno, los dejo para que sigan haciendo sus cosas... de pareja -resaltó lo último y se fue.

Al escuchar eso, la faelienne no pudo evitar sonreír, dentro de su ser le agradaba que la enfermera pensara que ambos eran pareja. La chica salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió los labios del vampiro en su mejilla, fue en ese momento que la humana rápidamente se volvió a acostar en la cama.

El nocturno caminó hasta el velador de la castaña y sacó todas las cosas.

-¿Oye que haces?- preguntó la faelienne.

El pelinegro recogió el diario, lo dejó encima del escritorio, y del escritorio recogió sus documentos para dejarlos encima del velador.

-Hazte a un lado- habló mientras se quitaba las botas.

-No, ¿qué harás?

El vampiro no contestó, pasó una pierna por detrás de la muchacha, sentándose detrás de ella, con sus manos movió los cojines para dejarlos en su espalda para luego con las manos, comenzar a acariciar la cintura de la chica.

-Me ayudarás a terminar mi papeleo. -susurró.

-No -se cruzó de brazos.

-Sí, me ayudarás. Tú serás mi secretaria.

-¿Cuánto me pagaras? -habló seria.

-Es la primera vez que me hablas de pagos. –rio.

-Nada es gratis en la vida...

-Bueno, hablemos de negocios… una salida a beber a la playa.

-No quiero ir a la playa contigo -se negó rotundamente.

-No dirás eso cuando estemos en la playa, entre las rocas haciendo a Erika Junior. –sonrió.

-Eso no pasará- trató de ser seria, sin embargo no pudo evitar terminar sonriendo también.

-Bueno, mmm... eres una negociante difícil -la besó en la mejilla. -qué te parece, una invitación a beber a mi habitación.

-No quiero ir a tu cuarto -volvió a negarse.

-No dirás eso cuando estemos en mi cama con dosel haciendo a Nevra Junior. –volvió a sonreír mordaz.

-Quizás con cuantas has estado en tu pieza practicado para hacer a Nevra Junior… -bufó.

-¿Pero que estoy percibiendo aquí?… ¿desde cuándo la humana se pone celosa?

-No estoy celando… solo te digo… hasta el momento tus propuestas de pago no me convencen. –se cruzó de brazos.

-Un beso sincero...

-Eso me gustaría -respondió la oji violeta.

-¿Lo quieres por adelantado?

-No, primero te ayudaré. –sonrió.

Ambos comenzaron a trabajar en el informe que tenía que realizar el líder de guardia.

-¿No les importará si no es tu letra?

-Estos informes nunca los escribo yo, generalmente me ayuda la mejor de la guardia que es Moyra –sintió a la chica tensarse por lo que aferró más sus brazos al abdomen de la muchacha. –Y otras veces le pedía ayuda a Karenn, aunque por lo general es Moyra quien me ayuda, nos ubicamos en la biblioteca y escribe mientras yo le dicto.

-Aaah, entonces ¿siempre debes hacer este papeleo?

-Si –le besó la mejilla.

-¿Para qué son exactamente?

-Por ejemplo, debo anotar cual será el proceso de entrenamiento por el que deberán pasar, a nivel general y a nivel individual, todo hasta que lleguen a la par con sus compañeros más antiguos. También debo especificar a qué tipo de misiones deben ir. Por ejemplo –sacó una hoja- Aquí sale el retrato –indicó- y luego dice su nombre… Anya. Más abajo sale su lugar de nacimiento, Anya vivía en Balenvia por lo que en las misiones a Balenvia, la más apta para ir es ella.

-Entiendo… pero… ¿Por qué fuimos nosotros a Balenvia?

-Porque la situación era insostenible, cuando la misión sube de rango de dificultad, se envía directamente a un líder de guardia junto a uno o dos personas más, depende de la misión.

-Entiendo… ¿Te gustan las misiones?

-Me encantan –habló el vampiro- sobre todo si tengo que salir del C.G, aunque ahora como estás tú, han ido perdiendo el valor ese tipo de misiones. En unos meses más debo ir al reino de Jade del Norte, por temas políticos debe ir un líder junto a un acompañante en representación a la guardia de Eel. Por lo general voy yo…

-Pero… ¿y Miiko?

-A Miiko no le gusta ir a ese reino, algún día sabrás por qué… –sonrió- Ezarel en un tonto relacionándose con los demás, y Valkyon es muy serio, como yo soy un ser carismático, casi siempre debo ir yo –rio. - Siempre voy con Chrome, a él le gusta salir, ya sabes…

-Si –sonrió la castaña.

-Este año pediré que vayas conmigo… me gustaría que conocieras más Eldarya.

-¿Crees que me dejen ir?

-¡Claro que sí!, yo no iré sin ti este año, y como te dije, quiero que conozcas ese reino.

-¿Y Chrome?

-Chrome ya conoce ese lugar, tu no… él lo entenderá no te preocupes.

Siguieron trabajando por horas. De vez en cuando el vampiro se paraba para ir a buscar el desayuno, o el almuerzo. Cuando el papeleo terminó, el pelinegro acomodó las fichas en el portafolio y volvió a recostarse.

-Tienes la frente caliente, con lo de tu pie, se me olvidó decirle a Eweleïn para que la había llamado realmente- sonrió. –Me voy a levantar para ir a pedirle a Eweleïn que venga y también para dejar el papeleo y citar a mis nuevos guardias.

-¿Ya te vas? …quédate un rato más… recuerda que me debes el pago.-lo abrazó.

Con cuidado la tomó de la mejilla para acercarla a él. Sus labios se juntaron en un beso, luego en otro y en otro beso hasta que por fin el vampiro se detuvo sobre los labios de ella para saborearlos más lentamente. Recostados en la cama, con una mano, él la abrazó por la cintura para apegarla más a él mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla. Poco a poco, los besos comenzaron a ser más animados, fue así como sus lenguas empezaron a encontrarse. Ella pasó sus manos hasta la cara de él, para así apegarla más a ella, así estuvieron, entre besos y más besos, por mucho rato. El azabache decidió terminar con la oleada de besos, la miró cálidamente a los ojos para dejarle un último beso en la frente.

-Te hablé del tiempo… que debías darme un tiempo- susurró el nocturno mientras acariciaba suavemente los labios de la oji violeta con la yema de sus dedos.

-Si –respondió ella en un susurro.

-Dame el tiempo necesario, no será eterno, espérame, porque cuando decida que él tiempo ha caducado y me arme de valor para decirle basta a mi vida… ese día y eternamente, detendré mi tiempo para dártelo todo a ti.

.

.

.

 _ **Guest:**_ Él la aceptará, de hecho, Nevra ya está domado solo faltan algunas cosillas ;)

 _ **B.K.R**_ : No sientas pena ni bronca, jeje, aún queda mucho por escribir por lo que todo puede pasar :3

 _ **Raily:**_ La canción es hermosa, y sí, como dije, aún queda mucho por contar, por lo que de aquí hasta el final de la historia pueden pasar muchas cosas. Que genial que seamos compatriotas chilenas jajaja XD


	28. Juramento

**Juramento**

Moyra era una de las seguidoras del gran líder de la guardia Sombra. Desde que ambos se vieron, congeniaron de manera inmediata, pues él necesitaba seguidoras que alimentaban su egocentrismo y ella, gracias a la atracción que sentía por él, se ofrecía de manera voluntaria para "atenderlo" cada vez que él lo requiriera, todo a cambio de algunos cumplidos, de algunos toqueteos y de algunos besos. No había mucho pudor entre ellos dos, debido a eso, ambos generaron una gran confianza entre sí, tanta confianza como para que él se sacara el parche que cubría su ojo ante ella.

Su confianza radicaba más que todo en hacer misiones juntos, pues ella era la guardiana más destacada dentro de la guardia sombra, por lo que poco a pomo ella se fue ganando el título de mano derecha de Nevra.

La chica de orejas gatunas, trataba de llevar siempre su pelo recogido para que así el pelinegro tuviera buena vista sobre su cuello. En cada misión con él trataba de usar tonos melosos, de llevar faldas cortas, tratando de seducirlo, sin embargo, aunque todo esto pasara, el vampiro seguía reticente para con ella, dándole a entender que ella no era más que un juego.

La relación de ambos fue decayendo cada vez más, sobre todo después de la llegada de la humana a la guardia. Su jefe se la pasaba tras la castaña, siguiéndola en todo momento, incansable, no se rendía, incluso, más de una vez vio al crepuscular molesto debido a los celos que sentía cuando otros se acercaran al "primor". Cuando la pelirroja se atrevió a preguntarle a Nevra quien era el "primor", él la miró con una sonrisa, de esas que a ella la derretían en el acto.

-Es una ratoncita hiperquinética que recorre de aquí para allá- se fue riendo despreocupadamente con la mano en el cinturón.

Tiempo más tarde la joven vio como dicha "ratoncita" se tiraba encima de los brazos de Nevra cuando este venía llegando de una misión. Desde ese momento prometió odiarla, prometió hacer relucir lo peor de la chica ante Nevra, para que así este se diera cuenta de que Erika no era alguien de fiar.

A pesar de que corría el rumor por el C.G, de que Nevra se la pasaba metido en la habitación de la humana, ella no se rendía, tratando de explotar lo peor de la faelienne para exponerlo ante su jefe. Deseaba que la oji violeta supiera que ella y el líder de la guardia Sombra iban juntos a las misiones, anhelaba que la humana supiera que ella dormía dentro de una carpa con el crepuscular, y por sobre todo soñaba con la idea de que la castaña supiera que Nevra se apegaba por las noches a su cuello mientras estaban en misiones, que supiera que él, quizás como acto reflejo propio de su especie, tendía a acariciarle el cuello antes de mordisquearlo, lamentablemente la misión era de tan alto rango que nadie podía saber eso. Ni siquiera se podía dar el gusto de que al menos la faelienne se diera cuenta de que era ella quien acompañaba al vampiro a las misiones.

Moyra iba a su lado en total silencio. El calor abrasador del sol hacía mella en los dos, tanto así que sus pieles comenzaban a ponerse rojas y sudorosas. Jefe y subordinada volvían al C.G en una misión realizada hacia el sur, se habían ido desde hace una semana y media, por lo que ambos querían llegar pronto a la ciudad, sin embargo…

-Nevi- habló de pronto. -deberíamos descansar, aún nos quedan algunas horas para llegar.

Él la miró para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo, justo en la posición del sol.

-Bien -apostilló cansino –pero descansemos cerca de un estanque para que podamos abastecernos.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo, se sentaron al borde de este para descansar de aquella travesía que habían recorrido.

-Hace calor- se quejó la pelirroja. -me daría un baño aquí mismo -le sonrió.

-...

-Podríamos darnos un baño -sugirió la chica con una sonrisa mordaz.

-Tienes diez minutos para que te des un baño si quieres, yo no quiero... -tomó un sorbo de agua.

-Mmm...¿te ocurre algo conmigo? -lo miró con duda. -antes habrías accedido de inmediato.

-Estoy cansado Moyra, no quiero un baño.

-Quizás un masaje te ayudaría. -se acercó a los hombros del azabache.

-Moyra... -se exasperó- aprovecha de descansar.

-Bien... -se molestó- no sé qué razón te hace estar tan alejado de mí -comenzó a quejarse.

-No estoy alejado, te estoy tratando como debe tratar un jefe a una subordinada.

-¡A la humana la tratas diferente! -habló con desdén.

-Ella no es una guardiana que esté bajo mi cargo...

-¡Ella no te conviene! Es tonta, aburrida, en la guardia no hace nada que amerite importancia -sonrió burlona- solo se dedica a merodear, a mostrarse por ahí y a cumplir algunos trabajos que le dan los gatos...

-Mmm... -volvió a tomar agua.

-Nevi -se acercó peligrosamente al vampiro- no quiero que me cambies por ella. Enserio que ella no te conviene -insistió- ni siquiera es de este mundo... no sabe nada de tí como yo... no sabe nada de nada. Debería estar en una escuela de niños… es más, debería estar en un burdel con las ropas que lleva...

-¿Qué dijiste?

-La verdad -aseguró molesta- le gusta mostrar sus pechos utilizando escotes... y siempre se mira de forma extraña con Leiftan, lo peor –siguió quejándose- es que después se acerca a ti y tú le crees... no te das cuenta de que es una put...

-Erika jamás se ha comportado de esa manera como tú dices, y tampoco se pasea por el C.G con el fin de mostrar su escote... y si lo hace ¿qué tiene de malo? Que muestre todo lo que se le dé la gana porque tiene el cuerpo de una diosa... mejor para mí si se pasea con esos escotes... me sirve para recrear la vista.

-¡Es indecente que muestre todo...!

-Indecente sería que no mostrara nada, pero como tiene que mostrar, aprovecha de hacerlo, a parte de su escote debería sacar a relucir más pierna, es más, cuando la vea le diré que acorte más su short... ahí sí que se me alegraría el único ojo bueno que tengo.

-Eres imposible... -se alejó de él. -Quiero llegar luego al C.G.… y supongo que tu también quieres llegar rápido para meterte a la pieza de la prostituta de la humana. -se levantó. -¿Nos podemos ir ya?

-Te lo voy a decir una sola vez, alto y claro -el aura desanimada del vampiro se hizo más inquietante para la pelirroja- no quiero que vuelvas a tratar a Erika de prostituta ¡¿entendiste?! -alzó la voz.

-Nevi yo...

-¡Nevi nada!... supongo que ya descansaste así que vamos... –molesto se levantó y comenzó a caminar dejando a chica gatuna atrás.

La joven no se dirigió a él para hablarle, ni siquiera para preguntarle cosas. Hubo un silencio totalmente incómodo y sepulcral durante el resto de viaje. El trabajo en equipo era nulo entre los dos, tanto así que avanzaron rápidamente con el fin de no acampar esa noche en medio del bosque, porque, aunque a la pelirroja le gustara, ella no quería nada con el líder de su guardia, a menos que él le hablara primero... y así fue, al llegar al C.G.

-Miiko me dijo que debíamos los dos dar el reporte, así que vamos de inmediato, debido a la hora, mañana me encargo yo de hacer el informe.

-Bueno- sonrió la chica satisfecha de que él le hablara.

Nevra caminaba con los dedos cruzados mientras rezaba al oráculo para que no se cruzaran con Erika. Nervioso, ambos caminaban en silencio y para cuando llegaron a la sala de cristal él supo que su petición había sido escuchada.

-Chicos- habló Miiko cuando los vio. -¿cómo están?, ¿cómo les fue?

-Bien -Nevra tomó la palabra. -Llegamos bien, sin embargo, no traemos noticias...

-¿No encontraron nada?...-preguntó Miiko mientras se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos.

-Nada... -corroboró Moyra.

-Descartemos esa zona del mapa entonces- llegó Leiftan con un gran mapa de Eldarya.

-Han revisado gran parte del territorio... sin embargo... sabemos que están aquí... -Miiko tenía una mano en su mentón. -Bien... deberían escribir el reporte ahora, pero... me imagino que ambos están cansados. Mañana pueden hacerlo... Nevra- miró al crepuscular- quiero hablar contigo -miró a Leiftan y a Moyra quienes seguían en la sala- a solas... por favor. -El resto de integrantes entendió la señal de la kitsune por lo que salieron inmediatamente de la habitación.

El ambiente entre el azabache y la azabache era extraño, Nevra era un respetado líder y miembro de la guardia brillante, sin embargo, Miiko también lo era y no era cualquier líder, era la líder de todos los que vivían en la ciudad de Eel, por lo que al vampiro comenzó a surgirle la ansiedad por saber que era lo que su jefa le iba a decir.

-Siéntate- la kitsune se sentó mientras le indicaba con la mano para que él se acomodara frente a ella. La chica lo miró calmadamente mientras él le devolvía la misma mirada, ambos frente a frente. Cada vez que la pelinegra citaba a alguno de los líderes, o era para amonestarlos, o era para comenzar con una conversación que a ella le generaba un dilema... un gran dilema. -Nevra- comenzó la chica zorro- ¿cómo van realmente las misiones?

-Bien -respondió el vampiro.

-Me refiero a que... yo... me han llegado rumores...

-¿Que rumores Miiko? No me asustes. -la conversación se estaba tornando entre seria y delicada.

-Pues... -se sonrojó- me han llegado rumores de que... -se aclaró nerviosa la garganta- de que...

-¿Si?

-Me han llegado rumores de que... bueno ... no son solo rumores... yo también he notado que...

-Miiko -la tomó del brazo de manera cariñosa tratando de transmitirle seguridad. -tú nunca andas con rodeos... solo dime.

-Bien... me han llegado rumores de que tú tienes una relación romántica... -la cara de la chica se puso completamente roja, al verla, el crepuscular no pudo evitar reírse, no lo diría nunca, pero se enternecía y a la vez le divertía cada vez que la pelinegra trataba de abarcar temas amorosos. -no me han dicho con quién, pero intuyo más o menos de quien se puede tratar… si es que el rumor es real. A lo que quiero llegar es que... nosotros dos, no somos amigos íntimos, ya sabes... no nos sentamos a conversar temas personales mientras tomamos té... eso no pasa entre nosotros dos y sabes que no hago eso con nadie...

-Si lo sé -el vampiro sonrió.

-Bueno, quería preguntarte si... -comenzó nuevamente nerviosa, sin duda esos temas no se le daban muy bien.

-Sí...-interrumpió el vampiro- con Erika.

-Pues, cuando me dijeron- se relajó para dedicarle una sonrisa- me sentí muy feliz por tí.

-Gracias Miiko -el crepuscular la miró cálidamente.

-No sé qué motivos tendrán para que todo sea en secreto, pero... me alegro por tí, y también me alegro por ella. Tú no eres un mal chico y sé que en el fondo ella no es una mala chica... espero que algún día puedan tomarse de la mano sin necesidad de velar por lo que piense el resto, no me gustaría que les pasara lo que me pasó a mí con Lance... -sus ojos se tornaron tristes, llenos de aquella melancolía que la envolvía desde hace años.

-No te preocupes Miiko, me aseguraré de que eso no pase...

-Es que... si estás junto a Erika, te quería replantear la idea de que vayas con Moyra... te pedí que la misión debía ser secreta, pero... ¿qué pensará ella si se llegase a enterar?

-Miiko, yo seguiré en las misiones con Moyra. Erika es bastante mayor para entender que soy un líder y que debo ir acompañado...

-¿Pero pensará lo mismo cuando sepa que te ibas con ella por días, o cuando sepa que dormían en una misma carpa?

-No pensará eso, pero la convenceré, por ahora, sabes que son importantes estas misiones a las que vamos...

-También te quería hablar de eso Nevra -la kitsune se acomodó en el asiento- ¿recuerdas el juramento que tuviste que recitar al convertirte en un líder?

-Claro que sí, eso no se olvida.

-¿Recuerdas cuál era el primer principio de tu juramento?

-"Juro proteger a cada una de las personas que conforman la ciudad de Eel, no importando su sexo, su edad o su tamaño, porque esa será mi nueva responsabilidad" -recitó el vampiro con una mano levantada y la otra en su corazón.

-Esa es nuestra responsabilidad, pero... ¿estás dispuesto a hacer todo por salvar a estas personas?, ¿estás dispuesto a transgredir tus principios morales para cumplir con ese juramento?, ¿estás incluso dispuesto a dañar a las personas que amas, solo para cumplir con ese juramento?, cuando encontremos lo que andamos buscando en esta misión, sabes que tendrás que tomar decisiones difíciles con respecto a Erika...

...

...

-Bájate Shai... ¿Shaitán? -entre la oscuridad, el nocturno no logró distinguir a su familiar quien por costumbre se tendía encima de las tapas de su cama. Se acercó hasta el velador para tocar una vela azul que le había regalado Ezarel hace algunos años atrás. Sin fósforo, con tan solo tocarla, la vela iluminaba todo el lugar, sin embargo, al ver por los alrededores, no había rastros del familiar. Esto por supuesto le causó bastante extrañeza al crepuscular debido a que venían llegando de un viaje largo por lo que el perro obviamente debía estar cansado.

El pelinegro se fue a bañar utilizando solo el jabón de Erika y luego bajó a comer la cena antes de ir a acostarse. Por la hora, había muy poca gente en la cantina, por lo que pidió una sopa liviana, la bebió rápidamente y se fue a dormir. Al llegar nuevamente a su habitación vio que el can aún no llegaba.

-Qué raro... ¿dónde se habrá metido?... -habló solo.

Se cambió de ropa a algo más cómodo y aún con el pelo húmedo salió de la habitación para caminar sigilosamente hasta el cuarto de la castaña. Al llegar frente a la puerta, giró la manilla de manera lenta y sin ruido, tal como una sombra.

-Ahora confirmo que los rumores son ciertos...

Rápidamente el vampiro miró de dónde provenía la voz hasta ver a la kitsune pasando por el pasillo. Con una sonrisa, el pelinegro puso un dedo frente a sus labios.

-Shhh- le giñó el ojo y se metió a la habitación.

Miró rápidamente la estancia, la chica estaba acostada durmiendo mientras que a su lado estaba nada más y nada menos que el traidor del año. Lo peor es que el desgraciado ocupaba la otra mitad de la cama.

-Shaitán- susurró molesto hasta que vio que el animal abrió los ojos. -Córrete para acostarme yo -pesadamente el can se paró para acomodarse finalmente a los pies de la cama por el lado de la castaña.

El nocturno se deslizó por entre las sabanas hasta sentir la espalda de la muchacha, al hacerlo, se apegó muy cerca de ella mientras dejaba su brazo en la cintura. Cerró los ojos para sentir el pelo de ella, su olor tan característico y que a él tanto le fascinaba.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que la chica se dio vuelta.

-¿Ya llegaste o estoy soñando? -habló adormilada.

-Llegue, estoy aquí -sonrió para dejarle un beso en los labios. -te quiero.

-También te quiero -bostezó.

-Parece que Shaitán ya se adaptó a la nueva casa -sonrió el pelinegro.

-Si -aún seguía con los ojos entre cerrados- aunque tú eres el que no te debes acostumbrar... tú tienes tu habitación.

-Prefiero dormir con mi mujer. -volvió a besarla.

Esa noche ambos durmieron abrazados, cuando la luz del sol alumbró la habitación, con pereza, el vampiro abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que ya era de día y de que su cálida chica no estaba junto a él. Se dio vuelta en la cama para mirar hacia la ventana cuando vio sentada en el sillón y apoyada en la mesita a la humana, sin duda escribía en aquel diario que él había decidido no mirar. No iba a negar que le llamaba mucho la atención poder leer el contenido del diario, por lo que se sentó en la cama, haciéndose totalmente el desentendido y enfocó su vista de halcón en aquellas páginas. Entre lo que alcanzó a ver, varias veces distinguió su nombre en lo escrito por la castaña, eso llamó más a su curiosidad, por lo que se estiró un poco más…

-¿Ya despertaste? –se volvió la castaña.

-Si –respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué estás espiando? –preguntó.

-No estaba espiando nada –se defendió- solo me estaba estirando –estiró sus brazos actuando como si de verdad hubiera estado haciendo eso. -¿Cuándo me vas a devolver el kimono y el cinturón?... ladronzuela de ropa –se levantó, nuevamente con la escondida excusa de ver el diario, lamentablemente la chica captó el doble sentido de aquellos movimientos por lo cerró de inmediato la agenda.

-Lo puse a lavar… más tarde tengo que ir a retirarlo. –se levantó para abrazar al vampiro.

-¿Cuándo me vas a devolver mis productos de belleza?

-Están encima de la repisa, llévatelos cuando quieras, no los he vuelto a ocupar.

-Más te vale, porque si le falta mucho vas a tener que pagármelos tú –sonrió- y con besos…

-No –sonrió. -¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

-La verdad, mal, aún faltarán misiones por hacer.

-Pero… recién volviste anoche, estuviste fuera de la ciudad por más de una semana…

-Lo sé, y lo siento…-Pero como líder debo seguir, ese es mi deber. –la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Solo pido que te cuides –cerró los ojos.

-Siempre hago eso- sonrió tiernamente- y de paso te protegeré a ti, ese es mi juramento de líder. –la besó. –Tengo que ir a hacer el reporte, ¿me leerías unas páginas del libro antes de que me vaya?

-Bueno –se rio para luego besarlo.

En el primer cajón del velador estaba aquel libro. Al abrirlo se sumergieron en aquel mundo mágico que a ella tanto le gustaba y que a él le comenzaba a gustar poco a poco. Sin duda eran un mundo distante al que vivían, sin embargo, en algo se parecían ambos universos, en donde el peligro inminente se gestaba y nacía desde las sombras.

…

…

Hola chicas o chicos, gracias leer y por los review, ya me tengo que ir a la uni así que les dejo el capítulo a su entera disposición, como me gusta responder comentarios, pero estoy atrasada eso lo haré la próxima vez que suba capitulo, que posiblemente sea el día viernes. Hasta pronto :3


	29. Complot

Hola, volví para dejarles un nuevo capítulo…

Como siempre gracias a las personas que dejan :D

 _(voy por orden)_

 ** _Guest:_** ohh :3 muchas gracias.

 ** _Guest:_** gracias, me alegro de que te gusten los capítulos.

 ** _B.K.R:_** y cada vez será más salseante… por eso advertí al principio que Nevra será un picaroncillo xD

 ** _Princesa Kurai_** : yo igual pienso que lo perdona muy fácil pero igual pienso que él necesita tiempo por lo que ella debe entenderlo… por ahora la trama debe irse desarrollando poco a poco y de manera "pacífica" xD

 ** _Midmei_** : Precisamente eso quería que entendieran jaja que la culpa no es de él… han pasado 84 años desde que no aparecías jaja

 ** _Guest:_** jaja muchas gracias ;D

 **Por último, quería decirles que ya tengo el final de la historia, por lo que tengo pensado, creo… creo que va a haber una tercera y última temporada más un epilogo (capítulo aparte) no sé si será buena o mala noticia para ustedes, sin embargo los acontecimientos, ustedes saben que me gusta describirlos muy bien, con mucho detalle por lo que la historia no avanza para nada de rápido… por eso me demoraré mucho… en fin … disfruten el capítulo :D**

.

.

 ** _Complot_**

-Bueno- dijo el crepuscular mientras se acomodaba la bufanda. - ¿Habrá que fijar un día para el entrenamiento de las guardias?

Ykhar lo miró con sueño mientras Kero anotaba algunas cosas en la libreta. Eran las ocho de la mañana, hora perfecta para la primera reunión del día, por lo que la guardia brillante en plenitud se encontraba en la sala de cristal. Todo aquel grupo selecto estaba sentado frente a una mesa para definir los próximos entrenamientos y una que otra misión que se llevaría a cabo.

-Si -habló Kero aún con la nariz pegada en el papeleo. -si no hay ninguna misión en los próximos días, las tres guardias completas podrán realizar un entrenamiento masivo... o, dicho de otra manera, la competición anual. Además, se dará el premio a la guardia que tenga más puntaje con respecto a las misiones que se hayan llevado a cabo hasta la fecha.

-Perfecto -habló el vampiro con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, todo debido a que su guardia había sido ganadora de ambos premios desde hacía cinco años seguidos.

Todos los que estaban en la sala lo miraron mientras se compadecían de los miembros que estaban en su guardia. No cabía la menor duda, que aquella noticia provocaría que el pelinegro hiciera entrenamientos intensivos para toda la guardia sombra, prácticamente todos los que estaban en la reunión, sabían lo riguroso que era el nocturno con los entrenamientos, así como también lo contento y efusivo que se ponía cada vez que su guardia sobresalía.

-Aún no empiezan los "juegos" y ya te crees ganador. -se burló el elfo.

-Bueno... ¿qué quieres que te diga? -habló dejando toda modestia de lado- es difícil tener una guardia que destaque del resto, sin embargo, se valora el esfuerzo de tu guardia.

-No contestaste a lo que yo te dije. -habló serio.

-Bueno... ¿qué quieres que te diga? -apostilló con presunción- a veces hay que hacer oídos sordos ante la envidia.

Al oír esto último el oji verde no pudo evitar sonreír puesto que le hacía gracia la forma de hablar de su amigo.

-Sigamos con la reunión por favor- Miiko golpeó suavemente la mesa para captar la atención. -si en los próximos días llegan todos los miembros del C.G y además no hay misiones, se llevará a cabo la gran competencia anual de las guardias y la entrega de premios a la guardia que tenga más puntaje.

Las personas que estaban en la sala comenzaron a aplaudir por la llegada del evento.

-Como todos los años la guardia brillante organizará este acontecimiento, y como siempre dicha organización será sin la participación de los líderes de guardia. Si encontramos algún fisgón mientras nosotros estemos planeando el desarrollo del evento se le descontarán puntos a la guardia al que esté asociado la persona que encontremos espiando.

Los tres líderes asintieron al unísono.

-¿Alguna cosa que añadir? -esperó unos segundos, pero al ver que nadie habló, la kitsune decidió levantar la sesión.

Todos los que estaban reunidos en la sala salieron hasta el pasillo. Los tres líderes comenzaron a caminar hasta la biblioteca, al llegar se sentaron puesto que Ykhar y Kero aún no llegaban.

-Hablando de competencia -comenzó el crepuscular- ¿cómo irá mi guardia en los puntos de este mes? –caminó lentamente hasta el tablón de puntajes, enfocó su vista al puntaje de la guardia sombra cuando sintió que el mundo se le vino encima.

-¡¿Quééé?! -exclamó el azabache.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Valkyon se acercó preocupado mientras Ezarel se mantenía sentado con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Mi...mi... ¡mi guardia va de las segundas! -miró serio al elfo quien ya no aguantaba la risa. -¡¿me puedes decir cuál es el chiste?! -exclamó molesto. De pronto miró a Valkyon quien también estaba estupefacto. -¡¿Se podría saber qué clase de artimañas usas para que tu guardia esté de las primeras?!- soltó serio.

-La "artimaña" se llama Erika- dijo Ykhar entre risas- la humana que pide misiones todo el día y a cada rato.

-Parece que vas a tener que mantener más ocupada a tu faelienne si es que quieres que tu guardia esté a la cabeza nuevamente. -dijo sarcásticamente el oji verde mientras se acercaba al escritorio para recoger los papeles que Ykhar le tenía.

Al oír eso el vampiro miró molesto a su amigo puesto que había utilizado el término de "tu faelienne" frente a Ykhar. Al darse cuenta de la mirada matadora del crepuscular, el peli azul decidió hacerle frente por última vez- bueno querido amigo, creo que te salió gente en el camino... o mejor dicho... te salió una humana en el camino. -habló con su típica sonrisa burlona en el rostro para luego retirarse por fin con las manos llenas de papeles.

-Sigo yo- Valkyon se acercó a Ykhar- necesito ese sello urgentemente…

-Sí, no te preocupes- habló la coneja- ayer fui donde Miiko para pedir el sello pero no estaba así que la busqué por todo el C.G. Primero la busqué por la cocina porque creí que ahí podía estar comiendo pero no estaba ahí y en vez de encontrarme con ella me encontré con Karuto…–tomó aire- estaba cocinando el almuerzo que eran papás con... -la cobriza casi se atoraba por hablarle a Valkyon ignorando totalmente que este necesitaba el sello de manera urgente -luego se me ocurrió ir a la herrería porque pensé que estaría con Jamón, pero no fue así –volvió a tomar aire- Jamón estaba solo así que le pregunté ¿dónde está? Miiko y él me respondió que no sabía así que seguí buscándola por la enfermería pero solo estaba Eweleïn como siempre estudiando me dijo muchas cosas interesantes... -Valkyon la miraba impasible mientras la chica seguía conversando sin aún darle el sello.

El crepuscular miraba la escena y decidió intervenir con la mayor "sutileza" posible.

-Ykhar… deja de coquetear y dale pronto el sello…

-¡¿Qué?!... noo… ¡yo no estoy ligando! –exclamó mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.

-Nevra no seas así –lo reprendió el moreno. –Ykhar –se volvió hacia ella- si quieres después hablamos, ahora necesito el sello.

-Si… lo siento –se volvió hacia un cajón para darle el sello- aquí tienes, lo siento.

-Gracias Ykhar- habló el moreno y se fue.

El vampiro la miró con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que la cobriza, totalmente ruborizada, se volvía para darle luego los papeles a Nevra.

-Aquí tienes tus cosas- le dijo molesta. –puedes irte.

-Solo te molesto –rio.

-No es gracioso- le mostró la lengua.

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar…

-¿A qué? –preguntó molesta.

-A hacerte gancho con Valky –le guiñó el ojo mientras le daba codazos.

-Metete en tus cosas mejor… celestino de pacotilla.

-Uy que pesada… yo solo te quería ayudar…

-¿Desde cuándo andas de casamentero tú? –interrumpió Ezarel quien nuevamente iba llegando a la biblioteca – Ykhar, no lo tomes en cuenta, no es capaz ni de proponerle matrimonio a Erika y anda dando consejos de amor.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Nevra.

-¿Te quieres casar con Erika? –preguntó la coneja.

-¡No!

-¿Cómo qué no? –habló nuevamente el elfo- te la pasas de enamorado ahora, es más –miró a Ykhar- el otro día estaba lloriqueando porque la humana se había enojado con él.

La chica comenzó a reírse mientras se imaginaba a Nevra llorando arrastrándose por los corredores.

-Son unos pesados… me voy –habló molesto el vampiro para luego salir de la biblioteca con los documentos en la mano mientras escuchaba como el par se reía a sus espaldas. El crepuscular caminó a su habitación para leer los papeles más tranquilamente, sin embargo, antes de internarse en la habitación se cruzó con Erika.

\- ¡Que alguien me pellizque para saber que no estoy muerto, puesto que el hermoso ángel que va pasando frente a mí, solo me puede indicar que estoy en el cielo! -exclamó mientras la miraba divertido.

-Hola -habló la chica.

-Te digo el piropo más lindo y me respondes con un hola -puso cara triste.

-Hola Nevra ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Estaba molesto con la clasificación de mi guardia, pero ahora te veo a ti y se me pasó el enojo- se acercó peligroso a ella. -¿me ayudarías con mi papeleo?

-¿Cuánto me vas a pagar? -sonrió la castaña.

-¿Unos besos y unos abrazos serán suficientes?

-No –rio.

-Aprovecha las rebajas primor porque no todos los días voy a estar a tu alcance- alzó las cejas de manera sugerente.

-Jaja pero que me darás a cambio- la oji violeta estaba cayendo, comenzado a estirar lentamente sus brazos para cargar algunos documentos.

-¿Pasar tiempo conmigo no es suficiente acaso? -le susurró al oído.

-¡Erika!... -interrumpió Ezarel- Ykhar está desocupada para que vayas a buscar tus misiones -sonrió burlón. -... y... ¿enserio Nevra?, ¿de toda tu lista de piropos elegiste el de la rebaja? ...Erika –miró a la castaña- Nevra tiene muchas rebajas porque ya está más que re utilizado por las chicas de mi guardia y de su guardia -la molestó- si hasta los chicos de la obsidiana le comenzaron a decir "el reciclable".

Por primera vez el vampiro conoció lo que era la vergüenza al ver la cara de asombro de su chica. Los colores rojo intenso se le subieron a la pálida cara del pelinegro, mientras que sus hombros comenzaron a elevarse poco a poco, como si el azabache quisiera esconderse del mundo.

-E...e...eso es mentira- balbuceó.

-Además Erika... no caigas, él solo quiere retrasarte para que no hagas misiones puesto que su guardia va de las segundas -lo acuso.

-¡N...noo! Erika no le creas -se defendió rápidamente -solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo y tampoco me dicen el reciclable.

La faelienne lo miró seria, mientras el peli azul sonreía al ver a su amigo tan nervioso.

-A todo esto, Erika antes de que vayas a ver a Ykhar, necesito que vengas conmigo. -miró con burla al vampiro- tenemos que hablar a solas.

-¿Qué cosa tienen que hablar? -miró molesto al elfo.

-Cosas que a tí no te incumben. -se acercó para tomar del brazo a la castaña y alejarla del vampiro. -Vamos. -se alejaron a vista del azabache quien no podía replicar por culpa de la pesada carpeta que llevaba entre manos.

Aún sonrojado vio como descaradamente el líder de la absenta se acercó al oído de la faelienne para susurrarle algo. De pronto la pareja paró para volverse hacia el pelinegro.

-Adiós reciclable. -se burló la humana mientras el peli azul se tapaba la cara de la risa que le producía ver a su amigo tan nervioso y sin palabras.

Ambos siguieron caminando dejando solo al líder de la sombra. Entre molesto y nervioso, entró a su alcoba y comenzó a leer el papeleo, todo eso le llevó varios minutos. Al término, fue a dejar la carpeta y caminó hasta la cantina para tomar el desayuno, ahí encontró a la faelienne sentada comiendo un aperitivo. Con desayuno en mano se acercó sigiloso hasta ella para sentarse a su lado. Su orgullo le dictaba no hablarle, pero su corazón quería otra cosa. Dividido la observó hasta que ella le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió tiernamente. Si bien él mismo había impuesto que en lugares públicos debían tener cero muestras de cariño, el vampiro estaba indeciso. Al ver la hermosa sonrisa que ella le daba, él se la devolvió mientras que osadamente le daba un corto beso en la sien a la chica.

-Te quiero hermosa -le susurró al oído para luego volver a comer lo que tenía en su plato.

-También te quiero- dijo entre risas -lamento si me fui hace un rato.

-¿Cuándo me dejaste botado como un perro para irte con otro hombre? -comentó dramáticamente.

-Jajaja no te deje como un perro.

-Fue parecido... ¿de qué hablaron?, ¿qué te dijo? -preguntó desinteresadamente, aunque en su interior exigía una explicación.

-¿Celos?

-Puede ser.

-Pero nosotros no somos nada para que sientas celos.

-¿Como que no somos nada? Somos amigos con derechos reservados. -sonrió de lado.

-Aun así, no te contare lo que me dijo... más tarde sabrás. -no lo miró y se volvió a su plato.

-No te pongas así hermosa- la miró con suplica- que seamos amigos con derecho reservado no es tan malo.

-Claro... si tú lo dices. –ironizó.

-Además... yo también me siento herido... me dijiste reciclable.

-¿Es mentira?

-Claro que si …o sea... yo no hablaría de reciclaje -la miró picarón.

-¿Cómo le dirías entonces?

-Bueno es un don ser perfecto mi amor. -la chica lo miró con una sonrisa- no puedo evitar que todas me busquen.

-Pero supongo que si puedes evitar otras cosas...

-¿Cosas como qué? -la abordó.

-Olvídalo. -comenzó a levantarse del asiento cuando el nocturno la tomó del brazo e hizo que se sentara nuevamente. Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, miró hacia todos lados y al corroborar que no había nadie en la cantina le dio, en la boca, un beso extremadamente sonoro y largo.

-Esto es para que pienses en mí todo el día- le susurró de forma picarona.

-No podré pensar en tí primor- habló la castaña utilizando el mismo tono de voz que el vampiro- tengo una "cita" con Ezarel.

-Ese orejón no te conviene preciosa, - le sonrió- él no es como yo, él no tiene todo lo que yo tengo. -comentó con aires de grandeza.

-¿Que se supone que tienes tú que no tenga él? -lo miró inquisitiva.

-Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, y cuando seas menos inocente te mostrare lo que...

-Olvídalo -lo interrumpió- no quiero saberlo.

-Algún día querrás saberlo primor- ronroneó mientras se echaba galantemente un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-En fin... ya me voy -se despidió del azabache.

-¡Espero que esas "citas" no sean un complot en contra de la clasificación de mi guardia! -exclamó.

-No te preocupes querido -habló la humana mientras se alejaba de la mesa en donde estaba el nocturno- si tu guardia está de las segundas no es culpa mía ni de Ezarel... -se detuvo- deberías decirles a tus amiguitas de tu guardia que se dediquen a mover el culo y que trabajen en vez de que estén seduciendo a vampiros que ya tienen dueña.

Al escucharla el azabache no pudo evitar soltar una risa de satisfacción, puesto que amaba ver como la faelienne se ponía cada día más celosa.

..

..

..

Nuevamente eran las ocho de la mañana y como siempre estaba la guardia brillante reunida.

-Bien -habló alto y claro la kitsune. -Entre los que estamos presentes, exceptuando a los líderes de guardia, hemos decidido cuál será el tema de nuestra celebración y competición...este año hemos decidido que el tema será la búsqueda.

Tanto el líder de la obsidiana como el líder de la absenta miraban impasible a Miiko, mientras que el líder de la sombra no podía ocultar lo emocionado que se encontraba en aquel momento, si hasta se llegaba a frotar las manos pensando en cómo haría sudar a los integrantes de su guardia para que ganaran esa competencia.


	30. Equipo Absediana

_**Equipo Absediana**_

Los rayos del sol alumbraron su rostro, con pereza logró abrir los ojos dándose cuenta finalmente de que ya era de día. Se estiró de la manera menos sutil posible con el fin de que su nuevo compañero de pieza también despertara, lamentablemente, él ya no estaba ahí. Se sentó encima de la cama, se refregó los ojos mientras bostezaba para luego comenzar a acicalarse el pelo para por fin terminar atándoselo. Hasta ella llegó Annie, la melomantha, quien, al no ser ya una bebé recién nacida del cascarón, pedía desesperadamente que la dueña le abriera la ventana para así salir a dar una vuelta por los aires del C.G.

Lentamente se levantó para darle acceso de salida a su familiar, se cambió de ropa, aún entre dormida, pasó su mano por la ropa que había en el closet para sacar una chaqueta con la que pudiera taparse del frío matutino. Sus brazos pasaron por la suave tela que, indescriptiblemente, olía mucho a él. Cuando se fue a mirar al espejo, además de ver en su reflejo, su cara de sueño, vio que encima de sus hombros llevaba puesto el fiel kimono que siempre utilizaba el vampiro. Dormida y sin querer se había puesto una prenda que era de él y que estaba guardada en su cómoda.

 _-¿Desde cuándo dejas tu ropa en mi armario?_ –pensó la faelienne, quien con curiosidad, caminó hasta el ropero para darse cuenta de que dentro de este, no solo había estado el kimono colgado, sino que también, Nevra había dejado un par de pantalones y un cinturón, todo eso, sin contar el perfume que había comenzado a dejar encima de la repisa, según él, para salir perfumado por las mañanas.

Si, desde aquella vez en la que él la fue a buscar a la playa, desde aquella vez en la que él le había dado a entender que quería cambiar para estar con ella, el muy desvergonzado había comenzado a dormir con ella todas las noches. El vampiro llegaba todas las noches a las 22:00 en punto para colarse en la habitación de la chica. La humana lo admitía en silencio, admitía que le encantaba sentirse acompañada por él, admitía que él podía curar aquella soledad que dejaba marcas silenciosas en ella, sin embargo, por culpa de las intromisiones del crepuscular, había tenido que cambiar un poco el estilo de vestir que utilizaba para dormir, cambiando aquellos camisones cortos casi transparentes por aquellos que fueran más largos, menos escotados y no tan traslúcidos, puesto que varias veces había pillado al vampiro traspasándola con la mirada de forma descarada. La verdad es que no le molestaba en absoluto que él la mirara, es más, le gustaba, se sentía bien saber que él tenía ojo para ella, sin embargo, eso no quitaba la cara de depravado que a veces ponía, incluso, sentía como si el chico no la estuviera mirando con un solo ojo, por lo que, pasados unos días, en la mente de la joven faelienne comenzó a surgir la remota idea de que quizás su querido Nevra no era tan tuerto como él decía.

Luego de quitarse el kimono y ponerse una prenda suya, salió directo hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y para posteriormente bajar a tomar desayuno a la cantina.

Ezarel y Erika se encontraron en el comedor y al verse acordaron sentarse juntos para desayunar.

-¿Que es todo este alboroto? -habló la faelienne mientras tomaba el pote de miel para untar al pan.

-Más tarde Miiko hará un anuncio por una competencia que hay todos los años. -le habló serio para luego impedir que la chica sacara miel -solo los adultos comemos miel. Toma ten- le alcanzó la mermelada.

-No me gusta la mermelada. -habló molesta.

-Lo siento, pero es lo único que hay- le sonrió burlón para luego sacar una cucharada grande de miel y llevársela directamente a la boca.

-¡Comparte no seas mezquino!

-Bien solo por hoy compartiré un poco -con la misma cuchara volvió a sacar un poco de miel y untó un pequeño hilo del néctar en el pan de la castaña- ahí espárcela con el dedo.

La chica miró la miel y luego miró al elfo.

-Dame el tarro.

-¡No!

-¡Quiero miel!

-¡No! ¡Es mía! Agradece que compartí esta miel contigo.

-¡Dame el tarro!

-¡No! -respondió el oji verde mientras abrazaba el tarro de miel como si su vida dependiera de ello. -Mira -apuntó a la otra mesa- ¿ese no es Nevra?

-¿Nevra? -miró la castaña mientras se arreglaba instintivamente el pelo.

-Si -desvió la atención de la faelienne mientras tomaba el pan de ella y le ponía mermelada.

-No nos ha visto.

-Al parecer no, siempre habla de sus oídos perfectos pero parece que hoy no escuchó tus gimoteos. " _Quiero miel_ " -empezó a imitarla de una manera chillona. Mientras se reía, dejó en el plato el pan de la chica rebosante de mermelada.

-Quizás está pensando en otra cosa… en el trabajo…

-Por horario hoy debe ir donde los niños del refugio.

-¿Por qué? -no despegaba los ojos del azabache sin darse cuenta aún de lo que el elfo le había dejado en el plato.

-Acuérdate de que todos tenemos otro cargo aparte del de líderes. Yo por ejemplo soy profesor de pociones -se llevó una cucharada de miel a la boca. -Le hago clases a niños, adolescentes y a los estúpidos de mi guardia.

-¿Tú? ¿Profesor? Pfff- se burló la chica.

-Soy bueno solo que no tengo paciencia, menos con los de mi guardia.

-¿Y Nevra que es?- preguntó mientras se llevaba un pan a la boca sin aún ver el contenido.

-Es profesor también -se burló el oji verde.

-¡¿Quéé?! -se atragantó.

-Cállate -la reprendió el peli azul- no seas tan escandalosa... no se tiene que dar cuenta de que estamos hablando de él.

-¿Profesor enserio?

-Sí, de historia y también de lectura y escritura. A diferencia de mí los niños lo quieren mucho, cada vez que tiene clases con ellos, los niños lo vienen a buscar.

-¿Y cómo nunca lo vi de...?

-Porque eres una humana estúpida, y porque no todas las semanas hace clases. Hay veces en las que él no hace clases porque está en misión, quizás simplemente nunca lo viste.

-Amm... quizás...-la chica siguió comiendo pan sin percatarse que este tenía mermelada mientras el elfo seguía comiéndose la miel a cucharadas.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo en la entrada del almacén, cuando todos se percataron del ruido ya era tarde, pues alrededor de 10 niños y niñas ya habían entrado al comedor para saludar al profesor Nevra. Mientras que algunos trataban de colgarse encima del cuello del pelinegro, otros se subían a su espalda para abrazarlo por detrás, otros le daban tirones en las orejas, mientras que otros, como Mery, simplemente se limitaban a robarle la comida del plato.

-¡Nevra!

-¡Tío Nevra! Escúcheme a mí.

-¡Nevra! ¿mire a Mery se está comiendo su comida?

-¡Noo!

-¡Tío Nevra! ¿puedo sacarle el parche que tiene en el ojo?

Todo ocurría rápidamente, el azabache reía y trataba de responderle a todos a la vez mientras que los niños y las niñas cada vez hacían más preguntas.

-Nevra -habló de pronto Mery- ¿es cierto que te gusta Erika? ¡Escuché decir a mi mamá que los vio detrás del cerezo y que se estaban dando besos, de esos besos que se dan los adultos!

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon al pequeño decir eso. La gran mayoría de los presentes, incluyendo a Karuto quien servía la comida, se daban cuenta de que el nocturno tenía un romance en el C.G, pues su manera mujeriega había cambiado demasiado en el último tiempo, sin embargo, de esa mayoría, pocos sabían que la mujer que tenía todas las posibilidades con él crepuscular esa la humana, todo debido a la fiesta del Lovigis. Sin importar las hipótesis que se armaran los funcionarios del cuartel, ese momento que había propiciado Mery era perfecto para conocer la verdadera realidad amorosa del azabache.

-¿Enserio? -le susurró el elfo a la faelienne- ¿no encontraron otro lugar más privado que el cerezo?

-A Nevra se le ocurrió -susurró la humana mientras que los cachetes se le ponían rojos.

-Querida, Nevra no siempre tiene las mejores ideas. La calentura puede más que él a veces -susurró mientras le sonreía burlón.

-¡No es calentura! -exclamó por lo bajo - es amo… -se aclaró la garganta- cariño... es cariño.

El elfo la escrutó serio fijándose en la expresión de convicción que la chica demostraba al hablar de Nevra.

-¡Claro que no Mery! -exclamó Nevra de pronto- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante tontera? –rio nervioso.

Al escucharlo la chica se sintió fatal... no era la única vez que la negaba frente al resto. Estaba herida, si bien, el pelinegro era un vampiro, no era motivo que él se comportara de esa manera con ella. Decidió no mostrarse triste, no ante él, no quería hacerlo sentirse importante por lo que se dispuso a ignorarlo… quería que, por una vez, él se sintiera como ella.

El azabache se levantó de su asiento para ir a dejar el plato a la cocina seguido por los pequeños, cuando caminó por entre las mesas, a lo lejos se dio cuenta de que la castaña estaba ahí y que posiblemente había escuchado, la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro producto de la felicidad que le producían los niños se borró de forma instantánea.

-Hola Erika -se acercó Mery.

-Hola Mery -saludó la chica.

-Con Nevra estábamos hablando de ti -sonrió con ternura.

-Me alegro- contestó con una sonrisa un poco fingida, sin embargo, el pequeño no se percató de eso y se despidió de la faelienne para incorporarse a los demás.

El vampiro quien aún miraba a la humana desvió su vista hacia Ezarel, quien, aún con el tarro en la mano, lo miraba de manera desaprobatoria.

Dejó su plato y antes de irse se volvió hacia la mesa donde estaba su amiga para hacerle un ademán con la mano para despedirse, la chica se volvió fingiendo que hablaría con Ezarel ignorando todo aquello. Cuando el crepuscular se fue, la castaña se volvió nuevamente a su plato mientras triste cerraba sus ojos.

-Ya no te deprimas- habló el elfo mientras veía como la oji violeta se untaba mermelada, que había caído en el plato, en la boca. -Ten toma- sacó una cucharada llena de miel y se la tendió a la faelienne. -come para que endulces la vida.

-No quiero gracias...-No bastó ningún segundo más para que el peli azul le zampara la cuchara a la castaña.

-La miel no se rechaza -sonrió el elfo.

La chica siguió en su estado de trance.

-¡Ya sonríe! -habló exasperado el oji verde- cuando vuelva a ver a Nevra lo golpearé por ti, es más -intentó hacerla sonreír- le diré a yayo Valky para que me ayude... yayo siempre te defiende, ahora con mayor razón lo hará.

Al escucharlo, la muchacha sonrió.

-¿Ves que no cuesta una sonrisa?

-Si Miiko tiene que dar un comunicado... ¿por qué Nevra fue a trabajar?

-Porque él ya está al tanto de lo que Miiko va a decir... los de la guardia brillante lo sabemos.

-¿Cuál es el comunicado? -preguntó.

-Mmm... no debería hablar de esto contigo, pero... ¿terminaste de desayunar?

-Sí.

-Bien vámonos... tenemos que seguir con lo nuestro...

Ambos dejaron sus platos donde Karuto y desaparecieron a la sala de alquimia.

-Bueno, antes de seguir en lo que quedamos ayer, te contaré lo que pasa.

-Bien- se sentó la chica.

-Pero, primero debo llamar a Valkyon... espera un poco, iré a buscar a tu jefe y vuelvo -tomó un libro de la mesa- toma ten- le tendió la enciclopedia- lee eso mientras, te haré preguntas.

-¿Qué capítulo leo? -se apresuró a decir al ver que el elfo iba saliendo.

-¡Capítulo 9 "Hierbas medicinales"! -salió.

Al escucharlo, la oji violeta se acomodó en la silla para comenzar a leer.

- _"Las hierbas de tipo medicinal en Eldarya son extremadamente variadas, comenzando por aquellas que sirven para un simple dolor muscular hasta aquellas que intervienen en la regeneración rápida de las heridas…"_

..

..

..

-Bien, ¿consideraste lo que te propuse?

-No estoy muy convencido... sabes que no me gustan esas cosas.

-Vamos Valkyon, te estoy proponiendo lo más divertido de la vida... tú deberías estar más entusiasmado que yo. –suspiró- Recuerda que fuiste tú quien me enseñó el arte de las bromas... ¡tú estudia mientras los grandes resolvemos nuestros problemas! -Ezarel miró molesto a Erika, la chica se la pasaba escuchando la conversación de los dos líderes. -Vamos Valkyon será divertido...

-Mmm... no lo sé...

-Erika ayúdame a convencerlo -el elfo miró a la castaña.

-Pero me dijiste que...

-Olvídate de estudiar y ayúdame... dile a Valkyon que diga que sí.

-¿De qué? -preguntó la castaña.

-Lo que ocurre -comenzó a explicar el peli azul- es que el comunicado de Miiko será para la realización de un evento que se da todos los años, el cual consiste en que las guardias se "enfrentan" en una misión y la que sale victoriosa gana. Son dos premios en total, la del enfrentamiento de guardias y la del puntaje de misiones. Hasta ahora la obsidiana tiene más puntos según Ykhar porque eres tú quien se la pasa pidiendo misiones -la apuntó.

-¿Yo?

-Si -replicó el oji verde- Nevra casi se nos muere cuando vio que su guardia iba de las segundas, es más, hoy se levantó temprano para darles "EL" sermón y ordenarles a sus guardianes que suban el puntaje de inmediato... todos los años nos gana... quiero que este año no nos gane, no al menos en la competencia que harán las tres guardias.

-Eres un competidor nato... -apostilló la chica.

-No -negó el elfo- no es eso, solo quiero tener el placer de que ese vampiro egocéntrico no gane... es todo. Por eso quiero unir fuerzas con Valkyon para que la guardia obsidiana gane. Vamos Valkyon acepta –miró al faelienne- yo te proporcionaré pociones y demás... hablaré con los chicos de mi guardia para que les ayuden a los tuyos -rogó- aunque no cuentes con la ayuda de las chicas de mi guardia, la mayoría son unas lamezuelas de Nevra. -se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

-Mmm... no lo sé. -El moreno cerró los ojos. -eso es trampa.

-¿Erika que dices tú? -el oji verde la miró- tu desempatas.

-Pues... -la faelienne estaba contra la espada y la pared. Por un lado, estaba su querido líder sombra, al cual quería muchísimo por lo que sentía que no podía traicionarlo, pero, también recordó el desayuno cuando este, como siempre, la negó. -Si... te apoyo -dijo con coraje.

-Valkyon... este año tu guardia merece ganar.

-Sabes que como líder obsidiana busco promover el compañerismo antes que la competencia. -habló impasible el grisáceo.

-Y por eso quedas siempre en último lugar... créeme que lo que más haremos es trabajar en equipo... equipo obsenta o absediana tú eliges el nombre -suspiró-además... hoy negó a Erika frente a todos en el comedor.

-¿Enserio hizo eso? -el morocho abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a la chica quien se encogía poco a poco.

-Es la primera guardiana que tienes, que sufre por culpa de Nevra... yo que tú vengo la estabilidad emocional de Erika... mínimo como su jefe.

-No seas cizañero Ezarel -habló el obsidiana.

Al escucharlos la humana sonrió.

-Vamos Valkyon... debes vengar la integridad física, moral y sentimental de esta pobre alma -se acercó a la castaña quien no aguantaba la risa. -¿no ves cómo sufre? -dramatizó.

-Mmm... tendría que pensarlo... -sonrió Valkyon.

-Esta oportunidad no se dará dos veces...

-Mmm, bueno… quizás podríamos…

-¡Bien!.. ¡así se habla! -de pronto miró a la faelienne quien sonreía al ver la escena- ¿tú de que te ríes? -apuntó a la humana- no te metas en conversaciones de adultos y ponte a estudiar porque te hare preguntas y si no las contestas bien te daré con el libro por la cabeza.

-¡Uy! -se quejó la oji violeta mientras tomaba el libro para leerlo- ¡pero que bipolar…!

Valkyon sonrió al ver la relación que el elfo y la chica tenían.

-¿Sabían que los que pelean se aman? –preguntó el moreno.

-¡¿Quéé?! –exclamaron el elfo y la faelienne.

-Los que pelean se aman… al menos eso es lo que dicen…

-¡Yo no amo esta tonta! –se defendió- no sabe ni siquiera el concepto de alquimia… Erika –la llamó -¿Qué es alquimia?

-¿Alquimia?

-Si –la miró serio.

-Pues es como… cuando –jugó nerviosa con sus dedos- pues… alquimia es… es cuando uno mezcla componentes porque…

-Mal, me ofende que mi alumna no sepa lo que es la alquimia –se acercó rápido hasta una estantería para sacar un libro- estudia esto también, si vamos a seguir con lo nuestro, debes primero saber lo que es alquimia.

-Sii –la chica rodó los ojos.

-Hazlo rápido –le dio cariñosamente con el libro en la cabeza. –Te haré preguntas, "Capítulo 1: Concepto de alquimia desde los tiempos antiguos hasta los tiempos modernos" …rápido –la apuró.

Valkyon rio al ver a Ezarel reprendiendo a Erika.

-Bueno, debemos establecer algún plan para ganarle al ególatra de Nevra… para eso vamos a formar el equipo Absediana, debes elegir a los chicos de confianza de tu guardia y yo elegiré a los míos. Este año…Nevra va a quedar de los segundos. Este año… la obsidiana va a ganar. –sonrió malicioso al imaginarse la cara del crepuscular cuando quedara de los segundos.

Cuando los dos líderes terminaron de hablar, el moreno se fue para dejar al elfo y a la faelienne solos en la sala de alquimia. Por otro lado, el peli azul comenzó a ponerse manos a la obra para enseñarle lo más básico en alquimia a la humana. Tras la fachada de molestoso, el oji verde se sentía a gusto con la chica, llegando incluso a darle significativos cumplidos cuando esta avanzaba en su aprendizaje.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es alquimia?

-La alquimia es la ciencia que se relaciona con la transmutación de las materias. Es una ciencia y una filosofía que se relaciona con la química, la física, la medicina, la astrología, el misticismo e incluso el esoterismo.

-Muy bien Erika… -le sonrió- veo que hoy avanzamos, al menos con respecto a la base… mañana podremos comenzar con lo que te mandé a leer al principio. Si quieres puedes llevarte el libro.

-Si.

-Te tengo un regalo… -el elfo se levantó hasta un escritorio para sacar un cuaderno y un lápiz. – Ten –alzó las cosas.

-¿Y esto? –la chica lo miró.

-Es un cuaderno para que puedas tomar apuntes… es mágico, tu puedes desplegar las hojas para archivarlas y añadirle más hojas al cuaderno, es como una tapa de cuaderno mágica –sonrió- y esto…- apuntó el lápiz- es para que anotes tus cosas- le añadí una mini figura del cristal en la punta… eran cachivaches que estaba vendiendo Purral, estaba barato por eso la compré- añadió indiferente. –No te creas importante porque el lápiz tiene una figura de plástico del cristal- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Gracias!- el cuaderno era hermoso, tenía toques blancos y calipsos y en una esquina había una gran pluma Negra que le daba un toque elegante a la carcasa del cuaderno, mientras que el lápiz, aparte de la figurilla del cristal, tenía líneas verde como el pasto– ¡está muy lindo!, ¡me encantó!… no eres tan malo después de todo…-comentó.

-No me tientes a ser malo Erika –sonrió. –En fin… quedas libre por hoy, aprovecha de estudiar.

-Hasta después –se despidió alegre la castaña.

-Hasta después… más tarde le tiraré las orejas al idiota de Nevra, de eso no lo dudes- le guiñó un ojo- recuerda que dije que te ayudaría con él –se volvió para ordenar las cosas mientras la chica lo miraba.

-Gracias Ez –sin nada más que hacer, la oji violeta se marchó.

.

.

.

Con la llegada de la noche y el término de las misiones, la castaña caminó hasta su habitación donde se sentó a escribir en su diario. Cuando terminó, acarició el cuaderno que le había regalado Ezarel, debía reconocer que el peli azul se estaba comportando muy caballeroso con ella, tal como ¿un amigo?... abrió la tapa del cuaderno para ojearlo cuando se detuvo en la primera página.

 _Confío que serás la mejor enfermera de Eldarya._

 _Atte. Lady flores._

Al leer, la faelienne no pudo evitar reír, pues recordó que ese era el apodo que ella le había puesto a él días antes de la fiesta del Lovigis. Aquellos detalles la inquietaron, pues no lograba reconocer aquella faceta del elfo. Tomó el libro y comenzó a estudiar hasta entrada la noche. Al ver lo cansada que estaba decidió ponerse pijama y acostarse, apagó la vela cuando de pronto sintió un suave golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación.

-Erika ábreme. –susurró la persona que estaba tras la puerta.

La chica al escuchar de quien era la voz decidió no abrir, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó.

Nuevamente golpearon.

-Erika soy yo... -susurró el vampiro.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde no se escuchó ningún golpe más en la puerta. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos pesadamente cuando sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien se deslizó por entre los tapados de la cama. La joven no tuvo necesidad de preguntar quién era, pues el característico perfume que usaba aquel que se había colado en su cama y aquellas suaves manos que se habían posado en la cintura de la faelienne no podían ser otras que las del líder sombra.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó sin darse la vuelta, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Utilicé tus llaves amor.

La chica suspiró.

-¿Qué llaves?

-Cuando a Valkyon le tocó arreglar tu cuarto, yo aproveché y le robé las llaves…

-Se supone que me las devolviste.

-Le saqué dos copias, te devolví solo una para que pensaras que ya no tenía ninguna copia.

La humana rodó los ojos.

-A todo esto, Erika… ahora que recuerdo, ese día te dije que cuando tuvieras tu pieza debías ponerle sabanas de seda al colchón sino mi cuerpo no dormía a gusto ¿lo recuerdas? –sonrió- no me hiciste caso.

-Entonces deberías irte a tu habitación si no estás a gusto. –lo cortó.

-Hoy ni te acercaste a hablarme… ni siquiera me saludaste –dijo con tristeza- y yo que te quiero tanto.

-Mmm.

-¿Me vas a decir para que te juntas con Ezarel?

-No.

-Mmm… ¿por qué no?

La chica suspiró exasperada.

-Quiero dormir Nevra.

-Hoy en la mañana te vi en el comedor… lucías bellísima… -insistió.

-…

-Me dije: Nevra, hoy has visto a la faelienne más hermosa del mundo…

-…

-¿Escuchaste el comunicado de Miiko?

-Si- susurró con una voz apenas audible.

-Yo no estaba cuando ella dio el comunicado, estaba trabajando.

-Mmm…

-Oye… ¿quieres un beso? –se acercó.

-Nevra quiero dormir, estoy muy cansada.

-Yo te quiero, ¿me quieres?

-… deberías irte a tu cuarto…

-Hoy quiero descansar a tu lado, ya no te molestaré más… te quiero mucho mucho –le besó la mejilla- siempre te querré. –se aferró más a la espalda de ella para brindarle todo el calor que podía darle, cuando estaba cerrando los ojos sintió como la chica se dio vuelta para corresponderle el abrazo.

-Puede ser que quizás también te quiera –susurró la castaña aún sin mirarlo.

-Con eso me basta cariño mío- le besó tiernamente la mejilla para apretarla más a él mientras veía como su chica caía poco a poco en brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

Princesa Kurai: A mí me molesta mucho que abandonen… me dejan con la intriga, por ahora no tengo ninguna intención en abandonar el fic, ya tengo todo lo que va a pasar más adelante y el final junto con un epílogo. Con respecto a la rebaja, gracias a Ezarel ya sabemos porque el vampiro está tan rebajado jaja

B.K.R: Si pensaste que se juntaban para armar un plan contra Nevra, pues no era para eso jaja… eso del plan salió gracias a Valkyon jeje me alegra que sea uno de tus capítulos favoritos, aunque déjame decirte que aún queda mucho xD


	31. Enfermera

_Hola queridas y queridos lectores, solo decirles que el capítulo es larguísimo y el próximo será igual de largo por lo que solo pido paciencia (por si me llegase a demorar)_

 _Quedan invitadas a leer dos one-shot que escribí "El mundo de las puertas" & "Cuando te vi caer" (este último con spoiler del capítulo 20)_

 _Por ultimo gracias a las personas que comentan, me alegra que les guste el fic y como siempre, también me alegra que se tomen un momento para escribir :3_

 _ **Como siempre por orden:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _gracias por considerar hermosos mis capítulos xD, espero que siga gustándote el resto del fic._

 _ **Princesa Kurai**_ _:Jaja nooo, si hubiese sido error, hubiese quitado el fic, para editarlo y volver a subirlo jaja (que nadie vea que me equivoqué jaja) A mi me agrada bastante Ezarel, creo que es una persona confiable a la que le puedes contar cosas, a pesar de que a veces se comporte como un patán jeje_

 _ **Guest:**_ _si piensas que se enfadará por saber que harán un complot contra su guardia, la verdad es que no creo que se enoje por eso jeje._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Enfermera**

-Hola Erika… ¿está ocupado ese asiento? –apuntó a la silla de al lado de la chica.

-No Leiftan –sonrió.

-Por fin… –el rubio se sentó para luego soltar un largo suspiro- …descanso –tenía cerrados los ojos.

-¿Has tenido un día muy ajetreado?

-Bastante –comenzó a revolver su comida- menos mal que estas aquí… así podemos charlar un rato mientras descanso.

-Claro que sí. –lo miró.

-Miiko me comentó que te quieres unir a la enfermería… -comenzó el lorialet.

-Si… estoy emocionada por eso.

-Me imagino… ¿Eweleïn ya te está asesorando?

-No –mascó un pedazo de pan- aún no. Estoy bajo la tutela de Ezarel.

-Debe ser por eso que te veo poco últimamente –rio apenado.

-Es que, como empecé a estudiar, he dejado las misiones de lado –se entristeció.

-Debes calibrar un poco, entre estudiar y hacer misiones. –la miró compasivo.

-Lo sé, es solo que son muchas cosas, llevo ya tres días estudiando plantas y aún me faltan jajaja.

-Eso es normal, supongo que en tu mundo había muchas plantas también. –le sonrió.

-Claro que sí… sin embargo, son muy diferentes a las de Eldarya.

-Oye y… ¿Qué tal es Ezarel como profesor? –sonrió- recuerdo que al principio ambos se llevaban mal.

-Sí, pero ahora, él es muy amable… es un poco impaciente, pero… es genial. Me gusta tenerlo de profesor. De hecho, él me dijo que la mayoría en la guardia, además de ser guardianes, tienen profesiones u oficios. ¿Cuál es tu profesión u oficio?

-Yo no tengo, porque… siempre debo ir a misiones, ya sea como mediador o vocero de la guardia. Además, muchas veces debo ir a misiones un poco peligrosas. –la miró amable- hay una comunidad de hadas, muy cerca de aquí. Como a… un día caminando… si gustas podrías acompañarme un día… como vocera también. Me han dicho que siempre logras convencer –le giño un ojo.

-¿Enserio me llevarías a ver eso? –la oji violeta no pudo evitar entusiasmarse ante tal ofrecimiento.

-Claro que sí. Solo si quieres saber más de nuestro mundo…

-Claro que quiero saber más…

-Bueno –se estaba terminando la sopa mientras que la chica aún no terminaba de comer- el día que vaya, le diré a Miiko para que podamos ir juntos los dos. –rio ante el entusiasmo de la faelienne.

-¿Para dónde van a ir ustedes dos? –interrumpió Nevra quien dejó bruscamente el plato encima de la mesa para sentarse al otro lado de la castaña.

-Quiero llevar a Erika a la comunidad de las hadas…

-¿Y para que mierda la vas a llevar tan lejos? …es peligroso. Ella no va a ir.

La chica miró con reproche al vampiro, para luego dirigirle una mirada avergonzada a Leiftan.

-Ella debe conocer Eldarya…

-Hay libros en donde hay ilustraciones de las hadas… solo tienes que ir a la biblioteca. –habló a la faelienne.

-Obviamente, un libro no es lo mismo que conocer el lugar en persona. Además, Erika si quiere ir.

-Erika –el crepuscular apuntó al rubio- no quiere ir. No le insistas.

-Erika si quiere ir. –refutó.

-Erika no va a ir y punto.

-Erika va a ir, porque yo le pediré a Miiko que la deje ir conmigo.

-Erika… -el vampiro comenzó a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-Nevra yo si quiero ir… Leiftan ya me invitó…

Al escuchar eso el nocturno miró con desdén al lorialet para luego mirar a la humana.

-Hagan lo que quieran. –se levantó.

-¿Para dónde vas? –la chica lo tomó del cinturón.

-Yo ya me tengo que ir, no te preocupes Nevra, Erika después hablamos. –habló Leiftan para tomar su plato e irse.

El lorialet se fue y el vampiro se sentó nuevamente, el tiempo entre ambos transcurría en completo silencio. A kilómetros, se podía sentir al peli negro molesto y lo peor es que él no hacía nada para disimularlo.

-¿Estás enojado? –preguntó la oji violeta.

-No, ¿cómo voy a estar enojado? –el nocturno habló con sarcasmo.

-Ahh, parecías un poco molesto –la chica se hizo la desentendida.

-He tenido un día de mierda, es todo… -con el tenedor tomó su comida de la manera más tosca posible.

-Mmm… -la joven, bastante incomoda, miró a todos lados mientras hacía compañía al líder sombra.

-Si ya terminaste no tienes porqué quedarte acompañándome. Deberías estar con tu amigo Leiftan… él es experto en hacerte compañía. –escupió molesto.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que escuchaste… si tanto te gusta la compañía de ese idiota, deberías irte con él en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo.

-Yo quiero quedarme aquí…

-No te preocupes… no es necesario. Pronto deberé dejarte sola porque hoy tengo que buscar a alguien para alimentarme… voy a ver si me puedo divertir hoy también, mira que de ti no quiero saber nada.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-No me ocurre nada, -tiró la cuchara sobre el plato- solo veo que si tanto te gusta divertirte con Leiftan, yo también debería hacer lo mismo con una chica.

-¿Y qué ganas con eso? –lo miró molesta.

-Gano a una mujer que me satisfaga, no a una niña histérica que le gusta llamar la atención de los hombres que la rodean.

-Bueno… está bien saber eso entonces, así no te apareces hoy por mi pieza. –apostilló enfadada.

-¿Y para que me voy a aparecer por allá, si lo más seguro es que dentro esté tu querido Leiftan?

-Al menos Leiftan es un caballero, un caballero que no se la pasa de cama en cama, de colchón en colchón, porque dentro de la guardia es lo mejor que sabes hacer. –recriminó.

-¿Quién te crees tú para decirme eso?

-Es más… no deberían llamarte "líder de la guardia Sombra", deberían llamarte "Líder de…"-se calló.

-¿Cómo deberían llamarme? –la miró impaciente.

-Olvídalo –suspiró la oji violeta para luego comenzar a levantarse. –Haz lo que quieras.

-Erika espera –la tomó del brazo.

Con un movimiento violento la faelienne se soltó para comenzar a caminar fuera de la cantina.

-¡Espera! –la llamó por detrás.

Ella siguió caminando más rápido aún mientras él la seguía.

Cuando llegó a la habitación la chica cerró bruscamente la puerta.

-Erika –golpeó el vampiro. –tengo algo que decirte.

Molesta cerró la puerta con llave. Acercó su armario a la entrada de la habitación con el fin de que el crepuscular no entrara puesto que ella ya sabía que él poseía un juego de llaves.

Caminó hasta el sillón, se apoyó en la mesa y comenzó a escribir en su diario.

Esa noche durmió mal, minutos después de acostarse sintió al vampiro introducir las llaves para abrir la puerta, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que un mueble atravesaba la entrada.

-Erika quiero pasar. Déjame pasar…

La castaña lo ignoró durante un buen rato hasta el nocturno se rindió y se fue. Esa noche no sintió el calor que Nevra le brindaba cada vez que dormían juntos.

- _Quizás está con otra… al menos eso dijo._

Cuando el sol se posó por la ventana, una faelienne despertaba nuevamente en el mundo de Eldarya, sola, como todos los días, sin Nevra a su lado. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese estilo, el aparecía por las noches y desaparecía por la mañana para asistir a entrenamientos o reuniones, sin embargo, ese día no se despertaba sola por esa razón, sino porque ella no lo había dejado pasar la noche anterior.

Dejando atrás cualquier pensamiento triste que se le venía a la cabeza con respecto a la discusión que había tenido con el vampiro, se levantó, caminó hasta la cantina para tomar un buen desayuno y luego de eso se instaló en la sala de alquimia junto con el libro de Ezarel, el cuaderno y el lápiz.

Como aún no había nadie en la sala, se dispuso a repasar aquellos apuntes que había tomado el día anterior.

-Llegas temprano...

-Me levanté temprano -respondió la chica.

-Bien... tal parece que has estado estudiando por lo que debemos comenzar...

El tiempo se alargó para ambos, tanto así que cuando se dieron cuenta ya era momento del almuerzo.

-Bueno Erika, es todo por hoy. Estaré aquí trabajando en unas pociones... si gustas, puedes venir a esta sala a estudiar, así cualquier cosa podrás preguntarme.

-Gracias Ez. -la castaña se despidió dejando sus cosas en un estante de la sala y salió.

Tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Nevra. Si bien, ella aún estaba molesta con él, ella asumía que ambos se habían calentado en una discusión que podían haber evitado. Ambos se habían dicho cosas hirientes, sin embargo, quería arreglar las cosas, por lo que, dispuesta a hablar con él, comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados del C.G Lamentablemente para ella, su búsqueda fue infructuosa, puesto que su querido Nevra no daba señales de vida en la ciudad de Eel.

Después de comer volvió a dirigirse a la sala de alquimia donde al no ver a nadie, nuevamente, tomó sus cosas y se sentó en uno de los pupitres que había.

Cuidadosamente estudiaba cada planta de Eldarya, desde las que crecían en los lares de los Fenghuang hasta las que crecían donde los kappas; desde las plantas de montaña hasta las del fondo del océano. De vez en cuando, su concentración se esfumaba para preguntarse por el vampiro a quien no había visto en todo el día.

-¿Ezarel?- habló la chica al elfo quien había llegado hace unos minutos atrás.

-Dime.

-¿Has visto hoy a Nevra?

-¿A Nevra? -la miró- Nevra hoy se fue de misión ¿no te lo dijo?

-No -se estremeció.

-Quizás no quería que te pusieras triste, recién le dijeron ayer por la tarde...

-Ahh, quizás fue por eso. –en la mente de ella surgía la idea de que era eso lo que él le quiso decir, cuando él quiso entrar a su habitación. Se sintió culpable.

El peli azul volvió a su trabajo cuando escuchó nuevamente a la faelienne.

-Esas misiones a las que va... ¿de qué se tratan?, ¿son peligrosas?, ¿va solo?

-Lo primero no te lo puedo decir porque es confidencial de la guardia brillante, si, es peligrosa y no, no va solo. –la conciencia de la humana pesó más al escuchar lo último. Si algo le llegaba a pesar, la chica sabía que se iba a sentir muy culpable puesto que las últimas palabras que él escuchó de ella fueron frías e hirientes, tratando de insinuar que él era un libertino y casanova de lo peor.

-¿Con quién va? –insistió la castaña.

El elfo abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta, pues no sabía que contestar a eso. El vampiro iba con una chica sin que Erika supiera, a pesar de que tanto Miiko como Valkyon y hasta él le habían pedido al crepuscular que reconsiderara esa opción. No podía delatarlo.

-No lo sé- se volvió hacia su libro de pociones para ocultar mejor la mentira- supongo que con alguien de confianza. Tienes que saber que... Nevra no se toma a la ligera las misiones por lo que elige al o los mejores para ser acompañado.

-Entiendo -la chica siguió en lo suyo.

Pasaron unos minutos en completo silencio cuando la oji violeta volvió a hablar.

-¿Ezarel?

-Dime...

-¿Porque la hierba silbadora se debe cortar a dos centímetros de la raíz?

-Porque pierde las propiedades... pero, para la medicina no es necesario cortarla a dos centímetros. Sus propiedades medicinales no se ven mermadas si la cortas a dos, tres o cuatro centímetros, ni siquiera si la arrancas de raíz.

-Entiendo.

El chico volvió a lo suyo cuando de pronto escuchó nuevamente a la castaña.

-¿Ezarel?

-Dime...

-Después de estudiar las hierbas ¿qué debo estudiar?

-Las flores, frutas, luego insectos. Después de eso, ehh –trataba de hacer memoria- preparación y combinaciones de los componentes. Hablé con Eweleïn y resolvimos que dentro de unos días podrás ir a la enfermería con ella para que puedas aprender lo básico ahí.

-Entiendo.

-...

-¿Ezarel?

-Vaya, vaya... -murmuró el elfo con una sonrisa- ya veo que Nevra tenía razón... él siempre dice que eres una hiperquinética y que eres muy preguntona. -rio.

-¿Eso dice?

-Si...

-¿Qué más dice?

El oji verde la miró e imitó como si se estuviera poniendo un cierre en la boca.

-No puedo delatar a mi amigo.

-Que pesado...

-Solo ten en cuenta que él nunca ha hablado nada malo de ti. Puras cosas buenas... mi faelienne aquí, mi faelienne acá. Mi chica es así, mi chica es allá. Mí humanita no se queda nunca quieta, mi humanita pregunta todo lo que se le viene a la mente...

La faelienne sonrió ante lo dicho por el elfo.

-Él no es malo... es inmaduro, infantil. Y aparenta ser un mujeriego, aunque ya no.… no lo he visto en esas cosas. Siempre acepta sus errores, tarde, pero los acepta. Solo hay que entenderlo, ha pasado por muchas cosas el idiota ese, eso no justifica lo estúpido que se pone a veces, pero... en cierto modo... nunca ha querido hacerte daño.

-Ya veo... -sonrió.

-Eres muy importante para él. Así que cuando él haga una estupidez y tú te molestes... no lo hagas por siempre... -habló el alquimista mientras pensaba en la reacción de la chica al saber que Nevra iba con una mujer a las misiones. -Ten en cuenta que cada cagada que se mande estaremos nosotros para apoyarte -sonrió. -También ten en cuenta, que, si llegase, alguna vez, a mandarse una cagada grande, no será solo culpa de él, sino de la circunstancia...

-No entendí eso último, pero lo tendré en cuenta -sonrió la castaña.

-Ya basta de flores en el aire... ¿qué has aprendido hasta ahora? Si veo que no has aprendido nada te daré con el cuaderno por la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? Para que tu sepas llevo estudiando toda la tarde... –la oji violeta frunció el ceño.

-Si claro...-ironizó el peli azul- estudiando a Nevra... puerca.

-¡Oye! Tú serás el puerco.

-Le diré a Nevra que eres una puerca -sonrió. -para que llegue a molestarte... le diré que te la pasas preguntando por él.

-No va a llegar a molestarme –murmuró- nos enojamos…

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Mmm… se puso celoso de Leiftan y yo le dije cosas feas… ya pareces un psicólogo escuchando mis problemas. –sonrió triste.

-Cuando llegue hablas con él y le pides disculpas por lo que le dijiste. Sabes que cuando se molesta habla tonteras y después se arrepiente –sonrió.

-Si… tienes razón…Oye ¿Ezarel? ...

-¿Qué otra cosa me vas a preguntar niña preguntona?

-¿Nevra es tuerto?

-Jajaja -comenzó a reír el oji verde- Erika eso no se pregunta jaja.

-Es que a veces siento que...

-¿A veces sientes que te ve con los dos ojos?

-Si.

-Jajaja pregúntale eso a él.

-¿Tu respuesta debería tomarla como una afirmación?

-Deberías preguntarle a él si es tuerto hija...

-Él me dijo que esa pregunta era ridícula.

-Insístele entonces...

-¿Y si se enoja más de lo que está?

-Que se enoje... ¿cuál es el problema?

-Pero es que...

-Pregúntale: Nevra... ¿me podrías mostrar tu ojo sin el parche? O… cuando seas enfermera te inventas una excusa para verle el rostro y listo -la miró poniendo un dedo en su cabeza- piensa un poco tonta -sonrió burlón.

…

…

…

Venía recién llegando de una misión que había durado una semana y media por lo que debía ir inmediatamente a la sala de cristal donde debía dar el reporte de misión a Miiko. Caminando hasta el C.G se encontró con muchas personas que indudablemente lo saludaron. Karenn se separó de Alajea solamente para correr hasta donde él para abrazarlo, caricia que el azabache correspondió inmediatamente.

-Te extrañé...

-También te extrañé cariño -le susurró con dulzura para luego soltarla del abrazo- más tarde hablamos tengo que ir a ver a Miiko.

-Si -le sonrió para finalmente darle un beso en la mejilla.

Siguió caminando mientras se preguntaba como lo recibiría Erika. Si bien, este se había ido sin poder despedirse, su alma, pedía a gritos volver a verla. Quería escuchar su voz, abrazarla, olerla, besarla…quería disculparse. Caminó a la sala de cristal, lamentablemente no divisó por ningún lado a la faelienne, por lo que sin pedir permiso entró rápidamente, con mochila en mano, a la sala de cristal, de ahí se encaminó hasta que escuchó a Miiko y a Leiftan hablar.

-¿Ya está trabajando? ¿La has visto? -preguntó la kitsune al rubio.

-El otro día me contó que Ezarel le hacía clases particulares.

-Sí, de hecho, fueron Ezarel y Eweleïn a quienes se les ocurrió la idea.

De pronto el lorialet se sonrojó.

-Le queda bien ese puesto... se ve muy linda cuando...

-¿Quien se ve tan linda? -interrumpió el vampiro puesto que ya suponía a quien se estaba refiriendo el rubio. Se cruzó de brazos en una posición desafiante.

-¡Nevra por fin llegas!, después pueden hablar de lo demás, por ahora dame el reporte. Necesito escuchar cómo te fue. -habló la pelinegra mientras invitaba al azabache a sentarse alrededor de la mesa que adornaba la habitación- si hay noticias importantes avísame de inmediato y convoco rápidamente a un consejo...

-Noo -interrumpió el vampiro mientras se sentaba frente a la chica. -no será necesario, mi búsqueda no me llevó a nada... -se detuvo-... solo encontré esto -del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pequeño trozo de cristal.

-Nevra -se acercó el rubio- sabes que debes tener más cuidado, ojalá envolver el trozo de cristal para que no se desintegre... -sonaba como una reprimenda.

-Para tu información -comenzó con un tono burlón- este pedazo de cristal lo encontré aquí mismo en el bosque...

-Aun así, debes envolverlo, sabes cuál es el protocolo...

-Sí sé cuál es el protocolo no soy imbécil...

-Entonces respétalo -el oji verde a pesar de mantener su tono de voz calmado, no pudo evitar alzar la voz ante el crepuscular.

-Si lo respeto, lo dejé en mi pantalón, eso es tela -dijo entre dientes el oji gris.

-No es suficiente, tu pantalón está sucio...

-¿Que te importa a ti si mi pantalón está sucio? -golpeo la mesa.

-Todo eso me concierne si tu trasladas un pedazo de cristal en ese pantalón -le devolvió el golpe a la mesa.

-Bueno si tanto te molesta para ...

La peli negra que había estado observando a los dos jóvenes discutir, se levantó de repente de la silla, alzó su bastón y golpeó, con el mismo, el suelo, desprendiendo así una intensa llamarada azul.

-¡Se van a callar los dos! -habló molesta- ¿qué les ocurre a ustedes?, últimamente no se pueden ni mirar porque se enojan de inmediato... ¡ya son adultos por Eldarya!, son de la guardia por lo que se deben comportar a la altura... -miró al vampiro- Nevra... Leiftan tiene razón, debes seguir el protocolo, recuerda que el cristal es muy delicado, por otro lado -miró al lorialet- Leiftan, antes de encarar a alguien escúchalo primero, en este caso no había mucha necesidad de envolverlo si lo encontraste por aquí cerca... sin embargo, lo más recomendable es que lo envuelvan con delicadeza... ¿está bien? ¿entendieron? ¿podremos tener una conversación en paz en donde la mesa no salga lastimada? ¿será posible por favor? -los miró disgustada.

-Si -respondieron al unísono.

-Si tienen algún problema resuélvanlo afuera, hablen entre ustedes, hablen con Erika no lo sé, pero hablen.

Ambos se quedaron mudos al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-No son animales como para que se estén peleando por una mujer... -la llama del bastón comenzó a apagarse- ¿algo más que añadir Nevra?

-¿De qué?...-la miró con duda- ¿sobre Erika?

-Sobre la misión... estamos en la misión -la pelinegra no sabía si reír o llorar.

-Ahh si si, no... nada más que añadir.

-Bien ... puedes retirarte.

El nocturno comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando de pronto el lorialet lo siguió.

-Nevra espera...

Al escuchar su nombre se detuvo.

-Lamento lo que pasó ahí adentro -el vampiro abrió los ojos de par en par- debí haber sido más profesional.

-No te preocupes, yo igual me alteré. -estiró con recelo la mano. El rubio por fin le estrechó la mano y al soltarse ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas.

El azabache debía hacer su informe antes de descansar, por lo que primero pasó a dejar su bolso a su habitación para posteriormente dirigirse a la biblioteca. Cuando llegó a la librería encontró a Kero sentado frente a un escritorio, este, como siempre, se encontraba con la nariz metida en un documento.

El vampiro se aclaró la garganta con el propósito de interrumpir la concertación del faery, pues necesitaba urgentemente un pergamino para comenzar a redactar el informe que posiblemente le llevaría horas, pero que sin embargo, una vez terminado lo dejaría libre de la guardia, al menos por el resto del día.

-Hola Nevra -le sonrió- ¿cómo has estado? ¿cómo te fue en la misión? -preguntó amablemente el peli azul.

-Bien bien, vengo recién llegando... ¿y tú?

-Mmm… bien también. ¿Necesitas un pergamino cierto? -se levantó de su asiento. -¿Qué rango era tu misión?

-Rango A…

-Aahh… verdad, ya recordé… toma ten... aquí tienes- le entregó el pergamino.

-Gracias -susurró para instalarse en una de las mesas que había frente a una ventana dentro de la biblioteca.

El joven vampiro comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido en la misión, desde que salió de Eel, hasta que llegó nuevamente. Todo muy detallado y prolijo, pues era una exigencia requerida. Al finalizar se levantó y nuevamente caminó hasta donde estaba el faery.

-Aquí está el informe -le entregó el pergamino escrito.

-Bien Nevra. ¿Tu misión fue en parejas cierto? -lo miró- Si fueron más de dos personas a la misión, como exigencia le pedimos a todo el grupo que haga el informe...

-Sí, si lo sé. Solo fuimos dos personas.

-Ah, pero… la persona que haya ido contigo también debe hacer este informe… tú lo sabes.

-Lo que ocurre es que, como la misión es de extrema confidencialidad, la persona que va conmigo no sabe a lo que vamos, no del todo –aclaró- por lo que al redactar el informe no va a saber a qué darle énfasis en el escrito.

-Ah, entiendo.

-Las veces anteriores ha estado Ykhar para recibir el informe. Además, como líder de guardia y miembro de la guardia brillante me ofrecí yo para redactar solo.

-Bien, no lo sabía. Gracias por el informe. -Kero, con el pergamino en mano comenzó a caminar hasta uno de los muebles donde tenían todas las misiones sin leer solamente de ese rango.

El proceso de escribir el informe había sido completado por lo que le quedaba toda la tarde libre para volver a instalarse en el C.G. Esa tarde tenía que desarmar el bolso, mandar a lavar la ropa, bañarse y comer, sin embargo, por sobre todos esos quehaceres estaba el de buscar a la faelienne, quien no solo se movía inquieta por la ciudad, sino que también lo hacía por la cabeza del nocturno, ella estaba en su mente a cada momento. Conociendo que su chica era una hiperquinética empedernida, que lo único que hacía era pedir misión tras misión, decidió arriesgarse y preguntarle al faery si él conocía el paradero de la humana… solo si esta había tomado una misión claro.

-¿Kero?

-Dime.

-Por casualidad...-le corroía el saber donde estaba Erika, pero tenía que ser indirecto con sus preguntas-... por casualidad ¿has visto a Erika hoy?

-¿A Erika? -lo miró serio. -no, la verdad es que no la he visto.

Como siempre, el faery era muy directo con sus respuestas. Aun parado frente a él tenía la esperanza de que el bibliotecario dijera algo más con respecto al paradero de la joven, mas sin embargo, ninguna palabra más salió del peli azul.

-Y por casualidad -miró indiferente- ¿sabes si está en alguna misión?

-Mmm... no que yo sepa. No ha tomado ninguna desde hace días.

Parado frente al hibrido comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Bien... hasta luego- se despidió y salió rápidamente de la sala.

Caminó hasta las duchas, se bañó y al sentir que su estómago le exigía algo para comer, se dirigió hasta la cantina. Por suerte para él, frente a una de las mesas estaba Ezarel. El vampiro pidió la comida y se fue a sentar junto a su amigo.

-Las mujeres de mi guardia estaban a salvo hasta que llegaste tú -comenzó a molestar el elfo- aunque ahora como andas de perro fiel… dudo que a mis chicas les falte sangre mañana -sonrió con malicia.

-Oye ¿ese es el recibimiento que me das?... he estado ausente por mas de una semana y ni siquiera me invitas a beber una copa.

-Pídele a Karuto dos copas, una de aguamiel y la otra de lo que tú quieras beber, yo te invito -dijo entre risas.

El crepuscular se iba a parar cuando Ezarel lo detuvo.

-Trae una jarra de cerveza también… ahí viene Valkyon. –comenzó a reír- Se le nota en la cara que viene con sed.

El azabache pidió todo y caminó con las bebidas hasta la mesa. Donde se encontraban sus dos amigos, más dos integrantes de la guardia obsidiana quienes se habían unido a la conversación.

-Hola Nevra -saludó Valkyon.

-Hola Nevra -saludaron los dos chicos.

El vampiro los miró con una sonrisa.

-Deberían beber algo con nosotros. Vayan donde Karuto y pídanle algo para que conversemos.

Ambos chicos se pararon felices.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó el elfo.

-Hay que hablar con la gente de vez en cuando… No me fue bien –se anticipó a la pregunta de sus compañeros- pero encontré un trozo de cristal.

-¿Donde? -preguntó Valkyon.

-En el bosque, este que está aquí afuera de Eel. -habló mientras comenzó a picar de la comida que tenía Ezarel.

-¡Oye! no hagas eso -le golpeó la mano mientras veía como el nocturno rápidamente se echaba el trozo de carne a la boca. -idiota.

El trio rio y de pronto llegaron los dos jóvenes quienes se instalaron y comenzaron a hablar.

Pasaron un agradable momento de borrachera hasta que... como siempre el oji verde comenzó a interrogar a Nevra.

-Nevra... y ... ¿qué tal la misión?

-Ya te conté, pillé el trozo de cristal -comenzó a beber vino cuando de pronto Ezarel no pudo acallar otra pregunta.

-No me refería a eso... ¿no pasó nada en particular? -le dio una mirada picara.

El crepuscular quien estaba tomando escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca.

-¡No! -se limpió con la manga- ¡cómo se te ocurre!

Valkyon comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de enojo del elfo.

-¡No seas asqueroso!, mi pregunta no era para que me escupieras tu trago.

-Eso te pasa por preguntar esas cosas -se defendió el vampiro. -y no, no pasó nada.

-¿Cómo va a pasar algo Ezarel?... sabes que Nevra ya tiene una chica a quien serle fiel -habló el grisáceo quien tenía las mejillas coloradas producto de la cerveza, ya era la tercera jarra que se bebía.

-¿Estas con alguien Nevra? -preguntó uno de los chicos que se habían incluido a la mesa.

-No...-respondió rápidamente el peli negro.

-¿Cómo qué no?- comenzó a molestar el elfo- ¿y Erika que es?

-Una amiga -contestó rápidamente el crepuscular.

Los tres de la obsidiana escuchaban atentamente al líder sombra y al líder de absenta.

-Si claro -ironizó el oji verde- "amiga".

-Es mi amiga -reiteró el vampiro.

-¿Qué clase de amiga?, ¿amiga como las de mi guardia?, o ¿mejor amiga?

-¿Qué te importa? -desvió la mirada molesto.

Todo el grupo excepto el líder sombra se rieron.

-Esa chica está trabajando en la enfermería junto a Eweleïn –comentó uno de los jóvenes. -el otro día me corté un dedo y ella me curó. Es un amor para atender.

Al vampiro comenzó a molestarle el comentario.

-A mí me también me curó el otro día. -habló el otro chico- me vendó el pie. La verdad es que es muy linda, me dieron ganas de pedirle que saliéramos. -se rio.

Al escucharlo el peli negro comenzó lentamente a apretar el vaso que se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Yo creo que no va a pasar mucho para que le lluevan las propuestas -comenzó el elfo mientras miraba burlón a Nevra mientras que el azabache le devolvía la mirada de manera amenazante- ¿tú que crees Valkyon? -miró a Valkyon mientras le sonreía- yo creo que Erika pronto va a estar emparejada -comenzó a reírse.

El grisáceo quien iba por su cuarta jarra decidió seguirle el juego a su compañero.

-Yo opino lo mismo, los de mi guardia comenzaron últimamente a ir con más frecuencia a la enfermería, hasta por rasguños. -miró a los chicos que estaban al lado de él- ¿sí o no que hasta Valarian va por cualquier cosa?

Ambos chicos sonrieron y asintieron, pues no sabían que el trasfondo de esa conversación no era nada más ni nada menos que molestar al celoso vampiro.

-Desde hace siete días que se integró y desde hace cinco días que la enfermería pasa llena después de los entrenamientos -comenzó a reírse Valkyon.

-Yo creo que Erika ya tiene a tu guardia toda enamorada. -aseguró Ezarel mientras chocó la mano con Valkyon.

-Y tu guardia no se queda atrás Nevra- prosiguió el faelienne.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Nevra.

-Los hombres de tu guardia, ese tal Terensse, el que es mitad íncubo –aclaró- la intercepta todos los días fuera de la enfermería para "ayudarla" -comenzó a reír mientras bebía.

-Lo bueno es que Erika está soltera –el elfo repetía los mismos argumentos solamente para molestar a su amigo- por lo que si quiere puede hacer lo que quiera con ese mitad íncubo… lo que quiera…

-Lo que quieran… –habló el moreno.

-Cuando quieran… -murmuró Ezarel.

-Como quieran… –siguió el obsidiana.

Ambos se burlaban a costa de las malas decisiones del crepuscular.

-Menos mal que Erika está soltera –volvió a decir nuevamente el oji verde- imagínense si alguien estuviera enamorado de ella… –miró disimulado al vampiro- imagínense los celos que armaría ese hombre.

-Le podrían salir hasta cuernos al hombre. –comentó el moreno.

-No podría pasar ni siquiera por la puerta de entrada de la ciudad. –el elfo se rio.

-Seguramente se le doblaría la cabeza por el peso de los cachos. –habló uno de los chicos de la obsidiana, quien, aún no se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de los líderes.

-¡Bien Luther! –aplaudió el peli azul- estás aprendiendo… -comenzó a reír al ver la cara de Nevra.

-En todo caso –el moreno tomó la jarra y miró a todo el grupo. –si se fijan, como que… como que Nevra tiene el cuello un poco doblado.

-¿Será acaso que le están pesando los cuernos? –el elfo ya no podía más, pues las lágrimas de risa salían y salían.

El vampiro quien no podía más de las bromas de sus camaradas ni de sus propios celos, se bebió lo que le quedaba de vino y se levantó del asiento.

-¿Para dónde vas? -preguntó entre risas el peli azul.

-Voy a la enfermería -desvió la cara para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas- ustedes hicieron que me doliera la cabeza.

-¡Si claro!- exclamó el elfo de manera descarada- ¡acepta que te gusta la humana! -gritó mientras los que estaban en la mesa no paraban de reír.

Salió con la cara roja de vergüenza. Pasó unos minutos dando vuelta por la sede para ver si podía matar el tiempo hasta que se decidió a ir a la enfermería. A paso rápido se encaminó hasta la puerta fuera de la clínica y tocó suavemente antes de entrar.

Una luz recorrió su cara cuando entró a la habitación del consultorio. La sala estaba adornada con colores claros y finos toques oscuros, lo que le daba estabilidad a la habitación. Cerca del ventanal estaba la enfermera instalada en su escritorio, la chica anotaba algunas cosas de un cuaderno a una hoja en blanco.

-Hola Nevra… veo que ya llegaste. –inquirió la elfa.

-Si –se tocó nervioso la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión? –preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo, aún concentrada en lo que escribía.

-Bien… -contestó ansioso mientras miraba de reojo la sala, buscando aquel tesoro castaño que, según lo dicho por sus compañeros, se había transformado en una enfermera.

-Qué bueno… -dejó en lápiz encima de la mesa para mirarlo- me alegro que… ¡por el oráculo! ¿Qué te pasó? –la chica lo miró preocupada. –Estás igual de rojo que la alfombra de los pasillos de la guardia. –se levantó para tocarle las mejillas. -¿te sientes bien?

-Si… es solo que…

-Hola –habló Erika quien había aparecido con unos libros en la mano.

-Hola Erika –su ansiedad se acrecentó cuando vio por fin a la oji violeta.

La castaña caminó hasta otra pieza mientras que Eweleïn y Nevra se quedaron aún parados en medio del salón.

-¿Qué cagada te mandaste ahora? –le susurró molesta la enfermera.

-Pues… -agachó la cabeza.

-No digas nada… -suspiró- cuando vas a aprender Nevra –negó con la cabeza. –Se nota de inmediato cuando ambos andan peleados.

La chica sacó la mano del rostro del vampiro para acercarse a una estantería donde sacó una hermosa fuente de cristal.

-¡Erika! –Eweleïn llamó a la castaña.

-Dime –salió la faelienne de otra habitación.

-Llévate esta fuente y rellénala con agua del riachuelo. Lleva a Nevra contigo, debes utilizar un paño para refrescarlo en el agua y ponerlo en la cara de Nevra. Tal como si estuvieras tratando una quemadura.

-Entiendo…

-Vayan a la sala del fondo. –la enfermera siguió dando instrucciones –recuerda que debes ir anotando las cosas que te parezcan extrañas para que después las complementes con alguna explicación mía.

-Si –respondió la oji violeta.

-Nevra –la elfa se volvió hacia el vampiro –Erika es nuestra nueva enfermera, está aprendiendo, por lo que ella es quien te va a ayudar a que se te pase el calor de la cara.

-Bien –respondió el crepuscular.

La faelienne y el nocturno comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala que había indicado la enfermera. De pronto el vampiro se volvió hacia Eweleïn percatándose de que esta le estaba guiñando el ojo.

-Gracias –articuló el peli negro de manera silenciosa.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la sala, la castaña le pidió a Nevra que se sacara la bufanda y que se recostara en la camilla, mientras ella iba en busca del agua.

Al pasar los minutos, el vampiro sintió como nuevamente el olor a Erika se volvía a incorporar en la salita. Abrió los ojos para ver a la castaña quien meticulosamente pasaba un pañito por el agua para luego estrujarlo.

-Te pondré este paño mojado –habló la faelienne- si quieres… me voy para que te saques el parche y te puedas poner la tela en toda la cara.

-No es necesario que te vayas Erika –le sonrió con ternura.

Ante la sorpresa de la castaña, el oji gris se sentó en la camilla y con determinación se desató el parche dejando su cara completa al descubierto. Luego de eso, se volvió a recostar para que ella interviniera.

Como algo instintivo, la joven pasó su mano por el rostro de él para quitar el mechón de pelo que cubría aquel ojo herido. Cada caricia, cada roce que él sentía, lo hacía con los ojos cerrados. Cuidadosamente la chica pasó sus finos dedos por la mancha negra y morada que el peli negro tenía en el ojo izquierdo. En un movimiento lento, y sin abrir aún los ojos, el vampiro tomó la mano de ella para dejarla completamente sobre el ojo que siempre estaba cubierto.

-Me gustas tú –susurró la faelienne- con o sin parche me gustas… nada cambiará eso.

Al escucharla, el azabache sintió como la mano de ella era retirada de su rostro.

-Iré a buscar otro pedazo de gasa, vuelvo inmediatamente. –Al escuchar eso último, el vampiro abrió los ojos rápidamente dándose cuenta de que ella ya no estaba en el cuarto.

Para cuando volvió, la nueva enfermera comenzó dejarle los paños mojados por encima de la cara, con cuidado de que estos solo cubrieran sus mejillas y sus ojos, dejando así a la vista, los finos labios del crepuscular.

-Quédate –habló el vampiro cuando sintió que la muchacha se iba de la sala. –Cuando ella lo escuchó, caminó hasta la camilla donde estaba recostado el pelinegro para sentarse a su lado.

-Te extrañé –le tomó una mano. –No te imaginas cuanto te extrañé…

-También te extrañé.

-Lamento lo que te dije… yo…-se detuvo cuando sintió como sus labios eran besados por la castaña. Ambos se envolvieron en un beso calmado, que poco a poco comenzó a tomar distintas tonalidades, tonalidades a las que se sumaron las caricias de los dos. Aprovechando el momento, la faelienne se recostó a un lado del vampiro, quien aún estaba cubierto de pañuelos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía, que una enfermera de origen élfico se asomaba para constatar que la pareja se reconciliara. Cuando vio que los dos habían comenzado a besarse, decidió darles su momento de privacidad, por lo que, mientras sonreía, juntó despacio la puerta para que no fueran interrumpidos por nadie.

-Nevra –la chica se separó del beso- lamento lo del otro día. Todo lo que te dije no es cierto. Quiero que vuelvas a mi habitación –volvió a besarlo- te necesito.

No bastaron más palabras para que, de un movimiento rápido, el crepuscular tomara a la faelienne y la pusiera bajo su cuerpo, cayendo las vendas mojadas de sus ojos al rostro de ella. Con sus manos, suavemente movió aquellos vendajes para dejarlos en los ojos de la chica.

-También te necesito –susurró el vampiro para luego dejarle besos a la castaña, besos que recorrieron de su boca, a la mandíbula, hasta el cuello. Todo, mientras que los brazos de él recorrían la espalda y la cintura de la faelienne para apretarla más a su cuerpo. –Una vez… –el peli negro se acercó al oído de la humana para hablarle- escuche a mi padre decir que las reconciliaciones eran las mejores… –la besó- y ahora compruebo que tenía razón. -La apretó más a él mientras escuchó a la faelienne reír.

-Te quiero tonto.

-Te quiero mi amor.


	32. Caricias audaces

Buenas madrugadas xD he llegado para dejarles un nuevo capítulo… si lo sé, me demore, es solo que estoy finalizando el semestre y la cosa está un poco difícil. Por lo que si me demoro no significa que las he olvidado.

Antes de comenzar hay un concepto que saldrá más adelante y quiero especificarlo por si no se entiende…

 **Complejo de Edipo:** en base a lo psicológico, es un tipo de trastorno que se da durante la niñez, en donde un niño siente amor por la madre y rivalidad con el padre. Cuando es al revés el término es "complejo de Electra" (la niña se siente amor por el padre y rivalidad hacia la madre).

Como siempre gracias a las personas que comentan, me hacen muy feliz :3

Por orden (como siempre)

AliceGehabich1309: Por lo general no me demoro… pero seguiré no te preocupes :)

Guest: Gracias :) me alegra saber que mi fic te anima y te gusta.

Midmei: jaja la verdad es que el padre de Nevra tenía razón… las reconciliaciones son lo mejor jaja aprobado por el padre de Nevra y por Nevra xD

Princesa Kurai: Obvio, aunque hay celos y celos, tener un grado de celos es normal, sin embargo, todo cambia cuando los celos se usan para controlar (como lo estaba haciendo Nevra) Las cosas se devuelven y creo que Nevra ya se está dando cuenta. :3 y si… Eweleïn es una celestina hasta en el juego jaja

Guest: listo el cap :) disfrútalo

Guest: Celos quedan… aún…

 _Comenten y disfruten ;)_

.

.

.

 _ **Caricias audaces**_

 _"Desde la creación del gran cristal, cuatro cabezas comenzaron a surgir para asegurar la protección del corazón de nuestro mundo y así con él, el resguardo del Oráculo. Desde los bosques, la madera y los metales nació la Guardia Obsidiana, quienes en primera instancia protegieron la ciudad con escudo y espada. Gracias a sus grandes hazañas, fueron conocidos también, como "los músculos" de la ciudad de Eel. El tiempo pasó y desde las planicies comenzaron a brotar maestros de la alquimia, quienes aseguraban más protección aún, ayudando así a nuestra ciudad y a nuestros guerreros de lucha, con ellos nació la Guardia Absenta, "las venas" de Eel. Ambas guardias, dichosas y orgullosas por proteger el cristal, tuvieron que enfrentarse a grandes desafíos, sin embargo, más nunca estuvieron solos, pues seres de las sombras comenzaron nacer. Seres nocturnos que no poseían cualidades, ni guerreras ni de alquimia, sino que se especializaban en la observación, en el olfato, en la audición y la intuición... en pequeñas sutilezas imperceptibles para los demás. En función a dichas cualidades se creó la Guardia Sombra, "los sentidos" de la ciudad de Eel. Para evitar la anarquía de poderes se creó la última guardia, "el corazón de Eel", la Guardia Brillante, quienes hasta el día de hoy se encargan de mediar entre las demás guardias llegando a una sola resolución. En honor a la historia y a nuestro antepasado, hoy llevaremos a cabo la competencia de las guardias. Algo importante que debemos recordar, es que, no importa quien gane hoy, pues somos un equipo, somos un solo cuerpo"._

-Está bueno- habló el moreno después de escuchar el discurso escrito por Ykhar.

-Bien- señaló Miiko- me gustó. Mañana leeré eso frente a todos.

-Un momento...-Nevra levantó la mano aparentemente indignado- ahí faltó algo...

Ezarel comenzó a sonreír pues sabía lo que el vampiro quería.

\- ¿Que faltó? -Ykhar lo miró.

-Faltó decir que mi guardia ha sido ganadora de los dos premios durante cinco años consecutivos... eso es muy importante también -se cruzó de brazos.

-No diré eso- se negó la kitsune.

\- ¿Si nuevamente gana mi guardia, lo dirás el próximo año? -preguntó.

-Sueña que vas a ganar este año- habló Ezarel.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque...

-Bien chicos -interrumpió la pelinegra- se pueden ir, la guardia brillante tiene mucho que preparar.

Al oír eso, los tres líderes salieron rápidamente de la sala de cristal. Una vez fuera, el crepuscular se volvió hacia sus amigos…

-Bueno chicos, aquí me despido… tengo que ir a entrenar con la mitad de mi guardia mientras que la otra mitad hace misiones… no se molesten entrenando porque mi guardia será la ganadora, así que como jefe les doy el día libre chicos… –el pelinegro hizo un ademan con la mano mientras iba en dirección a las mazmorras, seguido por Shaitán.

-Ya va a ver este… ya va a ver cómo le ganamos. –murmuró Ezarel- ¿Escogiste a tus reclutas? –miró a Valkyon.

-Sí.

-Deberíamos reunirnos. En media hora más… antes tengo cosas que hacer…

-Bien, en media hora más. –repitió el faelienne.

-En la sala de alquimia.

-Bien…

Ambos se separaron. El grisáceo fue a entrenar, mientras que, con una sonrisa ancha en el rostro, un elfo caminó rápidamente hasta la tienda de Purriry. Pasó por entre la ropa de mujer, directamente hasta la lencería… no cualquier lencería, sino aquella que lograra distraer completamente a un hombre, en ese caso, a un vampiro.

-¿Buscas algo para tu novia? –se acercó galante, como siempre, la dueña del lugar.

-No, busco algo para una chica. –comenzó a mirar rápidamente cada prenda.

-Muchas veces la personalidad juega un rol muy importante al momento de vestirse –la gata removió su mano por entre la bufanda de pelos que siempre llevaba puesta- si me dices como es ella, quizás podría ayudarte a encontrar algo especial.

-Mmm…- la miró incrédulo- bueno, tu sabes más de moda que yo –se encogió de hombros-… bueno, ella es, ¿cómo decirlo?… -se rascó la cabeza- más baja que yo, lo que le da un aura… como si fuera una niña –finalizó- es muy amable, alegre, ¿y tierna?, le gusta ayudar a los demás, es muy altruista. –aclaro rápidamente. - Siempre que la molestan se sonroja y se pone nerviosa.

-Mmm… quizás le vendría bien esto. –la felina se acercó hasta un maniquí para mostrarle un hermoso conjunto rosa pastel.

-Esta… bonito –el peli azul quedó embobado con lo que estaba viendo.

-Estaba entre el celeste y el rosa, el celeste representa la sinceridad y la justicia, la paz, el altruismo, la fidelidad, la inocencia y la pureza; mientras que, el rosa –señaló el conjunto- transmite la sensibilidad, la amabilidad, la infancia y la inocencia… el rosa, es un color que refleja la feminidad. Creo que le vendría bien ese color. –terminó la minina.

El elfo escuchaba a medias la charlatanería de Purriry, en cierta medida encontraba estúpido relacionar la ropa con la psique de una persona, no obstante, ni por mucho que le frustrara el discurso de la gata con respecto al vestuario, este, no podía evitar mirar embelesado el conjunto. Se detenía en ambas partes de la ropa, la primera, aquella que se ponía en la parte de arriba, casi transparente, recubierta solo por una blonda rosa claro en cada seno, al medio, decorada con una pequeña cinta blanca; mientras que la parte de abajo, estaba compuesta por tela lisa, recubierta por una muy diminuta faldita, hecha de blonda, que cubría el calzón.

Luego de la palabrería soltada por la felina, y después de analizarlo, el oji verde decidió llevarse ese conjunto.

Con una bolsa en mano, se dirigió hasta su habitación para dejar el traje. Apresurado caminó hasta la sala de alquimia donde lo debían estar esperando los de la guardia Obsidiana.

-¿Y tú guardia? –preguntó Valkyon.

-Más tarde hablo con ellos… con los que creo que son de confianza –aclaró.

-Bien, ellos van a ayudar…

-¿Hasta Erika? –sonrió el elfo mientras miraba a la chica dispuesta a traicionar al vampiro.

-Si –sonrió el moreno.

-Bueno, -comenzó el peli azul- como cada año, las tres guardias son separadas, obviamente, Obsidianas con Obsidianas, Sombras con Sombras, Absentas con Absentas. Mi idea, es que armemos grupos y que estos se junten dentro del bosque, como alianzas.

-Sabes que la Guardia Brillante estará fiscalizando…

-Con respecto a eso, leí las bases de los juegos y en ninguna parte se opone a las alianzas… de hecho, no es trampa lo que estamos haciendo. –al oírlo, el faelienne asintió. -Cómo iba diciendo, armemos grupos. Una vez dentro del bosque, mi guardia podrá armar pociones básicas con lo que encuentre en el lugar, mientras que tu guardia, apuntó a los de la Obsidiana, se encargará de protegerlos. Hay una poción de rastreo que es muy básica. Usaremos esa. Ustedes se encargarán también de sacar del juego a los de la guardia Sombra. Por otro lado, mantengan vigiladas a las integrantes de mi guardia… las muy estúpidas hacían de todo para ayudar a Nevra a ganar –se sobó la frente.

-¿En el bosque se juntará entonces mi guardia y tu guardia?

-Si.

-¿Cómo armaremos esos grupos?

-Si quieres yo los armo… solo necesitaría los nombres de los de tu guardia.

-Bien, los armas y luego hablas con los de tu guardia para que busquen a los míos.

-Si… Erika, ¿los podrías anotar tú?

-Si –se acercó la joven. Ezarel le tendió una hoja y un lápiz y la chica comenzó a anotar.

 _ **Guardia Obsidiana**_

 _Amaru, Andwin, Aranzazú,_ _Arlet, Briseyda,_ _Buckie,_ _Ciro,_ _Derek,_ _Guts,_ _Íkaro,_ _Ílan, Ivana,_ _Jasper,_ _Joel,_ _Katriel,_ _Khara,_ _Leyla,_ _Líam,_ _Melania,_ _Nahomi,_ _Neider,_ _Orión,_ _Páris,_ _Riko,_ _Sam, Siro,_ _Takashi,_ _Takeo,_ _Tristán,_ _Valarian._

A medida que la castaña escribía, los de la guardia iban saliendo. Finalmente, la muchacha estaba a punto de anotarse cuando el elfo la detuvo.

-Tú estarás con Eweleïn como enfermera, según ella, te servirá de práctica.

-¿No seré entonces del equipo Absediana?- se entristeció.

-Claro que sí, pero tú harás otra cosa –el oji verde comenzó a sonreír. - tú tienes el papel más importante.

Ezarel guardó el papel y tomó suavemente del brazo a la castañapara caminar con ella hasta el pasillo de la guardia, seguidos por Valkyon.

-Esperen aquí- habló el elfo mientras se adentraba en su habitación. –bien…- salió por fin con la bolsa en la mano- Bueno Erika, esta es tu oportunidad de ganar un acenso ¿cierto Valkyon? -habló Ezarel mientras el grisáceo solo rodaba los ojos.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Tienes que mantener ocupado a Nevra con esto... -de la bolsa, el alquimista sacó la lencería.

-¿Qué quieren que haga con esto? -la chica los miró confundida.

-A mí no me mires, el de la idea fue este tonto- se defendió Valkyon mientras apuntaba a su amigo.

-Debes ponértelo tú... y modelárselo a tú sabes quién. -El elfo la miró picaron mientras notaba como a la faelienne se le ponían las mejillas rosadas igual que el conjunto que le había regalado.

-Yo... yo no me pondré eso- se negó mientras más roja se ponía.

-¡Ay Erika!.. para tu tranquilidad el conjunto es nuevo, tiene hasta la etiqueta- le mostró el papel- además, hay pociones y polvos que impiden que se escuche... ya sabes... la cama o los gemidos. -sonrió cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del guerrero.

-Erika... no te dejes llevar por lo que dice este idiota -habló su jefe- hay otras maneras, más justas -miró de reojo a su amigo- de ganar.

-Pero yayo, dime si no sería divertido ver qué cara pone Nevra si viera a Erika con eso puesto. -comenzó a reír- imagínate su cara de depravado- siguió riendo hasta que por arte de magia el faelienne comenzó a reír también.

-Yo... no usaré esto. -repitió la chica.

-Bueno... si no lo quieres usar está bien... aun así te lo puedes quedar... es tuyo -habló el peli azul mientras rápidamente tomaba del brazo a su amigo para salir huyendo del pasillo.

La chica los miró confusa mientras que aún tenía la prenda en la mano.

-Hola mi amor, ¿qué tienes ahí? -llegó el vampiro tomando lo que la muchacha tenía entre manos.

-No... eso no es mío. -ya era tarde para defenderse, pues el rostro del azabache se había transformado completamente, tal y como si la estuviese imaginando con aquello puesto.

-Mi amor... ¿quieres que estrenemos esto hoy en la noche? -comenzó a sonreír ladino.

-No... -se defendió.

-¿Y para qué lo compraste entonces? -levantó una ceja.

-Pues... yo... me tengo que ir. -La chica trató de huir cuando de pronto sintió la mano del pelinegro en su cintura.

-¿Para dónde vas? -sonrió de lado.

-Pues...

-¿Me vas a decir porqué compraste esta maravilla?

-Yo no la compré. -negó rápidamente.

-¿Y quién lo compró entonces? -siguió riendo -no quiero mentiras ratoncita- aclaró.

-Pues...

-Erika aquí estabas- llegó el elfo haciéndose el desentendido. -te estuve buscando por horas- dramatizó.

-Ezarel estamos ocupados -habló el vampiro mientras acariciaba la lencería que tenía en la mano.

-¿Ocupado en qué? -preguntó-... pervertido... no se te vaya a ocurrir pervertir a mi alumna. -miró burlón- Después hablas con ella, tenemos clases a esta hora. Y guarda eso -apuntó la ropa interior- eso no es para que lo andes ventilando por el pasillo.

-Estoy en una conversación con...

-Lo siento, pero ella se tiene que ir conmigo... más tarde hablan- sonrió burlón mientras tomada del brazo a la castaña.

-Idiota –le susurró la faelienne al oji verde cuando estuvieron más alejados del pelinegro.

-Lo se hija -sonrió el elfo. - lo sé...

Esa noche, como todas las noches, el nocturno se acercó a la habitación de la castaña. Para dejarle la lencería y otra cosa más.

-Mira lo que te compré. -habló divertido el vampiro.

-No quiero saberlo. -la chica, quien estaba arreglando su cama ni siquiera se dio vuelta para mirar al pelinegro.

-Es un regalo... los regalos se aceptan -murmuró entre risas.

Desganada, la muchacha se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Parado frente a ella estaba el azabache, en una mano tenía la ropa íntima y en la otra tenía una liga rosa con pequeñas cintitas blancas.

-Viene bien con el conjunto -sonrió con picardía. -Te la pones en una pierna- comenzó a estirar la liga mientras la miraba con una sonrisa- y yo te la saco con los dientes.

-No lo quiero. -se cruzó de brazos.

-Te verás bonita con esto.

-Olvídalo... no me lo voy a poner.

-Erika...

-No- volvió a negarse.

-¿Lo guardarás al menos?

-Puede ser –se sonrojó.

-Te lo dejaré encima del cajón. -mirándola con burla, se puso la liga en los dientes mientras dejaba estirado el conjunto de lencería de la chica. Luego dejó la liga encima del conjunto.

-Bien amor, ahí está. Insisto que te verías bella con eso –la miró mordaz.

-…-la faelienne se volvió para cambiarle la sabana a los cojines cuando de pronto sintió las manos del vampiro por alrededor de su cintura, mientras que, por otro lado, sentía pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Te quiero –habló el oji gris entre besos—y no te negaré que desearía verte con eso puesto.

-Quizás algún día…

-¿Para mi cumpleaños podría ser? –sonrió el vampiro.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –la chica se volvió hacia él.

-Hoy –rio.

-Mentira –habló la oji violeta entre risas- te quiero mucho Nevra. –Lo besó en la mandíbula. –Nevra…

-Dime.

-Te salió barba.

-Si… tengo unos pocos pelos –sacó su mano de la cintura de la castaña para pasarla por su cara- tendré que afeitarme.

-Pensé que eras lampiño –habló la chica.

-Ya te dije que soy más peludo de lo que piensas- molestó a la faelienne.

-¡Nevra! –la oji violeta comenzó a sonrojarse mientras el vampiro se reía al ver la reacción de la joven.

-¿Mañana estarás de enfermera?

-Si –sonrió la chica.

-Acuérdate de ayudar a los de mi guardia –la besó.

-Debo ser neutral.

-Si claro –ironizó el crepuscular- ¿crees que no he visto como se están juntando Valkyon y Ezarel para ganarme? …espero que tu no estés coludida con ellos.

-¿Cómo crees? –mintió.

-Con esa mirada que me das, estoy seguro de que también estás en contra mío. –sonrió.

-¿Qué pasaría si lo estoy? –desafiante, la faelienne se cruzó de brazos.

-Si me doy cuenta de que me estas traicionando, olvida que te haré a Erika o a Nevrita Junior –la molestó.

-¡Uy qué miedo! –comenzó a temblar a propósito. –Mira como tiemblo de lo asustada que estoy.

-Mira Erika… -la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a él. - deberías tener miedo. El semental de Eldarya soy yo, por lo que te vas a perder los mejores hijos sin mí. –sonrió seductor.

-Hay hombres que también hacen hijos ¿sabías?

-Sí, pero no como los que podría hacer yo –sonrió ladino.

..

..

El día del juego había comenzado, la guardia Sombra estaba mentalmente preparada, sobre todo después de escuchar el "motivador", o mejor dicho amenazador discurso del jefe.

-Y pobre de ustedes que pierdan, miren que los haré hacer trabajos forzados si llegasen a quedar en un lugar que no sea el primero.

-Si -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Por otro lado, estaba la Guardia Absenta y Obsidiana quienes ya habían armado los pequeños grupos que se juntarían en el bosque. Las enfermeras y enfermeros estaban listos para entrar al campo para ayudar a cualquiera fuera herido. En ese sentido, Erika se encontraba muy cerca de Eweleïn para aprender todo lo que pudiera de ella.

La mañana era perfecta para la actividad y el calor del verano se incluía con ello a este juego anual. No todos estaban en el C.G, puesto que muchos se encontraban aún en misiones, sin embargo, aun así, había una gran cantidad de guardianes en la ciudad como para festejar dicho evento, incluso mucha gente de los refugiados se agolpaba en los lindes del bosque para vitorear a la Guardia favorita de cada uno.

Luego de que Miiko leyera el gran discurso, y luego de que diera las bases del juego, se dio instancia a comenzar la actividad, por lo que las tres Guardias (incluyendo a sus líderes) ingresaron inmediatamente al bosque.

Dentro del follaje del bosque, había un objeto el cual debían encontrar. Algo brillante y grande... un cristal falso.

Dentro, el equipo Absediana se juntó y comenzó a trabajar para encontrar el cristal. Utilizando técnicas de sondeo que solo los alquimistas conocían y bajo la protección de los obsidianas, lograron hallar la ubicación del objeto, sin embargo, no sabían que entre las sombras ya había un cazador espiando, listo para encontrar aquello que se buscaba, por lo que una vez que el equipo llegó al lugar, encontraron nada, tan solo una nota escrita que decía: "Sigan participando, con amor Nevra"

Derrotados como todos los años, vieron ganar a la Guardia Sombra ya por sexta vez consecutiva, además, no siendo suficiente, también se le otorgó el premio al mayor puntaje obtenido en misiones. No era necesario detallar la cara de satisfacción, superioridad y orgullo que tenía el vampiro líder en ese momento.

-Ya está... -habló Ezarel mientras miraba a Nevra quien se lucía contento. -Finalmente terminó ganando.

-Bueno- contestó Valkyon- solo falta alegrarse por él y felicitarlo...

-Olvídalo -se negó el peli azul- no iré a felicitarlo... recuerda los años anteriores- miró a la faelienne que estaba cerca- vas a tener que aguantarlo durante más de una semana porque en todo momento va a sacar el tema de que su guardia ganó.

La chica, al escucharlo, comenzó a reír.

-No reirás cuando sepas la sorpresa que le tienen al equipo ganador. -sonrió burlón.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -la castaña paró de reír.

-Al término de este juego, una vez entregado los premios, se hace una fiesta a la guardia ganadora... la fiesta es sola y exclusivamente para esa guardia… –suspiró- sin embargo, tu noviecito tenía la maldita costumbre de meter a la fiesta a las chicas de mi guardia. -al escuchar eso la faelienne frunció el ceño.

-Este año no lo hará...

\- ¿Segura? ...yo creo que sí... -el elfo miró hacia Nevra quien estaba rodeado de gente, entre las personas, guardianas de la guardia absenta quienes felicitaban al crepuscular.

\- ¿A qué hora será esa fiesta? -preguntó seria la oji violeta.

-Más tarde. -sonrió el alquimista.

Luego de finalizada la actividad, en grupos, los guardianes volvieron al cuartel para prepararse para las festividades puesto que no solo la Guardia Sombra tendría fiesta, sino que también el equipo Absediana se había encargado de armar algo improvisado en la cantina para festejar cualquier cosa... la consigna era pasarla bien e incluir a aquellos excluidos que no habían ganado.

El vampiro volvía de su baño para dejar sus cosas en su habitación y salir a las mazmorras donde estaría la guardia festejando. De pronto, en medio del pasillo se encontró con la faelienne.

-Hola primor -se acercó para tomarla de la cintura y besarla- ¿vienes a felicitar a tu hombre? -le habló en el oído.

-Sí y no.

\- ¿Cómo eso?

-Felicidades -lo abrazó rápidamente - quería ver si podíamos pasar tiempo juntos ahora.

\- ¿Ahora? ... ¿ahora ya?

-Si.

En su interior, la chica no quería que él fuera a esa fiesta. Sabía que estaba siendo celosa, pero también sabía que una pequeña parte de la personalidad del crepuscular seguía siendo coqueta y seductora.

-No puedo... voy a estar ocupado.

\- ¿En qué? -preguntó rápidamente la castaña.

-Pues... nos van a dar un festejo... solo por ser la guardia ganadora -sonrió.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No lo creo... es solamente para mi guardia. -puso cara aparentando tristeza. -mañana si quieres podemos pasar un tiempo juntos.

-Pero... antes invitabas a las chicas de la Absenta... ¿por qué no me puedes invitar a mí? -ella sabía que estaba siendo cargante pero como era terca, su misión era no dar a torcer su brazo.

\- ¿Quién te contó eso? -preguntó un poco serio.

-Pues...

-Sí, antes si las invitaba. Este año no lo hice. –suspiró cansado- Aun así, sé que se colaran -comenzó a sonreír.

\- ¿Que harás si llegan a tu fiesta?

-Pues... que se queden si quieren... no hay problema con eso.

-Pero… ¿Por qué entonces a mí me dices que no puedo ir?

-¿Para qué quieres ir? ...contigo allá no me podré divertir. -sonrió. -Me gusta verte celosa Erika -comenzó a burlarse.

-No estoy siendo celosa... solo te digo que...

-Estás siendo celosa... la celosa más hermosa del mundo. -la besó en la punta de la nariz.

La chica comenzó a ponerse roja.

-Bueno preciosa, yo me voy- comenzó a despedirse. -no se te ocurra ir a meterte a mi fiesta... es solo para la Guardia Sombra, la guardia de los solteros más codiciados -se apuntó- como este hombre que tienes frente a ti... codiciado por la ratoncita celosa. -la besó.

-Nevra... -lo retuvo en un abrazo- no quiero...

\- ¿Qué no quieres? -no lo iba a admitir abiertamente, pero en el fondo de su corazón, él lo único que quería era que ella lo retuviera definitivamente, que ella le pidiera claramente que él no fuera.

\- Nada -se soltó un poco molesta.

-Erika... -dio un largo suspiro- solo quiero pasarla bien un rato...

\- ¿Con las chicas de la Sombra y la Absenta? -inquirió.

-Si... no... solo quiero divertirme Erika... ya basta no quiero discutir por esto.

-Pero...

-Deja de ser tan infantil... no haré nada malo. No seas egoísta.

-No estoy siendo egoísta.

-Aparte de cargante, estás siendo egoísta. -la oji violeta lo miró triste- o sea no es que seas cargante -trató de arreglar lo dicho- solo quiero divertirme, ya te dije que no haré nada malo.

Poco a poco la faelienne comenzó a soltarlo.

-Confía en mí- la besó en la mejilla.

-Bien... confiaré en ti. -volvió a abrazarlo- Pórtate bien...

-Sí sé. -sonrió.

-Hazle caso a los adultos...

-Yo soy adulto -volvió a besarla.

\- ¿Más tarde nos vemos?

-Mañana.

\- ¿Por qué mañana? -la chica rodo los ojos.

-Porque la fiesta dura hasta la madrugada.

Al escucharlo la muchacha se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba molesta.

-Me voy, te quiero mucho –la besó y se fue rápidamente para evitar que la faelienne siguiera replicando.

La chica lo miró triste mientras él se perdía por el pasillo.

-No te preocupes cuñada, yo lo tendré vigilado.

Al escuchar eso, alarmada, la castaña miró hacia atrás donde vio a Karenn.

-No le diré a nadie –sonrió la adolecente- si hace algo indebido le tiraré la oreja –hizo un ademán con la mano para despedirse.

.

.

 _ **Erika.**_

Los excluidos compartíamos felices momentos en la cantina, todos aquellos que no fueran de la Guardia Sombra estaban ahí, incluyendo a la Guardia Brillante. En la sala se podía escuchar la música alegre, violines, flautas y guitarras inundaban el lugar. La música era movida y el baile era en pareja.

Yo era aquella que miraba todo eso, sentada cerca de una mesa, mi mente no podía dejar de viajar hasta donde Nevra, ¿que estará haciendo y con quién? Eran preguntas que invadían mi cabeza en todo momento.

La música paró y varias personas comenzaron a aplaudir. Dentro de poco nuevamente la gente comenzaría a bailar, mientras yo seguiría viendo desde la lejanía.

-Tan sola que estás... ¿quieres bailar la siguiente pieza conmigo?

Alcé la vista para ver a Leiftan quien me estiraba la mano. Corrí la mirada en señal de tristeza y negación.

-Lo lamento, no se bailar esa música.

-Yo te enseño -lo vi sonreír.

-Me da un poco de vergüenza, baila con otra chica, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo...

-No aceptaré un NO como respuesta final- me tomó de la mano y utilizando un poco de fuerza me levantó del asiento. Su mano derecha tomó con fuerza mi cintura mientras que con su mano izquierda tomó delicadamente mi mano. De pronto comenzó a sonar la música.

-Cuando te diga "ya" nos soltamos para aplaudir, de ahí te tomo de la cintura en el aire, te vuelvo a dejar en el suelo y seguimos bailando. -habló el rubio mientras comenzaba a movernos en son de la música.

-Jaja esto es gracioso- comencé a reír mientras seguíamos saltando.

-Lo ves -sonrió divertido- nuestro baile no es hermoso, pero... es muy entretenido, es solo saltar, aplaudir y tomarse de la mano... "¡Ya!" -exclamó, nos soltamos, aplaudimos y el me alzó en el aire. Sentí por un momento su fuerza, la calidez de sus manos todo eso conjugado con su actitud amable.

\- ¡Vamos Erika tu puedes! -escuché gritar a Ezarel. - ¡Deja de ser tan tiesa y déjate llevar! -comenzó a reírse fuerte.

Mientras giraba y saltaba al son de la música pude percatarme de la dirección en la que se encontraba el elfo. Decidida y sin miedo en los brazos de Leiftan, cuando mi mirada toco a lo lejos la mirada del peli azul dejé de tocar el hombro de mi pareja para pararle el dedo del medio a Ezarel.

-¡Grosera! -gritó fuerte mientras yo reía.

-Veo que te divierte molestar a Ezarel... -habló el lorialet.

-Si- me sonrojé- no debiste haber visto lo que hice...

-Jajaja la verdad es que me da gusto que te lleves bien con la guardia. -al escucharlo le sonreí y seguimos bailando hasta que la pieza musical terminó.

-Qué triste, me estaba divirtiendo- hablé desinteresadamente mientras le soltaba la mano.

-Olvídalo -me sonrió- hoy Nevra no está para acapararte por lo que me toca a mí disfrutar de tu cercanía. -me dijo.

Al escucharlo me sonroje de sobremanera.

-Te invitó a bailar la siguiente pieza -volvió a estirar su mano frente a mí.

-Bien -sonreí a gusto.

La música comenzó y volvimos a bailar. De vez en cuando sentía como Leiftan movía decidido su mano entre mi cintura y mi cadera. Una caricia intrépida que a mí no me molestó en absoluto, él nunca se había sobrepasado conmigo por lo que seguí sonriendo mientras ambos seguíamos bailando. Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por el movimiento y los sonidos, sin embargo, cuando los abrí vi a Ezarel quien desesperadamente me hacía señas con las manos. Aún con la mano del lorialet posada en mi cadera y aún con mi mano en su hombro traté de entender a duras penas lo que el elfo trataba de decirme. De pronto chocamos con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien. Cuando alcé la vista vi a Nevra quien miraba desafiante a mi compañero.

Sin previo aviso sentí que la mano de Leiftan era retirada por el vampiro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Solo estoy bailando con ella -se defendió el rubio.

-Manera de bailar tienen ustedes dos- escupió las palabras de manera sarcástica, mientras el resto de los que estaban en la sala miraban asombrados la escena que armaba el pelinegro.

-Es la única forma de bailar ¿o acaso ves alguna otra pareja bailando de otra manera? –contestó molesto el lorialet.

Al escucharlo, el vampiro negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la barra con otros cuatro integrantes de su guardia, se llevaron dos barriles de alcohol y el crepuscular pidió un vaso de vino y se fueron.

-Lo siento- me separé de Leiftan.

-Ve tranquila- sonrió triste.

Miré a Ezarel quien me seguía haciendo señas mientras que Valkyon miraba asombrado, posiblemente debido a la reacción que había tenido Nevra hace tan solo unos momentos. Caminé hasta fuera de la cantina donde inmediatamente vi a Nevra apoyado en la pared… seguramente me estaba esperando.

-Te la estabas pasando bastante bien parece- siguió utilizando el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Nevra -hablé- solo me estaban enseñando a bailar...

-Se nota que te estaban enseñando.

-Solo quiero pasar un momento agradable, no estaba haciendo nada malo- me defendí molesta.

\- ¿Momentos agradables es que él te toque como lo estaba haciendo? -Apretó el vaso.

-Estábamos bailando...

-Se nota a kilómetros que él no quiere solo un baile, ¿desde cuando eres tan estúpida para no darte cuenta de esas cosas? -al decirme eso vi como su rostro se tornaba rojo producto del enojo. -se le nota en el rostro que tiene otras intenciones contigo ¿que no lo ves?

-Es mi decisión si le sigo el juego, en mi caso no es lo que hago, fue el único que me sacó a bailar...

-Claro -la interrumpió- no te podías quedar sentada, tenías que estar moviendo el culo como la hiperquinética que eres -se molestó.

-Como si tú te quedaras sentado -me enfadé por las palabras de Nevra- al menos él ha tenido la decencia de invitarme a dos bailes, mientras que "otros" no han tenido ni siquiera los pantalones puestos para invitarme a bailar ningún mísero baile. -le reproché.

-Haz lo que quieras, después no llegues llorando...

\- ¡Tú no llegues llorando! -lo enfrenté- tu no llegues después, porque eres experto en mandarte una cagada y después llegas como un perro a disculparte -me tapé la boca cuando dije eso. -No… no quise.

\- ¿Así que soy un perro? -tiró el vaso al suelo y caminó decidido hasta el pasillo de las guardias. - ¡Necesito entrar a tu habitación! -gritó. Bruscamente giró la manilla de la puerta para entrar en mi cuarto.

-Nevra yo lo siento... yo no quise...

Vi que tomó sus cosas que tenía en el armario y aquel perfume que tenía en mi repisa, aquella fragancia que él se echaba por las mañanas antes de besarme e irse.

-Ahora este perro no te volverá a molestar -apostilló furioso.

-Nevra espera...

-No puedo esperarte, tengo ganas de ir a la habitación de cualquier chica para que me quite tu rostro de mi cabeza.

-Nevra... hablemos -traté de tomarlo del brazo sin embargo el de un empujón me apartó. Ante él me caí de espaldas. Me sobé antes de ver la cara de preocupación de Nevra.

-Lo... lo siento -balbuceó mientras dejó sus cosas para ayudarme a levantarme.

Yo lo miré con tristeza.

-De verdad lo siento.

Rápidamente tomé las cosas que Nevra había dejado en el suelo, me levanté y las volví a dejar en mi habitación.

-Erika -me habló mientras me seguía a mi cuarto- deja de... deja llevarme mis cosas.

-No -abrace lo que tenía en la mano.

-No seas infantil.

-Tu no seas infantil. -le respondí. -Me celas, -enumeré- y ahora me quieres quitar las cosas.

-Son cosas mías…

-Estaban en mi habitación.

-Tú me trataste de perro...

-Lo siento... no debí... me siento muy culpable por eso. -agaché la mirada.

-Me tengo que ir -se acercó- dame lo que tienes en la mano.

-No...

-Erika -me reprendió.

-No -comencé a sonreír, tal como lo hacía él cuando quería jugar conmigo.

-No me estoy riendo Erika.

-No te daré nada -seguí jugando.

-Haz lo que quieras- se molestó y se fue. Al verlo alejarse dejé las cosas encima de la cama y corrí tras él.

-Nevra no te vayas. -lo tomé del brazo. Sí, me estaba comportando infantil, pero, no quería de ninguna manera dejarlo ir. -hablemos.

-Debo irme -se soltó bruscamente.

-Quédate conmigo -lo abracé por detrás- me sacaste de mi fiesta por tus celos así que ahora no te dejaré ir.

Sentí como aflojaba su cuerpo. De pronto se giró hacia mí, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta mi habitación. Con cuidado y sin transmitir molestia alguna me acostó encima de la cama. Estaba preparada para sus besos cuando tomó sus cosas y se alejó.

Pasé un rato recostada, asimilando que él me había dejado ahí sola. Dijo que se estaría divirtiendo con una chica. Dijo que quería borrar mi rostro de su cabeza.

Decidida me levanté para dirigirme a paso firme hasta su habitación, quería arreglar la situación entre nosotros, y en el caso de que lo encontrara con una mujer ahí, al menos sabría de manera definitiva que lo nuestro había llegado a su fin.

Abrí la puerta con determinación para entrar hasta la habitación del pelinegro y ahí lo encontré… parado frente a un espejo…definitivamente era un vanidoso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -me habló mirándome a través del espejo.

-Pensé que estarías en la fiesta de tu guardia...

-La fiesta acaba al amanecer, aún queda mucho...

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces? -me crucé de brazos.

-Me voy a afeitar... debo estar presentable... ya te dije que quiero divertirme esta noche. -caminó hasta el velador donde sacó una crema, una espátula y una navaja. –Erika… lamento si te boté… no quise agredirte… me siento muy culpable por eso. –agachó la cabeza,

-Yo también lamento lo que te dije… -suspiré- No quiero que vayas a esa fiesta. -apostillé seria.

\- ¿Qué? -me miró sorprendido, seguramente no se esperaba el tono de mi voz tan demandante y casi autoritario.

-Ya te lo dije... no quiero que vayas a esa fiesta.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú para prohibirme cosas a mí? -me miró serio.

-Soy una humana, parte de la Guardia Obsidiana, futura enfermera, amiga con derecho del gran líder de la Guardia Sombra -lo vi sonreír- y esta noche seré una barbera. -caminé a paso seguro hasta él para quitarle la navaja de la mano. -déjale esto a las profesionales.

\- ¿Sabes afeitar? -dijo entre risas.

-No, pero para eso estas tú... para que me enseñes. -Lo miré desafiante mientras que él también me desafiaba.

-No digas cosas de las cuales te vas a arrepentir...

-Ya te dije, quiero que me enseñes, quiero afeitarte yo. -admití mientras levantaba una ceja.

De pronto sentí sus manos en mis caderas, que llegaron hasta mi cintura y me levantaron para dejarme arriba del mueble en donde tenía sus "productos".

-Bien, aféitame. -se ubicó entre mis piernas. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí, sentía su pecho muy cerca de mi vientre. Aun así, no perdí el control.

-Bien, enséñame -le dije.

-Primero debes afilar la navaja -se acercó a mi cuello para besarlo mientras tenía posada ambas manos, una a cada lado de mi cintura.

-Oye no te propases -sonreí. -debo afeitarte.

-Busca la piedra primero y luego te dejo en paz para que afiles la cuchilla. -murmuró aún pegado a mi cuello. Pequeños besos se posaban en mi piel, no podía negar lo bien que se sentía estar así con Nevra. De vez en cuando, sentía como los pelos de la barba del pelinegro rozaban con mi piel, haciendo la sensación aún más agradable de lo que ya era.

-No puedo verla -susurré.

-Mala suerte entonces. Yo estoy bien aquí. -Se separó de mí para comenzar a besar el otro lado de mi cuello.

-Nevra... enserio -traté de reprocharle, pero mi mente comenzaba a tornarse blanca.

-Bien- se separó para mirarme. De su bolsillo sacó una piedra -con esa debes afilarla.

\- ¿Por qué no me la pasaste antes? -lo miré con reproche.

-Porque quería aprovechar de dejar mi huella en tu cuello. -me miró ladino.

-Espero que no te hayas atrevido a dejar marcas... -lo miré molesta.

-Esa era la idea primor -me mordió suavemente un labio.

-Nevra -lo reprendí para girarme y verme en el espejo, cuando él, de pronto me tomó del rostro.

-Concéntrate en afeitarme preciosa.

Al escucharlo comencé a afilar la navaja mientras una mano de él pasó por mi cintura acariciándola, en aquellos momentos, corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi vientre y mis manos que se volvían cada vez más y más torpes.

-Terminé -le avisé y dejé la piedra a un lado.

-Bueno, ahora con la espátula debes untarme la crema en la zona de mi barba -sonrió picaron.

-¿Esta crema para qué es? –pregunté mientras observaba la pasta amarilla del frasco.

-Es crema de afeitar, está mezclada con componentes de alquimia que hace que la barba se demore en salir ¿Por qué crees que tengo esta piel de bebe? –se rio.

-Vanidoso –negué mientras me reía. -Debes sacarte el parche del ojo primero -me crucé de brazos- es un requerimiento mínimo.

\- ¿Que harás si me rehúso a sacarme el parche? -me preguntó con un tono grave en su voz. Nuevamente se acercó a mi cuello para llenarlo de lentos y sonoros besos. - ¿Que harás preciosa? -definitivamente este vampiro me estaba volviendo loca.

-No te afeitaré -traté de que mi voz sonara imperturbable.

-Sácamelo tú -susurró en mi oreja.

Al oírlo solté la navaja y estiré inmediatamente mis manos para alcanzar el broche del parche y quitárselo.

Se separó de mí para mirarme, por fin... con detenimiento podía mirar su rostro descubierto en todo su esplendor. Aún disconforme, acerqué mi mano hasta su pelo para ponerlo hacia atrás. Cuando por fin pude ver su cara en plenitud, mis ojos se desviaron a sus dos ojos, uno expuesto a la vida y el otro desgastado. Los dos ojos estaban abiertos, las dos orbes grises me miraban a los ojos.

Toqué sus mejillas coloradas, y llevé mis dedos hasta la superficie de su ojo izquierdo. Bajo mi piel, estaba aquella zona herida que él tanto se esmeraba en esconder.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto? -pregunté mientras tocaba.

Cada vez que imaginé a Nevra sin el parche, lo imaginé con un tajo en su ojo, incluso llegué a imaginar que en esa zona solo tenía una cavidad cóncava e infectada. Sin embargo, lo que veía ante mí, no era nada en comparación con lo que una vez llegué a imaginar, al igual que su ojo derecho, este era gris, no obstante, la esclerótica del ojo estaba cubierta de un color negro profundo, mientras que, por la zona externa del ojo, en su piel, reinaba una gran mancha entre colores negro - fucsia - morado, tal como el pelaje de Shaitán.

-Fue cuando capturé a mi familiar. Shaitán solo se defendió...

Lo miré con horror para luego mirar al gran perro que dormía plácidamente encima de la cama de Nevra.

-No le tengas miedo -me tomó del rostro y me giró hacia él nuevamente. -Yo lo quería a él y él quería ser libre.

\- ¿Nunca lo has odiado por eso?

-Claro que no... mi hermana en cambio... No lo quería ver. Los Gallytrot son familiares muy inestables por lo que solo porque soy jefe me lo admitieron dentro del C.G.

\- ¿Nunca te ha vuelto a atacar? -pregunté mientras acariciaba aquella parte de su rostro en el cual el familiar había dejado sus huellas.

-Una vez sí. Estaba de misión, y mi compañero le pisó la pata sin querer. Fue ahí cuando Shaitán se lanzó para morderlo... terminó mordiéndome a mí. No le tengas miedo -rio- a ti, por algún motivo, no se cual, te quiere.

-Quizás se enamoró de mí -jugué.

-Los animales a veces se enamoran... -sonrió- aunque eso sería complejo de Edipo.

\- ¿Cómo eso?

\- ¿Sabes lo que es el complejo de Edipo?

-Si...

-Tú eres su madre, sería un Edipo si se enamora de ti -rio.

-Nevra... tu a ese familiar lo tuviste con otra -comencé a reír.

-Estaba soltero, hazte cargo de tu hijo. -me besó la frente- no seas mala mamá.

\- ¿Tu ojo te duele? - cambie el tema.

-Los primeros días sí, mucho... ahora ya no.

-Oye...

-Dime.

-Tu... ¿ves con ese ojo?

-Claro que si veo. -rio- Es más, mi parche es transparente por el otro lado, eso quiere decir que nadie ve mi ojo, pero mi ojo si puede verlos- sonrió.

\- ¿Quién sabía eso? -pregunté.

-Casi todos primor...

\- ¿Y a mí no me dijiste nada? ¿ni siquiera cuando te lo pregunté? -lo miré molesta.

-Bueno...

-Entonces tus "amigas" también lo sabían. -negué molesta- Debí verme ridícula pensando que eras cegatón.

-No te veías ridícula -me besó- te veías divertida, me gusta verte curiosa. Y con respecto a mis "amigas"... si... a ellas se lo había mostrado de hace tiempo.

Así como él me estaba demostrando celos, en ese momento yo lo estaba haciendo.

-Oye... no te molestes. No es que no confiara en ti, pero, mírame. Mi ojo quedó horrible, desde que llegaste me pregunté qué dirías si veías esto. -se apuntó el ojo.

-Ya te dije que me gustas con o sin parche -me crucé de brazos haciéndome la dura con él, aunque en el interior quería sonreírle y abrazarlo.

-Te quiero, no sabes cuánto me tranquiliza escuchar eso -me sonrió.

-También te quiero -terminé por abrazarlo. Entonces... lo de tu ojo más bien es como ¿una infección?

-Algo así… las manchas quedaron porque los Gallytrot dejan ese rastro.

-Te quiero Nevra... -lo besé en su ojo- de ahora en adelante no debes ponerte esos parches.

-Igual debo ponérmelos... sin ellos me veo feo.

-No seas tan vanidoso -sonreí- conmigo al menos no es necesario llevarlo puesto… además, ¿Por qué la barba te la dejaste un día?

-Porque a las mujeres les gusta la barba –habló coqueto- y en cuanto al parche, es necesario primor, lo que no creo que sea necesario llevar puesto, es esta malla. –se alejó un poco para sacarse la parte de arriba de su atuendo, quedando semidesnudo. Me volví hacia el otro lado con vergüenza.

-Es normal Erika –comenzó a reír- no puedo estar con la malla mientras me afeito porque puede caer pasta en la ropa. Deberías comenzar a afeitarme preciosa.

Unté la crema en la parte baja de su rostro. Como juego pasé la espátula con crema por su nariz y oreja.

\- ¡Oye! -me reprendió.

-Quédate quiero... que comenzaré a afeitarte...

Con cuidado comencé a pasar la filosa navaja por la piel del vampiro, mis ojos se detenían en su fina piel, en sus hermosos rasgos un poco orientales que se podían reflejar en sus ojos rasgados y afilados. Limpiaba la cuchilla con una toalla y seguía con mi trabajo mientras él solo se limitaba a mirarme. De pronto, algo quebró mi concentración, su mano se había posado en mi muslo por lo que, sin querer, la navaja se resbaló milímetros haciéndole un pequeño corte.

\- ¡Perdón! -me alteré inmediatamente- no era mi intención -tomé la manga de mi ropa para ponerla sobre la pequeña herida. -En verdad lo siento...

Él solo me miró, no profirió ninguna palabra y solo me miraba fijamente de manera neutral, como si me estuviese evaluando.

-Di algo que me estoy poniendo nerviosa -solté con miedo de comenzar a llorar de la culpa. Sin embargo, el solo me miraba.

Cuando la herida dejó de sangrar, dejé la navaja aún lado, corrí levemente a Nevra para bajarme e irme.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? -me detuvo.

-No quiero seguir afeitándote -no lo miré.

-Tonteras -susurró- debes seguir. –me habló con una sonrisa amable.

Volví a pasar la navaja por su piel mientras él me miraba con determinación. Cuando mi tarea estaba terminada dejé la navaja a un lado y le limpié con cuidado la cara.

-Nada mal preciosa -me corrió un poco para mirarse al espejo -nada mal... te mueves bastante bien para ser tu primera vez -murmuró con una sonrisa pícara.

Le devolví la mirada, molesta, el muy idiota siempre hacía insinuaciones que se podían mal interpretar.

-Es mi don y mi maldición -contesté- además estoy acostumbrada...

\- ¿Acostumbrada a qué? -se apegó más a mí...

-Acostumbrada a moverme rápido... tú mismo me dices que nunca me quedo quieta. –lo sentí relajarse.

-Te falta ponerme la loción... -me pasó una botella- úntate en las manos y me la pasas por la parte afeitada para que no se me irrite la piel.

Así lo hice, con mis manos mojadas pude acariciarle la zona de la boca, bajo la nariz, mentón y parte de la garganta.

Cuando terminé, lo miré, aquellas cremas y lociones realmente olían bien. No cabía duda de que el vampiro hacía todo lo posible por cuidar su apariencia.

Bajo este pensamiento, y aún sentada en aquel mueble, acerqué mi mano hacia su cabeza para acercarlo a mí mientras que con la otra mano aproveché de acariciarle el abdomen desnudo. Mi boca se fue directo hasta el corte que le hice, ahí posé pequeños besos, quizás sanadores. Luego me fui hasta sus labios, los cuales besé con lentitud hasta que el abrió la boca para profundizar aquella muestra de cariño. Sentí que me tomó de las caderas y me apegó más a él mientras que sus besos eran cada vez más profundos y más deseosos.

.

.

 _ **Nevra**_

Poco a poco, mientras ella estaba sentada en el mueble de mi cuarto y yo estaba parado entre sus piernas, comencé a acercar más sus caderas a las mías. Comencé a necesitar más de ella. Seguí besándola de manera más rápida, mientras sentía como pasaba la yema de sus dedos por mi pecho. En un movimiento ágil y a la vez, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, la tomé entre mis brazos para dejarla encima de mi cama. Me posé sobre ella, me dirigí a besar su cuello mientras mis manos recorrían desde sus muslos hasta su vientre. Tomé su polera para quitársela cuando la sentí temblar un poco. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? ¿Quizás era muy pronto?

Me detuve para observarla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No haré algo de lo que después te arrepentirás- le susurré al oído.

\- ¿Por qué dices que me arrepentiré? –me preguntó. A pesar de que la respuesta estaba plasmada en las discusiones que teníamos últimamente decidí ignorar su pregunta. Me recosté con cuidado encima de ella mientras mis manos abrazaban su espalda.

-Me convenciste, no iré a la fiesta. –sentí que ella pasó sus manos por mi pelo.

\- ¿Por qué no irás?

-Porque prefiero estar aquí contigo. -le sonreí para luego notar unas diminutas ojeras que se asomaban bajo sus ojos. Me levanté, le saque los zapatos e hice que se metiera a mi cama mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa ahí mismo para acostarme a su lado. –Te quiero, eso nunca lo debes olvidar –le susurré al oído antes de verla medio dormida.

-También te quiero –bostezó y cerró lentamente los ojos.

Sonreí al verla, la abracé de manera protectora.

Era momento de cambiar las reglas del juego…

Era momento de avanzar…

Era momento de mostrarle a todos que ella era la parte más importante de mi vida…


	33. Debemos crecer

_**Debemos crecer**_

La luz del amanecer aún no aparecía y la música de las catacumbas se podía percibir levemente. Frente al sonido de la música y de las risas, una joven humana de cabello castaño abría lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose, a la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Primeramente, y como cada vez que despertaba, sus sentidos se encontraban completamente embotados, no obstante, cuando los mismos comenzaron a activarse, la faelienne empezó a alarmarse al ver que no se encontraba en su habitación. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, de que bajo ella había un cuerpo... un cuerpo imperturbable que respiraba apaciblemente, un cuerpo que la tenía fuertemente abrazada de la cintura. Tal y como un rompecabezas, ella se encontraba como una pieza de encaje, pues la chica estaba recostada encima de alguien y su cara se enterraba justo en el cuello de ese alguien.

Aspiró profundamente el olor del hombre que estaba bajo ella para luego removerse y mirarlo al rostro con la esperanza de verlo dormir, sin embargo, en cuento alzó su mirada, sus ojos rápidamente se encontraron con los ojos crepusculares del azabache.

-Por fin despiertas mi amor- susurró el vampiro. -Ya no me aguantaba -se removió ágil para levantarse.

-¿Dónde vas? -preguntó la oji violeta.

-Al baño -respondió rápido el pelinegro mientras se ponía las botas. -tomé mucho anoche. -añadió.

-¿Me puedo quedar? -preguntó somnolienta.

Al escuchar la pregunta, el oji gris la miró hacia atrás mientras levantó una ceja.

-Tú de aquí no te mueves preciosa... -la besó antes de irse- vuelvo de inmediato -se puso el parche en el ojo y salió de la habitación.

Con sueño, la joven de cabello oscuro se acomodó mejor en la cama del líder de la guardia Sombra.

-Nevra tiene razón- susurró la chica a la vez que miraba a Shaitán recostado cerca de la ventana- las sabanas de seda son lo mejor -pasó sus dedos por la tela mientras se acurrucaba más. Tomó los tapados y se enterró en la cama, todo para sentir la esencia que había dejado el nocturno antes de irse. De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse, y con ello, el familiar quien había estado tranquilamente durmiendo, activó sus niveles de alerta y comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo.

-Nev… -susurraron.

Erika no podía creerlo, una mujer había entrado a la habitación.

-Nevra -la extraña volvió a susurrar. - el otro día me prometiste que bailarías conmigo si la guardia ganaba... sin embargo te viniste a dormir –suspiró mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la cama.

Erika quien estaba debajo del tapado no podía creerlo, la voz de la extraña que había entrado a la habitación no era de nadie más que de Moyra... la mujer que siempre acosaba a Nevra.

-Yo... la verdad estoy bastante consternada. Si estás cansado, si tienes sed... dímelo. Así tal cual me lo dices cuando nos vamos del C.G. -se sentó en la cama. -Nevra... yo... yo te amo, tú lo sabes perfectamente... y... –volvió a suspirar- así como cuando nos vamos a las misiones, cuando me dices que tienes hambre, cuando confías en mí... así quiero que sea aquí también. -comenzó a acariciar la silueta de la faelienne quien se encontraba bajo el tapado atenta a todo lo que estaba diciendo la pelirroja. -Siento que cada vez más nos distanciamos..., pero… al momento de nuestras misiones nos volvemos a unir, y tu vuelves a ser aquel chico al que tanto amo...

Al escuchar todo eso, a la castaña se le comenzó a formar un nudo en el pecho y en la garganta, en su cabeza solamente estaban las palabras dichas por Moyra.

-Nevi... no seas terco y contéstame -la chica comenzó a reír. -Nevi yo...

-Ya llegué mi amor... -el pelinegro abrió la puerta, sin embargo, se detuvo al instante al ver a su compañera de misiones dentro de la habitación.

-¡Nevra! -se levantó molesta- si tu -lo apuntó- estás ahí... ¡¿quién mierda está en tu cama?! -la pelirroja bruscamente quitó los tapados para finalmente encontrarse a la faelienne. -No me lo puedo creer... hasta que finalmente te terminaste acostando con esta ramera -la chica se tapó la boca.

-Moyra por favor…- habló el vampiro.

-¡No cállate! –exclamó molesta- no me hables… no quiero escuchar más tus sucias palabras –su enfado pasó a tristeza y fue así como su voz estridente comenzó a quebrarse poco a poco- eres un poco hombre –murmuró- siempre lo fuiste…-al decir lo último, la pelirroja salió rápidamente del cuarto dejando a la faelienne y al azabache solos nuevamente.

Cuando la pareja quedó a solas, el vampiro se pasó una mano por la cara refregándosela exasperado. Suspiró hondo mientras se quitaba la mano de la cara y se acercaba a la cama donde estaba acostada la humana.

-Yo... siento lo que pasó...

Al escucharlo, la joven solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Erika... me sirve más que me digas algo a que te quedes callada ¿sabes?

-Es que no sé qué decirte... -agachó la cabeza- supongo que... que se metan a tu habitación no es tu culpa... -dejó las palabras en el aire, pues su mente solo analizaba las palabras dichas por Moyra.

-Si... si es mi culpa. Nunca fui claro con las demás chicas con las que estuve.

-Ni siquiera conmigo... -susurró la castaña para luego sentarse a la orilla de la cama.

-Contigo es diferente. -suspiró- Eres única... al menos para mí lo eres. -la miró a los ojos buscando la mirada de la oji violeta, sin embargo, ella estaba rehuyendo- Erika... -se puso serio- ¿hay algo que te haya dicho Moyra mientras estaba aquí?

-Aparte de decirme "ramera" no, no me dijo nada más. -la humana no estaba mintiendo, a ella no le había dicho nada pues la pelirroja en todo momento se dirigió a Nevra.

-Cambio mi pregunta... ¿hay algo que ella haya dicho y que a ti te haya llamado la atención o te haya molestado?

-No... nada. -miró a otro lado.

-Estás mintiendo... ¿qué dijo Moyra?

-Nada –contestó rápido.

El joven vampiro suspiró hondo para luego sentarse al lado de Erika.

-Bueno... deberé suponer que mañana o con los días posteriores me vas a dar el palo, porque lo más probable es que me lo saques en cara en cualquier discusión que tengamos. -se acercó a ella para poner sus labios en su cuello- te quiero Erika.

La chica se dejó llevar ante aquellas caricias acercándose al nocturno quien, con delicadeza la tomaba de la cintura.

-Deberíamos dormir -susurró la castaña.

-Si... -se despegó del cuello de la chica- durmamos mejor -sonrió mientras se sacaba las botas para luego recostarse al lado de la muchacha.

Se ubicó de lado frente a ella, apoyándose en un codo mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de la oji violeta. Al sentir esa caricia, la chica puso su mano encima de la de él.

-Algún día, de verdad que nos vamos a prometer…tendremos una casita y tendremos a nuestros hijos -sonrió.

La faelienne lo miró y comenzó a reír.

-De verdad... no te rías -tomó la mano de la joven y se la llevó a los labios. -Es una promesa... -le besó la mano- seremos felices, haré que nunca te falte algo...

La chica lo miró mientras seguía sonriendo. El vampiro tomó la mano de la oji violeta nuevamente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Besó a la castaña en los labios antes de recostarse definitivamente sobre la almohada.

-Dulces sueños mi amor. -susurró.

-Buenas noches Nevra. -la chica soltó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de él y la deposito en la mejilla del nocturno mientras que, por otro lado, el vampiro tomó a la muchacha de la cintura y la acercó hasta él.

Cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación, la castaña volvió a despertar. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Nevra dormido a un lado de ella. Sonrió ante eso, su rostro apacible lo hacía parecido a un niño, un niño en cuerpo de hombre. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al verlo y sobretodo, al sentir que este aún la tenía aferrada a él.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo se movió de la cama hasta pararse en el piso, se puso rápidamente los zapatos y comenzó a caminar hasta fuera de la habitación.

-No te vaya...no me dejes…

La chica miró a la cama para finalmente darse cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba hablando dormido.

Sigilosamente salió de la habitación y para cuando miró hacia atrás vio que Shaitán la seguía.

-No me sigas- trató de corretearlo, sin embargo, el familiar hizo oídos sordos puesto que iba adelantándose directamente a la habitación de ella.

Cuando entró a su cuarto, lo primero que vio fue al familiar del vampiro echado muy cómodamente al lado de Annie. La chica caminó hasta el armario y de ahí sacó un vestido y una toalla. Marchó hasta las duchas y comenzó a bañarse tranquilamente hasta que vio llegar a un grupo de la Guardia Sombra, entre ellas, Moyra.

La castaña, al ver a la pelirroja, comenzó a bañarse apresuradamente pues la incomodidad estaba latente en el aire. Deprisa terminó de lavarse el pelo hasta que de pronto escuchó una conversación que le llamó la atención.

-¿Cuándo se van?

-En dos días más -contestó Moyra.

-Qué suerte tienes...

-Ni tanta... ni tanta suerte sabiendo que se la pasa acostado con una prostituta...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Después te digo -habló la chica mientras observaba a la faelienne.

La castaña no pudo más, se vistió y salió del lugar rápidamente. Roja, caminó hasta la enfermería con la intención de estudiar con Eweleïn, sin embargo, al llegar, vio a la chica de origen élfico sobarse persistentemente la cabeza.

-Erika no camines tan fuerte... –se quejó la enfermera.

-Mmm...

-Tampoco hables...

La oji violeta quedó mirándola.

-Me duele demasiado la cabeza –murmuró - es horrible. Si quieres te puedes ir... no ha llegado nadie a la enfermería... y no creo que alguien venga. Haz otra cosa si quieres, pero hoy no podré enseñarte...

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó preocupada la faelienne.

-Después que te fuiste, la fiesta duró hasta muy tarde… ¡que dolor! –otra vez volvió a quejarse.

-Eweleïn no te reconozco -salió un chico detrás de una sala-... te dije que te fueras a descansar, yo me ocupo de la enfermería por hoy.

-Pero vienes recién llegando de una misión...

-Lo sé... pero puedo descansar más tarde.

-Está bien, pero solo será porque no me puedo el dolor de cabeza -la enfermera se levantó pesadamente- lo siento Erika –miró a la oji violeta-... más tarde hablamos... –habló apenada la elfo mientras se dirigía a una de las habitaciones del fondo. -En un rato más me hablas Math.

-¡Si! -contestó el joven con una amplia sonrisa, luego miró a la castaña -Entonces... tú debes ser Erika.

-Si. -la chica sonrió.

-Yo soy Mathyz -estiró la mano- un gusto.

-Igual un gusto, yo soy Erika -la oji violeta estrechó la mano del enfermero.

-¿Tú eres la nueva aprendiz?

-Sí.

-Pues... Eweleïn se fue a dormir y yo la verdad, ando un poco cansado -bostezó- por lo que si quieres te puedes ir... hoy no creo que la enfermería esté muy activa, a menos que sea para tratar dolores de cabeza... de la resaca -aclaró mientras se reía.

-¿Siempre pasa? -preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-Sí, antes con más frecuencia. Aquí entre nosotros –susurró el enfermero- antes de tu llegada, la guardia Sombra se la pasaba en fiestas, todos los días los integrantes de esa guardia llegaban a quejarse por dolores, sin embargo, últimamente las cosas comenzaron a calmarse.

-¿A si? ¿Y eso por qué?

-No lo sé, creo que se le han estado quitando las mañas al líder de esa guardia…

-Debe estar enamorado –habló Eweleïn quien había salido de la sala donde previamente estaba descansando.

-Yo creo que si –habló el médico- antes estaba más alborotado con eso de las fiestas y las mujeres –comenzó a reír. –Ahora está calmado.

-Quizás que mujer logró, al fin, ponerle la correa en el cuello –ironizó la líder de las enfermeras mientras miraba a la faelienne, al captar la indirecta, la castaña comenzó a ruborizarse.

-En fin –suspiró Mathyz- pensé que estarías descansado –le habló a la peli celeste.

-Vine a buscar mi botella de agua… más tarde hablamos Math –volvió a irse dejando nuevamente al enfermero y a la oji violeta solos nuevamente.

-¿La enfermería siempre está así de vacía después de una gran celebración?

-Pues…

La chica escuchaba hablar al médico mientras miraba fijamente el tatuaje que este tenía alrededor del ojo, analizaba el color negro profundo y las formas tribales que caracterizaban la pintura del ojo y que resaltaba enormemente en la cara del joven. Luego reparó en el resto del rostro del enfermero, de tez azul matizada con toques verdes como el agua, en sus ojos completamente ébano de semblante perspicaz, en sus labios finos que se movían al compás de las palabras, en sus orejas largas y en su pelo negro, mitad rapado y mitad largo y puntiagudo en dirección al lado más corto... la faelienne seguía escrutándolo mientras él seguía hablando, sus facciones eran bonitas y sutiles, mientras que aquel tatuaje le daba un toque misterioso, alguien que a través de esa pintura pegada a la piel, escondía un gran secreto y así muchas palabras más. Cada cierto tiempo comenzaba a reír a la vez que seguía hablando, todo, mientras ella lo miraba y se perdía en el rostro encantador de él.

-…Y yo le dije que limpiara el vómito -comenzó a reír mientras ella asentía. - ¿me estabas escuchando? -alzó una ceja.

La chica siguió asintiendo embelesada.

-Pensé que te reirías con la historia del vomito... todos se ríen con eso. -la miró un poco triste.

Al verlo, la joven al fin espabiló, comenzó poco a poco sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que había estado "engañando" mentalmente a su vampiro. Comenzó a reír nerviosa al ver la cara de incredulidad del chico que tenía frente a ella.

La humana comenzó a recabar en su memoria, en lo último que había escuchado...

-¿Y lo limpió? -sonrió.

-Si... espero que eso no pase este año... si llegase a pasar te mandaré a ti a limpiar -comenzó a reír.

-¿Por qué yo? -la chica lo miró molesta.

-Porque sé que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije -siguió riendo.

Erika tenía el don de meterse en problemas, pero para ella, era imposible dejar de mirar aquella faceta extrovertida y amable del enfermero.

-Que pesado- susurró la muchacha mientras sonreía.

-En fin... como te dije, si quieres te puedes ir, no hay problema con eso.

-¿Puedo estudiar aquí? -la chica lo miró- Eweleïn me pasó un libro de anatomía general.

-Claro que puedes- le volvió a sonreír- en ese estante- apuntó un mueble que había a un lado de la puerta- está ese libro.

-Gracias. -la castaña caminó hasta encontrar el libro, lo tomó y se dirigió hasta una camilla detrás del escritorio donde estaba Mathyz.

Desde ese lugar, la faelienne trataba de leer, sin embargo, sus ojos violeta no podían controlarse, puesto que a cada rato su mirada se posaba en la espalda ancha y protectora del enfermero.

 _-Nevra debería tener el pecho así de grande… así podría abrazarme mejor -_ pensaba la chica de vez en cuando.

Cuando se daba cuenta de lo distraída que estaba, la humana se daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y observaba atenta el libro que tenía frente a ella, lamentablemente, el cuerpo del chico era un imán, un imán que atraía, en todo momento, los ojos curiosos de la castaña.

Cuando la faelienne se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba leyendo, no lo estaba entendiendo por culpa de estar mirando al enfermero, decidió que lo mejor era salir a buscar misiones o algo que la sacara de ese lugar.

-Me voy... -habló la chica. -Más tarde vengo.

-Bueno Erika, deja el libro donde lo encontraste... que te vaya bien, otro día nos vemos.

-Adiós. –sonrió tontamente para finalmente salir de la habitación.

Justo al salir, vio que frente a ella estaba parado el vampiro.

-Hola amor mío -se acercó para besarla.

-Hola.

-¿Por qué me dejaste solo?, ¿Estás ocupada?, ¿Pensaste en mí?

-Pues…

-Mi primera reunión es en una hora más, y te prometí que hoy te daría tiempo… ¿quieres pasar un tiempo conmigo?

-Sí, me gustaría mucho –sonrió feliz la oji violeta.

-Bien –la tomó de la mano y la guio por la ciudad de Eel.

-¿Para dónde vamos? –preguntó la joven mientras era arrastrada por el crepuscular.

-Vamos a tomar sol –sonrió el azabache a la vez que paseaba por el empedrado tomado de la mano con la peli castaña.

-Espera –se quejó la muchacha- vas muy rápido…

-Solo tenemos una hora y hay que aprovecharla –rio mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Aprovechar qué? …Siempre llegas atrasado de todas maneras.

-Me ofendes –se detuvo frente al quiosco central.

-Tú no te ofendes jamás, descarado –comenzó a jugar la oji violeta.

-Enserio me ofendiste –apostilló con una sonrisa en los labios.

-" _Enserio me ofendiste" –_ remedó la chica tratando de imitar de manera exagerada la voz grave que tenía el chico.

 _-_ Oye eso no se hace…

- _"Eso no se hace"._

-Erika enserio –sonrió el vampiro- tengo que decirte algo importante ahora.

-¿Qué cosa?

El azabache comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, la tomó de ambas manos y la miró de manera fija.

-Ayer estuve pensando… y… -comenzó a sonrojarse.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno… estuve pensando en nuestra relación. –suspiró- Pensé en lo importante que eres para mí y…

-¿Sí?

-Y, me gustaría que mis palabras, lo que dije ayer –aclaró inmediatamente- eso de prometernos y de tener una casa, no quiero que solo quede en palabrerías mías, sino que… -Soltó una mano de la faelienne para rascarse nervioso la cabeza. - Erika… a lo que quiero llegar es que…

-Te pusiste rojo –la chica comenzó a burlarse de él.

-Tú me pones así hermosa –se relajó al ver reír a la castaña.

-Nunca vacilas en tus palabras Nevra, ¿Por qué ahora sí?

-Porque lo que te quiero decir es importante, pero no sé cómo decírtelo porque nunca se lo he dicho a otra persona. –el vampiro suspiró nervioso- Bien, aquí voy –soltó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones- Hemos pasado momentos muy lindos los dos, así como también hemos pasado momentos duros… aun así tú me haces muy feliz, no te imaginas cuan feliz soy a tu lado. –le acaricio el pelo. –Me gustaría dar junto a ti otro paso y… ya sabes, formalizar la rela…

-La reunión se adelantó –apareció Moyra interrumpiendo a Nevra- me mandaron a buscarte para terminar los preparativos de nuestra próxima misión, la cual también se adelantó.

-Voy de inmediato…

-¡Sabes que tengo otras misiones antes de irme contigo!, no puedo esperarte –la chica estaba molesta.

-¡Ya voy…! –exclamó el azabache. –Erika más tarde hablamos.

-¿Te vas de misión? –preguntó la castaña.

-Más tarde hablamos de eso –susurró el vampiro para finalmente darle un beso en la frente a la humana. -¡Vámonos! –exclamó a la pelirroja.

.

.

.

Esa noche llegó como todas las noches a la habitación de la castaña. Abrió la puerta y vio a la chica sentada en la cama mientras que en sus brazos tenía a la melomantha, a quien acariciaba dulcemente.

-Lo siento preciosa, estuve ocupado todo el día.

-¿Todo es por la misión?

-Si –admitió el vampiro- mañana tengo que irme temprano –suspiró- tendremos que posponer nuestra conversación para cuando vuelva.

-¿Vas solo?

-No, ya sabes que siempre voy con alguien, no puedo ir solo a ese tipo de misiones tan peligrosas amor.

-¿Con quién vas?

-Con alguien que me ayude…

-¿Quién irá contigo?

-Lo importante es que iré bien acompañado y que nada nos pasará…

-¿Irás con Moyra verdad?

-¿Por qué tanta pregunta? –evadió el nocturno.

-Porque tengo que preguntarte todo, por lo que veo, te encanta ocultarme las cosas importantes.

-¿Ahora te vas a molestar porque iré con ella?, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Dime a ver… dame una idea. –habló molesto.

-Nada, solo me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras antes… ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?, ¿Qué harías tú, si yo me hubiese ido a una misión, ¡a solas!, por semanas con Leiftan y no te hubiera dicho nada a ti?, ¿Cómo reaccionarías?

-Pues… -se calló.

-Tú también entiéndeme, entiende que yo esté molesta ahora. Siempre haces cosas que no corresponden… ¿Qué quieres que piense de ti ahora?

-Lo lamento –comenzó a disculparse.

-¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si ni siquiera tú confías en mí?

-Erika…

-Ya no sé qué hacer… -murmuró- ni siquiera sé que pensar de ti.

-Te juro que no te he engañado con Moyra… yo solo fui a misiones con ella, dormimos en una misma carpa y bebí su sangre, pero no pasó nada más… -el azabache trató de defenderse.

-Cállate mejor Nevra –suspiró- no quiero escuchar tus excusas baratas. Déjame sola –se levantó, dejó a la melomantha a un lado de la cama y abrió la puerta de la habitación- quiero estar sola… que te vaya bien en tu misión… disfrútala, pásala bien –ironizó.

-La próxima semana hablaremos de esto, te lo prometo. –la miró triste- Te quiero, nunca olvides eso.

-Se nota mucho que me quieres Nevra…

-Enserio Erika…

-Buenas noches –la joven cerró bruscamente la puerta.

Al otro día en la mañana, él se fue de misión con Moyra. Por otro lado, Erika siguió con sus actividades cotidianas en el C.G, dentro de la sala de alquimia era apoyada constantemente en clases asistidas por Ezarel, mientras que, en la enfermería era ayudada por Eweleïn y por Mathyz, quien con este último había comenzado a formar una estrecha relación de amistad. Quizás, no eran mejores amigos, pero ambos se llevaban bastante bien.

Al igual que la castaña, el enfermero era extremadamente curioso e hiperactivo, tanto así, que a veces, cuando la chica se sentaba, él se sentaba a un lado de ella para preguntarle cosas del mundo humano, era en esos momentos, en los cuales la joven se explayaba contando su vida de humana a alguien de Eldarya. A su vez, él narraba anécdotas que le habían ocurrido a él cuando recién se había integrado a la guardia Absenta.

-¿Y lo hiciste? –preguntó entre risas la castaña.

-¡Si jajaja! –el enfermero se esforzaba por hablar entre risas- ¡fue asqueroso! jajaja.

-¡Que asco! jajaja- la joven comenzó a apretarse el estómago de la risa mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas.

-Sí, me dolió por días la nariz jaja. –comenzó a calmarse- así que… como consejo, si quieres impresionar a una chica, o en tu caso, a un chico… nunca debes aceptar el reto de tomar leche por la nariz.

-jajaja –la faelienne aún seguía riéndose- ¿Conseguiste la cita al final?

-No –imitó estar triste- se fue con otro chico, según ella mis habilidades no eran suficientes para impresionarla, pero yo dije: ¡¿Quién tiene la habilidad de tomar leche por la nariz?!... ¡Nadie!

-No era la indicada entonces –rio.

-Tengo la esperanza de que algún día llegue una chica, que me vea hacer ese truco, se impresione y se enamore.

-No creo que a las chicas les guste un hombre que tome leche con moco –levantó una ceja.

-Oye, es una habilidad única, no la critiques. –aparentó molestia.

-Bueno… si, algún día deberías hacer eso de nuevo…si tuviera una cámara habría podido grabarte para luego subir el video a YouTube y así hacerme famosa. – sonrió.

-¿Que es una cámara?... y… ¿Qué es yutub? –Mathyz la miró curioso.

-Pues…

De pronto sonó un golpe estruendoso en la puerta. A la habitación entró Nevra ensangrentado, encima de él venía una chica a quien Erika conocía muy bien.

-¡Ayúdenla por favor! –pidió el pelinegro.

-¡Erika ayúdame!, ¡Nevra déjala encima de la camilla! –el médico comenzó a dar indicaciones rápidas.

El azabache, ágilmente, dejó a la pelirroja encima de la cama mientras el enfermero sacaba vendajes de la estantería.

-¡¿Tú estás bien?! –exclamó asustado el médico.

-¡Si!… Moyra… fue atacada por un Fenrisulfr, el animal, al parecer estaba contaminado. Utilicé la poción médica para detener el sangrado, pero aquí…

-Si el animal estaba contaminado, primero hay que realizar otros procedimientos –el enfermero se acercó a otro estante mientras sacaba unos frascos. –Erika, llama a Eweleïn…

-Si –la oji violeta fue en búsqueda de la líder de la enfermería, para finalmente encontrarla en la puerta de entrada del cuartel.

Al encontrarse, ambas corrieron hasta la sala, mientras Mathyz hacía todo lo posible por sacar la contaminación del cuerpo de la chica felina. Por otro lado, Nevra, nervioso, se mordía las uñas a la vez que caminada de un lado a otro aún con la sangre encima.

-Nevra –la enfermera miró al azabache- debes irte de aquí. Ve a informarle a Miiko lo que ocurrió y tú Erika, debes quedarte y ayudarnos. –hablo Eweleïn mientras transmitía calma en la sala.

Los minutos pasaron en medio de la confusión y la preocupación, los enfermeros lograron ayudar a la chica herida, salvándole finalmente la vida. Con un paño húmedo y limpio, la castaña comenzó delicadamente a limpiar el rostro pálido y teñido de sangre de Moyra.

Esa misma tarde, llegó la líder de la guardia brillante junto a Nevra para preguntar por el estado de salud de la pelirroja. Ambos se relajaron por completo al saber que la chica estaba en un estado de salud estable, y que despertaría dentro de unos días.

El grupo hablaba de la condición de la muchacha, mientras la faelienne no pudo evitar observar como Nevra, se acercaba al cuerpo dormido de la chica para tomarle delicadamente la mano y depositarle un beso en la frente. Nevra y Erika cruzaron la mirada, y fue así como, llena de un sentimiento amargo, la castaña salió de la enfermería.

-Erika…- Nevra entró a la habitación de la oji violeta unos minutos después de que ella llegara. –Nos atacaron, debía traerla de vuelta rápidamente…

-¿Y por eso era necesario darle un beso?

-Fue en la frente…

-¡No me importa si fue en la frente!

-No seas celosa… -habló molesto.

-¿Cómo me pides que no me ponga celosa si hace una semana atrás mi novio me dijo que se iba con Moyra a las misiones y…?

-Tu y yo no somos novios. –aclaró serio el vampiro.

-¿Qué? –susurró la chica.

-Lo que escuchaste… no tienes por qué ponerte celosa, tu y yo solo estamos juntos por diversión… no hay nada más de por medio. –al instante se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. –Disculpa si hablo tonteras, hoy casi pierdo a una chica de mi guardia a quien conozco por años, hoy casi pierdo a Shaitán, hoy casi muero yo, ¡y tú lo único que haces es enfadarte y criticarme! –suspiro triste y enojado a la vez- quiero que me entiendas, ella y yo no tenemos nada, desde que estoy contigo, entre ella y yo no ha pasado ¡nada!... hoy no quiero discutir porque sé que, si lo hacemos, te daré argumentos totalmente estúpidos que…

-Cómo quieres que no me enfade contigo si te vas con esa chica por más de una semana, me hablas de tener una casa y muchas estupideces más –apostilló sarcástica- y ahora me dices que solo estamos juntos por diversión…

-Sabes que Erika… no quiero discutir más contigo, ¡hoy no!

-¿Para dónde vas? -preguntó la castaña.

-Me voy a la enfermería- sentenció molesto.

-No hemos terminado de hablar...

-Si terminamos.

-Tú te vas y esto se acaba aquí.

-Bien -se alejó- sabes que...-se devolvió- no quiero que lo nuestro termine -la miró serio- pero debo irme a ver como está, ella estaba bajo mis órdenes, soy su líder y lo menos que puedo hacer es ir a ver su estado de salud. ¡Si te quieres enojar, hazlo, estás en todo tu derecho! -bufó molesto.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Si Erika soy un idiota y tú eres una malcriada.

-¡Infantil!

-¡Malcriada y grosera!

-¡Estúpido Idiota!

-¡Terca!

-Te odio...

-Me voy Erika, no ando de ánimos para tus putos juegos. -Se giró para irse.

-Te lo diré una vez más, ¡tú te vas y esto se termina!

-¡Paso de ti, de tu enojo y de tus celos! -se alejó de ella. -Yo solo estaba cumpliendo con mi trabajo, si tú ...

-¿Ahora tu trabajo es salir con chicas para...

-Si tú... -reiteró.

-Cogértelas en las misiones?

-¡Si tú -alzó la voz- no confías en mí!... ¿cómo que me las voy a coger?, ¿pero que te estas inventando tú? –se acercó molesto.

-No me invento nada...

-¿Enserio crees que si elijo a una chica para una misión...

-Eres un caliente mujeriego...-intervino.

-¡Déjame terminar maldita sea! –exclamó fuerte- ¡¿tú crees que si yo voy a una misión con una mujer es para follármela?!

-Sí, eso creo.

Al escuchar eso el vampiro se restregó la mano por la cara.

-¿Hice eso contigo en la misión de Balenvia?

-No digo que conmigo...

-¿Hice eso contigo en la misión de Balenvia!?

-No estoy hablando de que lo hayas hecho con…

-¿¡Hice eso contigo en la misión de Balenvia!? ¡responde!

-No.

-¡¿Entonces porque mierda me dices eso?!

-Porque...

-¡¿Me has visto encima de Moyra o de alguna otra chica?!

-No -contestó la castaña.

-¡Entonces no hables ese tipo de cosas. ¡Por la mierda Erika...! -La faelienne realmente lo había cabreado.

-Nevra yo -lo tomó del brazo, pero este se zafó abruptamente.

-Sabes que Erika -la miró de forma penetrante- yo te quiero mucho, pero... esto colmó mi paciencia. Si no confías en mí ¿por qué mierda estás conmigo?

-Porque...

-No Erika, ya no quiero escucharte. Solo te dedicas a escupir veneno sin saber el trasfondo de las cosas.

-Nevra... es que...

-De verdad que no te quiero escuchar más. -la miró dolido. -Ya no te quiero escuchar más. Al menos no por hoy... no quiero, me duele lo que me acabas de decir. He hecho todo lo que ha estado en mis manos para que tú estés a salvo, para que tú estés feliz, pero nada te contenta...

-¿Tú crees que estaré contenta si me escondes cosas, o si lo único que haces es negarme ante el resto?

-Tu sabías a lo que íbamos cuando te propuse que fuéramos cómplices, te lo dije…

-Si lo sabía, pero nunca me dijiste que todo sería solo por diversión… ¡soy una tonta! –murmuró mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos. -¿Cómo pude haberme enamorado de ti? –susurró por lo bajo.

El vampiro la miró, aún molesto por las palabras anteriormente dichas por la castaña.

-Creo que, tendremos que replantearnos todo… no podemos seguir así… Lo lamento enserio. –suspiró para disipar un poco el enojo que sentía- aprendí mucho de ti, eres muy especial para mí… siempre lo serás, pero no podemos seguir juntos. No podemos seguir lastimándonos más… -la miró esperando a que ella dijera algo, sin embargo, la faelienne, quien tenía la cara entre sus manos no emitía ningún sonido- créeme que es lo mejor… a veces, para crecer, debemos despedirnos de las personas que queremos -susurró para finalmente irse del cuarto.

.

.

.

Hola, llegue, he estado muy ocupada y cansada producto de la finalización del semestre en la u, así que no crean que las he olvidado.

Como siempre, mucha gracias a las personas que han comentado:

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, no te preocupes, vendrán más partes de Nevra así ;)

 **Guest:** jaja yo quiero palomitas c:

 **Elena:** Graacias c: me alegra un montón saber que te gusta como escribo ;)

Para escribir el título del capítulo me inspire en una canción que me gusta mucho, se llama "adiós" de Gustavo Cerati.


	34. Deja tu alma arder

_Hola, volví, aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste. Decirles que este capítulo estaba hecho desde el día sábado, el sábado pasado xD pero no lo saqué principalmente porque no me sentía del todo contenta con lo que había escrito. En fin, debo estudiar este fin de semana para los exámenes finales, por este motivo subí hoy el capítulo, por si ven alguna falta ortográfica, puntual o acentual, después lo arreglaré, después del día miércoles…_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado review, fueron muchos, me sentí feliz por eso, en serio me gusta que se tomen un tiempo para comentar el fic, como siempre por orden:_

 **Guest:** muchas gracias, y que bueno que te haya gustado :D

 **Ely:** n.n gracias igual jaja espero que el fic te siga gustando c:

 **Elena:** también gracias xD espero que te siga gustando el fic.

 **Midmei:** La idea es dejar al lector sin suposiciones, por lo que leo alguna teoría y trato de hacerla trizas inmediatamente, sin embargo, leí algo por ahí que me llamó mucho la atención muajaja.

 **Guest:** jaja la pregunta es si el enfermero se enamorará de ella :o

 **KatMay:** n.n me conmovió tu mensaje, gracias por tus buenos deseos, y con respecto al capítulo, yo también espero que se reconcilien… solo hay que darles tiempo ;)

 **Elisa:** Gracias C: y con respecto a tu pregunta, trato de subir los viernes de madrugada sin embargo hay veces que lo saco mucho después debido a la universidad :D

 **Miya:** me agrada que te guste, y obvio, jaja dejo aquí el nuevo capítulo ;D

 **Raily:** Yo igual encuentro que ambos tienen la culpa, y con respecto a lo otro, la verdad es que sí, el verdadero protagonista de esta historia nunca ha sido Erika, sino que siempre ha sido Nevra. Por Nevra se creó el título y si, si de alguien quiero hablar es de él ;)

 **Richelleee:** ya verás con quien se queda :D en los próximos capítulos.

 **Guest:** gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Antes de dejarles el cap, debo decirles otra cosa… en casi todos los comentarios he visto que se preocupan del enfermero, siendo que hay otro buitre más peligroso que el enfermero… les doy una pista … empieza con Leiftan y termina con Leiftan :v ¡adivinen quien es! … de él me preocuparía yo… ¡ _tengo miedo! –_ inserte meme de auronplay-.

 _En fin, disfruten, imaginen, y comenten ;)_

 _ **Deja tu alma arder.**_

Caminó a paso decidido por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a su habitación en donde, de inmediato, se sumergió en la propia oscuridad de esta. Estaba molesto y eso se podía reflejar en su mandíbula apretada, en sus músculos rígidos y tensos, en su cara roja. Cerró la puerta de manera brusca para luego mirar con enojo al familiar que estaba durmiendo encima de la cama, cuando el perro sintió el aura del vampiro, de forma casi inmediata, se levantó y se echó en su propia litera.

Nevra, con enojo retenido, se acercó a su propia cama donde pateo con furia un pie de la marquesa de la misma, luego pisó fuerte el suelo mientras gruñía molesto y golpeaba la pared con el puño.

-Maldita sea… soy un imbécil –murmuró mientras se sobaba la mano. -¡Tú que miras! –le habló al familiar quien estaba tranquilamente acostado. El animal, por otro lado, lo miraba atentamente, como queriendo decirle "¿Terminaste ya con tu rabieta?", al menos, así lo interpretó el pelinegro quien tenía la costumbre de hablar con Shaitán y responderse a sí mismo en base a las pocas expresiones que hacía el can.

-¡No me mires así, esta es mi pieza! –exclamó molesto- si quieres te vas con Erika… quizás a ti no te cela… es experta en hacer eso, en celar, en criticar y en calumniar. –ironizó.

El perro siguió mirando atento al rostro molesto de su amo.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo Shaitán?! –inquirió- ¡me trató de caliente!, que yo me la pasaba acostado con otras… -se sobó fuertemente la cara- ¿sabes con que otra cosa me salió? –esperó a que el animal terminara de bostezar para seguir hablándole- se enojó porque le di un beso en la frente a Moyra. O sea, ya mira, -se acercó hasta el perro- yo sé que ahí estuve mal porque, esos besos se los doy a ella, pero es que… bueno ya sabes Shaitán… Moyra estaba muy mal. O sea, sé que un beso no arreglaría nada, pero Erika no debió molestarse por un simple beso.

Se acercó más al familiar para terminar sentándose en el suelo frente al animal, se apoyó en su propia cama y se puso las manos en la cabeza.

-Sé que la cagué, pero… no debió molestarse por esa estupidez… Lo peor es que terminé con ella, como siempre no me detuve a pensar en las consecuencias… ella está sola –suspiró cansado- prometí estar a su lado y no dejarla …también fue culpa mía, si hubiera sido sincero desde un principio con ella, si le hubiese dicho la verdad, quizás nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Acarició la cabeza del perro

-Eres como mi conciencia…–dejó de acariciar la cabeza del familiar para luego poner sus manos en la rodilla y cerrar triste sus ojos -Destruí lo poco y nada que pudimos construir juntos. –murmuró- Erika nunca confió en mí porque yo nunca le entregué confianza… sí, es culpa de los dos, pero yo partí mal todo el tiempo. -Se quitó las manos del rostro para observar al can quien lo miraba atento- ¿Cómo la mirare a los ojos después de todo lo que pasó?, después de todas las caricias, después de todos nuestros abrazos, después de todos nuestros besos, ¿Cómo le hablaré de ahora en adelante?, ¿Qué le diré cuando la vea?... lo peor es que es tan terca… me gusta eso de ella, pero… en momentos como estos su terquedad me impide acercarme… -volvió a suspirar cansado- soy lo peor…

El azabache al fin se levantó del piso, más calmado salió de la habitación para ir a la enfermería. En el camino se encontró con Karenn, quien al verlo lo abrazó fuerte, abrazo que él le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

-Pensé que te había perdido- susurró la adolecente en el pecho de su hermano.

-Nunca me perderás Karenn. –sonrió triste el vampiro.

-Para la próxima misión debes cuidarte más. –la chica escondió su rostro en el pecho de él– no quiero quedar sola, y no creo que Erika quiera quedar viuda –se despegó de él para mostrarle la lengua de manera juguetona.

-¡Karenn! ¿Cómo sabes eso tú?

-Quizás soy igual de cotilla que mi hermano –lo besó con ternura en la mejilla. –me voy, tengo que hacer mis deberes. ¿Más tarde irás a mi habitación?, quiero pasar un rato contigo –sonrió.

-Bueno… más tarde iré a verte –le besó la frente para luego separarse e irse cada uno por su lado.

Cuando al fin entró a la enfermería, una corriente eléctrica y un remordimiento pasó por todo su cuerpo, esta sensación se acrecentó más cuando vio a la chica pelirroja recostada en la camilla de la enfermería. Se sentía culpable, a ella la habían atacado porque él no había sido fuerte para protegerla.

-Está bien Nevra –le sonrió la peli celeste- solo debe descansar unos días.

-No sabes lo tranquilo que me deja saber eso, pensé que moriría en mis manos. –a pesar de sus propias palabras, él vampiro aun así lo que menos podía sentir en aquel momento era tranquilidad.

-Lo bueno es que eso no pasó… -de pronto la chica elfo lo miró seria- no vayas a ser tan tonto de pensar que lo que le pasó a ella fue tu culpa, todos sabemos que fue un accidente.

-Lo sé –se rascó la cabeza.

-Me alegro de que lo sepas, no quiero que después te estés echando la culpa frente a la familia de Moyra.

-Sabes que como líder debo asumir las…

-Sé que debes asumir responsabilidades, pero esto fue un accidente… no te la pases dándole vueltas al asunto. –sentenció la enfermera. -¿Has sabido algo de Erika? –preguntó mientras se daba vuelta para dejar los papeles de los análisis de la paciente sobre el escritorio. –Estaba aquí y de un momento a otro desapareció.

-Sí, la vi hace poco –respondió triste.

-¿Te dijo por qué se fue? …ella no se puede ir de aquí mientras está en servicio… ella debería saber eso.

-Pues… -comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

-Déjalo, ya hablare con ella mañana… tu como lo más cercano que tiene aquí deberías decirle que sea más responsable, tú me conoces, lo que le vaya a decir mañana quizás no sea de su gusto, quizás hasta se enoje conmigo, pero debe entender que para ser enfermera debe ser una persona seria y comprometida.

El vampiro solo asentía, sin embargo, en su cabeza solo retumbaban las palabras "lo más cercano". Eso era verdad, Erika lo había olvidado durante la discusión, y él lo había olvidado al momento de cortar los lazos.

-Sí, lo sé. –respondió.

-Me da lo mismo si tú lo sabes, yo quiero que ella lo entienda.

-Sí, no sabes cuánto quiero que también lo entienda –murmuró. –… _que entienda que no debimos separarnos_ –susurró de manera imperceptible ante los oídos de la peli celeste.

-Nevra, antes de que se me olvide –la enfermera se acercó al crepuscular para entregarle un papel- mañana debes venir, es tiempo de examinar a todos en el C.G.

-Bien –leyó el papel- a las 9:00 de la mañana…

-Exacto, no más tarde Nevra…

-Lo sé –sonrió.

-Bien, vete… mañana nos vemos. –habló- ¡Oye! –exclamó la chica.

-Dime… -se volvió para mirarla.

-Mañana le pediré a Erika que te ausculte –le guiñó el ojo- así que avísale que llegue temprano.

Al salir de la enfermería se metió el papel en el bolsillo y comenzó a caminar hasta el pasillo de las guardias. Sus pies lo guiaron directo a la habitación en la que durmió por mucho tiempo, una vez ahí, apegó su oreja en la puerta solo para terminar escuchando los hipidos que emitía la faelienne dentro.

Despacio, abrió la puerta de entrada al cuarto para finalmente ingresar a donde estaba Erika.

A oscuras y encima de la cama estaba recostada la chica. Como una sombra, en silencio caminó hasta ella para mirarla desde más cerca. Se agachó hasta que su cara quedó a la misma altura que la de la castaña. Delicado, acercó su nariz hacia la nariz de ella para finalmente terminar juntando sus frentes, una unión rota, que, con el tiempo y las acciones, ambos se habían encargado de destrozar.

-Vete –murmuró la muchacha con una voz temblorosa.

Al escucharla, el vampiro suspiró impotente y desesperado.

-Me duele todo lo que ocurrió. –comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la faelienne. –Y sé que a ti también te duele mucho –susurró encima de los labios de ella. –Enserio no quise lastimarte…

Esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó, por lo que decidió continuar con su monólogo.

-Karenn quiere que esté con ella un rato… mañana si quieres hablamos… mañana te buscaré y hablaremos mientras ambos estemos más calmados ¿sí? –Aun teniendo la nariz apegada a la de ella podía sentir como una lagrima desembocaba por ese lugar tocando así la piel de él. –Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que nunca dejaré de quererte y nunca te dejaré sola…

-Eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste… -susurró la oji violeta.

-Yo no he hecho eso… al menos no quise…

De pronto, la chica se separó del azabache, se levantó y caminó hasta la otra esquina de la cama para acostarse ahí.

-Eweleïn quiere que mañana vayas temprano… no llegues tarde. Duerme. –suspiró cansado. La miró por última vez antes de salir de la habitación.

.

.

Esa mañana se levantó con el cuerpo pesado, no había dormido nada pues su cabeza estaba envuelta en todos los recuerdos del día anterior, pero, sobre todo, en aquella discusión que había tenido con Nevra.

Se levantó con una pesadez no muy propia de ella y caminó hasta el armario, al abrir las puertas el mundo volvió a caer sobre ella, pues lo primero que vio fue el abrigo que Nevra siempre llevaba puesto. Lentamente tocó la tela acariciando con extrema delicadeza aquella prenda, fue así, como una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla, fue así como se volvió a desparramar encima de la cama mientras muchas lágrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro una y otra vez.

El verano había llegado hace muy poco a Eldarya y con ello, el calor comenzaba a hacerse presente de la manera más lacerante. A pesar de que el calor llegaba hasta unos grados totalmente avasalladores para el cuerpo humano, aun así, la muchacha se vistió con un chaleco de polar. Nuevamente el sistema nervioso la quería viva, si bien ella no había dormido, la única manera en la cual ella podía seguir en pie era a través del calor que se consumía diez veces más rápido debido al extremo cansancio… sí, el sistema nervioso la quería viva, a pesar, de lo muerta que ella se podía sentir por dentro.

Cuando salió de la habitación caminó directamente hacia el baño, todo con el fin de lavarse aquel rostro marcado por la tristeza. Se peinó y se dirigió hasta la enfermería, sabía lo que le esperaba ahí así que se armó de valor y entro, lo primero que vio fue a Mathyz quien la miró sorprendido.

-¿Estás bien? –se acercó preocupado a ella para luego tomarla cariñosamente del hombro.

-Si –esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Segura? –reiteró.

-Segura.

-Bien… -retiró lentamente su mano a la vez que la miraba directamente a los ojos- Eweleïn está en el cuarto del fondo, te quiere ver –susurró triste.

-Me imagino que si… después hablamos…

La faelienne caminó hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba la líder de la enfermería. Mientras pasaba por el mini pasillo, con cada paso, sus piernas flaqueaban aún más.

-Eweleïn… -susurró al momento de entrar al cuarto.

-Al fin llegas –habló molesta la elfo mientras ordenaba unas cosas- ¿Qué te pasó ayer?

-Lo que pasa es que comencé a sentirme mal.

-¿Y qué me importa a mí si su te sentías mal? –inquirió molesta la enfermera quien le daba la espalda a la faelienne en todo momento. –Si estás aquí, no debes irte sin mi permiso ¿quedó claro?

-Si…

-Yo no quiero que en esta enfermería haya gente irresponsable ¿entendiste?

-Si. –la chica comenzó a apretarse el labio inferior con el propósito de concentrar todo el dolor en esa parte de su cuerpo y no en los ojos que amenazaban en soltar algunas lágrimas.

-Quiero que me digas de inmediato si vas a seguir aquí, porque como te digo, no quiero a personas, que, en vez de ayudar, estén estorbando… -la enfermera al fin la miró, sin embargo, su mirada de molestia cambió radicalmente a una de arrepentimiento. -¿Erika? … ¿qué te ocurrió?

-Nada –la castaña trató de sonreír, sin embargo, sus ojos ojerosos y rojos a la vez, la delataban por completo.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo? –reiteró la peli celeste mientras dejaba lo que tenía en la mano encima del estante y se acercaba hasta la oji violeta.

-No…

-¿Y por qué estas llorando entonces?

La humana se tocó temblorosa el rostro para darse cuenta de que, por sus ojos, las lágrimas habían comenzado a aparecer.

-¿Por qué? –murmuró triste la oji violeta mientras las lágrimas salían cada vez más. –No entiendo. –murmuró estática y llena de vergüenza. - no sé qué me pasa… -volvió la cara.

Mientras la faelienne se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas que seguían cayendo, Eweleïn se acercó y la abrazó.

-¿Qué ocurre? –susurró la enfermera.

-Nada enserio –la chica trató de zafarse, pero las fuerzas comenzaron a mermar.

-¿Es por lo que te dije?... si es por eso, no es personal enserio –la miró triste- a todos les digo lo mismo, no te imaginas cuantas veces he reprendido a Mathyz por ser un irresponsable de mierda. –la enfermera se detuvo para abrazar más fuerte a la faelienne- ¿Ezarel te dijo algo feo?

La chica negó completamente avergonzada mientras era contenida por los brazos de Eweleïn.

-¿Es por Nevra?

Al escuchar eso último, a la castaña se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. Sin embargo, se sorprendió que la médica preguntara específicamente por el nocturno.

-¿Nevra hizo algo? ¿Te dijo algo?... tranquila, lo sé todo –Añadió Eweleïn al ver la cara de sorpresa de la faelienne. –lo que haya pasado, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ayer lo vi raro después de que se fue… ¿Se pelearon? –se atrevió a preguntar.

La chica asintió.

-Te entiendo, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo… -la miró con tristeza- si quieres puedes descansar en esta habitación. Prefiero que descanses a que te de algo mientras auscultas a alguien… Menos mal que me dijiste lo de Nevra, tenía planeado hacer que lo examinaras tu… -sonrió triste- descansa.

-¡Eweleïn! –llamó a la peli celeste mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Dime?

-Gracias, pero, prefiero estar haciendo algo… quiero ayudar a examinar. –hipó.

-Yo prefiero que no Erika. Las emociones repercuten mucho en el actuar, prefiero que atiendas a los pacientes cuando tú estés más tranquila, ahora si quieres, puedes estudiar ese libro que te pase. –puedes estudiar aquí tranquila…

-Preferiría salir a leerlo afuera. –se limpió el rostro.

-Bien… ve a buscar el libro mientras yo termino de ordenar. –la enfermera le sonrió. –Mañana te quiero aquí en la tarde… justo después de tus clases con Ezarel.

-Está bien.

La chica caminó hasta la librería y sacó el libro de anatomía general, cuando miró hacia atrás, observó que en la camilla estaba Nevra recostado mientras Mathyz lo examinaba.

-¡Erika! –exclamó el enfermero- ¿te vas a quedar?

-Estaré estudiando…

-¡¿Te sientes mejor?! –preguntó desde la camilla.

-Si –la oji violeta comenzó a sonrojarse al sentir la mirada penetrante del crepuscular en ella.

-¡Cualquier cosa me avisas!... no quiero que estés triste –volvió a hablar mientras le revisaba la presión al vampiro.

-Math –salió Eweleïn del pasillo. –¡trabaja en silencio! –habló molesta –Erika puedes irte –sonrió.

.

.

 _Erika_

Caminé por el sendero principal que conectaba el C.G con la salida de la ciudad de Eel. Fuera al fin de las paredes, sentí el viento de verano rozar mi rostro y mi corazón vacío. Con el libro aún en mano, me adentré por el bosque para finalmente detenerme y sentarme frente al círculo de setas, aquel portal que me había traído hasta aquí.

A pesar del vacío interno que sentía, dejé volar mi mente para llevarla lejos de aquí, quería rememorar el pasado, aquello que conocía antes de conocer esto, quería sembrar añoranzas de lo lejano, aquella vida rodeada por los brazos afectuosos de mis padres. Ya no tenía ningún brazo en el cual sostenerme, tan tolo un libro de anatomía, el cual dejé encima del pasto mientras yo me recostaba en el suelo, me estiré completamente con el fin de que el viento cálido limpiara los poros sucios de mi piel, mientras mis ojos se perdían en mi propia mente.

Me dediqué a concentrarme en mi cuerpo, era un buen ejercicio si querías olvidarte momentáneamente de los problemas. Mis pies estaban fríos pero vivos, mis piernas estaban tensas y cansadas, mi vientre se sentía débil, sin embargo, esta debilidad era protegida por el polar que aún llevaba puesto, mis brazos necesitaban urgentemente aferrarse a algo, por lo que, inmediatamente los llevé a abrazar mi propio cuerpo, una caricia reconfortante para mí. Mi pecho no tenía órganos, y mi rostro… mi rostro decía lo peor de mí.

Comencé a gimotear, tenía pena, pero, por una vez en mi vida quería se fuerte. Era una lucha, interna, constante, me debatía si guardarme todo, o sacar el dolor que tenía acumulado desde la llegada a Eldarya.

Cerré los ojos… inspiré profundamente. ¿Por qué a mi mente llegaba todo esto?

Recordé la vez que toqué el portal en mi mundo, era verano allá. Cuando llegué hasta aquí, y me mandaron a buscar ingredientes para ver si yo era humana o faelienne, con mi vestido me paré frente al portal… con la esperanza de ver a mi familia nuevamente. Aquí era invierno, y los copos de nieve caían sobre mi ropa y mi piel expuesta.

Recordé la vez en la que Ezarel confirmó que yo era faelienne… recuerdo que escapé y vine al portal otra vez… quieta nuevamente, mientras las nieve seguía cayendo. Recordé que esa semana estuve encerrada en la habitación que me habilitaron, dejaba una silla cerca de la ventana, y desde ahí veía volar a los pájaros emigrantes libres, mientras mi mente solo podía viajar hasta mis padres.

Todos los días…

 _-Nena… olvida tu mundo y concéntrate en mí… ¿quieres que nos divirtamos los dos?_

Él llegaba a verme…

- _Princesa, deberías bajar a comer… ¿te he dicho que no me gustan las mujeres demasiado delgadas?_

El único que iba a verme después de Kero…

- _Oye nena, hace días que se añadió tu nombre a la lista de la cocina, lo digo para que vayas a comer._

Y a pesar de que yo nunca le contestaba…

 _-Oye niña, te enviaron esto para que comas… se ve que estas comenzando a perder peso._

El insistía en verme.

 _-Princesa, no es nuestra culpa que desafortunadamente hayas caído a nuestro mundo, créeme que todos nosotros también queremos que te vayas, pero no es gracioso que ya haya pasado una semana y que solo se te vea ir al baño y a las duchas comunes. Es más, mi presencia debería bastarte para sentirte feliz-_ sonrió con su típica sonrisa galante, pensando quizás que, con esas palabras él arreglaba el dolor profundo que yo sentía en aquellos momentos.

Un día, mientras que estaba sentada, él llegó como todos los días.

- _Erika…_

Cuando me llamó por mi nombre, fue la primera vez que lo miré a su ojo gris.

- _¿Te llamas Erika cierto?_

Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre.

- _Erika es un bello nombre, y yo no digo eso de cualquier nombre._

Recuerdo haberlo visto sonreír.

- _Has llegado a un mundo que no conoces, has perdido a tu familia. Siento lo que te está pasando, sin embargo, ellos siempre estarán ahí._

Con su dedo índice apuntó mi corazón.

- _Ese es el baúl que guarda todos los recuerdos que de verdad importan._

Fue en ese momento en que él también logró entrar en aquel baúl.

- _No creo que a ellos les hubiese gustado saber que Erika dejó de comer porque los extraña._

Recordé que ese mismo día salí de la habitación en la que había estado encerrada por más de una semana…

Pasado un tiempo, él comenzó a seguirme para todos lados, y, a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo, muchas veces vi a sus amigos molestarlo por esa conducta, que, según ellos, era inusual que el vampiro se empecinara en buscar solo a una chica y no a varias como siempre lo hacía.

Aún recostada en el pasto que acariciaba mis seis sentidos, recordé un día de primavera en el que salí a caminar por la noche, crucé un campo hasta llegar a la playa, un día antes de embarcarme hasta la isla de los Kappas. La luna estaba en el punto más alto del cielo, y esta me guio hasta la escalera de arenisca. Desde lo alto pude observar aquel manto azul que terminaba en un delicado oleaje. A pesar del frío que hacía, decidí bajar y meter mis pies en el agua helada, con el fin de limpiar mi cuerpo. Sentí el viento besar mi cara, caricia que acepté con gusto.

El agua helada de la noche se vertía sobre mis pies, y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo con miles de constelaciones de colores incorpóreos. Me perdí en aquellas sensaciones que hacían olvidar la falta que me hacían mis padres, cuando de pronto, miré hacia el lado para observar, como Nevra estaba en la misma posición que yo. Con la mano en los bolsillos miraba el cielo mientras que sus pies se ahogaban entre el pequeño oleaje.

Recuerdo haberlo mirado profundamente hasta que él se giró hacia mí.

 _-Erika –_ susurró mientras que sus labios formaban una sonrisa. _\- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Quizás lo mismo que tú._ –le contesté intrépida.

- _Puede ser… -_ me estiró la mano _\- ¿caminemos?_

Con reticencia tomé delicadamente aquella mano que él me tendía. Quizás el también necesitaba una caricia, una caricia sincera.

- _A veces vengo acá para pensar –_ comenzó a hablar- _me agrada la playa…_

Ambos comenzamos a caminar mientras nuestras huellas quedaban impresas en la arena que, a su vez, el mar se encargaba de borrar.

- _Pensé que… te la pasabas con amigas… o sea –_ me sonrojé _\- rodeado de gente._

 _-¿Celosa? -_ comenzó a reír _\- Pues… hoy quería pensar. ¿Te ha pasado que… a veces debes decidir algo, pero no sabes que elegir?_

 _-Si…_

 _-¿Qué eliges?... mi padre me decía que dejara el alma arder._

 _-¿Cómo eso?_

 _-Que eligiera aquello que encendiera mi alma… pero… es difícil…_

 _-Deberías elegir lo que tú quieras… lo que te haga feliz. –_ lo interrumpí.

 _-¿Y si eso afecta a otra persona?_

 _-Pues… si aprecias a esa persona debes tener cuidado para no lastimarla._

 _-¿Con no lastimarla? –_ detuvo el paso.

- _Claro… hay acciones que lastiman a la gente._

 _-¿Has salido lastimada alguna vez?_

 _-Muchas veces –_ respondí. _-¿y tú?_

 _-No dejo que otros me lastimen… -_ volvimos a caminar- _la pasé muy bien hace un rato_ –sonrió a la vez que apretaba más mi mano.

 _-No pensé que un líder podía meterse en una simple guerra de agua_. –sonreí.

- _Soy una persona a la que le gusta divertirse, además, ¿cómo podría no ayudar a mi pequeña humana de las salvajes de Karenn y Alajea?_

 _-Hablando de eso, ¿por qué llegaste donde estábamos nosotras?, según Karenn, estabas muy cansado._

- _Antes de ir a bañarme, escuché a mi hermana y a Alajea hablar de un día de campo, así que decidí invitarme solo para comer gratis aprovechando de que mi hermana siempre tiene amigas bonitas a su lado que también podían ser invitadas al picnic._ –se encogió de hombros.

- _Eres un abusador._ –sonreí.

- _Tenía hambre… tú deberías encargarte de darme de comer… es tu responsabilidad preciosa_.

 _-¿En qué momento, tu alimentación pasó a ser parte de mi responsabilidad?_ –alcé una ceja- _y solo dime Erika._

 _-¿Te puedo decir preciosa?_ –evadió mi pregunta.

 _-No._

 _-¿Y hermosa?_

 _-No._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Porque me llamo Erika._ –dije cortante.

 _-Pero eres preciosa… ¿Qué hay de malo en que te lo quiera recordar?_ \- al escucharlo comencé a sonreír debido a su manera tan característica de comportarse.

 _-Volviendo al tema anterior ¿Qué es lo que tienes que elegir y que te tiene pensativo? –_ me atreví a preguntar.

- _Créeme que no lo creerías si te lo dijera –_ sonrió mientras se acicalaba el pelo.

-¿ _Por qué lo dices?... quizás si te creería._

 _-No lo harías porque me conoces poco… seguiré tu concejo… dejaré todo arder, poco a poco, pero iré con cuidado de no dejar lastimada a nadie._

 _-¿Es una chica?, dijiste lastimada._

 _-Pues… puede ser. –_ sonrió galán.

 _-¿La conozco?_

 _-Puede ser… quien sabe… quizás sí, quizás no_ … -me miró divertido.

 _-Pues, si quieres no lastimarla, primero deberías dejar de ser un conquistador mujeriego._

 _-Lo de conquistador está en mi ADN, y lo de mujeriego… puedo vivir sin conquistar a las demás si la tengo a ella… preciosa._

 _-Entonces de partida deberías dejar de ponerme apodos si la quieres ligar._

 _-Que aguafiestas eres…_

 _-Oye… ¿me vas a decir de quien hablas?_ –no pude con la curiosidad.

 _-Nop…_

 _-¿Una pista?_

 _-Nop…_

 _-¿Una pista pequeña?_ –insistí.

- _Eres como una musarosa. –rio._

 _-¿Qué es eso?_

 _-Es un familiar parecido a los roedores de tu mundo._

 _-¿Cómo un ratón?_

 _-Exactamente ratoncita curiosa –_ pellizcó suavemente mi nariz. _–Debemos irnos… ya es tarde, te vas a resfriar, no quiero que después llegues llorando a mis brazos –_ bromeo tal y como lo hacía con todas.

- _Olvida que haré ese ridículo_ –le solté la mano mientras él me miró sorprendido.

Me puse los zapatos y comencé a caminar por la arena hasta que me devolví.

 _-¿Vas a devolverte o te quedarás aquí?_ –lo miré.

- _Ya voy ratoncita, no te enojes._

 _-Que me llamo Erika._

 _-Está bien hermosa…_

Después de eso, dejé mi alma arder por él…

Lo abrace un día que él llegó de misión, dejé que él se acercara aún más a mí, le acaricie el rostro mientras él dormía en la carpa, nos tomamos de la mano para caminar hasta las cuevas de Balenvia. Nos besamos en la playa.

Dejé mi alma arder…

Dejé mi alma arder, cuando sentí, encima del pasto, que el alma misma me dolía.

Dejé el alma arder, cuando sentí como las lágrimas volvían a caer por mi rostro.

Dejé el alma arder, cuando apreté fuerte mis manos dejando escapar suspiros acompasados con mi llanto.

Dejé todo arder, cuando mi alma salió en un suspiro cuando vi su rostro triste sobre el mío, cuando se acercó para dejar un suave beso en una de mis lágrimas, cuando acarició mi cabello. Él estaba ahí, todo era real porque podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, así como también podía sentir el olor de su cabello.

Cerré los ojos para descansar al fin, descansar de todos los recuerdos.

Lo sentí acariciar mi cabello, tal y como siempre lo hacía cuando se preocupaba por mí.

-Nunca quise que tu salieras lastimada Erika. –susurró en la piel de mi cuello mientras se acomodaba sobre mi cuerpo frío.


	35. Solo escúchame

_**Solo escúchame**_

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! –exclamó Ezarel.

-Pues… Erika y yo…

-No lo puedo creer… -Valkyon se puso una mano en la boca. –no puedo creer lo que hiciste…

-Estábamos calientes los dos y yo le dije que no quería discutir con ella, pero ella insistía y…

-No Nevra ya cállate –el elfo lo miró con enojo mientras dejaba un tubo de ensayo encima de la mesa. –¿acaso no piensas lo que estás haciendo?, ¿en que estabas pensando cuando le dijiste todas esas cosas?

-Ella comenzó… -trató de defenderse el vampiro.

-Nevra… –Valkyon lo miró serio- Erika no es una persona que pierda los estribos tan rápido, tu si los pierdes, llegas y sueltas la lengua… aprende a controlarte hombre. –lo miró serio.

-Pero si traté por eso le dije que…

-¡¿Y por qué te quedaste entonces?! –inquirió el moreno- Debiste haberla dejado que refunfuñara sola, después se le pasaría y llegaría a ti, pero el de la cagada, como siempre fuiste tú.

-Yo no sé para qué tienes la cabeza. –siguió Ezarel- ¡Tu cabeza Nevra, no es para criar piojos, –comenzó a enumerar- no es para criar liendres, no es para tenerla de bonito, no es para llenarla de imágenes de mujeres sin sostén!

-¡Oye yo no pienso en eso…!

-¡No cállate que estoy hablando yo! –exclamó el oji verde- tu cabeza… -explicó- es para usarla, para pensar. ¡Úsala por una maldita vez en tu vida! ¡Piensa en cada maldita palabra que vas a decirle!

El oji gris escuchaba en silencio mientras que su amigo seguía amonestando a su amigo más joven.

-Ya tienes 23 años por el Oráculo, eres bastante mayorcito como para hacerte cargo de tus propios actos. –volvió a hablar el elfo. –haces tontera tras tontera…

-¿Cómo piensas arreglar lo que hiciste? –el grisáceo se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados.

-La pregunta real es ¿vale la pena arreglarlo? –añadió Ezarel. –Siempre va a ser lo mismo, para que molestarse en que esto pase una y otra vez, sinceramente pienso que las cosas deben quedar así…

-¡No! –habló Nevra- yo la quiero… no quiero alejarme más de ella… -habló desesperado.

-¡Entonces no sigas actuando como un imbécil!

-Sé sincero –intervino Valkyon, quien miró seriamente a su amigo- si vas a una misión con una mujer, cuéntale, ten confianza en ella y así ella tendrá confianza en ti. Y tal como dijo Ezarel, usa la cabeza antes de hablar, no pierdes nada con hacer ese ejercicio.

-Tienes razón –murmuró el pelinegro- debería ir a hablar con ella…

-Antes de que hagas alguna estupidez de la cual te vas a volver a arrepentir después –habló el líder de la guardia Absenta- piensa primero en cómo te hubieses sentido tú –lo miró molesto- si ella hubiera ido a una misión a solas con Leiftan y no te hubiese dicho nada, o mejor, piensa que hubieses sentido tú, si ella te hubiese dicho que la relación solo fue un pasatiempo, que solo estuvo contigo porque estaba aburrida. –el oji verde salió de la sala de alquimia dejando solos a sus dos amigos.

El vampiro al escuchar lo último, agachó tristemente la cabeza mientras que Valkyon apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo lamento amigo, pero Ezarel tiene toda la razón. –Valkyon caminó hasta la puerta y se giró- Haber terminado todo, quizás es la mejor opción. –al decir lo último, el peligris salió de la sala dejando al crepuscular completamente solo.

.

.

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta la habitación.

En aquel momento, la castaña estaba recostada encima de la cama mientras que, aún lado de ella, estaba aquel libro de anatomía que le había entregado Eweleïn para estudiar y que ella había dejado encima del pasto muy cerca del portal de setas.

Su cara ardía debido al calor de la siesta, se levantó para sentarse en el sillón con el propósito de estar cerca de la ventana, cuando de pronto sintió un golpeteo en la puerta.

Se quedó en silencio, ignorando a aquel que estuviera afuera de su habitación, sin embargo, aquella persona insistía en su llamado, por lo que, pesadamente se acercó hasta la entrada del cuarto y abrió la puerta. Frente a ella vio a Ezarel quien la miraba completamente serio.

-Si te preguntas cómo llegaste aquí, fue el idiota quien te cargó… con el idiota me refiero a Nevra. –comenzó- Lamento si interrumpí tu sueño…

-No lo hiciste. –respondió rápidamente la chica.

-Me alegro por eso… te traje algo para esos ojos cansados. –de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño frasco con un contenido celeste brillante. –Asegúrate de bebértelo antes de dormir, ojalá cuando ya estés acostada… es un elixir muy potente para el sueño.

-Gracias Ez…

-Además te dejo esto –le entregó unas ramas- son hojas de _Guïsellë,_ solo debes dejarlas bajo tu almohada y verás como la planta hace su trabajo… mañana amanecerás mejor.

-Gracias… -susurró.

-Ambos sabemos que Nevra es un idiota… -habló el elfo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos- No te voy a mentir, nos contó todo lo que ocurrió… elijas perdonarlo o no es tu decisión, sin embargo, elijas la opción que elijas yo te apoyaré… -se giró rápidamente y se fue.

La joven entró a la habitación para volver a sentarse mientras miraba por la ventana. Cada cuanto se sobaba la nuca, frustrada por todos los sentimientos que tenía en el pecho. A pesar de que aún sentía dolor, sentía que ya no quería llorar más, pero, a la vez sentía una carga que debía liberar, algo que debía decir. Dejando de lado aquel sentimiento que se desarrollaba de su pecho a su garganta, miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que ya era de noche por lo que se levantó del asiento, dejó la planta bajo la almohada y procedió a cambiarse la ropa para dormir, cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Se acercó, giró la perilla y asomó levemente la cabeza para ver finalmente quien era aquel que estaba fuera del cuarto.

Aquellas sensaciones amargas que había sentido ese día y que habían comenzado a amainar poco a poco, volvieron a florecer cuando la castaña enfocó su mirada en la mirada gris del vampiro.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó.

-Yo no…

-Te prometo que será corto lo que te tengo que decir… -añadió antes de que la chica terminara su negativa.

-Está bien… pasa –se sonrojó.

El pelinegro entró al cuarto y esperó a que ella se sentara en la cama mientras él seguía parado cerca de la puerta.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –la oji violeta removió nerviosa sus manos.

-Me gustaría hablar de lo que pasó. –sentenció el azabache. –Yo… -suspiró antes de seguir hablando- lamento todo lo que ocurrió ayer… -miró triste a la chica- no planeaba decirte todo lo que te dije, tampoco planeaba que termináramos lo que teníamos… yo… me arrepiento de todo lo malo que he hecho, a lo malo no me refiero a nuestra relación –afirmó rápidamente- si no que, me refiero a todo lo que nos afecta como… ya sabes, como pareja. -se sobó la cabeza.

La faelienne quien lo escuchaba en silencio, solo se limitó a asentir. Pudo haberle contestado que ambos no eran pareja, pero sus palabras mermaron para seguir escuchando al vampiro.

-Hoy cuando te vi en la enfermería, se me partió el corazón… es por eso que te fui a buscar, quería hablar temprano de esto contigo, pero cuando te vi… tu comenzaste a llorar y yo solo pude abrazarte y tomarte entre mis brazos para traerte devuelta hasta acá.

La castaña volvió a asentir, ya desde hacía mucho rato que había comenzado a dejar de mirarlo al rostro.

-Erika –se acercó- dime algo por favor… no te quedes en silencio… por último dime que soy un idiota… hazme callar o algo, dime lo que sea- la miró desesperado.

-Está bien… -susurró la oji violeta- entiendo… no te preocupes más- expresarse le era imposible al tener tantos nudos en la garganta.

-Me preocupo si la persona que quiero esta triste, no quiero que estés triste.

-Está bien… -volvió a susurrar como si estuviera automatizada- entiendo, no te preocupes más.

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes? –se acercó para tomar la mano de ella entre sus manos, sin embargo, al ver la intención que tenía el vampiro, la castaña se levantó inmediatamente y se alejó de él. –No sé cómo arreglar todo.

-Creo que –habló por fin- las cosas están dichas, ya no sigamos con el tema… volvamos a lo de antes, cuando apenas nos hablábamos, olvidemos todo lo que pasó… es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-Pero yo no quiero olvidar nada… no quiero olvidar que estuve contigo…

-Es lo mejor… tú mismo dijiste que a veces debemos despedirnos de algunas personas para crecer- Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras que nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, al darse cuenta, la joven se dio media vuelta para evitar la mirada profunda de Nevra.

-Erika…- al fin, el pelinegro se acercó hasta ella para rodearla con sus brazos, la acercó hasta él para poner la barbilla encima de la cabeza de la chica.

-Hoy quiero que tomes tus cosas, las cosas que dejaste aquí y que te vayas. –El vampiro sintió el mundo completo caer encima de él. –No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación.

-Erika…

-Si alguna vez sentiste aprecio por mí, te pido que te lleves todo…

-P…pero…

-Saldré por unos momentos –la faelienne se separó de él- por favor, llévate todo lo que es tuyo.

Cuando por fin decidió entrar nuevamente a su cuarto, no vio a nadie dentro. El vampiro había sacado todas sus cosas, dejando solamente el libro de Harry Potter que él le había regalado una vez.

Se acostó, bebió la poción y se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

Era aún de madrugada cuando despertó, ligera como una pluma. Se levantó, fue a bañarse y se visitó. Caminó por los pasillos, bajó las escaleras de caracol hasta salir por fin del C.G, recorrió los jardines de Eel hasta que se topó con Valkyon entrenando.

-Tan temprano que andas de pie– habló el moreno.

-Lo mismo digo –respondió la chica con una sonrisa mientras que observaba las estrellas que aún se podían vislumbrar en el cielo mañanero.

-Veo que te sientes mejor –rio el líder.

-Ezarel me dio unas cosas que hicieron maravillas… lo siento si he dejado la guardia Obsidiana de lado –habló triste.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –se detuvo de pegarle al saco con el que entrenaba.

-Últimamente, he estado más pendiente de aprender de hierbas y …

-Todos sabemos que caíste a mi guardia por error, es lógico si no sabías nada de lo que se preguntaba en el test de guardias. –La miró- hasta ahora sigo manteniendo mi palabra de que pareces un fideo inservible para la guerra y que lo más probable es que solo sirvas de carnada.

-¡Oye! –la castaña arrugó la frente aparentando molestia, al verla, el grisáceo sonrió.

-¿Me equivoco?... ¿recuerdas a Yvoni?

-Pues… con lo de Yvoni fue un caso especial. –se encogió de hombros.

-Ves que sirves de carnada. –comenzó a reír.

-Ahora que estoy levantada podrías enseñarme algunos trucos en vez de estar molestándome por tener la contextura de un fideo…

-Bien…-sentenció el morocho- yo te daré algunas clases.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir, un grupo de obsidiana iba recién llegando al campo de entrenamiento mientras que el líder de la guardia ya estaba entrenando con la humana, quien estaba sucia y sudada.

-Jefe… ¿nos dará pautas del entrenamiento de hoy? –habló Buckie –hola Erika.

-Si –respondió el grisáceo- hagan un calentamiento primero.

-Está bien…

-Agrega a "fideo" a tu unidad de entrenamiento… se comprometió a venir todas las mañanas a entrenar con la guardia –sonrió el líder.

-Bienvenida fideo –saludo a la castaña y caminó hacia los demás alejándose del dúo que estaba entrenando.

-¿Fideo? –susurró la chica.

-En mi guardia, tienen la costumbre de ponerse sobrenombres.

-¿Cómo te dicen a ti?

-Olvida que te lo diré –sonrió.

-¡Garganta de lata le decimos! –gritó un chico.

La oji violeta comenzó a morderse el labio, estaba a punto de reírse a carcajadas al ver la cara sonrojada de Valkyon.

-¿Por qué te dicen así?

-No sé –mintió.

-¡Porque bebe mucho alcohol! –gritó el mismo chico.

-Terminó nuestro entrenamiento por hoy –sentenció el moreno mientras miraba seriamente al chico que lo había delatado. –Dile a Ezarel que a la hora del almuerzo coordinamos tu nuevo horario… según él, Eweleïn ya te tiene un horario establecido por lo que somos nosotros quienes tenemos que acomodarnos a ese itinerario.

Ambos se despidieron, la joven caminó hasta las duchas para volver a bañarse. Si bien le dolía el cuerpo, se sentía más ligera, incluso más feliz. Fue a buscar su cuaderno y su lápiz, y para cuando comenzó a caminar a la sala de alquimia se topó con Nevra cara a cara en el pasillo. Ambos se detuvieron mirándose sin saber qué hacer, ahora era él quien tenía ojeras en los ojos y no ella.

-Hola Erika ¿Cómo amaneciste? –susurró el vampiro.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Feliz de que tu estés bien. –miró hacia otro lado.

-Me alegro por eso –apostilló cortante- chao que te vaya bien. –después de esas palabras, la joven se fue dejando solo al azabache en el pasillo.

Llegó hasta la sala de alquimia para sentarse en uno de los pupitres. La castaña, ya había tenido muchas clases que solamente implicaban hiervas, sin embargo, no era suficiente, pues las hiervas eran muchas y sus propiedades también por lo que Ezarel se detenía todo el tiempo en explicar todo detallado, todo, con el fin de que Erika se familiarizara completamente con el mundo botánico medicinal.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Ezarel quien se metió rápidamente a la sala. Tal y como estuviera ocultando el mayor secreto del mundo, miró hacia todos lados hasta que vio con espanto a la chica.

-¡E… Erika! ¿Qué haces aquí? –el elfo rápidamente escondió un objeto que antes llevaba entre las manos.

-Vine a clases… -la oji violeta lo miró desconfiada- ¿Qué tienes bajo el brazo?

-N…nada –sonrió nervioso.

-¿Es miel?

-N…no, ¿Cómo crees?

-Robaste miel… Si es eso debes dame…

-Mmm… Ya pero un poco… -sacó una cuchara que tenía en el cajón de su escritorio, seguramente el utensilio lo tenía guardado para aquellas ocasiones en las que él conseguía aquel pegajoso alimento, y se sentó frente a Erika. -Yo primero… yo la robe. –Sacó miel y comió, seguidamente volvió a sacar, y le tendió la cuchara a la humana.

-Está rica…

-¿Te sirvió el elixir que te di? –preguntó Ezarel mientras se llevaba una cucharada de miel a la boca.

-Bastante…

-Qué bueno porque hoy te tengo una sorpresa. –dijo el elfo para luego tenderle otra cucharada a la faelienne. –Lleva tu cuaderno –el oji verde guardó el tarro de miel y la cuchara, luego sacó un portapapeles y un lápiz de carbón. -¿Vamos?

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala de las puertas y luego de eso, bajaron hasta el lugar donde, por lo general, entrenaba la guardia Sombra, por lo que en ese momento había muchos de ellos incluyendo al líder de dicha facción.

-Este lugar se llama "cueva", ven mira –indicó el elfo mientras caminaba a una esquina de la estancia- aquí tengo plantadas algunas hiervas… ¿puedes reconocer esta?

La chica se acercó y observó detenidamente cada detalle, desde el tallo verde opaco, hasta una pequeña flor naranja que iba apenas abriéndose al mundo exterior… sin embargo, no encontró nada familiar en ella.

-No Ezarel… no la reconozco –se urgió la chica.

-Normal… no la hemos visto –rio.

-Tonto –lo miró enfadada.

-Para eso te traje, lo primero que harás es dibujarla, dibújala con cada detalle –especificó el peliazul- y luego, le llevas el dibujo a Kero para que lo coloree con su cuerno mágico.

-¿Puede hacer eso? –interrumpió la castaña.

-Claro que sí… haces eso y luego seguimos con la clase… mientras tú dibujas, yo estaré recogiendo algunas muestras.

La joven comenzó a trazar líneas, lo más parecido a la hierba que estaba viendo ante ella. No obstante, mientras dibujaba alguien se acercó y se ubicó tras ella.

-Psst Erika- susurró una chica.

-¿Karenn?

-Si –sonrió la vampira - ¿Qué haces aquí con Ezarel? –preguntó curiosa.

-Estamos viendo esta planta…

-Oh… entiendo… oye… te quiero preguntar algo.

-Dime -la faelienne seguía dibujado.

-¿Sabes que le ocurre a mi hermano? –preguntó preocupada- está muy raro…

-Pues… -la castaña miró con tristeza a la adolecente.

-¡Nevra! –exclamó el elfo- dile a tu estudiante que deje de desconcentrar a mi estudiante.

-¡Karenn estamos entrenando! –gritó el azabache.

-¡Ya voy!... después hablamos –susurró y se fue.

Después de dibujar y pintar, la chica volvió donde Ezarel para que este comenzara a explicarle las cosas.

-Esta planta se llama _Galathea_ –comenzó a explicar el elfo- es una planta que se desarrolla en la oscuridad. Aquí lo más importante que debes saber, es que, esta planta tiene propiedades de crecimiento, y por lo general se utiliza para la podología, o sea, cuando… por ejemplo a alguien se le sale una uña y por ese motivo no puede caminar.

-¿Se puede usar para el crecimiento del cuerpo?

-No, no sirve para eso, se utiliza específicamente para el crecimiento de las uñas y del pelo. Y, aunque no lo creas, es una de las plantas que más se utiliza, puesto que debido a los entrenamientos muchos tienen accidentes con las uñas. –sonrió. -¿Lo anotaste todo?

-Si. –apuntó rápidamente la castaña.

-Bien, vamos a otra parte ahora. –El peliazul tomó sus cosas y caminó junto a la chica, subió las escaleras y ambos salieron hasta la parte exterior trasera del C.G, llegando así a un grande invernadero.

-¡Wow… nunca había visto esto! –exclamó la oji violeta.

-Y eso que aún no lo has visto por dentro. –sonrió orgulloso.

Cuando entraron, el rostro de la joven se iluminó al ver tanta vegetación, el invernadero era inmenso, y estaba decorado por un montón de colores de hiervas y flores que sobresalían entre el follaje.

A un lado, había un macetero relleno de agua de mar el cual simulaba un clima perfecto para que las plantas acuáticas crecieran y se desarrollaran. Muy cerca del macetero, había un tramo de arena en donde crecía otro tipo de plantas y al lado de esto había otro macetero con agua de mar.

-Ese macetero tiene agua cálida y el otro agua fría… utilizamos "nubes embotelladas" para simular corrientes acuáticas frías y calientes –explicó orgulloso.

-Me encantó –habló maravillada.

-Si eso te gustó, debes ver esto –la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta un pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por un lado del invernadero. –Este pequeño estero es el que pasa por la enfermería.

-Ezarel… esto es maravilloso… -se acercó al río mientras observaba como se desarrollaba el microclima apto para las plantas.

-Ven mira- la tomó de la mano y despacio caminaron hasta meterse entre unas flores- mira –apuntó un pequeño nido. - aquí no solo se desarrolla la vida vegetal Erika. –la miró mientras ella sonreía y veía atenta los huevos y el nido. –Hace tiempo, en este mismo lugar, encontramos a la mamá de Floppy.

-¿La familiar de Valkyon?

-Sí, la mamá hizo la madriguera y para cuando nacieron las musarosa, escaparon debido a nuestra presencia, sin embargo, quedó una que no pudo salir. Valkyon la incubó y salió la pequeña familiar. –la chica lo miró sorprendida-Aquí hay más de 350 plantas diferentes –prosiguió- queremos hacer más invernaderos para que los ecosistemas estén más separados–sonrió- Tu hasta el momento puedes identificar y caracterizar, con certeza, 75 plantas. Hoy te voy a evaluar y a la vez vamos a repasar aquellas hierbas que aún no puedas reconocer.

-Espera… se supone que en Eldarya no se puede cultivar…

-Si se puede –sonrió- pero solo aquellas especies que sean nativas de nuestro mundo, las manzanas de tu mundo no se pueden cultivar porque son alóctonas…

-Aahh.

-¿Comencemos con la evaluación?

La chica asintió y comenzaron a caminar por el verde del lugar, las hojas rozaban el rostro lozano de la faelienne y del maestro quien escribía en su portapapeles mientras escuchaba todo lo que la joven decía. En ocasiones, el peliazul se agachaba junto a la castaña para indicarle algunos detalles físicos que se podían observar en las plantas. A veces, incluso llegaban algunas chicas a sumarse a la clase de Ezarel mientras este respondía a todo.

-Bien hecho Erika, de las 75, hay 70 plantas que pudiste reconocer y detallar correctamente. Con un poco más de estudio podremos seguir con el resto de plantas y, por supuesto, con las 5 que no pudiste reconocer ahora. Cuando quieras, puedes venir a este lugar a estudiar, siempre hay Absentas estudiando o trabajando aquí, tu puedes preguntar lo que sea, ellos te van a ayudar en todo. –sonrió.

-Gracias Ezarel.

-Nada de gracias, la clase aún sigue, ven. –el elfo tomó a la faelienne del brazo y la guio hasta un macetero rojo –estas son flores _Versalles_ , coge un solo pétalo para que vayamos hasta la sala de alquimia.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Ezarel comenzó a enseñarle a Erika una de las pociones más básicas que se realizaban en el campo de la medicina, en ella, la chica debía moler con una piedra el pétalo celeste de la Versalles y luego, en otro recipiente moler una hoja de Galathea, luego revolver, mezclar con agua purificada y dejar reposar una hora para que así recién se pudiera utilizar.

-Esta es la poción más básica, cuando llegues hoy a la enfermería le preguntas a Eweleïn como se utiliza la crema.

-Si…

-¿Vamos a almorzar?

-Valkyon dijo que quería hablar contigo con respecto a mi horario… hoy comencé a tener clases con mi guardia.

-Aquí tengo el horario que me dio Eweleïn, lo que queda de tu tiempo debemos repartirnos con Valkyon –sonrió malicioso. - Llevaré el papel por si lo vemos.

Al llegar a la cantina, por "desgracia" encontraron a Valkyon, no, la desgracia no recaía en el grisáceo, sino que en su acompañante. Nevra y Valkyon conversaban tranquilamente mientras esperaban avanzar en la fila. El elfo y la faelienne se ubicaron atrás de los dos líderes.

-Hola Valkyon… –sonrió el líder de la guardia Absenta- hola idiota –saludo serio al vampiro. Al escuchar eso, el pelinegro estaba a punto de replicar cuando vio que tras su amigo estaba la castaña.

-Hola Erika –murmuró.

-Hola –sentenció la chica.

-Que tenso está el ambiente aquí –se quejó el elfo mientras comenzaba a abanicar el aire. -¡Valkyon! –exclamó de repente- antes de que se me olvide debemos ver el horario de Erika. –El alquimista se corrió más adelante de la fila, desplazando así al azabache quien no opuso resistencia al ver que Erika estaría más cerca.

-Y…¿Cómo te fue hoy? –peguntó el crepuscular mientras que sus compañeros miraban el horario y conversaban entre ellos.

-Bien. –habló la castaña.

-¿Te gustaron las plantas que están donde entrena mi guardia?

-Si.

-Cuando florecen son preciosas… deberías ir a verlas algún día.

-Si las vi, algunas ya estaban florecidas.

-Deberías aparecerte más por allá… -se sonrojó.

-Mmm…

-Valkyon me dijo que entrenaste con él en la mañana. –volvió a hablar el oji gris.

-Si. –comenzó a morderse las uñas.

-¿Estas enojada? –la miró triste.

-No... Si me disculpas, se me pasó el hambre. –Tomó el brazo de Ezarel- Ez, me voy, después nos vemos.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó el oji verde, sin embargo, la chica ya no estaba en la fila. -¿Qué cagada hiciste ahora? –miró a Nevra.

-¡Nada! –negó rápidamente- comencé a hablarle y estaba seria, lo último que me dijo fue que se le había pasado el hambre.

-Quizás porque lo hizo… –comenzó a ironizar- quizás que presencia le quitó el apetito a Erika –miró serio a Nevra.

-Basta Ezarel –habló Valkyon- creo que ya tiene suficiente con que Erika lo ignore, apoya a Nevra también…

-Está bien… discúlpame Nevra –el elfo relajó la mirada- sin embargo, siento que, te mereces que ella te ignore. –se cruzó de brazos.

-Si se… la verdad es que duele un poco.

-Si quieres… –suspiró el peliazul, aparentemente arrepentido por su comportamiento hacia su amigo –si quieres hablo con ella.

-No, es algo que tengo que solucionar yo… también se me pasó el hambre, después nos vemos.

-¿Ves lo que haces tú también? –el moreno amonestó al elfo.

-¿Qué hice yo?

El grisáceo lo miró serio mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Olvídalo, veamos bien lo del horario de Erika.

.

.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 3 de la tarde, la faelienne caminó directamente hasta la sala de alquimia para retirar la poción que ella había hecho. Luego, caminó hasta la enfermería donde se topó con Mathyz, quien, al verla, corrió a saludarla.

-Veo que te sientes mucho mejor… me alegra eso.

-Si –la chica fingió una sonrisa, pues, ver a Nevra al momento del almuerzo la había descompuesto totalmente.

-Me alegro, hoy es tu día de suerte… Moyra despertó por lo que debemos atenderla a ella y a los demás de la guardia que debemos examinar por rutina. Eweleïn quiere que atiendas a algunos guardias del C.G y también quiere que le ayudes con Moyra.

-Sí, ¿me darán una lista de los que debo examinar?

-No, a medida que vayan llegando, debes buscarlo en la lista general, tachar su nombre y atenderlos.

-Entiendo.

Manos a la obra, la joven comenzó a examinar a varias personas que llegaban hasta la enfermería. Entre los exámenes, se debía tomar el peso, la estatura, el índice de masa corporal, la presión y por último una muestra de sangre que después era analizada por Eweleïn y Clía, otra enfermera que trabajaba directamente en los laboratorios.

Entre los pacientes, llegó Leiftan quien pidió ser atendido exclusivamente por Erika, todo, con la excusa de que tenía algo que conversar con ella. Cuando se metieron a la pequeña salita, la chica procedió a pesar y a medir al Lorialet para luego pedirle que se recostara en la camilla.

-¿Dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo? –la castaña rompió el hielo.

-Sí, la verdad es que desde ese día que Nevra me alejó de ti en el baile, no he podido acercarme a ti. Quería buscarte, pero no te había visto mucho por lo que rogué para que fueras tu quien me atendiera hoy –sonrió amable.

-Pues… aquí me tienes… te escucho, la joven comenzó a ponerle una banda en la cintura al rubio para que así el artefacto marcara la presión.

-Bueno, ocurre que la próxima semana saldré del C.G a las tierras de las hadas del sur. Eso queda a un día caminando, pero, debido a lo que ocurrió en la misión de Nevra, me darán una montura por lo que el viaje será más corto. La otra vez lo habíamos hablado, sin embargo, quería preguntarte si querías acompañarme.

-Me encantaría pero… no sé qué dirá la jefa –la chica lo miro triste mientras le quitaba la banda y escribía en el papel.

-Mañana tenemos una reunión, ahí le diré al consejo que quiero llevarte, si el consejo lo aprueba, la "jefa" no pondrá resistencia.

La oji violeta comenzó a reír.

-En ese caso, sí, me gustaría.

-Me alegro, el trayecto será más corto, pero la estadía no, nos hospedaremos un día, en otras palabras, nos iremos el sábado en la mañana y regresaremos el lunes en la mañana.

-Claro, me encantaría ir… gracias Leiftan.

-No me des las gracias, será un verdadero placer llevarte conmigo. –comenzó a sonrojarse.

La chica sacó una aguja, y con ella pinchó el dedo del joven quien inmediatamente empezó a sangrar. En un pequeño recipiente, vertió unas gotas de sangre para posteriormente vendar el dedo herido del rubio.

Al terminar, la faelienne acompañó al lorialet hasta la sala principal de la enfermería.

-Bien, cualquier cosa me dices Leiftan… y gracias.

-De nada –se acercó para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la castaña. –Que te vaya bien hoy –se despidió el rubio y se fue.

Cuando la chica se volvió a la mesa donde estaba la lista, cruzó la mirada con los ojos tristes y decepcionados de Nevra.

-¿Nevra? –susurro la castaña.

-Solo venía a ver como estaba Moyra… -sonrió triste.

-Deberías sentarte y esperar entonces, iré a preguntar si puedes pasar a verla. –sentenció la joven mientras se iba a las salas del fondo.

-Erika -se levantó de pronto para tomarla del brazo- no quiero que mal interpretes nada, si yo vengo a verla es porque…

-No estoy mal interpretando nada Nevra –desvió la mirada del oji gris- tu eres libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

-Sabes que yo quiero mi vida contigo, te lo dije muchas veces –susurró.

-Eso no fue lo que me diste a entender el otro día…

-Me equivoqué…

-Siempre te equivocas.

-Es la primera vez que me estoy tomando enserio las cosas.

-Se nota muy poco, porque sigues cometiendo los mismos errores que cometías al principio. En realidad, Nevra, no se para que me molesto en hablarte, ya dijiste que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue por mera diversión. ¡Todo! –alzó molesta la voz- ¡Todo para ti fue diversión! –lo miró con amargura- ¿Sabes lo que más me duele?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Me duele que aún me sigas diciendo que cometiste errores, aceptas que cometiste errores, pero…

-Erika, Nevra ¿ocurre algo? –llegó Mathyz mientras observaba a la pareja.

-No Math solo hablaba con Nevra –se dio vuelta para responderle a su amigo para luego volverse nuevamente hasta el vampiro.

-Siempre aceptas que cometiste errores, pero nunca te pones a buscar cual fue el error, nunca eres empático, no estás dispuesto a ponerte en los zapatos de los demás porque eres tú, ¡todo tú! –Alzó un dedo, acusadora, sin importarle si su compañero de trabajo estaba mirando la escena- Eres un egocéntrico, investiga un poco y te vas a dar cuenta de que el mundo gira alrededor del sol y no alrededor de ti…

-Erika… -murmuró el enfermero mientras se rascaba nervioso la cabeza- podrían ir a la sala a hablar…

-Siempre me gustaste, siempre te lo dije –siguió la joven ignorando al médico- me atreví a enamorarme incluso de tus defectos, incluso sabiendo que seguías coqueteando con las demás, incluso cada vez que te molestabas, cada vez que te ponías celoso… ¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que me dijiste un día que quedé con Leiftan por una misión que queríamos hacer juntos? ¿Recuerdas cuando te molestaste cuando bailé con Leiftan? ¿Recuerdas todas las cosas que me dijiste, todo lo que me reprochaste? Sin embargo, yo me molesto porque me ocultas cosas e inmediatamente, me hieres diciéndome que fui una más…

-Nevra –intervino nuevamente el médico- Moyra está despierta puedes ir…

-Sabes que no fuiste una del montón…

-¡A verdad!, ¡claro! –ironizó la chica- es que como dijiste que estuvimos juntos por diversión, tonta de mí pensar otra cosa.

-Tú me trataste de prostituto –se defendió.

-¿Acaso no lo eres? –preguntó la faelienne- ¿Quién se iba por días, a solas, con Moyra?

-No porque esté cumpliendo con mi misión debes tratarme de caliente…

-¡Y tú no porque te molestes conmigo debes insinuar, no, verdad que no insinuaste nada, lo dijiste… dijiste explícitamente que solo estábamos juntos por diversión! Luego de eso, lo mejor que pudiste hacer era terminarme e irte, como un cobarde, porque eso es lo que eres…

-Erika –intervino Eweleïn quien había llegado a la estancia.

-¡Eres un cobarde! … me das lastima… me da lástima tu vida… me dan lastima tus arrepentimientos… siento pena por ti…

-Erika… -susurró triste al escuchar lo último- Estás un poco exaltada, hablemos tranquilamente… -trató de tomarla por los brazos.

-¡Yo no estoy exaltada! –exclamó –es la primera vez que te digo lo que pienso y a ti te duele siendo que tú has sido peor… te llenabas la boca diciéndome cosas que nunca resultarían, hablabas de un futuro, futuro que veías con todas seguramente… -otra vez las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Erika vamos a la sala del fondo, necesito que me ayudes –la enfermera tomó del brazo a la castaña.

-¡Anda a ver a tu amiga del alma! –siguió- hazla feliz, síguele metiendo cosas en la cabeza porque lo más seguro es que estés acostumbrado a hacer eso –el vampiro abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Erika –la enfermera la tiró del brazo- vamos. ¡Nevra! Moyra está en la sala, pasa si quieres.

-No, sabes… -murmuró la oji violeta mientras tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- no le hagas eso, ni siquiera sabiendo que insinuó cosas de mí, no se lo merece, nadie se merece lo que tú haces… -dicho esto, la chica caminó hasta la sala del fondo seguida por Eweleïn quien le dedicó una mirada cargada de decepción al vampiro.

-Emmm… -balbuceo el enfermero- que cosas ¿no? –miró hacia el lado mientras se rascaba nervioso la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar a ver a Moyra? –murmuró triste el pelinegro.

-Claro que sí, está en la sala N°3.

-Gracias.

Pocos minutos después, el médico vio salir a Erika de la enfermería, la castaña, ya no llevaba el delantal que siempre usaba de uniforme, y en su rostro se podían vislumbrar pequeñas manchas rojas producidas por el llanto.

La chica, pasó toda la tarde de ese día encerrada en su habitación. Entrada la noche, sintió golpes en la puerta. Nevra tenía la costumbre de golpear, sin embargo, sus llamados a la puerta eran más sutiles y silencioso, el golpeteo que escuchaba ahora la faelienne, era más pausado y más tosco lo que le causó extrañeza. Se acercó lentamente y preguntó.

-¿Quién es?

-Adivina… -esa respuesta la hizo sonreír.

La oji violeta se secó una lagrima y decidió jugar.

-¿Eres alto?

-Alto y musculoso.

-¿Eres medico?

-Dos años y medio de experiencia.

-¿Tienes un tatuaje en tu ojo?

-Sí y déjame decirte que causa revuelo en muchos corazones…

-¡Mathyz! –la chica abrió la puerta.

-Quedé preocupado… -miró hacia el lado- dicen que las cosas dulces hacen sonreír al alma. –le tendió un plato con un trozo de tarta.

-No tenías porque…

-¡Ya te dije que me dejaste preocupado!... a Eweleïn igual… ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, pasa –la faelienne hizo espacio para que el enfermero pasara a la habitación- está un poco desordenado… -se avergonzó –siéntate en ese sillón –le indicó mientras ella se dirigía a la cama para ordenar las frazadas para así sentarse y dejar el plato encima de sus piernas.

-Solo quería verte… -se sentó mientras- como te dije… nos dejaste preocupados… ¿quieres hablar de ello? … solo si quieres claro –aclaró- no te obligaré a que me cuentes todo siendo que llevamos muy poco conociéndonos. –sonrió nervioso.

-Pues…

-¿Por qué Nevra y tú se enojaron? –se avergonzó por preguntar eso.

-Nevra y yo tuvimos "algo" –lo soltó rápidamente. Era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien, era la primera vez que alguien se sentaba frente a ella para escucharla. Erika sentía que podía confiar en él, al menos en ese momento -Tres meses de mentiras, porque todo fue eso… una mentira.

-¿Por qué dices que todo fue una mentira? –preguntó.

-Porque, me dijo muchas cosas lindas que al final resultaron ser mentiras. Incluso, si lo pienso, esas mentiras se acarrean desde antes de que ambos tuviéramos "algo", desde mucho mucho antes.

-¿Por qué terminaron ese "algo"?

-Porque… -vaciló- se iba a misiones con Moyra y no me dijo nada –cerró los ojos- cuando supe, me enfadé. Le reproche muchas cosas y él también me reprochó muchas cosas. Me dijo que yo había sido solo un pasatiempo, y yo lo traté de… -suspiró- al final, terminó lo que teníamos y se fue.

-Cuando uno se enoja, dice muchas cosas de las cuales después se arrepiente Erika…

-Sí, pero él cada vez que se enoja dice cosas de las cuales se arrepiente.

-Yo creo que, bueno, es solo un consejo, no es necesario que lo hagas, pero…

La chica lo miró expectante.

-Yo creo que uno siempre debe demostrar lo mejor de sí, y creo que las cosas se deben hablar con calma… si él dice cosas hirientes, tú, trata de demostrar que eres mejor, que no usarás esa misma arma… creo que, lo que hoy le dijiste, lo hirió… todos sabemos que es egocéntrico –comenzó a sonreír- pero, se reflejó mucho, que tus palabras impactaron mucho en él.

-¿Crees que me pasé con él?

-Si. –sentenció. –Quizás se lo merecía, pero hay formas y formas de hablar las cosas. No porque él te haya hecho sentir mal significa que tú debes hacer lo mismo… no sé si me explico –sonrió.

-Sí, si te entiendo.

-Yo creo, que lo que más le dolió fue cuando le dijiste que te daba lástima su vida… si conocieras lo que pasó con su antigua vida, quizás no habrías dicho eso… -murmuró.

Ambos quedaron en completo silencio. El observaba la habitación, y ella recordaba todo lo que le había dicho al vampiro hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

-Gracias por escucharme. –murmuró la castaña.

-Gracias por confiar en mí… comete la tarta que te traje. –sonrió.

-No me trajiste tenedor –la chica entrecerró los ojos.

-Entonces comete eso con los dedos, como la animal que eres –le mostró la lengua.

-¡Oye! Pesado… ¿algún día me contarás el secreto de aquel tatuaje? –apuntó al ojo de su amigo.

-Algún día quizás, solo si te portas bien te lo contaré.

-Igual está feo…

-Admite que te gusta el tatuaje… por algo lo miras tanto.

-Puede ser… me llama la atención simplemente. –sonrió.

-Bueno, ya que te hice sonreír debo irme, mañana debo estar temprano en la enfermería. –se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la puerta. –Erika- la llamó por última vez- dijiste que Nevra había dicho que tú solo fuiste un pasatiempo… sin embargo, se notó mucho que le dolieron tus palabras… por lo que no creo que solo hayas sido eso, además, él está muy cambiado… créeme –sonrió- yo lo conozco desde hace años. Y por Moyra, creo que no deberías sentirte celosa de ella, esa chica no tiene nada que tú no tengas. Además, para serte sincero, estas mucho más rica que Moyra. –dicho esto salió corriendo.

-¡Maldito pervertido! –exclamó la faelienne luego de que el enfermero soltara esas palabras. Caminó en dirección a la puerta, no obstante, ya no había nadie en el pasillo. Cerró la puerta, ya dentro de su habitación se recargó en la entrada del cuarto olvidando aquel momento con su amigo.

-Nevra… -su mente voló hasta el azabache y los recuerdos que tenía con él. –a mí también me duele todo, pero quizás, esto es lo mejor. –susurró en la oscuridad antes de caminar hasta su cama para descansar.

.

.

.

.

Holaaa, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Ya me queda poco para salir de vacaciones por lo que la próxima semana no subiré capítulo, ando demasiado cansada y quiero aprovechar de descansar... sin embargo, de a poco, comenzaré a arreglar los primeros 6 capítulos de mi fic, ya arreglé el primer capítulo por si le quieren echar un vistazo, lo esencial quedó ahí, no obstante, arreglé la redacción por sobre todo.

Como siempre muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el fic, como siempre, un agrado en leer lo que ustedes tienen que decir.

 **Elenaa:** Graacias c:me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap ;D

 **Richelleee:** me alegra que te haya gustado el cap querida ;D

 **Elisa:** Graaacias querida :D

 **Princesa Kurai:** Nevra va siempre un paso adelante (con lo relacionado con la guardia y a la estrategia) ya decía yo que Erika se iba a aburrir de perdonarlo jaja y que al menso le iba a costar reconciliarse xD soy mala … lo sé.

 **Ely:** siii, la verdad es que su relación era bastante tóxica, era mejor distanciarse por el momento :c

 **Guest:** Jaja un Leiftan salvaje me lo imagine como, a Leiftan con la ropa rasgada botando espuma por la boca (? Jaja en fin… me alegra que te guste el cap C:

 **KatMay** **:** La verdad es que sí, está bien triste, espero que en el próximo episodio las cosas se arreglen D: por otro lado, no conozco esa canción que me dijiste, la buscaré y la escucharé ;)

 _ **Hasta pronto :D**_

 _ **Guntherlina**_


	36. Héroe

_Hola, hoy estaba jugando con mis sims y me pasó algo triste :( estaba jugando y como el juego es pirata, la partida se me salió sola sin guardar... perdí todo lo que hice durante dos horas de juego T.T Me enfadé mucho así que me puse a escribir para des estresarme hasta que finalmente terminé el capítulo jaja_

 _Todo esto iba a ir en un capitulo, pero ya llevaba 10 hojas y aún me quedaba demasiado, así que subí esto para que la próxima vez que suba no se me haga todo tan pesado, además no quiero confundirlas/los con los cambios de perspectiva de personajes. Amo escribir según la perspectiva de Nevra, siento que voy desarrollando su vida más de lo que lo hace el propio juego xD ok no._

 _Como siempre gracias a las personas que comentaron el último capítulo, no saben cuan feliz me hacen cada vez que leo sus comentarios C:_

 _ **Princesa Kurai**_ _ **:**_ _La verdad es que cada vez que escribo me inspiro demasiado jaja me meto demasiado en los personajes porque me gusta trasmitir los sentimientos que vive cada uno. A pesar de que me pasé con Nevra, creo que era necesario… porque para que alguien cambie, debe vivir una experiencia fuerte (en el caso de Nevra, él está acostumbrado de una forma (que todos giren en torno a él), y es por ese motivo que debe entender que SU forma no es la mejor)… y gracias jaja no debes agradecer nada, me gusta traerles esto porque sé que más de alguien va a comentar el trabajo que hago, sus comentarios son la paga más satisfactoria que tengo ;)_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Holaaa, bienvenida al fic ;) gracias y pues, aquí tienes el cap… disfrútalo C:_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Héroe**_

Me sentía solo.

Me sentía herido.

Recostado encima de mi cama, apreté fuertemente las sabanas mientras mi mirada estaba enfocada en un punto muerto de mi habitación. La almohada suave sostenía mi cabeza, pero no mis pensamientos que se disparaban de una esquina a otra. Casi como advirtiendo mis pesadillas sin sueño, Shaitán llegó a recostarse junto a mí. Al sentirlo, solté de inmediato la sabana para darle una caricia en la cabeza a mi familiar.

-Mañana te vas a bañar. –hablé cansino y en respuesta, solo recibí un gruñido molesto de parte del can- no te estoy preguntando -sentencié tal como lo hacía con mis reclutas en mi puesto de líder de guardia.

Shaitán recostó pesadamente su cabeza encima de mi cuerpo y yo sabía lo que eso significaba.

-No comiences con tus pataletas, no ando de ánimos para tus juegos. –hable molesto, no obstante, él siguió. Sobó su cabeza y la apretó con brusquedad contra mí. Al ver que yo no respondía, prosiguió poniendo sus patas y recargando todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo, me empujó despacio, incitándome a que yo me molestara o desistiera de mi idea de bañarlo, lamentablemente para él, yo ya había decidido incluso la hora y el lugar en la que él se bañaría.

Para reafirmar mi negativa a su comportamiento, me volví hacia el otro lado dándole totalmente la espalda.

-Que diría Erika de ti si te viera haciendo tus rabietas por no querer bañarte… hediondo –murmuré.

Al escucharme, el perro saco sus patas de encima de mí y para cuando pensé que se había cansado de molestar, metió su cabeza en mi cuello y me mordió levemente una oreja.

-¡Déjame dormir mierda! –me enfadé. Era eso lo que él buscaba, porque al enojarme, de forma instantánea me mostró sus dientes. –Ándate de aquí y haz tus berrinches en otra parte… no me interesa que me muestres tus dientes, yo también tengo dientes y más limpios que los tuyos ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo me baño… cochino.

Pasó por encima de mí para nuevamente mirarme de frente, se recostó para finalmente poner su cabeza muy cerca de la mía. Antes de dormir, me dediqué a oler su pelo hediondo debido al sudor y al barro, sin embargo, mi olfato podía captar aquella esencia pura del perro, esa esencia de la cual me había enamorado de mi familiar, porque, de entre muchos, lo elegí a él y de esa elección nunca me había arrepentido a pesar de idiota que se ponía a veces.

Bajo ese pensamiento dormí. Concilie el sueño que me costó tanto tener.

Esa noche soñé con Erika y con sus palabras. Sí, me sentía herido, pero quizás no tanto como ella después de todo lo que yo le dije.

Soñé que la tomaba de la mano y que nos reíamos. Soñé que caminábamos descalzos y que nos mirábamos. Soñé que hablábamos, ella me volvía reprochar todo lo que me reprochó en la enfermería, me decía que yo le daba lastima, y de paso me decía que era un poco hombre con Moyra. Luego de eso, ella cambiaba, se acurrucaba en mi pecho y me dejaba acariciarle su hermoso cabello castaño.

Al despertar, volví a la realidad y lo primero que vi fue la melena de Shaitán… Me levanté despacio y me fui a bañar, necesitaba hablar con "ella", necesitaba quitarme un peso de encima…

Caminé directo a la enfermería sabiendo que estaría ahí. Me precipité a entrar al cuarto de hospital.

-Pasa, está desayunando. –habló Eweleïn detrás de mí.

-Ewe –susurré- lamento lo que ocurrió ayer, te juro que no quería armar un escándalo aquí.

-Lo se Nevra… -sonrió triste- más tarde hablamos.

-Sí. –caminé hasta la sala donde estaría ella cuando Eweleïn me volvió a hablar.

-Nevra… -la miré- cuídate esas ojeras… en vez de acercar a las muchachas las vas a terminar espantando –sonrió.

Le respondí con una sonrisa y seguí caminando, si tan solo supiera que en lo último que pensaba era en el alimento…

Seguí caminando hasta quedar parado frente a uno de los cuartos de la enfermería. Nervioso toque la puerta hasta que escuche que la persona de adentro me hizo pasar.

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a ella, sentada en la cama. Aun de lejos se podía vislumbrar el moretón que le había quedado en la frente cuando fuimos atacados. Ese día, alcanzamos a arrancar gracias a una de las pociones que Ezarel nos dio, la cual desaceleró el andar de la criatura infectada.

-¡Nevi! –la escuche decir- ¡otra vez viniste! –se emocionó.

-Si –sonreí. - vine a ver como estabas…-me acerqué y me senté en una silla al lado de su cama.

-Estoy bien, ya no me duele nada, pero, Eweleïn dice que aún debo quedarme aquí, según ella aún no se me cierran las heridas. No he podido lavarme el pelo, es por eso que pedí un gorrito, para no apestar tanto a la sangre que quedó pegada en mi cabeza –murmuró triste.

-No te preocupes –sonreí sincero- el olor de la sangre es lo de menos en este momento. Me alegra infinitamente que estés bien, no sabes cuánto me preocupé por ti.

-Gracias Nevi –la vi sonrojarse. –Gracias a ti estoy bien. Eres como mi héroe…

Al escuchar lo último me sentí mal… yo no era un héroe, no con ella. Si, la había salvado, sin embargo, tal y como había dicho Erika, jugué mucho con mi propia recluta, con mi propia amiga, ya no podía seguir con mis estúpidos juegos.

-No soy un héroe Moyra, lo hice porque tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que te pasara algo…

-Tú me salvaste –me interrumpió- te quiero tanto… -se acercó a mí para besarme.

-Moyra –la detuve- es el momento de hablar. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime –me acarició la mejilla, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento encima de mi rostro.

Me tomé unos momentos para pensar, quité su mano de mi cara para envolverla con mis manos en una caricia sincera.

-Moyra –comencé- te conozco desde hace años. –ella comenzó reír- Yo estaba con Karenn cuando leí tu expediente de llegada a la guardia. Recuerdo que en esos años tenía planeado entrenar a mi hermana como mi ayudante para la guardia, no obstante, tú mostraste más capacidad que ella y de ahí sentí que tú eras la que debías estar a la cabeza de la guardia junto conmigo.

-Nevra me conmueves –susurró con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, era una sonrisa hermosa sin duda, pero… no era la sonrisa de Erika.

-Hemos pasado por muchas misiones los dos, la hemos pasado muy bien juntos. Pero… -apreté sus manos- no se en que momento las cosas comenzaron a torcerse, no por ti, sino que por mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Moyra –la miré serio- yo te quiero mucho, eres una gran persona… y es por eso que… no puedo seguir mintiéndote. –la miré triste. - Lo siento, yo no te quiero como tú me quieres… tu no me gustas, yo no te amo…

-¿Nevra? –habló triste.

-Yo amo a Erika… es con ella con quien yo quiero…

-¡No digas eso!

-Moyra yo…

-Puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar para gustarte, ella no te conviene –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el vacío se acrecentó dentro de mí.

-No es necesario que cambies, eres perfecta tal cual eres. Pero, yo no soy para ti… hay hombres mejores que yo.

-Yo te quiero a ti… -sacó sus manos de las mías para ponérselas encima de los ojos. –¿qué puedo hacer para gustarte? Yo te quiero a ti, pensé que me querías.

-Te quiero, pero no como tú quieres que te quiera. Te quiero como amiga, como ayudante, como miembro de la guardia.

-Nevra… –comenzó a llorar.

-Yo te quiero, pero no como pareja. –volví a repetirlo- Lo siento mucho, siento mucho haberte dado falsas esperanzas… me siento muy culpable… -comencé a desesperarme un poco.

-Toda la culpa es de esa humana que llegó… si ella…

-No Moyra…

-No hubiera llegado…

-Ella no tiene la culpa…

-Jamás me habrías dicho esto.

-Ella no tiene la culpa, soy yo. No la pagues con Erika, yo soy el que tiene la culpa. Lo lamento, lamento haberte hecho esto, lamento haberte dado falsas esperanzas –ella seguía llorando- Perdón.

-Te odio –susurró. - Ándate de aquí, no te quiero ver…

-Entiendo que no quieras verme, pero…

-¡Ándate con la humana y déjame en paz!

-Enserio lo siento –me levanté triste- debía decirte esto, no quería que te hicieras más ilusiones conmigo, no quería… -suspiré cansado- Espero que algún día me perdones…

-Déjame sola por favor –susurró.

-Está bien, me iré, pero… no la odies, ella me insistió muchas veces que te dijera la verdad, pero…

-Quiero estar sola… déjame tranquila. –susurró con tristeza mientras se recostaba en la cama dándome la espalda.

Con el último llamado de atención salí de la sala. Me sentía culpable, si… no obstante, un peso extra salió de mí. Me sentía odiado y con justa razón, sin embargo, debía seguir con mi vida, debía seguir como líder de la Sombra, luego tendría tiempo para arreglar todo lo que faltaba por arreglar. Me dirigí hasta la sala de cristal para la reunión matutina del día lunes. Me senté frente a la mesa esperando a que los demás integrantes llegaran poco a poco… era una de las pocas veces en la que yo era tan puntual.

De a poco llegaron los demás hasta que la sala de cristal se llenó con los miembros de la Guardia Brillante. A mi lado se sentaron, como siempre, Valkyon y Ezarel, uno a cada lado. Sonreí al recordar cuando recién llegué y ellos se sentaban cerca mío, me miraban hasta que poco a poco comenzaban a entablar conversaciones conmigo. En ese entonces yo tenía 16 años, y según mi maestra, yo era el candidato perfecto para liderar la guardia, su guardia, cuando ella jubilara…

-Veo que estás peor que ayer –susurró Ezarel- Creo que te daré alguna cosa para que duermas.

-Shaitán no me dejó dormir. –expliqué.

-¿Lo vas a bañar? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si.

-Típico de tu familiar. –argumentó Valkyon.

-Si supieran las rabietas que me hace a veces –murmuré.

-Las sabemos, tanto el familiar como el dueño son iguales. –molestó Ezarel. -¿Qué? –habló cuando vio que lo miré enojado.- ¿Se enojó el niño? –cambió su voz, tal y como si estuviera hablando a un bebe –¿se enojó Nevrita? –me crucé de brazos.

-Quizás quiere un abrazo –interrumpió Valkyon. –Últimamente le das más la razón a Erika que a tu propio amigo.

-Pero Nevrita sabe que tengo razón –siguió molestando- Nevrita ya es adulto, no es el adolecente que conocimos. Ya está peludo, viejo –enumeró.

-Además ya está más que pervertido por Erika… es un hombre. –bromeó Valkyon.

-Erika y yo no hemos… -abrí los ojos.

-¿No? –Ezarel miró sorprendido. - Yo pensé que ya habían –hizo un circulo con sus dedos y con la otra mano metió un dedo. –ya sabes…

-No idiota. –entrecerré los ojos mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Aun eres un niño entonces… –apostilló Valkyon.

-Par de idiotas.

-Ríete un poco –sonrió Ezarel. –Compórtate y te volverás a ganar el corazón de tu amada.

-Mmm… si se –murmuré. Recordé la discusión habíamos tenido el día anterior.

Ambos me miraron preocupados, ambos pusieron sus manos en mis hombros.

-Oye, con esa cara de trasero no la conquistarás. –susurró Ezarel.

-Tengo una idea –habló Valkyon quien estaba muy receptivo a hablar- ¿y si vamos a beber hoy? Ezarel la invita y hacemos una junta los cuatro en la playa.

-Que gran idea –habló el elfo- no le diré que estarás ahí, para que vaya.

-No creo que se quede si me ve. –añadí.

-Lo hará, yo la convenceré.

-Mmm, quizás es buena idea –sentencie indeciso.

-Más tarde le diré que…

-¡Buenos días a todos, desde este momento comienza la reunión por lo que pido silencio por favor! –exclamó Miiko mientras sostenía el bastón.

La reunión comenzó como siempre, primero se rendían cuentas con respecto a las misiones realizadas durante la semana anterior, luego se veían temas económicos, temas de seguridad, temas de política y relaciones públicas. Después de todo eso, se trataban aquellas misiones que vendrían para la semana, las reparticiones de guardias y los deberes de cada uno. Para finalizar, se hacía comienzo a peticiones del consejo. Cualquiera que estuviera ahí, hacía peticiones y el consejo de la Guardia Brillante veía si lo que se pedía se aprobaba o no.

En ese momento, Ezarel levantó la mano junto a Valkyon, a lo que Miiko les dio la palabra.

-Queremos hacer un cambio –habló Ezarel.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Miiko, yo por mi parte escuchaba atentamente lo que diría mi amigo.

-Se trata de Erika…

-¿Otra vez la humana? –murmuró Emma, sin embargo, Ezarel la ignoró.

-Cuando ella dio el test de guardias, ella no conocía muchos de los elementos implícitos que salían en las preguntas, por lo que, por deducción, Erika respondió todo al azar. Hemos estado hablando con Valkyon, y queremos que ella pase a la Guardia Absenta.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kero.

-Conmigo aprende rápido, y he visto que con Eweleïn también. Quiero que sea mi estudiante y quiero que ella estudie con mi guardia en los invernaderos y obviamente, también en la enfermería.

-¿Qué dices tú Valkyon? –preguntó la kitsune.

-Pues… yo también quiero que se concrete ese cambio, últimamente ha venido conmigo a entrenar, pero, no está tan cómoda como cuando aprende con Ezarel.

-A mí una vez me dijo que, si le hubiesen dado a escoger, ella preferiría irse a la Guardia Absenta. –hablé recordando cuando hablamos durante la misión- hay que aprovechar que está motivada por aprender, y hay que aprovechar que tiene buena memoria.

-¿Han hablado con ella acerca del cambio?

-No, primero queríamos consultarlo aquí. –habló Valkyon.

-Bueno –sentenció la líder- ¿alguien se opone al cambio? –esperamos unos minutos hasta ver que nadie decía lo contrario. –Hablen con ella y luego avisen con Ykhar o Kero.

-Bien –habló Ezarel.

-¿Hay alguna otra petición? –preguntó Miiko.

-Yo –Leiftan levantó la mano- Quiero pedir que Erika vaya conmigo en la misión de la tribu del sur.

Al escuchar eso, se me heló la sangre por completo, ¿acaso fue eso de lo que hablaron ese día en el que él fue a la enfermería?

-Ya hablé con ella, ella quiere ir…

-¡No! –sentencie- ¡yo me opongo a eso!

-Ella debe conocer Eldarya y lo sabes. –Leiftan me miró molesto.

-Estoy de acuerdo que debe conocer Eldarya puesto que sé que en estos momentos no estamos en calidad para llevarla devuelta a su mundo, no obstante, hay una criatura peligrosa allá afuera y…

-Yo la protegeré…

-Ella no irá –le pegue un codazo a Ezarel para que me apoyara.

-Yo opino que no –habló por fin mi amigo- está estudiando, no puede dejar sus estudios tirados por…

-¿Por cuánto? ¿Dos días? –ironizó Leiftan. - Podemos ir en monturas, sabes que en un Shau´kobow caben perfectamente dos personas.

-No… -volví a negarme- ella no puede ir… no quiero que le pase lo mismo que…-me callé. -¡No!

-Miiko –habló Leiftan- la criatura contaminada estaba en los lados nortes, la tribu está para el sur, hay pocas probabilidades de que nos crucemos con ella.

-Miiko –hable yo- prometimos que ella estaría a salvo… como guardia prometimos protegerla.

-Ella quiere ir… -insistió Leiftan.

Al ver la insistencia del lorialet, le di un codazo Valkyon para que me apoyara.

-Ella no tiene las competencias necesarias para defenderse –habló mi amigo.

-Cuando ella fue contigo, Erika tenía las mismas competencias que tiene ahora, sabiendo eso, igual la enviaron a una cueva con posibles envenenamientos –Leiftan me miró molesto. –en ese momento, tú no defendiste su integridad, y el discurso que dieron ustedes tres era de que ella debía conocer el mundo… ¿me equivoco? Yo ya he hablado con Erika, todos sabemos que un faelienne debe conocer sus raíces ¿me equivoco Valkyon? –observó a mi compañero para luego volver a mirarme con desdén- Para la misión de Balenvia se fueron caminando aun sabiendo que el bosque siempre tiene peligros, llevándola con una apuesta segura de que había una alta probabilidad de que ella fuera envenenada.

Si las miradas mataran, ambos estaríamos apuñalándonos el uno al otro.

-Ykhar –llamó Leiftan- en el reporte que hizo Nevra, en que parte exactamente se encontraba el Fenrisulfr contaminado.

-Emmm…- rápida y nerviosa como siempre, la bibliotecaria comenzó a buscar entre el papeleo de reportes de la semana hasta que encontró mi reporte. –Emmm… -leyó en silencio todo lo que escribí hasta que dio con el paradero de lo que estaba buscando. –aquí dice que… dice que el Fenrisulfr fue avistado al norte, aproximadamente 10 kilómetros de la ciudad de Eel, muy cerca, pero… tal y como dice Leiftan, fue al norte.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que los chicos se crucen con el monstruo? –preguntó Miiko.

-Muy pocas. La criatura debería pasar cerca de la ciudad de Eel para cruzar hacia el sur.

-Bien –sentenció Miiko- como hay personas que se oponen, haremos una votación a mano alzada. ¿Quién está de acuerdo con que Leiftan vaya acompañado por Erika a la misión de la tribu de las hadas del sur?

Con horror vi como Leiftan, Ykhar, Kero, y los demás del consejo levantaban la mano.

-¿Quién no está de acuerdo con que…?

No la dejé terminar cuando levanté la mano esperando a que mis dos amigos hicieran lo mismo.

Miiko cerró los ojos.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo, mayoría gana.

-¡No! –volví a exclamar- Miiko, por favor, somos tres líderes más tú, nuestro voto debería tener más peso…

-Nevra –me miró- esta es la Guardia Brillante, todas las opiniones tienen el mismo peso.

-P…pero –balbucee.

-Lo siento, créeme que yo tampoco quería, pero ella también está de acuerdo aun sabiendo los peligros que hay detrás de la misión.

Una vez terminada la reunión, salí rápidamente, enfadado no miré hacia atrás, ni siquiera cuando Miiko y Ezarel me llamaron. Caminé molesto hasta mi habitación, entré y cerré de golpe la puerta.

-Shaitán –lo desperté –tú, irás con Erika y harás todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo.

Esta vez era diferente, el miedo que me invadía no era relacionado a los celos, era otra cosa.

En mi corazón había algo que me decía que las cosas no resultarían bien, mi fiel instinto me decía que Leiftan no la protegería. Algo me decía que ella… no debía salir a esa misión.

.

.

.

 _Como soy un alma generosa, y como sé que sí me demoraré para el próximo capítulo, decidí dejarles un adelanto, solo para que piensen en su servidora... :D_

- _Erika hará algo por Moyra... he dejado algunas pistas, dos xD al menos para mí son pistas ajja_

 _-Nevra irá a hablar con Erika con respecto a la misión._

 _-El instinto de Nevra no le fallará... algo malo va a pasar y alguien va a salir herido :c_


	37. Héroe parte 2

**Hola, ya llegué… como siempre espero que les guste este cap, disfrútenlo C:**

 **Además como siempre, muchas gracias a las personas que comentan, siempre es un honor leer lo que ustedes tienen que decir :)**

 **Elenaa:** gracias querida c:

 **Princesa Kurai:** pues, para serte sincera me encanta reventar teorías lo que no significa que no me guste leerlas jajaja cuando haya pasado eso que imaginaste me dices… me mata de curiosidad saber que era lo que te imaginabas y si acertaste o no jaja. Ojalá que nunca te pase eso de los sims… es muy triste :c

 **Guest:** salió rápido porque con este me iba a demorar un poquito C:

 **Elisa:** Gracias querida c:

 **Midmei:** u.u había escuchado antes esa canción pero nunca le había parado a leer la letra jaja… lo que dice se parece a la historia jaja.

 **Ely:** Gracias querida ;D

 **KatMay:** jaja creeme que después de la confesión que Nevra le hizo a Moyra, la pobre ya no va a querer mucho con él así que ya no creo que ande molestando jaja. Y con respecto a Leiftan pues… ya lo verás. xD

 **Richelleee:** me alegra que te gustara el capítulo… y con respecto a las reconciliaciones pues… puede que vengan pronto xD puede… D:

 **Disfruten, imaginen y comenten.**

 **._._._._._._.**

 **Héroe parte 2**

Me levanté temprano para reunirme con el equipo de Buckie, según Valkyon, él sería el líder del entrenamiento, al menos el de mi escuadrón. Valkyon, dentro de lo poco que pudimos hablar, me contó que la guardia Obsidiana estaba dividida jerárquicamente, y que esa jerarquía, se había establecido desde hace muchos años atrás, incluso, mucho antes de que él naciera.

A la cabeza estaba el líder de guardia quien, básicamente, organizaba la Obsidiana en su totalidad; seguido de él estaban los capitanes, eran dos, Melania y Valarian, ellos velaban para que la guardia estuviera "nivelada", se dividían entre aquellos reclutas avanzados y los que tenían habilidades por desarrollar, y en base a eso, junto con Valkyon creaban entrenamientos individualizados y grupales; dentro de las capitanías estaban los jefes de escuadrón, los cuales interactuaban directa y sistemáticamente con los reclutas en los entrenamientos. Yo estaba en el escuadrón de Buckie, mi capitán era Valarian y mi líder era Valkyon.

-Para mañana te quiero aquí desayunada –sentenció mi jefe de unidad. –Sin nada en el estómago no puedes entrenar, te puedes desmayar si no cuidas el cuerpo de fideo que tienes. –Podía ser muy amable, no obstante, Buckie era muy exigente como líder.

-Tú lo agarras de un brazo, dudu lo agarra del otro brazo y yo lo golpeo –apareció mi compañera de unidad, se llamaba Katriel, desde que llegue, lo único que hacía era amenazar a Buckie, mostraba sus grandes músculos y apretaba los puños para tratar de intimidarlo, aun así, ni por muy musculosa que fuera la chica no lograba imponer miedo en Buckie.

-Mira… beriflor – comenzó Buckie.

-No me llames así… barbón -se molestó la chica.

-¿Por qué se ponen sobrenombres si después se enojaran? –me atreví a preguntar mientras me encogía de hombros.

-La verdad es que… no se –Katriel me miró con duda.

-Aquí al único que le gusta el sobrenombre es a dudu –sonrió Buckie -¿cierto dudu?

-N…no es verdad –observé a Andwin quien miraba nervioso. A simple vista era un chico rubio y escuálido, sin embargo, la fuerza que no tenía era compensada por los golpes certeros que daba al momento de una pelea, ni los músculos de mi compañera podían contra Andwin.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de la intervención del beriflor –miró de reojo a la rubia de mi compañera- debes desayunar...

-Si –contesté.

-Bueno –suspiró- creo que tienes otras cosas que hacer, estas en el limbo de la Guardia Obsidiana y de la Guardia Absenta, Valkyon me dijo que solo entrenaras algunas horas con nosotros, no te preocupes, el entrenamiento se hará cada vez más intensivo a medida que te vayas acostumbrando. Puedes irte –sonrió.

-Gracias –asentí.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Katriel- ¿vamos a almorzar juntos hoy? Tú –me apuntó, -dudu y este barbón –apuntó a Buckie.

-¿A qué hora?- pregunté.

-A las 12:30. Nos haces puesto en la fila –Katriel me guiñó un ojo y Andwin sonrió.

Al fin terminé por irme, caminé hasta las duchas y me bañé. La verdad, me sentía contenta, cada vez estaba conociendo a más gente, a más compañeros… me sentía aceptada. Cada vez tenía más confianza con Ezarel, cada día me amistaba más con Mathyz y Eweleïn, la última, a pesar de tener un puesto importante, muchas veces llegaba con bebidas para los tres cuando la enfermería estaba casi vacía.

Ese día, Ezarel tenía una reunión por lo que me pidió que estudiara. Eran dos opciones, o iba a los invernaderos, o me quedaba repasando mis apuntes, debido al cansancio decidí la última opción, me senté en mi sillón y comencé a estudiar, sin embargo, no pasó mucho cuando sentí un golpe en mi cabeza… me había quedado dormida por lo que semi dormida choqué con la mesa. Sin pensarlo mucho, mis pies caminaron directo a la cama donde me recosté quedándome dormida de inmediato.

Abrí de golpe los ojos cuando sentí un portazo que se escuchó quizás por todo el pasillo, seguido de eso sentí un alboroto. Haciéndome la desentendida salí del cuarto para ver que ocurría. Fuera de mi pieza me topé con Ezarel y Miiko, ambos tenían un semblante serio.

-Ezarel –lo llamé, mi curiosidad estaba por sobre mi capacidad de pensar. Al escucharme se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté.

El elfo me miró de pies a cabeza, molesto.

-Nada que a ti te importe –respondió duro y se fue.

Con un sabor amargo en el estómago me devolví a mi habitación. No entendía por qué Ezarel me había hablado así. Me senté en el sillón y comencé a estudiar, nos obstante, no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de mi amigo. Al ver mi reloj me di cuenta de que ya era hora de almorzar por lo que me dirigí hasta el comedor para juntarme con mi grupo de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegué ellos ya estaban en la fila, y para mi mala suerte, el grupo ya estaba muy adelante por lo que me ubiqué en la cola y esperé a que avanzáramos para finalmente juntarme con ellos en la mesa.

-¡Erika! –escuché a alguien gritarme. Cuando miré hacia adelante vi a Katriel quien me hacía señas con las manos –¡Ven!

-¡No puedo! –devolví el grito- ¡llegue tarde! –me avergoncé cuando vi que el grupo de chicas Absenta que estaban delante de mí me miraron por encima del hombro. Si mal no recordaba, varias chicas de las que me miraban eran mujeres con las cuales Nevra solía juntarse.

-Deja de gritar ridícula– habló una pelinegra que estaba dentro del grupo.

Apreté el puño, estaba a punto de responderles cuando llegó Katriel donde mí, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hasta el puesto de la fila en donde estaba mi equipo de entrenamiento.

-¿¡Que!? –preguntó Katriel al grupo de la absenta cuando estas la miraron mal a ella. -¿Tienen algún problema con nosotras?

-No –respondió la azabache- es solo que es injusto que ella haya llegado tarde y que ahora esté delante de nosotras…

-La comida no se va a acabar porque mi amiga se haya adelantado en la fila.

-No, si sé que no se va a acabar, pero…

-Entonces deja de alegar. –la cortó. –Cualquier cosa que te digan estas víboras tú me dices a mí y yo las dejo en su lugar –me miró Katriel mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Al escucharla comencé a reír.

-¡Esa es mi hembra! –habló Buckie mientras chocaba el puño con Katriel.

-Lo se… soy genial.

Tanto Andwin y yo nos reíamos debido al comportamiento de nuestros compañeros.

-¿Siempre haces eso? –me atreví a preguntarle a la rubia.

-Claro que sí –me miró orgullosa- me caen mal las chicas pesadas como esas.

La fila avanzó rápido y por fin llegamos hasta donde Karuto. Como siempre, el fauno tenía mala cara, pero al verme, su cara se oscureció aún más, se cambió de puesto con otro cocinero para salir de la cocina y caminar hasta mi dirección.

-Pequeñaja vamos a tener una conversación los dos –me tiró una oreja y me llevó hasta dentro de la cocina.

-¡Ay! Karuto –me quejé- deja de tirarme la ore…

-¡Tu! ¿Por qué no has venido a comer?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? –hablé molesta.

-Si –se cruzó de brazos- ¿Por qué no has venido?

-Pues… -la ruptura con Nevra me había dejado sin apetito, además, el trozo de pastel que me había ido a dejar Mathyz me había dejado satisfecha por lo que no tuve la necesidad de venir hasta la cantina. –no tenía hambre –respondí al fin.

-¿Será que estás engañando al Gran Karuto?

-¿Engañándote?

-Si… con otro cocinero. –me miró serio.

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? Jamás te engañaría con otro cocinero Karuto. –sonreí divertida por la situación.

-Mmm… -cerró los ojos y suspiró- no quiero que te saltes las comidas niña… a veces me preocupas es todo –se sonrojó al decir eso.

-¿Enserio te preocupas por mí? –abrí los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

-¡Claro que sí! A veces eres tan tonta niña –se volvió para ocultar su sonrojo- me preocupa que te mueras de hambre… no pienses que yo te quiero o que somos amigos… el Gran Karuto no hace amigos. –me pasó la bandeja de manera brusca. –ahora lárgate de aquí. –me sacó de la cocina.

Con mi bandeja en mano, me dirigí hasta la mesa en la que estaban mis compañeros, no fue hasta que me senté cuando vi que Karuto me había puesto un vaso de jalea.

-Wow –habló Buckie mientras miraba mi plato- los de la cocina te quieren- sonrió.

-Pues… al parecer sí.

-¿Me darías una probada de gelatina? –me miró el castaño.

-Te la regalo si quieres… yo no quie… -apenas dije eso vi que Katriel se abalanzó encima del vaso.

-¡Es mía yo la pedí primero! –exclamó Buckie. Ambos siguieron peleándose el postre mientras Andwin me miraba con una sonrisa contenida.

-Siempre hacen eso… también se pelearon el postre extra que me dieron a mí. –al escucharlo sonreí. Sin duda éramos la mesa más ruidosa, sin duda muchos nos miraban por eso, no obstante, yo me sentía feliz, muy feliz de conocerlos…

El término de la comida llegó y todos nos separamos para realizar nuestras actividades.

Yo me fui a lavar los dientes para ir a la clase de Ezarel. Fui hasta mi habitación, tomé mis cosas y caminé hasta la sala de alquimia. Al entrar, vi a Ezarel sentado en su escritorio.

-Ezarel –lo llamé cuando al fin llegué frente a su mesa. –vengo a…

-Lo siento, hoy no te puedo atender- me habló sin mirarme.

-Pero, tú mismo pusiste en el horario que…

-¿Qué no entiendes acaso? Te acabo de decir que hoy no puedo. –habló molesto.

-¿Te ocurre algo conmigo? –lo miré seria.

-Si… no… -al fin enfocó su vista en mis ojos- no sé.

-Pues… tal y como me estas contestando, al parecer si te pasa algo conmigo.

-Me das rabia –lo soltó de pronto, tan de pronto que me quedé pasmada mirando sin entender que estaba ocurriendo. –Dices que quieres a mi amigo, pero te vas con Leiftan y… ¿tan rápido olvidaste a Nevra?

-¿De qué hablas tú? –definitivamente no estaba entendiendo el reproche de Ezarel.

-Te vas a ir por días a una estúpida misión con Leiftan… de eso hablo.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Pues… -se calló, al parecer no tenía nada que contestarme- pues… que Nevra se siente mal.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? –me hice la dura. –tu dijiste que pasara lo que pasara me apoyarías.

-Si se lo que dije, pero… me das rabia… él es mi amigo también, siento que estás jugando con él porque…

-¿Me estás hablando enserio? –me ofendí a lo que él se asombró.

-No es por criticarte, pero, Nevra la está pasando mal con todo esto…

-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? –inquirí molesta.- Ambos sabemos que el que comenzó todo es Nevra, nunca se tomó nada enserio. Si yo –comencé a explicar- iré a una misión con Leiftan es porque desde hace mucho tiempo que, con él, habíamos quedado en ir a donde habitaban las hadas. Si crees que esto lo hago para encamarme con Leiftan o para sacarle celos a Nevra estas muy equivocado Ezarel. –hable enfadada.

-Lo siento –desvió su mirada, al hacerlo, sentí que tenía muchas cosas más que decirme, pero, a diferencia del vampiro quien todo lo soltaba, él, decidió callarse. –comencemos con la clase mejor y dejemos este tema zanjado –se levantó del asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No quiero clases contigo –susurré dolida mientras las malditas lagrimas se acumulaban otra vez. ¿Por qué mis ojos no podían parar de botar lagrimas? –no se para que me tomaste como estudiante si después pondrías malas caras para enseñarme… te comportas igual de pendejo que Nevra.

Salí con mis cosas y me encerré un rato en uno de los cubículos de un baño, allí pasé un buen rato mientras que, molesta, me refregaba una y otra vez la cara. Cuando decidí salir, vi que por horario debía ir a la enfermería por lo que encaminé hasta allá. Por suerte no había nadie enfermo además de Moyra por lo que pensé que podía leer tranquilamente, por mala suerte no estaba Mathyz, y para peor suerte, Eweleïn me mandó a atender a Moyra por lo que no pude estudiar.

Tranquilamente pasé hasta la habitación de la pelirroja hasta que un olor inaguantable llegó hasta mí. La chica estaba recostada mientras que sostenía un gorro de ducha entre sus manos.

-Hola –la salude tratando de no respirar por la nariz. -¿necesitas algo?

-Sí, que te largues. –habló.

-Aparte de eso –respondí molesta, ese día no era mi día.

-Que te mueras.

-Aparte de eso.

No volvió a responder y me ignoró.

-¿Hay algo que te duela? –insistí.

-Sí, la cabeza por escuchar tu estúpida voz.

-A mí también me va a doler la cabeza si sigo oliendo esta habitación. –caminé hasta la ventana para abrirla. -¿quieres agua?

-No.

-Te traeré igual… Eweleïn dijo que debías tomar agua. –hablé molesta.

Cuando llegué con el vaso de agua noté que la pelirroja, quien siempre tenía cara de estreñimiento, estaba llorando. No era psicóloga, nunca fui a la universidad para estudiar esa materia humanista, sin embargo, tenía un diplomado, un magister y un postítulo en ser curiosa.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –dejé el vaso encima del cajón, a un lado de la cama.

-Nada que a ti te importe- gimoteo.

-Mira Moyra… -mi paciencia se rebalsó- bajo el día de mierda que me ha tocado vivir hoy, estoy tratando de entablar una conversación seria contigo. No pretendo ser tu amiga, no pretendo que nos contemos secretos, solo intento que nuestro día, tanto el tuyo como el mío, sea lo más grato posible, ¿por qué?, porque ambas estamos en esta misma habitación, así que, te pido que seas más agradable conmigo para que así, yo también pueda ser agradable contigo… será difícil, lo se… créeme que estoy tratando de contenerme de no lanzarte por la ventana que acabo de abrir, no obstante, sé, que podemos lograr una comunicación semi-normal. –terminé de decir mientras que ella me miraba seria. –Me llamo Erika –comencé a presentarme- soy faelienne, viví por muchos años en el mundo humano. Llegue aquí hace menos de un año, estoy en la Obsidiana y estoy practicando para ser enfermera, ahora si quieres te puedes presentar tú.

-Te faltó decir que te acostaste con Nevra –apostilló con sarcasmo.

-Estoy practicando para ser una enfermera y me acosté con Nevra… ahora si quieres te puedes presentar tú. –repetí.

-Nevra no te quiere –habló molesta.

-Lo sé –alcé la cabeza- a ti tampoco te amó así que estamos iguales. Es tu pelo el que apesta –comente, definitivamente no podía con ella.

-Me alegra que te moleste el mal olor.

-A mí me daría vergüenza que me vinieran a ver mientras desprendo ese olor tan hediondo. –la miré seria.

-No se puede lavar, Eweleïn ya me lo dijo.

-Eso es porque la sangre está pegada. –me acerque para tocarle el pelo. –Mínimo habría que tener cinco días tu cabeza en remojo.

-¿Crees que mi cabeza se arregle? –preguntó mientras bajaba su guardia.

-Pues… yo creo que deberías costarte el pelo… te lo cortaré yo.

-¡¿Estás loca?! … ¡quedaré calva estúpida!

-Eso con agua no va a salir y lo sabes… -tomé unas tijeras y acerqué el basurero hasta la camilla de la chica. Para mi sorpresa, ella se quedó tranquila, impasible, incluso sabiendo que habría lugares de su cabeza en la que tendría que cortar casi de raíz.

Mi enojo se disipó con cada mechón de pelo que iba cortando, no por maldad, sino que más bien, porque el oficio de cortar el cabello era algo sublime que inspiraba paz… al menos para mí. Todo el cabello comenzó a caer dentro del basurero hasta que no quedó nada por recortar. Caminé hasta el casillero en donde cada enfermero guardaba sus cosas personales y tomé la poción que había hecho el día anterior. Tal y como me había explicado Eweleïn, vertí, en una fuente de plata, 10 gotas de poción y dos tazas de agua purificada de 100 ml, finalmente revolví el contenido. En el líquido, fui remojando una peineta y peinando a la vez el cabello liso de Moyra. Fue así como, satisfecha, me fui dando cuenta de que el cabello recién cortado crecía poco a poco hasta tomar buen largo. Por último, le hice una trenza para que el pelo no se siguiera estropeando.

-Cuando salgas de la enfermería le dices a alguien que te corte el pelo a como lo tenías. –le hablé mientras ella se miraba en el espejo que le pasé.

-No esperes que te de las gracias por esto, es tu trabajo después de todo. –apostilló molesta y me devolvió el espejo.

Al escucharla alcé la cabeza y negué mientras se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-No sé porque… siento que eres una de las pocas personas sinceras que dice lo que piensa desde siempre, sin doble cara. –salí de la habitación dejando sola a la pelirroja. Cuando le dije eso, pensaba en la "sinceridad" de Nevra y de Ezarel.

Pasaron algunos días y cada vez que me topaba con Nevra este solo me miraba molesto sin limitarse siquiera a saludarme. A las clases con Ezarel no volví ir hasta que Eweleïn se enteró, cuando lo hizo, me obligó a que siguiera con mi horario, me preguntó qué había ocurrido, sin embargo, yo solo me limité a responder que estaba un poco estresada. Seguí yendo a ver a Moyra y a pesar de que hablábamos poco, de lo poco que hablábamos entre comentarios sarcásticos y venenosos por parte de las dos… no lo niego, logré sacar algunas cosas, entre ellas supe que Nevra había ido a hablar con ella y que, él había cortado toda esperanza de la chica, por fin algo bueno que hacía.

A veces me encontraba con Karenn quien insistía en preguntar qué era lo que le ocurría a su hermano. Yo por mi parte no quería ser una chismosa por lo que le respondí que le preguntara a él directamente… al decirle eso, entendió inmediatamente lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento –me respondió. -¿Qué ocurrió para que ambos…?

-Pregúntale eso a él también. –me limité a decirle. No iba a contarle mis problemas amorosos a una adolecente de 15 años hermana de mi ¿ex?... si, de mi ex amante.

Durante mis entrenamientos la pasaba muy bien, gracias a mis compañeros supe que a Andwin le decían dudu, porque la primera vez que se presentó comenzó a tartamudear diciendo que se llamaba Anduduin… reí cuando supe eso. A medida que pasaba la semana yo seguí compartiendo con los miembros de mi guardia, conocí a varios integrantes más. Un día Katriel me invitó a la playa en la noche, como al otro día no debía levantarme temprano, la seguí. Al ver el mar me perturbé un poco, sin embargo, me alegré al ver que la guardia Obsidiana había preparado una fiesta en honor a Andwin por su cumpleaños. A mitad de la fiesta me acerqué a él para felicitarlo y a la vez para disculparme por no haberlo felicitado antes, me contestó que no había problema, nos abrazamos y seguimos con la celebración. Todos teníamos una jarra de cerveza en la mano, incluso yo, quien no estaba acostumbrada a beber, finalmente accedí. No pasó mucho, y con ayuda del frío, el alcohol se me fue a la cabeza comenzando a inhibir mis funciones ejecutivas.

Con el paso de los minutos comencé a soltarme más, bailé más de lo normal mientras veía caras riéndose, no de mí… todos se reían de todos. Vi a Buckie y a Katriel agarrándose a besos… con razón se molestaban tanto. Mi cabeza giraba y giraba y yo reía con cada paso que daba… en ese lapsus de tiempo me reconforté en el alcohol para olvidar lo sola y olvidada que en realidad me sentía por dentro. Luego encontré en mi mano otra jarra de alcohol, no me importó, yo estaba feliz así que seguí bebiendo. Vi a Andwin coquetear con un chico de la guardia… al parecer era gay.

Estábamos cerca del fuego cuando de pronto el grupo comenzó a cantar:

-La fideo se curó, la fideo se emborrachó… -se reían… yo me reía.

-Hubo hubo un agarrón, entre el barbón y la beriflor… -nos reíamos mientras la pareja se sonrojaba.

De pronto todos se callaron al ver a Valkyon en la entrada de la playa. El grisáceo tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada dura.

-¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes?

-Celebramos el cumpleaños de dudu, jefecito –habló un chico a quien se le notaba que estaba borracho.

-¿Ustedes saben que yo no perdono esto cierto? –la mirada de Valkyon se endureció aún más.

-Pero jefecito –habló Valarian- no se enoje que se pone viejo… si usted sabe que nosotros lo queremos… además, la invitación se la dejamos debajo de la puerta, si hasta le trajimos su jarro.

-Sí, pero la invitación la acabo de leer hace algunos minutos… -caminó hacia el fuego- ¡No quiero que esto vuelva a pasar! Una fiesta de la guardia Obsidiana se abre cuando está el jefe –me quitó el trago y bebió todo el contenido.

-El jefe se nos unió –cantó un grupo mientras el resto seguía bailando.

-¡Chicos! –Valkyon alzó la voz- la fiesta se acaba a las 01:00, sino, vendrán los guardias y nos amonestarán a todos. –De entre las rocas sacaron otro de los tantos barriles escondidos, tal parecía que a menudo hacían fiesta por lo que cada cierto tiempo escondían ahí la cerveza.

Las cosas siguieron su curso y la fiesta siguió, no había música, varios cantaban canciones que yo no lograba entender producto del alcohol. Después de que Valkyon se bebiera mi bebida, fui a pedir otra y con gusto me dieron más cerveza. Todos gritaban y hablaban o cantaban, todos cerca de una fogata mientras yo me reía con cada cosa estúpida que veía.

De pronto todos volvieron a callarse cuando vieron a dos guardias de la guardia Sombra, entre ellos estaba su líder quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a Valkyon, seguramente venían a unirse al fiestón, sin embargo, su expresión cambió al verme a mí.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡Valkyon! –llamó. De entre el grupo salió mi jefe quien se acercó al vampiro y fue así como ambos comenzaron a discutir. De vez en cuando, en medio de la discusión, Nevra me miraba y seguía regañando. Después de esa conversación, Valkyon llegó donde nosotros para decirnos que la fiesta había acabado, que apagáramos el fuego y que guardáramos el alcohol. Yo aún tenía mi jarra en la mano, no me di cuenta que mientras todos guardaban las cosas, yo llevaba el alcohol que me quedaba… tal como una borracha.

Caminamos entre todos hacia la escalera de arenisca para subir hasta el cerro, me detuve al ver que los escalones se me movían de un lado a otro, mi cuerpo no podía mantener el equilibrio… de pronto, sentí que Nevra se me acercó, y bruscamente tomó el jarro, que yo insistentemente sostenía, para derramar todo el contenido. Posteriormente, me tomó de las piernas y me cargó como si yo fuera un saco. Se fue más lento de lo normal pues vi que atrás de nosotros no venía nadie más, y los murmullos sonaban cada vez más lejos.

-Qué vergüenza debería darte estar borracha a tal punto de no poder subir un maldito escalón de una maldita escalera. -comenzó.

-Así me quieres –respondí… no sé porque dije eso.

-No, así de borracha no.

-Como si tú nunca te hubieras emborrachado –las palabras se me arrastraban cada vez que hablaba.

-No delante de ti –apostilló molesto.

-¿Estar borracha es peor que aislarte de la persona a la que prometiste no dejar sola? ¿Estar borracha es peor que coquetear con otras frente a la mujer que era tu nov…? olvida eso… -susurré- borra eso de tu memoria –me enderecé para tocarle insistentemente, con la punta de mis dedos, la cabeza azabache de Nevra.

-¿Qué haces? –aun sosteniéndome de las piernas, tomó mi mano para que yo no siguiera picándole la cabeza.

-Te borro la memoria …lo vi una vez en la tele. –balbucee.

-Al menos yo, cada vez que "coqueteaba", me podía parar tranquilamente y caminar derecho.

-Sí, pero ¿con que cara? –pregunté.

-¿Con que cara vas a mirarme mañana?

-Con la misma que te miro siempre.

-Así mismo miraba a todos mientras caminaba derecho –habló mordaz mientras pasábamos por el cruce de caminos. –los miraba con la misma cara que llevo todos los días.

-Se nota que haces eso… -susurré dolida. –se nota que estás acostumbrado a hacer eso.

-Ándate sola al C.G –se había cabreado por lo que me dejó lentamente en el suelo. –Me voy Erika, o me sigues el paso o te quedas aquí a pasar la noche.

-¡Ándate! –exclamé molesta- ¡nadie te necesita! –Traté de pararme, pero mis piernas me respondían a medias, al final quedé tirada en el piso… en ese momento no conocía lo que era la vergüenza. –¡Ándate! –volví a exclamar- hoy voy a dormir aquí.

-¡Erika levántate ahora! –se notaba a millas que él estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡No! Ya te dije que dormiré aquí.

En un movimiento rápido me volvió a cargar en sus hombros.

-No te quedarás aquí… ni sueñes que te dejaré dormir a la intemperie.

-¡Tú no eres mi papá! –lo golpee en la espalda.

-Agradece que no soy tu padre, sino ya te habría llegado de hace rato una palmada en el culo.

-Tú no podrías ser padre… tú no sabes querer a nadie… tú no tienes corazón. –balbucee.

No me siguió respondiendo, solo se limitó a gruñir mientras yo seguía reprochándole cosas.

-No te entiendo… lo único que haces es huir Nevra, ni siquiera entiendo porque me estas cargando ahora si te has encargado de ignorarme toda la semana. –mis brazos perdieron fuerza- Yo… siento haberte dicho lo que te dije el otro día en la enfermería –sentí que su espalda se relajó por un momento- me dio tristeza cuando después me di cuenta de que había actuado mal. Entiendo si no me quieres. –me sequé una pequeña lagrima que se iba asomando y esperé a que me dijera algo, no obstante, no habló, eso me hizo enfadar- Eres un imbécil, ¡idiota mentiroso!… con tu silencio me demuestras lo poco y nada que te importo y que te importé.

Él siguió caminando, mantenía el paso lento. Mi mirada, de estar enfocada en su espalda, pasó a estar enfocada en el camino, fue así como me di cuenta de que estábamos dentro de la ciudad de Eel, directo hacia el cuartel.

Al llegar a los pasillos, entró a mi habitación y me dejó, sin mucho cuidado, encima de la cama. Lo extrañaba y la verdad, quería que se quedara conmigo esa noche, lamentablemente, apenas me tiró a la cama caminó hasta la puerta para irse.

-Ya que me viniste a dejar, mínimo que hagas el trabajo completo y me saques los zapatos… me están matando y están llenos de arena. –susurré. No sabía el motivo, solo sabía que quería provocarlo más, enojarlo y ver que me decía.

-Ay su señoría –comenzó a ironizar- lamento haber sido tan imbécil por dejarle los zapatos puestos –su voz estaba cargada de enojo- yo se los saco, no se preocupe… -Se acercó hasta mi cama para sacarme las botas de un tirón, luego, las tomó y las tiró por la ventana. –ahí está su señoría, aproveche de sacar sus hermosas y costosas botas de cuero de dragón para que así no se ensucie su habitación… mañana enviaré a un plebeyo para que la venga a despertar.

-No es necesario … ya puedes retirarte. –me volví hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda- aprovecha de cerrar la ventana si no me voy a resfriar.

-Mejor si te refrías, así no sales del C.G. –cerró la puerta de manera brusca y casi de forma inmediata me quedé dormida.

Al otro día desperté con una resequedad en la garanta. Mi vista se enfocó en la ventana cerrada y en los zapatos que Nevra había tirado. Tenía una manta puesta encima la cual estaba impregnada con el aroma de él. Me senté cuando sentí que la cabeza se me partía en dos. Al lado de mi cama, encima de mi velador, había un vaso repleto de agua, una bolsita con un polvo verde, y una cuchara, bajo esta una nota.

" _Haz esa infusión y lávate la cara de resaca"_

-Idiota- susurré.

Tal y como decía la nota, preparé aquel polvillo verde y lo bebí, poco a poco sentí como los malestares comenzaban a desaparecer. Me levanté al fin y salí de la habitación directamente hacia el baño. Lamentablemente, con quien primero me crucé en el camino fue con Nevra. La cara se me caía producto de la vergüenza que sentía. No sabía si sentirme bien o mal producto de su reacción, al verme, no se perturbó, no me saludo, no me miró, pasó por alto mi existencia. Me di cuenta, de que, para él, yo ya no existía.

Lo peor, era que la razón más probable de que él, la noche anterior, me haya ido a dejar a mi habitación era simplemente por lástima.

¿Cómo no iba a sentir lástima por mí, si en mi borrachera no fui capaz ni de pararme del suelo?

Estaba enamorada de él, si, lo estaba… pero, con el pasar de los días, el cariño que yo sentía hacia él se estaba esfumando. Cada vez me sentía más ignorada por aquel que me prometió estar junto a mí por siempre, cada día trataba de buscar consuelo en los demás. Yo no era nada para él por lo que él ya no debía ser nada para mí…

Como los días anteriores, por horario debía ir a clases con Ezarel y nuestras conversaciones se limitaban en su mayoría a la materia de estudio. Sin embargo, dentro de todo, Ezarel trataba de desviarse de vez en cuando.

-Me contaron que ayer celebraron el cumpleaños de Andwin –comentó.

-Si.

-Y… ¿Cómo lo pasaste?

-Bien. –sabía que estaba siendo cortante, pero no me nacía hablarle de otra manera, no tenía ganas simplemente. Así como ellos se aislaban, yo también lo hacía en cierta forma.

-Lamento lo del otro día… yo, no sé qué me pasó. No quiero que pienses que estoy enseñándote obligadamente. –desvió la mirada.

-Sí, entiendo no te preocupes.

-Pues… -miró un reloj que tenía en su bolsillo- ya es hora de que vayas a la enfermería. Espero que te vaya bien –sonrió.

-Gracias, igual a ti –le entregue la mejor sonrisa actuada que pude darle, él lo notó, tanto así que desvió triste su mirada.

El día siguió completándose hasta que por fin llegó el viernes. Todo previo a la inminente salida. Estaba ansiosa, Leiftan ya había pasado por la enfermería para darme algunas indicaciones de lo que debía llevar y de la hora en la que nos debíamos juntar. Según él, debíamos irnos temprano, para no estar viajando con el sol encima de nosotros.

El viernes fue ajetreado, primero fui a entrenar con la guardia, luego nuevamente a clases con Ezarel y por último fui a la enfermería. Ese día, y como todos los días, volví a ver a Nevra. Como los días anteriores, su mirada era rígida, dura. Cada vez que nos cruzábamos, él me miraba por encima del hombro y no era capaz de separar sus labios para saludarme… debo decir que yo tampoco me molestaba en saludarlo, pero, ¿cómo quería que lo saludara si rehuía mi mirada? Su actitud comenzó a desencantarme y eso estaba bien, él quería alejarse y yo quería que él se alejara… al menos, eso me esmeraba por auto convencerme porque, desde los más recóndito de mi corazón, yo lo único que quería era estar entre sus brazos rígidos y besar esos labios que no proferían palabras hacia mí. Era un sueño utópico, lo sabía… pero eso era lo que, en realidad, yo quería.

Bajo ese pensamiento, ya entrada la noche me fui a mi habitación para acostarme cuando de pronto sentí un golpe en la puerta. Al abrirla, sentí como alguien entró a mi cuarto cerrando de un portazo y tomándome bruscamente de los brazos. Era Nevra.

Él estaba frente a mí y a pesar de que no me miró por varios días, en ese momento él me estaba mirando fijamente. Se le notaba nervioso y sus ojos solo destilaban miedo.

-Erika, lamento si te interrumpí pero necesito saber si has cambiado de opinión con respecto al viaje… dime que lo has hecho. –me sacudió levemente mientras sus manos se aferraban más a mí.

-Yo…

-No quiero que vayas… -abrió los ojos- por favor Erika… por favor no vayas.

-Ne…Nevra –balbucee asombrada debido a su repentino comportamiento. –Yo…

-No sé para qué me molesto en pedirte que no vayas a ese viaje si ya tienes todo preparado –miró el bolso que tenía arreglado para la misión- al menos, prométeme que llevarás a Shaitán contigo. –me abrazó con fuerza. Eran sus típicos abrazos protectores, aquellos que yo tanto anhelaba pero que en aquel momento no era capaz de corresponder.

-Yo no puedo llevar a Shai…

-Él ya sabe que debe irse contigo… yo ya le di instrucciones, él es muy inteligente, sabe que debe cuidar de ti. –Me apretó más contra él, más, sin embargo, yo no lo abracé. De pronto me soltó para mirarme fijamente. –Erika quiero ser claro en lo que te diré a continuación –me tomó de los hombros. –Quiero que lo que te diga se te quede grabado en la cabeza –se acercó a mí- si es necesario que dejes a Leiftan solo… hazlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me pides algo así? –me horroricé.

-Yo velo por ti, no por él… si debes dejar a Leiftan atrás para salvar tu vida, hazlo…

-Pero –replique sin entender porque actuaba así.

-¡Solo hazlo! … -me miró triste- si me necesitas, envía a Shaitán a buscarme y yo te buscaré. No quiero que salgas herida… -de su bolsillo sacó un puñal y lo dejó en mi mano- úsalo de ser necesario –volvió a abrazarme, lo sentí temblar, no obstante, yo y mi terquedad me impedían tocarlo. –Prométeme que harás todo lo que te acabo de pedir…- enterró su cara en mi cuello- promételo.

-Nevra yo…

-Prométemelo y te juro que dejaré de molestarte. –me miró triste- prometo que te dejaré en paz si tú me prometes cuidarte, si tú me prometes usar el puñal si es necesario, si tú me prometes dejar a Leiftan atrás si es necesario y si me prometes enviar a Shaitán si hay problemas. –se despegó de mí para fijar su ojo en mis ojos. –Prométemelo –insistió.

-Yo…

-Erika… prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo –desvié la mirada.

-Dime que me lo prometes mientras me miras… hazlo por favor.

-Te lo prometo Nevra –lo miré al rostro. Estábamos demasiado cerca, tan cerca que sentía su aliento en mis labios. Quería besarlo, quería abrazarlo, quería decirle que no iba a irme con Leiftan si él se quedaba a mi lado, quería tantas cosas… lamentablemente, nada de eso sucedería.

-Gracias Erika. –acercó sus labios a mi frente y la besó con dulzura, aquella dulzura que yo tanto añoraba en él. –Si algo te llegase a pasar yo me muero… -susurró. Lentamente se separó de mí, me miró con tristeza por última vez y se fue.

Con el puñal entre mis manos vi desaparecer su sombra de mi cuarto. Miré aquella reliquia que él me entregó, la acaricié con suavidad y puse la empuñadura de cuero en mi nariz para oler la última esencia de mi Nevra.

.

.

Era sábado de madrugada cuando desperté y lo primero que vi fue a Shaitán al lado mío en la cama. Al parecer, tal y como me había dicho Nevra, el familiar me acompañaría a la misión. Debido a que Shaitán iría conmigo, no vi la necesidad de que Annie me siguiera por lo que, cuando me levanté, me fui a bañar para luego pedirle a Mathyz, aprovechando que estaba de turno de noche, que alimentara a mi familiar durante mi ausencia, menos mal que él accedió inmediatamente.

Caminé hasta mi habitación, le hablé a Shaitán para que despertara cuando de pronto me di cuenta de que llevaba un collar, seguramente Nevra se lo había puesto para la misión, amarrado a la gargantilla había un pequeño paquete, dentro de este habían gallyflores y una nota.

" _Recuerda lo que anoche me prometiste"_

Sentí la necesidad de ir hasta su habitación para abrazarlo, no obstante me contuve, no podía hacer eso… no quería doblegarme después de su estúpida actitud para conmigo durante la semana. Tomé el bolso y revisé si dentro estaba todo lo que necesitaba, por último, tomé la daga que me había entregado Nevra y la amarré a mi cinturón.

Caminé hasta la puerta de entrada a la ciudad seguida por Shaitán, en ese lugar estaba esperando Leiftan junto a la montura, al vernos se sorprendió.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó mirando al familiar de Nevra.

-Pues… Nevra quiso que me acompañara.

-Mmm… le dije a Nevra que yo te protegería –negó mirando al cielo- lo bueno es que es que el Gallytrot es rápido por lo que puede seguirnos el paso. –me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. –Bueno mi lady, comencemos con la misión, se subió a la montura y me invitó a subirme detrás de él.

El viaje comenzó en silencio, el viento se calaba por mi piel y pronto me di cuenta que me había acercado a la espalda de Leiftan para cubrirme de la fría brisa.

-Erika –comenzó a reír- no me molesta si me abrazas… entiendo claramente si tienes frío, yo también tengo así que no me vendría mal un abrazo. –al escucharlo comencé a reír. Con un poco de timidez pasé mis manos para finalmente rodear la cintura del lorialet. Aquel cuerpo frente a mí desprendía un aura muy distinta a la de Nevra. El cuerpo del rubio emitía un calor inimaginable, un calor agradable para mis sentidos, apegué mi cara a su espalda la cual estaba impregnada de su esencia, una esencia que solo transmitía paz y calma.

-Nevra… –susurré despacio.

-¿Dijiste algo? –el lorialet me miró hacia atrás.

-No –negué rápidamente.

-Nuestro viaje será muy corto gracias a la montura. –volvió su vista hacia el camino- En montura nos demoraremos como 3 horas, no es tanto.

-Pues… no es tanto –sonreí.

-Aun así, nos detendremos a mitad de camino para que el Shau'kobow descanse.

-¡Claro!

Ambos comenzamos a hablar de cosas banales, él me hablaba de su vida y yo de la mía. Al momento de detenernos decidimos comer algo, sentada en el suelo vi que Shaitán también se detuvo a descansar.

-Eres muy rápido amigo –le hablé mientras le daba una gallyflor. –al comer, se recostó muy apegado a mí… al parecer estaba decidido a no dejarme.

-Tal parece que Shaitán te quiere mucho.

-Pues… -omití que nuestra cercanía se debía a que muchas veces, tanto él como su dueño durmieron en mi habitación –si… nos llevamos bastante bien. –acaricie la cabeza del perro mientras este se dejaba acariciar.

-Es raro que los Gallytrot se comporten así con otras personas que no sean sus dueños. Desde hace mucho tiempo que a Nevra se le echó a perder la cerradura de su puerta, no puede cerrar su puerta con llave. Por ese motivo, siempre, a su habitación se metían mujeres a esperarlo, sin embargo, Shaitán siempre las espantaba.

Al escuchar eso, de manera interna le agradecía al perro lo que hacía con las buitres de Nevra.

-Entonces… -el rubio prosiguió- para evitar el mal humor del perro, Nevra comenzó a viajar de habitación en habitación por las noches. –dicho eso, ambos nos quedamos en completo silencio.

¿Por qué me estaba diciendo todo eso?

Al termino de nuestro incómodo desayuno volvimos a viajar rumbo a la tribu de las hadas del sur. En medio del camino, seguimos hablando, yo como siempre, con curiosidad comencé a preguntar cosas de su pasado, su presente y su futuro, trastocando lo íntimo del lorialet, aquella información que me ayudara a conocerlo.

Al llegar, la líder de la tribu nos recibió amable. Su nombre era Gaia, que en su lengua significaba "madre naturaleza". De aspecto juvenil, la joven de cabello celeste agua, afirmaba tener tan solo 75 años de edad. Andaba descalza por la tierra, se cubría la piel con algunas hojas que encajaban perfectamente con su cuerpo, no tan esbelto ni tan robusto. Su modo de hablar no hacía nada más que transmitir armonía.

-Eres una faelienne, mitad humana y mitad… ¿Fenghuang? –me miró.

-Pues… si soy mitad humana pero no sé cuál será mi otra mitad…

-Ohh querida mía –habló con una voz melodiosa- tu otra mitad vive en la ciudad de Eel, eso ya deberías saberlo.

-No entendí… -balbuceé y miré a Leiftan quien tampoco parecía entender.

-Tu otra mitad faérica debe ser de origen Fenghuang… lo veo en tus ojos y en tu corazón… con respecto a tu otra mitad –apuntó a mi corazón- vive en la ciudad donde vives tú… lo veo en ti, y lo veo en el Gallytrot que viene a tu lado, él lo envió contigo porque está muy preocupado.

La miré asombrada mientras que un nombre se me vino a la mente… _Nevra._

Al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, Leiftan decidió intervenir.

-Gaia, traje conmigo a Erika. Ella quería conocer el mundo en el que ahora vive por lo que… -se calló al ver que la chica levantó la mano. No lo podía negar, yo estaba embelesada por su gran belleza y por su aire misterioso, casi hasta divino.

-Lo sé Leiftan… vamos hacia el templo y discutimos.

Comenzamos a caminar mientras veíamos a más chicas y chicos que recogían cosas de entre la vegetación. De vez en cuando se enderezaban para saludarnos amables.

Al entrar al templo, sentí una paz que desde hace mucho no sentía. Era como si la energía que orbitaba el lugar hubiera borrado todo el dolor que Nevra había dejado.

-Erika –de pronto me habló la líder de las hadas- veo que tienes hay mucha curiosidad retenida. Tu amigo –se refirió a Leiftan- y yo, debemos conversar de temas políticos y económicos que lo más probable es que a ti te aburran. Puedes ir hasta nuestra cocina y pedir algunas galletas. Shaitán me contó que estás muy interesada en estudiar plantas –miré asombrada al perro que estaba junto a mí- aquí no tenemos invernaderos como en el C.G, pero hay hadas que trabajan en alquimia, búscalas y sacia esa curiosidad que invade tanto tu corazón.

Al escuchar eso me despedí, me di media vuelta y me fui.

-¿Cómo que le contaste cosas? ¿en qué momento? –miré sorprendida a Shaitán mientras que este se acicalaba una oreja.

Debido a que no había preguntado la ubicación exacta de la cocina, decidí buscar por mí misma en compañía de Shaitán. Al momento de llegar a los comedores, me topé con algunos jóvenes con los que comencé a conversar. Aún era temprano para almorzar por lo que me dieron galletas de vainilla decoradas con pequeñas chispas de colores, eran deliciosas. En el desayuno me di cuenta de que el familiar de Nevra no solo se limitaba a comer su alimento exclusivo, como lo hacían los demás familiares, sino que también comía nuestra comida… con razón Nevra se molestaba de que Shaitán era un goloso.

A diferencia de lo que yo pensé, los y las integrantes de la tribu con los que estaba compartiendo no temían de Shaitán, es más, lo adoraban. Por otra parte, tal como hacía el dueño, el familiar recibía con gusto las atenciones dejándose querer.

-Pensé que tendrían miedo de él. –le susurré a Nifa, una joven de cabellos de oro que estaba muy cerca de mí.

-Claro que no… -su voz resonaba como un eco- él –se refirió al familiar- nos ha contado muchas cosas…

-Eso… no lo entiendo. –la miré incrédula. -¿A qué se refieren cuando dicen que él les cuenta cosas?... donde yo vivía, los animales no hablaban.

-Él tampoco lo hace –aclaró con una sonrisa en sus labios- somos nosotros quienes tenemos la capacidad de ver más allá… es como si viéramos su historia.

-¿Conmigo pueden hacer eso?

-No –cerró los ojos y negó- los animales están mucho más arraigados a la naturaleza que nosotros los seres más racionales… sin embargo –de pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría- hemos podido ver más allá gracias a Shaitán y gracias a él hemos podido conocerte un poco más a ti… es como si nos contará la vida entrelazada de ti y de su dueño. –al escuchar lo último me sonrojé. –No debes sonrojarte –me miró- … el amor y la ruptura son parte de la vida.

Comencé a sonreír nerviosa y al verme todos los que estaban en la sala comenzaron a reír, lo más seguro es que gracias a Shaitán ya se supieran todo el chisme de mi pasada relación.

Ese día lo pasé con Nifa quien era alquimista igual que Ezarel, la joven me regaló algunas raíces que podía replantar allá en los invernaderos del C.G. Ezarel estaría complacido si se las entregaba, quizás así, ambos podríamos reconciliarnos.

-Estas son raíces de Réquiem… -Nifa me tendió una raíz negra- es muy importante, cuando alguien está herido de gravedad, debes moler rápidamente esta raíz y aplicarla en la parte afectada… esto –apuntó al tubérculo que sostenía en la mano- puede salvar una vida.

-Entiendo. –me lo tendió y yo aproveche de guardarlo en mi bolso.

-No –Nifa me tomó del brazo- guárdalo en tu pantalón.

No entendí a lo que se refería, sin embargo, no la contradije y me guardé la raíz en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Ente los jardines, y en compañía de Nifa y de otras hadas, Shaitán no se separó de mí, ni siquiera cuando le pedí que descansara.

Durante la cena volví a reunirme con Leiftan y Gaia, ambos se veían complacidos con respecto a las resoluciones que había llegado la guardia con aquella tribu. Ya entrada la noche, una de las chicas nos mostró las habitaciones, la mía quedaba junto a la de Leiftan.

La decoración era preciosa, la cama parecía estar hecha de agua y hojas, y, a un lado de esta, había un pequeño macetero con una planta exuberante que le daba un aire de limpieza y armonía a la estancia. La habitación era iluminada por pequeñas flores flúor que destellaban en la noche. En medio de la pared había un gran ventanal que dejaba traspasar la luz de la hermosa luna menguante.

-Es bellísimo –habló alguien detrás de mí. –Lamento si entre sin tocar- se disculpó Leiftan.

-No te preocupes… -sonreí. – sí, es hermoso esto.

-Mañana nos iremos después del desayuno… no quiero aprovecharme más de la hospitalidad de estas personas. -se acercó a la ventana junto a mí.

-Entiendo… gracias Leiftan –lo miré con una sonrisa sincera- gracias por traerme hasta acá.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme –me sonrió. Fijamente nos miramos bajo la luna y poco a poco él se fue acercando a mí.

Sus ojos y mis ojos estaban conectados hasta el punto de estar hipnotizados. Su mano fue a parar hasta mi mejilla para acariciarla suavemente, así por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan bella? –susurró para finalmente acercarse a mis labios y besarme.

Su beso era una caricia suave, tranquila y armoniosa, sensual y sensible a la vez. Sus manos, las que una vez recorrieron mis mejillas, ahora estaban acariciando mi espalda, luego mi cintura, de ahí bajaron hasta mi cadera y de pronto pasaron por mi trasero, acercándome así más a él.

Sus manos y sus labios eran un trance, una droga que no me permitía separarme. No fue hasta que escuché a Shaitán gruñir, que salí de la conexión con el lorialet.

-Leiftan… –murmuré entre sus labios.

-¿Mmm…? –siguió besándome.

-No Leiftan… -puse mis manos en su pecho para empujarlo levemente- lo siento, esto no está bien…

-¿Por qué no está bien? –me miró triste- ¿no me quieres?

-Yo… no se… me caes muy bien, pero…

-¿Es Nevra cierto? –me miró con una pizca de celos.

-No… Nevra no…

-Nevra no vale la pena… lo sabes –miró hacia el lado.

-Yo… -comencé a temblar.

-Yo quiero hacerte feliz pero… -suspiró- Erika… –me acarició la mejilla- él no te conviene. Él… lo conozco desde hace años para decirte que siempre ha sido el mismo, él no cambia… solo le importa lo que a él le convenga. Nunca confíes en un vampiro porque son los más traicioneros Erika. –me miró y me besó la mejilla. De pronto sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo otra vez.

-Leiftan –correspondí tímidamente el abrazo.

-Lo siento… tú me gustas, yo quiero hacerte feliz… no sabes hasta qué punto me gustaría hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. –me besó los labios por última vez sin importarle los ladridos insistentes del perro. –Mañana conversamos… descansa. –se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Rendida me senté en la cama mientras observaba a Shaitán gruñendo a la puerta, como si el lorialet fuera a entrar otra vez.

Resolví finalmente en acostarme, llamé al perro hasta mi cama y ambos dormimos uno al lado del otro.

Al día siguiente todo marchó bien, ni Leiftan ni yo hablamos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior… yo por mi parte prefería que no recordáramos esa situación. La despedida fue sumamente triste, me hubiera encantado estar ahí por más tiempo, no obstante, Leiftan tenía razón, no podíamos seguir aprovechándonos de ellos.

Nos montamos en el Shau'kobow y viajamos en dirección al C.G. Durante el camino no fui capaz de abrazar a mi compañero para sostenerme, sentía que si lo hacía estaría jugando con sus sentimientos, y realmente, eso era lo que menos quería. Al entrar al bosque de Eel nos detuvimos a descansar un momento hasta que Shaitán se levantó precipitadamente y comenzó a ladrar. Gruñía y ladraba fuerte, incluso comenzó a llorar. Se le veía asustado.

-¡Nos vamos Erika!- se levantó de pronto Leiftan. –Debemos movernos.

Sin aún subirme a la montura vi como Shaitán salió corriendo delante de nosotros.

-Rápido Erika… Si el cobarde sale huyendo, es porque no hay nada bueno en este bosque. –me apuró Leiftan.

Asustada me subí a la montura, la cual de un momento a otro se volvió más rápida.

Los ladridos de Shaitán ya no resonaban en el eco del bosque. Comenzamos a llegar hasta la colina de los guijarros cuando un gran lobo azul se nos cruzó de frente por el camino.

-El Fenrisulfr contaminado –susurró Leiftan- No puede ser…

Recién al ver al animal entendí porque Nevra estaba tan reticente a que yo saliera del C.G.

-¡Sujétate! –Leiftan lanzó una poción que alentó al monstruo mientras que nuestra montura evadió a la criatura. Debíamos escapar y pronto. A pesar del brebaje que Leiftan lanzó, no fue suficiente para que el Fenrisulfr nos perdiera de vista. Rápidamente huimos hasta el bosque profundo cuando nuevamente sentimos, por un lado, a Shaitán quien ladraba y por otro lado al lobo que nos perseguía cada vez más rápido.

Como prometí, saqué el puñal que Nevra me había entregado, sin embargo, el animal finalmente logró darnos alcance dándonos un manotazo que nos volteó a mí y a mi compañero. Producto del golpe, ambos caímos al suelo mientras que el monstruo nos acorralaba. Sus orbes eran de fuego al vivo y su piel tenía grandes manchas negras que simulaban completamente la contaminación que tenía en el cuerpo.

Poco a poco se nos fue acercando más hasta que no quedó espacio entre nosotros. En eso, Leiftan osadamente se levantó para combatir al enemigo mientras que yo no era capaz de levantarme debido al miedo que recorría mis venas.

-¡Erika corre! –gritó desesperado el lorialet.

No podía dejar a mi compañero ahí. Me levanté precipitadamente con el puñal en mano y corrí para ayudar a mi amigo rubio, no obstante, antes de acercarme un paso más, una mano me tomó del brazo y me tiró hacia atrás haciéndome caer. Producto del miedo no había sentido llegar a miembros de mi guardia, y entre ellos, aquel que me había lanzado hacia atrás, Nevra.

-¡Vete de aquí! –me gritó Nevra a la vez que Shaitán no hacía nada más que ladrar furioso.

-No, espera, ¡Nevra no…! -grité cuando lo vi acercarse a la criatura junto a sus compañeros. Corrí hacia ellos hasta que sentí a alguien tomarme del brazo… lo reconocí de inmediato, era Andwin.

-Vamos Erika, esto es peligroso.

Mi mirada se quedó en la batalla mientras que Andwin me arrastraba en dirección al C.G.

-¡No! –exclamé desesperada. –¡Andwin suéltame por favor!

El siguió tirando de mí.

Con horror vi el calor de la batalla, eran siete contra un gran animal. Eran siete y Shaitán quien no paraba de gruñir muy cerca de Nevra, como si lo estuviera alentando. Con horror vi que la criatura era más fuerte. Con horror vi un descuido de Nevra. Con horror vi como el animal se lanzaba encima del vampiro… con sumo horror observé como el hombre que yo amaba sangraba en el suelo.

-¡Nevra! –grité mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

._._._._._._._.


	38. Héroe parte 3

Aquí les dejo esta última parte... (el fic no se acaba aquí)... espero que lo disfruten. Como siempre, cada vez que tengo tiempo les traigo un capítulo, aún no sé cuánto me demore en subir el otro porque como ya terminé con este "mini arco" debo seguir con lo demás entonces debo ordenarme un poco en lo que escribiré a continuación.

 _PD. Ya tengo más de 100 review :o enserio me emociona porque cuando recién comencé a escribir tenía muy bajas expectativas delo que estaba escribiendo. Así que gracias a tod s por comentar… enserio cada vez que leo sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me dan "alitas" para seguir escribiendo jaja_

 **Princesa Kurai:** ¡Aló polizía! :v Tengo una acosadora jajaja Pues la verdad es que Shaitán recibió órdenes de Nevra… en este capítulo se explica un poco xD Con respecto a Leiftan jaja releyendo algunas cosas jja debo decir que fue más vivaracho que Nevra ajaja Nevra jamás le ha dado agarrones en el trasero a Erika.

Pd. Me dio ternurita eso del pimpollo jaja no se porque me imagine a Nevra diciéndole pimpollo a Erika jaja… ya me estoy rayando.

 **Midmei:** Nooo T.T a Shaitán jamás le haría algo malo… no se lo merece. Para mí es como un niño pequeño, si algo le pasara sería muy injusto… cosa que no pasará al menos en mi fic jaja No debí decir que me gusta destruir teorías :C ya no puedo puedo destruirlas porque nadie las escribe jajaja

 **Elenaa:** jajaja yo igual prefiero mil millones a Nevra… en el juego, a Leiftan lo encuentro muy falso.

 **Richelleee:** A mí tampoco me gusta Leiftan lo encuentro muy falso, si es triste pero de lo triste siempre sale algo hermoso.

 **KatMay:** Me alegra mucho que mi fic te haga feliz y que te haga sentir tantas emociones… me siento realizada con eso c: Y Shaitán no… él no se toca… él vivirá feliz por siempre jaja Leiftan hasta agarrones le dio a la cabra y ella no lo quiere jaja puta bida jaja :v

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te guste el fic jaja yo soy fiel… este pesho solo ama a Nevra :v

 _Por último… fliparon con la escena de Leiftan jajaja no se lo esperaban xD_

 **Imaginen, disfruten y comenten c:**

 **._._._._._._.**

 _ **Héroe parte 3**_

El suelo estaba frío, demasiado para mi gusto. Sentía que tenía mucho sueño, solo quería cerrar los ojos e ir a dormir. A mi nariz se acercaban muchos olores, entre ellos el olor de Erika.

Erika…

La sentía gritar mi nombre, que terca era, le dije que escapara. La sentía tocarme, lo sabía aun teniendo los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo olvidar ese suave bailar de sus dedos cada vez que me acariciaba? Sin embargo, esta caricia no era como las demás, era una caricia desesperada. ¿Desesperada de qué? si yo solo quería dormir y descansar.

De pronto me sentí un poco más ligero, y a pesar de que sentía frío en mi pecho, esto no me impidió abrir los ojos y levantarme. A mi alrededor ya no había nadie. Erika y los demás me habían dejado solo.

Caminé por el bosque hacia el C.G. Todo estaba en paz mientras yo seguía avanzando, esperando llegar pronto a mi destino. El sendero era de piedras y a mi lado no había nada más que árboles que se movían con el viento, viento que yo no sentía en mi piel.

Comencé a recordar mi niñez, como cuando mi madre me acunaba entre sus brazos.

Comencé a recordar mi niñez, cuando mi padre cantaba una de sus tantas canciones.

Comencé a recordar mi nefasta adolescencia, cuando por culpa del egoísmo y del destino, tuve que separarme de mis padres y huir junto a mi hermana.

Recordé mis días en el C.G. Recordé a todas las chicas con las que salí. Recordé cuando me convertí en líder y me hice aún más popular. Recordé la primera vez que dormí en la misma habitación que Shaitán… esa noche, ninguno confió en el otro, esa noche ninguno durmió esperando un ataque sorpresa de alguno de los dos, un ataque que nunca llegó.

Recordé la vez que llegó Erika.

Ella estaba en el suelo mientras yo la miraba asombrado… nunca había visto una humana tan bella, de hecho, nunca había visto una humana. No pude evitar lanzar mi típico comentario de presentación, aquello con lo que me hacía notar.

 _-Mmm… tienes un olor demasiado delicioso… a humana_ –me relamí contento- _¿Qué acaso es hora del almuerzo? –_ le sonreí ladino. Al verme, su reacción fue la contraria a lo que yo esperaba… en vez de caer rendida a mis pies, me empujó fuerte y se fue corriendo _. –Pero que maleducada, ¡ya volverás a mí preciosa, y vendrás arrastrándote! –_ le grité fuerte _._

La segunda vez que la vi fue cuando Ezarel la tenía del brazo, la estaba acusando de haber robado pan.

 _-¡¿Qué hace ella acá?! –_ preguntó y exclamó Miiko _._

 _-Estaba robando pan –_ habló Ezarel.

 _-No creo que sea tan inteligente como para robar –_ me atreví a hablar, la castaña me miró desafiante.

 _-Menos mal que llegué yo y detuve el robo._

 _-¡Jamón, llévala a la celda! –_ gritó la jefa.

 _-No quiero ir a la celda –_ manoteó y chilló la humana.

 _-Quizás deberíamos dejarla hablar –_ sugirió Keroshane. Era típico de él.

 _-Bien… habla –_ la kitsune se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que la chica castaña hablara _._

 _-Bueno pues…_

 _-Lo sabía, es estúpida –_ comenté mientras la miraba divertido- _mejor, yo me ofrezco a encargarme de ella, nunca se sabe cuándo puede escasear el alimento. –_ lo acepto, era divertido ver como sus ojos violeta se incrustaban molestos, más en mí, por culpa de mis comentarios, que en mi amigo quien la estaba acusando de robo… ¿Por qué se me ocurría ser tan masoquista?

 _-Nevra déjala hablar –_ Kero me miro _._

 _-Bueno –_ prosiguió la chica _\- yo estaba caminando por el bosque y…_

 _-Quizás deberías decirnos tu nombre primero… yo no hablo con ladronas desconocidas –_ habló Ezarel.

 _-¡Ezarel! –_ Keroshane lo miró molesto.

 _-Ezarel siempre robar miel… -_ habló Jam _ón. –Ezarel ser ladrón también._

 _-Sí, pero yo soy un ladrón carismático… -_ sonrió ladino.

 _-Pues… -_ siguió la chica- _me llamo Erika y, como iba diciendo, yo iba caminando por el bosque hasta que vi un circulo de setas, entonces lo crucé y…_

 _-Llegaste y robaste pan…_

 _-¡Maldita sea Ezarel! –_ del báculo de Miiko comenzó a salir fuego azu _l- ¡Déjala hablar de una maldita vez! ¿quieres que te recuerde todas las veces que te hemos pillado comiendo miel robada en tu escritorio? –_ miró a la chica _\- sigue por favor._

 _-Pues… crucé el círculo de setas y llegué hasta la sala azul donde estaba ese gran cristal._

 _-Imposible… la sala de cristal tiene encantamientos que la protegen –_ la jefa se puso una mano en el mentón mientras pensaba.

 _-Debiste haber caído en mi pieza mejor –_ no me pude contener en decir eso.

 _-Créeme que es el último lugar en el que me gustaría estar. –_ me miró molesta _._

 _-Créeme que no dirás eso en un tiempo más._ –me relamí _._

Al parecer, la joven iba a replicar cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por Valkyon.

 _-Si no sabes nada de nuestro mundo, ¿Cómo saliste de la cárcel?_

 _-Pues… un hombre con una máscara me sacó de ahí._

 _-Y nosotros perdiendo nuestro tiempo contigo –_ se molestó la kitsune _\- vamos a buscarlo… Keroshane enciérrala en el calabozo… la sacaremos cuando sepamos devolverla a su mundo._

Antes de salir la miré por última vez, volvió a molestarse cuando le tiré un beso en el aire.

La tercera vez que la vi fue en la madriguera. Me ofrecí a ayudarla y aunque ella no quiso mi ayuda, la acompañé igual. Como no quiso, por miedo, meterse a revisar la madriguera, me agaché yo para inspeccionar el recoveco de tierra.

La vi por cuarta vez cuando tuvimos una reunión en la cantina y ella nos escuchó. Seguramente también había escuchado cuando yo le dije al consejo que ella era una cobarde, pues al entrar me miró con odio. La verdad es que habíamos comenzado con mal pie.

 _-¿Ezrael? –_ la escuche detrás de mí.

 _-Aquí no hay nadie llamado Ezrael –_ hablé divertido _\- yo no soy Ezarel –_ puntualicé _\- yo soy N-e-v-r-a… Nevra, no me gusta que me confundan –_ me volví.

 _-Se supone que E-z-a-r-e-l estaría haciendo la poción. –_ la chica miró hacia todos lados de la sala de alquimia… era una humana bastante curiosa.

 _-Ezarel fue buscar otra cosa que le faltó._

 _-Ahh –_ se volvió _._

 _-Supe que te dieron una habitación…_ -comenté.

 _-Si._

 _-¿Para qué pediste una? Mi cama es suficientemente grande como para que durmamos calentitos los dos._

 _-Quizás contigo no quiero dormir "calentita". –_ alcé una ceja _._

 _-Bueno, calentitos no pero sí cómodos…_

 _-Sola duermo más cómoda._

 _-Eso es porque no has probado mis brazos… una vez que durmamos juntos no vas a querer despegarte de mí nena._

Me miró con asco, algo que me hizo gracia, algo que me hacía querer molestarla más. Se volvió para irse cuando proseguí.

 _-Cuando te den una cama decente trata de comprarle sabanas de seda… otro material irrita mi piel._ –hablé haciendo como que miraba un frasco.

 _-Yo compraré las sabanas que se me vengan en gana…_

 _-¿Y mi piel? –_ la miré divertido _._

 _-No me interesa tu piel. –_ se fue molesta. Cuando la vi irse comencé a reír… si, era un maldito masoquista… pero ella era demasiado terca y se resistía tanto que más ganas me daban de molestarla.

Cuando supo que era faelienne se encerró por varios días. Kero la inscribió en la lista de la cocina para que recibiera raciones y yo un día fui a buscar comida, de mis raciones, para ella, pues al ir a verla me di cuenta de que cada día perdía más brillo, tanto así que, sin querer comencé a preocuparme.

- _Erika…¿Te llamas Erika cierto? –_ _ella asintió en silencio, era la primera vez desde que había llegado, que quería ser serio con ella._ _-Erika es un bello nombre, y yo no digo eso de cualquier nombre._ _–_ me acerqué un poco a ella _-_ _Has llegado a un mundo que no conoces, has perdido a tu familia. Siento lo que te está pasando, sin embargo, ellos siempre estarán ahí._ _–_ apunté su corazón _-_ _Ese es el baúl que guarda todos los recuerdos que de verdad importan._ _No creo que a ellos les hubiese gustado saber que Erika dejó de comer porque los extraña._

Después de que al fin dejó la alcoba, la enviaron a hacer el test de guardias, con tristeza supe que ella había quedado en la guardia Obsidiana.

 _-Debiste decirme y te hubiera dicho las respuestas del test para que quedaras en mi guardia._

 _-No quería quedar en tu guardia… -_ me respondió intrépida _._

 _-¿Has visto los grandes músculos de Valkyon?_

 _-Mmm… sí._

 _-Así vas a tener los músculos después con el entrenamiento de Obsidiana._

 _-¿Enserio? –_ me miró preocupada. Era tan ingenua al principio.

 _-Si… por eso prefería que quedaras en mi guardia._

 _-¿Podré hacer un cambio?_

 _-Anda a hablar con Kero a la biblioteca._

 _-Iré para ver qué puedo hacer… gracias Nevra… creo que no eres tan malo después de todo._

Al verla irse comencé a reír malicioso, mi risa se esfumó al momento en que apareció Keroshane e Ykhar a tirarme de las orejas por meterle ideas locas a Erika.

En ese tiempo, todos los días que me levantaba me ponía como meta ver a la oji violeta. A veces la seguía en silencio, otras veces me acercaba a hablarle directamente.

Un día recuerdo haberla visto mirando fijamente unas flores que crecían cerca del estanque donde se bañaban los familiares. Eran unas flores violetas iguales a los ojos de ella. Decidí acercarme, me acicalé el pelo y caminé hacia ella con mi típico aire de galantería.

 _-¿Qué haces hermosa?_

 _-Veo estas flores… cada vez que acerco mis dedos, estas se cierran._

 _-Estas plantas se alimentan de mana de las personas. –_ sonreí.

 _-¿Tengo que creerte o no?_

 _-Es la verdad, por eso sus pétalos se cierran al contacto._

 _-Mmm… son bellas._

 _-Lo son… -_ la observé con cariño, pues para mí, ella era más bella.

No sabía el porque me acercaba tanto a ella, solo sabía que quería verla todos los días, que quería que ella solo me mirara a mí. Un día la encontré en la playa, caminamos de la mano mientras nuestros pies quedaban impregnados en la arena nocturna.

Desde ese día decidí tomarme más enserio a la chica, dejé mi alma arder por Erika.

Comencé a empecinarme en protegerla y en mantenerla a mi lado, me molestaba cada vez que se reía con otro… sobre todo cuando mostraba interés por hablar con Leiftan.

No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando le pedí que estuviéramos juntos a escondidas. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando la lastime tantas veces. Todo lo que hice era exactamente lo que me prometí no hacerle.

Mientras caminaba por el sendero de árboles, resolví hablar con ella seriamente en cuando llegara al C.G. Quería decirle que antes que termináramos todo, yo ya tenía planeado tener algo formal con ella, quería decirle que me diera otra oportunidad, que me dejara demostrarle que yo podía ser diferente. Pretendía explicarle el porqué de mi alejamiento hacia ella en los últimos días, decirle que no era por ella, nada era culpa de ella. Quería pedirle perdón por haber sido tan celoso siendo que ella tuvo que aguantar mis coqueteos con otras. Planeaba decirle que todo lo que le decía acerca de nuestro futuro no eran utopías mías, que en verdad yo quería ese futuro con ella, que en verdad yo quería tener mi vida con ella. Casarnos quizás, tener una casa propia, tener algunos hijos. Envejecer tomados de la mano.

Quería decirle que yo la quería como amiga y que la amaba como mujer.

Recordé cuando se fue a la misión con Leiftan, recordé cuando le di las instrucciones claras a Shaitán de que si él sentía a la criatura infectada se alejara de Erika y me viniera a avisar…

Recordé cuando el Fenrisulfr dejó caer sus garras filosas en mí.

Recordé cuando desperté en aquel sendero en el que me encontraba caminando ahora. En medio del bosque tranquilo sentía solo mis pasos… tenía frío, cada vez más frío, pero a la vez sentía mi cuerpo lleno de paz, una paz que no sentía desde hace tiempo.

Miré hacia delante, y vi una pequeña casa de campo. Era mi casa de infancia, por las ventanas podía ver a mi madre mientras cocinaba y podía ver a mi padre plantando flores a un lado de la puerta.

Me paré frente a un portón de madera, que separaba el camino, para mirar más de cerca a mis padres. Sin querer, una lagrima apareció por el surco de mis ojos. Quería abrazarlos. Quería contarles la historia de mi vida… los extrañaba. Abrí el cerrojo de portón para entrar al mundo etéreo.

Karenn quedaría en buenas manos…

Ezarel y Valkyon seguirían sus vidas sin mí…

Moyra tomaría el lugar de líder de la guardia Sombra, tal y como yo le había enseñado…

Shaitán… quedaría en manos de Erika.

Iba entrando al otro mundo cuando a mi mente vino otro pensamiento.

Erika… ¿Qué sería de Erika?

Erika quedaría en buenas manos, Erika seguiría su vida sin mí, Erika y Moyra quizás podrían volverse más cercanas si yo no estaba, Erika cuidaría de Shaitán… pero… yo no quería dejarla. Mi vida estaba con Erika. Quería decirle muchas cosas, quería casarme con ella, tener una casa, tener algunos hijos y envejecer a su lado…

Cerré la puerta del portón. Miré por última vez a mis padres quienes ahora estaban frente a mí, tan solo nos separaba aquella puerta de madera. Ambos sonreían. Ambos estiraron sus manos para acariciar mis hombros.

-Los quiero –susurré- pero aún me queda mucho por vivir…

Al decir eso, triste me alejé un paso hacia atrás.

Mis lágrimas seguían saliendo y el dolor se iba acrecentando aún más. Cuando las lágrimas taparon mi visión por completo, acerqué mis manos para limpiarme y para cuando enfoqué mi vista nuevamente ya no estaba frente a mis padres… estaba en la enfermería.

-¿Despertó el bello durmiente? –me habló Eweleïn. –¿Que soñabas?... estas llorando –acercó su mano para limpiarme los ojos.

-¿Dónde está Erika? –comencé a tratar de sentarme de la camilla.

-¡¿Estás loco?!... un animal te hizo trizas y solo piensas en levantarte –me reprendió la enfermera. –Nos tenías a todos preocupados.

-¿Erika?

-Erika está bien… gracias a ella estás vivo… -comencé a escuchar a Eweleïn- Después de que quedaras en el piso, Erika se soltó del agarre de Andwin para detener el sangrado mientras los demás desviaban la atención del Fenrisulfr

-¿Lo mataron? –interrumpí.

-Si… Tu herida era demasiado profunda, –prosiguió- tenías algunos órganos reventados… te estabas muriendo. Erika sacó esto de su bolsillo –me mostró algo negro- según el reporte que hizo Erika, esto –apuntó a la cosa negra- es una raíz de réquiem, según ella se la dio una chica llamada Nifa. Erika masticó esta raíz y te la dio de comer a ti.

-Esa raíz…

-No existe… y Nifa tampoco existe. Nos contactamos con la tribu de las hadas y nos dijeron que la chica llamada Nifa no existía. Esto no es de este mundo y la tal Nifa tampoco lo era. Sin embargo, Erika pasó todo el día con ella. Nos comentó también que Shaitán no se separó de su lado en ningún momento.

-Quizás Erika ve gente muerta –comenté despacio… me dolía demasiado el cuerpo.

-Quizás… -la sentí estrmecerse.

-¿Que dice Ezarel acerca de eso? –miré la raíz que la enfermera sostenía en la mano.

-Dice que esto no es de este mundo… pero… si esto te está haciendo bien, debemos seguir suministrándote lo que queda… al menos eso dijo Erika que hiciéramos. –soltó un largo suspiro.

-Soñé con mis padres…

-¿Por eso llorabas?

-Si… los vi en nuestra casa.

-Han pasado años Nevra… quizás deberías viajar y ver qué es lo que quedó de ese lugar… -comenzó a destaparme para revisar mis vendas- lo que ocurrió en tu pueblo es un ciclo que debes cerrar…

-Lo sé.

-Si lo sabes… ¿porque no has ido?

-¡Ay! –me quejé.

-Lo siento –me aplicó una crema en el pecho.

-Porque… no se… no he tenido las agallas para ver lo que quedó…

-Pues… deberías ir y pasar página… cerrar ese período es vital para tu vida… te ayudará a madurar y te quitará un peso de encima.

Giré mi cabeza para no ver más mi herida, fue ahí cuando me fijé en un florero repleto de flores de colores y al lado de esta un cuaderno.

-¿Es el cuaderno de Erika?

-Si –comentó Eweleïn- ha venido todos los días incluso fuera de los horarios que tiene en la enfermería. Se sienta a tu lado, te toma la mano y te mira… o te acaricia, o simplemente a veces se dedica a estudiar.

-¿Cuántos días he estado dormido?

-Una semana…

-¡¿Una semana?! –abrí los ojos.

-Sí, de hecho, ya debe estar por llegar… te dejo… -arregló la venda. - trata de ser un caballero ¿entendiste?

-No quiero verla… -hablé asustado- debo estar hediondo, no me he bañado desde hace una semana… mi pelo debe estar asqueroso.

-No importa –me ignoró- ella ya te vino a ver esta mañana y no me ha dicho nada con respecto a tu olor o a tu pelo.

-¿Me puedo bañar? –rogué.

-No –me miró seria y se fue.

Quedé en la cama mirando hacia la nada cuando sentí la puerta abrirse… era ella. Me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras sostenía una pequeña florcita.

-Nevra –corrió hasta mi camilla y se abalanzó con cuidado sobre mí. –me tenías tan preocupada. –gimoteó mientras sentía sus lágrimas correr por mi cuello desnudo. Sonreí y alcé con cuidado mis brazos para acariciarle la espalda. –Eres un tonto… un idiota –siguió llorando- no debiste haberte metido en esa pelea –se aferró más a mí- me preocupaste demasiado. –La sentí acariciar mi pelo.

-Lo siento Erika –acerqué mi mano para acariciarle el pelo- lamento haberte preocupado, es solo que… yo te quería cuidar… quiero que me mires a los ojos –susurré. –Necesito mirarte.

Ella se enderezó y yo aproveche de secarle las lágrimas.

-Pensé que ibas a morir –susurró.

-No me podía ir de aquí porque hay muchas cosas que debo decirte… Erika yo te a…

-Eres mi héroe Nevra –me interrumpió… estaba seguro y apostaría todo lo que tenía a que ella sabía lo que yo le iba a decir, ella sabía que yo le diría que la amaba. –Tú eres mi héroe- se acercó a mi frente y me besó con esa dulzura propia de ella. Me sentía feliz… feliz de saber lo que yo representaba para ella.

-Y tú eres mi hermosa heroína… me haces muy feliz. –le acaricié la mejilla y la miré a los ojos. –Te quiero. Gracias por ser es parte de mi vida que me hace poner los pies sobre la tierra.


	39. Quédate conmigo

_**Quédate conmigo**_

Los quejidos de dolor se escuchaban en toda la habitación. Bajo el consentimiento de Nevra, Eweleïn le pidió a Erika que examinara al azabache. Bajo la mirada atenta de la doctora, la castaña debía aprender a revisar los puntos de sutura por lo que, en ese momento, la chica inspeccionaba que todo se encontraba en perfecto estado en el cuerpo del vampiro. A pesar de que, dejar que ella lo revisara era por una buena causa pues la faelienne debía practicar mucho, ahora, en ese momento, él se arrepentía enormemente de aquella decisión.

Si bien la joven llevaba un buen tiempo en la enfermería, ese tiempo no era suficiente para que la chica perdiera el miedo ante el tacto de una persona enferma. Sus manos eran torpes y toscas, apretando con más fuerza de la que, al menos él, se esperaba.

-¿Te duele ahí? –preguntó nerviosa la faelienne.

-¿Qué crees tú? –se contuvo a contestarle mal… le dolía, le dolía mucho.

-¿Y ahí? –tocó otra parte que estaba sanando.

-¡Si! –el vampiro apretó los dientes.

-Erika –habló Eweleïn quien estaba tras la castaña. -Revisa al costado de las costillas…

-¿Ahí? –preguntó la chica mientras miraba a Eweleïn.

-¡Mierda Erika! –se quejó el azabache- ten más cuidado maldita sea… -apretó las manos.

-¡Oye! –se enfadó- ¿para qué te ofreciste si después te ibas a molestar?- sacó sus manos del torso del crepuscular.

-¡Tócame pero con más cuidado!... no sabes tocar a la gente. –refunfuñó.

-¿Tu si?... a verdad que estás acostumbrado. –ambos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados ante la mirada divertida de Eweleïn.

-Nevra –habló la enfermera- si te hubiese revisado yo sería exactamente lo mismo. Estás débil… no te hemos podido suministrar analgésicos debido a que no has bebido sangre, por lo que –lo miró- debes beber sangre –sentenció.

Al escuchar eso, el vampiro inmediatamente miró nervioso a Erika.

-Hay varias que ya se ofrecieron… -apostilló la peli celeste- solo debes elegir a la que tú quieras.

-Pe… pero yo… -habló el azabache mientras veía a la castaña salir de la habitación- se me va a enojar –le susurró a Eweleïn.

-Ay Nevra… conociéndote estoy segurísima de que se termina enojando contigo porque eres un patán y andas de coqueto… esto es diferente… todos sabemos que los vampiros necesitan sangre.

-Pero hay hierbas suplementarias y transfusiones…

-No puedes tomar suplementos idiota… debes alimentarte bien ahora que estás enfermo.

-Pero… -iba a seguir replicando hasta que vio a la humana entrar a la sala nuevamente, en sus manos llevaba una hoja.

-Esta es una lista de todas las que se ofrecieron… -Erika le tendió la lista- debes elegir a dos personas puesto que como no has bebido en días, debes alimentarte más y no queremos comprometer tampoco la salud de las chicas a quienes elijas.

-Oye –el nocturno la miró serio- no digas que debo elegir a chicas… también puedo elegir a un hombre…

-¿Qué hombres? Solo se ofrecieron mujeres. –contestó un poco indignada la oji violeta, pues, que solo se inscribieran féminas dejaba entrever la vida casanova del vampiro.

-Bueno pues… -comenzó a sonrojarse- cualquiera, me da lo mismo…

-Nevra –habló Eweleïn- debes elegir según tus gustos…

-Pues… si debo elegir quiero que ella se vaya –miró a Eweleïn y señaló a la castaña.

-No seas ridículo y elige –lo amonestó la enfermera- después de todo Erika las hará pasar.

-Pero… -miró a Erika- no quiero beber de ellas…

-¿Y cómo lo harás entonces? –sonrió divertida la elfo. Nunca había visto así al oji gris.

-Bueno pues… en una taza podría ser… con una bombilla.

Erika rodó los ojos… no quería sonreír, sin embargo, lo está haciendo. No podía evitar, al igual que su compañera, divertirse con la situación y el drama que estaba armando el azabache.

-¿Sabes que eso implica más trabajo para Erika? –preguntó la peli celeste.

-Si… o sea… solo si se puede –agachó un poco la cabeza.

-Bien –apostilló la doctora- Erika te dará la sangre en una taza… eso es bueno en cierto modo puesto que si bebías directamente del cuello podías descontrolarte. Elige a dos personas. –miró a Nevra y luego se volvió a Erika. –Apenas las elija tú las vas a buscar y les sacas sangre… luego le inyectas el analgésico a Nevra.

-Sí –contestó Erika a la vez que Eweleïn salía de la habitación dejando a la ex pareja sola.

-Bien… -la faelienne miró a Nevra- ¿Quiénes serán las afortunadas?

-Enserio me da lo mismo… puedes elegir a las primeras que encuentres.

-¿Seguro?

-Si –le entregó la lista.

-Bien… de ahí vuelvo…

-Erika… -la llamó el vampiro- ¿Y mi beso?

-¿Qué beso?

-El que me debes… -sonrió galán.

-Yo no te debo nada –alzó una ceja. –me refiero a que no te debo ningún beso…

-Fui a tu rescate mal agradecida –espetó.

-Yo te salvé también… mal agradecido.

-Pesada… -cerró los ojos mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada encima de la almohada, de pronto sintió a la chica acercarse. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que sintió unos suaves labios posarse en su mejilla. –ahí no valen… deben ser en la boca… y con lengua. –abrió los ojos para mirarla con una pizca de burla.

-Olvídalo –la oji violeta se ruborizó, le tiró un mechón de pelo y se fue.

Al cabo de media hora llegó la chica con dos tazas… una llena de té y la otra con un contenido líquido rojo espeso. La joven dejó las tazas encima del velador y acomodó los cojines de Nevra, de tal manera de que este se pudiera sentar.

-¿Te duele estar así sentado?

-No, así no siento dolor.

-Bien… -la faelienne cogió la taza con el líquido vital y se la entregó al pelinegro. –Esto es para ti.

-¿Y la bombilla? –jugó el oji gris.

-Ni siquiera la utilizarás. –la castaña se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de él.

-Cierto… -comenzó a beber con avidez hasta que la taza quedó vacía. Tanta era el hambre que comenzó, con toda naturalidad, a lamer los bordes internos de la taza.

-¿Tenías hambre?

-No tanta… ¿hay más?

-Sí –sonrió la humana mientras tomaba nuevamente el vaso y salía de la habitación.

Para cuando volvió, entró con la taza nuevamente para el joven vampiro. Al tomar la taza, el azabache se relamió y se llevó el vaso a la boca nuevamente, no obstante, se detuvo al ver como la chica tomaba té con moderación así que él, como un caballero, hizo lo mismo y tomó lentamente saboreando cada sorbo de sangre que bebía.

-¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice hacer antes de que te fueras a la misión?

-Sí –lo miró atenta.

-No la cumpliste, no dejaste a Leiftan solo y no enviaste a Shaitán a buscarme. –sentenció- Como no la cumpliste yo tampoco cumpliré mi parte del trato… no esperes a que me aleje de ti…

-Nunca quise eso, tú te alejaste solo.

-Me refiero a que… -bebió de la taza- si te pillo desprevenida, aunque te molestes te robaré un beso igual… no lo he hecho simplemente porque tengo la boca llena de sangre, sino ya te habría dejado bajo de mí, aquí en la cama para darte tus besos.

-No tienes fuerzas ni para sentarte solo y vas a arrastrarme hasta tu cama… a penas te tocan chillas como un guaren.

-¿Qué es un guaren?

-Son como las chicas que te persiguen, son ratones grandes que salen de las alcantarillas.

-Pesada, ellas son amigas mías… además, para que tú sepas, me duele el cuerpo por culpa de andar de héroe… tú misma lo dijiste. Que era tu héroe –sonrió.

-La verdad es que mucho no hiciste –se burló- porque la que te tuvo que salvar el pellejo fui yo –la castaña le mostró la lengua.

Ambos se miraron fijamente para luego soltar una risa.

-Acepta que te gustó que te fuera a defender…

-Acepta que te gusta que te venga a cuidar.

-Dime… ¿a quién no le gustaría tener una hermosa enfermera personal?

-Si tú lo dices. –murmuró la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al verla, él alzó la mano para acariciarle una mano a ella. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Adelante! –habló la faelienne.

-Permiso… -susurró la persona que iba entrando.

-Puta mierda lo que faltaba –murmuró el vampiro al ver asomarse una cabellera rubia por la puerta. Era Leiftan.

-Hola Nevra –saludó amable el chico.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo estás? Me alegro que hayas despertado –sonrió.

-Gracias… -respondió seco al ver que el lorialet posó su mirada insistente en la oji violeta.

-Erika vengo a…

-Voy de inmediato –respondió la faelienne- espérame en la sala del lado.

-Sí, adiós Nevra, cuídate –se despidió y salió. Por otro lado, la humana dejó la taza de té en el velador y se levantó.

-¿Para dónde vas?

-Debo ver la herida de Leiftan... a él lo atacaron en el brazo. Fue una herida menor, pero hay que revisarla puesto que el Fenrisulfr estaba contaminado.

-Mmm ¿y si te necesito?

-Volveré de inmediato.

-Erika –se quejó triste- ¿y si me pasa algo mientras no estás?

-No te pasará nada Nevra –murmuró- no seas quejumbroso… vuelvo de inmediato.

La chica caminó fuera de la habitación hasta pasar a la del lado en donde estaba Leiftan solamente en camiseta.

-Ya ni siquiera debo decirte que te saques la chaqueta jaja –comentó la castaña.

-Me estoy acostumbrando a estos chequeos jaja… lo bueno, es que me auscultas tú.

-Deberías preferir a los demás doctores… yo soy una novata.

-Pues… prefiero que lo hagas tú.

A diferencia del vampiro, el lorialet jamás utilizaba malas palabras cuando se quejaba ante el dolor. De hecho, ni siquiera se quejaba, no era escandaloso como el vampiro.

-Erika –habló el rubio- no me cansaré de decírtelo… lamento haberte llevado a esa misión. Por mi culpa estuviste en peligro.

-No fue tu culpa Leiftan, nadie murió eso es lo importante.

-Yo… hay algo que me ha estado inquietando desde que llegue aquí. –susurró a la faelienne mientras esta le revisaba el brazo al rubio.

-Dime…

-Bueno… cuando nos besamos… pues… -con la otra mano se rascó nervioso la cabeza- sin querer… te acaricie… el trasero, lo siento en verdad –habló rápidamente- no debí hacerlo, pero es que no me resistí… pues… eso me ha pesado bastante desde ese día… siento que te has ido distanciando de mí por eso…

Ante la confesión, la castaña quedó pasmada. No sabía que contestar ante eso… ni siquiera se había imaginado que el tema del beso y del manoseo saldría en una conversación.

-Pues…

-No me respondas… no sé. Yo, estoy demasiado nervioso. –se sonrojó el lorialet. –Actué mal lo sé.

-No te preocupes Leiftan. Realmente ese tema lo pasé por alto desde que llegué aquí. No te tienes que culpar ni nada. –sonrió amable la chica.

-Eres el cielo mismo Erika… gracias.

-Leiftan –comenzó a reír la humana- enserio eres muy amable. Siento que no me puedo enojar contigo.

-Gracias… sigo preguntándome ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa? –ambos se miraron.

-Pues… -la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. - tus exámenes están buenos –cambió el tema- debo ir a buscar algo que se me olvidó y vuelvo.

-Sí.

Puesto que se le había olvidado el artículo que medía la presión en la habitación de Nevra, la castaña se dirigió rápidamente hasta el cuarto para buscarlo. Al entrar vio a Nevra levantado, muy pegado a la pared.

-¿Nevra? –el vampiro se sobresaltó de inmediato- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama?

-Pues… quería estirar las piernas. –mintió.

-¿Estirarlas o escuchar conversaciones ajenas? –habló molesta la faelienne.

-¿Es cierto que se besaron? ¿Es cierto que él te toqueteó? –preguntó el pelinegro, sus ojos tenían una pizca de miedo y tristeza.

-Debes estar en la cama Nevra –la chica se acercó para ayudarlo a recostarse, ni siquiera se molestó en quejarse cuando las punzadas llegaron a su abdomen.

-¿Erika?

-Nevra, estoy muy molesta contigo –la oji violeta lo miró a los ojos- no cuidas tu salud, eres un irresponsable. Quédate ahí mientras yo ausculto a Leiftan.

-¿Erika?

-Vuelvo en unos minutos más. –lo ignoró la chica mientras tomaba el aparato que le faltaba y se iba a la habitación contigua.

Al terminar de examinar al lorialet, la castaña fue a buscar el analgésico y volvió a la habitación de Nevra en donde encontró al pelinegro recostado en la cama. Sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos y se le notaba tenso.

-Voy a inyectarte el analgésico. –habló la faelienne mientras le limpiaba el brazo a Nevra. -¿Por qué estabas levantado? –preguntó. Lastimosamente el vampiro no contesto manteniendo el silencio absoluto.

-Nevra… Leiftan y yo nos besamos, sí. –al fin él la miró.

-¿Te irás con él? –los ojos del pelinegro por primera vez se le llenaron de lágrimas frente a ella.

-¿Qué crees tú? –preguntó un poco conmovida.

-No sé qué creer… él se porta bien contigo, pero yo soy lamentable… -sonrió triste. - eso es lo que pienso.

-¿Por qué crees que eres lamentable?

-Porque… yo… muchas veces te traté mal. Te dije cosas imperdonables, jugué contigo al decirte que tuviéramos algo a escondidas. Mientras tu llorabas sola yo sonreía por los pasillos. No fui capaz de estar a tu lado, siendo que eso era lo principal que debía hacer. –desvió el rostro. –Te dejé sola en los momentos más difíciles… debes estar cansada de escucharlo, pero… enserio lo lamento, lo peor… perdón por haberte dejado sola para realmente entender lo que tú sentías en la soledad. –volvió a mirarla- Ni siquiera sé por qué me siento mal por saber que estarás con Leiftan siendo que con él serías más feliz… si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré. –su mirada de tristeza se convirtió en una sonrisa cálida.

La chica lo miró y sonrió.

-Si supieras cuanto esperé a que dijeras todo eso… -dejó la aguja a un lado y pasó sus manos por el cuello de él para abrazarlo apegando así su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro.

-Entonces… ¿te quedarás a mi lado?

-Solo ti tú me lo pides.

-¿Te quieres quedar conmigo por siempre? –el azabache quien estaba recostado miraba fijamente el techo para luego desviar su cabeza hasta sentir la cabeza de Erika apoyada en él, alzó una mano para acariciarle el pelo a la castaña. -¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Aquí no te responderé eso… -se enderezó para molestarlo- no te creía tan cutre como para pedirme algo así aquí en la enfermería, en mi trabajo, mientras tú no te puedes ni mover para darme un beso decente.

-Tu eres la mala enfermera que no me da los analgésicos para que yo pueda enderezarme y besarte como se debe.

-No te daré besos mientras tienes la boca apestosa de sangre.

-Me lavo los dientes…

-Ni así… o somos novios o no somos nada –la chica se cruzó de brazos mientras simulaba estar molesta.

-Acéptalo primor… te encantó que de mi boca saliera la palabra novios. –sonrió.

-Puede ser… -tomó nuevamente el analgésico y se lo inyectó al pelinegro. –Eweleïn dijo que hoy en la tarde, después de almuerzo, puedes tener visitas.

.¿Y tú?

-Debo ir a almorzar…

-¿Y después?

-Debo descansar.

-¿Y qué va a ser de mí?

-Estará Eweleïn… también estará Lía. Además, tendrás un montón de visitantes… créeme.

-¿Vas a venir más tarde?

-A decirte buenas noches. –comenzó a ordenar las cosas.

-Pero… ¿voy a quedar solo en la noche?

-Mathyz tendrá turno de noche… además, no necesitas tanto cuidado… tus heridas están cerradas.

-Si pero… estaré solito… ¿Por qué no le dices a Eweleïn si te puedes acostar a mi lado?

-Olvídalo.

-Antes lo hacíamos…

-Esto es diferente.

-Me quedaré quieto…

-No Nevra.

-¿Y si le preguntó yo a Ewe?

-No me que quedaré a dormir aquí…

-¿Almorzarías conmigo al menos?

-Bueno –suspiró la practicante de enfermera- antes de que lleguen las visitas almorzaremos juntos.

-¿Qué vamos a almorzar? –preguntó.

-Yo comeré lo que Karuto tenga en el menú… tu tomarás sopa.

-¡¿Sopa?! ¡Ahhh no quiero!

-No puedes comer algo más pesado.

-No quiero sopa. –frunció el ceño.

-¡Vas a comer eso Nevra!

-No… quiero comer carne con papas fritas.

-No. Deja de comportarte así y madura un poco. –lo reprendió la castaña.

-¿Me darán postre?

-Sémola.

-¡¿Sémola?! No quiero sémola. –se negó.

-Le diré a Eweleïn que te venga a dar la comida entonces.

-¡Yaa! Tomare sopa –se molestó.

-Compórtate…

-Erika… no te enojes.

-No me enojo –se estiró para besarle la mejilla al pelinegro.

-Con otro beso así me como la sémola.

-Bueno… -se movió un poco para dejarle un beso en la otra mejilla.

-Si me das uno de esos en la frente dormiré solito.

-De todas maneras debes dormir solo –sonrió- iré a hacer otras cosas, trata de dormir Nev.

-Debería existir una ley que diga que las enfermeras deben hacer dormir a los enfermos.

-O sea ¿también debería haber hecho dormir a Leiftan? –lo miró divertida.

-Ni que lo sueñe…

Al escucharlo, la joven comenzó a reír. Tomó las tazas y salió de la habitación dejando solo al vampiro quien debido al cansancio se durmió.

Al momento de bajar a buscar la comida, la castaña divisó a lo lejos a Mathyz quien tenía los ojos ojerosos debido al trabajo.

-Mathyz –exclamó la oji violeta mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-Erika –le correspondió el enfermero- ¿te espero para que almorcemos juntos?

-Iré a almorzar con Nevra.

-¿Se arreglaron?

-Pues… espero que sí. ¿Estás bien? Desde hace días que no te veía.

-El turno de noche me tiene loco. –se quejó. - Si te arreglaste con él deberías sustituirme hoy en la noche –sugirió. - necesito un descanso.

-Pues… la verdad es que no me vendría mal el cambio, pero depende de lo que diga Eweleïn.

-Yo hablo con ella… después de tu turno te vas a dormir y llegas en la noche. Apenas termine de almorzar iré a hablar… pero… ¿en realidad quieres o lo dices para ayudarme?

-Pues no me molesta. Mañana no tengo clases con Ezarel y Valkyon sugirió que no fuera para que me concentrara en la enfermería.

-Esos dos se la pasan de celestinos.

-Lo sé –sonrió la chica.

-Gracias Erika… no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Algún día me la tendrás que pagar –se despidió. -Como pago quiero que me cuentes porque tienes ese tatuaje que me tiene loca de curiosidad. –bromeó.

-Algún día te lo contaré todo.

Ambos se despidieron cuando Karuto llamó a Erika para recibir los platos. Al llegar a la enfermería vio al vampiro junto a Eweleïn, esta lo estaba ayudando a sentarse para luego ponerle una mesita apoyada en la cama.

A un lado de la cama estaba Shaitán y la melomantha quienes dormían plácidamente.

-Llegaron las primeras visitas. –sonrió Nevra.

-Shaitán y Annie han estado todos los días aquí en la habitación. –respondió la elfo. - Solo se levantaban a comer y a estirar las piernas… en el caso de la melomantha, las alas.

-Bueno –comenzó el azabache- mis hijos quieren a su papá. –habló con satisfacción.

Una vez bien acomodado, la peli celeste se fue y ambos comieron "tranquilamente". Era un drama cada vez que el pelinegro se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a la boca puesto que repetía una y otra vez que eso no le gustaba. Luego, el drama provino de la sémola a lo que la faelienne, aburrida de escucharlo despotricar, lo obligó a comerse todo, molesta tomó la cuchara zampándole la comida que él no quería.

-A veces te comportas como un niño Nevra.

-Pero si no me gusta… -decía entre lágrimas mientras hacía arcadas.

-Esto te hará bien –suavizó la voz- después podrás comer lo que tú quieras.

-¿Tú sabes cocinar? –aún tenía lágrimas.

-Sí.

-¿Cocinarías algo para mí cuando salga de la enfermería?

-Solo si Karuto me permite cocinar.

-Gracias, te quiero. –Sonrió.

-También te quiero.

Finalmente, la obsidiana se despidió de él y se fue de la enfermería mientras que Karenn y un montón de chicas, incluida Moyra, entraban en manada en la pieza.

Entrada la noche, la castaña se apareció con su cuaderno por la enfermería mientras vio como los últimos visitantes salían del cuarto de Nevra. Al llegar a la recepción salió Karenn de la habitación de su hermano y al verla corrió rápidamente a abrazarla.

-Nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte que hayas salvado a Nevra.

-Pero yo... yo no hice nada –negó la chica.

-Sé que a veces se porta como un tonto, pero él te quiere –le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

La oji violeta entró a la habitación de Nevra en donde vio que estaban los dos líderes, Absenta y Obsidiana, ambos se reían mientras miraban de manera burlona a Nevra. Al ver a la chica, ambos sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Así que la parejita se arregló. –habló el peli azul.

-No somos pareja. –contestó la castaña.

-Ya te gustaría –Valkyon le dio un leve empujón para molestarla.

-Eweleïn nos comentó que tienes turno de noche. –apostilló el oji verde.

-Sí… le cambie el turno a Math.

-No te cargues muy encima de Nevra –sonrió malicioso el elfo- y recuerden cerrar la puerta con llave. –miró al pelinegro.

-¿De qué hablas tú? –negó la castaña anticipándose a lo que el alquimista le diría.

-Ya sabes… –la miró picarón mientras le daba codazos reiterados a la chica- ya sabes lo que dicen de las reconciliaciones…

-Tonto –la oji violeta comenzó a dejar sus cosas dentro de un estante.

-Entonces Nevra –habló Ezarel- como te iba explicando…

-Ya Ezarel sí sé… -se quejó el vampiro.

-Entonces cuando a la abejita le gusta una florcita…

-Ezarel –Nevra comenzó a ponerse rojo. –ya me contaste eso… no lo hagas de nuevo…

-La abejita –lo ignoró- se pone arriba de la florcita…

-¡Ezarel! –volvió a molestarse el azabache, sin embargo, Ezarel y Valkyon estaban tan entretenidos contándole la historia a Nevra que lo ignoraban.

-La abejita sacude el trasero –el elfo miró a la chica mientras que esta también se ponía roja al entender de qué se trataba la historia del peli azul- y de ahí suelta un polen que viaja hasta la semillita de la flor, se juntan y… –se detuvo para ponerle suspenso a la historia- … nueve meses después…

-Ya linda historia ¿se pueden ir? –espetó Nevra quien no podía más producto de la vergüenza.

-Ay Nevra… no te molestes –habló Valkyon- Ezarel solo te quería contar un cuento antes de dormir.

-No quiero sus estúpidos cuentos…

-Ya déjalo –habló Ezarel- está en plena adolescencia –negó mientras sonreía malicioso. –¿Erika te cuento una historia a ti también?

-No gracias –negó nerviosa la humana.

-Es de una semilla y un repollo ven…

-¡Ya váyanse! –exclamó Nevra.

-Nevra está desesperado por quedarse a solas con Erika –murmuró Valkyon.

-Par de puercos –murmuró Ezarel. –Buenas noches –se despidió. –Nevra recuerda no hacer grandes esfuerzos –sonrió malicioso.

-Idiota. –El vampiro miró hacia el lado.

Al fin los dos líderes se retiraron de la habitación mientras murmuraban y se reían entre ellos.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que los conoces? –sonrió la castaña.

-De vista los conocí cuando yo tenía 14 años… comenzamos a hablar cuando yo tenía 16 años… ellos son mayores que yo. Antes se notaba más jaja.

-Me imagino –sonrió. -¿Se te ha pasado el dolor? –cambió de tema.

-Si… bastante, aunque Ewe me volvió a dar analgésicos.

-Me alegro que te estés mejorando… el día de hoy debe haber sido largo para ti. Debes dormir…

-¿Te quedarás aquí?

-No –la chica se acercó para ayudarlo a recostarse- debo estar en la recepción. No te preocupes, vendré a darme una vuelta.

-¿Me lo prometes? –estando acostado la miró a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo Nevra.

-Te quiero.

-También te quiero. –lo besó en la frente- Duerme bien.

Esa noche, la faelienne se quedó rondando la enfermería. Si bien todo era más tranquilo, el turno de noche era muy aburrido. Estaba en la recepción cuando llegó una chica enfermera a sustituirla, por lo que, de forma inmediata, la oji violeta caminó hasta la habitación de Nevra para quedarse junto a él.

En silencio pasó hasta la cama y se sentó al borde de esta para tomarle la mano al azabache. Por otro lado, medio dormido, apretó la mano de ella contra su mano, de un momento a otro, sintió a la chica recostarse cerca de él y este aprovechó de abrazarla por la cintura y apoyar el mentón en la cabeza de la faelienne.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?

-Si…

Pasaron algunos días en los que todo marchaba de maravilla, Erika iba verlo todos los días, incluso fuera del horario de trabajo. Él por otro lado se sentía feliz por esas atenciones recibidas, pues, bajo el carácter duro de la chica, aún dentro de ella se anidaba la dulce faelienne que él tanto quería. El dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que el vampiro pudo levantarse de su cama y moverse por alrededor de las instalaciones de la enfermería. El momento en que se tuvo que bañar, fue todo un show. Eweleïn dictaminó que Nevra no se podía bañar solo por lo que, para el oji gris solo había una opción, que lo bañara Erika. Obviamente la elfo no quiso, excusándose de que Mathyz tenía más fuerza que Erika.

El crepuscular insistió.

Finalmente, y como era de esperarse, Eweleïn lo obligó a bañarse en compañía del enfermero, quien más que incomodarle la situación, la encontraba divertida, tanto sí que él se ubicaba a un lado de la faelienne y ambos reían al ver a la líder de las enfermeras discutiendo con el líder de la guardia Sombra.

-¡Por el oráculo Nevra! –siguió la peli celeste- ¡esta es mi última palabra, en las mazmorras mandas tú… yo mando aquí, te vas a ir a bañar ahora y Mathyz te va a acompañar!

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! –gritó molesta.

Fue así que después de ese grito, el vampiro no volvió a contradecir a Eweleïn y se fue a bañar con ayuda del enfermero.

-Jaja –rio la faelienne cuando Eweleïn se le acercó- siempre se molesta porque Shaitán no se quiere bañar y él anda igual.

-Siempre dicen que el familiar siempre se parece a su amo. –rio la enfermera.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que el azabache había despertado. Al otro día sería dado de alta, sin embargo…

Ambos habían quedado de almorzar en la habitación, de pronto, el crepuscular comenzó a toser insistentemente…

-Veo que te resfriaste –bromeó la castaña entre risas… las risas desaparecieron cuando la chica vio que la mano con la que se había cubierto la boca el vampiro, estaba llena de sangre negra.

-¿Estás bien Nevra? –dejó rápidamente su plato y se acercó al azabache para tenderle un pañuelo.

-Si… quizás algo me cayó mal –sonrió nervioso. –volvió a toser y la sangre comenzó a caer hasta las sábanas blancas que lo cubrían.

-Iré a llamar a Eweleïn –la faelienne le tendió otro pañuelo para luego ir a buscar a la enfermera.

Cuando Eweleïn llegó, el pronóstico de mejoramiento del vampiro empeoró. Sin diagnóstico claro, se le recetaron algunos medicamentos que palearían el sangrado, no obstante, el sangrado continuó.

Erika cada vez se la pasaba más en la enfermería, tomaba hasta los turnos de noche para cuidarlo y estar cerca de él, quien a cada día que pasaba se le veía más enfermo.

Una noche, mientras la oji violeta lo abrazaba para dormir, sintió algo en el abdomen del vampiro. Su curiosidad floreció y aprovechando que el crepuscular estaba dormido, levantó la camiseta de Nevra para encontrarse con lo peor que se pudo haber imaginado. Bajo la camisa, en lo que una vez fue el lozano abdomen del nocturno había crecido de la noche a la mañana una protuberancia negra… algo muy parecido a la raíz de un árbol. Era algo que crecía en el centro de su pecho y se ramificaba hacia los lados.

Espantada, Eweleïn no sabía que ocurría en el cuerpo del vampiro… al comienzo, con los sangrados, se había pensado que podía estar enfermo producto de la contaminación, lamentablemente, ya no solo eran sangrados, sino que también era el tumor que crecía.

A cada hora al azabache se le veía peor, las visitas nuevamente se restringieron, solo Karenn y el cuerpo de la enfermería lo podía ver. Ya no caminaba, no se levantaba, no comía y sus ojos estaban adornados con pequeñas ojeras. Todo había sido demasiado rápido, al principio él estaba mejorando para finalmente estar al borde de la muerte otra vez.

Ella se sentía fracasada como enfermera, sentía muy dentro que debía despedirse de él, sobre todo al ir a verlo esa noche…

-Nevra –susurró triste la castaña mientras entraba a la sala donde estaba Nevra casi en un estado agonizante.

-Acabo de soñar con mis papás… otra vez. –su frente estaba mojada.

-¿Ya habías soñado con ellos antes? –preguntó curiosa la humana mientras se acercaba a él para darse cuenta de que el vampiro tenía fiebre.

-Quiero que te acuestes a mi lado Erika.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó la castaña, mientras dejaba un pañuelo mojado encima de la cara de su amigo.

-Si… quiero decirte algunas cosas. –tosió despacio.

-Te escucho –las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus ojos.

-Primero, quiero decirte que eres la mujer –volvió a toser- más hermosa del mundo… enserio… además eres muy buena… me gusta que seas buena, pero… la gente siempre se aprovecha de las personas buenas amor.

-Lo sé… -lo abrazó mientras que, delicadamente, la chica escondía su cara en el cuello del vampiro.

-Segundo… no quiero que llores porque me pones triste a mí. –levantó la mano y la posó en el pelo de ella.

-Eso no me lo puedes pedir…

-Tercero… lamento no haberte pedido que fueras mi novia antes… quizás, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. –sonrió.

-Lo sé –habló en el cuello de él mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Cuarto y más importante. –se calló por un momento- …no sé cómo decirte esto… es una confesión –sonrió desganado.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Pues... bueno… -la castaña se enderezó para mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo veía sonrojado por la fiebre y por lo que iba a decir. –pues… siempre quise tocarte… -sentenció.

-¿Tocarme? –se sonrojó la chica.

-Si… bueno nos dábamos besos y pues… pienso que fue normal que me dieran ganas de tocarte.

Nevra estaba cada vez más enfermo y los pronósticos eran cada vez peores. En un movimiento rápido, la faelienne se encaramó encima del vampiro sentándose, sin poner todo su peso, a horcajadas encima de las caderas del pelinegro. Tomó las manos de él y las puso encima del vientre de ella.

-Tócame.

-¿Qué?

-Si tanto querías tocarme hazlo… -sonrió triste la chica.

-No puedo hacer eso mi amor… en estos momentos no te miro como alguien deseable… te miro con otros ojos. Con ojos con los que nunca miré a ninguna otra…–comenzó a cerrar los ojos. –Me dio sueño… ¿te quedarás conmigo?

-Si –la humana, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, en la misma posición se recostó con cuidado encima de él.

-¿Cuidarás tú a Shaitán?

-No, tú debes mejorarte para cuidarlo. –la chica lo apretó más. –Además, debemos tener a Nevrita Junior. –murmuró con una sonrisa quebrada, lamentablemente la respuesta no llegó. Nevra había cerrado los ojos. –Quédate conmigo…

..

 _-Lo siento, pero… Nevra no verá la luz de la siguiente mañana._

 _._._._._._._._

Antes de que me linchen con sus escobas y sus sartenes, debo decirles que la continuación del cap estará nuevamente esta semana… puede que el domingo… puede. La continuación de este capítulo quiero dejarla zanjada pronto, antes de entrar otra vez a clases –iora desconsoladamente- ¿Qué porqué he sacado tantos capítulos? Pues… ya hice todo lo que quería hacer en mis vacaciones (excepto ir a la nieve… no pude ir :c) y pues… simplemente decidí ponerle weno al fic porque sé que al entrar a clases tendré que dejar la historia un poco de lado…

Como siempre muchas, muchisisisimas gracias a las personas que comentan el fic… un agrado leerlas xD

 **Princesa Kurai:** Oajalaa haya wifi para que hayas leído el cap… pienso que quizás lo más probable es que Nevra se establezca pronto… aunque al final de este capítulo lo dudo :v no c, weno si c pero no te wa decir. Menos mal que te conmovió Nevra en estado espiritual… al menos eso era lo que yo quería jaja que se conmovieran al leer.

 **Richelleee:** siii c: los amo.

 **Jovitha:** gracias querida… espero que disfrutes de los siguientes capítulos.

 **Angelws:** u.u pero si aún no termina la historia D:

 **Midmei:** Graacias querida c: La verdad es que ni se por qué digo que me voy a demorar si al final ni me demoro :v las cosas como

 **Elenaa:** gracias querida :D espero que la historia te siga gustando ;)

 **KatMay:** gracias querida c: me alegra saber que logré transmitir la nostalgia de Nevra a los lectores. Me pareció entretenido poner algunas partes de los capítulos anteriores desde el punto de vista de Nevra y no te preocupes, fic queda para rato o eso pretendo al menos.


	40. Flor de Cerezo

**Flor de cerezo**

Ezarel y Erika sostenían a Nevra de los brazos.

-¡Vamos Nevra escupe todo! -Ezarel le acariciaba la espalda mientras que el pelinegro seguía vomitando. Por otro lado, atenta, la chica observaba con detalle todo el líquido negro que botaba el azabache.

Una vez terminadas las convulsiones, el elfo y la faelienne arrastraron al vampiro hasta la cama mientras que Eweleïn y Mathyz miraban con horror.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –exclamó Eweleïn- ¿Qué le pasó a Nevra? –se acercó a ver al crepuscular a quien se le notaba exhausto.

-Pues… -murmuró Ezarel mientras miraba con complicidad a Erika.

-Nevra se levantó a vomitar porque le dimos una poción para que… -la oji violeta no alcanzó a terminar su explicación cuando la elfo la alejó bruscamente del azabache.

-¿¡Están locos!? –les gritó- ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre hacer esa estupidez!?

-Él lo necesitaba, necesitaba vomitar, pero no podía –se defendió la faelienne.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –exclamó la líder de las enfermeras- ¡No te quiero volver a ver aquí Erika! –sentenció.

-De…deben escucharme, –balbuceó la castaña- déjame explicártelo por favor.

-Confié en ti Erika… creía que eras más responsable. Confié en ti también Ezarel. ¡Váyanse de aquí los dos! –sentenció- ¡no vuelvan a venir!

-Ewe… no les grites –el vampiro murmuró despacio mientras estaba recostado en la cama.

-¿¡Nevra!? –exclamó Erika- permiso- pasó ignorando a Eweleïn. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Nevra… -se acercó Ezarel- ¿te duele algo?

-Siento algo raro… -suspiró el azabache- en la garganta…

Rápidamente la humana levantó la camisa del oji gris para observar que el tumor se había corrido hacia la garganta.

-Nevra debes seguir vomitando…

-Vamos de nuevo. –el elfo tomó del brazo al vampiro. - Erika, ayúdame. –De pronto se volvió hacia Eweleïn y Mathyz- Si ustedes se van a quedar ahí parados como estatuas será mejor que no vengan a estorbar.

-Espera –habló Mathyz- yo voy por Erika, –miró a la chica- tengo más fuerza para sostenerlo.

Al momento en que los tres caminaron hacia el baño, Eweleïn miró furiosa a Erika.

-¡Si a Nevra le pasa algo, no quiero que vuelvas a trabajar acá!

La enfermera estaba furiosa, y Erika entendía exactamente por qué.

Esa misma noche, Erika y Nevra habían hablado. El pelinegro estaba enfermo al punto de tocar la muerte, por lo que lo único que hacía era despedirse de la faérica, a pesar, de que la chica objetaba esa despedida.

 _-¿Cuidarás tú a Shaitán?_

 _-No, –_ la castaña lo abrazó más fuerte, como si con eso pudiera retener la corta vida del vampiro. – _tú debes mejorarte para cuidarlo. Además, debemos tener a Nevrita Junior._ –trató de sonreír para él, sin embargo, su sonrisa se apagó al instante cuando vio que el azabache había cerrado los ojos. – _Quédate conmigo Nevra_ –comenzó a llorar y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre el rostro demacrado del vampiro. – _Nev… -se acercó a sus labios para comprobar que el pelinegro respiraba con mucha dificultad._

¿Qué se sentía tener a alguien irradiando felicidad cuando al siguiente día irradiaría muerte?

Eso era lo que había pasado con el azabache. De su risa vivaracha nació una risa cansada, sus comentarios alegres se transformaron en conversaciones quebradas. Su vida se estaba evaporando cada vez más con el pasar de cada exhalación de su respiración.

No lo soportó más, en un movimiento rápido se despidió de él con un beso en la frente. Con lágrimas en los ojos y con un peso en el pecho, salió en silencio de la habitación.

 _-Erika lo lamento tanto_. –Eweleïn la interceptó- _Créeme que también me siento muy frustrada, pero… quizás_ –trató de sonreír- _solo debemos dejarlo descansar por hoy… mañana se levantará como siempre y esto será un mal recuerdo._

La castaña asintió en silencio, no quería oponerse a la opinión vaga de la enfermera, pues ambas sabían que en la condición en la que se encontraba el pelinegro lo más posible era que no sobreviviera por mucho tiempo. Era un secreto a voces, algo que ambas sabían, pero que ninguna quería reconocer en voz alta.

No quería ir a dormir, necesitaba respirar, tomar aire… salir del cuartel.

En medio de la noche estrellada, la faelienne comenzó a deambular en silencio. En su mente, solo había un recuerdo, él.

Caminó hasta el quiosco central y se sentó a ver las estrellas, pensaba que quizás él pronto estaría entre esas esferas luminosas que se encontraban a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

 _-¿Estás triste?_ –habló una voz detrás de ella. Una voz llena de un eco misterioso, una voz que la castaña reconoció de inmediato.

 _-¿Nifa?_ –se giró _\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_

- _Vine a verte…_ -caminó para estar frente a la faérica. - _Supe que hiciste una gran proeza con la raíz que te di…_ -comentó mientras que el eco de su voz seguía resonando, incluso mientras ella tenía los labios cerrados.

- _Pues…_

 _-La raíz de Réquiem es muy rara_ –habló- _tiene dos funciones, entrega salvación o_ –la miró profundamente- _da muerte… todo va a depender de como la uses. Jamás debiste habérsela dado de comer._

- _Se estaba desangrando y…_ –se excusó la castaña.

- _Solo debías aplicarla en la parte afectada tal y como te dije_. –comentó mientras sonreía. - _Lo siento_ _, -se entristeció de repente_ _\- pero… Nevra no verá la luz de la siguiente mañana si no lo haces vomitar._

 _-_ _Pero él tiene un tumor en el pecho…_

 _-_ _Es porque la raíz se quedó ahí para "sanarlo" por dentro... se está ramificando. Hazlo vomitar esta noche._ _–_ habló seria _._ _-¿Conoces él cerezo milenario?_ _–_ cambió de tema.

 _-No conozco ese cerezo_ _–s_ e levantó precipitadamente, la oji violeta, con el propósito de ir a la enfermería _. –_ _Conozco el cerezo centenario._

 _-_ _Ese mismo… ni siquiera sé porque le llaman así si yo misma lo planté hace mucho tiempo._ _–_ miró hacia el cielo.

 _-Lo siento Nifa,_ _–_ comenzó a despedirse- _pero debo irme a ver a Nevra, muchas gracias._

 _-_ _Aún no hemos terminado de hablar_ _–_ la amonestó la chica de cabellos de oro- _debes acompañarte hasta el cerezo antes de que te vayas._

 _A regañadientes, ambas caminaron hasta dicho árbol._

 _-¿Ves esa fruta de ahí? –_ apuntó hacia la punta más alta del árbol.

 _La faelienne miró hacia lo alto._

 _-_ _Según Miiko este cerezo no da frutas_ _–_ apostilló la faérica.

 _-_ _Pero yo la veo…_ _-_ Nifa siguió apuntando _._

 _-_ _Ya la vi… ¿quieres que la alcance por ti?_

 _-_ _Si, por favor_ _._

La castaña se agarró del tronco y comenzó a subir.

 _-¡Quizás deberías hacer un té con esa fruta y dársela a Nevra antes de hacerlo vomitar! ¡Eso le dará fuerzas! –_ gritó desde el suelo, Nifa.

 _-¡Espérame ahí!_ _–_ exclamó la oji violeta. Con dificultad siguió subiendo hasta dar con la pequeña cereza que se escondía entre el follaje. _–La tengo._

La humana bajó rápidamente del árbol.

 _-_ _Nifa ya tengo la fru…_ _-_ la joven ya no estaba _._ _-¿Nifa?_ _–_ miró hacia los lados, sin embargo, la faelienne no pudo dar con el paradero de la joven de cabello de oro.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?_ _–_ se acercó Ezarel.

 _-Vine a… ¿tú que haces aquí?_

 _-No puedo dormir._ _–_ Suspiró cansado _-_ _Eweleïn nos contó cómo está Nevra_ _. –_ se entristeció- _Solo la guardia Brillante, Karenn y los que trabajan en la enfermería saben acerca de su estado actual. Valkyon está entrenando, tampoco puede dormir –_ añadió.

 _-Ezarel… necesito que me ayudes. –_ rogó- _No preguntes solo ayúdame… confía en mí_ _._

 _-¿Qué necesitas?_

Fue así como la castaña caminó hasta la cocinería para poner a hervir la fruta mientras que Ezarel iba a la sala de alquimia para sacar un frasco de una poción repugnante que, sin lugar a dudas, haría vomitar al vampiro.

Ambos cómplices pasaron desapercibidos hasta el cuarto del azabache. Entre los dos lo despertaron y lo sentaron mientras que el vampiro solo balbuceaba que quería descansar.

Erika le dio a cucharadas el té, luego, ambos tomaron a Nevra y lo llevaron hasta el baño para darle la poción. El efecto del "remedio" fue inmediato, pues Nevra comenzó a vomitar sin parar. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que salía del crepuscular era negro, un color idéntico a la raíz que ella le había dado para que comiera.

Fue así como al otro día, Nevra dormía tranquilamente mientras que Erika explicaba todo a Eweleïn. Por otro lado, la médico no siguió amonestando a la faérica, pero tampoco la felicitó debido a que como enfermera novata había actuado irresponsablemente.

-Yo sabía que esa "raíz" no era de este mundo… no hay nada que tenga tales propiedades curativas… además –se puso la mano en el mentón- el cerezo centenario jamás ha dado frutas.

-Nifa me comentó que había sido ella quien había plantado ese árbol…

-¿Sabes que ella no existe cierto?

-Pero ella conversó conmigo, me tomó del brazo… yo la escuché.

-Creo que deberías hablar de eso con Ykhar o Kero. No es normal que esa chica se te aparezca de la nada y que te entregue cosas raras.

Cuando ambas volvieron a la habitación vieron a Mathyz quien las miró asombrado.

-El tumor desapareció. –murmuró.

Ante eso, las posibilidades de supervivencia del vampiro se volvieron altísimas, de eso se dieron cuenta ese mismo día en la tarde cuando el crepuscular despertó para decir que tenía hambre.

-Bien –sentenció Mathyz- tomarás sopa.

-¡No! No quiero eso. –alegó.

-Entonces tomarás caldo. –habló la líder de las enfermeras mientras le revisaba el pecho.

-Es lo mismo que la sopa –frunció el ceño.

-¿Y un consomé? –llegó Erika mientras sostenía un tazón de sopa caliente en la mano.

-Comeré solo si Erika me lo da. –sonrió ladino.

-Erika se va a descansar –resopló la peli celeste- ha hecho mucho por ti dentro de estos días.

Al escuchar eso, él la miró con ternura.

-Lo siento –susurró.

Cuando la enfermera determinó que el estado de salud del nocturno era adecuado, salió junto al enfermero dejando sola a Erika y a Nevra.

-Entonces… ¿es cierto que me estuviste cuidando?

-Si –sonrió.

-Eres la mejor.

-Lo sé.

-Eres modesta también.

-Igual a ti querido. –se acercó hasta su cama, dejó el plato en el velador y se acercó a él para depositarle un tierno beso en la mejilla. –Eweleïn dijo que me fuera, pero puedo seguir aquí unos minutos más mientras comes.

-Tenerte a mi lado es el mayor placer que pueden darme.

Pasaron unos días tranquilos en la cuales Nevra recibía todo tipo de visitas, incluyendo la de Leiftan. Sabiendo que el lorialet y la faelienne se habían besado, el vampiro aún menos soportaba la presencia del rubio, poniéndose totalmente odioso al punto en el que la castaña tuvo que intervenir varias veces para amonestar lo grosero que llegaba a ser el nocturno. La guardia Sombra se turnó para entrar a ver al jefe quien se aprovechaba de su condición para acaparar la atención de todos, sobre todo la atención de la faelienne.

Cuando el vampiro logró al fin mejorar, Eweleïn personalmente fue a avisarle que podía irse a presentar a la sala de cristal para incorporarse nuevamente a la guardia, obviamente lo hizo, sin embargo, cuando el crepuscular llegó a la biblioteca a buscar archivos, le entró una curiosidad inmensa por ver el tablón de misiones. Al enfocar su vista en el puntaje de su guardia, el azabache estuvo a punto de infartarse…

-¡Ykhar agárrame que me voy a morir…! -gritó molesto.

-¿Q…que… que te pasó? –se acercó con miedo la cobriza.

-¡Los inútiles bajaron el puntaje de MI guardia!… ya van a saber lo que es bueno… ya lo van a saber… -amenazó.

-Bueno… no has estado tú… además… -se detuvo- Erika lo está haciendo bien porque tiene lleno su horario con clases entrenamientos misiones y trabajo en la enfermería por lo que se le otorga un puntaje adicional a su guardia –dio un gran suspiro para continuar- además se le agregaron varios puntos por haberte salvado la vida y por haberte cuidado… -lo miró mientras sonreía. –¿Quién iba a pensar que la niña humana haría que la guardia Obsidiana estuviera a la cabeza casi todos los meses?

Estaba molesto, muy molesto, su guardia estaba en tercer lugar y la Obsidiana le ganaba por 1000 puntos. Era la peor derrota que se estaba llevando su guardia desde que él había asumido el liderazgo.

A pesar de hacer su vida con normalidad, el vampiro debía ir todos los días a la enfermería para que le hicieran exámenes de rutina.

-Hola Erika –saludó el crepuscular- vine a...

-Pasa a la habitación n°4 y espérame sin camisa, voy de inmediato.

A los minutos llegó la castaña con unos papeles en la mano. Dejó los documentos encima de un velador y comenzó a palparle el abdomen, al nocturno, para cerciorarse de que no hubiera otro tumor en su cuerpo. Luego de eso revisó el resto, tomó su temperatura, sus latidos del corazón y le sacó sangre para un posterior análisis.

-Bien Nevra- habló la oji violeta. - En la tarde estará listo tu análisis de sangre. –comenzó a ordenar los implementos que había utilizado. –Más tarde debes venir, Eweleïn te atenderá y si todo sale bien ya no debes venir más a que te ausculten.

-¿Y si quiero seguir viniendo? –preguntó.

-Eso ya será problema tuyo.

-Erika… -la chica lo miró- el otro día me hiciste una oferta, pero debido a mi condición no pude aceptarla. –le sonrió lascivo.

-¿Qué oferta? –lo miró seria. La castaña no entendía a lo que se refería el pelinegro, sin embargo, al ver su cara se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaba a punto de escuchar una de sus muchas perversiones.

-Cuando te subiste arriba mío y me pediste que te tocara… -se relamió.

-Eso nunca pasó, seguramente estabas delirando…

-Preciosa yo con estas cosas no deliro. –aún sin camisa se levantó de la cama y la acechó- Yo recuerdo claramente lo que me dijiste esa noche… me dijiste que te tocara y que te hiciera a Nevrita.

-¡Mentira! –se enfadó- Mejor vete de aquí tengo muchas cosas que hacer, estoy muy ocupada como para escuchar tus comentarios sucios –le dio la espalda al vampiro. De pronto, sintió al pelinegro aún más cerca de ella, y para cuando la chica comenzó a reaccionar sintió unos suaves labios posarse en su cuello. Los labios recorrían cada centímetro de su piel recorriendo toda la zona de la clavícula, luego se dirigieron hasta su hombro para mordisquear despacio.

-Aún no puedo creer –susurró encima de la piel- que después de todo el tiempo que compartimos yo no te haya podido pervertir, mientras que Leiftan si lo pudo hacer… eso es injusto –volvió a besarla. –Deberías recibir un castigo por eso… -le lamió la oreja- elije… una nalgada en el trasero, o… un chupón justo aquí. –posó sus labios en una parte del cuello de la chica.

-Ninguna de los dos castigos –la faelienne logró espabilar separándose del nocturno. –Ponte ropa vete de aquí.

-Estoy muy molesto contigo muñeca, eres un arma de doble filo ¿sabías? –habló serio mientras se ponía la camisa. –Por culpa tuya el puntaje de la guardia Obsidiana va en lo alto.

-Ya te he dicho que no es mi culpa que las de tu guardia sean flojas.

-Pero primor…

-Yo siempre veo moviéndose a los hombres de tu guardia, son las mujeres las que se dedican a seducir hombres en vez de trabajar.

-¿Acaso está celosa? –sonrió malicioso- Usted sabe que yo solo tengo ojos para una mujer. Lamentablemente esa mujer solo hace que le quiten puntos a mi guardia.

-Nada de eso… haz que trabajen y deja de quejarte –sentenció.

-¿Está enojadita conmigo? –se acercó para abrazarla de la cintura.

-No…

-Está seria.

-Solo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo. –se separó de él dejándolo solo en la habitación.

La proposición de noviazgo había quedado perdida en la sala de enfermería, ya que el vampiro no se había molestado en volver a repetir la propuesta, ni siquiera cuando la oji violeta hacía indirectas al respecto. Obviamente ella, como la mujer terca que era, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer con respecto a la relación entre ellos. A pesar de los muchos acercamientos que tenía el azabache para con la castaña, ella no se doblegaba ante las lindas palabras. Si él no quería nada serio… entonces no habría nada.

Por otro lado, él no se había olvidado de aquella propuesta, solamente estaba esperando el momento preciso para hacérsela. Quería que fuera algo especial, porque sin duda ella era especial, se merecía lo mejor y él estaba dispuesto a darle lo mejor.

Días después de ser dado de alta, el azabache iba caminando por la biblioteca cuando de pronto vio a la faelienne tratando de sacar un libro de una repisa mucho más alta que ella. Disimuladamente y como siempre, con su aire galante y protector, se acercó a la faérica para estirar la mano y alcanzar aquel libro que ella tanto deseaba obtener.

-Aquí tienes bella.

-Gracias –la castaña tomó el libro entre sus manos.

-Nada es gratis en la vida – se acercó un poco para besarla, pero ella antepuso el texto inmediatamente entre su cara y la cara de Nevra.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó un poco cortante.

-Solo quise venir a ver a mi muñeca faérica… -el crepuscular alzó la mano para quitar el cuaderno que tapaba el rostro de la oji violeta. -Andas muy matrera últimamente. –comentó.

-¿Matrera?

-Arisca… no aceptas que me acerque mucho a ti. -habló triste.

-Normal… así deben ser las cosas. –contestó mientras que sus ojos violeta se desviaban de los ojos grises del azabache.

-Erika… -suspiró- todo lo que te dije en la enfermería…

-Nevra, yo no te obligaré a nada, si no quieres no importa… -titubeó unos segundos- tampoco pienses que me hice muchas ilusiones. –mintió- Lo que pasó en la enfermería se queda ahí.

-No quiero que pienses eso, –la tomó del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- yo te dije la verdad.

-Entiendo… -otra vez desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos hoy? –el pelinegro cambió el tema, pues quería verla sonreír.

-Quedé con Andwin y Katriel…

-¿Me puedo incorporar yo?

-Si tú quieres…

-Eso no me convence señorita –sonrió- pídemelo con amor.

-Pues…

Aprovechando la distracción de su amiga, el vampiro se acercó suavemente para depositar un tierno beso en la frente de la faelienne.

-Bien… no te molestaré más por hoy. –se dio la vuelta para irse cuando de pronto sintió la mano de la oji violeta en su brazo.

-Nevra –susurró nerviosa- ¿quieres ir a almorzar con Andwin, Katriel y conmigo?

-Será todo un placer. –sonrió alegre mientras tomaba la mano de la faelienne para besarla. –Aprovecho de advertirte de antemano que un simple almuerzo puede convertirse en una cita. –alzó una ceja.

-No lo creo sabes… tengo dignidad. –le mostró la lengua.

-No estoy diciendo que tú no tengas dignidad, es más, a mí es a quién no le queda dignidad por andar arrastrándome.

-Pues es lo que mereces. -la chica sonrió.

-No me molesta hacer eso delante de la castaña más hermosa de Eldarya, al contrario.

-Ridículo. –le tiró un mechón de pelo.

-Si ser ridículo es quererte con el alma… sí, soy un ridículo. –al escucharlo, la humana negó con una leve sonrisa.

-Te veo a las 12:00, no llegues tarde. –se giró hacia la puerta para irse.

-¿Cómo dejar plantada a la futura dueña de mi casa, a mi futura compañera de cama, a la futura mujer de mi vida, a la futura madre de mis hijos? –preguntó mientras le sonreía ladino.

-Tonto –contestó la castaña antes de irse.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, los tres Obsidianas, Andwin, Katriel y Erika se incorporaron en la fila para almorzar. Tras ellos apareció un grupo Absenta, el mismo con el que siempre se topaban, grupo en el cual se encontraba la elfo de pelo negro que siempre miraba mal a Erika después de que ella, con ayuda de Katriel, avanzara en la fila.

El trío conversaba animadamente, de pronto escucharon a alguien detrás.

-Hola princesa –le hablaron a la chica de pelo negro.

-Ne… Nevra –se sonrojó. –¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a almorzar –se pasó las manos por el pelo, típico movimiento de conquista. Al saber que era él quien andaba coqueteando, la faelienne se dio vuelta con el propósito de no seguir viendo la escena. –Tengo hambre –se quejó el vampiro.

-Si quieres podemos ir a un lugar más solo para… ya sabes –se sonrojó la azabache.

-No esa hambre –sonrió seductor. –Solo vine a preguntarte si te molestaba si me ubicaba aquí en la fila ¿puedo?

-Claro Nevi… sabes que te puedes ubicar aquí delante de mí cuando quieras.

-Gracias princesa –le guiñó.

Erika, quién había escuchado todo, seguía conversando con sus amigos cuando de pronto sintió una cálida mano en su cintura.

-Ya llegué mi amor… te dije que no llegaría tarde. –la castaña se cruzó de brazos. –No andaba coqueteando… -aclaró- solo estaba pidiendo amablemente el puesto para que después la gente de atrás no se enoje.

-Creo que de todas maneras se enojaron –habló Katriel mientras sonreía al ver a la pelinegra alejarse molesta.

-No me importa. –sentenció el azabache. –Yo solo quería este puesto. –se acercó para darle un beso sonoro en la mejilla de la faérica. –No se ponga celosa si sabe que yo solo tengo ojos para usted –le habló.

-Ahora entiendo porque Nevra estaba tan enojado ese día en la fiesta… cuando Erika se emborrachó. ¿Ustedes están en una relación? –preguntó Andwin.

-Si/No –hablaron al mismo tiempo, Nevra y Erika, respectivamente.

-Sí… estamos a punto de formalizar una relación –confesó el pelinegro.

-Mentira –espetó la humana- no me has pedido nada.

-Primor, tú también podrías pedírmelo…

-Yo ya lo hice una vez y me dijiste que no, si quieres algo conmigo pídemelo. –rodó los ojos.

-Ya escuchaste colmillitos, o se lo pides o no hay nada… y si se lo pides, pídeselo decentemente, como un caballero. –comentó Katriel.

-Sí, lo sé –frunció el ceño. Al verlo, Katriel y Andwin comenzaron a reír.

La fila siguió avanzando hasta que los dos Obsidianas se fueron a sentar con las bandejas. Era el turno de Erika y Nevra para pedir comida, como el fauno servía dos platos a la vez, ambos pidieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué vas a querer pequeñaja? –habló Karuto. –Hay papas cocidas, legumbres y consomé.

-Mmm… –la chica miró hacia las ollas- quiero papas cocidas.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó molesto al vampiro.

-Papas igual. –respondió Nevra.

El cocinero sirvió y puso los platos en diferentes bandejas.

-¿Ensalada?

-Sí –habló la castaña- emm… lechuga por favor.

-Yo igual quiero lechuga –habló el azabache.

-¿Jugo?

-Agua por favor.

-Bien … ¿y tú que vas a querer?

-Agua también. –Karuto lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Qué vas a querer de postre Nevra? –preguntó el cocinero.

-Mmm… no sé. ¿Qué vas a querer tú Erika?

-Sémola –habló la faelienne.

-Yo igual quiero eso… pensamos iguales mi amor. –susurró.

Mientras el vampiro estaba en la enfermería, todos los que trabajaban debían pelear y obligarlo a que él se comiera la sémola…

-Toma Erika –Karuto le tendió amablemente la bandeja a la castaña. A penas la chica se fue, el fauno se giró hacia Nevra. –Hazle algo a Erika y yo te castro con este mismo cuchillo… pervertido –le mostró un machete y le pasó la bandeja- ¡lárgate!

-S…sí. –el pelinegro se fue rápidamente a sentar al lado de la oji violeta.

Al sentarse, Nevra ofreció el postre Andwin quien lo aceptó con gusto.

-¿Para que elegiste algo que no te comerías? –preguntó la faelienne.

-No lo sé mi amor… -comenzó a comer- en ese momento estábamos demasiado conectados y pedimos lo mismo –respondió con la boca llena. -¿Quién me da jugo?... no se para que pedí agua. –al escucharlo, la humana no pudo evitar sonreír.

El grupo comió entre risas. Al finalizar, antes de irse, el vampiro se acercó rápido a la castaña para susurrarle en el oído.

-Nos vemos esta noche…

El azabache caminó hasta las mazmorras para esperar a sus reclutas a quienes los haría sudar como cerdos durante esa tarde.

Antes de la caída de la noche se fue a bañar, luego se dirigió hasta la enfermería para ver a Eweleïn y por último se dejó caer cansado en su cama.

-Hoy tendrás una mamá oficial… -susurró a Shaitán.

Fatigado se quedó dormido y para cuando despertó ya era media noche, por lo que, se levantó, sacó un papel de un cajón y comenzó a escribir. Caminó hasta el cuarto de Erika, dejó el papel sobre la mesita y se sentó a contemplarla en silencio. En el momento en el que el reloj marcó las una de la madrugada, el vampiro, se arrastró hasta ella para despertarla.

-Erika -le susurró suavemente al oído. -Erika... despierta.

-¿Mmm?... Nevra... –bostezó cansada- ¿qué haces aquí? -lo miró somnolienta.

-Vine a buscarte... -le sonrió.

-Nevra… tengo sueño –habló molesta- ¿porque mejor no te acuestas?

-Oye preciosa, vístete que te quiero mostrar algo. -le besó en la mejilla. -te espero fuera para que te vistas, te vengo a buscar en diez minutos más.

Fuera de la habitación esperó, y para cuando entró a ver si ella ya se había vestido se encontró con la sorpresa de que la joven aún seguía sin mover un dedo.

-Erika preciosa- se acercó desconcertado- nos vamos a perder el espectáculo si no te apuras.

-¿Mmm? -seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Al verla medio dormida, el oji gris decidió ayudarla a vestirse. Lo que menos quería era que su chica se resfriara, por lo que se encargó de abrigarla bien. Por último, se quitó la bufanda y le rodeó el cuello con ella. Se agachó para que la humana se subiera a su espalda para así comenzar a caminar hacia un acantilado fuera del C.G.

Sentía como respiraba, sentía sus latidos... la sentía viva y serena.

-Erika- le susurró cuando él se sentó en una roca con la oji violeta encima de sus piernas. Desde ese punto se podía ver la inmensidad del mar- despierta.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasó? -comenzó a acurrucarse en el pecho de él.

-Así no es divertido tener citas -dijo entre risas. -no pensé que yo te daba tanto sueño.

La faérica sonrió aún semidormida mientras se dejaba besar por el nocturno.

-Abre los ojos para que veas a donde te traje.

-No es gracioso Nevra, sabes que me da miedo el mar. –habló la castaña cuando se percató del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Ambos esperaron mientras se tenían el uno al otro, de pronto toda la inmensidad del mar se iluminó frente a ellos… Era la naturaleza de Eldarya que nuevamente hacía de las suyas

-Son libélulas...

-Ya lo sabía -lo interrumpió- ya me las había mostrado Chrome.

-Que mal -se quejó el vampiro- quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-A pesar de todo es hermoso que también ocurra aquí. -lo miró con ternura- gracias por mostrarme esto... gracias por traerme, aunque fuera dormida.

-Te quiero -le acarició la mejilla. - tú me haces feliz.

-Tu igual me haces muy fel...-fue interrumpida por un dedo de él en sus labios.

-No me interrumpas que estoy hablando yo- la miró con una sonrisa tierna- me haces muy feliz, junto con mi hermana eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida. -la chica se sorprendió ante las palabras del crepuscular. -No te traje aquí solamente para que veas a estos peces, si no que te traje aquí, para pedirte que seas mi novia...

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió la faelienne.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Erika? Ya no me interesa lo que los demás piensen, solo me interesas tú.

-Nevra yo…

-No quiero que me respondas ahora –sonrió- quiero que mañana me lo digas… por ahora –la miró a los ojos- quiero seguir conquistándote. –se acercó para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. –Te amo Erika.

 **._._._._._._._._._.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias a las personas que me han comentado c:**

 **Richelleee:** _tranqui Nevra ya está bien xD_

 **Jovitha:** _u.u gracias c: valoro mucho eso que me dices._

 **Princesa Kurai:** _Vives como reina :o creo que tendré que acosar a la gente también… se ve rentable el trabajo jaja… ok no. Sí, es triste, desgastante, incluso desesperante ver a alguien muy bien y de un día para otro, que esa misma persona esté casi muriendo. Espero que te haya gustado el cap ;)_

 **Elenaa:** _Graacias c: espero que el capítulo te haya gustado un montón._

 **x-Claire-x:** _Bueno pues, bienvenida al fic… gracias por el tremendo review jaja tuve que leerlo detenidamente puesto que había mucha información en él. Creo que te responderé párrafo por párrafo… me gusta mucho responderle a las personas que me comentan jaja…_

 _En primer lugar me ofendió eso de teleserie Venezolana xD ok no… o sea, a mí en lo personal no me gustan las teleseries ni nada de eso porque siento que hay mucho drama por detrás, sin embargo, es irónico que no me gusten y que mi fic se esté pareciendo a eso jaja… fue tragicómico en realidad xD Lo peor es que el drama sigue… no sé si será bueno o no, de hecho, desde hace mucho me había dado cuenta de que se estaba pareciendo a las comedias de la tarde jaja y pensé por un momento en darle término al fic… sin embargo, no quedaría contenta conmigo misma porque desde que comencé a escribir esto me propuse darle el "Dramón" final. Por cierto, Nevra no morirá, él siempre ha sido el protagonista de la historia._

 _Con respecto a los sims… el otro día me pasó otra cosa y desde ahí que no juego, un record porque son una viciada. Todo por ser piratera, pero no estoy dispuesta a pagar toda esa gran cantidad de dinero xD prefiero pagar por el internet que uso en la descarga xD_

 _Con respecto a Leiftan, él no me gusta ni en el fic ni en el juego xD y pues… Nevra y Ezarel son buenos para jugar bromas, Valkyon igual solo que como es callado nadie le dice nada… los callados son los peores dice mi mami._

 _Con respecto a lo que estudio… la verdad es que desde que me puse el apodo de "Guntherlina" decidí no revelar cierta información, entre ellas la carrera que estudio. Siendo sincera, estudio algo relacionado con la educación (algo irónico cada vez que utilizo mal las comas xD), la educación que estudio es "delicada" sé que estoy tras un computador, pero desde el tiempo que llevo estudiando y de la gente que he conocido me he dado cuenta de que siempre se juzga al profesor. Hay cosas que, prácticamente, están prohibidas moralmente para un educador… tengo pensado hacer un… -susurra bien despacio- capítulo lemon- vuelve a hablar normal. Entonces… no sé, no me siento muy cómoda hablando de ello jaja… lo triste es que este semestre es el último y el próximo ya entro a la práctica profesional. Siento que no estoy preparada, incluso calificada para enseñar. En lo personal es un poco delicado hablar del tema… :( … solo revelaré que seré educadora… ¿educadora de qué? quizás al final lo revele, por ahora, todo queda en un misterio xD_

 _Por último, con respecto al chilenismo –se refriega la cara- no sé cómo sacármelos de encima… inconscientemente un día Nevra estaba hablando con Erika y su frase terminó en "po"… en ¡"PO"! ¿te imaginas hablando a Nevra con el Po? Yo si… pero los demás no jaja tuve que borrar ese "po" soy lo peor jaja… lo peor es que cuando voy a mis prácticas, los niños hablan con "po" entonces uno está inserto en el mundo del "po"… En relación a las comas y a las tildes… nunca he logrado casarme con las tildes :( por más que quiero ellas no me quieren a mí … soy un poco Ykhar para mis cosas, siempre me hundo en un vaso de agua jaja soy terriblemente nerviosa y horriblemente pajarona xD… en la uni nunca me han llamado la atención por el mal uso de las comas, pero sí el de las tildes, no es que añada tildes a palabras que no corresponde, sino que simplemente se me olvida colocarlas. Con respecto al uso de las comas, dioh meoh… siempre que hago el fic lo hago de noche, tarde, en la madrugada, lo reviso un poco y luego lo subo a la plataforma… haré lo posible por revisar el escrito un poco más antes de enviarlo y todo. Aparte de eso… sonará estúpido quizás, pero siento que, si lo leo y lo releo para revisarlo, el fic me terminará aburriendo… y bueno si ahora hay faltas… es porque son las 4 de la mañana –se refriega la cara- pronto iré a contar ovejas xD_

 _Bueno, ahora si me despido… me alegra que te haya gustado y me alegra que comentes igual…_

 _PD. Soy de la séptima región xD vivo en Constitución, una ciudad en donde la nieve jamás en mi perra vida va a llegar._


	41. Te amo

Holas, he llegado –hace un baile triunfal- esta semana he empezado mis clases así que los capítulos irán demorándose un poco más. No quiero hacerles esperar, pero las responsabilidades universitarias son más importantes. En fin, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo que aunque es un poco lento, debo asentarlo para seguir con lo demás puesto que lo que leerán a continuación supone un antes y un después c: no sé si me explico, pero la idea es cerrar un problema y comenzar con otra cosa xD

 **Imaginen, disfruten y comenten.**

 **._._._._._._._.**

 _ **Te amo**_

Aún se sostenían el uno al otro mientras se abrazaban frente al océano iluminado. Erika lo miraba fijamente perdiéndose en cada una de las maravillosas sutilezas que componían el rostro del pelinegro, por otro lado, él dejaba acariciar sus dedos en base al contorno del cuerpo de la faelienne, una caricia que terminó en el delineo de la comisura de los labios de la mujer. Al sentir los dedos del vampiro en su boca, ella decidió hacer lo mismo con él, con total dulzura acercó su mano izquierda al rostro del crepuscular para posarlos encima del labio inferior de su amado. Embelesados, poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse hasta unirse en un beso que ambos esperaban desde hace semanas.

Un beso tímido que luego pasó a ser más demandante. La mano del nocturno se movió hasta el mentón de ella para sujetarla desde ahí, mientras que, por otro lado, ella rodeó el cuello del vampiro para así comenzar a acariciarle la cabeza. Cuando sintieron que el aire les comenzó a faltar, la pareja se separó para tomarse un pequeño respiro.

-¿Qué pasará con las chicas? –se atrevió a preguntar mientras se volvía a acurrucar en el pecho del azabache.

-¿Qué pasará de qué?

-Tú dijiste que debías mantener una reputación y…

-Que se vaya al carajo la reputación. –le sonrió.

-Pero ¿y tu alimentación?

-Hay hierbas suplementarias, puedo además conseguir sangre en la enfermería.

-No me molesta que te metas en otro cuello, creo que lo que sí me molestaría sería que estuvieras coqueteando para conseguir el alimento.

-Lo sé… -de pronto sintió que las manos de la faelienne pasaron por encima de su cabeza para finalmente sacarle el parche.

-Me gusta verte a los dos ojos.

-Ya me lo has dicho preciosa. –le besó la mejilla. –Entonces… -su mirada tierna cambió a una mirada más picarona- Con respecto a la oferta…

-¿Qué oferta?

-Eso de… ya sabes… Lo de tocarte.

-¡Jamás! –se negó.

-¿Por qué jamás? –comenzó a reír.

-Porque… pues… porque eres un pervertido.

-Erika –la miró con una sonrisa triunfal- tú siempre mal interpretas las cosas. Te digo de tocarte la espaldita, –comenzó a enumerar- el cuellito, los brazos, tu hermoso pelo… a ese tipo de manoseos me refería yo. –comenzó a molestarla. –Tienes la mente muy sucia Erika…

-¡Mentira, no te referías a eso!

-¿A que me refería entonces? –se rio.

-Pues… tonto –se molestó- siempre me dejas a mí como una pervertida.

-Porque lo eres…

-Tú eres el pervertido.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –alzó una ceja- yo soy un santo…

-Si claro… un santo. ¿Quién era el que quería darme una nalgada el otro día?

-Te la merecías.

-Pesado.

-Te amo… –volvió a repetir. –Te amo mucho. –la miró a los ojos.

-Nevra –sonrió- yo…

-¡No! –le tapó la boca con un dedo- mañana me debes dar la contestación.

-¿Enserio crees que si te fuera a contestar con una negativa seguiría aquí encima de ti? –la castaña se separó de los brazos de Nevra para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Ante eso, el vampiro se quedó completamente quieto mirándola con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.

-Te estás volviendo salvaje. –murmuró.

-No soy salvaje si quiero tenerte de frente. –desenrolló la bufanda que tenía en su cuello para pasarla por el cuello de ambos, a su vez, el pelinegro tomó a la faérica de la cintura para acercarla más.

-Eres una salvaje si te sientas de esa manera.

-Solo quiero mirarte de frente –se excusó mientras apegaba su nariz a la de él. –Nevra…

-¿Mmm?

-También te amo. –cerró los ojos para dejarle un tierno beso en los labios.

…

Pensando que todo había sido un hermoso y utópico sueño, se levantó de la cama para caminar hasta el armario y buscar ropa para ir a desayunar. Al verse reflejada en el espejo se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había vivido con Nevra era real puesto que aún llevaba puesta las calzas. Se dirigió hasta su mesita para buscar su cepillo de pelo, cuando de pronto su miraba violeta se enfocó en un papel bajo el artilugio que ella buscaba.

Al leerlo se sorprendió de sobremanera, al leerlo entendió la razón por la cual el azabache no le había pedido su respuesta de manera inmediata.

" _Sé que últimamente hemos tenido muchos roces por causa de mis malas decisiones, sin embargo, esta vez he decidido ir más allá porque quiero caminar junto a ti por lo que resta de mi existencia. Quiero que mi corazón sea solo tuyo, así como también quiero que mis miradas solo sean para ti. Si no me aceptas, sabes que siempre me tendrás cuando me necesites, si me aceptas tienes todo el derecho ahora mismo de buscarme y besarme, sin importar donde esté y con quien esté, jamás se me volverá a ocurrir negarte."_

 _Siempre tuyo Nevra._

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y salió de la habitación directo hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar vio que Nevra se encontraba entrenando al grupo Sombra, por lo que, para no interrumpir, la castaña se sentó para esperar al líder de la guardia.

Al término del entrenamiento, el grupo de personas rodeó al vampiro mientras que este daba a conocer los resultados a cada uno.

-Amelie, Briana, Charlotte, Eider, Ela, Emilia, Emine, Fiama, Gala, Ignara, Inary, Jade, Judith, Juno, Kaïe, Liv, Maira, Marie, Martina, Nara, Nahila, Nora, Opal, Oriana, Oseye, Perla, Raina, Sahara, Sigrid, Sophia, Tania, Thalya, Vala, Xanïa, Zamai, Zöe. –Habló Nevra. Ante él se formaron mujeres. –Ustedes tendrán un entrenamiento adicional.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó una de las chicas.

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! –exclamó molesto- mientras yo estaba en coma –exageró- ustedes estaban cómodamente sentadas tomando el sol mientras la guardia Obsidiana ganaba puntos y más puntos.

-¿Y si mejor te invitamos a una reunión privada, Nevi? –habló otra mujer que estaba dentro del grupo.

-¿Una reunión privada? –preguntó el oji gris.

-Claro –susurró sensual la morena- eso compensaría el entrenamiento. –se acercó para acariciarle el pecho. –Entre todas te podríamos dar la atención que mereces. –Al escuchar eso, Karenn entrecerró la mirada para observar fijamente a la chica que tenía su mano puesta encima de su hermano… no le gustaban en absoluto ese tipo de conductas hacia Nevra.

-Sí Nevi… -intervino otra chica- creo que eso sería mucho mejor que el entrenamiento… además a ti te gustan estas cosas y…

-No –sentenció separándose del grupo. -¡Se acabó el puterío! Yo ya no estoy para reuniones privadas. –habló. –Por culpa de la flojera mi guardia va de las últimas. Vamos a empezar a mover el culo como corresponde por una vez en la vida… ¿entendieron? –molestas, las jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza. –las espero aquí a las 14:00 hrs en punto... –suspiró- Además, vengan con algo menos escotado… esto no es un burdel. –les dio la espalda para comenzar a ordenar unos papeles.

-¿Así que se acabó el puterío? –se acercó la castaña mientras las chicas la miraban con evidente envidia.

-Hola preciosa –habló el nocturno- no lo decía por ellas… lo decía por mí.

-¿Así que ya no deben venir con ropa escotada?

-Nop… son las nuevas reglas. Estamos entrenando como para que vengan con esa clase de atuendos… -la miró picarón- tu no primor… usted puede venir como se le plazca –hablaba mientras escribía. –Se acabó el jefe calentón de la guardia Sombra…

-Ya era hora ¿no crees?

-¿Qué haces por estos lugares? –cambió de tema.

-Eres un tirano ¿lo sabías?

-Las mazmorras son el reino de Nevra. –rio. –De hecho –la miró de pies a cabeza- tú estás en mi reino en este momento… -dejó el lápiz sobre los papeles y se acercó peligroso- debería hacer como los reyes de antaño y tenerte como esclava.

-Ni lo sueñes… Leí tu carta… -no le importó si aún había gente mirando.

-¿Y? –la miró con una sonrisa. -¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

A escuchar la última frase dicha por el pelinegro, la oji violeta se paró de puntas para alcanzar los labios del vampiro. Frente a la masa que los veía, Nevra la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más a él y así profundizar el beso.

-¡Por fin se decidió jefe!- gritó un chico al fondo.

-¡No se le vaya a ocurrir soltar a la chica!- gritó otro joven que iba saliendo del lugar.

-Ya era hora de que Nevra dejara de ser mujeriego… Yo sabía que Erika terminaría siendo mi cuñada- se jactaba Karenn frente a un grupo de chicas que miraban tristes y furiosas la escena.

-¡Vayan circulando, no creo que Nevra y Erika necesiten espectadores! –exclamó Chrome mientras miraba a la pareja, al mismo tiempo, al lobo le llegaban muchos recuerdos a la mente, esto incluía la vez que los encontró sobre una cama en Balenvia y como al siguiente día habían aparecido marcas "misteriosas" en el cuello de su amiga.

Ambos seguían besándose sin importar si había gente alrededor.

Todos habían evacuado el lugar cuando la pareja se separó para mirarse a los ojos.

-Entonces… -susurró el oji gris. -¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, sí quiero –sonrió para mirarlo al ojo descubierto.

-No quiero insistir, pero… sabes que eso implica que entiendas que soy un vampiro. –ella lo miró con duda. -No es que vaya a estar coqueteando –se explicó rápidamente- es solo que… ya sabes que mi "condición" me hace ser un bebedor de sangre…

-Lo sé.

-También debes recordar que soy jefe de guardia por lo que soy muy popular. –comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Eso también lo sé.

-Y también debes recordar que a veces debo ir acompañado a misiones… no quiero que pienses que me doy revolcones con mis reclutas. –se rascó la cabeza.

-Pues… yo confío en ti si tu confías en mí… -lo miró con duda- yo quiero que recuerdes que Leiftan es un amigo mío. -Al escuchar eso, el azabache entrecerró los ojos y frunció la mandíbula. –No quiero pienses otra cosa al respecto.

-Pues… trataré de no celar… lo siento, –suspiró- Leiftan me supera… para serte sincero no me gustó saber que te beso –desvió la mirada- tampoco me gustó saber que te manoseó.

-Tú y yo no estábamos juntos…

-Lo sé, pero… él me molesta. Haré lo posible por no sentir celos, te lo prometo. –le besó la frente. –aclaro desde ahora que haré todo lo posible de dejarle en claro que eres mi novia, te lo estoy advirtiendo desde ya. –sonrió.

-Pues… acepto eso, –le devolvió la sonrisa- no seas tan exagerado, tampoco quiero caerle mal.

-Con respecto a eso no te prometo nada. –acarició la espalda de la muchacha- Si estás conmigo y lo veo cerca, no me culpes si me dan ganas de darte amor. –alzó una ceja mientras sonreía malicioso.

-Tonto…

-Lo sé.

-Tienes ojeras… -cambió de tema.

-Recuerda que anoche nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde, de hecho –bostezó- deberías estar dormida.

-Simplemente desperté… ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?

-Nada… -entrelazó su mano con la de ella- tengo esta hora libre hasta después de la hora de almuerzo.

-Entonces debes descansar. –con su mano libre acarició despacio la pequeña ojera que se asomaba por el ojo izquierdo del vampiro.

-Debo ducharme primero…

-¿Te espero en mi habitación?

-Bueno… -caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar al pasillo de la guardia, fue en ese lugar en donde se separaron, él fue hacia las duchas y ella caminó hasta su recamara.

Muy cómodo estaba Shaitán encima de la cama de la pequeña melomantha quien se encontraba explorando en esos momentos. Luego de ordenar un poco se recostó sobre el colchón y comenzó a esperar a Nevra mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. Entre dormida sintió un cálido cuerpo sobre ella, era Nevra quien se estaba acomodando sobre la faelienne.

-Tu sí que sabes pasarte de listo… -murmuró mientras pasaba sus manos por encima del pelo mojado del vampiro para acercarlo a su pecho.

-Si debo desvelarme para que tú me hagas dormir de esta manera, dejaría de dormir todas las noches. –susurró a la vez que se removía por encima del cuerpo de la castaña. Una vez cómodo, pasó sus manos por detrás de la cintura de la faelienne. –si hubiese sabido que ser tu novio tenía ciertos "privilegios" tales como dormir apoyado entre tus pechos… –tomó aire- desde hace mucho tiempo que te lo habría pedido… tienes los mejores cojines de Eldarya. –balbuceo.

-No te acostumbres a estos "cojines". –la chica esperó una respuesta que no llegó, pues el azabache no profirió palabra alguna.

Su cálida y cansada voz fue reemplazada por pequeños ronquidos que divertían enormemente a la chica. En medio de la cama, la oji violeta acarició el pelo ébano del crepuscular, luego movió sus manos hasta la espalda de él donde comenzó a masajear suavemente, como si con ese sutil movimiento él pudiera disfrutar aún más del descanso.

-No… -comenzó a balbucear medio dormido. -Shaitán no. –seguía roncando al compás de su respiración, todo mientras su novia lo miraba divertida. –No Shaitán.

Al escucharlo, el perro que estaba en la habitación se subió a la cama para oler al pelinegro quien lo llamaba en sueños.

-No Shaitán… no te tomes mi sopa. –seguía alegando dormido a la vez que la castaña no podía aguantar la risa.

…

Definitivamente eran las mejores almohadas de todas. El azabache despertó con su cabeza metida entre los pechos de la castaña. Estaba realmente cómodo… demasiado cómodo, sin embargo, había algo externo que estaba comenzando a irrumpir el pleno descanso. Discretamente se movió con el fin de acurrucarse desde otro ángulo, pues el lugar en donde se encontraba estaba un poco húmedo.

-Sé que despertaste… -habló Erika quien aún estaba recostada bajo el cuerpo de él.

-¿Mmm? –se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Qué problema tienes con la comida? –preguntó la faérica- camino a Balenvia, en la carpa, también hablaste de las sopas. –sonrió.

-¿Mmm?

-Debes haber estado muy cansado porque dormiste mucho. –susurró la faelienne mientras acariciaba la cabeza del vampiro.

-Tenía sueño. –susurró encima del pecho de la oji violeta.

-Debes haber estado muy cansado porque roncaste toda la mañana. –sonrió.

-Estás loca amor… yo no ronco.

-Debes haber estado demasiado cansado... –hizo una pausa preparándose mentalmente para evitar reír con lo que diría a continuación- Debes haber estado muy, pero muy cansado como para que hilaras baba mientras dormías. –no aguantó más y comenzó a reír.

-Que mierda… -se levantó para darse cuenta que la polera de la chica estaba completamente baboseada.

-Jajajaja ves jajaja que estabas jaja despierto –la castaña no podía parar reír.

-Ne deberías estar riéndote –molesto se limpió la boca con la manga de su guante.

-Jajaja es imposible no reírse de ti… -corrían lágrimas de sus ojos violeta mientras ella seguía riendo. –jajaja enserio es imposible- habló bajo la mirada molesta del azabache. –Hablas de sopas, roncas y te babeas dormido jajaja –comenzó a reír de nuevo.

Finalmente sonrió, le alegraba saber que él era el motivo de la risa de su chica. Se acercó despacio hasta su rostro para darle pequeños besos mientras ella seguía riendo.

-Un día seré yo quien ría… –suspiró- cuando eso suceda te vas a terminar enojando.

-Lo siento, –trató de ahogar sus risas- es que es muy divertido.

-No lo es…

-Si lo es… ahora te tengo en la palma de mi mano. –la chica sonrió ladina. -¿Qué dirían los demás si supieran que el guapo líder de la guardia Sombra babea mientras duerme?

-No te atreverías… -alzó una ceja.

-Tráeme el almuerzo y quizás no le cuento a tus reclutas que…

-¡Mierda mis reclutas! –se paró de un salto- ¿Qué hora es? –se acercó hasta la mesita para revisar el reloj. -¡Maldita sea es tarde! –comenzó a acicalarse el pelo- debo ir al castigo de las chicas que nombré… deben estar esperándome. Erika me voy. –caminó rápidamente hasta la salida, puso la mano en la perilla hasta que se dio vuelta para cruzarse con la mirada neutra de la faérica. –Lo siento mi amor. –se devolvió- Más tarde nos vemos… -se acercó hasta ella para besarla en los labios. –después seguimos hablando. - volvió a besarla y nuevamente caminó hasta la puerta de madera –Yo ya no alcanzo a comer… ve a almorzar, más tarde nos vemos, te amo. –dicho eso salió precipitadamente de la habitación dejando sola a la castaña que, tal y como había dicho el crepuscular, se levantaría e iría a comer para más tarde ir a clases con Ezarel.

Estaba feliz de poder pasar tiempo con Nevra… estaba contenta de saber que él se estaba tomando las cosas de manera seria.

Quizás recién estaban comenzando, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo al fin resultaría entre los dos.

Ella no podía dejar Eldarya, eso estaba claro. Quizás, aunque fuera precipitado, ella también estaba formando la idea de hacer una familia en ese mundo.

 _ **._._._._._._.**_

Como siempre, dejo este espacio para responder los hermosos review que me dejan :) y que a mí me encanta leer.

 **Jovitha:** ya conozco a 5 chilenas que leen el fic xD

 **x-Claire-x:** La verdad es que Nifa fue crucial para Nevra… ¿Quién será Nifa? Misterios misteriosamente misteriosos xD me dio risa lo del vómito jaja yo sabía que más de alguien estaría comiendo muajaja okno… Nadie te asegura que Nevra no se va a pasar de listo, al menos con Erika, incluso ahora se le va a ver un poco más pervertido xD ya lo verás cuando comience a formular comentarios aún más mordaces que los anteriores… será todo un dolor de cabeza este men. Como entré a clases, no me puedo ir a dormir tan tarde por lo que la inspiración es casi nula. Mucho de lo que escribí lo tuve que borrar porque nada me gustaba :c u.u mi respuesta será corta esta vez porque debo ir a hacer unos deberes xD …

pd. Creo que en mi ciudad estamos demasiado acostumbrados a no tener nieve xD creo que preferiría que nunca nevara, no me gustan para nada estos cambios de clima :c No me molestan los review largos xD de hecho me encantan porque así siento que tengo más relación con el lector jaja chau :)

 **Elenaa:** el men está vivito y coleando xD listo para molestar a Erika.

 **Princesa Kurai:** jajaja al menos ya sabes que las cosas pintan para mejor… por ahora xD mis hormonas también a veces se mandan solas ¬¬ Nevra ya no está en sus andada, creo que en este capítulo lo dejó totalmente claro jaja sobre todo cuando besó a Erika delante de todas xD Lo del adelanto estará pero… no aún, creo que aún falta para eso, te adelanto que prepares tus hormonas porque esas escenas serán tristes :c No me había dado cuenta del n° de capítulos jaja igual gracias xD insisto, aún queda mucho por escribir jaja.

Como siempre gracias por comentar y pues bueno… yo te mandaré a Leiftan y a Valkyon… como soy buena persona los mandaré a los dos 7u7.

 **Richelleee:** muchas muchs gracias :)


	42. Inhibidores de ubicación

_Hola, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. LA verdad es que tuve problemas para poner el título esta ves puesto que no quería ser explícita… no quería darles spoiler en el mismo título así que lo pensé y he aquí el resultado jeje… al leer se darán cuenta que el título salió gracias a papá_ _Ezarel y sus cuentos "infantiles"._

 _Me despido, como siempre gracias por leer y por comentar. Hasta la próxima. ;D_

 _Lean, imaginen y disfruten._

 _ **._._._._._._.**_

 _ **Inhibidores de ubicación**_

Se notaba a kilómetros que Erika era la primera relación seria del vampiro. Era demasiado evidente puesto que muchas conductas del azabache habían cambiado en tan solo cuatro días de noviazgo.

Ezarel y Valkyon se enteraron de que Nevra y Erika estaban juntos gracias a Karenn, ya que, como buena hermana, la adolecente se encargó personalmente de divulgar a los cuatro vientos la gran noticia.

Luego de que el vampiro la dejara sola en la habitación, la faelienne se levantó para ir a comer a la cantina. Por el pasillo de la guardia y por la sala de las puertas, la faérica se cruzó con mucha gente que la observaba descaradamente, en la mayoría de las miradas había explícito un deje de indiferencia total, sobre todo por parte de chicas, que la oji violeta notó como absentas y sombras debido a la insignia que estas llevaban en el hombro. Una vez en la cantina la situación no fue diferente, pues todos los integrantes del C.G, que en ese momento estaban almorzando, se giraron para mirarla, un comportamiento totalmente indiscreto que a la chica le incomodó de sobremanera.

-Erika –llegó alguien detrás de ella- ¿es cierto lo que dicen? –le hablaron.

-¿Katriel? –se giró la castaña- me asustaste.

-Así vi. - sonrió la rubia. -¿Vienes a almorzar? ¿almorzamos juntas?

-Claro que sí. –habló la faérica. –Entonces… ¿qué es lo que dicen de mí?

-Que le echaste el anzuelo al líder de la guardia Sombra.

-¿C…cómo? –la oji violeta se sonrojó.

-Jaja Ay Erika, ¡es normal! –le dio una leve palmada en el hombro- No es un pecado salir con un líder de guardia, es más, ahora eres la envidia de muchas. –sonrió maliciosa.

-¿Por eso es que me miran? –comenzó a sonrojarse más- No quería llamar tanto la atención. –tomó la comida mientras Karuto la miraba con ojos severos.

-Ya llamaste la atención… no te desanimes, si las buitres te molestan me llamas a mí o a dudu y las golpeamos. –rio.

-Esa claramente no sería una buena solución. –sonrió la castaña.

-Lo sé, pero es chistoso que sus esperanzas con Nevra se hayan desvanecido.

-Pues… sí, creo que en parte sí.

-¿Y cómo se porta tu galán? –la obsidiana comenzó a comer mientras que la faelienne aún no tomaba el tenedor.

-Pues… bastante bien. Aunque… -se detuvo a pensar un momento. -la verdad es que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos así que…

-Si se porta mal contigo me dices y yo le doy una patada en el culo.

-Katriel –sonrió la castaña- tú siempre ofreciendo golpes jaja.

-No puedo evitarlo querida mía… si el jefe te hace algo, ten por seguro que su trasero no sobrevivirá a mis patadas… nadie le toca un pelo a mis amigas o amigos. –sonrió- Además, por algo me hicieron tan fortachona.

-Jajaja Eres una matona Katriel.

-Lo sé. –rio. –Somos amigas así que no me lo agradezcas.

-Me alegra ser tu amiga… -se sonrojó. –¿Y Buckie?

-Es una relación libre… -masticó- cuando queremos "jugar" nos juntamos y ya, no hay amor de por medio, aunque… si te soy sincera, es muy guapo… la verdad es que no me enojaría si nos pusiéramos más serios.

-Quizás deberías proponérselo. –sugirió la oji violeta.

-Mmm… no lo sé. –suspiró. –Estos temas no se me dan del todo bien, estamos bien así… No te preocupes por nosotros, preocúpate de ti… de ustedes. –sonrió sincera.

-¿Así que lograste reconciliarte con Nevra? –habló un chico que se sentó al otro lado de la castaña. –Lo siento, –habló con una sonrisa en los labios cuando su amiga lo miró- Karenn anda repartiendo la noticia por todas partes, incluso llegó hasta la enfermería a decirnos.

-Pues… -la faérica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Desde el fondo de su corazón, la oji violeta, quería que las cosas entre ella y Nevra se supieran, pero no a ese punto.

-Es normal Erika… -rio Mathyz.

-No me gusta ser el centro de atención. –murmuró la humana.

-Debes tener en cuenta que los líderes de guardia son gente importante, entonces, al relacionarte con uno de ellos pasas a ser el blanco de muchas miradas.

-Concuerdo con el enfermero –asintió Katriel- ya eras el blanco porque te juntabas mucho con los tres líderes y con Leiftan… además, recuerda que antes de tu llegada, tu príncipe era todo un rompe corazones. –la miró seria- Repito… si las amiguitas de Nevra te molestan –hizo una pausa- me avisas y yo las dejo en su lugar. –Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Bien, gracias Katriel. –la faelienne sonrió y se volvió hacia el enfermero. - ¿Me necesitas para algo? - preguntó amable.

-Sí, venía a entregarte una citación para mañana a las 8:00 hrs, en ayunas. –le entregó un papel. –Eweleïn quiere hacerte unos análisis.

-¿Análisis para qué? –preguntó.

-No lo sé… -mintió.

-Si lo sabes. –la chica, lo miró seria.

-No sé… bueno si sé, pero no te voy a decir. –le mostró la lengua.

-Pesado. –sentenció la oji violeta. –No he tomado desayuno y tampoco he probado bocado de mi comida… ¿podría hacerme hoy el "análisis"?

-Mmm… -la miró con desaprobación- debes comer… pero bueno, aprovechemos que aún no comes, sin embargo, luego de los exámenes vienes a almorzar. Le dejaré la comida a Karuto para que la cuide.

-Lo siento Kat… mañana almorzamos juntas.

-No hay problema. –hizo un ademán amistoso con la mano.

En la enfermería, Eweleïn, procedió a sacarle una muestra de sangre a la joven faérica quien estaba recostada en la camilla sin entender nada.

-¿Por qué me tomas muestras de sangre?

-Son para crear las pastillas que deberás tomar. –contestó concentrada la enfermera.

-¿Pastillas para qué?

-Pfff… -Mathyz se tapó la boca para evitar reír. –Lo siento… -se disculpó.

-¿Qué te causó risa? –preguntó molesta, la castaña.

-Tu ingenuidad. –sonrió burlón.

-¿Mi ingenui…?

-Está listo Erika… ven el día miércoles a buscar tus pastillas.

-Pero yo trabajo aquí, puedes darme los remedios apenas los termines… además, ¿de qué pastillas me están hablando? -inquirió. -¡No estoy entendiendo nada!

-Pásate por aquí el miércoles a las 20:00 hrs, y ven con Nevra… –la peli celeste ignoró la pregunta de la humana- …puedes irte. –señaló mientras ordenaba la muestra de sangre junto a la anamnesis de Erika.

Al ver que ni la enfermera ni el médico respondían a sus preguntas, la castaña salió, no sin antes pellizcarle disimuladamente el brazo a su amigo.

…

Ciertamente, en ese momento la oji violeta pecaba de inocencia, sin embargo, Nevra no lo hacía. Atento y abierto de mente, como siempre, captó de inmediato que tipo de pastillas eran las que le darían a Erika cuando la chica se lo contó esa misma tarde.

-¿Para qué crees que sean? –lo miro atenta- No me siento enferma como para que me estén dando remedios.

El oji gris alzó una ceja para luego comenzar a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes tú también? –lo miró enfadada. Levemente comenzó a empujarlo de la silla para separarlo de ella.

-Jajaja eres graciosa primor. –se rio el azabache.

-Aun no entiendo cuál es el chiste. –volvió a tratar de apartarlo, sin embargo, él se encargada de seguir sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-Está muy claro todo, sobre todo con esa citación que me hicieron a mí también. –la besó en la mejilla.

-No… -comenzó a pensar- no entiendo.

-¡Oye Ezarel!... -llamó a su amigo quien iba con una bandeja hacia la mesa donde estaba la pareja.

-Dime. –el elfo se acomodó en el asiento y comenzó a comer.

-Adivina. –sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras miraba a Ezarel y a Valkyon, este último también se iba incorporando a la mesa. –Adivinen…

-¿Qué adivinamos? –habló el alquimista.

-A tu noviecita se le ocurrió citar a Erika a la enfermería. –habló Nevra.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó preocupado el grisáceo.

-¡No es mi novia! –se defendió el elfo mientras miraba a Erika. –En fin… ¿para que la citó?

-Le van a dar pastillas… -se rio el vampiro.

Ambos líderes se atragantaron con la comida y comenzaron a toser.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Valkyon mientras seguía tosiendo.

-"Es mejor prevenir que curar"…Eweleïn siempre dice eso. –Ezarel tomó un trago de agua.

-Lo peor es que mi socia –el pelinegro apuntó a Erika quien lo miraba molesta- no sabe para qué… jajaja no sabe… jaja no sabe para qué son las pastillas. –empezó a reír mientras sus amigos lo imitaban.

El trío estuvo riéndose por mucho rato, incluso Valkyon a quien siempre se le veía apático ante las situaciones inmaduras de las cuales a sus dos amigos les encantaba reír. Por otro lado, la humana se debatía internamente entre quedarse a seguir soportando las burlas o irse a su cama.

-Ezarel –habló entre risas, el moreno- ¿por qué no le cuentas uno de tus cuentos a Erika?

-Ya voy… –el elfo se limpió una lagrima- ya voy… espero que la estupidez de esta chica no sea contagiosa jajaja.

-No sé qué es tan gracioso, enserio. –la castaña se cruzó de brazos, le quedaba muy poca paciencia para irse y dejar solos al trío de líderes, lamentablemente no podía marcharse puesto que Nevra la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura.

-Bueno. –Ezarel se limpió las lágrimas. –Las pastillas son inhibidores de ubicación.

-¿Cómo eso? –preguntó la castaña.

-Simple… -sonrió burlón- mira, ¿conoces las cigüeñas?... aquí no hay, pero son muy populares en los cuentos infantiles.

-Sí, si las conozco.

-Bueno mira, antes de que Nevra, "la abeja", sacuda el culo para darte polen a ti, tú te tomas una de esas pastillas y la cigüeña no te viene a traer el encargo con patas… las pastillas sirven para que la cigüeña se pierda. –sonrió.

-Idiotas –se sonrojó- solo debían decirme que eran anticonceptivos.

-Yo en lo personal prefiero la historia de la abeja, el polen y la cigüeña. –habló entre risas, el azabache. –es más didáctica.

-Idiota.

-Lo bueno es que estoy yo para explicarle las cosas a Erika y a Nevra. –habló el peli azul. –Imagínate, yayo Valkyon, si yo no estuviera aquí para contarle mis cuentos a estos dos –alardeó. De pronto los miró serio. -No se les vaya a ocurrir jugar a la abeja… jueguen a eso después de que les entreguen los inhibidores de ubicación. –miró a la pareja.

-No sé si podremos aguantar. –sonrió ladino, el vampiro, a la vez que se echaba el pelo hacia atrás. –Es que como desde hoy comienzo a dormir nuevamente en la habitación de Erika…

-¿Cómo que vas a dormir en mi cuarto? –la faelienne lo encaró.

-Pero si estamos juntos mi amor…

-No, olvídalo… te esperas.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque yo quiero esperar. –sentenció finalmente.

Debido al cansancio, ambos se despidieron del peli azul y del grisáceo, y juntos caminaron de la mano hasta las habitaciones. Por el camino, todos los que pasaban frente a la pareja miraban perplejos la escena, pues nadie nunca había visto al coqueto vampiro tomado de la mano con una chica.

-¿Podemos dormir juntos? –preguntó el crepuscular. Su voz no tenía aquel tono picarón que tanto lo caracterizaba, al contrario. Al escucharlo, ella lo miró indecisa. –Solo quiero recordar lo que sentía cada vez que dormíamos juntos. –murmuró.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la habitación del vampiro.

-Mmm… no lo sé. Si quieres podemos quedarnos despiertos y conversar un rato. -lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo las pijamadas que hace mi hermana junto a Alajea?

-Jaja si, podrías pedirle a Karenn que te preste sus pinta uñas.

-Ya te gustaría pintarme las uñas. –negó a la vez que sonreía. –Pasemos a mi habitación entonces…

-No. –la castaña se cruzó de brazos. –la última vez que estuve ahí una chica se caló al cuarto.

-Ya no lo harán más... –se acercó para besarle la mejilla. –Confía en mí. –Tomó a la faérica del brazo y la entró a su gótica habitación. Ambos se deslizaron en la penumbra de aquel cuarto clásico. Detrás de ella, el nocturno procedió a cerrar la puerta, la trancó y dejó la llave en un clavo alto.

-¡Oye! –la chica se volvió.

-Ser mi novia tiene sus reglas, muñeca. –sonrió ladino. –Primera regla: No te dejes llevar por las bellas palabras de un pervertido.

-¡Déjame salir! –la oji violeta se cruzó de brazos.

-Olvídalo, –se quejó- me costó demasiado encerrarte aquí para dejarte salir así de fácil.

Comenzó a caminar lento hacia ella a la vez que ella daba pasos lentos hacia atrás. Su mirada era similar a la de un animal nocturno, un animal que acechaba a su presa desde la oscuridad. Su ojo brillaba intensamente mientras que, gracias al juego de luces y sombras que ejercía la noche en el cuerpo de él, su silueta se percibía de una manera muy distinta. En ese instante él era comparable con un depredador.

-De esta no te escapas, ratoncita. –murmuró con una voz sensual, casi hipnótica.

El cuerpo de la faelienne se crispaba al sentir la cercanía del nocturno. Lo único tangible era el armario rojo que chocaba con la espalda de la chica, todo mientras el azabache seguía acercándose.

-Nev… -habló temblorosa. –quiero irme a mi habitación.

-Te aburrirías allá. –se relamió.

-Es… estoy un poco cansada… -lo miró nerviosa, poco a poco iba sintiendo como él la acorralaba

-No te preocupes, mi amor... –alzó sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza de la mujer para pegarlos a la puerta del armario. -conmigo no tendrás sueño, esa es la segunda regla. –susurró con voz grave en la oreja de la faelienne.

La sintió nerviosa y eso hizo que él siguiera jugando con la oji violeta. Movió su nariz hasta la entrada del cuello de la castaña, ahí se detuvo para posar sus labios en tiernos y lentos besos. Cambió la posición de sus manos para dejarlas, con firmeza, sobre las caderas de la faelienne. Poco a poco se acercó aún más a ella mientras que su lengua se movía, de manera prodigiosa, en el cuello de la mujer. Supo que la castaña estaba disfrutando esas caricias cuando sintió la mano de la chica revolver su pelo ébano.

-Eres una salvaje… -susurró en el oído de la muchacha.

-Yo no… -comenzó a formular palabras para responderle, sin embargo, antes de que ella terminara de hablar él acaparó sus labios en un beso. Como acto reflejo y con ayuda del gran armario detrás de ellos, se apegó más a ella a la vez que enterraba sus dedos en las caderas de la castaña.

Sus lenguas chocaban y danzaban ansiosas mientras la oscuridad del hogar los abrazaba a ambos. Optó por separarse un momento de ella, corrió sus labios hasta la comisura inferior de los labios de la faelienne para terminar besando y mordisqueando despacio.

-Dijiste que… -disimuladamente tomó aire. –dijiste que nadie entraría…

-Mandé a que cambiaran la cerradura de mi habitación. –se separó de la humana.

-Ya era hora… -murmuró- todas se metían a tu cuarto.

-¿Algún problema con eso? –sonrió con burla.

-No, para nada. -ironizó.

-La verdad es que sí, ya era hora. –se metió una mano en el cinturón para sacar una llave. –Ten… guárdala. –dejó la llave en la palma de la mano de Erika.

-¿Y esta llave?

-Es la de mi habitación… puedes entrar cuando quieras.

-¿Para qué querré entrar a tu cuarto? –ató la llave al lado de la llave de su habitación.

-Para pervertirme cuando duerma. –se acicaló el pelo.

-¿Pervertirte?, ¿yo?... pfff. Como si me dieran ganas de pervertirte mientras babeas en los cojines.

-Eran babas de amor… -rodó los ojos- Entonces… ¿dormirás aquí esta noche?

-Mmm… bueno. Déjame ir a buscar mi ropa para dormir. –se separó de él para comenzar a caminar hasta la puerta cuando de pronto su compañero la tomó de la mano.

-No es necesario que vayas a buscar algo para dormir, primor. Anoche cuando fui a tu habitación recogí ropa para cuando vinieras a dormir conmigo… -sonrió ladino-… no me lo agradezcas. –de un cajón sacó el conjunto de lencería que Ezarel le había regalado hace mucho tiempo. –Te puedes poner eso para dormir, si te da frío te pones esto. –dejó la liga, que él había comprado, encima de las manos de la faérica.

-Idiota…

-Si te da más frío no dudes en decirme que te abrace para darte un poquito de calor. Te puedes vestir aquí, yo cerraré los ojos para que tengas más privacidad. –cerró los párpados mientras curvaba los labios en una sonrisa malévola. –Adelante primor, con confianza. –De pronto sintió la tranca de la puerta, y un segundo después la faelienne ya no estaba en el cuarto.

-Creo que se fue… -susurró Nevra mientras miraba a su familiar quien recién iba llegando a la habitación.

Ejem… bueno, como iba diciendo en un principio…

Se notaba a grandes kilómetros que Erika era la primera pareja del vampiro. Eran demasiado evidente algunas conductas terriblemente bipolares que adoptaba el azabache en una milésima de segundos. Por un lado, él podía ser amoroso, meloso y cursi, algo muy atípico de la raza de los vampiros, pero muy común en la raza de los mismos cuando estos se enamoraban, porque a pesar de que ellos eran caracterizados como seductores de primera, cuando el amor llegaba al corazón de estos, podían definirse como seres fieles y leales a su otra mitad; Por otro lado, en la mitad de la misma milésima de segundo, el azabache podía cambiar para ser molestoso y bribón, regalando sonrisas ladinas y atiborradas de contenido lleno de indirectas en el doble sentido de la palabra.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que habían comenzado a tener algo serio, dentro de esos días Eweleïn le había tomado análisis de sangre a la faelienne para así poder hacer pastillas anticonceptivas que se adecuaran al organismo de la chica.

-Yo no sé para qué pediste pastillas…

-Yo no las pedí. –lo miró molesta.

-El miércoles estaré ocupado a esa hora –se rascó la cabeza.

-¿No me acompañarás a retirarlas?

-Pero si ya sé cuál es el sermón que nos tiene preparado Eweleïn.

-¡Pero eres mi pareja!

-Pero tengo responsabilidades mucho más impor… soy líder de guardia y debo velar por la seguridad de todos. No puedo acompañarte.

-Tú no cambias… -murmuró, la chica, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Sí cambié! … lo he hecho. –asustado la tomó por los hombros. –No quiero que discutamos, solucionemos esto. Oye mírame, –la buscó con la mirada- mírame, -reiteró hasta que ella posó sus ojos violeta en el ojo gris descubierto del pelinegro- hablaré con Eweleïn para que nos cambie la hora, sabes muy bien que no le gusta que lleguemos atrasados a sus consultas. De verdad, una discusión no nos va a llevar a nada… ambos lo sabemos. –apegó su frente a la de la chica. –Te avisaré la hora para que vayamos juntos ¿sí?

-Si. –susurró.

-Eres importante, pero las reuniones de la guardia competen a todos los que vivimos aquí, incluyéndote a ti.

-Lo sé… -lo abrazó.

-Además… no se para que te urge tanto ir a retirar esos dichosos inhibidores… ni me dejas tocarte. –hizo un puchero.

-Me estas tocando. –le tiró un mechón de pelo.

-Pesada. Entonces… más tarde iré a hablar con Eweleïn y en la noche te aviso cuando debemos ir juntos a la enfermería. – se alejó para tomarle la mano.

Ambos habían estado paseando por los jardines de la ciudad de Eel, para cuando la hora de almuerzo terminó, la faelienne y el vampiro se encaminaron hasta el cuartel para comenzar con las actividades de cada uno. Una vez en la sala de las puertas procedieron a despedirse, sin embargo, de pronto el vampiro la tomó de la cara y la acercó bruscamente para dejarle un sonoro beso. Sin importar si había gente, el azabache movió sus labios en función a los labios de ella, era un beso deseoso, un beso que solo se daban en el silencio de una habitación.

Al separarse, él sonrió triunfal mientras miraba por encima de la cabeza de la castaña.

-¿Pasa algo? –susurró, la chica, mientras seguía apegada al cuerpo de Nevra.

-Si… -se acercó al oído de la faérica. –pasa que Leiftan ya sabe que eres mía.

Esa misma tarde, el vampiro, fue a hablar con Eweleïn acerca del cambio de hora de la citación que les había hecho a Erika y a Nevra. Al terminar de hablar con la enfermera caminó hasta su cuarto para buscar ropa e ir a bañarse, al menos esa era su intención hasta que se cruzó con la humana.

-Estoy cansado… -se quejó delante de la faérica. –¿Me acompañas a descansar? –la miró suplicante.

-Pues…

-Por favor… tu macho ha tenido un largo día de entrenamiento… mínimo merezco un poco de tu atención.

-Mmm…bueno. –terminó por decir, la faelienne.

-Eres mi cielo, Erika. –el azabache abrió la puerta de su habitación esperando a que ella entrara primero, lo que así fue.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, el pelinegro, procedió a trancar la puerta y a dejar la llave encima de un clavo alto.

-Usted no aprende ¿verdad?… -sonrió para luego, de un tirón, quitarle la llave a la oji violeta.

-¡Oye! –frunció el ceño. –¡Dame mis llaves y abre la puerta!

-Regla número uno… -se guardó la llave en el cinturón. – No creas las bellas palabras de un pervertido. –sonrió ladino mientras se acercaba a la boca de la faelienne. –De esta no te escapas. –murmuró para atrapar sus labios.

 **._._._._._._.**

 **Richelleee:** Muchas gracias C: me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n

 **Elenaa:** jajaja que bueno que el capítulo te haya hecho feliz, querida. n.n

 **Princesa Kurai:** jeje si… 7w7 entiendo que hayas estado ocupada (la mujer suertuda esta jaja) Y bueno, sí, muchas cosas han cambiado y van a cambiar puesto que el vampiro por fin se decidió (por finnn!) Chrome jamás olvidará el trauma por el que le hicieron pasar Nevra y Erika, aunque eso le pasa por meterse a las habitaciones sin permiso jaja. Gracias por seguir comentando y de nada xD yo seguiré aquí escribiendo c:

 **x-Claire-x:** Así como ellos esperaron semanas el beso, tú llevabas capítulos esperando leer el beso, yo esperaba capítulos escribir el beso xD que cosas no… a mí también me gustó la respuesta de Nevra jaja creo que con eso se resumía todo el capítulo anterior, pero para que dejarlo hasta ahí, mejor le meto más y más salseo jaja con respecto al salseo… ejem –se aclara la garganta- este tipo sobrepasa los límites de perversión, es igual a Ezarel solo que Ezarel lo disfraza contando cuentos jaja. Karenn también estaba esperando el momento para que se acabara el puterío de su hermano en la guardia jeje, no te imaginas todo lo que ha tenido que discutir con él para que se comporte, con respecto a Chrome, ese niño no volverá a entrar sin permiso a una habitación, a menos que necesite hacerlo 7w7 –se calla para no dar más spoiler-. En un comentario ya lo he dicho antes xD Nevra es todo un Don Juan, excepto cuando duerme jaja ahí sale todo el Nevra que no puede aparentar dormido jaja Bueno, para finalizar, decirte que desde ya empezó Nevra modo pervertido jaja yo ya lo vengo anunciando antelación jaja te recomiendo sacar las palomitas (o como se dice en mi ciudad, las "cabritas") y sentarte cómodamente para ver el mundo arder xD (literalmente arder… Nevra ha demostrado una vez más ser un calien…) En fin jaja gracias por comentar, espero que este cap te haya gustado c:


	43. Confianza

_Hola, como siempre, aquí les dejo el capítulo de esta semana._

 _Antes de que comiencen a leer el capítulo debo decirles algo muy importante, he estado pensando últimamente y he decidido, con el dolor de mi alma, darle en este capítulo un final al fanfic puesto que he estado muy ocupada y el poco tiempo que me queda quiero dejarlo para mi familia y mi novio, lo siento, enserio lo siento mucho, no se imaginan cuanto me gustaba escribir para ustedes y les apuesto que se creyeron lo anterior equis de, solo bromeaba, en cierta parte, la verdad es que he decidido parar unos días, tomarme unas semanitas para descansar, la próxima semana tengo que realizar un informe diagnóstico y dos informes de otra cosa, quiero tener tiempo para la u, para mí, para mi novio y para los sims, además tengo muchas ideas que debo ordenar, estamos en la segunda mitad de la segunda temporada y no quiero llegar a "lanzarme"._

 _Pd. Me acabo de obsesionar con una mini serie de caricatura xD se llama "Más allá del jardín", la vi y realmente me pareció increíble, es de estas series que tiene un trasfondo rebuscado, pero a la vez maravilloso. No tiene nada que ver con el fic, solo quería desahogarme y contarles el vacío existencial que me dejó la serie xD_

 _ **Disfruten la lectura y recuerden comentar, yo no vivo del aire :v okno**_

 _Muchas gracias a las personas que comentan el fic, realmente valoro cada review que me dejan c:_

 _ **Princesa Kurai:**_ _La verdad es que Eweleïn no se habría cortado, pero era más entretenido reírse de la pobre faelienne jaja. Escenas salceantes aún quedan y muchas, ambas, o mejor dicho, tod s leímos que en esta temporada, Nevra, sería un pervertido… así que el futuro de Nevrita y Erika Junior no se verán comprometidos por unas simples pastillas, al contrario. 7w7._

 _Bueno xD te dejo para que vayas a consolar al rubio y sexy de Leiftan (que odie a Leiftan no significa que no lo encuentre setsi 7u7) Hasta pronto :D_

 _ **x-Claire-x:**_ _Con respecto a los inhibidores de ubicación, agradezcamos que en Eldarya no hay GPS porque si no las pastillas no le habrían servido a Ezarel y a Ewe, si fuera el caso, el elfo no estaría haciéndose el chistoso jaja estaría cambiando pañales xD_

 _Un bozal, una correa y un cinturón más fuerte (lo del cinturón lo verás en este cap xD) habrá que comprarle a Nevra mira que le nombraron las pastillas y el wey ya está que corta las huinchas por hacer a Nevrita y a Erika Junior, solo espero que los niños no salgan igual de molestosos que el padre y que el tío Ezarel xD (bueno, si es que llegan a haber niños…)_

 _Creo que las reglas le dan más salceo a la situación y créeme que el men acaba de inventar otra regla que, como las anteriores, solo le benefician a él… bueno, la verdad es que, si yo estuviera en la posición de Erika, aprovecharía jaja ni tonta xD_

 _Maldita sea la vez que dije que me gustaba destruir teorías D: solo díganmelas y yo tratare de no destruirlas de inmediato… trataré. En fin, con lo de Chrome no hay que comerse la cabeza xD lo aclaro, he pensado en subir una especie spin-off algo parecido al capítulo de Eldarya "El efecto monchón" pero vista desde otro foco, algo más chistoso, no me considero alguien graciosa, pero me gustaría intentarlo jaja. En resumen, acabo de destruir una teoría loca de Chrome xD_

 _Dicho todo esto, me despido c: hasta pronto._

 _ **Richelleee:**_ _Gracias :) me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya parecido gracioso el cap, espero que este te guste c:_

 _ **Elenaa:**_ _Gracias C: que gusto que te haya dado risa el cap… espero que este te guste._

 _ **Elisa:**_ _Gracias y de nada xD me alegra que el cap te gustara c:_

 _ **._._._._._._.**_

 _ **Confianza**_

Era un frasco de vidrio con pequeñas píldoras celeste, un pequeño frasco que se encontraba encima de la mesita de su habitación. Su mente divagaba mientras que, embelesada, observaba el contenedor de vidrio en el que reposaban las pastillas que quizás un día utilizaría con él.

Ese mismo día miércoles a las 9 de la noche, después de la reunión de Nevra, la pareja caminó hasta la enfermería en donde Eweleïn los estaba esperando frente al escritorio. La enfermera se detuvo en explicaciones tales como, la utilización de las pastillas y las consecuencias de un embarazo no deseado, sobre todo si este se trataba de la unión con un vampiro, al parecer, la raza de Nevra hacía de un embarazo y de la maternidad algo más caótico de lo normal.

La joven peli celeste se deshizo en explicaciones que, la castaña, ya sabía de antemano, sin embargo, la humana no pudo evitar avergonzarse frente a la sonrisa burlona que Nevra llevaba en el rostro ante las palabras tan explícitas de la doctora.

Finalmente, después de aquella charla, tanto el crepuscular como la terrícola, caminaron hasta la cantina para comer y conversar un poco.

Esa noche no fue él quien le pidió a la oji violeta dormir juntos, al contrario, fue ella quien insinuó querer dormir al lado del vampiro. Por supuesto, el nocturno no se hizo de rogar, la siguió hasta la habitación en donde ambos entraron para descansar.

Era en ese momento en el que ella miraba el frasco mientras pensaba en las horas pasadas, en los pequeños instantes del presente y en lo venidero del futuro. Acostada de lado sintió un brazo recorrer su vientre, era Nevra quien, dormido, movía sus manos en una caricia inconsciente.

Sintiendo la respiración profunda de su compañero, apoyó sus manos encima de las manos del crepuscular y se apegó aún más al cuerpo del vampiro para al fin poder conciliar el sueño.

…

Las cosas estaban muy bien, demasiado bien. Seguía teniendo clases con Ezarel, quien, en ese momento, le estaba enseñando a crear múltiples pociones con todas las plantas vistas y aprendidas. De vez en cuando, el elfo, no podía evitar soltar comentarios para molestar a la faelienne…

-¡Así no se mezcla! –la miró molesto. –Recuerda que debes hacerlo con más cuidado…

-Trato de recordarlo… -empezó a mover delicadamente la cuchara dentro de la poción.

-Solo hazlo, las enfermeras no pueden "tratar de recordarlo".

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-¡Ezarel! –Nevra entró a la sala de alquimia- ¿Buscaste las cosas que te…? Hola preciosa –sonrió galán.

-¡No interrumpas a Erika! –el alquimista se acercó al vampiro.

Ninguno de los dos sabía actuar, cada vez que el crepuscular se acercaba a la sala de alquimia, se excusaba diciendo frases a la mitad para luego mirarla y molestarla, por otro lado, Ezarel no se salvaba, es más, hacía cualquier tipo de preguntas incómodas que motivaban a su amigo a quedarse para seguir con el juego.

-Lo siento… no sabía que estaba ocupada. –el oji gris se acicaló el pelo.

-La verdad es que tan ocupada no estaba. –Diciendo esa frase, la faérica se daba por enterada de que el "juego" entre los dos líderes había comenzado. –Se la pasa haciendo mal las cosas.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?

-¿Aparte de existir? –Ezarel levantó una ceja. –Hace todo mal, repite mal los hechizos y mezcla mal los componentes porque se la pasa suspirando.

-Normal… -sonrió satisfactoriamente. –a todas les saco más de un suspiro.

-No me contaste como te fue con el "traje"… -el alquimista se ubicó cerca de Erika para mirarla de reojo.

-Se lo quiere poner todos los días, -el crepuscular dio un suspiro- pero yo le digo que no, que se calme. –comenzó a sonreír. –O sea, sé que soy irresistible, pero sabe que la lencería bonita debe esperar… ¿cierto Erika?

-Ezarel, -la chica ignoró al vampiro- ¿está bien así, la mezcla?

-Ahora me ignora, pero en la noche se la pasa acosándome. –murmuró el nocturno.

La chica rodó los ojos

-Ahora se hace la remilgada. –espetó el elfo- Yo te dije que era puerca, te lo advertí.

-El daño ya está hecho. –negó aparentando tristeza. –No me imaginé que detrás de esa carita de ángel había una chica salvaje. –comenzó a reír.

-Y yo no me imaginé que detrás de esa cara de galán se escondía un hombre mandoneado. –habló molesta, la castaña. Al escucharla, las risas del vampiro se apagaron a la vez que su amigo comenzaba a reír.

-Yo no me someto ante una mujer. –sentenció.

-Sometido y perdedor, por más que trates, tu guardia no está a la altura de la guardia Obsidiana…

-¡No se puede hablar contigo! –el azabache salió molesto de la sala.

-Jaja… Erika… los trapitos sucios se lavan en la casa jaja. –comentó entre risas, el oji verde.

-Nevra está acostumbrado a tender algunos "trapos" al sol.

-Le tocaste la fibra sensible… el nervio de la competitividad.

-¿Crees que me pasé? –preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

-No jaja, al contrario, se lo merecía.

Pensando en la deuda que tenía que saldar, comenzó, después de las clases de Ezarel, una búsqueda para encontrar a su novio molesto. Caminó por todos los lugares de Eel en donde se podía encontrar su amigo, a excepción de una parte. De su pantalón, sacó la llave que Nevra le había dado días atrás, y con determinación absoluta se movió hasta la habitación del azabache para finalmente encontrarlo, muy cómodamente, encima de la cama.

-¿Necesita algo, doña perfecta? –murmuró mientras aparentaba estar concentrado en una lectura.

-Sí, necesito estar un rato con mi vampiro.

-Deberías ir a buscar uno que no sea un perdedor. –sentenció.

-¿Se enojó el niño? –lo molestó.

-No.

-¿Quieres un abrazo mío? –cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó decidida hasta él.

-No.

-Pero yo quiero abrazarte. –se acercó más hasta él para recostarse a su lado. Con dulzura tomó una de las manos del crepuscular, con las que sostenía el informe, para dejarla encima de la cama, en ese momento ella se recostó encima del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro. –Me puedes abrazar si quieres. –lo miró con una sonrisa tierna.

-Estoy ocupado.

-¿Qué lees?

-Un dossier de la guardia Brillante.

-Te ayudo a …

-No.

-Nev…

-No. –Sentenció.

-¿Por qué no? –habló con suavidad… realmente sí había tocado el nervio sensible de su novio.

-Porque no estás en la guardia Brillante.

-Pero otras veces me has contado cosas de la guardia Brillante entonces pensé que…

-Pensaste mal.

-¿Estás molesto?

-No… ¿Cómo crees? –ironizó.

-Eres tan infantil. –estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla del crepuscular. –Tú empezaste.

-¿Y por eso me tienes que tratar de inútil?

-Pero nunca te traté de inútil…

-¿Te puedes ir? Necesito leer esto y tú no estás dejando concentrarme.

-¿Para dónde quieres que me vaya? –lo miró seria.

-No sé, pues… haz lo que se te dé la gana. –susurró molesto.

-Bien, -se enderezó- creo que iré a buscar a alguien para hablar un rato. –se despegó del cuerpo de Nevra y se levantó de la cama. -¿Crees que Leiftan esté desocupado? Necesito hablar con él. –Se arregló el pelo.

-No, mejor quédate aquí. –dejó rápidamente el informe encima de la cama y se levantó para cruzarse frente a la puerta.

-Pero si me acabas de decir que me vaya. –trató de salir. –¿Podrías correrte para que yo pueda a ir a buscar otras cosas que hacer?

-Quédate aquí, mujer. –se acercó para rodearla con los brazos.

-Eres tan bipolar. –lo criticó.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad no te puedo dar información sobre la guardia Brillante. –la miró con tristeza.

-¿Y por eso debes enojarte conmigo y correrme del cuarto?

-Ño. –Hizo un puchero. –Lo shiento.

-Supongo que quieres que te perdone. –divertida levantó una ceja.

-Shi. –se apegó más.

-Haz méritos y quizás considere perdonarte.

-Te amo…

-Eso no basta… sabes que no basta.

-Lo sé… hoy me pasé contigo… disculpa. ¿Te quieres quedar a mi lado mientras yo leo el informe?

-Mmm...

-No se haga de rogar… –el vampiro la tomó de la cintura- cierre los ojos y déjese querer. –se acercó de a poco a la oreja de la castaña donde mordió con cariño.

-Bien… -sonrió- me convenció, "el señorito".

-Quédese aquí mientras su papi lee… -sonrió ladino mientras caminaba hasta la cama para acostarse. –Venga pues… -golpeó la cama hasta ver a la chica acercarse.

-Entonces… -se acurrucó entre sus brazos- ¿qué lees?

-Algo que tú no puedes leer. –la miró para besarla. –Es el informe de la siguiente misión.

-¿Una misión?

-Sí… retomaré las misiones a las que iba antes de que me atacara el Fenrisulfr. –habló serio.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Me iré del C.G otra vez.

-¡¿Solo?!

-No… iré con alguien.

-¡¿Con quién?!

-Estoy pensándolo aún, pero lo más probable es que vaya con Moyra.

-Ella no es de la guardia Brillante, ¿por qué ella puede saber acerca de las misiones?

-Erika no empecemos… -le rogó. –por favor. Me pediste que confiara en ti y es lo que estoy haciendo, sin embargo, estos documentos que estoy leyendo le competen a la guardia Brillante y a los que participamos en la misión. No creas que Moyra debe leer todo esto, al contrario, ella solo debe saber el 10% de toda la información. Si quieres explicaciones, pídeselas a Miiko.

-Lo siento. –suspiró resignada.

-No seas tan curiosa, la curiosidad mató al Maülix.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijeron? –acercó su mano para sacarle un mechón de pelo ébano del rostro.

-Hace unas horas, te lo iba a decir mientras tú estabas en la sala de alquimia. –sonrió ante el gesto de la castaña.

-¿Cuándo te dije que la guardia Sombra estaba por debajo de mi guardia? –empezó a reír al ver, de pronto, la cara seria del oji gris. –tercera regla: no molestes si no quieres ser molestado.

-¿Desde cuándo comenzó a poner reglas usted?, ¿quién le dio permiso? –dejó el texto a un lado y se subió sobre la castaña para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

…

 _ **Erika**_

Después de aquella guerra de cosquillas me fui de la habitación para cumplir con mis obligaciones en la enfermería. Busqué de inmediato a Mathyz, era con él con quién pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el lugar de trabajo. Caminé por las instalaciones hasta que por fin lo vi en el laboratorio.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté curiosa.

-Creo pastillas suplementarias. –habló mientras miraba un tubo de ensayo. –Son para tu novio. –añadió.- Se toma una en la mañana, otra en la tarde y otra en la noche, y eso sacia su sed de sangre.

-¿De verdad crees que esas pastillas calmarán su sed? –me atreví a preguntar, la verdad es que era bastante escéptica con respecto a esa forma de alimentación.

-Claro que no, sin embargo, él insistió. –contuvo la risa- Al parecer eres una pequeña celosa.

-Yo le mencioné el hecho de que no me molestaba que mordiera chicas, lo que sí me molesta es que coqueteé para conseguir morderlas. –me crucé de brazos- Además, él mencionó que aquí podía conseguir sangre.

-Sí, pero se va de viaje por lo que depende de estas pastillas. Eso no disminuye la alta probabilidad de que muerda a su compañera por el camino, pero él quiere evitar esa posibilidad.

-¿Siempre lleva pastillas?

-No, las empezó a usar un poco después de que llegaste tú a Eldarya. –me miró serio. –No le digas que yo te conté, no te imaginas la vergüenza que le da llevar estas pastillas a las misiones.

-¿No es muy común que los vampiros pidan pastillas?

-Aunque no lo creas es bastante común en los vampiros, no obstante, no es propio de ellos que hablen acerca de la utilización de este tipo de medicamentos que no solo se limitan a pastillas, también se pueden crear jugos o jarabes, etc.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mal visto por sus pares lo que genera motivo de vergüenza para quien utiliza los suplementos alimenticios.

-¿Te podría ayudar?- Al escuchar a mi amigo se me ocurrió una gran idea…

-Prefiero que no, estás recién aprendiendo a hacer pociones, sin embargo, podrías traerme hojas de _Galathea._

-Claro que sí. –sonreí entusiasmada.

Corrí hacia las mazmorras en donde me crucé con un grupo de chicas de la guardia Sombra. Al verme, una de ellas me empujó. Ambas nos miramos atentas.

-¿Qué hace la perra de Nevra por estos lugares?

-Nada que a ti te importe. –respondí seria. Entre las chicas divisé a Moyra quien miraba incómoda la escena.

-La perra del C.G, mejor dicho. A veces es Valkyon, otras veces es Ezarel, Leiftan… el chico enfermero también… -habló otra chica. –Enserio niña… cálmate un poco.

-La verdad es que no quiero problemas, -decidí ceder y así evitar los inconvenientes- yo solo venía a…

-Sophia, ¿no crees que esta niña tiene el pelo un poco sucio?

-Sí, –respondió la susodicha. -quizás un corte de pelo no le vendría mal… -agarró fuerte mi cabello.

-¡No, para! –exclamé, todas se reían a mi alrededor.

-¡Rápido, córtale el pelo! –murmuró una mientras yo veía como esta le pasaba un puñal a la guardiana que sostenía mi cabello.

-¿Sabías que la poción que hace crecer el pelo no actúa en las personas calvas? –me susurró al oído.

-¡Det…! –grité, pero fui interrumpida por una voz que me parecía extrañamente familiar.

-¡Detente! ¿Estás loca, Sophia? –Moyra se acercó para quitarle el cuchillo a su compañera.

-No me digas que te ablandaste… tú eras la que más odiaba a esta niña. –la guardiana aún sostenía fuertemente mi cabello.

-Sí, pero imagínate el escándalo que haría Nevra si supiera lo que estás a punto de hacer. Nos echarían de una patada de la guardia, ¿es eso lo que quieres acaso?

-No…

-¡Entonces piensa un poco! –Moyra tomó a la morena del hombro y la separó de mí. –Dejemos a esta chica sola, no quiero hacerme responsable si algo le pasa aquí abajo. Que otra se encargue de ella, ¡vámonos!

Dicho eso, el grupo completo comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras yo acariciaba mi cabeza. Con miedo, decidí tomar lo que se me había pedido para alejarme rápidamente del lugar. Estaba decidida a no aparecerme más por ahí, a menos que fuera acompañada. Al devolverme, vi a Moyra quien me vigilaba de lejos. Al parecer, su intervención me había salvado el pellejo… por ahora.

Le llevé todo a Mathyz mientras que este hacía los suplementos alimenticios. Al final del turno me ofrecí a llevarle el "medicamento" a Nevra, a pesar de que Math se reusó al principio, luego me dejó llevárselos con la condición de que se los entregara de inmediato.

Al llegar a su habitación me acerqué hasta el bolso de viaje de Nevra y dejé, encima de su cama, los frascos de pastilla. Luego abrí el bolso y dejé una carta en el fondo de este, mi objetivo era que él, como una sorpresa, la leyera durante la misión. Felizmente retrocedí, pero cuando estuve a punto de irme, pasé cerca del velador que por desgracia tenía el informe de misión que sin que sin querer moví de lugar. Como no quería llamar la atención, decidí mover un poco el dossier a como estaba antes.

" **Informe de misión N°45. Sección 138624X7Ps.45. Rango A"**

 **Encargados:**

Miiko…/ Miembro guardia Brillante – Líder/ Facción: Brillante.

Leiftan…/ Miembro guardia Brillante – 2do líder - Encargado de relaciones exteriores/ Facción: Brillante.

Keroshane…/ Miembro guardia Brillante – Jefe de investigación y análisis de información/ Facción: Brillante.

Ykhar…/ Miembro guardia Brillante – Jefa de investigación y análisis de información/ Facción: Brillante.

 **Ejecutor(a):**

Nevra…/ Miembro guardia Brillante – Líder guardia Sombra/ Facción: Sombra.

 _Moyra…_ / Miembro guardia Sombra - Guardiana/ Facción: Sombra.

 **Zona:**

Punto de referencia: Ciudad de Eel / (80km´N – 65km´O) dirección recta 35° Noroeste. Bajo 5to trópico.

 **Duración:**

15 días aprox./ montura.

 **Fecha:**

…

Decidida a no seguir leyendo algo que no me correspondía, tomé el archivo y lo dejé ordenado tal como Nevra lo tenía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –habló una voz atrás mío.

-Ne…Nevra. –crucé mi mirada con la mirada dura de él. –Pasé a dejarte unas cosas y…

-¿Te pusiste a leer?

-No, no. Tu informe se movió y quise…

-¿Que viniste a dejar? –estaba molesto.

-Pues… -comencé a ponerme nerviosa al ver la mirada rígida del vampiro. –Unas pastillas.

-¿Qué pastillas?

-Suplementos sanguíneos.

-Le dije a Mathyz que los pasaría a retirar yo. –arrastró las palabras.

-Yo me ofrecí para traértelos. –me acerqué para abrazarlo, sin embargo, él no me abrazó.

-¿Qué alcanzaste a leer? –preguntó enfadado.

-No quería, solo vine a dejarte unas cosas y…

-¡¿Qué alcanzaste a leer?!- reiteró.

-Solo una parte de la portada, te juro que no leí nada más. –contesté resignada.

-¿Segura? –inclinó su cabeza para mirarme.

-Si…

-Bien… deberías ir a dormir. –sugirió. –Mañana me iré temprano así que debo descansar.

-Entiendo… -me paré de puntas para alcanzar a besarlo. El me correspondió, indeciso, pero lo hizo.

Al ver que no quería hablar más conmigo, caminé hasta la puerta cuando de pronto me llamó.

-Erika… -me volví. –Necesito que me entregues las llaves que te di, –me miró un poco triste. –las de mi habitación.

-Tú me las diste. –un nudo comenzó a aparecer en mi garganta. –¡Ya te dije que solo vine a dejarte unas cosas!

-Quiero que me las devuelvas. –estiró su mano.

-¿No me crees?

-La verdad… no.

-Nevra, enserio no vine a revisar tus cosas. Yo…

-Pásame las llaves.

-¿Para qué me das cosas que después me quitarás?

-Cuando llegue de mi misión te las vuelvo a entregar…

-Tómalas… -nerviosa comencé a quitar las llaves de su cuarto de mi llavero. Una vez la tuve en mi mano, la dejé en la mano del vampiro. –No me las vuelvas a pasar más.

-No quiero que me mal interpretes…

-Se suponía que confiabas en mí. -No lo dejé terminar y me fui.

Con lágrimas en los ojos caminé hasta mi cuarto y me metí bajo las sabanas de mi cama, lugar en el que pude refugiarme hasta quedarme dormida.

…

 _ **Nevra**_

En completo silencio, mientras comía, miraba el fuego que nos acogía aquella noche a mí y a mi compañera de viaje. Mis recuerdos me llevaban a ella y a la discusión por el informe. Me había mentido y yo le había quitado el acceso a mi privacidad. Había actuado mal, quizás no debí haberme molestado de esa manera, sin embargo, no podía permitir que ella leyera el contenido del informe.

Hacía meses atrás, llegó a los oídos de la guardia la información de la llegada de un grupo de mercenarios… humanos mercenarios en Eldarya. El grupo se hacía llamar "Los ocultos", no conocíamos sus objetivos y su venida nos era un completo misterio, ¿cómo atravesaban el mundo?, ¿utilizaban portales? A nosotros se nos dificultaba abrir un mísero portal para poder alimentarnos mientras que ellos llegaban en manada a Eldarya. Queríamos respuestas, debíamos buscar información de esta secta.

La información debía quedar en silencio, nadie podía saber acerca de la existencia de esta hermandad, y Erika no podía saber que los humanos venían a nuestro mundo. Podía ser egoísta, pero no quería que se fuera, además, ¿Cómo explicarle la existencia de humanos que iban y venían de un mundo a otro? … Seguramente, ella se querría ir con ellos.

-Nevra. –habló Moyra.

-¿Dime? –salí de mis pensamientos y la miré a los ojos. Desde hace mucho que ella evitaba llamarme con apodos melosos.

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo… -murmuró.

-Te escucho.

-Es con respecto a la humana... –desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre con Erika?

-Ayer pasó por las mazmorras y… una de mis compañeras, no te diré quién, –habló rápidamente. –trató de agredirla.

-¡¿Quién?! –abrí los ojos.

-Debes decirle que tenga más cuidado… si no hubiese estado yo, quizás que le habrían hecho. –susurró incómoda.

-¡¿Quién fue?!, ¡¿Qué trataron de hacerle?! –exclamé.

-No te lo diré… lo siento. No me corresponde…

-Sabes que si te corresponde. –la miré serio. –Eres cómplice de lo que trataron de hacerle a Erika así que desembucha.

-Pregúntale a ella, que Erika te cuente lo que ocurrió. –se levantó del suelo. –¿Tú dijiste que harías guardia primero?

-¡Sí, pero espera, debes decirme…!

-Buenas noches. –Moyra se metió en la carpa y yo, junto a Shaitán, nos quedamos frente a la fogata.

Metí mis manos al bolso para sacar una pastilla roja suplementaria a la vez que mi familiar se acercaba a mí para dejar su cabeza encima de mi pierna. Al guardar el frasco sentí una hoja, me di cuenta de que era una carta que yo no había empacado.

Curioso y ansioso a la vez, la abrí para leerla.

 _Ayudé a Mathyz a hacer las pastillas por lo que me debes una comisión por eso, comisión doble puesto que le acabo de dar la idea a Mathyz de que para la próxima te haga los suplementos a modo de supositorios. Cuídate, te amo._

 _Con cariño, Erika._

-Soy lo peor. –aún con la carta en las manos negué lentamente mientras me sobaba la cara. Al parecer, no me había mentido.

Como las veces anteriores, no encontramos rastro del paso de los humanos por Eldarya. Fue así como, después de una semana, nos devolvimos al C.G.

Como las veces anteriores, yo me ofrecí a realizar el informe de la poca información relevante que había.

-¿Ykhar? –me acerqué a la chica mientras sujetaba la hoja del informe. -¿Erika…?

-Está en una misión junto a Chrome… déjame ver… -comenzó a revisar una carpeta. –Purroy necesitaba limones incandescentes y bayas de alma. Deben estar en las afueras del C.G.

-Gracias Ykhar. -le entregué la hoja y me despedí.

Por supuesto, no utilizaría para descansar el tiempo libre que me había dado Miiko, obviamente buscaría a mi querida faelienne. Al salir de Eel, sentí unas voces acompañadas de risas vivas, era ella.

-Jaja Chrome, no tienes fuerza.

-No es que sea un debilucho.

-Jaja ¿entonces me estás diciendo gorda?

-¡No! Solo apúrate y saca pronto los limones.

Desde atrás observé a Erika sentada sobre los hombros de Chrome, este la sostenía de los muslos mientras ella recogía los limones del árbol.

-Ejem- me aclaré la garganta, al hacerlo, las risas de Erika se diluyeron.

-¡Yo no le hice nada, no la toqué, me obligaron a venir con ella! –el lobo se dio vuelta para mirarme horrorizado. –Enserio yo no sé nada…

-¿De qué mierda hablas? –le pregunté exasperado debido a su actitud.

-Erika me obligó a que la cargara así. –Las mejillas de Chrome se pusieron rojas. –De verdad que no me he propasado con ella. –rápidamente bajó a Erika de sus hombros para luego juntar las manos como si estuviera rogando perdón.

-Te perdono sí me dejas a solas con Erika. –abusé de la situación.

-¡Si, obvio, ya me voy, adiós! –dijo rápidamente y unos segundos después el adolecente ya no estaba.

Erika y yo caímos en un silencio incómodo.

-Toma la canasta mientras yo saco los limones. –me acerque al árbol.

-No es necesario que…

-Apúrate, nos quedan las bayas del alma aún y esas están dentro del bosque.

Ambos volvimos al silencio mientras nos ayudábamos mutuamente para sacar los limones del árbol. Para cuando el cesto se llenó, tomé la casta y con la otra mano la tomé a ella del brazo para llevarla hasta dentro del bosque.

-No sé si sabías, -hablé- pero las bayas salen cerca de donde vivía Yvoni.

-No lo sabía. –me respondió.

Anduvimos hasta llegar a la planicie en donde una vez estuvo ubicado el árbol torcido de la muerte, ahí dejé la canasta en el suelo y, aún sujetado a ella, nos dirigí por un pequeño camino lleno de maleza hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada.

-Cuidado, mi amor. –le hablé mientras ambos caminábamos por un bajo hasta llegar al pozón.

-No sabía que existía este lugar. –se sorprendió.

-Pocos lo saben… -le sonreí. –es mi lugar secreto. Aquí vengo a bañarme cuando me siento preocupado, me disculpas porque yo iré a meterme al agua.

-¡Espe…! -se volvió cuando vio que comencé a desnudarme, sin pudor, frente a ella. –¡Dijiste que me ayudarías!

-No dije eso. –hablé mientras mis pantalones caían al suelo. –Solo le dije a Chrome que nos dejara solos. –de pronto se me ocurrió una gran idea.- Ahora, si quieres que te ayude, báñate conmigo y luego te ayudo. –Caminé hasta el agua.

-¡Olvídalo! Báñate solo. –Con los ojos cerrados, para no mirarme, tomó la canasta y me dio la espalda para comenzar a recoger las bayas.

-Como quieras, igual vas a venir. –comencé a reír. Esperé una respuesta que no llegó por lo que decidí sumergirme en el agua por un rato.

El agua estaba realmente buena, las corrientes recorrían mi piel mientras mi cabello negro se apegaba de una manera poco seductora en mi frente. Traté de hacerme el lindo, pero vi que ella ya había llenado la canasta y que estaba parada cerca de la orilla mirando el agua, como si también quisiera bañarse.

-¡Quítate la ropa y ven! –le grité. Como me ignoró, decidí salir para ir a buscarla. –Erika, no estoy totalmente desnudo, –hablé entre risas- tengo los calzoncillos puestos. –Al decir eso me miró, de pies a cabeza.

-¿Nevra? –detuvo su mirada en mi ropa interior.

-Dime, preciosa.

-¿Por qué tus calzoncillos tienen un cinturón?, ¿cuál es la moda de ponerse cinturones en los calzoncillos?–alzó una ceja.

-Pues… -mojado, me senté en el pasto y ella hizo lo mismo. -yo los pedí así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… así me aseguro de que el Verdheléon no salga. –dije con picardía.

-¿Verde qué? No entendí.

-Verdheléon. –hablé, a veces olvidaba que ella no era de Eldarya. –Es un familiar ágil, discreto, largo, duro y grueso.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el familiar con el cinturón de tus…? Idiota. –se sonrojó.

-Jaja… ¿entendiste esa referencia?

-…

-Solo te respondí, el verdheléon se vuelve loco cuando te ve, así que decidí pedirle a Purriry que inventara calzoncillos con cinturones. –sonreí ladino.

-Pervertido…

-Erika… -mi sonrisa se borró- lamento no haber confiado en ti el otro día. No debí haber desconfiado… como eres curiosa pensé que estabas leyendo el informe. –agaché la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Yo también lo lamento, no debí haber entrado a tu habitación.

-La verdad es que te di las llaves para que entraras a la habitación cuando tú quisieras… fui yo quien desconfió. No quiero que ese error repercuta en la relación, no nos hemos besado desde que llegue, créeme que quiero hacerlo, pero me siento demasiado culpable… si llegamos a terminar…

-No vamos a terminar. –me miró.

-¿Enserio?

-Yo no quiero que terminemos.

-Gracias Erika. –sin importar si mi cuerpo estaba mojado, la abracé.- Eres la mejor… si mis padres hubieran estado aquí para conocerte, créeme que te habrían querido como una hija. –sonreí.

-¿Algún día me presentarás a tus padres? –correspondió mi abrazo.

-Pues… -comencé a pensar en ellos. –No lo creo. –susurré triste.

-¿Quieres hablar de ellos? –me besó dulcemente en la mejilla.

-No… -negué- lo siento, no quiero.

-Entiendo. –sonrió.

-En vez de eso, -cambié rápidamente de tema- quiero disfrutar a mi Erika. –la tomé de la cintura y, a la fuerza, la llevé al agua.

-¡Nevra no! –gritó cuando la tomé en mis hombros.

-Regla n°3: "si tu macho te pide que te bañes con él, hazlo". –seguí caminando en medio del agua.

-¡Bájame! ¡Esa no es la regla 3! –gritó mientras manoteaba en el aire.

-Uno: tú no tienes permiso para inventar reglas; Dos: Ok, te bajo. –la solté y ella cayó en el agua. –Tú dijiste que te soltara.

-Idiota. –mojada, salió a la superficie. –Te dije que no quería bañarme. -Me tomó del cuello y me llevó al fondo del río.

Sí, el agua estaba deliciosa, sin embargo, el agua era más deliciosa junto a ella. Luego de unos pocos juegos decidí pasar a otra materia, la llevé hasta el límite del estanque y la acorralé en la pared de rocas, asegurándome de que sus pies no tocaran el fondo para que así, como último recurso, ella tuviera que abrazarme para que no se hundiera.

Estuvimos un rato besándonos en ese lugar tan relajante. Me metí entre sus piernas para apegarme más a ella y metí mis curiosas manos debajo de la polera de la faelienne. La necesitaba, indirectamente se estaba convirtiendo en mi droga, lamentablemente no podía ir más allá… la respetaba y quería caminar a su ritmo.

-Te amo. –susurré entre sus labios mientras dejaba una mano en su cintura y la otra en su rostro. –quizás algún día podamos confiarnos para finalmente unirnos y volvernos uno.


	44. Confianza, última parte

He estado escribiendo algunas ideas sueltas y vi que esto no conectaba con el nuevo capítulo… tómenlo como una continuación del capítulo anterior. Cuando vuelva contesto los review hermosos que me dejaron. Nos vemos dentro de poco… Cuídense C:

…

 **Confianza**

-Te amo. –susurró entre sus labios mientras dejaba una mano en su cintura y la otra en su rostro. –quizás algún día podamos confiarnos para finalmente unirnos y volvernos uno.

-¿Unirnos en qué sentido? –sonrió divertida. Pasó sus dedos por el cuello del crepuscular.

-Eres muy vivaracha. –sonrió mordaz. –Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

-No lo sé, –coqueteó. –por eso te pregunto.

–Vamos al C.G. –cambió abruptamente el tema. -Si te quedas con esa ropa te resfriarás, no quiero que después me culpes de tus resfríos. –la besó en la mejilla.

-Espera… -acercó su mano mojada al rostro del crepuscular- hay algo que debo decirte.

-Te escucho.

-Sé que ahora estamos bien, pero también sé que posiblemente volvamos a tener problemas más a futuro. –desvió la mirada de los ojos del vampiro. –Quiero que sepas que tienes toda mi confianza y mi apoyo, quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar de algo no dudes en hablarlo conmigo, siempre estaré ahí para escucharte. Así como yo te entrego parte de mi confianza quiero que tú hagas lo mismo.

-Confío en ti, amor.

-No, no confías en mí. Se te nota demasiado... –suspiró pesadamente, preparándose para decir lo siguiente. –No quiero que terminemos alejándonos por culpa de lo poco que confías en mí.

-¡No nos apartaremos! –la miró con asombro y tristeza.- Recuerda que tenemos un lana roja en nuestros dedos.

-Te recuerdo que tú cortaste esa lana. –la castaña levantó una ceja.

-Ah verdad… la volveremos a trenzar. Discúlpame…

-Una vez que decida irme, las disculpas no servirán de nada.

-No dejaré que te vayas… haré una trenza resistente. –habló desesperado. -Si es necesario buscarte mil veces lo haré. –puso su boca en la oreja de la chica. -Prometo dejar de lado la desconfianza…

Ambos se miraron para luego sonreír, salieron del agua, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron rumbo al cuartel. Al verla mojada le tendió la chaqueta para que se cubriera encima de la ropa húmeda.

-Entonces… volviendo al tema anterior –sonrió- ¿unirnos en qué sentido? –volvió a preguntar, la faelienne.

-Pues… -alzó una ceja. –Cuando se me suelte la hebilla del cinturón de los calzoncillos te explico.

-Oportunista. –murmuró, la chica.

-Y así dices que no sabes de lo que hablo… -murmuró. -puerca.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron la ciudad de Eel, caminaron rápidamente hasta Purroy para dejarle las canastas.

-Que harás ahora. –Preguntó, el crepuscular.

-Iré a bañarme antes de rellenar el informe.

-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Ahora? –se sonrojó. -¿Aquí en las duchas?

-Si… -sonrió. –En ropa interior. –sugirió.

-Pues… si, ¿por qué no? -su cara ardía mientras él la miraba mordaz. –Podría ser con ropa interior… -esas palabras salieron solas, sin embargo, al escucharse a sí misma se arrepintió al instante, lamentablemente ya era tarde, pues inmediatamente, el pelinegro, tomó algunas cosas de baño, la tomó del brazo y la encaminó hasta las duchas comunes de hombres.

-¡Nevra!

Oyeron una voz detrás de ellos, era Leiftan.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó molesto, el vampiro.

-Miiko te está buscando… Erika, -miró a la chica- ese es el baño de hombres.

-Pues…

-¡Ya lo sabe! –habló, Nevra. –Íbamos a bañarnos juntos. –sentenció.

-Me alegra que las cosas les estén resultando bien. –respondió sarcástico, el lorialet. –Espero que te dure el amor, Nevra. –Dicho esto, el rubio, se volvió hacia el otro lado para irse.

-Nos bañaremos en otra ocasión. –Sonrió, el azabache. –Te amo. –la besó y se perdió en la misma dirección que el lorialet.

…

 _-Papá ¿Qué es una guerra?_

 _-Es algo que tú nunca debes repetir…_


	45. Estrellas

Hola, he llegado. –hace su baile triunfal.

Antes de que comiencen a leer el cap, debo decirles algo importante. Para leer este capítulo hay un requisito, sé que muchas no lo harán, pero sé que hay gente que quizás sí lo hará, en fin…

Para este capítulo, me he inspirado en una canción, me gustaría que la escucharan porque tiene mucha relación con la parte de Nevra (más abajo), les dejé la letra para que lean tanto el fic como la música.

Les dejo el Link:

watch?v=FMmqek3wee4&start_radio=1&list=RDFMmqek3wee4

y el nombre. La canción se llama: **"All i need" de Aurosonic**. Espero que la escuchen y que se imaginen esa escena con esa melodía de fondo, creo que le dará otro toque a su lectura.

Como siempre, gracias a los hermosos review, de verdad que me gusta mucho leerlos todos. Lo siento si mis respuestas son cortitas, es solo que después de escribir tanto solo quiero descansar. Para la próxima procuraré escribir sus respuestas con antelación. Las quiero c:

 **x-Claire-x:** He vuelto jaja y bueno, no haré más esas bromas de mal gusto jaja, no quiero que después me peguen o algo así jaja. La verdad es que tu idea del dibujo, me ha dado una idea a mí, me han dado ganas de buscar a un dibujante que haga la carátula de la última temporada, la imagen está en mi cabeza, pero soy realmente malísima para dibujar xD . Perturbador, pero esa clase de supositorios jaja. Para serte sincera, la verdad es que siempre hablo de Nevrita y Erika, pero al final final de la serie, no sé si existirán esos niños, así que no se me hagan ilusiones, o puede que viva Nevrita, pero que su madre no sea Erika… Bienvenida a los juegos

Erika está entrando en el juego de la ropa interior, de las duchas, y del verdheléon, cuidado Erika mira que, Nevra, por algo le pone cinturones a los calzoncillos… cuidao…

Moyra es buena, sí, lo es, sin embargo, como mujer despechada, hizo muchas cosas de las que quizás se ha estado arrepintiendo.

No me di cuenta de que la última frase del último capítulo servía como flash-back y flash-foward a la vez… las cosas como

 **Princesa Kurai:** Fueron anticonceptivos, mija xD (como anécdota, no sabía que gmail censuraba la palabra viagra jaja)

Creo que yo también sería ruta Chrome si este fuera más grande jaja es que es muy lindo, y su personalidad, aunque pesada a veces, es muy tierno con gardi.

Yo creo que es nueva en eso... aunque ya le está agarrando el ritmo, la puerka. Como están pasando las cosas, lo más probable es que pronto, Erika, tenga el honor de conocer el verdheléon jaja. Tanto en el fic como en el juego sabemos que a Leiftan le duele el tóxico corazón jaja igual, ya lo dije, me da penita su forma de amar.

La idea es ir dejándolas con las ganas de querer leer jaja y sí, fue una mala jugada mía, lástima que no me hayas creído, en fin, un cardiólogo y un psicólogo menos que tengo que pagar. -se mira los bolsillos rotos. u.u estoy en la pobreza.

 **Richelleee:** n.n siento lo del infarto jaja ya nada más de bromas xD lo juro. Gracias, me alegro que las tonteras y pervertideses de Nevra te hagan reír jaja

 **Elenaa:** Ya lo dije antes, Erika, pronto va a conocer al verdheleon jaja. Gracias, me alegra que te guste lo que escribo. Aquí entre nos… -baja el volumen de la voz- aunque no me agrade Leiftan, igual compre su spin off :o

 **KatMay:** Graacias… la verdad es que cualquier día puedo subir cap, ando muy ocupada últimamente por lo que en cuanto está listo lo lanzo a la página xD No te preocupes, a veces se me ocurre dejar mis pequeñas bromitas inocentes que no hacen mucha gracia, a excepción de mi malvado corazón, no dejaré el fic :3

Con respecto al salceo con Leif, no creo que haya mucho pues Nevra ya le dejó claro que él es su novio. XD

…

En relación a un review, quedé pensando cómo sería si Ezarel fuera padre, esto es lo que salió de mi mente…

" _Un día por la mañana, un joven elfo, se encontraba leyendo el periódico. Sentado lleno de confort en un magnifico sillón mientras sus labios tocaban el café que de pronto acariciarían su garganta. Toda su concentración se vio mermada ante el chillido de una pequeña criatura que yacía plácidamente en una cuna._

 _-Ya empezó el circo -.- . –susurró molesto. –¡Eweleïn! –gritó. (siempre me lo imagino con Ewe)_

 _-¡¿Qué?! –gritó molesta, la mujer, que estaba en la habitación contigua._

 _-El adefesio está llorando. ¬¬_

 _-¡Mierda, Ezarel, el niño tiene nombre! ¬¬_

 _-¿Qué hago para que pare de llorar?_

 _-Ingéniatelas tú, yo estoy ocupada._

 _Se levantó, hasta que un olor extraño llegó hasta su nariz._

 _-¡Creo que el adefesio se cagó! :VVVVV_

 _-¡Cámbialo!_

 _-¿Yo? O-o_

 _-No, dile a Karuto que venga :v –ironizó, la elfa._

 _-¡¿Y por qué yo?! ¬¬_

 _-¡Quizás porque eres su papá! :v 7w7_

 _-Pero… u-u_

 _-¡Cámbialo!_

 _-¡Uy, si ya voy! D: –molesto, dejó el periódico encima del sillón para acercarse al bebé. –Yo te amo, hijo x3 –susurró despacio. –Pero para la próxima, cágate cuando esté tú mamá 7u7 –lo levantó de la cuna para dejar un tierno beso en la frente del menor x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3x3"._

 _Ya, aquí les dejo el cap… recuerden la canción ¬¬ (cara de enojo)_

 ** _._._._._._._._**

 _ **Estrellas**_

Recostado en el suelo miraba el cielo estrellado mientras que las miles de constelaciones lo guiaban por el crepúsculo nocturno. Su mirada se perdía en el universo a la vez que sus pensamientos solamente llegaban a una conclusión… Erika.

Deseaba tocar sus manos mientras ambos miraban el manto estelar, deseaba oler su cabello y ver su rostro mientras ella se maravillaba con el acto natural de la galaxia. Quería comentarle que la amaba, quería hacerla sentir querida y protegida.

Ese día se cumplía un mes… Un mes de altos y bajos… muchos bajos.

Ese día se cumplía un mes, lamentablemente él no podía estar a su lado por lo que prefería revisar las infinidades de estrellas que brillaban tal como lo hacía ella.

Era un primer mes de muchos, un primer mes que no podrían pasarlo juntos debido a las misiones que solo él podía ejercer.

Inspirado tomó una hoja y un lápiz, y se sentó frente a la calidez del fuego.

"Bajo el crepúsculo errante, me siento un nómade completo. Déjame caminar hasta tu corazón, déjame sentir lo que pocos han sentido, déjame tocar tu alma con tan solo un suspiro".

-Tú sí que estas chalado.

-Mo… Moyra. –se levantó nervioso. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Vine a hacer el relevo… debes dormir, aunque… creo que no tienes mucho sueño. -levantó una ceja.

-No… estaba ocupado. –arrugó la carta.

-No hagas eso, idiota. Lo que escribiste ahí estaba muy lindo.

-¿Lo leíste?

-No… tú piensas en voz alta.

-Emmm… -se sonrojó. –Lo siento Moyra, siento no darte lo que tú quieres… yo…

-Deberías ir a dormir. –sentenció, la pelirroja, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Antes de eso… -balbuceó el pelinegro- ¿me pasarías a tu familiar?

-¿Y Shaitán?

-Shaitán es rápido, pero no tiene alas.

-Si procuras comprarle la comida para que se recupere, te lo arriendo…

-Le pago la comida de una semana, si es necesario.

-Row, come mucho.

-Lo sé.

-Trato.

El vampiro, terminó de escribir la carta, la amarró al pie de Row y la envió al correo exclusivo del Cuartel en donde un cartero pasaría dejando las cartas a sus respectivos destinatarios.

Row, voló hasta el otro lado del mundo y se posó sobre una canasta a descansar.

-Déjame verte, pequeña. –habló un guardia mientras miraba la pata del animal para leer una esquina del papel que este sostenía. Juntó un montón de cartas y comenzó a deslizarlas bajo las puertas del cuartel.

Sentada mirando por la ventana, sintió algo arrastrarse por el hueco de la puerta. Se acercó, tomó el arrugado papel y lo abrió. Al leer, una sonrisa brillante se asomó por su rostro.

"Eres una constelación misteriosa, eres mi universo completo, eres la estrella Norte de este caminante errante, la estrella que transforma mi vida en algo brillante".

Sonrió tontamente.

"Déjame caminar en tu cielo, déjame tomarte de la mano, deja que mis labios sigan diciéndote: te amo".

Al terminar de leer, suspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Idiota… -susurró con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

"Eternamente tuyo, Nevra"

 **Erika**

Los días siguieron pasando en el C.G y yo, por supuesto, seguí dividiendo mi tiempo en función al horario que se me había impuesto. Entre el entrenamiento de la guardia Obsidiana, las clases con Ezarel y el trabajo que tenía en la enfermería, quedaba con muy poco tiempo de descanso, sin embargo, algo que me hacía muy feliz era la carta que, Nevra, me había enviado desde la distancia.

Decidida, después de pensar en una infinidad de posibilidades limitadas bajo el contexto en el que estaba viviendo en Eldarya, decidí que lo más económico y lo más pertinente era hacerle algo de comer a Nevra, ¿motivo? Nuestro primer mes juntos. Un solo mes lleno de problemas, tristeza, desilusión, drama… que a fin de cuentas solo le daba plusvalía a la supervivencia de nuestra relación. Además, él se lo merecía, a pesar de todos nuestros problemas, él sí se merecía algo hecho por mí, en este caso, la comida hecha por mí.

Caminé hasta la enfermería para cumplir algunas horas, llevé mi mano a la manija de la puerta hasta que mis oídos captaron una conversación que llamó enormemente mi atención.

-¡Te lo dije! Desde hace mucho tiempo que te vengo diciendo lo mismo. –Era la voz de Eweleïn.

-Lo sé… -¿Nevra? ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Ven a verme esta noche.

-Gracias Ewe, no sé qué haría sin ti.

" _Ven, noche, verme"_ … fueron las palabras claves que hicieron hervir mi sangre.

"No sé qué haría sin ti"… fue la frase que desechó a la basura la comida que le haría al "señorito". Yo estaba pintada, yo estaba de sobra, el idiota buscaba a otras personas en quien confiar… a menos que… estuvieran coqueteando…

Negué de inmediato esa última posibilidad, Nevra y Eweleïn, jamás harían algo como eso… al menos, eso creía.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo. –habló entre risas, la mujer.

Decidida, abrí de golpe la puerta y pasé a la sala en donde los vi sentados. Mi mirada se detuvo en la mano de la enfermera acariciando el antebrazo de mi Nevra.

-Erika. –Se levantó, Eweleïn. –Por fin llegas. –sonrió. –Nevra, necesita hacerse unos exámenes. –Se fue hacia su escritorio.

-¡Erika! –Nevra, se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, rostro que cambió al ver mi evidente molestia. –Llegué.

-Así acabo de ver. –me giré hacia una de las salas esperando a que él me siguiera, lo que obviamente hizo.

Comencé a ordenar las cosas que utilizaría hasta que mi "concentración-enojo" se vio interrumpida por el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó, Nevra.

-No. –sentencié. Mi voz sonaba dura. –¡Recuéstate! –ordené.

-Acabo de llegar de una misión que duró varios días, lo mínimo que espero es que mi dulce faérica corra a abrazarme.

-Búscate a otra que haga eso… -solté. –Quizás ya tienes a otra…

-¿A otra? –sonrió complacido ante mi enojo. -¿Qué otra? –se recostó en la camilla. Me limité a mirarlo con odio y me volví a rellenar un formulario. –Sabes que solo hay una… y esa única persona eres tú, preciosa… aun así, me encanta verte celosa.

-No… -comencé a sonrojarme- Yo no estoy celosa. –lo miré mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Se te nota en la cara…

-¡Que no estoy celosa!

-Lo estas… -se levantó y se acercó para acorralarme contra el mueble. –No me mientas. –de pronto, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. -Cada vez que me digas una mentira, haré que lo pagues.

-¡No estoy mintiendo! –exclamé.

-Mientes. –sonrió para luego poner sus labios en mi cuello. –Estás celosa, se te nota… -pasó sus dientes contra mi piel.

-Yo no soy celosa… -respondí mientras me mordía los labios al sentir las caricias que me propiciaba mi novio.

-Mientes, hay castigo. –susurró contra mi piel a la vez que ponía una mano en mi pierna.

-Nevra, ya basta. –mi voz mermó cuando sentí la mano ávida de Nevra moverse por mi muslo.

-¿Por qué estás celosa? –murmuró en mi oído.

-Yo no…

-Mientes. –me miró ladino y luego, arrogante, sin separar su vista de la mía, bajó su cabeza hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos para comenzar a besar.

-Nev… -cerré los ojos y luego, sin querer, pasé mi mano por su cabeza, incitándolo a que no se detuviera.

-Voy a seguir bajando… -susurró contra mi cálida piel. Sentí como su otra mano comenzaba despacio a desabotonarme la blusa.

-¡¿Erika, ya hiciste los exámenes?! –preguntó, Eweleïn, al otro lado de la puerta.

-N…no aún. –hablé rápidamente mientras trataba de separar a Nevra quien parecía divertido ante la situación vergonzosa en la que nos encontrábamos.

-¿Por qué? –insistió.

-Porque… -tragué duro.

-¡Porque el que está examinándola soy yo! –Nevra, alzó la voz.

-¡Cállate! -le suplique en un susurro.

-Dejen de jugar y apúrense… -contestó, la médica, al otro lado de la habitación.

-Entonces… -susurró. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. –contesté.

-Estás muy seria… -posó su mano en mi mejilla. -¿estás segura de que no ocurre nada?

Me limité a desviar la mirada. Me daba vergüenza compartir mi molestia, me sentía estúpida, él, por otro lado, insistía con su mirada gris.

-Te llegó la carta que te envié. –Instantáneamente relajé mi mirada, mis mejillas se encendieron y mis labios se curvaron. Inquietamente comencé a mover mis manos como una adolecente enamorada- No me contestes, -sonrió complacido- tal parece que, a mi señorita, efectivamente le llegó la carta. –Se acercó para depositar un beso tierno en la comisura de mis labios. Yo por mi parte me entregué a sus caricias, cerré los ojos mientras sentía pequeños besos en la línea exterior de mis labios. -¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

-¿Salir? –abrí los ojos.

-Una cita. –sonrió.

-Pues… -desvié la mirada, me sentía feliz. –Sí, puede ser… -me hice de rogar.

-Sí o no, Erika. –me reprendió con dulzura.

-Si. –sonreí.

Como buen paciente, se recostó en la camilla para dejarse auscultar por mí. De vez en cuando, él aprovechaba de decirme algunos comentarios picantes como: "No se te vaya a ocurrir auscultarme al Verdheléon" o "te apuesto que en tu interior estás disfrutando cuando me tocas"; por mi parte, yo solo respondía con tirones de pelo.

-Agresiva. –terminó por decir, el vampiro.

-Tienes la temperatura muy alta, según el libro que estoy leyendo, tu temperatura no debe sobrepasar los 18°C, tú tienes 25°C, al parecer te vas a resfriar.

-Es tu culpa, tú me pones ardiente, preciosa.

-Le diré a Eweleïn que te entregue algunos remedios… -lo ignoré- según ella, eres demasiado demandante y quejumbroso cuando te vienes a hospitalizar por tus resfríos.

-Tú deberías ser la primera que me defiende cuando hablan de mí a mis espaldas.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo… "no quiero la sémola" –comencé a imitarlo. –"no quiero sopa", "ah, me estoy muriendo" –dramaticé. –"ah, que dolor, creo que no sobreviviré". –Ante las malas imitaciones, él me miró serio, quizás pensando cómo responder a mis bromas. –"¡Que alguien me ayude, los mocos no me dejan respirar!" –seguí mientras me reía.

-No te burles. –el crepuscular, se cruzó de brazos.

-Jaja no me burlo, solo te imito.

-Es lo mismo.

Al escucharlo, me senté en la camilla para acariciarle la mejilla a Nevra.

-¿A qué hora y dónde nos juntamos?

-Juntémonos en la sala de las puertas. Después de tu turno.

-A las 19:00 hrs.

-Bien, vamos a las 20:00 hrs para que alcances a descansar un rato.

-Bueno. –lo besé.

-Ponte ese conjunto de lencería lindo que tienes. –sonrió ladino. –Esta noche en la playa puede pasar de todo, nena.

-Voy a ignorar eso último. Yo llevaré la comida, así que no comas nada antes.

-Contigo me basta y me sobra para comer. –me miró sugerente.

-Ya vete. –me levanté. –Tengo cosas que hacer. Pasa donde Eweleïn para que te dé remedios.

Después de que se fue, camine donde Eweleïn para ver si cabía la posibilidad de irme más temprano del trabajo. Su respuesta fue positiva por lo que, después de dos horas de servicio en la enfermería, me dispuse a salir de ella para llegar a la cocina.

Me decidí hacerle galletas a Nevra, por lo que pedí parte de mis raciones y aproveché la cocina para mí ya que Karuto no estaba. Me dediqué a hacer la masa, para luego verter la esencia de vainilla y así por último hornear. Una vez que saqué las galletas, las deposité en una caja, ordené lo que había ocupado y me fui a la habitación para buscar cosas e ir a bañarme antes de la cita.

Cuando regresé vi a Shaitán olisqueando insistentemente la caja de galletas, junto a él, Annie, quien estaba comenzando a tomar las mismas costumbres glotonas de su compañero.

-Ustedes dos no pueden comer eso. –fruncí el ceño ante la mirada de súplica de los familiares. –Si te enfermas, tu dueño se molestará conmigo… -señalé a Shaitán. –Y a ti –señalé a Annie. –tampoco te puedo dar porque si te doy galletas tendré que darle a Shaitán también. –sentencié. Me acerqué hasta ellos y saqué la caja antes de que la abrieran. –Vamos, no me miren con esos ojos de cordero. –murmuré. De pronto, escuché un lloriqueo por parte del gran perro negro. -¡Bien! Mitad para Shaitán y mitad para Annie. –saqué la galleta más pequeña y la partí en dos.

Me puse un vestido morado con flores rojas, un diseño muy parecido a la chaqueta que siempre llevaba puesta, Nevra. Me peiné y decidí ponerme perfume. Recordé que una vez, Karenn, me había comentado que los vampiros eran muy delicados con respecto a los olores de los perfumes, no obstante, mi querido piernas de pollo, se bañaba en perfume por las mañanas, así que llegué a la conclusión de que, "el señorito", no tenía el olfato tan delicado como su hermana decía.

Tomé mi caja y salí para reunirme con mi cita. Pasé a la cantina para ver si Karuto había llegado, compré dos jugos y salí del lugar.

Lo vi esperándome en el punto de encuentro. Estaba erguido con sus manos en el cinturón de la chaqueta.

-Usted, al igual que el señor Ezarel, tienen la bendita moda de rellenarse el cuerpo con cinturones. -Hablé mientras tenía una sonrisa en mis labios.

Comenzamos a caminar de la mano.

-Son solo medidas de seguridad, primor. –sonrió. –Usted sabe que a los animales anchos, largos y salvajes hay que mantenerlos enjaulados.

-Haré como que no entendí esa referencia.

-Sé perfectamente que la entendiste. Erika… ¿Eres tú la del olor?

-Me puse perfume.

-Pero, mi amor, usted sabe que me gusta su olor natural. –Se detuvo para luego olerme el cuello, de pronto frunció su nariz.

-Pues… sí, lo sé.

-Primor, justo se te ocurre ponerte perfume el día en que me darás almuerzo.

-¿Quieres almorzar de mi cuello? –pregunté asombrada.

-Claro que no… ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo tan estúpido como eso?

-Pues… -me sentí herida. Al parecer, él se percató de sus palabras.

-No… no. –movió rápidamente sus manos. –No. No es lo que quería decir. ¡Te lo juro! –exclamó desesperado cuando vio que hice un mohín involuntario. –Tu sangre debe ser una exquisitez, he pensado en pedirte que me la des a probar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero…

-¿Enserio quieres probarla? –lo interrumpí.

-Hablé demasiado, ahora me acosarás más.

Hice un gesto de tristeza, esta vez voluntario.

-Bien. –se exasperó. –Hueles delicioso así que sí…

-¿Quieres probarla ahora?

-No. Hoy quiero algo más sólido. ¿Qué me trajiste de comer? –desvió la conversación.

–Te hice galletas. –Le tendí la caja.

-¿Galletas? –se sorprendió.

-Galletas de vainilla. –sonreí.

-Gracias, pero… no me gustan las galletas.

-Pero te las hice con mucho cariño. –lo miré con tristeza.

-Lo siento.

-Haz el esfuerzo de comerte una al menos. –me molesté.

Una vez que llegamos a la playa, nos sentamos en la arena. Comencé a abrir las botellas de jugo y para cuando me volví a ver a Nevra, este tenía la boca llena de galletas.

-Pensé que no te gustaban. –le tendí una botella.

-Me retracto. –habló con la boca llena. –Están deliciosas.

Tuve que pelear con él para que compartiera las galletas, el muy egoísta quería comérselas solo.

-Está preciosa la noche. –sonrió.

Noche… noche… esa palabra retumbó en mi mente hasta que recordé…

-¿Por qué tienes que ver a Eweleïn hoy en la noche?

-¿¡Nos escuchaste!? –abrió los ojos.

-Puede que haya llegado justo cuando ella te dijo que la fueras a ver. –hablé sin enojo de por medio.

-Lo lamento, son cosas personales.

Dentro de la Real Academia de la Lengua de Nevra, la frase "cosas personales" era sinónimo de la palabra "padres", o quizás de la frase "dossier de la guardia brillante". En estricto rigor, "cosas personales" significaba: todo el mundo lo sabe menos, Erika.

Decidí pasar por alto aquello, quería tener una buena cita con Nevra.

 **Nevra**

Ambos mirábamos el cielo mientras nos tomábamos de la mano. Decidí recostarme sobre la arena y así, jalar del brazo a mi compañera para que se uniera a mí. Ambos, en busca de las miles de constelaciones nocturnas.

 _ **Todos venimos, de las estrellas y el polvo…**_

Quería verla maravillada con mi mundo, que olvidé que parte de mi mundo no eran maravillas.

 _ **A veces perdemos, a veces ganamos…**_

 _ **Y a pesar de eso, seguimos aquí…**_

Me decidí a hacerla feliz, porque ella era mi felicidad. Aprendí a amar cuando la conocí.

 _ **Las palabras de amor susurran lentamente…**_

Dejé su mano sobre mis labios para besarla suavemente, quería transmitirle lo mucho que mi corazón sentía por ella.

 _ **Llegas a tiempo.**_

Ella llegó a repararme, a reparar mi quebrada vida.

Pasé una mano por su cintura mientras le indicaba aquellas constelaciones que yo conocía. El firmamento estaba adornado con cuerpos luminosos muy lejos de nosotros, sin embargo, la estrella más luminosa era aquella acostada a mi lado, la más radiante que no solo brillaba de noche.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablas de tus padres? –susurró.

-Pues... es difícil. –suspiré pesadamente.

-Yo estoy aquí. –susurró mientras se acomodaba para abrazarme en la arena. Apoyó su cabeza en mi brazo para mirarme fijamente.

-Lo sé. –suspiré. -Tú tampoco me hablas de tus padres, jovencita. –sonreí ladino.

-Nunca preguntas. –frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo eran?

-Mi padre era un poco autoritario. –comenzó a hablar, y yo por mi parte, me dediqué a mirar sus expresiones mientras hablaba. -Quería que yo me ocupara de la empresa familiar, mis estudios y mi vida giraron en base a ese deseo. Por otra parte, yo quería hacer feliz a mi papá por lo que hacía todo lo que él quería.

-¿Qué querías tú? –pregunté, aún sobre la arena, la tomé de la cintura hasta juntar mis manos en un abrazo.

-¿Yo? –la observé sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿que querías tú?

-Pues... -Los minutos pasaron mientras ella pensaba, en su rostro pude ver el dilema en el que se veía envuelta. Esperé hasta que vi una pequeña lagrima asomarse por sus bellos ojos.

-¿No lo sabes? –interrumpí para sacar esa lágrima del rostro de mi bella compañera.

-No, nunca lo había pensado.

-Pues… aquí eres libre para elegir lo que tú quieras, Erika. Puedes hacer lo que quieras…

-No. –me interrumpió. –Aún tengo un lugar al cual regresar… -quedé en silencio al entender lo que acababa de escuchar. –Me refiero a que tengo una familia que me está esperando, en el fondo, sé que están desesperados buscándome.

-Si te dan la opción de volver a tu mundo… ¿regresarías? –me atreví a preguntar.

-No lo sé. Lo siento, no quiero que pienses mal de mí.

-No lo hago... te entiendo más de lo que crees. A veces en la vida, debemos ser pragmáticos y buscar soluciones para el bien común, aun cuando estas decisiones pesen a lo largo del tiempo. Para ti, el bien común es tu familia, para mí es Karenn, tú y la gente del C.G.

-¿Yo? –se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo era tu madre? –evadí su pregunta.

-Pues... mi madre era muy cariñosa, pero no rebatía la autoridad de mi papá.

-¿Crees que tu padre me hubiera aceptado?

-Pues...-sonrió- con la ropa que llevas puesta, el parche en el ojo, tu forma de ser: mujeriego…

-Ex mujeriego. –corregí.

-Celoso, enojón, terco, pervertido... no creo. –sonrió.

-¿Y si me hubiera comportado?

-¿Podrías hacer eso?

-¡Oye! -Aparenté estar enojado.

-¿Podrías haberlo hecho? -reiteró mientras ella seguía sonriendo.

La tomé con brusquedad para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. Su risa escapaba de sus labios rosados y yo me deleitaba al escucharla. De pronto me detuve…

-Dijiste qué por mi apariencia, mi suegro no me habría querido… ¿Qué tiene de malo mi forma de vestir? –alcé una ceja.

-Te vistes como un "Don Juan".

-¿Quién es ese estúpido? –al escucharme comenzó a reír.

-Es un decir, me refiero a que te vistes muy sugerente.

-Explícate…

-Cuando te pones esa malla apretada, o cuando te dejas ese abrigo con un hombro al descubierto. Cuando te pones esas mangas que hacen que tus brazos se vean más gruesos…

-Bueno, es normal. –Me encogí de hombros. –Tengo músculos y quiero mostrarlos. Además, tú también te vistes como "Doña Juana".

-Ese dicho no existe, solo es para hombres.

-Te pones short cortos, poleras escotadas, –acerqué lascivo mi mano hasta su muslo- vestidos cortos… aun así no me molesta para nada que te pongas esa ropa, pero no falta el idiota que te anda mirando.

-¿Cómo tú?

-La diferencia entre esos idiotas y yo, es que tú me has dado el derecho a amarte. ¿Recuerdas esto? –de mi bolsillo saqué aquel trozo de lana que habíamos usado cuando nos besamos por primera vez en la playa.

-Claro que sí… -sonrió alegre.

-Esto me da el derecho de tenerte solo para mí. –sonreí. –Erika, así como tú tienes tus creencias, yo tengo las mías. –de mi otro bolsillo saqué dos papelillos y un lápiz. –Es una creencia Eldaryana, debemos escribir un deseo, poner los papeles en la botella y tirarla al mar para que los dioses la alcancen y la lean. –sonreí, a su vez, ella también me sonrió. Le tendí el bolígrafo. –Escribe tu deseo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo ya tengo escrito mi deseo.

-¿Qué deseaste? –alzó la cabeza para leer lo que decía mi papel.

-Olvídalo, preciosa… es personal.

-Para ti todo es personal. –De pronto frunció el ceño. Nuestra disputa con respecto a la confianza aún seguía en pie. Negó.

-Es parte de la tradición… -me defendí.

-¡¿También es parte de tu tradición que confíes más en otras personas que en mí?! –trague duro al escucharla, observé como me daba la espalda mientras ponía su mano en la cara. No debía ser muy perceptivo para darme cuenta de que algo malo pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –la miré unos momentos. –Erika… -insistí. –Cuéntame que ocurre y podremos solucionarlo, ¿sí?

-¿Para qué? –susurró. -¿Para qué si tú no…? –quedó en silencio. –Olvídalo, lo siento. –me quitó el lápiz de la mano para comenzar a escribir en el papel. Cuando terminó, dobló el papelillo y me lo pasó. –Ahí tienes. –habló secamente.

Sin despegar un ojo de encima de ella, puse los dos papeles dentro de la botella, puse nuestra lana, y sellé el frasco.

-Hay que dejarlo en el mar… -susurré. Le tendí la mano, con la esperanza de que aceptara venir conmigo. –¿Vamos? –Me miró con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Me da miedo…

-Yo estaré contigo… -sonreí. –Te protegeré si algo malo ocurre.

Me dio su mano temblorosa, y así poco a poco comenzamos a caminar descalzos por la orilla hasta que el agua del océano acarició nuestros pies. Seguimos adentrándonos un poco más hasta que el agua en calma llegó hasta sus rodillas.

-¿Quieres dejarla tú? –pregunté, como respuesta negó mientras tiritaba.

Dejé la botella en el océano, hasta que vi que el mensaje se iba por el mar profundo.

-Lamento haberme exaltado hace un momento. –me miró a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, amor.

Ambos salimos a la arena en donde comenzamos a caminar.

-Mi verdadero hogar está muy lejos de aquí. –susurré. Ella me miró, no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que tenía en sus ojos. –Mi padre era carpintero, le gustaba mucho trabajar con la madera, a veces también era jardinero. –sonreí al recordarlo. –Mi madre, por otro lado, era dueña de casa. Era muy amorosa conmigo y con Karenn. Aunque… -decidí bromear. –ella nunca lo dijo, pero yo era su favorito.

-Mentira. –Erika me soltó de la mano para darme una palmada en el brazo.

-Atrevida. –alcé una ceja. -¿Cómo quieres que te cuente mis cosas si te la pasas agrediéndome?

-"Sana sana colita de rana, si no sanas hoy sanarás mañana" –susurró mientras acariciaba mi brazo. –Listo, ya sanaste.

-Creo que se me va a inflamar…

-Mentira. –volvió a darme una palmada en el brazo.

-¡Oye! ¡Deja de agredirme! –aparenté estar molesto.

-Lo dejaré de hacer, si me sigues contando…

-Lo haré. –la abracé.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Mi papá se llamaba Alan y mi madre se llamaba Yelena.

-¿Crees que cuando me vean me querrán? –enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

-Mis padres están muertos. –decidí hacerla cómplice de mi realidad. –Ellos no… nunca volverán a mí. –La sentí aferrarse a mí con fuerza.

-Lamento haber sido tan insistente, yo…

-No te preocupes, aunque el dolor sigue en mí, y aunque los recuerdos son latentes, el presente es lo que me ayuda a superarlos. Todo lo que necesito está aquí… tú eres lo que necesito, tú eres quien me hace feliz. –enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

 _ **Todo lo que necesito está aquí**_

 _ **Te recordaré**_

 _ **Cuando te encuentre**_

-Te amo. –la miré mientras veía caer una lagrima de sus ojos. –Ahora eres parte de mi pasado, de mi presente, y lo serás en mi futuro.

Nos volvimos a tomar de la mano para seguir caminando. Y a pesar de que el mar borraba las huellas de nuestros pies impresas en la arena, algo que no podía borrar eran nuestros pasos, lentos y rápidos, pequeños y agigantados, llenos de problemas, pasos que… seguían en dirección a las eternas estrellas.

"Deseo que ella viva una larga y feliz vida". Ese era el deseo que encerré en la botella…


	46. El efecto mariposa

**Hola c: -hace su típico baile de presentación.**

 **Antes de que lean este cap debo aclarar tres cosas.**

 _Este cap está inspirado levemente en el spin off "El efecto monchón" es algo leve, sin embargo, pensé que estaría bien comentar esto._

 _Pues… esto ya es más difícil… estuve pensando, hay un capítulo en donde esxpuse que Nevra era virgen (eso era parte de mi teoría conspirativa), sin embargo, para el desarrollo de la trama he decidido quitar eso del fic. Nevra ha sido un mujeriego desde que llegó al C.G, Nevra está más recorrido que carretera xD quería dejar en claro esto porque, con lo que sigue del fic, lo anterior me creaba problemas, y pensándolo bien, Nevra como mujeriego es eso… un mujeriego. Disculpen esas pequeñas inconsistencias, pero si leen nuevamente el cap "sensaciones" eso ya no está jeje… lo sé, he vuelto en el tiempo :v_

 _Lo anterior me lleva a esto: he estado mirando mi cuaderno de apuntes y quería comentarles que me quedan 10 capítulos aproximadamente para que termine la temporada. Esto obviamente puede variar, pues puedo juntar ideas en un solo cap, así como puedo desglosar las ideas y desarrollarlas por separado._

En fin, esto es todo, espero que les guste, disfruten de lo que resta del fic. :3

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios c:

 **x-Claire-x:** n.n me alegra que hayas escuchado la canción, la verdad es que acabo de compartir mis mayores gustos musicales jaja la música Trance, hay otra que quiero poner más adelante, la tengo fijada hasta con escena, sé que se acoplará bien al momento que vivirán los protagonistas, es el mismo estilo, espero que también te guste.

El tema del supositorio era para molestarlo, en particular, según lo que he visto, a nadie le gustan los supositorios jaja.

Lo de Ezarel se me ocurrió solo (me gustó acompañar los diálogos con caritas 7w7) jaja, pero acabo de recordar un meme que sale donde gardy le dice que está embarazada y él le dice que es estéril jjaja.

Jaja con respecto a tu teoría, pues tal como dices tú… suena intedhezante, de hecho, es tan intedhezante que no puedo destruirla aún, si es que hay que destruir algo (debo tener cuidado con todo lo que escriba de ahora en adelante, pues todo será usado en mi contra xD) Bueno, la verdad es que el fic ya le hace honor al título, pero casi toso (por no decir todo) está escrito en pasado o_o, entonces, la pregunta correcta sería: "¿Te recuerdo a cada rato porque no te puedo sacar de mi mente?", eso abarca si Erika se fue o no se fue. Otra cosa, y es algo que siempre aclaro. Si bien la historia está en pasado, es él quien la recuerda, es él el protagonista de la historia, pues es él quien tiene crecimientos personales. Erika crece, ha dejado su vida atrás para hacer una posible nueva vida, sin embargo, él no puede desligarse de su ex vida, es él quien tiene que hacerlo y es él quien debe tener ese crecimiento mayor. Con respecto a Nevrita y Erika junior, posiblemente ellos sí existan en un futuro, pero no significa que ambos niños sean hijos de la pareja. Con respecto al bien común (alert spoiler leve) él lo dice por él, no por ella, él sabe que ella no se puede ir de Eldarya, debido a los portales. Él sabe lo que va a pasar, en el fondo sabe que se van a terminar enojando si no se toman las decisiones correctas, pero él debe retenerla porque sabe que las misiones solo son un paso de una decisión que él deberá cargar más adelante. Si algo te deja tranquila es que la frase es un flash-back, ¿por qué?, porque me apetece, porque quiero y porque puedo… ok no. Parte de tu teoría la iré desbaratando poco a poco (lo que haya que sacar obviamente), porque desde el próximo capítulo tiraré mis cartas :v y ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

En fin, esa es mi respuesta ante tu teoría… lo sé, todo lo dije en dos incluso tres sentidos de la palabra, pero amo verlas confundidas xD

Creo que, con lo anterior, en vez de apaciguar las aguas me acabo de ganar más cuentas de servicios que yo jamás he tomado (psicólogo, cardiólogo, ni me he suscrito a los helados), acá me cobran por estos servicios, en wattpad me cobran botellas de clorox y pañuelos desechables. Todos dicen Guntherlina esto, Guntherlina lo otro, pero nadie pregunta ¿Guntherlina cómo estás? :v

 **Princesa Kurai:** u.u no era mi intención hacerte llorar… al menos no aún jaja

Pues sí, es un proceso el tema familiar de Nevra pues, el chico, ha vivido experiencias muy duras a lo largo de la vida, experiencias que lo dejaron, en cierta medida, marcado. Erika no ha pasado por lo que vivió Nevra, por eso no entiende que Nevra no quiera compartir sus emociones, pero no nos exasperemos tampoco con ella, pues lo único que quiere es conocer la vida de su vampiro favorito jaja.

Pragmáticamente hablando, fui yo quien le escribió esa carta a Erika :o me acabo de dar cuenta de que engañé a mi novio con una mujer… :o ok no, pues sí, recuerda que él una vez le dijo que todo lo que hacía era porque le nacía del alma.

Si Ezarel tuviera un hijo, ten por seguro que molestarían todo el día, el elfo, le enseñaría el culto a la diosa de la miel, y al dios de las bromas xD Robarían miel y molestarían a la faelienne todo el día. Sería exasperante tener a dos Ezarel viviendo en el C.G.

Me alegra que escucharas la canción c: lo dije arriba y lo vuelvo a decir, más adelante pondré otra y espero que os guste. (yo hablando como española cuando soy más chilena que los porotos jaja)

Con respecto al viagra… sí, me lo volvió a censurar… salía así: "V****", sin embargo, yo y mi mente puerka supo de inmediato a lo que te referías.

Por último… 7w7 imagina esta carita sensualona cuando leas este capítulo, mira que la furia del Verdeléon está que se desata… 7w7 imaginala… 7u7 7v7

 **._._._._.**

 **El efecto mariposa**

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de él, el vampiro, cerró la puerta con llave. Con urgencia se quitó la bufanda y la malla sin manga que cubría su pecho. Lo tiró todo al suelo y se acercó, a la chica, quien se encontraba cerca de la cajonera en donde él guardaba su ropa.

Con avidez poseyó sus labios en un beso deseoso, deslizó sus manos por la cintura de la faelienne, para agarrarla fuertemente y dejarla sentada sobre el mueble. Se metió entre sus piernas hasta sentir como las suaves piernas de su chica se aferraban a su cintura.

Cambió la dirección de sus labios para reposarlos sobre el cuello de Erika mientras sentía como esta dejaba sus manos por su ébano cabello, acariciándolo, acercándolo, dejándole claro que ella necesitaba más.

Suspiros silenciosos e involuntarios escaparon de sus labios cuando el crepuscular volvió a besarla frenéticamente en la boca.

Con cuidado pasó su mano por los muslos lisos de ella hasta llegar a sus pies en donde quitó un zapato, luego, hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna.

Dejó de apoyarse en el cabello de Nevra para comenzar a acariciar temerosa el pecho musculoso del líder Sombra.

-Quiero ser parte de tu universo. -murmuró entre los labios de la faelienne. Él no estaba para frases clichés, no, él necesitaba sentir hacerla única. -Quiero hacerte el amor. -quedó frente a ella en silencio esperando una respuesta. -Déjame ser parte de ti...-sin querer le pesaron las palabras.

-Te amo Nevra... -no bastó una respuesta certera para que ambos volvieran a besarse con desesperación.

Ella le sacó el parche del ojo para permitirse besarle aquella herida visible. Él se permitió cerrar los ojos ante aquella caricia. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Nevra entendió esa señal, acercó sus dedos a la espalda de su chica para comenzar a desabotonar el traje.

-Está precioso tu vestido. -habló con una voz ronca, más ronca de la habitual.

-Purriry me lo ofreció... -sonrió, la faérica.

Él la tomó de la cintura y con cuidado la bajó del mobiliario para así deslizar su vestido hasta el suelo.

-Lástima que ya no lo tengas puesto. -sonrió ladino ante lo dicho, no obstante, su mirada cambió cuando la vio en ropa interior. -Eres hermosa. -se sonrojó. A su vez ella también se ruborizó, y paciente esperó el siguiente movimiento de su compañero el cual la llevó hasta la cama en donde se recostaron.

La faérica, pasó sus manos por el pecho esculpido de su novio mientras que él, encima de ella y entre sus piernas, dirigió sus labios por el cuello y el pecho de la mujer.

Quería robarle el alma a besos, quería hacerla olvidar que tenía una vida fuera de Eldarya. Su necesidad lo llevó a buscar la sincronización de los cuerpos, deseaba sentir que el corazón de Erika latía al mismo ritmo que su corazón.

Nerviosa, pero decidida, movió sus dedos hasta la hebilla del pantalón de su chico para quitarlo, al sentirla, él no pudo evitar gruñir, tampoco pudo evitar morder involuntariamente la piel del pecho de su amante, lo que a la vez desencadenó una fuerte ráfaga de placer que ella demostró con un gemido.

Al ver esos movimientos extraños, y al escuchar el gemido lastimero de su ama, Shaitán, corrió a salvarla del animal que ella tenía encima. Se movió rápidamente para subirse en la cama entre Nevra y Erika.

-¡Shaitán, bájate! –Nevra, se despegó del cuello de Erika.

Grrrr... El familiar gruñía mientras le dedicaba una mirada cargada de odio a su dueño.

-¡Mierda, Shaitán! -se molestó, el vampiro, al ver que el perro se interponía entre el cuerpo de los dos. -No hagas escenas ahora... –murmuró con enojo al ver como el Gallytrot se acomodaba junto a ellos.

El can ladró fuerte.

-Lo siento Erika. -Suspiró, el pelinegro. -Este tonto no se va a mover de aquí.

-No te preocupes. –sonrió, la mujer, tratando de regular su respiración mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro.

-No le celebres lo que acaba de hacer.

-No seas exagerado...

-No soy exagerado... -murmuró enojado, miró con recelo a su familiar quien también le devolvía la mirada gélida. -No me mires así, -le habló- a Erika le estaba gustando lo que le estaba haciendo.

Shaitán volvió a gruñir y se apegó más a la chica.

-Para la próxima que me hagas estas escenas te voy a amarrar por un año a un poste. –siguió alegando, el oji gris.

A su vez, el animal le mostró los dientes mientras gruñía guturalmente, casi como queriéndole decir "atrévete a hacerlo".

...

Una resequedad poseyó su garganta cuando despertó. Su cabeza giraba de manera brusca, casi al punto de querer vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Se encontraba en la cómoda cama de sabanas de seda, a sus pies estaba Shaitán y Annie, frente a ella, Nevra.

Al levantarse y darse cuenta de que estaba vestida solamente con ropa interior, la muchacha, se agachó para recoger el vestido que descaradamente estaba en el suelo. Avergonzada se vistió de inmediato para ir a perderse en su propia habitación.

-¿Ya despertó?, ¿qué tal la noche? -preguntó Ezarel quien iba directo a tocar en la habitación de Nevra. -¿Cómo va esa resaca? –se rio.

-Nada que te importe a ti. -la chica, frunció el ceño.

-¿Así de grosera eres con tu profesor?

-Ezarel, -habló exasperada- es temprano y me duele demasiado la cabeza como para escuchar tus...

-¡¿Temprano?! ¡JaJaJa! Son las 10 de la mañana, hija, de hecho, vengo a buscar a tu compañero de parranda. ¿Cómo estuvo la noche de pasión? -lanzó la pregunta mientras le sonreía ladino.

-¿Qué noche de qué? -se avergonzó.

-¿Qué no recuerdas? -comenzó a sonreír. -ambos estaban... fogosos. –susurró lo último.

-¿Tanto ruido que hacen? -los interrumpió, Nevra, quién iba saliendo al pasillo en las mismas condiciones que Erika, las ojeras adornaban su ojo y el pelo estaba alborotado, tal y como si dos manos inquietas lo hubieran revuelto después de una apasionada noche.

-Anoche llegaron a la cantina para celebrar su primer mes de relación. Nos pusimos a "celebrar" junto con yayo Valkyon, entre todos tomamos unas copas y se nos pasó la mano. Cuando recuperé la conciencia, los vi muy apasionados, se decían cosas al oído y se reían. Después se fueron a no sé dónde... y ahora los veo aquí parados frente a mí. -miró de reojo el cuello de la faelienne- ¿Cuándo te salieron esos chupones en el cuello, Erika? -sonrió.

-Es alergia. -respondió serio, el vampiro. De pronto pasó su bufanda por el cuello de la chica.

-Bueno bueno… -el elfo, detuvo las bromas al ver la cara hostil de su amigo. -después hablamos, Miiko te está buscando. -habló serio.

-¿Tan temprano? -Nevra miró su reloj. -¡Mierda! -sin importar si estaba la puerta abierta, comenzó a ponerse la malla y los zapatos.

-Yo me voy, chicos. -se despidió, la faelienne. Se disponía a ir a su habitación, pero Nevra la alcanzó poniéndole la mano en la cintura. Con cariño la besó sin importar si estaba Ezarel.

-Te amo. -le susurró, Nevra.

-Después nos vemos. -la chica, se limitó a responder seriamente mientras se iba.

-Solo te estábamos esperando a ti. -sentenció, el elfo, mientras miraba a la humana perderse por el pasillo,

Nevra se arregló rápidamente el cabello y se puso perfume para dirigirse al baño mientras, el alquimista, lo seguía.

-Entonces... -comenzó, el peli azul, mientras su compañero se lavaba la cara. -¿cómo la pasaste anoche?

-Bien... –desvió el tema. -¿Qué dijo Miiko?

-Dijo que eras un irresponsable de mierda. Mandó a Leiftan a que te fuera a buscar, pero conociendo todo, preferí proponerme yo para buscarte.

-Debiste de haberlo dejado...

-No busques pelea, Nevra.

-Él la mira, no supera que está conmigo. ¿Le habla cuando no estoy yo?

-Si, a veces se le acerca.

-Lo odio... -murmuró para comenzar a lavarse los dientes.

-Se te nota, pero con la noticia que te dará Miiko te alegrarás mucho.

-¿Poh que? –miró, el vampiro, mientras su boca estaba llena de pasta dental.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Recuerda que quiere enviarte a la misión del Reino de Ja...

-!Veda!... -escupió la pasta y se enjuagó la boca. -¡verdad! Tengo que pedirle que me deje ir con Erika –se secó con la toalla y miró al elfo. -¡Ya! Vamos... estoy listo. -tomó a su amigo del brazo y salió rápidamente del baño.

-¡Por fin hace acto de presencia, el gran, el magnífico líder de la guardia Sombra! –Habló molesta, Miiko.

-Estaba un poco cansado y…

-¡No me importa! –de su bastón comenzaron a salir grandes llamaradas de fuego azul. –¡La reunión era a las 9:30, no a las 10:15! ¡¿Crees que es muy bonito estar esperándote solo a ti para poder comenzar?!

-Yo…

-¡Cállate y siéntate mejor! –la guardia sabía perfectamente lo malhumorada que se ponía, Miiko, cuando se hablaba del Reino de Jade del Norte.

El vampiro caminó para sentarse, cuando sus ojos llegaron hasta Valkyon y Ezarel, ambos se reían mientras el último hacía un círculo con los dedos, listo para meter otro dedo dentro del círculo. Los dos amigos miraron a Nevra mientras sostenían una sonrisa contenida.

-Ezarel. –Miiko le llamó la atención. –Si tanto te gusta hacer ese tipo de gestos obscenos, yo creo que también te gustará hacernos el favor de ir a buscar a Eweleïn a la enfermería.

-¿Yo? –preguntó el susodicho.

-Si… -la kitsune, levantó una ceja. –Tú.

-Pues…

-Estoy segura de que hasta Alajea es más responsable que los dos líderes de guardia que tengo frente a mí. –comentó, Miiko, a la vez que se sobaba la frente.

-Ok ok, Miiko… -Nevra alzó la voz. –Por favor ya no nos sigas repren… -se calló al sentir un zapato en la cabeza.

-¡Por si no lo sabías, estamos en pleno proceso de recepción de nuevos integrantes al C.G por lo que toda la guardia Brillante hemos debido estar desde temprano, menos tú obviamente! ¡Además, por si fuera poco, debemos ponernos de acuerdo con respecto al Reino de ya sabes qué…!

-Ay, Miiko, relaja el trasero. –señaló Ezarel.

-¡A ti te pedí que fueras a buscar a Eweleïn! –la kitsune, lanzó su otro zapato.

-Ya voy… -el elfo, se levantó del asiento. -¡Loca! –exclamó cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, mierda?! –la pelinegra corrió descalza hacia la puerta mientras que su bastón se consumía en fuego azul.

Fue así como la mañana de Nevra comenzaba…

…

Podía considerarse una experta en el mundo de la hierba silbadora, pues era tan simple cortarla a dos centímetros de la raíz que sabía perfectamente que los gatos estarían complacidos con el trabajo realizado.

-Muy buen trabajo, Erika. Estas hierbas están perfectamente cortadas.

-Gracias. –sonrió, la humana.

-Te dejamos libre, pequeña faelienne. –el gato le acercó un formulario para que lo terminara de rellenar y lo entregara a la biblioteca.

La faérica, llegó a la librería para rellenar el pergamino de misiones, cuando de pronto vio una cabellera ébano en el escritorio que daba justo hacia la ventana. Al verlo metido en el trabajo se acercó lentamente hasta él, su intención era sorprenderlo, lamentablemente él siempre iba un paso delante que ella.

-Desde aquí te vi hablando con los gatos, primor.

-¿Sí? -puso su mano en la espalda del vampiro. –¿Qué haces? –preguntó curiosa.

-Llegaron nuevos chicos a mi guardia, debo hacer mis entrenamientos personalizados.

-Pensé que le pedirías ayuda a alguien para hacer eso. –murmuró, la castaña.

-No, mi amor. –la miró con una sonrisa en los labios. –No es tanto, además puedo recrear la vista más tranquilo.

-¿A sí?, ¿por qué lo dices? –dejó una silla al lado del oji gris, para así ocupar el mismo escritorio.

-Por las nuevas chicas que van a estar en mi guardia. –sonrió ladino.

-¿Llegaron chicas nuevas? –lo miró seria.

-¿Celosa?

-No…

-Jajaja te amo y no, solo hay hombres flacuchos como Chrome. Todas las chicas lindas que habían quedaron en la guardia de Valkyon.

-Eso es bueno. –sonrió.

-Ninguna chica de la Obsidiana me toma en cuenta, solo hay una que me ama. –susurró mientras la miraba enamorado.

-No me imagino quien puede ser…

-Te doy pistas… es bajita, -comenzó a enumerar. –es celosa, es cariñosa, bondadosa, tierna… es la Obsidiana más linda que he visto.

Al escucharlo, la castaña, se acercó para besarlo con ternura. Ambos se miraron por última vez para comenzar a trabajar.

- _Es una canción como nosotros, tú me amabas y yo te amaba, queríamos una vida juntos._

La humana, detuvo el lápiz cuando escuchó cantar a Nevra, él por otro lado, escribía mientras susurraba la melodía que recordaba

- _P_ er _o la vida separa a quienes se aman, tranquilamente y sin hacer mucho ruido, el mar borra sobre la arena, los pasos de los fieles amantes separados._

-Cantas muy bien… -la faérica, lo miró.

-Fue la última canción que escuché de mi papá…

-Nevra… -la chica, abrió los ojos cuando vio los ojos tristes de su compañero. A modo de consuelo pasó un brazo por su espalda en donde comenzó a acariciar. –no es mucho, pero yo estoy aquí.

-Créeme que ese es el mejor consuelo. –sonrió. –Haz tu trabajo para que descanses.

Una vez que entregó todo, besó a Nevra y se fue camino a su habitación para descansar, sin embargo, en su paso por los pasillos chocó con un hombre de cabellos negros y rojos.

-¡Oye, ten cuidado! –gritó el hombre.

-¡Tú ten cuidado! –le respondió, la castaña. –Lo siento. –cedió. -Nunca te había visto por aquí. –trató de suavizar el ambiente.

-Ehhh… sí, soy nuevo.

-¿En qué guardia estás? –preguntó curiosa.

-En la guardia Sombra.

-Tu jefe debe ser Nevra. –se sonrojó al recordar a su novio.

-Sí, me tocó de jefe a ese cretino.

-Pensé que eras nuevo…

-Ehh… me acabo cruzar con él.

-Con Nevra estuvimos en la biblioteca…

-Ay, Erika, no seas tan cotilla.

-Lo siento solo quería conocerte… un momento, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Ehh…

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de todo, ese cabello negro con rojo, esa actitud adolecente, esa ropa y esas orejas.

-¿Chrome?

-No, yo no soy Chrome. -su voz y su rostro de seguridad cambiaron de inmediato.

-¡Chrome, ¿qué hiciste?!

-Cállate. -tomó a la chica del brazo y la llevó hasta el cuarto.

-¿Por qué estás así?, ¿Qué hiciste?

Chrome se había convertido en un adulto… Chrome era un adulto.

El lobo comenzó a explicar todo, desde su deseo de tener grandes músculos hasta el cambio que había hecho en la poción que utilizó.

-¿Y todo fue porque querías que te dijeran que tenías músculos de Apolo?

-Si... –susurró triste, el joven.

-¿Qué pasará si te descubre la guardia?

-¡Miiko me va a matar! -exclamó. –Ya me tiene advertido. –comenzó a tirarse el pelo. –Me van a echar.

-¿Qué te dijo Miiko?

-Me tienen advertido desde lo que pasó con el barco.

-¿Aún? Pensé que se habían olvidado de eso.

-Sí y no. -se sentó en la cama de la faelienne. –Por lo que me dijo Karenn, Nevra, no estaba muy contento cuando supo que te traje como sirena. En realidad… nadie estaba contento.

-¿Y desde esa vez que te tienen amenazado?

-Sí, me tienen vigilado. Lo de la misión en Balenvia me ayudó bastante, pero aun así no olvidan que perdí un barco y que casi te maté.

-Lo perdimos juntos. –interrumpió, la castaña.

-Pero tú eras nueva, no sabías nada de barcos.

-Entonces… -la chica, volvió a insistir. -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente, Miiko?

-¡Ah, sí! –Chrome, se levantó se un salto. –Me dijo que… mmm… espera… -se acercó a la ropa doblada que tenía, la castaña, encima de la mesita, desdobló cuatro camisas y se las ató a la cintura.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó, la oji violeta.

El lobo la ignoró, se subió a una silla para sacar el fierro de las cortinas para usarlo como bastón.

-Bien, me dijo: ¡Eres una vergüenza! –comenzó a imitar a la kitsune. –¡Te damos una misión fácil y dejas la cagada!

-¿Dijo cagada?

-No. –sonrió. –Me gusta agregarle drama a lo que te cuento. –se afirmó nuevamente en el fierro de la cortina y siguió imitando exageradamente a la líder de la guardia Brillante. -¡Te daremos una sola oportunidad más, si nos fallas, te vas de aquí!

-Mmm… no creo que te saquen de aquí… quizás solo lo decía para que hicieras mejor las cosas. –la chica, lo miró. - ¿Por qué te amarraste mis camisas?

-Son mis colas. –se volvió para mover el trasero mientras sonreía a su amiga.

-¿Y el palo?

-Era mi báculo.

-Espero que me dejes todo ordenado. –la humana, levantó la ceja.

-¡Ay Erika!, acepta que te gustó mi imitación.

-Puede ser. –sonrió.

Chrome se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Me ayudarás? –dejó el fierro en el suelo y se quitó las camisas de su cintura.

-Chrome, no creo que te boten a la calle…

-¿Me podrías ayudar por favor? –se hincó en el suelo a la vez que juntaba sus manos.

-Mmm… ¿Qué me darás a cambio? –sonrió, la faérica.

-Mi amistad eterna.

-Ya levántate, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-¡Eres un amor, Erika! –rápidamente se acercó para abrazarla hasta que de pronto sintieron un golpe en la puerta.

-Me vienen a botar. –lloriqueó, el adolecente.

-Que no. –susurró, la castaña. –Metete dentro del armario. –lo tomó del brazo y ayudó, al lobo, a esconderse.

Rápidamente se arregló el pelo y abrió la puerta. Frente a ella estaba Nevra, la mirada del vampiro reflejaba mucha seriedad.

-Nev. –se acercó.–¿Ya te desocupaste?

-Me tomé 10 minutos de descanso. –habló automáticamente mientras miraba serio el armario que tenía, Erika, en la habitación.

-Me alego… -la chica, sonrió nerviosa. Tomó las mejillas, del azabache, entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los de él, no obstante, ni con todas esas muestras de amor, la mujer, pudo evitar que su novio dejara de mirar aquel armario.

-Erika, ¿esa ropa doblada va en el armario? –preguntó, el oji gris.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Para ayudarte a guardarla. –ágilmente se deshizo de los brazos de la faérica para comenzar a caminar hasta el mueble que llamaba enormemente su atención, mueble en el que se encontraba escondido el lobo.

-Espera, yo lo hago después… -la oji violeta, corrió para ubicarse delante de las puertas que cubrían a su amigo. –Disfrutemos el tiempo juntos, yo después guardo mi ropa.

Él la miró serio, luego volvió a poner sus ojos en el mueble.

-Erika… -suspiró, el crepuscular. –Te amo. –se acercó para darle un sonoro beso en los labios. –Pórtate bien. –susurró.

-Siempre me porto bien. –sonrió.

-Más tarde nos vemos. –la besó y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes volver a mirar el armario.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, salió Chrome de su escondite. Estaba temblando.

-Casi muero… ¿viste como miró donde estaba yo?

-Creo que te encontró.

-Este idiota tiene una nariz de perro. –murmuró. –Menos mal que lo detuviste porque si no… jeje -de pronto comenzó a reír. –Nunca los había visto cariñosos.

-Olvida eso… -negó, la chica.

-Jeje…te lo tenías muy bien guardado… -comenzó a molestarla. -Todos en la guardia Sombra lo notábamos raro, hasta que nos tiró la bomba cuando te besó en las mazmorras.

-Olvida eso te dije. –la castaña, se cruzó de brazos.

-Ok, Erika, no te enojes. –sonrió.

Luego de seguir hablando, decidieron que Chrome debía llevar ropa más acorde a su talla. La misión comenzó en la tienda de Purriry, querían ver si esta les fiaba ropa, luego, Chrome, bajó hasta la lavandería para sacar "prestado" algo que le quedara bueno, sin embargo, la misión terminó en un rotundo fracaso.

Para Chrome no todo estaba perdido, el lobo, llegó a la resolución de que tendría que sacar la ropa de uno de los líderes puesto que estos nunca tenían la puerta con llave.

-Mirándote pienso que la ropa de Nevra te vendría de maravilla.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, puerca? –se hizo el chistoso, sin embargo, se detuvo al ver la mirada fulminante de su amiga. -¿Tú crees?

-Sí, tienes su misma complexión.

-Sacaré su ropa entonces.

-Nevra cambió la chapa de su puerta.

-Sí, ya lo sé, muchas han querido entrar a su habitación últimamente, pero no pueden porque el bobo les cerró la puerta. –la miró serio. -¿Tú no tienes las llaves por casualidad?

-Pues…

-Dijiste que me ayudarías.

-Sí, pero Nevra confía en mí, ¿y si nos sorprende?

-Aventurémonos al peligro, Erika, no seas cobarde y ayuda a tu amigo. –la apuntó. –Estaremos juntos en esto, él no se dará cuenta de que le faltará un pantalón y una malla. No te dejaré sola, ayúdame.

Al escucharlo, la faérica, suspiró profundamente.

Ambos decidieron que entrarían a la habitación de Nevra, sin embargo…

-¡Shaitán! –dijo de golpe, el lobo.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Ese perro no me va a dejar pasar a la habitación del bobo de Nevra. –miró detenidamente a Erika. –Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no te metes tú a la habitación de mi jefe?

-Olvídalo… -se negó, la castaña.

-Por favor, dijiste que me ayudarías.

-Sí, pero nunca dije que allanaría una habitación que no es mía. –En su mente, la chica, no dejaba de recordar lo difícil que fue para ella, que Nevra confiara sus llaves, no quería defraudarlo, pero tampoco quería que sacaran a Chrome de la guardia.

-Shaitán te quiere. Ayúdame. –rogó, el adolecente.

-No sé porque le tienen tanto miedo a Shai…

-¿Estas de broma? –Chrome abrió los ojos. –Ese perro es muy bravo, Nevra tenía que ir con sus conquistas a otras habitaciones porque el perro no lo dejaba en paz, además… -comenzó poco a poco a disminuir el volumen de su voz al ver cómo, Erika, fruncía el ceño. –ambos sabemos que Nevra era un mujeriego que…

-¡Ya cállate mejor! –los celos la embargaban.

-Bueno, así dicen los rumores. No es que yo lo haya visto entrando con dos rubias a la habitación para que después estas salieran despavoridas a causa del mal humor del perro… -volvió a disminuir su tono de voz al percatarse de los evidentes celos de su amiga- así dicen los rumores, todos sabemos que los rumores nunca son 100% ciertos.

-Yaa, vamos. –salió de la habitación seguida de Chrome.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del líder de la guardia Sombra. Erika, golpeó la puerta y al ver que nadie salió, decidió entrar para sacar ropa mientras Chrome vigilaba.

En su cama estaba Shaitán quien la miraba adormilado, despacio se levantó de su nido para caminar hasta la cama de Nevra y recostarse ahí.

-Tu dueño se va a enojar contigo porque estás en sus sábanas… -susurró mientras se acercaba a la cajonera para sacar una malla y un pantalón.

Comenzó a rebuscar hasta que fue interrumpida por la voz de Chrome.

-Erika, vámonos, viene hacia acá. –susurró asustado.

-¿Qué? –la faelienne, miró hacia la puerta, donde no vio a nadie. Asustada de que la encontraran hurgando en ropa que no era de ella, tomó los primeros pantalones que encontró y cerró la cajonera. Se dirigió rápidamente hasta la entrada del cuarto, lamentablemente era muy tarde, Nevra estaba en la entrada observándola con aire divertido.

-¿Qué hace la señorita por estos lugares? –preguntó, el nocturno, mientras entraba a paso lento a la habitación. –¿Acaso crees que te pasé mis llaves para que te llevaras mis cosas? –cerró la puerta tras él y se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Pues…

-¿Acaso, la señorita, no tiene ropa para ponerse que debe sacar mis pantalones? –sonrió ladino mientras la acechaba por el cuarto.

-Bueno yo…

-Amor, si querías llevarte mi ropa, debiste haberte llevado mis calzoncillos en vez de mis pantalones.

-No, yo… -cada vez iba retrocediendo más, ella quedó sin escapatoria cuando su espalda chocó con la pared de la habitación.

Con una sonrisa triunfal siguió acercándose hasta que llegó el punto exacto en donde, el azabache, posó ambas manos en la pared que estaba atrás de la faelienne.

-Que excusa me tienes. –acercó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de Erika, para morder despacio. –Soy todo oídos, primor. –susurró seductor.

-Pues… -luchó contra el aliento de Nevra en su cuello. –Necesitaba estos pantalones para un amigo. –lo soltó.

-¿Qué amigo, preciosa?

-Uno que no conoces… no te vayas a poner celoso.

Al escuchar eso, el vampiro, estalló en risas.

-¿Sinceramente crees que me voy a poner celoso de Chrome?

-¿De Chrome? –la oji violeta, abrió los ojos.

-Sí… su olor está impregnado en ti. Y el closet de tu cuarto emanaba el olor de ese niño. –la besó en la mejilla, sin duda estaba divertido con la situación. –Contéstame esta última pregunta y te dejaré ir con esos pantalones. –la miró a los ojos, estaba a punto de reír. -¿Qué hizo ahora?, ¿Chrome, que tontera hizo?

-Pues… -comenzó a sonreír al ver la cara de Nevra. –No te puedo decir.

-¿Por qué no? –la tomó de la mano para ubicarse en el sillón.

-Porque lo vas a retar.

-Jaja, entiendo. Te doy mi palabra de que no lo voy a amonestar.

-Aprovecha de darme tu palabra de que harás todo lo posible para que no lo saquen de la guardia.

-Bien, lo haré. Te lo prometo.

-Pues… Chrome bebió una poción que lo hizo ser adulto.

-Mmm… lo van a sermonear. –susurró. –Llévale esos pantalones y que se quede en su habitación, que se haga pasar por enfermo.

-Gracias por ayudarlo. –la castaña, lo besó.

-No lo hago por él, lo hago por ti.

-Te amo. –dicho esto salió de la habitación del vampiro para reencontrarse con su amigo.

-Traidor. –murmuró molesta cuando vio que el lobo estaba escondido en la pieza de ella. –Me dejaste sola en la habitación de Nevra.

-A ti no te iba a decir nada, a mí me hubiese colgado de la cola si se entera de lo que hice.

-Quizás ya lo sabe… -no pudo evitar susurrar mientras que su amigo la miraba temeroso.

…

Esa misma tarde la guardia brillante se enteró de lo que había hecho Chrome. A pesar de la ayuda que recibió, no pudo ocultar sus mentiras con más mentiras, sin embargo, dentro de la guardia había alguien que había prometido salvarle el pellejo al adolecente. El vampiro, hizo de todo lo posible para que todos le dieran otra oportunidad, la última oportunidad.

Esa tarde caminó a la enfermería para buscar a la líder de las enfermeras.

-Necesito que tengamos una cita. –habló, el azabache.

-Erika se va a poner celosa si te escucha que me hablas así.

-Erika es bella cuando me cela. –jugó con el cinturón de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué necesitas? –miró de reojo a su amigo.

-Quiero mostrarte algo. –sonrió.

-¿Acaso ya la compraste? –la doctora abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Estoy a punto, quiero que la veas y me des tus impresiones.

-Sabes que es tu decisión…

-Lo sé, pero quiero que tú también la veas.

-Mmm… veámonos en el cerezo esta noche.

-Gracias Ewe. Eres una gran amiga. –la abrazó.

-Lo sé. –la elfa, le correspondió amablemente el abrazo. Se separaron justo en el momento en que entró Erika.

-¿Quiere un abrazo también? –preguntó, el pelinegro, al ver la mirada seria de su chica.

-No. –se negó, la faérica.

-Pero, primor. –se acercó galante. –Usted sabe que es la única.

-Tonto.

Posó sus manos en la espalda de Erika, la miró profundamente para hacer chocar sus frentes.

Cuando se separaron, el vampiro, se acercó a la líder de las enfermeras.

-En el cerezo a las 21:00 hrs.

-Sí. –contestó desinteresadamente, la doctora.

Entonces, fue así como a las 21:30 hrs en punto, estaba Erika escondida detrás del follaje que había en el cerezo.

Sí, era una celosa, pero, ¿Cómo no ser celosa si él era un coqueto?

Escondida, acarició el tronco del cerezo que le había salvado la vida a Nevra, bajo este pensamiento cerró los ojos mientras recordaba los momentos difíciles que vivió tanto él como ella. De pronto, en medio de una caricia sintió una fría sensación, como si la temperatura hubiese disminuido.

Comenzó a experimentar frío, comenzó a temblar hasta que vio a Eweleïn y a Nevra acercarse al cerezo.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación espiar a los demás? –habló una mujer detrás de ella.

-Yo… -la faelienne, comenzó a sonrojarse. -¿Moyra?

Frente a ella estaba la pellirroja dueña de una parte de la manzana de la discordia entre Nevra y ella. Su pelo corto se movía con el viento. Sus rasgos felinos la miraban duramente, tal como si la hubiese encontrado haciendo la peor maldad del mundo.

-Pensé que Karenn te enseñaría a espiar mejor. –murmuró mientras se agachaba rápidamente.

-Pues…

-Primera regla… quédate callada, no hables. –susurró despacio, muy despacio. -Segundo, debes buscar el ángulo perfecto para escuchar. –movió sus orejas de gato como si de antenas se trataran.

-¿Escuchas?

-Sí, pero cállate. –manoteó la pelirroja.

La castaña, se quedó en silencio mientras que su cómplice estaba concentrada escuchando. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y con quien lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué dicen? –susurró la faérica.

-Pues… hablan de una casa… -susurró. –Algo de que… -quedó en silencio mientras seguía escuchando. -… creo que Nevra… no puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Déjame escuchar, tonta. –la gatuna comenzó a morderse las uñas.

La oji violeta, se maldecía en silencio por no tener las orejas tan desarrolladas como los seres faery con los que se rodeaba.

-Nevra se compró… -dejó de hablar cuando sintió que la pareja estaba más cerca del cerezo. –Agáchate más… -susurró de forma casi imperceptible.

-¿Te gustó? –la faérica escuchó atentamente mientras que Nevra le hablaba a Eweleïn.

-Claro que sí. Sin duda debes remodelar algunas cosas, pero está bien para ser el comienzo. Ya compraste la cama, la cocina…

-Espera… -Nevra alzó una mano. –¿Sabían que es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones de los demás?

Ambas chicas se miraron con temor. Ninguna alzó la cabeza.

-Desde el kiosco siento los murmullos de Erika mezclado con el olor inconfundible de mi compañera de misiones.

-Que inútil eres… -susurró Moyra. –Pensé que serías más discreta y que tu olor de idiota cubriría mi olor.

-¡Oye! –Erika, frunció el ceño.

-Que decepción que mi novia me esté espiando, y más decepcionante es saber que la mejor de mi guardia no sea buena ocultándose… Que decepción. –negó, el vampiro.

Ambas decidieron salir de su escondite mientras eran sorprendidas por la mirada seria de Nevra y Eweleïn. En silencio absoluto, Nevra, intercalaba su mirada seria en Erika, para luego pasar a Moyra.

-Hice una pregunta. –murmuró molesto, Nevra. –¿Sabían que es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones de los demás? –reiteró. En ese momento, Erika, estaba conociendo al Líder de la guardia Sombra, no a su amoroso novio.

-Pues… -balbuceó, la pelirroja, mientras le daba codazos a Erika.

-Solo estábamos conversando… -aseguró, la faelienne.

-¿Ustedes dos? –por un momento relajó la mirada- JaJaJa ¿conversando? Que buen chiste, mi amor.

-Enserio. –insistió, la humana.

-Erika. –la mirada del pelinegro volvió a tensarse. –Vamos a tener una conversación pendiente los dos.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. –la interrumpió. –Espérame en la pieza, ¡ahora!

De mala gana, la castaña, se despidió de Moyra y de Eweleïn, y rápidamente salió del lugar en dirección al C.G. Por otro lado, Nevra, se volvió hacia la pelirroja.

-Sé que tus orejas son igual de buenas que las mías… -susurró, el crepuscular. –Espero que lo que hayas escuchado, no salga.

-¿Te irás a vivir con ella? –Moyra, no aguantó la curiosidad.

-Eso pretendo. –sentenció.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada. –sonrió triste, la chica.

-Gracias, Moyra. –Sonrió, Nevra. –Vete al C.G mientras yo sigo mi paseo con Ewe.

-Sí, buenas noches. –se despidió, la gatuna.

…

Se puso un camisón y se tapó con las frazadas de su cama. Pasó un buen rato recostada vuelta hacia la ventana, hasta que de pronto sintió unos dedos pasar por su delgada cintura. Una mano curiosa que se dedicó a tocar todo a su paso.

-Ya llegó tu papi a castigarte. –susurró el dueño de esos dedos que se movían por la carretera de la silueta de la faérica. Se apegó a ella, movió su cabeza hasta el cuello de su novia para aspirar el perfume de su piel, ahí depositó algunos besos.

-Mi papi se porta muy mal conmigo… -la castaña, le siguió el juego.

-Tu papi solo te enseña a ser una faérica educada. –le mordisqueó el cuello.

-Yo soy una faérica educada. –levantó una mano para ponerla en la cabeza del azabache, de esa manera lo apegaba más a ella.

-Pero falta que te enseñen más educación. –se separó para sacarse la malla. Se acostó en la cama y volvió a apegarse a ella.

-Tú no sabes educar. –sonrió.

-¿Perdón? –se subió encima de su chica para mirarla de frente. –Estás hablando con un hombre que tuvo que criar a su hermana.

-¿Resultado? –divertida alzó una ceja. –Karenn es una irrespetuosa, una salvaje, consumista, cotilla… en síntesis, una malcriada.

-Aquí, la única irrespetuosa, cotilla y salvaje eres tú, por eso mereces un castigo.

-¿Qué castigo? –murmuró mientras lo miraba a su ojo.

-Un castigo que… -se relamió los labios. –un castigo que te va a gustar… -murmuró para acercarse hasta los labios de la muchacha.

-Los castigos no deberían gustarme…

-Mis castigos son personalizados. –iba a besarla hasta que de pronto se retractó. -¿Te has estado tomando las pastillas que te dio Eweleïn?

-¿Qué pastillas? –preguntó divertida.

-Las que te dio…

-No me las he tomado.

-¿Por qué? –con dolor, se separó de la humana.

-Porque no habíamos… -comenzó a sonrojarse, ante eso él sonrió.

-Las ganas están… al menos yo tengo, pero si no te tomas esas pastillas, nada podemos hacer. –besó las mejillas sonrojadas de su novia.

-Ya, duérmete. –se volvió en dirección contraria a Nevra. - Tú deberías tomar pastillas…

-Si así fuera el caso, ya me estaría llenando de pastillas por ti.

-Duérmete… -se apegó a los brazos del nocturno para comenzar a dormir.

-Erika… -susurró. –Antes de que te duermas debo decirte algo.

-Dime… -murmuró somnolienta.

-En dos semanas más, nos vamos al Reino de Jade del Norte. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?

-Si. –sonrió.

-Bueno, conseguí permiso para que vayamos juntos.

-¿Vamos solos?

-No, Eweleïn nos va a acompañar, pero a fin de cuentas pasaremos el tiempo juntos.

-Gracias por llevarme. –lo abrazó más y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias por aceptar ir conmigo. –la apretó con sus brazos para finalmente darle un tierno beso en la cabeza.


	47. Acecho

Hola… -no hace el baile triunfal porque está muy cansada.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero de todo corazón que les guste. He de mencionar que para escribir esto me interioricé bastante… incluso hablé con una psicóloga para que me orientara. Obviamente no le dije que era para esto (fanfic) xD, le dije que era por temas de estudio personal C: Emmm… eso, espero que les guste. A pesar de que debía sacar esto, tenía una mirada muy crítica y muy reacia a tocar este tema porque lo siento demasiado invasivo para el fic… debo aclarar también que este cap tiene lenguaje un poco más vulgar que lo anteriores así que lean responsablemente… Ya bueno, haré mi baile triunfal. –Suspira y comienza a bailar.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus review, amo leerlos, me hace muy feliz saber que se toman un tiempo de escribir algo para mí snif snif, Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí :v

 **Princesa Kurai:** Wuajajaja esta Erika es demasiado pajarita xD a estas alturas debería estar pidiendo el tercer frasco de pastillas xD Ahora, sabiendo que Nevra no es virgen, debe desatar ese verdheléon que lo único que quiere es salir porque desde hace mucho que no sale a… "explorar" :v

La verdad es que tienes razón, sería una verdadera lástima que a Guntherlina se le ocurriera darle un giro (no sé si inesperado) al fic… yo creo que es lo más probable. El mundo es cruel y hermoso :v

La verdad es que Chrome nunca los había visto cariñosos… los vio calientes que es distinto :v ok no, es mi excusa para no decir que ese detalle se me pasó jaja, igual queda bien esa explicación… zhy… keda vien 7w7

En fin, como siempre gracias por comentar, es un verdadero agrado leer tus review C:

 **x-Claire-x:** La verdad es que la idea me era maravillosa, sin embargo, había partes de fic que no me calzaban, por ejemplo, cuando las amigas de él le decían de ir a su habitación (cuando él le dijo que se acababa el puterío). En el capítulo 20, yo quedé imaktadah, no pensé que la cochinota era Erika jajaja.

Vi lo de cómo reaccionarían los chicos, si no me equivoco era en un grupo de facebook. Personalmente iba a comentar, pero al final me dio flojera y lo pasé de largo (mis neuronas se acabaron cuando imaginé a Ezarel, ese tío es raro jaja)

Jaja con respecto a tus teorías, muchas gracias por el material que me has dado ;) (no sé si han hablado, si no, aprovecho de ser la intermediaria, Princesa Kurai agregó algo para ti en su review jaja) como yo soy masoquista y como me gusta verte a ti y a las demás confundidas, te responderé con más interrogantes muajaja lo sé, soy mala.

Me siento en mi trono mientras veo un mar frente a mí (me acordé de un libro llamado "The twelve kingdoms" donde el rey o reina miraba por el balcón de su castillo el mar de los cielos :v), en este caso, un mar de lágrimas jaja.

Tienes razón lo del tiempo pasado, de hecho, el estilo de escritura en presente es muy, pero muy raro. Trataré de adaptarme, pues más adelante tendré que hablar en presente, a menos que se me ocurra otra idea de poner que están en el presente sin tener que escribir en presente… lo sé, suena incoherente, pero son las 3 de la mañana y ya no me quedan neuronas, creo que tengo dos que hacen sinapsis, sinapsis mediocres porque están medias dormidas jaja

Sí, Nevra se ha refugiado demasiado en su máscara para protegerse, tanto él como para proteger a su hermana, le cuesta ser diferente, pues ha tenido que convivir con un Nevra que no era él. Nevra en realidad es una persona insegura y llena de miedos que no lo han dejado avanzar. Como todos, él comete errores, errores que son llevados por sus sentimientos anteriores, incluyendo el amor y la satisfacción de pensar que estará haciendo las cosas bien, cuando la realidad será distinta. Cuando dicha realidad le golpee la cara, no lo odien, pues él solo va a estarse guiando por sus experiencias previas de vida, por sus propios instintos y por el amor que siente por Erika.

Ahora sí voy a desglosar, dividir, rayar, empolvar, maquillar, desmaquillar, reproducir (todo sinónimo que se adapte al hecho hacer pedazos tu teoría y a la vez no, pero por sobre todo decirte cosas que se pueden interpretar de hasta 5 maneras jeje)

Primero, tu primera teoría no la voy a tocar porque siento que mi opinión ahí se va a malinterpretar en demasía. Así que, yo por ahí no paso :v

Segundo, la verdad es que la teoría del hijo queda súper bien con lo que dije en el capítulo anterior (Nevra está más recorrido que carretera), sin embargo, como soy un ser benevolente, y como tampoco quiero tener más cuentas de servicios que no he tomado, te diré que esa teoría, por muy fumada que estaba, estaba buena, pero no es la realidad que buscaba. A través de lo que he aprendido de mi carrera, y lo que más me ha quedado grabado es que la escritura transmite y es maravilloso cuando un niño, una niña o incluso los adultos lo entendemos. En cada capítulo trato de impregnarme un poco de las sensaciones que pueden estar sintiendo los personajes, o de los acontecimientos que van ocurriendo, porque cada vez que escribo (sin importar mi mal uso de comas jaja y algunas malas palabras que se me escapan de vez en cuando) quiero que ustedes sientan lo que sienten los personajes, lo sé, me acabo de ir en la mejor y la más profunda volá de mi vida, pero es lo que he buscado todo este tiempo. Volviendo al tema, no podría agarrarme al sentimiento de los protagonistas si existiera un hijo de Nevra, porque no me lo había planteado antes, entonces, no he convivido con el sentimiento de saber que más adelante los personajes tendrán que reaccionar ante ese hecho. Si yo no me lo he planteado con antelación, los personajes no van a pasar por eso.

La tercera, la teoría de Leiftan estaba demasiado alcoholizada y demasiado fumada jaja, leyéndola me dio un coma etílico y para cuando me recuperé y la volví a leer me dio la pálida jaja ok no, buena teoría, pero es demasiado imposible para el caso, pues es Nevra quien la recuerda, no Leiftan.

Con respecto a tu última teoría... ufff... creo que no tocaré esos puntos, solo diré dos cosas y con esto toco tu primera teoría, el título sí hace mención a una pérdida; con esto termino mi respuesta a tus teorías, esto es spoiler, un spoiler en muchos sentidos: _"habrá muchas muertes no convencionales, muertes que al C.G no les importará, solo a Erika; habrá una muerte no convencional que a nadie le importará, solo al C.G"._

Algo que se me estaba olvidando, hay un personaje que hasta el momento tiene más poder que el oráculo... ¿y si no fue el oráculo quien llamó a Erika? Ok, sé que estoy jugando con fuego y que la apuesta de poner a alguien más importante que el Oráculo es arriesgada, pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme… Shinzou wo Sasageyo! –lo siento… el otro día salió el cap 110 por lo que ando muy enreferenciada con Shingeki no kyojin.

Para ser sincera en este cap no comencé con mi jugada jaja aún no, sé que será en el próximo… si, ahí será. Desde el próximo episodio no habrá vuelta atrás… bueno, la verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo que no hay vuelta atrás.

A todo esto, antes de que se me olvide, me llegó una factura de unas cervezas :O enserio Claire, cámate pofavoh jajaja quedaré en banca rota con todo lo que me haces gastar jaja.

Jaja lo dije en el comentario de arriba jaja a mí se me pasó que Chrome ya los había visto jaja, pero Gunther siempre va un paso adelante cuando se le pasan estos detalles, mi explicación es que Chrome los había visto fogosos, no cariñosos jaja

Como siempre gracias por comentar, es un agrado leer tus reviews largos así que no te preocupes, tú tranquila yo nerviosa. Hasta pronto. C:

.

.

Pd. acabo de aprender a poner separadores jeje.

* * *

 _ **Acecho**_

Si bien el viaje se había atrasado dos semanas más, estaba ansiosa, nerviosa por salir al reino de Jade del Norte. Anhelaba conocer lo que había más allá de Balenvia, en realidad, anhelaba conocer el mundo que tenía a mi alrededor, el mundo en el que yo estaba viviendo.

Procuraba ver a Nevra todos los días, bueno, prácticamente vivíamos juntos en mi habitación o en la suya, eran distintos escenarios que nos permitían compartir momentos íntimos, así que, prácticamente estábamos abriéndonos paso a una vida en pareja.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y me desperté sola, en medio de la cama, nuestra cama. Decidí aferrarme al colchón por última vez antes de levantarme, apegué mi nariz a la sabana y aspiré el olor que había dejado su cuerpo, era un olor latente y embriagador que me permitía verlo y sentirlo no importando si él estaba ahí o no de manera física. Con flojera me paré y me vestí, me di la libertad de tomar una de sus perfumadas toallas para ir a bañarme, crucé el largo pasillo hasta las duchas, sin embargo, antes de entrar sentí una voz dulce que recorrió mi interior haciendo que mi vientre sintiera pequeñas mariposas con trastorno de hiperactividad revolotear y hacer estragos.

-Tan temprano y ya estás recorriendo los pasillos… y con una de mis toallas.

Sonreí al escucharlo.

-Tu habitación tiene muchas, por lo que decidí utilizar una.

-Con todas esas libertades que te estás tomando, lo más probable es que entre tu ropa lleves mi ropa interior. –sonrió y se acercó.

-Lo siento, pero no me apetece ponerme tus calzoncillos.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, ya veremos que dirás más adelante. -me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a darme besos, eran besos sensuales en medio del pasillo. Me sonrojé al sentir aquella caricia que me hizo recordar la ocasión en la que casi nos duchamos juntos. Cuando nos separamos vi de reojo al grupo que iba pasando por el pasillo, desvié la mirada al darme cuenta de que era Moyra y su grupo de amigas.

Nevra y yo nos hicimos a un lado para que ellas pasaran.

-Hola. –saludó amable, el vampiro.

-Buenos días. –saludaron al unísono.

Cuando entraron al baño, Nevra me miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quieres que hoy almorcemos juntos? –me acarició la mejilla.

-Sí. –me acerqué nuevamente para dejarle un beso en los labios. –Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. –susurró. –Bien, te dejo. Tengo que rellenar unos papeles. –suspiró. -¿Cuándo será el día en el que deje de rellenar formularios?

-Es tu trabajo… flojo.

-Lo sé, pero una compensación por todo lo que tengo que hacer no me vendría mal, quizás unas caricias de mi faelienne harían que yo me estresara menos. –Ante lo dicho sonreí, con mi mano libre tomé su barbilla para atraerlo hacia mí y lentamente le estampé un beso que él aceptó gustoso.

Ambos nos despedimos y cada uno fue por su lado. Yo por mi parte entré al baño, me encaminé hasta las duchas hasta que vi al grupo Sombra bañarse. En silencio me desvestí, desde hace mucho tiempo me daba lo mismo desnudarme en frente de las demás chicas en la ducha.

-¡¿Nevra se sigue acostando contigo, Moyra?! –preguntó una de las chicas del grupo. Era rubia y pecosa, sus orejas eran largas, muy parecidas a las orejas de Nevra.

-No. –respondió seria, la pelirroja.

-¡Debe ser porque ahora tiene una puta a la mano! –murmuró en voz alta.

-Mmm… -Moyra, la ignoró.

Podía ser demasiado egocéntrica creyendo que estaban hablando de mí, sin embargo, mi teoría tomó consistencia cuando la rubia me miró fijamente.

-Conocí a tantas mujeres con las que Nevra se revolcó, que siento lástima por la chica que tiene ahora. Seguramente Nevra pronto se dará cuenta de que "el juguete" que tiene ahora no cumple sus expectativas.

-¡Basta, Sophia! –Moyra, la reprendió.

-Es verdad, quizás solo está con ella por lástima, todos sabemos que Nevra tiene un gran corazón, así como también sabemos que ella llegó sola aquí. La pobre idiota debe sentirse importante, lo que no sabe es que Nevra siempre oculta muchas jugadas… así ha funcionado desde que llegó.

Comencé a bañarme rápidamente para salir del lugar, quería perderme de esa conversación tan incómoda.

-Que le haya puesto llave a su habitación no significa que él no siga yendo a otras habitaciones para complacerse. Con lo tonta que es la humana, estoy segura de que no le deja que la toque... –siguió, la pecosa.

-Además, -prosiguió otra chica. –Nevra se va a aburrir si no le ofrecen más que besos y caras bonitas. Él es muy fogoso. –comenzaron a reír, a excepción de Moyra.

-¡Ya basta, chicas! Si Nevra se equivoca es problema de él no de ustedes, no se metan en esa relación.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti, Moyra? –la rubia, la miró molesta. –Antes nos hubieras apoyado.

-Antes, las cosas van cambiando.

-¿Y qué se supone que ha cambiado, Moyra?

-Pues…-me miró. –Nada, olvídenlo. Déjenla en paz, no quiero problemas. –murmuró.

-Solo hablábamos, amiga. Sabes que queremos que Nevi sea feliz, es por esa razón que comentamos la mierda de relación que ha comenzado a tener.

Me enjuagué el cuerpo velozmente, me vestí y me fui de ahí. Pasé por alto todo lo dicho por ese grupo y seguí con mi vida pues pronto estaría camino al Reino de Jade… No obstante, después del episodio en las duchas, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Sophia, la misma chica que me había tratado de dejar calva, la misma mujer que había insinuado cosas de mi relación con Nevra, comenzó a acosarme poco a poco… muy gradualmente…cada vez que me veía.

A veces eran nefastas descalificaciones hacia mi persona, adjetivos como "gorda", "fea", "perra" o "prostituta" abundaban en su boca y que yo, como terca que era, a veces rebatía o en otras ocasiones pasaba por alto. Otras veces eran chismes e insinuaciones que revolvían mi cabeza al punto de hacerme pensar toda la tarde. Según ella y su grupo eran "chistes" para pasar el rato, en síntesis, para ellas todo era un juego, lamentablemente para mí no lo era.

-Ayer vi a tu noviecito, pasó hacia la habitación de una de las muchachas Absenta.

Estaba entrenando y Sophia llegó hacia mí. Como siempre comencé a ignorar sus palabras y su sonrisa de burla.

-No te enfades, sabes que es un juego, sin embargo, date cuenta de que te estoy haciendo un favor, solo mira a las nenas de la guardia Absenta o a las de mi guardia, compárate y vas a ver que tú no eres nada… eres gorda, fea e ignorante, es más, deberías estar en la escuela junto a Mery. –comenzó a reír.

-Lárgate de aquí… -susurré.

-Deberías ser más aguda, Nevra te engaña como quiere.

-¡Mentira! Él no haría algo como eso…

-Lo hace… siempre lo ha hecho. ¿Por qué crees que se va por tanto tiempo con Moyra?

-Son misiones… -comencé a dejarme llevar por las palabras de Sophia.

-¿Misiones? ¡Ja! Las misiones no deben durar más de unos pocos días. Ellos se van por semanas, ¿qué crees que hacen solos durante tanto tiempo? –sonrió- algo tienen que hacer para divertirse ¿no crees?… eres muy fácil de manipular y él es experto en manipular, tan solo recuerda todas las cosas lindas que una vez le dijo a Moyra.

-Déjame te dije. Se supone que Moyra es tu amiga, deberías ser más consecuente con lo que dices.

-No me digas lo que debo hacer y lo que no. –me dio un picotón fuerte en el brazo. Apenas lo hizo me miró sonriente. –No le digas a Nevra lo que conversamos, no creo que quieras añadir más carga a su trabajo, además, poco le importas. –Dicho eso se fue.

Los días siguieron, y como siempre, ella siguió acosándome.

La seguridad en su voz me hizo comenzar a pensar que quizás tenía algo de razón. Quizás, realmente yo estaba gorda; quizás, él realmente se iba de la habitación en la noche para verse con otras; quizás, él me consideraba ignorante y manipulable, realmente tenía pruebas de ello, como cuando me pidió que fuéramos cómplices, además, yo sabía muy poco acerca de la vida de mujeriego que llevaba antes de que nos conociéramos. Quizás, era la ropa, o quizás, era mi actitud infantil. Quizás, él quería más de lo que yo, hasta el momento, le había dado.

Esa noche lo esperé en su habitación, aún seguía pensativa con respecto a lo que Sophia había dicho.

-¡Que cansancio!- Entró, mi novio, al cuarto. Desganado se lanzó a la cama y me miró con una sonrisa, a su vez, yo también lo miré, me acerqué para acariciarle el rostro pasando mis dedos por sus evidentes ojeras. Al verlo decidí que no le diría nada de mi conversación con la chica de su guardia, decirle mi problema era, quizás, añadir más problemas a su cansada vida.

-Mmm… sí.

-Creo que sería un buen momento para pedir un día libre. –se quejó.

-Si.

-¿Qué ocurre? –me miró.

-Nada… solo pienso.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas? –tomó mi mano.

-Pues… -me detuve a pensar. ¿Qué debía decirle? –tengo una pregunta que hacerte… -vacilé.

-Adelante. –se levantó para cambiarse la ropa.

-¿Qué veías tú en las mujeres con las que estabas?

-¡¿Qué?! –se detuvo y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué era lo que te atraía de las mujeres con las que…? ya sabes.

-Pues… Erika… ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

-Solo preguntaba.

-Te conozco y sé que no se te vienen esas preguntas a la mente así de la nada. En respuesta a tu pregunta, la otra vez te mencioné que yo solo las utilizaba para alimentarme.

-Si quieres alimentarte, ¿por qué no me pides sangre a mí?

-Porque tú eres diferente.

-¿Qué tengo de diferente?

-Todo.

-Pero…

-Erika, las chicas anteriores forman parte de mi pasado, tú eres mi presente y mi futuro.

-Nevra, ¿eres feliz conmigo?

Terminó de ponerse pijama y se recostó en la cama junto a mí.

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas son esas? Pensé que confiabas en mí.

-Lo hago.

-Entonces ¿por qué esas preguntas?

-Pues… -comencé a ponerme nerviosa. –escuché a un grupo de chicas hablando… -mentí.

-Déjalas, deben estar enojadas porque ya no las tomo en cuenta. –negó mientras sonreía con despreocupación.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes de qué grupo de chicas hablo! –lo miré enojada.

-Pues… por sus dichos, no es difícil reconocer que fueron mujeres con las que mantuve una "relación".

-Claro. –Ironicé- Olvidé que eras maestro en acostarte con todo lo que se movía. -Espeté furiosa, no obstante, apenas terminé de hablar me di cuenta de lo que mis palabras podían causar. –Lo siento yo…

-¡Mierda, Erika! Definitivamente no se puede hablar contigo.

-Perdona…

-Buenas noches. –se separó de mí, se metió entre las sabanas y se acomodó para dormir.

-Nev…

-¡Dije: buenas noches! –murmuró enojado.

Cuando desperté él ya no estaba. Me quedé unos minutos en la cama hasta que lo vi llegar, su mirada seria se posó en mí hasta que poco a poco sus ojos se fueron relajando.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –me preguntó.

-Un poco triste, siento lo de ayer.

-No te preocupes, ya me olvidé de eso… -sonrió.

-¿Dónde andabas? –pregunté cuando vi que se estaba poniendo perfume -¿Por qué últimamente me dejas sola por las mañanas? –cambié bruscamente el tema.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Cosas como qué?

-Bañarme. –levantó una ceja.

-¿Con quién? -Al escucharme detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vamos a empezar a relajarnos, Erika. –se cruzó de brazos. –Me gustan los celos, pero las pequeñas escenas que me estas montando me están exasperando.

-Solo te pregunto.

-Me estaba bañando solo, no necesito un criado para poder lavarme la espalda o el culo. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-No. –me avergoncé.

-Bien, iré a trabajar entonces. –salió de la habitación.

Cuando me levanté comencé a vestirme hasta que vi con horror el moretón que me había dejado Sophia, en el brazo. Decidí ponerme una polera manga larga para ocultar ese rastro.

-Hoy entrenamos con Nevra, andaba enojado… -ignoré al grupo que me rodeaba dentro de las duchas.

-Quizás tú eres muy tonta. –murmuró divertida, una de las chicas.

-O quizás no eres buena en la cama.

-Con lo tonta que es, lo más probable es que no lo deje tocarla.

-¿Quién querría tocarla con lo gorda que está?- comentó, Sophia. Al escucharla, el trío de mujeres que la acompañaban comenzaron a reír.

-Déjenme… -susurré dolida mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro.

-Solo te decimos la verdad, hoy lo vimos salir de otra habitación… Nevra no te quiere. –murmuró mientras sostenía una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. –¡Vámonos, chicas, hay cosas mejores que hacer! –me empujó fuerte y se alejó de mí. A esas alturas, ya se estaba acostumbrando a empujarme. Cuando el grupo me dejó tranquila, me terminé de bañar y me fui a mi habitación, de pronto sentí una mano que tomaba mi brazo.

-Katriel y yo te hemos estado buscando para almorzar. –sonrió, Andwin.

A penas llegamos a la fila me di cuenta de que Katriel y Nevra estaban hablando felizmente. Al incluirnos, Nevra me miró y con cariño tomó mi mano para luego entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-¿Estuviste llorando? –se acercó a mí para susurrarme en el oído mientras mis dos amigos hablaban entre ellos.

-No… -negué con vergüenza.

-Cambio mi pregunta, ¿por qué estuviste llorando?

-Pues… -comencé a sentir un dolor en el pecho, y para cuando reaccioné sentí que un par de lágrimas tibias recorrían mi rostro.

-¿Erika? –sentí el abrazo de Nevra. -¿Qué ocurre? –apoyó su mentón en mi cabeza. -Si es por lo de esta mañana… lo siento.

-Soy yo quien debería sentirlo. –hablé entre lágrimas, incluso sabiendo que mi llanto provenía de la impotencia del acoso que yo estaba recibiendo.

-No. –negó mientras sonreía. –Está bien, olvidemos lo que pasó… es lo mejor. Yo te amo y nada lo cambiará. –besó mi frente.

Seguimos abrazados hasta que llegamos donde Karuto.

-¿Qué vas a querer de almuerzo? –preguntó amable, el cocinero.

-Solo sopa. –respondí.

-Erika, deberías escoger algo más contundente. –rebatió, el fauno.

-Enserio, solo quiero eso.

-¿Ensalada?

-No.

-¿Postre?

-Solo sopa. –volví a responder. Vi que Karuto miró a Nevra y que este último en respuesta le hizo un gesto con los hombros.

-Yo quiero papas cocidas, quiero dos jugos, una ensalada grande y dos frutas. –habló, Nevra.

Cuando nos sentamos, comencé a mirar mi plato mientras Nevra, Katriel y Andwin me miraban confusos.

-¿Solo comerás eso? –preguntó la Obsidiana.

-Sí, no tengo mucha hambre, además he notado que estoy un poco sobre peso y…

-¡Que estupidez! –Nevra, me interrumpió. -¡No estás sobre peso! No creas que te dejaré comer solo eso. –Rápidamente cambió mi plato por el suyo. -¡Come!

-Pero a ti no te gustan las…

-Ahí hay ensalada, come ensalada.

-Pero, Nevra…

-Ten jugo. –me acercó el vaso y me miró.

-Pero…

-Pero nada… ¡come! –me besó en la mejilla.

Después de comer papas y ensalada, me obligó a comerme la fruta que pidió, en mi interior yo estaba feliz de que él se preocupara de esa manera.

Quedaban unos días para el viaje y yo seguí dividiendo mi tiempo entre los entrenamientos de la guardia Obsidiana, la enfermería, las clases con Ezarel, mis amigos, Nevra y por supuesto, Sophia, quien me acosaba continuamente haciendo que en mí surgieran más y más inseguridades. Bajo ese pensamiento recordé la vez que espié junto con Moyra, a Nevra y a Eweleïn, ambos cómplices se habían reunido en la noche para conversar. En aquellos momentos, no fui capaz de escuchar la plática, sin embargo, había alguien que sí había podido hacerlo… Moyra. Decidida la busqué por todos lados, agradeciendo internamente que la muchacha pasara, últimamente, su tiempo alejada de sus amigas, las mismas que me molestaban.

Cuando la vi, ella estaba sentada en el comedor. Cautelosamente me dirigí hacia la joven y temerosa, pero a la vez llena de valor, me senté a su lado haciéndome totalmente la desentendida, incluso miré hacia los lados simulando que mi llegada era algo casual, algo no premeditado. Cuando giré mi cabeza para mirarla, ella ya tenía su mirada fija en mí.

-¿Qué quieres? –habló de mal humor, la gatuna.

-Pues… -comencé a sonrojarme. –Solo vine a sentarme.

-¿Aquí? –suspiró.- Hay un montón de mesas desocupadas y tu vienes justo donde estoy yo.

-Es que… quizás, quería preguntarte algo… –empecé a mover los dedos.

-Te escucho. –dejó de mirarme directamente para seguir comiendo.

-¿Qué escuchaste el otro día?... cuando espiamos a Nevra. –Aclaré.

-Yo no estaba espiando a nadie, me lavo las manos y me quito un peso de encima. –tomó un trago de agua. –No te acerques a mí, no me vuelvas a hablar. Tú no existes para mí. –sentenció.

-Pero…

-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste? –me miró completamente enojada. –Te dije que no me volvieras a hablar… menos lo hagas cuando estén mis compañeras. –se volvió a su plato mientras me miraba por el rabillo del ojo. –Se lo mencioné a Nevra, no obstante, te lo diré a ti también. –de pronto su mirada se ensombreció aún más. –Ten cuidado con mis compañeras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me hice la desentendida.

-Últimamente he estado notando algo raro, no se lo he mencionado a Nevra porque pienso que es algo sin importancia, pero si ellas comienzan a…

-¡Moyra! ¿Qué hace la puta de Nevra contigo? –preguntó una mujer detrás de mí, era Sophia.

-La llamé porque necesitaba hablar con ella. –mintió, la chica gata.

-¿Qué tenías que hablar con esta estúpida? –la rubia, tomó bruscamente mi brazo.

-Cosas sin importancia, ya déjala ir. –sentenció molesta.

-La dejaré ir solo si se lava la cara primero. –sonrió. Tomó rápidamente el vaso de agua que, en un principio, Moyra sostenía en la mano, y lo derramó encima de mi cabeza. -Ahora sí te puedes ir, gorda. –comenzó a reír.

-¡Sophia, eso no se hace! –escuché a la vez que me iba del lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo, Moyra?, aun no entiendo por qué la defiendes…

Fue después de esa eventualidad que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar aún más, pues el contacto, de ellas hacia mí, ya no solo se supeditaba a agresiones verbales, sino que también en empujones o pellizcos. Poco a poco comencé a sentir miedo y vergüenza de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –pregunté a Nevra cuando llegó tarde a la habitación.

-Tenía que salir con Valkyon. –contestó serio, seguramente ya intuía a lo que yo quería llegar.

-¿Para dónde?

-No te lo puedo decir aún.

-De todas maneras, no me lo dirás…

-Erika… –dio un largo y exasperado suspiro. –mira, no quiero herirte, pero últimamente estás siendo muy… ¿cómo decirlo? –se calló para pensar. –estás siendo muy avasalladora. También tengo cosas personales, todos tenemos cosas personales.

-Pero…

-Últimamente te estás portando muy mal conmigo… creo que te falta un castigo. –de pronto corrió y se abalanzó encima de mí. –menos mal que estoy yo para castigarte. -Ambos caímos en la cama mientras él me hacía cosquillas y me llenaba de besos.

-Te amo. –logré susurrar entre risas, al escucharme, se detuvo.

-Yo también te amo, preciosa. –me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Qué llevarás para la misión del Reino de Jade? –pregunté.

-Ah –suspiró y se refregó la cara. -Lo siento Erika, no habrá misión.

-¡¿Qué?! –Mis esperanzas de salir del C.G se vieron frustradas, comencé a sentir tristeza, pues sentía que últimamente todo me estaba saliendo mal. Realmente ese viaje era mi boleto de escape, mi forma de reconectarme con Nevra, poder llenarme de esa seguridad que él me entregaba antes de la llegada de las palabras quiméricas de Sophia y su grupo.

-Se canceló, hubo un problema en la corte por lo que cancelamos definitivamente el viaje. En cuando retomemos te avisaré y juntos armaremos el equipaje, te lo prometo. –me besó en la frente.

-Si… -asentí mientras mi vista se volvía borrosa.

-Si lloras no puedo seguir castigándote. –envolvió mi cuerpo con sus brazos, y a pesar de todas las disputas que teníamos o que yo tenía internamente, en sus brazos me sentía segura y amada.

Seguí caminando por la cuerda floja, y así seguí arrastrando a Nevra. Actitudes que yo tanto había reprochado en él se estaban volviendo mi realidad, nuestra realidad. Dejé de pensar en nosotros y con las palabras de Sophia y sus amigas volqué todas mis inseguridades en el vampiro.

Él por otro lado vivía su propio mundo, salía por las noches, a veces se iba con Ezarel y con Valkyon, otras veces lo hacía con Eweleïn. Llegaba tarde y cansado, se acostaba en la cama y me acariciaba en silencio, omitiendo cualquier excusa que yo consideraba que debía darme.

Un día en la tarde me encontraron cerca del cuarto donde se guardaban los útiles de aseo, como siempre me rodearon de palabras sucias y de juegos de palabras que reconstruían mi mente, llegado a un punto se cansaron y procedieron a picotearme la espalda con la punta de sus dedos. Cada roce de sus yemas en mi piel generaba una descarga, muy similar a la electricidad, que rodeaba toda mi columna vertebral. Cada vez que lo hacían sentía que violaban mi sistema nervioso, sentía que las sinapsis se detenían en cosa de segundos, y para cuando retomaban llegaban a mi cerebro de manera violenta. Eran descargas que mermaban el movimiento de mi cuerpo y aflojaban la fuerza de mis músculos. Lo peor de todo es que, como siempre, Nevra no estaba, había salido con sus amigos.

Me dejaron de lado cuando me vieron llorar, me dijeron unas cuantas frases que llegaban en forma de locura y me amenazaron… el solo hecho de que me amenazaran, sumado a la lejanía de Nevra, me hacían querer seguir afrontando mis problemas en silencio.

A penas llegué a la habitación me quité la ropa para quedar en interiores, me miré al espejo y vi que en toda mi espalda había moretones, no solo de esa tarde, sino también de las tardes anteriores. Pasé mis dedos cerca de mis heridas, sin embargo, a pesar de la suavidad de mis caricias, alejé ese contacto paliativo pues todo me dolía.

Embobada en mis quejas, tarde me di cuenta de que Nevra estaba en la puerta de mi habitación, me observaba con los ojos abiertos, asombrado por mi cuerpo semidesnudo, o simplemente por el color violáceo que presentaba mi piel. Cuando logré espabilar, con vergüenza me cubrí con lo primero que encontré a mano, no obstante, él ya me había visto.

-¿Por qué tienes esos moretones? –me preguntó serio mientras dejaba sus cosas encima del velador y se acercaba a mí.

-No lo sé… -mentí.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber? –me reprendió, sin duda estaba molesto. Puso sus manos sobre la ropa con la que inútilmente había tratado de cubrirme y me dejó semidesnuda ante él. Con detenimiento pasó sus manos por aquellas marcas que recorrían mi columna vertebral, al sentir su contacto mi piel se crispó, no importaba si sus dedos eran suaves, el dolor igual seguía presente.

-¿Dónde estabas? –traté de cambiar el foco de su atención.

-Responde, Erika. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? –su mirada se detuvo en la mía.

-Creo que en un entrenamiento…

-¿Con quién mierda entrenaste?

-Con Andwin y con Kat…

-Mentira, ellos no hacen esto, ellos no entrenan así.

-Pero si he estado entrenando con ellos… -rebatí.

-Bien. -se alejó de mí. –Vístete y espérame en la enfermería, yo iré a buscar a tus amigos.

-¿Para qué irás a buscarlos? –me asusté.

-Serán expulsados del C.G, ese tipo de entrenamientos no están permitidos. –me miró serio.

-¡Espera! –lo detuve. –Ellos no…

-¿Quién fue?

-Yo… yo no puedo…

-¿No puedes qué? –se cruzó de brazos.

Recordé las amenazas de ellas…

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes? –Reiteró, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Yo… -comencé a temblar.

-¡Maldita sea, Erika!, ¡¿Qué es lo que no me puedes decir?! –gritó.

Al escucharlo recordé mis propios miedos, el miedo de ellas y el miedo de perderlo a él. Por culpa de mi cuerpo traicionero, comencé a temblar, por nervio, ansiedad, tristeza, impotencia... Pronto sentí su mano en mis mejillas, lo sentí acariciarme con suavidad mientras se mantenía en silencio, quizás esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

-Siento haberte gritado… -susurró- solo quiero que me digas quién te hizo esas marcas.

-No puedo. –dije entre lágrimas.

-¿Por qué? –me abrazó cálidamente. -¿Por qué no puedes decirme? –Esperó mi respuesta, algo que no llegó. –Erika… -suspiró. - bien, si no me quieres decir, está bien. –me soltó. –Sin embargo, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados… esto no se va a quedar así.

Me llevó hasta la enfermería y esperó hasta que Mathyz me auscultara. Al verme, su mirada fue la misma que puso Nevra.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó.

-Entrenó con alguien de mi guardia. –Nevra, mintió por mí.

-Sabía que la guardia Sombra era mucho más letal que el resto... –sonrió. –Solo cuídate para la próxima. –Me miró.

-No habrá próxima… -respondió mal humorado, mi novio.

-Tampoco te molestes tanto amigo, fue solo un entrenamiento.

-Si… -susurró, el pelinegro. –Quizás fue solo eso. –me miró de reojo y yo desvié la mirada.

Ambos volvimos a la habitación, no obstante, no me dejó acostarme, pues tomó algunas de mis pertenencias me llevó hasta su cuarto, ahí nos recostamos, y él, muy despacio comenzó a acariciar mi espalda por encima de mi ropa.

-Me pones en una gran encrucijada, Erika. –susurró.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté.

-Mañana me voy a una misión con Moyra… es la última. –sonrió triste. -No quiero dejarte, pero…

-Lo sé, Nevra… -sonreí. –Sé que no es culpa tuya.

-Quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante que tengo aquí junto a Karenn. –Al escucharlo me sorprendí, pues lo único que Sophia y su grupo habían metido en mi cabeza era que Nevra no me quería. –Dime quien fue y nos ahorraremos el sufrimiento de ambos, el sufrimiento de que tu tengas más marcas, y el sufrimiento mío al verte con eso… -su mirada era seria y a la vez compasiva. Como vio que no respondí, cambió el tema. –Perdona si últimamente he llegado más tarde de lo habitual. -me apretó más a él. –Ahora no puedo decirte que es que lo que hago, pero pronto lo sabrás, eso te lo aseguro.

Sonreí en silencio al escuchar sus palabras, de pronto, un recuerdo llegó a mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Math que era un guardia tuyo con quién yo había entrenado?

-Es lógico, los Obsidianas utilizan la fuerza para pelear, nosotros usamos los puntos débiles para torturar… esas son marcas de tortura de la guardia Sombra. –me miró preocupado.

-¿Has torturado a alguien alguna vez?

-Si… -susurró. –Es horrible.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Era la única forma de obtener información. –dio un largo suspiro y luego me sonrió cálidamente. -¿Recuerdas la llave que te devolví? –volvió a cambiar el tema.

-Si. –sonreí… en sus brazos me encontraba en paz. –Me la devolviste después de que nos bañamos en la cascada, ese día me dijiste que podía entrar a tu cuarto cuando yo deseara.

-Aún mantengo mi palabra, amor. Cuando yo no esté, tú serás la ama y dueña de esta habitación… espero que no se te vaya a ocurrir revisarme la ropa. –aclaró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro que no…

-Eres experta en querer tener mi ropa. –comenzó a reír.

-No es así. –seguí su risa. Nos besamos por última vez esa noche, dormimos abrazados sabiendo que su inminente partida llegaría en unas horas.

Al otro día lo sentí despertarse temprano, sentí sus suaves labios en los míos por última vez y lo sentí susurrar: "te amo". Para cuando desperté yo ya estaba sola, alcé mi mirada hacia el reloj y vi que Nevra se había ido demasiado temprano, más temprano de lo habitual.

Seguí durmiendo unas horas y para cuando desperté decidí salir de su habitación cuando me encontré frente al grupo que me agredía, en medio iba Sofía.

-Tu cliente se fue, prostituta. Ahora sí que nos vamos a divertir.

Como si se tratase de una tradición me empujó fuerte hacia la habitación donde terminamos entrando las cuatro. Como una tradición comenzaron a llamarme de distintos nombres para luego comenzar a picarme fuertemente por los lugares más débiles de mi cuerpo, en ese momento lo único que pensaba era que Nevra tenía razón, la guardia Sombra era letal.

Seguí aguantando en silencio mientras ellas seguían golpeándome e insultándome, de pronto sentí que mi alma me dejaba quedando en plena armonía cuando sentí una voz.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –habló ,desde la puerta, una voz muy conocida por mí.

Sophia, se volvió hacia la puerta para mirar, con horror, que Eweleïn y Chrome, estaban expectantes a nuestras respuestas. Todas quedamos en silencio mientras esperábamos el movimiento de las dos personas que nos habían sorprendido.

-Eweleïn, hizo una pregunta. –reiteró Chrome.

Observé la mirada dura de Chrome y la mirada dura de Eweleïn, ambos se habían mantenido rígidos en sus lugares.

-Chrome. -Habló de pronto, la enfermera. –Llama a Miiko y dile que venga.

-Sí. –respondió rápidamente, el lobo.

…

 _ **Nevra**_

La besé en los labios y salí de la habitación rumbo a un cuarto específico.

Golpeé la puerta y lo vi salir con ojeras en los ojos y el cabello desordenado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –bostezó.

-¡Me debes un favor! –espeté.

-¿Qué favor?

-El otro día te defendí cuando tomaste la poción para crecer, además, aún me debes los pantalones que te pasé.

-Subasté tus pantalones a un grupo de mujeres hormonales…

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Jeje… bromeo. –se acicaló el pelo. –Están aún en la lavandería. ¿Qué favor quieres?

-Quiero que vigiles a Erika… -comencé, pero fui interrumpido.

-¡¿Qué pasó con ella?!

-Creo que hay un chistoso o chistosa que está abusando de ella. –vi que apretó los puños, por un momento había olvidado lo bien que se llevaban.

-La vigilaré todo lo que sea necesario. –Comenzó a vestirse.

-Otra cosa… -lo miré atento. –Cuando pilles al culpable no te metas… -me miró enojado al escucharme. –No intervengas, llama de inmediato a Ezarel, o a Valkyon, o Miiko, o Eweleïn, incluso busca a Leiftan si es necesario.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no te creerán si estás solo.

-Bien, Nevra.

-Una cosa más… apenas la guardia vea al culpable, mándame una carta con tu familiar.

-Bien.

-Está en mi habitación… vigílala. –me despedí.

-¡Lo haré!

Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la gran puerta en donde me estaba esperando Moyra. La pelirroja estaba con ambas monturas.

-¿Trajiste todo? –me preguntó, era muy precavida, algo que me gustaba mucho de ella.

-Lo hice…

-Muy bien porque el viaje será largo y…

-No creo que sea muy largo, Moyra. Algo me dice que pronto nos tendremos que devolver.


	48. Sonrisas

Hola :3 Bueno, me demoré porque les iba a traer una sorpresa... –de fondo comienza a sonar la canción del titanic flauta fail- sin embargo la sorpresa se aplaza porque no está lista :c

Antes de que comiencen a leer tengo **dos anuncios importantes.**

 _-He decidido no avisar previamente cuando un capítulo tenga_ _ **lemon**_ _(esto para mejorar la experiencia de la lectura sin tener la necesidad de cortar el texto para avisar este tipo de contenido)… por lo que he decidido avisar desde aquí que el contenido que vendrá más adelante puede tener contenido sexual, implícito o explícito, habrá lemon igual._

 _-Los_ _ **capítulos**_ _van a comenzar a salir_ _ **cada dos semanas**_ _, sin embargo, cada jueves o viernes (de la semana que no suba) dejaré un pequeño extracto de avance para la semana siguiente._

Como siempre, como si fuera un ritual (el mejor ritual) agradecer a las personas que se toman un tiempo para dejar un review…

 **Princesa Kurai:** Tranquis que la psicóloga no ha quedado preocupada, es más, fui yo quien ha quedado preocupada por ella debido a lo cansador que debe haber sido explicarme todo lo que me explicó jaja ok no, fueron como 20 minutos de explicación, pero igual, esta servidora está en perfecto estado xD

Tienes mucha razón al decir que uno le da el poder a las agresoras… y sí, Erika tendrá mucho mucho mucho amor 7w7. De que hay amor, hay amor…

¡Oye! :V yo no tengo un baúl que dice "Meditar para atormentar a las lectoras a futuro" … es una libreta… :v y se llama "teorías locas para hacer explotar las mentes de las lectoras" ok no, ya me calmo… a esto se le llama, el síndrome de hablar tonteras a las 1:30 de la mañana.

n.n de nada, ya sabes que seguiré escribiendo el fic.

PD. Me dio risa tu PD xD

 **x-Claire-x:** Te dejo la tarea más importante… como eres guardia Sombra, tu objetivo será eliminar al enemigo… ok no, solo golpéalas, nada de eliminarlas… para eso está Leiftan :v él es el de los trabajos sucios.

Yo creo que sí estamos en el mismo grupo… yo estoy en dos, uno se llama "tienda de guardianas" (algo así) y el otro es algo como "Eldarya cuartel general" cuando ando de ganas comento jaja

La verdad es que en tu historia me di cuenta de que solo se podía dejar un review jaja que fome igual :c

Ay, cada vez que me dices reina malévola, me alagas. –se hace la remilgada. –Realmente no está en mis planes dar barcas, ahí ustedes verán como sobreviven a la inundación… que yo recuerde, los faraones no daban barcazas a los esclavos cuando el Nilo se salía de su cauce. –la modestia se va a las nubes al compararme con un faraón, que modesta soy lalala. Mira la hora y luego mira una pantalla (porque está haciendo una bitácora virtual como en las películas de fin del mundo), son las 1:40 am, estoy divagando, no siento los parpados, siento que lo que escribo ya no tiene coherencia :v … aiuda!

La verdad es que, si tendré que acostumbrarme a escribir en presente, lo bueno es que ya puedo escribir en futuro (prepárate que el especial Halloween se viene en futuro y con pañuelos de regalo) PD. Princesa Kurai, sé que estás leyendo… aviso que habrá especial Halloween con spoiler porque estará en futuro… ese especial salió del baúl para atormentarlas jaja

Jajaja la verdad es que cada vez que no toco una teoría no es porque la debo guardar en el baúl, sino porque al respondértela te puedo dar la respuesta jaja igual buena tu teoría de que Nevra recuerda desde el más alla :v ok no, eso sería extraño, sin embargo, como ya dije, la tercera temporada se viene con otra modalidad… habrán nuevos diálogos, la posición de Erika será distinta, la calidad gráfica será mejor, habrán escenas con movimiento… (1:51 am yo sigo aquí divagando) … las rutas se cambiarán y lo mejor es que el sistema de PA será distinto, ya no se cobrará PA por moverse, se cobrarán 10 PA por cada palabra… -ok no me linchen. (-3000 PA) ok no. Creo que sigo divagando, lo que en realidad quiero decir es que para la próxima temporada quizás el fic se llame de otra forma y esté en una nueva plataforma… descuida, la lectura es gratis :v solo pido review a cambio.

Con razón me llegó una cuenta de pedidos que yo no he tomado… ¿cerveza? Qué es eso… yo no conozco el camino del alcohol :v

En el capítulo anterior, anterior… Shaitán los interrumpió y hasta ahí quedó la fogosidad ;)

Creo que acertaste en ese diálogo entre Ez y Miiko jaja

En fin, nada más de spoiler, me alegra que te gusten los capítulos. Hasta pronto c:

 **Princesa Kurai y Claire, este capítulo va para ustedes ;)**

* * *

 _ **"El vampiro, los gritos en el bosque y una misteriosa desaparición"**_

 _ **Ok creo que este no es el título xD**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sonrisas**_

Llevaban alrededor de 20 minutos cabalgando en silencio hasta que la pelirroja se detuvo. El viento de verano sopló en la piel de la chica que lentamente depositó sus ojos tristes en la cabellera negra de Nevra.

-¿Ocurre algo? –se atrevió a preguntar a su jefe. –Siento que hay algo que no anda bien. –la mujer era directa y sincera, como siempre.

Nevra, quien iba liderando la cabalgata, se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de su compañera de viaje.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –el vampiro, no se giró para mirarla.

-Pues… estás enojado y además dijiste que el viaje quizás no duraría mucho… ¿es por eso que vamos tan lento?

-Estoy esperando una carta.

-¿Una carta? –ladeó la cabeza. –¿Ocurrió algo malo? –al decir eso, la felina vio que su amigo agachaba la cabeza. Rápidamente y sin meditarlo mucho, se movió junto a la montura hasta donde estaba el azabache y con gran habilidad interpuso al Shau'kobow en medio del camino. –Nevra… hubo un tiempo en el que éramos muy amigos tú y yo, quizás todo ha cambiado, pero sigo considerándote alguien importante para mí, confía en mí como una vez lo hiciste. –lo escuchó suspirar- ¿Es algo que afecta a alguien más? -él asintió y ella suspiró ante el silencio de Nevra.

-Soy un completo imbécil… -murmuró de pronto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues…

-¡Mierda, Nevra! Tus estúpidos silencios me preocupan. –se molestó.

El crepuscular levantó la mirada para chocar con los ojos de la pelirroja, al verla decidió soltar todas las preocupaciones que tenía en su corazón. Estaba tan acostumbrado a representar su máscara de protector, que a veces se le olvidaba que él también tenía derecho a tener miedos y debilidades.

-Es Erika… -lo soltó.

-¿Pelearon? –alzó una ceja.

-No, algo peor. –la miró triste para luego comenzar a confiarle todo. Mientras él hablaba, ella lo escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-No, pero tengo algunas ideas… sé que es alguien de mi guardia, por el tipo de heridas, y sé que es una mujer.

-¿Cómo intuyes que es una mujer? –lo miro seria.

-Un hombre solo la golpearía, pero la persona que molesta a Erika le dice cosas de mí, además, tengo la sensación de que son varias chicas, si hubiera sido solo una, lo más probable es que Erika se hubiera defendido. –explicó.

-¿Qué pasará con los culpables? –preguntó con miedo.

-Van a pagar lo que hicieron… posiblemente se tengan que ir de la guardia porque…

-Nevra… -lo interrumpió. –creo que sé quiénes son las que molestan a Erika… no pensé que lo llevarían tan lejos por eso no te dije y…

-¡Dime quienes fueron! –bruscamente él la tomó del brazo.

-Quiero pensar que no son esas personas. –habló asustada. –Si son ellas prométeme que no las echarás a la calle.

-Sabes cuales son las reglas, Moyra. Ahora dime quienes…

-Al menos prométeme que te asegurarás de que tengan un lugar donde vivir… ellas no tienen familia y…

-Solo hay 4 adolescentes en la guardia, las personas mayores de edad saben perfectamente lo que hacen. –la miró serio, sin embargo, al ver la cara de temor de su compañera, se relajó. –Está bien… haré todo lo posible, no te prometo nada.

-He estado viendo un comportamiento extraño en estas personas últimamente, incluso he comenzado a alejarme un poco de ese grupo… espero realmente que no sean ellas. –miró al cielo. -Las chicas de quienes hablo son…

Al escucharla, Nevra abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Y cada vez que la veían –prosiguió la pelirroja. –le decían cosas como…

.

.

.

La primera vez que había ocurrido una situación similar fue cuando él apenas llevaba 5 meses en el cargo, un chico de la guardia Sombra había comenzado a molestar a un muchacho debido a lo escuálido que era, sin embargo, el carácter del joven no soportó y reportó de inmediato las agresiones a Valkyon. Ese día, la guardia completa le soltó la palabrería al chico que acosó al Obsidiana, todo ocurría mientras que el líder de la guardia Sombra se mantenía en completo silencio. Al término de la situación, Nevra, se llevó al muchacho hacia las mazmorras y ahí estuvieron encerrados por más de una hora. Desde la escalera se escuchaban los gritos de reproche del crepuscular… desde ese día, el C.G se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo juvenil que era el nuevo líder de la guardia Sombra, este era alguien competente y capaz de tomar las riendas ante una situación complicada, dejándose en claro también, que, a pesar de su típica actitud mujeriega, inmadura y despreocupada, era alguien realmente de temer cuando se enojaba.

Nevra, nunca había abandonado una misión, si bien era demasiado competitivo para hacerlo, el hecho de saber quiénes eran las agresoras de su guardia lo hizo devolverse de inmediato. No solo lo hacía porque la afectada era su novia, lo hacía también porque era la segunda vez que ocurría algo parecido.

Miiko no llegó sola a la habitación donde estaba la faelienne, sino que también hicieron acto de presencia Ezarel, Valkyon, Leiftan, Keroshane e Ykhar, debido a que estaban en una reunión en la sala de cristal al momento del aviso de Chrome. Al llegar todo era una confusión, las miradas de asombro y de molestia reinaban en el lugar, solo una mirada lograba tocar el corazón, una mirada envuelta en lágrimas, una mirada de miedo y de dolor. Al ver esos ojos acuosos, Ezarel no soportó más, con disgusto se adentró en el cuarto que todos miraban sin saber qué hacer, tomó a la faérica de la cintura y la sacó de ahí para llevarla hasta el pasillo. Una vez fuera, no importando lo que dijeran los demás, la abrazó con fuerza.

Miiko, Leiftan y Valkyon se metieron al cuarto mientras Eweleïn se acercaba al elfo y a la humana.

-Hay que mandar a avisar a Nevra… -murmuró, Ezarel.

-Ya le pedí a Chrome que lo hiciera.

-Se va a enojar y con justa razón… las va a… -de pronto, el alquimista, enmudeció al ver llegar a Nevra por el pasillo, a su lado, Moyra.

-¿Están en la habitación? –preguntó molesto, el azabache.

-Si. –respondió, el elfo. Aún tenía a la faérica entre sus brazos mientras ella separaba la cara del pecho de su amigo para ver a Nevra.

-Bien. –habló cortante. –¡Moyra! -llamó a la chica.

-Dime.

-Corre la voz, dentro de una hora habrá reunión de guardia.

-Si. –respondió la joven quien no sacaba los ojos encima de la faelienne.

-Mandé a Chrome a que te avisara. –explicó, Eweleïn.

-Sí, lo encontré en la sala de las puertas. –respondió serio. –Ewe, llévate a Erika de aquí, por favor. –la castaña, lo miró triste. –Lo siento, Erika… -se dirigió a la oji violeta. –en un rato más iré a verte, deja atender estas responsabilidades primero. –rápidamente, a modo de caricia, tomó un mechón café entre sus dedos y luego se fue.

Ezarel dejó a la faérica junto a Eweleïn para seguir a Nevra. Ambas chicas quedaron solas en el pasillo.

-Bien, Erika, vamos a la enfermería para que descan…

-¡Así que eran ustedes tres las que molestaban a Erika! –se escuchó un grito y luego varios murmullos. -¡¿Qué mierda es lo que tienen en la cabeza?!

-Vámonos. –la doctora tomó, a la faelienne, del brazo y la llevó hasta la enfermería.

Luego de estar unos minutos en la habitación, el grupo completo se dirigió hasta la sala de cristal en donde, el líder de la guardia Sombra, siguió gritando a sus reclutas.

-¡No puedo creer que un grupo de adultas hiciera este tipo de cosas! ¡¿Se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron?¡ ¿Lo entienden siquiera?

Todos estaban en silencio escuchando a Nevra quien caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Quiero que me cuenten todo lo que le hicieron y todo lo que le dijeron! –exclamó furioso. -¡AHORA! –gritó.

Las tres jóvenes se miraron, sin embargo, ninguna contestó.

-Si no responden ahora, les juro que haré todo lo posible por echarlas de la ciudad de Eel, no me importa si eso significa perder mi puesto en el cuartel.

-N…no pueden hacer eso… -contestó una chica. –va contra los ideales de la guardia.

-Tus acciones también iban en contra de los ideales de la guardia. –interrumpió, Miiko. –respondan a la pregunta de Nevra mientras Kero e Ykhar escriben sus declaraciones. –la kitsune, miró a los dos bibliotecarios.

Nuevamente se miraron entre ellas.

-¡Me aburrieron! –Nevra, habló autoritario. –¡Al calabozo! –exclamó. -Espero que más tarde se les refresque la memoria.

-¡Tú no eres quién para mandarnos al calabozo! –exclamó furiosa, Sophia.

-Soy tu jefe, eso me basta para dejarte veinte años encerrada en ese lugar. –se acercó para murmurarle de cerca.

-Jamón y Leiftan, –habló, Miiko. –lleven a estas chicas al calabozo.

Los cinco salieron del lugar dejando al resto de la guardia en la sala de cristal.

-¿Qué haremos con ellas? –preguntó temerosa, Ykhar.

-Yo no las quiero acá. –espetó, Nevra.

-Ellas no tienen familia, si mal no recuerdo ellas llegaron en calidad de refugiadas. –habló, Keroshane. –Quizás deberíamos…

-Ellas han demostrado ser un peligro para la sociedad… hoy pudo ser Erika, ¿mañana quien será? –interrumpió, Ezarel.

-Lo peor es que no era la primera vez que la molestaban. –murmuró, Valkyon.

-No, no era la primera. –confirmó, Nevra. –Ni será la última. Pienso que debemos echarlas de aquí, pero –recordó las palabas de Moyra. - busquémosles un lugar para vivir, algo que sea lejos de Eel…

-Eso iba a decir yo… -habló, Keroshane. –Nunca me dejan terminar mis frases.

-Eso debe ser porque tus frases siempre implican benevolencia extrema. –la kitsune, rodó los ojos.

-Esta no era la ocasión, obviamente no deben estar aquí, sin embargo, no deberíamos dejarlas a la deriva. –siguió, el bibliotecario.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, por mientras que se queden en el calabozo. –ordenó, Miiko.

Luego de esa reunión, el crepuscular bajó hasta las mazmorras para ver a sus reclutas; llevaba el discurso preparado.

Merodeó por las filas de los guardias y las guardianas que estaban formados y formadas, miraba con molestia y frustración a cada integrante, estos por otro lado, quedaron en silencio ante la presencia asesina del líder Sombra. De pronto se detuvo ante un espacio, un recluta no estaba en el puesto que le correspondía.

-¡¿Dónde mierda está Karenn?! –preguntó enfadado.

-K…Ka…Karenn está en la enfermería, s…señor. –habló temeroso, un joven.

-¿Le ocurrió algo? –su tono autoritario pasó a manos del miedo.

-N…no señor, dijo que iría a ver a su cuñada.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante esa declaración. Haciendo oídos sordos, el crepuscular siguió caminando a paso lento. De pronto, nuevamente se detuvo ante un espacio en la fila.

-¡¿Dónde mierda está Chrome?! –exclamó.

-D… dijo que…

-¡Maldita sea, por el Oráculo, hablen bien!

-Dijo que iría a ver a una amiga. –habló, el mismo joven.

-Ahhh… -suspiró, Nevra. –Kayvín… discúlpame, ando con los nervios en la piel.

-N… no se preocupe.

-Solo les pido que hablen bien, por favor.

-Sí, señor.

-Bien, quiero saber si supieron el último chisme en el que se vio envuelto mi guardia.

-¡Sí, señor! –respondieron todos al unísono.

-¡Quiero ser bien claro con esto que les voy a decir! –se paró autoritario delante de todos. –¡No quiero que vuelva a pasar una situación como esta! Sé perfectamente que yo siempre primo la competencia, sin embargo, no por eso deben hacer cosas que hagan sentir inferior al resto. Ustedes saben que el tema de la competencia es simplemente porque odio a la gente que no mueve el culo.

-Sí, señor.

-Quiero dejar en claro que no importa quién sea el afectado o la afectada, yo reaccionaré de la misma manera sin importar que… -de pronto, el líder se calló al escuchar una risilla que provenía entre una de las filas. -¿Qué es tan gracioso, Thalya? –alzó la voz y la miró molesto. Al oírlo, la mujer, detuvo sus risas y miró perpleja a Nevra. -Ya que no me contestas te lo preguntaré otra vez. ¿Qué es lo que te hace reír tanto?

-Nada, señor. -agachó la cabeza.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? -se acercó a paso lento.

-No, señor.

-¿Te parece gracioso que tres compañeras tuyas hayan violentado a una chica Obsidiana?

-No, señor.

-¿Te parece gracioso que, la chica Obsidiana, tenga la espalda color morado producto de lo que tus compañeras hicieron?

-No, señor.

-Supongo que solo te querías divertir. -habló sarcástico. -¿Serías tan amable de pararte frente a todos para que puedas divertirnos?

-No, señor.

-Anda, lo que más le falta a esta guardia es un poco de diversión. Párate adelante y diviértenos.

-No quiero hacer eso, señor.

-¡Entonces ten un poco más de respeto cuando tu jefe se para acá adelante! –gritó.

-Sí, señor.

-¡Cámbiate de lugar y ponte de las primeras en la fila! -Lentamente, la mujer, caminó hasta el comienzo de la línea y se ubicó frente a una de sus compañeras. -¡No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, hablo de las risas de mierda y de las agresiones a miembros de otras guardias o entre ustedes mismos!

-¡Si...! -hablaron todos al unísono.

-Si me vuelvo a enterar de otro problema parecido a lo que ocurrió, no dudaré un segundo en tomar las más severas medidas correspondientes ante estas faltas graves. –se detuvo para mirar a dos miembros. -¡Martín, Marshall, ¿ustedes son los encargados de limpiar las mazmorras esta semana?!

-Si. -respondieron los susodichos.

-Bien, los libero de ese cargo, Thalya se encargará de dejar todo limpio por dos meses. -miró fijamente a la guardiana. -Supongo que con lo alegre que estás, podrás encargarte de dejar limpio este lugar.

-Si. -habló entre dientes, la castaña.

-¿Si?

-Sí, señor. –murmuró molesta.

-Bien, debo comunicarles también que el día de hoy no estaré disponible, sin embargo, mañana los quiero a las 1:00 am, habrá un entrenamiento extraordinario debido al bajo rendimiento de esta guardia. –suspiró. -Recuerden prepararse bien para esta madrugada, el punto de encuentro es en la gran puerta… Pueden irse.

-¡Sí señor! –contestaron todos y las filas comenzaron a desordenarse.

-Que injusto que nos deje haciendo nada por culpa de la chica con la que se revuelca por las noches. -susurró por lo bajo, una chica.

-Vuelvan a formarse, ¡ahora! –gritó, el líder de la guardia Sombra. Todos comenzaron a hacer fila rápidamente hasta que se ordenaron correctamente. -Escuché a alguien quejarse porque hoy no harían nada. –repasó su mirada por todas las cabezas de los miembros que componían su guardia hasta que se detuvo en una cabellera gris. -Charlotte, ¿hay algo que te disguste?

-Si te soy sincera, sí… me disgusta el hecho de que nos relegues por culpa de la humana. Según tú, la guardia…

-¡No somos amigos ni somos familia, soy tu jefe!

-Según ¡USTED! -recalcó la última palabra. –La guardia tiene rendimiento bajo, es su trabajo hacer que subamos de puesto…

-Sí, es mi trabajo, pero no puedo estar encima de ustedes todo el tiempo, son adultos y saben que el entrenamiento y la realización de misiones hacen que la guardia gane puntos.

-Sí, pero…

-¡Este mensaje es para la gente floja que está en esta guardia! –gritó. -¡No seguiré tolerando la falta de compromiso que hay en Sombra, todos saben perfectamente cómo se consiguen los puntos para la clasificación mensual! –Miró a todos mientras se detenía en algunos rostros. -No es posible que mi guardia haya clasificado de las últimas durante este mes y el mes anterior. Las puertas están totalmente abiertas para aquellas personas que se quieran ir, nadie los retendrá, son totalmente libres de elegir, no obstante, si están acá es porque ustedes decidieron estar en el cuartel general, así como también decidieron acatar las normas de este recinto, así como también aceptaron cuidar a sus compañeros y a los pobladores de Eel. Mi deber es guiarlos, mi deber no es estar encima de ustedes presionándolos para que entrenen o trabajen, ¿ha quedado claro?

-¡Sí, señor! –hablaron todos al unísono.

-¿Tienen alguna duda?

-¡No, señor!

-Sigo inconforme, nos estás relegando demasiado…

-Cállate, Charlotte… -suplicó, un joven.

-No me pidas que me calle, es la verdad, todos pensamos…

-Solo tú lo piensas, Charlotte. –gritó otro joven que estaba ubicado en la fila de atrás. –Todos entendimos menos tú. Deja que Nevra se vaya a ver a su chica, no todos queremos que el jefe siga amonestándonos por culpa tuya, pasa la página y trabaja mejor.

-Además… -intervino otra persona. -el jefe no ha estado con nosotros porque ha tenido muchas misiones últimamente, la persona que se está quejando lo hace porque no trabaja.

Ante esas palabras, la guardia entró en un murmullo entre los chicos y chicas que apoyaban al jefe, y las chicas que no lo apoyaban

-¡Silencio! –gritó fuerte, el vampiro.

El grupo completo calló.

-Con respecto a eso… -habló, Nevra. –Dado que he estado mucho en misiones, y que pronto tendré que irme al reino de Jade, he tomado la decisión de dejar a Moyra como mi ayudante oficial, confío en ella y confío en que ella hará un buen trabajo cada vez que yo deba ausentarme. –Todos miraron a la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras que la susodicha no podía evitar ruborizarse. –Por último, y con esto término porque me tengo que ir, aclaro que las misiones se pueden conseguir en la biblioteca y que los entrenamientos son diarios, esté o no esté yo. Charlotte, si tanto insistes porque estas cansada de no hacer nada, te dejo entonces la tarea de limpiar las mazmorras junto a Thalya.

-Pero…

-¡Moyra! –exclamó ignorando las quejas de la guardiana. –te encargo avisar a la administración que Thalya y Charlotte limpiarán las mazmorras durante dos meses… les recuerdo que las escaleras de caracol, los calabozos y la cueva, también son parte de las mazmorras.

-Pero jefe…

-¡Los demás se pueden ir! –gritó furioso.

Todos comenzaron a caminar de forma ordenada hacia las escaleras para salir y escapar definitivamente del enojo del jefe, todos excepto tres chicas que se quedaron en el lugar.

-Pensé que darías el comunicado durante el entrenamiento. –Moyra, se acercó a Nevra.

-Ya que insistían en que querían a alguien constante, me vi en la obligación de avisarles que serás como una segunda líder. –la miró. –Gracias Moyra, eres una buena persona.

Ella negó mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Yo también la molesté hace un tiempo atrás.

-Lo sé, no obstante, a pesar de todo sé que ella nunca te odió, es más, fue conmigo con quien se molestó… Lamento realmente que hayas perdido a tus amigas. –se acercó a la pelirroja para poner su mano en el hombro de la joven. –Hiciste lo correcto, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-G…gracias. –se sonrojó mientras agachaba la cabeza. -¿Qué pasará con ellas? –preguntó triste.

-Sé que eran tus amigas, pero se tendrán que ir… no te preocupes, buscaremos un lugar para ellas.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, no pensé que…

-¡¿Tú las delataste?! –intervino, Charlotte.

-Eso no es problema tuyo. –espetó, Nevra.

-Pero, Moyra, es una soplona…

-¡Te dije que no es asunto tuyo! –gritó. –Moyra, después hablamos, vete de aquí.

-Si. –susurró, la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieren ahora? –habló Nevra mientras miraba molesto a la castaña y a la grisácea.

-Nevi… -habló Thalya. –Con Charlotte queríamos ver si podíamos llegar a un acuerdo. –la muchacha, pasó su mano por el antebrazo del crepuscular.

-¿Un acuerdo con respecto a qué?

-A la limpieza, fue muy injusto el castigo…

-Bien, ¿a qué trato quieren llegar conmigo? –las miró serio.

-Pues… -murmuró, Charlotte. –Quizás podríamos… divertirnos…-se acercó coqueta al pelinegro para acariciarle el abdomen.

-No estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada. –se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues, lo que mi compañera quiere decir es que podrías castigarnos de otra manera. –explicó, Thalya.

-Ya, pero ¿qué otra forma de castigo es mejor que limpiar el lugar en el que entrenamos la mayor parte del tiempo?

-Pues… quizás podríamos juntarnos esta noche antes del entrenamiento y ver en qué te podemos complacer.

-¿Complacerme a mí?

-Sí. –se acercaron más. –Podrías pedirnos lo que sea, nosotras lo haremos… le dices a la humana que tendrás entrenamiento antes y nos vas a ver al cuarto. –sonrió, Charlotte.

-No es una mala idea. –sonrió coqueto. –Podrían complacerme ahora, aprovechando que no hay nadie en este lugar.

-Gracias Nevi, no te arrepentirás. –Thalya, dio un saltito de alegría para luego pasar su mano por el hombro descubierto del vampiro mientras que, Charlotte, se quitaba los guantes para acariciarle el pecho a Nevra. -¿En qué podríamos complacerle, señor? –susurró seductora, la grisácea.

-Pues… -el nocturno, tomó a ambas mujeres de la cintura y las apegó a él, luego habló con voz grave. -¿ven ese armario que está al fondo?

-Sí.

-Thalya, ¿tú ves el armario?

-Si lo veo, Nevi. –susurró.

-Bien… -continuó, Nevra. –ahí dentro hay dos escobas y una pala. –las soltó de la cintura y dejó de usar el tono seductor para cambiarlo por una voz más autoritaria. –Con esas herramientas pueden empezar a limpiar.

-Pero…

-Dijeron que querían complacerme…

-Nos referíamos a complacerte de otra manera. –la grisácea, se molestó.

-La única que puede complacerme es Erika… mientras ustedes limpian iré a verla. No se preocupen por mí, preocúpense de dejar limpio este lugar porque vendré en una hora más y si no tienen bien limpio, les aumentaré los días de trabajo de limpieza. –mintió, pues no estaba en sus planes ir a ver a las reclutas que limpiaban.

Caminó derecho hasta la enfermería, al llegar a la sala de recepción se encontró con Eweleïn, Valkyon y Ezarel quienes le sonrieron amables.

-Están en la habitación del fondo. –murmuró, la enfermera.

-¿Están? –cuestionó, el vampiro.

Ante la pregunta, los tres sonrieron e ignoraron al crepuscular para seguir con sus conversaciones.

Al entrar a la habitación vio sorprendido que mucha gente estaba reunida junto a Erika. Katriel y Andwin le tenían las manos tomadas a la castaña, uno a cada lado hacían acto de presencia junto a ella. Aferrado al cuello de la faelienne, estaba Chrome, quién al ver al vampiro, se sonrojó y se soltó de inmediato. Karenn y Alajéa hablaban animadas a todo el grupo, más de alguno sonreía con las charlas de las dos chicas, tal como lo hacía Mathyz, quien sentado en un velador se reía e intercalaba su mirada entre Erika y las dos muchachas que hablaban, incluso Karuto había llegado a la sala para tenderle un jugo a la humana.

-No creas que me preocupo por ti. –le dijo, el fauno, cuando Erika le recibió la copa. –No es que seamos amigos ni que yo te considere como una hija… al contrario, no se te vaya a ocurrir pensar mal.

-Gracias otra vez. –susurró, la castaña.

-Nada de gracias, para la próxima que no nos digas lo que te ocurre, entre todos te vamos a tirar de las orejas. –murmuró molesto.

-Si… -dijeron todos al escuchar las palabras del cocinero.

Todos comenzaron a reír hasta que se percataron de la presencia de Nevra.

-Al fin llega el señorito… -murmuró, Karuto.

-Pero si yo estaba…

-Cállate y ven a consolar a tu chica, bruto. –interrumpió, el cocinero. De fondo todos comenzaron a reír al ver la cara desencajada del líder de guardia.

-Pero si… un momento, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Deberías estar en la cocina…

-¡Apúrate! –lo ignoró- la niña no tiene todo el día para esperarte. –insistió, el fauno. –Te di mi bendición y tú dejas que tus ex le hagan cosas malas.

Los demás en la sala no podían aguantar la risa que provocaban las palabras de Karuto. A pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado durante las semanas anteriores, la faelienne, al fin se pudo volver a reír de felicidad.

-¿Qué bendición le diste a Nevra, Karuto? –preguntó entre risas, el enfermero.

-La de matrimonio, ya le dije que con Erika no puede andar con juegos. –contestó, el cocinero.

-Yo no te he pedido ninguna bendición. –se defendió, el crepuscular.

-¿Cómo que no lo hiciste? –habló molesto. –Me dijiste que la ibas a proteger y que no la ibas a tocar… me lo prometiste cuando yo te amenacé con el machete de la cocina. –se cruzó de brazos. Todos reían excepto los interlocutores quienes se encontraban realmente enfrascados en la conversación.

-Yo no te he prometido nada.

-¡Mentiroso!, sí lo hiciste.

-¡Que no!

-Si lo hiciste… a no ser que… no me digas que ya le quitaste la inocencia. –el cocinero, entrecerró los ojos.

-La inocencia me la quitó ella. –el vampiro, apuntó a la chica quien se había puesto demasiado sonrojada.

-¡Maldito pervertido!, te dije que…

-¡Pero si no le he hecho nada… lo juro! -el crepuscular, se escudó detrás de Katriel al ver que Karuto se estaba quitando los guantes.

-Nosotros te contaremos lo que ocurre, Karuto. –Al escuchar las risas de la habitación, Ezarel, Valkyon y Eweleïn habían llegado para intervenir. –No sabemos con exactitud a qué acuerdos has llegado con Nevra, -habló el elfo. –pero encuentro sospechoso que en la pieza de estos dos se escuche todos los días el respaldo de la cama cuando golpea la pared.

-¡Cállate, Ezarel! –habló, Nevra. –Si suena es porque le hago cosquillas… -trató de aclarar.

-Yo una vez los vi salir de la misma ducha. –murmuró, Valkyon.

-No me traiciones, Valkyon. –susurró, el vampiro, mientras veía con horror la cara de enojo del cocinero.

-La cama suena todos los días, tengo que dormir con tapones en los oídos. –se quejó, el elfo.

-Yo no he tocado a Erika, lo juro. La cama que suena debe ser la tuya, Ezarel. –Nevra, al decir aquella frase miró a su amigo para luego posar su ojo en Eweleïn quien había dejado de reír para comenzar a ruborizarse.

-Ya chicos, Erika necesita descansar. –habló de pronto, la enfermera.

-¿Por qué estás tan roja, Eweleïn? –preguntó, el nocturno.

-Me dio calor. –contestó ágilmente para luego tirarle una oreja a su amigo. -Pueden irse chicos, Erika debe descansa y creo que Nevra debería estar aquí. –Al escucharla, el pelinegro, sonrió y asintió.

La habitación quedó completamente vacía cuando todos los amigos de Erika salieron. Al ver que al fin estaban solos, la miró fijamente para luego sentarse a su lado y tomar una de sus manos.

-Fui un incompetente, -comenzó. –Moyra, desde hace mucho tiempo me había comentado que podía pasar esta situación, sin embargo, yo no le tomé mucha importancia. –se llevó la mano de la faelienne a su boca. –Confié en mi guardia, confié en que no te harían nada. Lo siento.

-Nada ha sido tu culpa, Nevra.

-Sabes que si tengo un grado de culpa y responsabilidad. –cruzó su mirada con la de ella. –Lamento lo que ocurrió, discúlpame.

-No te preocupes…

-Me preocupo si tocan a mi señorita, Erika. –susurró tiernamente, en respuesta ella sonrió. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… no dejaré que esto vuelva a pasar. –acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Me basta con que estés a mi lado… -cerró los ojos esperando un beso de él.

-Estoy a tu lado, preciosa… - con la punta de sus dedos acarició la mejilla de la chica, luego unió su frente a la de ella. -¿Te acuerdas como fueron nuestros primeros besos?

-Si. –sonrió.

-¿Te acuerdas lo tortuosos que eran? Nunca podíamos unir nuestros labios.

-Lo recuerdo. –acercó sus manos a las mejillas de él.

-Era una verdadera tortura no poder cruzar esa línea invisible que nos separaba. –susurró encima de los labios de ella.

-Lo recuerdo…

-Ahora todo depende de ti, pídeme que te bese y lo haré. –susurró.

-No lo haré. –la chica, volvió a sonreír.

-Pídemelo. –rio. –Pídemelo…

-No. –volvió a negarse.

-Pídeme un beso y te lo doy. –murmuró.

-No te pediré nada. –susurró.

-Bien. –se separó bruscamente de ella y se sentó. –Nada de besos.

-¿No me besarás entonces? –la faelienne, lo miró triste.

-No. –él la miró serio.

-¿Y si te beso yo?

-Hazlo. –estiró los labios.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la castaña, se lanzó a los brazos del crepuscular mientras ambos caían acostados en la cama. Una vez cómodos decidieron unir sus labios en un beso casto y duradero, un beso que pasó poco a poco a ser pasional y demandante.

Sin haberle preguntado, y recordando todas las actitudes extrañas que había tenido la faelienne para con él, decidió darle todo el cariño que podía demostrarle en ese momento, pues sabía perfectamente que ella, en su integridad, estaba herida. Él como líder de la guardia Sombra, conocía perfectamente que los métodos que habían utilizado sus reclutas para molestar a Erika se basaban en la tortura tanto física como psicológica.

Quería quedarse recostado junto a ella, quería tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla, sin embargo, él ya había planeado su tarde, una tarde fuera de esa habitación de enfermería.

-Erika… -se soltó del beso de ella. –quédate aquí, vuelvo en unos minutos.

-¿Para dónde vas? –preguntó, la oji violeta.

-Tengo que hablar con Karenn. –él sabía de sobra que ella nuevamente estaba demostrando desconfianza, no obstante, no podía culparla. Decidió dejar las sorpresas de lado y explicarle lo que haría fuera de la habitación, era desgastante y él lo sabía, pero también sabía que dialogar era la manera correcta de que la confianza que ambos buscaban volviera a dar pequeños frutos. –Hoy en la noche saldré a entrenar con los miembros de mi guardia, no quiero que te quedes sola en la habitación, por lo que hablaré con Karenn para que vaya a dormir con nosotros. –sonrió, el crepuscular.

-¿Los tres en la cama? –se sorprendió.

-Si. –le acarició la mejilla- ¿te molesta?

-Claro que no. –se sonrojó. –Solo que… ¿ella querrá?

-Claro que si querrá… desde hace mucho tiempo que quería una noche de chicas contigo.

-Pero estarás tú.

-Pero yo estaré un rato, después entreno, me baño y vuelvo a dormir con ustedes. No te preocupes tanto, termina de tomarte el jugo que te dejó Karuto mientras yo hablo con mi hermana.

-¿Pero y si hablas después con ella?

-¡Olvídalo! Hoy tenemos mucha tarde para estar juntos a solas, esta tarde no pienso soltarte hasta la reunión de las 20:00 hrs.

La besó y se fue del cuarto. Para cuando regresó, entró a la enfermería en donde vio a Eweleïn poniendo crema en las heridas de Erika, ambas se veían felices; la enfermera hablaba mientras la castaña sonreía tranquila. Cuando la doctora se fue, el vampiro sacó de su bolsillo una cinta de color negro.

-Quiero mostrarte algo. –habló, el nocturno.

-¿Qué cosa?

Al escucharla sonrió.

-Déjame vendarte los ojos, es una sorpresa. –caminó hasta atrás de ella y la vendó. –Respóndeme con sinceridad… ¿ves algo?

-No. –sonrió contenta.

Al verla sonrió también, se acercó poco a poco hasta ella para dejarle un beso en los labios.

-Vamos. –él la tomó de la mano y juntos caminaron fuera de la enfermería. –Cuidado, Erika. -La tomó fuertemente de la cintura mientras ella bajaba los escalones uno por uno.

Ambos siguieron caminando a paso lento por las afueras del C.G, de reojo la miraba y sonreía al verla manotear en el aire mientras él la sostenía de la otra mano.

-¿Para dónde vamos, Nev?

-Ya te dije que es sorpresa.

-Pero…

-¡Cuidado que hay una escalera! –exclamó, el crepuscular.

Debido a la advertencia de su novio, la joven estiró una pierna para tratar de encontrar el desnivel del que la estaba previniendo Nevra. Sin encontrar nada, caminó un paso para volver a estirar la pierna, sin embargo, no encontró aquel escalón. Siguió intentando hasta que sintió una disimulada risa por parte del crepuscular.

-¡Nevra! –se molestó.

-Pff ajaja lo siento, amor, no pude evitarlo.

-¿Hay escalera o no? –frunció el ceño.

-No jaja, pero es gracioso ajaja verte estirarte de esa manera. –siguió riéndose.

-Pesado. –negó molesta.

-Jajaja ríete un poco. –se acercó para besarle la mejilla. –Te veías demasiado graciosa. –Al ver que ella no reía, decidió contenerse para seguir caminando.

Caminaron por calles por las que ella nunca había transitado, lo sabía, pues con cada paso que daban, ella perdía cada vez más la orientación.

-¡Erika, hay popo de familiar! –exclamó de pronto, Nevra.

-¡¿Dónde?! –se detuvo asustada hasta que sintió reír al vampiro. –¡No es gracioso, pensé que me ensuciaría!

-Ajaja debiste haberte visto, Erika. –siguió riéndose mientras la chica más se molestaba. –Debiste haber visto tu cara ajajaja.

-Haces lo mismo que ellas. –murmuró triste. –Solo te burlas.

-¿Qué? –el azabache, se detuvo. –Claro que no.

-Lo estás haciendo ahora. –se quitó la venda y se la lanzó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. –Me voy. –se dio media vuelta para alejarse del pelinegro.

-Espera. –la tomó del brazo. –Solo quería que te rieras conmigo, era un juego.

-¡Suéltame! –forcejeó. –Siempre soy yo el juego y estoy cansada.

-No. –la tomó con más fuerza y la apegó a él en un abrazo. –Solo quería que sonrieras como lo haces siempre. –le habló al oído.

-¡Mentira! –siguió forcejeando en vano.

El oji gris, miró hacia todos lados hasta que encontró una banca en la orilla de la calle, aún abrazado a ella la llevó hasta el siento, se sentó y la sentó con ternura arriba de él. Nuevamente la abrazó y la apegó a su pecho.

-No me he burlado de ti. –susurró mientras le limpiaba un ojo lloroso.

-Si lo has hecho. –contestó mientras seguían corriendo lágrimas por su fino rostro.

-Pensé que te reirías conmigo. –murmuró. –Erika, no llores, me vas a poner triste a mí. –le tomó la cabeza y la apegó a su cuello. –Me duele verte triste. –susurró.

Ella no contestó, sin embargo, se apegó al pecho de él; quería sentirse protegida y era eso lo que Nevra le estaba ofreciendo en aquellos momentos.

-Te amo, Erika. Realmente no me interesa lo que otros digan, yo te amo y nada cambiará ese hecho.

Ambos se quedaron acurrucados en ese espacio y en esa posición en la que solo ellos podían verse. Al cabo de una hora ambos decidieron apartarse.

-¿Sigamos? –el vampiro, le mostró la venda negra.

-Solo no sigas burlándote… -se dio vuelta para que él le vendara los ojos.

-Que no me he burlado. –terminó de hacer el nudo. -¿Te llevo en mi espalda?

-Mmm… estoy un poco más gorda y…

-¿Bromeas? Yo te veo igual que siempre, incluso más hermosa. –se agachó para que así ella se subiera sobre él.

Ambos siguieron moviéndose por el empedrado, la vida de los transeúntes se sentía pacífica y el viento veraniego recorría la cara de los dos jóvenes enamorados que viajaban por el sendero de la ciudad.

-Erika, nadie es perfecto… -comenzó, el crepuscular. –todos somos diferentes. –Al escucharlo, la faelienne se refugió en el cuello del vampiro. –No me gusta verte acomplejada por tonteras, por cosas que solo están en tu mente… ¡mírame a mí!, soy un delgaducho y no me acomplejo por eso. –la sintió sonreír por lo que siguió. –Tengo piernas de palo de escoba y no me acompleja ese tema.

-Nevra… -rio tímidamente.

-Así nací y sigo queriéndome como soy. Sabes… una vez, Ezarel, me llamó "patas de Crowmero".

-Jajaja… ¿enserio?

-Sí jaja… me dijo eso.

-¿Qué le dijiste tú? –la chica, siguió riendo.

-Pues… lo miré y le dije: está hablando el "hombros de caja"… Jajaja…

-¿Hombros de caja?

-Tiene los hombros cuadrados. –sonrió.

-Eres malo. –susurró entre risas.

-Él comenzó… en fin, lo que quiero decir es que todos tenemos defectos, yo los tengo, Ezarel los tiene, Valkyon, Leiftan, mi hermana, tú… todos. –sonrió. –Sin embargo, los defectos pasan desapercibidos cuando uno quiere de verdad. -Ella lo abrazó fuerte. –Yo te amo tal como eres, que seas de otro lugar, que tengas kilos demás, que seas terca, nada de eso importa porque estoy verdaderamente enamorado de ti, así que deja esas inseguridades tontas de lado.

-Gracias, Nev. –murmuró en el cuello del vampiro.

-Además… ¿Cómo me voy a fijar en tus defectos si tienes muchas cualidades positivas? Naciste en otro lugar, no sabes nada de Eldarya, pero eres muy educada, siempre te motivas para aprender y siempre curioseas por todos lados, en lo personal, me gustan las personas que mueven el culo para trabajar…

-Una vez te enojaste porque estaba bailando con Leiftan, recuerdo que me dijiste que debía tener mi trasero en una silla.

-Eso es un caso aparte… estamos hablando de un hombre que lo único que quiere es meterte la lengua. –habló serio. –Ese día deseé que te quedaras sentada.

-Siempre te contradices… -sonrió.

-Ya te dije que aparte de tener las patas de Crowmero tengo otros defectos…

-Jajaja lo sé… te amo.

-También te amo, Erika. –se detuvo de golpe y la bajó de su espalda. -Quédate ahí, no te muevas. -habló ansioso.

-¡Espera, Nevra! -estiró las manos tanto para buscarlo como para conservar el equilibrio.

-Estoy aquí... solo espérame unos segundos. –habló desde lejos.

La muchacha se quedó quieta mientras esperaba expectante a que su novio llegara, de pronto sintió el chirrido de las bisagras de un portón, para luego escuchar el seguro de una puerta al abrirse. Concentró toda su audición en su alrededor hasta que no sintió nada más, ni siquiera lo sintió a él.

-¿Ne...Nevra? -murmuró tímidamente. -¿Dónde estás? -caminó hacia adelante con las manos estiradas para tantear a su alrededor.

-Aquí estoy. -susurró amable para luego besarla en la frente. -Ven. -la tomó de la cintura y la hizo caminar unos pasos. -Erika, esto es algo que he esperado mostrarte desde hace mucho tiempo. -se detuvieron. Se ubicó tras ella y quitó la venda de los ojos de la faelienne. –Ya puedes ver. -le susurró mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de su novia.

Cuando la mujer vio nuevamente la luz, se encontró frente a una modesta casa de cemento, un estilo muy parecido a las casas que habían en el refugio. Movió sus ojos hacia el terreno y la cerca que envolvía la vivienda, reparó en el pasto verde y fresco, en el pequeño árbol que crecía en una esquina, en el sendero de gravilla blanca y dorada que conectaba el portón y la puerta. Reparó en el color desgastado de las paredes, en las ventanas polvorientas, en el marco de madera deteriorado de los vidrios, en el sucio tejado y en la chimenea que sobresalía del techo.

-Es...

-Sé que hay que podar el pasto porque está muy crecido, hay que cambiar algunas cosas, pintar otras, pero supongo que esto es el comienzo. -comenzó a explicarle feliz.

-Pues...

-Hay que pintar la reja y más adelante creo que sería bueno hacerle un segundo piso a la casa porque la familia crece... El patio es grande, se pueden plantar más árboles y algunas flores. -sonrió y la miró esperando a que ella articulara alguna palabra, sin embargo, ella no decía nada.

-...

-Ven. -la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta dentro de la casa. -Esta parte es la cocina, ahí pueden ir algunos muebles y una mesa –apuntó con el dedo-, y esto es la sala de estar, lo sé, es pequeño, pero no es tan pequeño cuando solo viven dos personas. –rio nervioso. –Cuando estén los niños creo que habrá que ampliar la casa un poco, sino nos sentiremos un poco hacinados.

-...

-Ven, mira. -la tiró del brazo. -Ese es el baño y esta es la habitación. -habló rápidamente. -La cama está en un taller porque le van a poner marquesa y la van a barnizar.

-...

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó preocupado.

Ella se soltó para mirar por la ventana del cuarto, desde ahí se veía una pequeña estructura a una esquina del patio trasero.

-¿Qué hay allá? -apuntó.

-Era un estanque de peces. Ven a verlo. -la tiró del brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta trasera que quedaba en la cocina.

Si la parte delantera era grande, el patio trasero lo era aún más. Se dirigieron a la pecera abandonada en la cual solo había agua estancada y maleza alrededor, al lado de esta estructura había un majestuoso árbol que se movía con el viento y daba sombra al lugar.

-Realmente esto es muy relajante. –susurró al sentir la frescura del estanque.

-Pensaba demoler este estanque viejo, pero si te gusta lo puedo dejar. –sonrió, el azabache.

-¿Este lugar es tuyo?

-Claro que sí, lo compré hace poco, Eweleïn me acompañó a comprarlo. Este era un sitio abandonado, de hecho, Valkyon y Ezarel me ayudaron a colocar la reja. –explicó.

-¿Vendrás a vivir aquí?

-Claro que sí. -sonrió.

-¿Con Karenn?

-Precisamente no estaba pensando en ella cuando compré este lugar. -la miró fijamente. -¿Qué te parece la casa?

-Está bien... es linda.

-¿Solo eso dirás? -la tomó de la mano.

-Pues... no sé qué más decirte. –suspiró.

-Erika, pensé que… -tomó una gran bocanada de aire. -… pensé que estarías feliz por mí.

-Lo estoy. -negó rápidamente. -No es que no esté feliz, al contrario, te felicito. Es solo que... ya no estarás siempre en el C.G.

-Una vez que me instale acá, no, no estaré tanto en el C.G. Si vivo aquí no dependeré cien por ciento del cuartel por lo que se respetarán más mis horarios de trabajo y de descanso.

-Te veré menos. -se acercó para abrazarlo. -Te extrañaré.

-Puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras. -comenzó a reír.

-No será lo mismo.

-Será mejor.

-¡No será mejor porque no podremos dormir juntos porque te alejarás del C.G! -se aferró a él en un abrazo.

-Pero Erika... -la miró con ternura. -No nos separaremos, podremos vivir juntos. Podremos tener una vida juntos.

-¿Una vida juntos?

-Claro que sí. –susurró. –Tú, yo y nuestros familiares… quien sabe, quizás más adelante podamos formar una familia más grande. –sonrió al decir eso.

-Pero... no sé si estoy lista para eso.

-Lo sé… -suspiró- de hecho, Ezarel me dijo que yo me estaba precipitando demasiado, pero yo realmente quiero vivir contigo. -comenzó a caminar hasta entrar a la vivienda. Triste y en cierta medida derrotado, se sentó en el piso frío para poner sus manos sobre su rostro.

-La casa es muy linda y tu gesto realmente me conmueve, pero tengo una vida fuera de aquí... –la castaña, se acercó hasta él.

-Ambos sabemos que no puedes regresar a tu vida anterior. –él la interrumpió. -Pensé que estabas olvidando a tu familia...

-¡Jamás la olvidaría, Nevra! Ellos aún deben estar buscándome, deben estar muy preocupados por mí. Si me vengo a vivir contigo estaré siendo feliz a costa de lo que ellos sientan…

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa haber caído en este lugar. -Murmuró, el azabache.

-Lo sé, pero tener una casa y vivir contigo es... muy apresurado, sí, muy apresurado. Nev... mírame. -suplicó, la mujer.

Él se irguió para mirarla a los ojos. Ella, por otro lado, se acomodó a su lado y enmarcó el lozano rostro del vampiro entre sus manos.

-Dame tiempo... solo te digo que estás apresurándote mucho… no hagas tantas tonterías. –habló entre risas, la faérica.

-Soy un idiota enamorado. -sonrió triste. -los idiotas como yo hacemos tonteras…

-Y esta es la tontera más linda que has hecho. –lo interrumpió.

-¿Tu crees? –la miró con amor.

-Sí.

-¿Dónde estuviste perdida por estos años? Aunque no me creas, te estuve buscando por tanto tiempo.

-No te creo. –sonrió con picardía.

-¿Por qué no me crees? -Se recostó en el piso y apoyó la cabeza en los muslos de Erika.

-Pues... -la castaña, dejó sus manos encima de la cabeza de su novio. -¿recuerdas la cantidad de amigas que tienes?

-No es lo mismo... que tenga muchas amigas no significa que no haya estado esperando estabilidad.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dejabas sola en la mesa para ir a sentarte con tus amigas?

-No porque te haya dejado sola para irme con otras significa que no haya querido una pareja.

-Mentiroso... -murmuró por lo bajo.

Al escucharla, él se enderezó, la tomó rápidamente de la cintura y la arrestó por el suelo hasta él, poco a poco pasó un brazo para que ambos apoyaran su cabeza en él y el otro brazo lo dejó encima de la cintura de la faelienne.

-Las mentiras no me gustan, te digo la verdad. –murmuró, el nocturno.

-Siempre me demuestras lo contrario... -de pronto sonrió- no obstante, voy a creerte por esta vez.

-Créeme y recibirás tu recompensa.

-¿Cómo me recompensarás? –susurró sensual.

-No me tientes Erika. -ambos de miraron profundamente mientras se retaban en silencio, de pronto, Nevra dejó su pierna encima de la cintura de la faelienne. -No te vas a escapar...

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-¿A no? -se acercó poco a poco para dejarle un apasionado beso en los labios, beso que ella correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Mientras él acariciaba las caderas de la castaña, ella aprovechaba de crear un camino con sus manos, desde el pecho del vampiro hasta los hombros descubiertos para luego recorrer el brazo hasta llegar a entrelazar sus dedos con los del hombre.

De pronto él se separó de ella para sentarse en el mismo sitio. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima se sacó los cubre brazos, los guantes sin dedos y luego la camiseta negra, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, suavemente la tomó del brazo he hizo que ella se sentara a horcajadas encima de él y así nuevamente volvieron a sumirse en besos desesperados.

Con cariño la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a él, él necesitaba hacerla sentir deseada por lo que mientras tocaba la piel de su cintura y sus muslos, regó besos por la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello de su novia. Al besar ese punto tan débil y único, no pudo evitar sentir el corazón de ella, ni tampoco pudo evitar sentir aquella respiración entrecortada y pesada que a él lo enloquecía. A medida que él la apretaba contra su pecho, ella lo tomaba de la cabeza para revolverle el cabello, una caricia que él disfrutaba en demasía.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que hoy inauguraríamos la casa? –susurró entre risas, el crepuscular.

Al escucharlo ella rio, tarde se dio cuenta de que él la volvía a tener entre sus labios, y más tarde se dio cuenta de que las manos de azabache estaban tomando su polera para sacársela, sin embargo, ella no opuso resistencia, al contrario, levantó los brazos para que él deslizara aquella prenda molesta que en aquellos momentos solo estaba sobrando.

La miró detenidamente y con tranquilidad dejó mover sus dedos por el vientre descubierto de la castaña, desde ahí comenzó a acariciar más hacia arriba hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos.

-Si no quieres seguir, no importa. No te obligaré a nada… -le susurró en el oído.

-Nev… -se mordió el labio.

-Sin embargo, si quieres seguir, no me detendré… -la observó con deseo.

-Si quiero. Quiero seguir. –enmarcó su rostro para besarlo mientras él puso sus manos en el sujetador del sostén para desabrocharlo.

* * *

El día ** _miércoles o jueves_** les traeré el capítulo (junto con la sorpresita que les tenía) y el día **viernes o sábado** , les dejaré el especial de halloween :3

 **Avance:**

La habitación estaba completamente iluminada por velas aromáticas repartidas por todos lados. Frente a una mesita, y sentado en un sillón estaba su novio; cómodamente tomaba vino en un fino vaso mientras la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Que ocurrió aquí? –preguntó en un susurro, la castaña.

-Quizás a tu novio se le ocurrió sorprenderte con una cena a solas... -se levantó para sacar una charola que estaba encima de una cajonera, de ella sacó dos platos y un vaso para dejarlos encima de la mesita. -Ven y ponte cómoda. -se sentó en el sillón.

A paso lento, la joven, caminó hasta él. Curiosa, como siempre, no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor reparando en las románticas velas rojas que iluminaban el lugar, luego su mirada se fue, por una milésima de segundo, a la majestuosa cama con dosel que tenía el vampiro, muchas veces había dormido en la suavidad y calidez de esa cama, sin embargo, nunca había visto tantos pétalos sobre el cubrecama. De pronto se detuvo.

-Con tantas velas rojas, cualquier persona pensaría que me vas a entregar en sacrificio. -sonrió para molestarlo.

-Quizás, eso es lo que realmente quiero. -el vampiro, le siguió el juego. -Recuerda que, para los humanos, yo no soy más que una raza maldita que solo busca saciarse de sangre.

-Sea como sea, comer en este lugar del terror junto a un ser demoniaco, creo que no me desagrada. -sonrió satisfecha y se sentó al lado de Nevra.

-No te arrepentirás de esa elección. -la miró detenidamente. -lindo vestido. -añadió.

-Purriry lo tenía en "oferta".

-Esos gatos nunca hacen ofertas... -se acercó a ella.

-Lo sé, en realidad la oferta era solo una excusa, de todas maneras, me iba a comprar el vestido.

-Te queda precioso. -la beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias... -susurró. -Tú tampoco te ves nada mal... ¿esa camiseta es nueva? -acercó su mano para tocar las líneas doradas que salían de los costados.

-Sí, la compré la semana pasada. -sonrió picarón. -¿te gusta?

-La camiseta no me gusta... eres tú quien me gusta. -sonrió.

-Dime algo que no sepa. -se acercó a los labios de la joven para besarlos. El beso era apasionado y tenía un ligero sabor a vino tinto.

-Entonces... -ella se separó. -¿Cuál es el motivo de esta cena?

-Celebrar, por supuesto.

-¿Qué vamos a celebrar?

-Más tarde te cuento... antes de comer, podríamos hacer un brindis. -le tendió un vaso que tenía curvas extrañas y colores diversos, mientras que él tomó su copa de vino.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una bebida llamada "medialuna".

-Se ve muy rica...

-Lo es. -de pronto la miró ladino- Tiene buen sabor y es afrodisiaca...

-¡Nevra! -lo empujó levemente.

-Jaja bromeo, amor. -rio dulcemente. -A mi lado no necesitas afrodisiacos.

-Pero que modesto... -negó entre risas, la castaña. -¿Y qué tomarás tú?

-Este vino, -sacó de al lado del sillón una larga botella. -se llama "Sombra de medialuna". Lo elegí porque es un vino muy suave y dulce.

-¿Me vas a dar vino?

-Precisamente por eso lo elegí, para que lo probaras si querías.

-Más tarde me das... primero quiero disfrutar de mi bebida.

-Bien, entonces -alzó su copa. -brindemos. -ella lo imitó. -Brindemos por nosotros dos, por nuestra relación, por nuestro presente, por nuestro futuro y... -la miró con una sonrisa provocativa. -... y brindemos por aquello que pueda pasar esta noche.

-¿Qué podría pasar esta noche? -preguntó con una ceja levantada, la oji violeta, antes de chocar las copas.

-Quién sabe, quizás terminemos en clases de matemática.

-¿Clases de matemática?

-Sí, se acercó a ella, podemos sumar besos, podemos restar ropa, multiplicar suspiros y dividir nuestros cuerpos. –murmuró, el azabache, mientras la faérica no podía aguantar una sonrisa al escuchar las ocurrencias de su novio.


	49. Sonrisas, parte 2

_**Hola chicas, he llegado. –hace un saludo.**_

 _Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo, como siempre espero que les guste, el día jueves yo creo, va a salir el capítulo especial de Halloween (que desde ya les advierto que no tiene ni brujas, ni fantasmas, ni dulces, será un especial diferente), y después de eso, lamento decirles que_ _ **lo más probable**_ _es que deje de escribir por unas semanas para concentrarme en mis estudios :3 Como siempre no se preocupen, este fic no lo dejaré de lado, es solo mientras paso el estrés de las clases…_

 _Bueno, la sorpresa es la nueva carátula del fic… -la presenta con emoción. –Resulta que desde hace tiempo quería una y al fin conseguí una chica que la dibujara. La foto es mía, todos los derechos son míos 7v7, pero sería muy malo de mi parte no darle el crédito a la chica que lo dibujó, la niña se llama YeiSi (está en face por si quieren revisar sus trabajos)._

 _Pd. La foto estará en Wattpad igual, cuando tenga tiempo la pondré en la portada de todos los capítulos para que salga completa c: por ahora solo estará completa en el último cap._

 _Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan review, como siempre es un agrado leerlos :3_

 **x-Claire-x:**

Con respecto al lemon, sí, es mejor no avisarlos porque se corta un poco la lectura y la inspiración, además quiero que no sea como otros lemon que he leído, quiero que sea algo un poco más diferente xD, al menos el primero quiero que sea diferente jeje

Yo no doy latigazos, querida, yo las dejo sin capítulo. –se sienta en una silla mientras se hace la interesante. -¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando entonces? –me acordé de Mr. Big, el que sale en zootopia, me acordé porque yo soy igual de chica que ese ratón jaja.

u.u la verdad es que si pude escribir en futuro jaja pero me guie bajo la perspectiva de las posibilidades, por lo que quizás sí va a pasar, como quizás no… dentro de esta semana lo verás jaja Te aviso de inmediato que el especial no tiene nada que ver con brujas ni dulces jaja… la temática tiene relación con… -¿lo digo o no lo digo?- la añoranza de aquellos seres que se van. Por cierto el fic lo actualizo entre jueves y domingo jaja.

La verdad es que el título era de "Princesa Kurai", el crédito es de ella… creo que debí haber puesto el crédito en el título jaja Y créeme, yo también me imaginé una buena parodia producto de ese título… creo que contrataré a esa chica para que haga algunos títulos :v le pagaré con… capítulos :V

No sé si lo he dicho alguna vez, pero yo siempre amé a Moyra, y aunque no lo creas, a ella siempre quise darle un final feliz, no sé, me gusta, la encuentro perra pero sincera :v Si algo le gusta, lo dice, si algo no le gusta, también lo dice… no se anda con pendejadas… bueno a veces sí.

Jjajaja te vas a hacer millonaria a costa mía por andar vendiendo entradas VIP a la ejecución de las guardianas Sombra jaja, descarada :v mínimo que me des algunas de tus ganancias xD

Sí, la verdad es que fue tierno cuando las mandó a limpiar… él fue demasiado tierno xD que ternurita, se querían pasar de listas, pero él las guio por el buen camino jaja

La verdad es que yo igual amé la parte de la enfermería… se sintió paz, y también amé la intervención de Karuto. Ya todos saben que Nevra tiene que cuidar de Erika, a pesar de que la chica sea bien puerka jaja. Es puerka aunque Nevra tenga piernas de escoba, sí, en el capítulo 21 salen sus piernas sexys, lo siento pero su torso y sus piernas me desilusionaron mucho… aun así lo amo…

Jaja ojalá te estén tratando bien en esa celda jaja dicen que mi amigo "el loco Ashkore" se la pasa dando vueltas… a ver, lo voy a llamar para que vaya y te abra la celda. –comienza a marcar en el teléfono, llama hasta que al fin contestan.

-Aló, choro Ashkore, porque no te vai a buscar a una amiga que está en la celda… sí celda n°2 … nooo para nada, ella es buena persona… que no, que no te va a quitar la inocencia si no es puerka como Erika… ya… listo.

Ya hablé con él, dice que va a ir a con Leiftan por si tratas de pasarte de lista… 77 ves que siempre me haces hablar tonteras jaja ok no, ya me voy mejor xD

Espero que este cap te guste :3

 **Princesa Kurai:**

Todo lo que dijiste de la libreta, me lo imaginé jaja la verdad es que no es tan malo… es una libreta super setzi de búo que me regaló una amiga y ahí tengo anotadas las ideas desde el primer capítulo en adelante. Que beioz recuerdoz, aún recuerdo cuando pensaba que esta historia solo tendría 12 capítulos… que ilusa fui jaja.

u.u a mí me encantó tu título jaja lo encontré muy original, quien sabe, quizás me anime algún día y termine escribiendo una mini parodia dedicado a ti por la idea jaja

Debo admitir que, cuando dijiste "Moyra tendrá problemas con eso también?" me diste una muy buena idea… jeje… jejeje…. Jajajajajaja. –rie maliciosamente. –Qué mala soy… -anota las ideas en la libreta setzi.

La verdad es que Chrome, en el fic, si siente un amor platónico… él la quiere, pero sabe que ella está y estará mejor con Nevra. Él lo acepta porque sabe que es un amor idealizado ajaja… eso quizás nunca salga expresamente, pero ya que lo mencionaste… Karuto jamás creería que Erika es la que lleva a Nevra por el mal camino jaja… bueno, en realidad es él quien la lleva por el mal camino… o será que los dos son puerkos? :O yo creo que es eso xD

Te emocionaste con el tema de la noche de chicas 7w7 pillina… y no, ella no ha bebido ninguna poción, por eso siempre dice que su familia la está buscando, porque es cierto… como todo padre sensato, la están buscando en el mundo humano.

Aquí dejo el cap para que se te quiten las ansias puerkas jajaja

-Aló, si, hablo con la policía de puerkas?... si… -susurra- aquí hay una puerka llévesela si no nos va a pegar su mente puerka a todas… Khe?!, Ke yo también soy puerka… a no, yo no permito insultos… -cuelga.

77… ves que tú también me haces escribir tonteras jajaja ok no, espero que te guste el cap xD

* * *

 _ **Sonrisas, parte 2.**_

-Si no quieres seguir, no importa. No te obligaré a nada… -le susurró al oído.

-Nev… -se mordió el labio.

-Sin embargo, si quieres seguir, no me detendré… -la observó con deseo.

-Si quiero. Quiero seguir. –enmarcó su rostro.

Ambos se besaron en aquel espacio cerrado, cálido y silencioso. Un ambiente íntimo que los rodeaba y que, de alguna manera, posibilitaba la expresión de sentimientos entre dos amantes.

Sus manos seguían un solo recorrido, sus dedos se empeñaban en sentir la piel desde los muslos de la mujer hasta su cintura; poco a poco levantaba esa polera que obstruía el andar de sus manos. Lentamente, y al ver que la muchacha no ponía resistencia, comenzó a levantar la polera para dejarla a un lado de los cuerpos, luego embarcó sus manos en el trasero de la castaña, trasero que comenzó a masajear por encima de la ropa, sin embargo, él quería aún más… Ella por otro lado, revolvía el cabello ébano que tenía en sus manos, apegándolo suavemente a ella.

Al paso de las caricias, y producto del fragor de los besos, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos… solo se escuchaban los besos de la pareja y el sonido de los dos cuerpos que deseaban unirse para siempre.

Con gran agilidad movió sus labios hasta el cuello de la oji violeta, y desde ahí comenzó a dejar un camino de besos y chupones, con deseo la separó de él para seguir navegando desde su cuello hasta el medio de ambos pechos cubiertos con la ligera tela del sostén.

Y así nuevamente se apegaron mientras sus lenguas recorrían la boca del otro. Sus manos inquietas subieron por el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, con prolijidad acarició aquella zona para luego mirarla a los ojos con dulzura, casi como pidiéndole permiso para poder seguir, a modo de respuesta, la faelienne, le sonrió. Al verla, él bajó su boca hasta el cuello de ella, luego fue más abajo hasta llegar a aquel pecho que había estado tocando, lo besó por encima de la tela mientras, la joven, dejaba caer su cabeza y se mordía los labios.

Todo pasaba lentamente, y de pronto, ella sintió los labios del vampiro en la piel directa, sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, él le había sacado una tira del sujetador. Ante esa dulce caricia, la faelienne, como acto reflejo, lo apegó más a su pecho.

-Nevra… -se escuchó un gemido en la habitación.

Cuando la escuchó, decidió dejar el pecho descubierto, de la chica, para subir a besar los labios rosados de esta.

-Te amo, Erika. –murmuró entre besos.

Dejó sus manos en el broche del sostén para sacárselo, cuando de pronto sintió algo pegajoso en la espalda de la castaña.

-Erika… espera. –susurró. –tu espalda…te va a… doler.

-No importa. –murmuró, la joven, mientras seguía besándolo.

-¡No, espera! –se separó de ella. -Me calmo. –suspiró. –Me vuelves loco, pero no te traje aquí para esto… creo que me dejé llevar, se suponía que debía cuidarte y…

-Estás cuidándome, es solo la espalda… -trató de besarlo, sin embargo, él la detuvo.

-No, Erika… tenemos que hablar de lo que ocurrió. –la miró serio. –No nos detengamos en esto y hablemos de cosas que realmente importan en este momento, ¿sí?

-¿Hacer el amor es una tontera para ti?

-No, no he dicho eso.

-Lo insinuaste…

-¡No! Joder, Erika, no malinterpretes todo lo que yo digo. Me refería a que…

-Dijiste que no te detendrías. –lo miró dolida.

-Si se lo que dije, pero tenemos que hablar y…

-¿Es porque estoy gorda?

-¡¿Qué?! –la miró sorprendido. -¡No! Tú estás bien…

-¿Entonces es porque mi ropa interior no te gustó? O ¿Por qué soy ignorante en Eldarya? O…

-Nada de eso, Erika. Te dije que nada de eso me importaba…

-¿Por qué te detuviste entonces? –de pronto vio que de los ojos de la castaña se empañaron.–¿te doy asco?

-No, no, jamás me darías asco… Erika. –murmuró triste. -¿Ves por qué debemos hablar? Precisamente es eso lo que debemos hablar… me preocupa lo que te dijeron esas chicas…

-Eres un imbécil. –negó mientras corrían las lágrimas por su rostro. De pronto, y en medio de la confusión del pelinegro, la faelienne, tomó su polera y se levantó para vestirse.

-¡Erika, espera! –se levantó rápidamente.

-Nos vemos en el C.G. –susurró mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-¡No, te digo que esperes! -se acercó hasta ella.

-¡¿Esperar que?! –lo empujó. -¡Estoy cansada de tus malditas excusas! Contigo siempre es lo mismo… estoy segura de que con las demás no te detenías para hablar… ¡estoy segura de que no tenías excusas para tus amigas! -terminó de decir para luego dejar la casa.

-¡Espera! –con prisa tomó su ropa y se la colocó, luego corrió hasta fuera de la casa, cerró con llave el portón y corrió hasta el C.G en busca de la castaña.

Pasó por los pasillos atestados de puertas hasta que se detuvo en una puerta que él conocía muy bien. Golpeó rápidamente y entró, lamentablemente ella no estaba. Corrió en búsqueda de la oji violeta, quien no daba ninguna señal de existencia.

-Ezarel, ¿has visto a Erika?

-No, ¿no se suponía que debía estar contigo?

-Sí, pero se escapó…

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Nevra? –preguntó molesto, el alquimista.

-Nada, ni siquiera sé que hice mal. –se rascó nervioso la cabeza. –Yo solo quería hablar con ella.

-Déjala, quizás necesita momentos a solas, recuerda que la han acaparado todo el día… luego llegará.

-Te juro que no entiendo a las mujeres… -murmuró.

-Amigo, nadie nunca las ha entendido. Créeme que si existiera un manual para entenderlas sin duda lo compraría, pero no lo hay. Me pasa lo mismo, a veces Eweleïn me hace escenas de mierda que ni yo sé a qué van… ya se le pasará y llegará sola. –habló restándole importancia a la situación.

Y fue así… tal como había dicho su amigo, esa misma tarde llegó, la oji violeta, al cuarto del vampiro…

Enfrascado en sus deberes, escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta.

-¡Adelante! –exclamó. Por el tipo de llamado y por el sonido de los pasos de aquella persona tras la entrada de la habitación, sabía perfectamente quien lo buscaba.

Mientras ordenaba su ropa recién secada, escuchó las bisagras de la puerta que se abría, para luego escuchar como esta se cerraba. Escuchó pasos tras él que se detuvieron delante de la entrada. A él llegó el olor marino, sin duda, ella había estado en la playa.

Él no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás; atento esperaba a que ella hablara primero, lo que exactamente ocurrió.

-Lo siento si te empujé. –comenzó, la castaña. Al escucharla él dejó lo que estaba haciendo para volverse y mirarla. –También lamento lo que te dije, no te lo merecías… yo actué mal. –la chica tenía los ojos llorosos.

Cuando sus ojos grises tocaron los de ella, una sonrisa sincera adornó su rostro lozano.

-Te perdonaré solo si vienes y me abrazas. –abrió los brazos.

Al verlo, se secó las lágrimas que salían involuntariamente y corrió hasta él para estrecharse entre sus brazos.

-Te amo… -lloró mientras que a la vez sonreía de felicidad. En respuesta, él dejó caer su frente en la frente de la joven.

Ambos se permitieron mirarse a los ojos y sonreír, sonrieron atontados mientras cada uno se perdía en el misterio de la mirada del otro. Lentamente apegaron sus narices hasta que finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso.

-Recuerda que yo te amo, no me importa nada más que tu bella sonrisa…

Ella lo miró sonrojada.

-Gracias, Nev. –volvió a apegarse a él.

-De nada, bella. –la abrazó con fuerza. –Entonces, ya que ambos nos "perdonamos", quizás podrías ayudarme a ordenar mi ropa… -rio ladino.

-Oportunista. –entrecerró los ojos.

-Jajaja… -comenzó a reír. –Admite que quieres manosear mi ropa.

-No quiero hacer eso. –sonrió.

-Haré como que te creo, aun así, ¿me ayudas?

-Bueno. –suspiró.

La pareja decidió dividirse las tareas, fue así como mientras ella doblaba la ropa, él la ordenaba dentro de la cajonera correspondiente.

-Luego de que te fuiste –comenzó el oji gris. -llegué a la habitación, dormí y posteriormente fui a la reunión de guardia. –esperó a que ella dijera algo, sin embargo, ella no habló. –Se llegó a un consenso en general… Sophia y su grupo de deben ir de aquí, como guardia estamos buscando un lugar para trasladarlas, por mientras, ellas estarán encerradas en el calabozo…

-Nevra, ¿no encuentras que el calabozo es una medida muy drástica? –lo interrumpió, la faérica.

-No, al contrario, debieron ser expulsadas de inmediato, no obstante…

-¡Nevra, ellas no son animales, son personas! –alzó la voz.

-¿Estás bromeando? –detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla molesto. –Erika, te golpearon y te metieron cosas tontas en la cabeza, por favor, no me digas que sientes compasión.

-Es que…

-Es que nada. -la cortó. –Ellas sabían perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo, así que te pido que dejes tu altruismo estúpido de lado...

La pareja quedó en silencio.

-No sabes cuánto amo tu aire altruista y compasivo, pero no me pidas que sea así con ellas, no me lo pidas por favor. Tienes que darte cuenta de que todos podemos ser benevolentes alguna vez en nuestras vidas, no obstante, también tienes que diferenciar la buena benevolencia y la benevolencia estúpida, en este momento tú estás utilizando el segundo tipo de benevolencia. –relajó la mirada. –Erika, solo te pido que seas más racional.

-Soy racional.

-No, no lo estás siendo. –se acercó para abrazarla. –Puedes cuestionar todas las decisiones de mierda que he tomado en mi vida, pero no te permitiré que cuestiones mis decisiones como jefe de guardia.

-Bien… -suspiró mientras tomaba las manos del azabache.

-Lo hago por ti, no por mí. –con ternura le besó la mejilla.

-¿Dónde trasladarán a las chicas?

-Eso aún lo estamos viendo. –comenzó nuevamente a ordenar la ropa. –No te preocupes, la guardia no es tan mala, amor. Les buscaremos un buen lugar para que vivan. –le sonrió.

Poco a poco, la montaña de prendas comenzó a bajar hasta que solo quedaron los interiores del crepuscular.

-Los calcetines y los calzoncillos los doblas tú.

-No seas así, ayúdame. –sonrió travieso. –Si tú tuvieras aquí tu lencería, yo con gusto los doblo.

-Eso es porque eres un pervertido…

-¿Pervertido yo? –la miró con una ceja levantada. -¿me recuerdas quién era la pervertida que se subió encima de mí?

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo…

-No.

-Sí.

-No. –lo retó con la mirada.

-Sí. –le mostró la lengua. -¿me recuerdas quién era la que quería quedar sin ropa hoy en la tarde?

-Por pesado no te ayudaré con tu fea ropa. –se cruzó de brazos.

-No seas así y ayúdame… -se acercó a ella. –Si me ayudas, prometo ser cuidadoso y no detenerme cuando realmente hagamos el amor… -la miró travieso.

-No me interesan tus propuestas…

-Espero que quede en tu conciencia que no me quisiste ayudar…

-¡Ay! No te vayas a fatigar doblando calcetines… -ironizó.

-Me puede pasar, nunca se sabe. Además, no solo tengo que doblar calcetines, también debo doblar calzoncillos.

-Bueno, dóblalos entonces. ¿Qué estás esperando?

El vampiro iba a replicar, cuando de pronto escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

-Debe ser Karenn. –se acercó hasta la puerta para abrirla. –Pasa… -habló, mientras, la faelienne, se estiraba para ver quien estaba en la puerta.

Al cuarto entró Karenn, con ella llevaba un pequeño bolsito rosado en la mano derecha y una revista en la otra mano.

-¡Erika! –exclamó emocionada, la adolecente. –¿Mi hermano, te contó que hoy tendremos una noche de chicas?

-Si me lo…

-¡No! –interrumpió, el crepuscular. –Nada de noches de chicas. Yo debo dormir porque tengo entrenamiento con la guardia esta noche.

-Pero hermano… quiero pasarla bien con Erika. -refutó, la adolecente.

-Mejor agradece que te salvaste del entrenamiento.

-Uy, qué pesado. –se quejó, la menor. –Igual podemos conversar, Erika.

-Ustedes dos van a dormir… -interrumpió nuevamente, el nocturno.

-Deja lo amargado y ordena tu ropa. Con Erika no interrumpiremos tu sueño. –le mostró la lengua. De pronto se acercó a la castaña, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sillón donde se sentaron. –Hermano ¿a qué hora vas a salir? Con Erika queremos ponernos pijama…

-Doblo esto y salgo. –respondió.

A penas el vampiro terminó de ordenar, salió del cuarto para dejar cambiarse a las dos chicas. Cuando volvió, las encontró cómodamente sentadas en el sillón mientras ojeaban una revista.

-Esta la compré la semana pasada… -Karenn le explicaba a Erika.

-¿En eso gastas el dinero que te doy? –se acercó, el azabache, al sillón y se sentó al lado de la faelienne para abrazarla por la cintura.

-Hermano, no es cualquier revista, es la revista de adolecentes del mundo humano más vendida en Eldarya.

-¿Y que trae? –la tomó para verla.

-Trae concejos de cómo vestirse, como pintarse las uñas… -puso una mano en el mentón para pensar. –Trae también cuestionarios para saber si le gustas a alguien.

-O sea, en otras palabras, esta revista es una porquería. –murmuró, Nevra.

-Tú no lo entenderías… tu eres un hombre muy aburrido, hermano. –al medio de la discusión, Erika miraba con una sonrisa a los dos hermanos. –Además, -prosiguió la joven. –aquí salen lindos cantantes de música pop que tú no conoces.

-¿Sabes siquiera lo que es el pop? –levantó una ceja.

-Sí… no soy tonta.

-A ver, señorita Karenn, ¿qué es el pop?

-El pop es música.

-Mmm… ¿qué es el pop, Erika?

-Es un estilo de música. –respondió, la oji violeta.

-Mmm, igual son feos los cantantes. –se acercó a Karenn para besarle la frente, y luego hizo lo mismo con Erika. –Buenas noches, no conversen tan fuerte. –se acercó a la cama, se quitó las botas y se metió entre las frazadas.

-Si… -respondieron al unísono las dos chicas.

Ambas muchachas siguieron revisando la revista, mientras el crepuscular entrecerraba los ojos intentando dormir, de pronto escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

-¡Mira, Erika! Este es un cuestionario para ti. –susurró, la adolecente.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó, la faelienne.

-El cuestionario se llama "¿Cómo es la personalidad de tu chico?", ¿te lo leo y tu respondes? –la miró emocionada.

-Bueno.

La menor, comenzó a leer cada pregunta incluyendo las tres respuestas que Erika debía elegir. En cada una de las respuestas, Nevra escuchaba atentamente, incluso optó por acomodarse mejor en la cama para así tener vía libre para escuchar.

-Mira, tienes muchas respuestas "a". –la adolecente comenzó a leer la respuesta definitiva. –Dice que tu chico es egocéntrico. –rio.

-Jaja, eso es cierto.

Al escuchar eso, el vampiro frunció el ceño.

-Mira, Erika. Aquí hay otro cuestionario, se llama "¿Tu chico se sabe comportar?"

-A ver, léelo. –la faelienne, comenzó a reír.

Nuevamente, la adolecente, empezó a leer las preguntas mientras la castaña respondía, a su vez, el nocturno escuchaba atento mientras se hacía el dormido.

-Pues… debido a las respuestas que me diste, aquí dice que tu chico no se sabe comportar… -sonrió traviesa. –Creo que tendrás que enseñarle modales a mi hermano.

Ambas rieron mientras el vampiro no hacía más que fruncir el ceño.

-¡Mira! –habló la adolecente. –Te haré este cuestionario, se llama "¿Tu chico tiene malos hábitos?" … mmm… para esto no creo que debas responder, ambas sabemos que Nevra tenía muy malos hábitos…

-Ahora no los tiene… -Erika, lo defendió.

-Antes sí… -susurró por lo bajo. –Se juntaba a beber con sus amigos los viernes y sábados, incluso un día lo vi fumar, menos mal ya no lo hace. Ah y también era muy mujeriego… un día lo vi entrar a la habitación con tres chicas y…

-¡Karenn! –interrumpió, el azabache. –¡Ven a acostarte!

-Pero hermano…

-¡Pero nada! –espetó.

Ambas chicas se miraron, dejaron la revista encima de la mesita y se fueron a acostar a la cama; Erika se recostó al medio de los dos hermanos. Fue así como gracias al silencio y al calor humano, Nevra se quedó dormido profundamente.

A las horas siguientes despertó cuando la luna despuntaba en lo alto del cielo, poco a poco se fue incorporando al mundo real mientras sus sentidos comenzaron a captar silenciosos murmullos.

-Si… cuando pequeño, a mi hermano no le gustaba bañarse, a veces incluso salía a trasero descubierto para que mamá no lo bañara.

Otra vez, su hermana lo ridiculizaba. Sin embargo…

-Pero sabes… a pesar de todo es el mejor hermano, siempre me ha cuidado y me ha querido. En el fondo, me alegra que sea feliz contigo, nunca pensé que Nevra sería Nevra.

-¿Cómo eso?

-Antes actuaba, ahora él es como siempre ha sido… eso me alegra. Después de la muerte de nuestros padres… -suspiró triste.

-¿Qué ocurrió con tus padres? –preguntó, la faelienne.

-Ellos murieron… -se hizo un pesado silencio. –Unos hombres entraron a la casa y la incendiaron mientras nosotros arrancábamos por el bosque. Papá decidió que él los distraería y se desvió en dirección contraria mientras nosotros seguíamos arrancando. Cuando vimos que papá no volvía, mamá decidió ir por él, luego mi hermano me escondió para ir a buscar a mis padres… -se calló.

-¿Qué pasó después? –insistió la faérica. La muchacha sabía perfectamente que al preguntar se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso, sin embargo, quería saber que era lo que su chico trató de ocultarle tantas veces.

-Mi hermano volvió con las manos llenas de sangre… era la sangre de mi mamá, la reconocí porque era la sangre que ella me daba a beber. –se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento… -susurró, la castaña.

-No… -trató de sonreír. –sé que mi hermano es muy difícil a veces, y es muy cerrado, hasta yo le he preguntado por mis padres, pero él nunca me ha querido contar lo que vio esa noche cuando llegó. –se tragó una lágrima. -Él me tomó rápido y me sacó del bosque. Caminamos por días, incluso, mi hermano tuvo que robar para que comiéramos, creo que aún tiene una marca en el hombro… un hombre lo encontró robando y lo golpeó con una varilla. Después de unos días, ninguno tenía fuerzas; nunca habíamos estado sin la protección de nuestros padres… Un día llegamos a un río y encontramos a una joven elfa que estaba con su padre. Cuando nos vieron caer, nos sacaron de ahí y nos llevaron hasta su casa.

-Era Ewe y su padre. –interrumpió, Nevra, quien se volvió hacia las dos mujeres. Erika aprovechó de tomarle la mano para acariciársela.

-¿A Eweleïn la conocen desde hace tiempo?

-Sí… ella y sus padres nos ayudaron mucho. –habló, Karenn.

-Nos mantuvieron en su casa por un tiempo, luego nosotros nos fuimos para llegar a la guardia como refugiados. –susurró, Nevra. –Al año siguiente llegó Ewe a la guardia, como enfermera. Nos reencontramos al final… -sonrió al decir lo último.

-¿Sus padres murieron?

-No, pero ella quería servir a la guardia de Eel.

Los tres quedaron en completo silencio por unos minutos. Cada uno pensaba en distintas cosas, todo relacionado con lo hablado anteriormente. Era en aquellos momentos en los cuales la faelienne entendía un poco el silencio que guardaba su novio ante la historia de sus padres, tanto así que se prometió a sí misma no volver a insistir con el tema. De pronto, el crepuscular se levantó, se puso los zapatos y se arregló el pelo.

-Bueno mis amores, yo me voy al entrenamiento. –las miró por última vez. –Dejen cerrada la habitación.

Tarde después volvió el nocturno, al ver que las dos chicas dormían profundamente, él se acostó al lado de Erika y se aferró a ella. Así durmieron esa noche.

…

Como siempre, el vampiro se la pasaba en reuniones de guardia y en entrenamientos, y a pesar de que las cosas volvían a su curso natural, había algo que aún estaba pendiente entre él y su novia.

-Erika, después de que te bañes pasa a mi cuarto a buscarme para que vayamos juntos a comer a la cantina.

-Si. -se despidió con una sonrisa, la faelienne.

Caminó sin temor hacia las duchas, sin el temor que le habían provocado, Sofía y su grupo.

El agua tibia refrescaba su cuerpo, el olor a jabón y a champú emanaba de su piel suave y limpia, el sonido de las gotas en el suelo era indicio de relajación y reflexión para la oji violeta.

Antes de secarse, abrazó la toalla para enterrar la nariz en ese trozo de tela impregnado de la esencia de Nevra. Con pesadez suspiró, se secó y luego se vistió con un fino y corto vestido blanco. Sin duda, esa prenda la refrescaría durante las últimas horas del día, horas cargadas de calor veraniego.

Tal como había prometido, pasó directamente a la habitación de Nevra, al llegar frente a la puerta, golpeó suavemente y esperó paciente.

-Pasa... -escuchó, la faérica, al otro lado de la puerta.

Siguiendo la instrucción, entró al cuarto y pasó directo a la repisa que compartía con Nevra.

-Dejaré aquí mis cosas.

-Bueno... -murmuró, el pelinegro.

-¿Vamos a la canti...na...? -enmudeció al ver a su novio.

La habitación estaba completamente iluminada por velas aromáticas repartidas por todos lados. Frente a una mesita, y sentado en un sillón estaba su novio; cómodamente tomaba vino en un fino vaso mientras la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Que ocurrió aquí? –preguntó en un susurro, la castaña.

-Quizás a tu novio se le ocurrió sorprenderte con una cena a solas... -se levantó para sacar una charola que estaba encima de una cajonera, de ella sacó dos platos y un vaso para dejarlos encima de la mesita. -Ven y ponte cómoda. -se sentó en el sillón.

A paso lento, la joven, caminó hasta él. Curiosa, como siempre, no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor reparando en las románticas velas rojas que iluminaban el lugar, luego su mirada se fue, por una milésima de segundo, a la majestuosa cama con dosel que tenía el vampiro, muchas veces había dormido en la suavidad y calidez de esa cama, sin embargo, nunca había visto tantos pétalos sobre el cubrecama. De pronto se detuvo.

-Con tantas velas rojas, cualquier persona pensaría que me vas a entregar en sacrificio. -sonrió para molestarlo.

-Quizás, eso es lo que realmente quiero. -el vampiro, le siguió el juego. -Recuerda que, para los humanos, yo no soy más que una raza maldita que solo busca saciarse de sangre.

-Sea como sea, comer en este lugar del terror junto a un ser demoniaco, creo que no me desagrada. -sonrió satisfecha y se sentó al lado de Nevra.

-No te arrepentirás de esa elección. -la miró detenidamente. -lindo vestido. -añadió.

-Purriry lo tenía en "oferta".

-Esos gatos nunca hacen ofertas... -se acercó a ella.

-Lo sé, en realidad la oferta era solo una excusa, de todas maneras, me iba a comprar el vestido.

-Te queda precioso. -la beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias... -susurró. -Tú tampoco te ves nada mal... ¿esa camiseta es nueva? -acercó su mano para tocar las líneas doradas que salían de los costados.

-Sí, la compré la semana pasada. -sonrió picarón. -¿te gusta?

-La camiseta no me gusta... eres tú quien me gusta. -sonrió.

-Dime algo que no sepa. -se acercó a los labios de la joven para besarlos. El beso era apasionado y tenía un ligero sabor a vino tinto.

-Entonces... -ella se separó. -¿Cuál es el motivo de esta cena?

-Celebrar, por supuesto.

-¿Qué vamos a celebrar?

-Más tarde te cuento... antes de comer podríamos hacer un brindis. -le tendió un vaso que tenía curvas extrañas y colores diversos, mientras que él tomó su copa de vino.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es una bebida llamada "medialuna".

-Se ve muy rica...

-Lo es. -de pronto la miró ladino- Es una bebida con frutas Eldaryanas, con un ligero toque de alcohol… Tiene buen sabor y es afrodisiaca...

-¡Nevra! -lo empujó levemente.

-Jaja bromeo, amor. -rio dulcemente. -A mi lado no necesitas afrodisiacos.

-Pero que modesto... -negó entre risas, la castaña. -¿Y qué tomarás tú?

-Este vino, -sacó de al lado del sillón una larga botella. -se llama "Sombra de medialuna". Lo elegí porque es un vino muy suave y dulce.

-¿Me vas a dar vino?

-Precisamente por eso lo elegí, para que lo probaras si querías.

-Más tarde me das... primero quiero disfrutar de mi bebida.

-Bien, entonces -alzó su copa. -brindemos. -ella lo imitó. -Brindemos por nosotros dos, por nuestra relación, por nuestro presente, por nuestro futuro y... -la miró con una sonrisa provocativa. -... y brindemos por aquello que pueda pasar esta noche.

-¿Qué podría pasar esta noche? -preguntó con una ceja levantada, la oji violeta, antes de chocar las copas.

-Quién sabe, quizás terminemos en clases de matemática.

-¿Clases de matemática?

-Sí, se acercó a ella, podemos sumar besos, podemos restar ropa, multiplicar suspiros y dividir nuestros cuerpos. –murmuró, el azabache, mientras la faérica no podía aguantar una sonrisa al escuchar las ocurrencias de su novio.

-¿Brindamos entonces?

Ambos alzaron las copas y las chocaron en el aire para dar un pequeño sorbo. Sin dejar de mirarse, se acomodaron, con sus platos, encima del sillón y comenzaron a comer.

-Tengo curiosidad de saber quién era Erika en el mundo humano... -murmuró, el vampiro.

-Pues... solo te contaré si a cambio me cuentas quien era Nevra, antes de que llegara yo.

-Trato... bien, te escucho.

-Pues... mi vida no era nada en comparación con lo que vivo acá… Estudiaba en la universidad algo que no me gustaba, vivía con mis padres, tenía novio... -se detuvo al decir lo último. -... nada interesante.

-¿Por qué dices que lo que estudiabas no te gustaba?

-Mi padre quiso que yo estudiara eso para que yo lo ayudara con la empresa de la familia.

-¿Ustedes tenían mucho dinero?

-Pues... la verdad es que teníamos muchas comodidades.

-Ciertamente eso no justifica que tuvieras que dedicar tu vida a algo que no te gustaba. -declaró, el azabache.

-No tenía muchas opciones... nunca las tuve con mis padres cerca. -se entristeció.

-Dijiste que... -dejó de comer. -Dijiste algo de un novio.

-Sí... -negó entre risas, la faelienne. -duramos tres meses.

-¿Qué los hizo terminar?

-Él me engañó con otra... lloré mucho, pero las cosas siguieron su curso y conocí a mi segundo novio. -sonrió.

-Tú te la pasabas buscando novios parece. -sentenció serio.

-No es eso... ellos llegaban y poco a poco iban pasando las cosas.

-¿Qué pasó con él?

-Pues... -dejó de comer. –él se tuvo que ir de la ciudad.

-¿Duraron mucho? –le acarició la mejilla.

-8 meses. -sonrió.

-Igual eso no es mucho… ¿con ese chico tú…? -nervioso se rascó la cabeza. -¿Tú...? –miró hacia otro lado. -¿Te acostaste con ese chico? –tragó duro.

-Pues… bueno yo… sí. -respondió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-¡¿Sí?! –exclamó asombrado. –Siempre tuve la impresión de que eras muy… no sé cómo decirlo. –dijo nervioso. -Pues… la verdad es que siempre pensé que… pues… -comenzó a sonrojarse. –siempre pensé que eras virgen. –sonrió.

-Pues no… no lo soy. –sonrió nerviosa.

-Las apariencias engañan… siempre dicen que las más tranquilas son las peores. –jugó.

-¡Oye! –lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo. –ni que eso fuera un pecado.

-No lo es, pero debías esperarme… -comenzó a reír.

-Como si tú lo hubieses hecho. –infló las mejillas. –¿Te… te molesta eso? –preguntó.

-No, claro que no. –respondió rápidamente. –No te negaré que tenía la ilusión de ser el primero, pero tampoco puedo molestarme por eso… o sea, sé que soy muy celoso, pero te amo y comprendo. –sonrió. De pronto la miró atentamente. –Ya que estamos hablando sinceramente, debo hacerte una confesión.

-Dime.

-Yo nunca he hecho el amor…

-Pero si, tú y las chicas Absenta y Sombra...

-Sí, he estado con mujeres, pero nunca hice el amor con ellas... no sé si me entiendes... siempre hubo otras necesidades... digamos que solo fue sexo.

-Entiendo... hay una gran diferencia entre esos dos conceptos.

-Claro que la hay, cuando haces el amor... pues lo que haces lo haces con cariño, con ternura... con amor; por otro lado, el sexo es solo la relación sexual, no hay sentimientos de por medio.

-¿Cómo vivías con eso? Me refiero a que esa vida debe ser muy caótica...

-Lo es, es un caos... los demás se enojan, las chicas lo toman todo personal. En ocasiones, mi hermana no me miraba, una vez me dijo que yo la avergonzaba. -dejó el plato encima de la mesa. -Me dijo que le asqueaban mis actitudes.

-¿Qué le dijiste tú? -la joven, lo miró.

-Nada... mi hermana siempre ha tenido un carácter más difícil que el mío. Después de unos días sin hablar, vino a mí y me pidió disculpas, recuerdo que nos abrazamos... -sonrió sincero.

-¿Desde cuándo comenzaste con tus andadas de casanova?

-Si te cuento te mueres...

-Solo dime. -le dio un cariñoso golpe en el abdomen.

-Desde que tengo 16 años.

-Eras muy…

-¿Joven?

-Si…

-¿Cuándo estuviste con ese chico?

-Pues… tenía 20… es diferente.

-Jajaja no lo es…

-Si lo es… entonces, ¿has estado con muchas chicas?

-Doña Erika se pondrá celosa…

-No lo haré. –negó entre risas. -solo dime, se supone que estamos en un ambiente de confianza. –tomó un sorbo de bebida para luego dejar la copa encima de la mesita.

-Sí, muchas han visto este cuerpazo. –sonrió galán. –Sin embargo, ninguna hasta el momento ha sido dueña del semental que tienes frente a ti. –se apuntó a sí mismo.

-¿No ha pensado alguna vez que podría tener alguna enfermedad por haber estado con tantas chicas, "señor semental"? –ironizó.

-Eweleïn siempre hace chequeos... además, siempre usé preservativos.

-Si has usado preservativos, ¿por qué me pides que yo me cuide con pastillas? -lo miró molesta.

-Porque tú eres diferente. -respondió. -Las cosas siempre han sido diferentes a tu lado. Tú no eres una chica del momento, eres mi pareja.

Al escucharlo, ella sonrió.

-Tengo otra duda... -habló, la castaña.

-¿Qué otra duda tiene la señorita?

-Sinceramente ¿te has sentido alguna vez atraído por Eweleïn?

-Jajaja -comenzó a reír. -La verdad, somos muy cercanos, pero nunca la he visto con otros ojos. Es como una hermana para mí… una hermana muy querida. –de pronto sonrió travieso. –¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que… siempre los veía juntos. Incluso cuando llegue, siempre te preocupabas por ella… lo encontraba tierno.

-Es normal… ella es muy importante para mí...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, ella volvió a tomar el plato para terminar de comer lo que quedaba.

-Hoy tuve una reunión, sabes que no me gusta hablar de trabajo mientras comemos, -aclaró. –pero dentro de cuatro días nos vamos al reino de Jade.

-¡¿Enserio?! –se emocionó.

-Sí, sin embargo… -suspiró. –Irá un grupo más grande a la misión.

-¿Eso es malo?

-Mmm… no, o sea, mi plan era que fuéramos los dos solos, pero ahora vendrá más gente, además, Valkyon y Ezarel nos acompañarán hasta el templo Fenghuang.

-¡¿Iremos al templo?! –nuevamente habló emocionada.

-Sí, Huang Hua irá con nuestro grupo, y Valkyon junto a Ezarel deben ir trabajar al templo.

-¿Quién más irá con nosotros?

-Pues… Irás tú, Ewe, Leiftan, yo y… también irá Sophia y su grupo, Miiko resolvió en llevarlas lejos y la guardia de Jade las aceptó.

Al escucharlo, Erika sintió terror de saber que pronto vería a esas chicas.

-Descuida, no dejaré que ellas te vuelvan a hacer daño. –comenzó lentamente a acariciarle la cintura. –Yo te amo y haré todo lo necesario para cuidarte. –la miró a los ojos.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que por fin juntaron sus labios. Luego de ese sutil contacto, los dos decidieron profundizar el beso mientras que el vampiro tomaba el plato que tenía, la faérica, para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

La tomó de las caderas para acercarla a él, a su vez, ella comenzó a acariciar la cabellera azabache que tenía el nocturno, luego sus manos pasaron por la correa que sostenía el parche que cubría el ojo del vampiro, parche que al soltarse cayó entre los cojines del sillón.

Despegaron sus labios para volver a mirarse profundamente. Erika, comenzó a tocar la suave mejilla de su novio mientras él dejó caer sus manos por debajo del vestido de la faérica. Sus largos dedos comenzaron a masajear el muslo de la faelienne, y al llegar un poco más arriba, se detuvo.

-Sé que esta debía ser una cena que debía seguir, pero… -quedó en silencio. –ya no aguanto más. Te necesito… -susurró lo último.

Después de esa declaración, y para reafirmar su amor, ambos comenzaron con el juego de besos, besos lánguidos que poco a poco se volvieron pasionales, bocas con una mezcla entre vino tinto y licor afrutado.

Esta vez, los dos estaban totalmente decididos a no detenerse. Se acomodaron en el sillón para seguir comiéndose a besos, ella acariciaba el abdomen de su novio mientras él se ocupaba de sostener firmes las caderas de su chica.

Mientras se besaban, ella decidió dar el segundo paso, son sus dedos torpes comenzó a desabrochar la gargantilla del azabache para dejarla sobre la mesa, luego tiró de la camiseta para al fin dejarlo semi desnudo. Al verlo, se acercó hasta su abdomen para llenarlo de besos. Él por otro lado, la levantó para dejarla encima de la cama en donde le quitó los zapatos. Decidido se metió en su cuello para seguir la danza de sus manos, desde sus muslos hasta el vientre, luego de ahí hasta los pechos de la chica, el vestido ya no importaba… en realidad, el mundo ya no les importaba.

Le quitó el vestido para dejarla en ropa interior. Ella por otro lado, movió sus manos por el pecho del crepuscular hasta llegar al botón del pantalón, lo desabrochó y lo tiró para abajo, en cosa de segundos, el vampiro se quitó lo que quedaba de ropa para quedar completamente desnudo.

Ambos se miraron con amor y con deseo; se acariciaron esperando el momento preciso para seguir con la danza que pronto comenzarían. Ambos inquietos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

-Eres hermosa, me alegra saber que al fin seremos uno. –susurró el vampiro mientras le quitaba el sostén a la mujer.

Luego probó dejarla sin pantaletas, dejando en sus manos el conjunto de lencería para así lanzarlo lejos… en ese momento, él no quería ver ropa.

Ambos quedaron desnudos en medio de la cama. Dos almas al descubierto. Dos seres que se miraban intensamente esperando la unión de sus cuerpos; él quería ser de ella y ella quería ser de él, ambos esperando ser complementarios al otro.

El crepuscular, la miró con deseo, miró aquella piel con la que muchas veces había fantaseado, observó aquel cuerpo que tenía ante él, una piel impoluta y diferente a la del resto de mujeres con las que él había estado. Tomó el recorrido de sus pies hasta su cabeza, reparó en cada detalle, en cada lunar. Aunó a la mirada, el toque de sus dedos, eran delicadas caricias que él le brindaba a aquel pliegue de piel, al cual él nunca había tenido acceso a tocar.

Se metió entre sus piernas y llevó sus labios hasta el ombligo de la mujer, desde ahí comenzó a dejar besos hacia el norte, porque ella era la brújula y él era aquel nómade que, después de tantos años perdido, al fin había encontrado el camino hacia el cielo.

Llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la muchacha, en ese lugar clandestino le brindaría los cuidados que nadie jamás le había entregado, o eso quería convencerse él. A su vez, desde el ombligo siguió la ruta hasta llegar a la punta de uno de los montes que él ya había tocado con anterioridad. Regó besos en ese lugar tan prohibido para muchos, lamió y chupó con cuidado la punta del pezón, en ese lugar se detuvo, ahí era donde él quería estar. Siguió besando aquellos pechos que daban vida a la nueva vida, que regaban de calor a los nuevos integrantes del mundo, lugar sagrado que algún día alimentaría a la nueva generación. No se detuvo ni siquiera para escuchar plenamente como la faelienne suspiraba sin restricciones; él ya estaba en plenitud.

Otra vez siguió regando de besos hacia el cuello de la faérica. Con su boca dejó ligeros chupones que a ella parecían gustarle, pues sintió las manos de la chica sobre su espalda, acariciándolo, apremiándolo por las caricias que él le estaba regalando.

Subió hasta su boca en donde al fin se unieron en un beso desesperado, tan desesperado como sus ganas de hacerle el amor.

-Nevra... -susurró la chica, entre besos.

-Te amo... -murmuró él.

Se separaron unos centímetros para mirarse a los ojos mientras ambos sonreían, dejó su pecho encima del pecho de ella y con sus manos enmarcó su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Puedo seguir? –preguntó ronco.

-Si puedes.

Volvió a separarse para permitirse al fin hacer aquello que tanto habían anhelado.

Con cuidado tomó su miembro y lo refregó contra la entrada de la castaña, poco a poco comenzó a entrar en ella, en su ser. Al sentirse refugiado en Erika, acomodó los muslos de ella y se acomodó encima de la chica, quería ver su rostro y besar aquellos labios mientras ella gemía.

Comenzó a moverse mientras sentía en plenitud la esencia de la mujer, ambos en una danza lenta en donde los dos se permitían soltar suspiros y gemidos que se mezclaban con el aire tenue de la habitación. Las sombras de sus cuerpos hacían magia con la luz de las velas y los suspiros no eran más que música para la pareja.

Bajo aquellas embestidas lentas y profundas, la castaña enterraba ligeramente sus uñas en la espalda de él mientras murmuraba el nombre de su amante.

-Nevra... -gimió despacio mientras ambos se movían encima de la cama. – ahh Nevra... –volvió a murmurar.

Comenzó a ir más rápido, comenzó a dejarse llevar por el movimiento y por los sonidos agradables que hacían, tanto la chica como la cama de él… todos sus sentidos estaban abiertos.

-Te amo. -murmuró entre besos, al azabache, mientras se movía cada vez más rápido dentro de ella. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella para besarle el cuello y seguir embistiéndola.

Dentro de un punto, ella comenzó a mover también sus caderas, lo que hacía que el roce de ambos sexos se hiciera más profundo y más desesperado.

Ella siguió gimiendo mientras él solo se dedicaba a escucharla para así, luego de algunos momentos, comenzar a susurrar el nombre de la chica.

\- Erika... ah… -la frase terminó en un suspiro ahogado por los besos de su mujer.

Se podía decir con certeza que ambos estaban tocando el cielo en esos momentos, los dos sobre nubes suaves mientras hacían la danza del amor. Luego, la pareja descendió hasta el hoyo del infierno, hasta sentir el calor abrazador y la cúspide del placer recorrer sus pieles transpiradas, fue ahí en donde él vertió su ser dentro de ella, fue ahí en el infierno en donde ambos cayeron exhaustos murmurando el nombre del otro.

Sin muchas fuerzas se movieron para acomodarse en la cama y sin importar si la respiración era dificultosa, él decidió hablar.

-Te dije que iríamos al reino de Jade… cuando eso suceda. –estiró la mano y de la mano el dedo meñique. –prométeme que pensarás en la propuesta que te hice para que te vayas a vivir a mi lado.

-Lo prometo. –entrelazó su dedo con el dedo de él.

-Te amo, Erika.


	50. Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el especial 1 de noviembre. Nada pues… decirles que la matanza bugmov me ha dejado muy conmocionada, al punto de que mi interés en Eldarya se ha estado perdiendo con el pasar de las horas (yo soy muy intensa, pero hay un momento en que mi intensidad baja y ahí es preocupante porque soy capaz de dejar todo de lado xD ) La cosa es que, les dije que el fic no lo iba a dejar de botado, también les dije que me tomaría un tiempo por el tema de los estudios, sin embargo, si mi interés por Eldarya se termina (debido a los constantes cagazos de la empresa) creo que me veré forzada a darle pronto un final al fic, creo que sería mejor que dejarlo al aire, nunca me ha gustado escribir sin ganas. Eso es algo que estoy viendo, luego los de bugmov hacen algo que si valga la pena y ahí mi intensidad vuelva a subir, por ahora estoy bastante mermada… o quizás solo esté divagando (aparte de intensa soy espontanea, que fea combinación la mía). En fin, como siempre muchas gracias a los review, como siempre, es algo que valoro mucho…

 **Princesa Kurai:**

Jaja quería escenas inéditas la mocosita jajaja ok no algún día lo pensaré, quizás me anime a hacer una de esas escenas jaja algún día…

Con respecto a Moyra, ya sabes, esa chica es muy resistente, no le ocurrirá nada de lo que no pueda sobreponerse en un futuro… siempre he querido darle un final feliz a esa chica.

Ajajaja creo que haremos un programa llamado "historias de cárceles" con la narración exclusiva de Princesa Kurai será una sección informativa dentro del fic :V

Joder, pensé que era la única que pensaba que Erika tenía fetiches raros… se le sube la temperatura cuando siente miedo o tristeza :O . Me alegra saber que te gustó la parte del "acto", la verdad es que es mi primer lemon (si es que a eso se le puede llamar lemon jaja) Ya después quiero hacer algo un poco más explícito, aún lo estoy pensando… tendré que consultarlo con mi almohada y en relación a mis propias ganas de seguir.

No habrá boda, no te pases jaja aunque quizás haya algún día un niño o niña por ahí, un Ezarelino o una Ezarelina caminando por los pasillos… bueno, no me comprometo a nada, yo aquí tiro ideas y tú te imaginas el resto ajaja

Con respecto a la matanza, algunos dicen que han seguido con eso. Espero que no. No quiero que borren mi cuenta, bueno, para que estamos con cosas, lo pueden hacer cuando quieran porque al final priman sus reglas. Ya ni modo, están arruinando un bello juego, o mejor dicho, arruinaron un bello juego.

Ahh jaja 7u7… ahora estás con ansias locas y no con ansias puercas como el otro día, estoy segura de que fue porque llamé a la policía de puerkas…

-aló policía 77, hay una puerka que ya no quiere ser puerka 77 … khe!? …que yo le enseñe? 7w7 Olvídelo, después me supera como Ezarel superó a Valkyon en las bromas… khé!? O-O Que usted no conoce al cereal… ¡Ignorante! :V –cuelga.

Yaaa, ahora si me voy jaja disfruta el cap :3 Besos.

 **Isabella246:**

Holis c: bienvenida al fic. –se sienta y sirve dos tazas de clorox- ¿cuántas cucharadas de azúcar le pones a tu clorox? Ok no, ya estoy loca. Me alegra que te guste mi historia, y me alegra también que me lo hagas saber :3 cuídate. Besos.

Bueno, ya les dejo el especial… disfrútenlo :3

* * *

.

.

 _ **Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.**_

En un espacio decadente de la historia, en el hueco de una tradición, yace lo que conocemos hoy.

Una fiesta para brindar.

Una fiesta para recordar.

Porque el mero hecho de pedir dulces es insuficiente, porque el mero hecho de hacer travesuras está fuera de lugar cuando los muertos salen a caminar.

Pero no todo trata de dulces, travesuras y muertos ¿lo sabían?

En algunas regiones del mundo, o simplemente, en la casa de algunos locos que juegan a la inversión de tradiciones, usan el espacio de Halloween para otras cosas…

Quizás para estos locos, dicha fiesta, que penetra y hegemoniza las mentes de las personas, no es más que un momento para reflexionar, por las cosas vividas y las cosas que se vivirán.

Quizás para estos locos, dicha fiesta carece de disfraces para dar paso a la desnudez del alma y las remembranzas.

Quizás, el espacio onírico se alinea con los recuerdos, quizás, en Halloween lo único que hacemos es añorar un reencuentro, y es entonces cuando nos preguntamos ¿por qué la gente se va? O ¿Por qué no disfrutamos a las personas cuando están a nuestro lado?

Una vez, alguien en la historia dijo: todo lo que sube tiene que caer…

 _Entonces, por una vez en nuestra vida, volvámonos locos y brindemos…_

 _Brindemos por el pasado lleno de risas… Y brindemos por el futuro carente de significado…_

 _Porque todo lo que sube, alguna vez debe caer…_

.

.

.

 **Gotas al atardecer.**

Erika, iba caminando por los pasillos cuando de pronto sintió una risilla que provenía de uno de los pilares que adornaban las paredes. Seguido de aquellas risitas, vino un suave susurro seductor que la faelienne conoció muy bien.

-Jijiji, no hagas eso, me da cosquillas.

-Pero a mí me encanta hacerlo.

-Jijiji, tu lengua me hace cosquillas.

-Admite que te gusta lo que hago.

-Claro que me encanta. –se escuchó un gemido.

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar más cómodo?

-¿A tu habitación?

-En mi cuarto está mi familiar, sabes que a él no le gusta que lleve mujeres.

-Debería respetar a su amo…

-Lo hará algún día, si quieres podemos ir a tu cuarto, de igual manera estaremos cómodos.

-Bueno, vamos.

La faérica, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, siguió caminando hasta que vio al líder de la guardia Sombra salir de la mano con una de sus tantas conquistas. La pareja siguió sonriendo hasta que se cruzaron directamente con la faelienne, quien desvió la mirada de los ojos del azabache.

-Erika… -susurró sorprendido y nervioso.

La humana hizo oídos sordos ante el llamado del crepuscular.

Desde hace tiempo que ambos se habían ido acercando poco a poco, y a pesar de que, el oji gris y la oji violeta, habían comenzado mal en un principio, su relación fue evolucionando con el pasar del tiempo. Dado un punto, ambos se encontraron en la playa para jugar a la guerra de agua; Dado un punto, ambos se encontraron en una noche estrellada en la playa, caminaron de la mano y conversaron; Dado un punto él la esperó en el C.G mientras ella estaba en la tierra de los kappa; dado un punto, él la salvó de morir ahogada cuando ella se convirtió en sirena; En un punto de la historia, ella fue de misión con Ezarel mientras que el vampiro no hacía nada más que tratar de llamar la atención producto de los celos; Dado un punto, ella corrió hasta los brazos del azabache cuando este venía llegando de una misión.

Dentro de aquellos sutiles acercamientos, también había momentos que los alejaban…

La joven, se negaba a aceptar el sentimiento que estaba comenzando a sentir por el vampiro, a eso se aunaban aquellas conductas que él tenía y que la hacían querer alejarse para no sentir nada más por él.

Cuando lo vio de la mano con aquella chica, algo dentro de Erika se rompió. Algo inconsciente… muy inconsciente.

-Buenas noches. –murmuró, la castaña, en respuesta al llamado del líder de guardia.

Ella siguió caminando hasta llegar a su cuarto en donde se refugió. Embargada por sentimientos que la ahogaban, se sentó tras la puerta y se acurrucó mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. A los pocos minutos sintió un golpe en aquella puerta, seguido de eso escuchó una voz gruesa, su voz…

-Erika… -golpeó nuevamente. –Soy yo… ¿podemos hablar?

Ella no se movió, siguió acurrucada en el mismo lugar.

-Oye, sé que me estás escuchando detrás de esta puerta. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía buen oído?... ¿lo recuerdas? –reiteró.

Erika se secó una lagrima.

-Oye, no quiero que llores. Desde aquí se siente tu llanto. ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Extrañas tu mundo? –insistió. –Abre la puerta para que hablemos…

Al ver que ella no respondía, el azabache, decidió retirarse.

-Descansa, ratoncita hermosa. Si necesitas conversar estaré en mi cuarto.

…

El manto del rocío se dejaba entrever por encima de las flores que recién comenzaban florecer en medio de la primavera. Eran aquellos días que venían después del crudo invierno… lógico, es la ley que rige el clima en la tierra, sin embargo, esta primavera era especial, pues era su primera primavera en Eldarya.

Como siempre, ella revoloteaba como un ave, inquieta como el fuego abrasivo… algo que a él le encantaba. Y aunque se la pasara observándola en el silencio de las sombras, solo a veces se acercaba; no quería llamar la atención, ni tampoco quería que sus amigos le dijeran que él parecía el típico adolecente enamorado. Los motivos anteriores lo llevaban a esconderse en medio del follaje mientras observaba a la castaña, quien con suma curiosidad metía los dedos en medio de una flor que se cerraba ante ella.

Maravillado con esa escena, no puedo evitar salir de su escondite, y como siempre, con su aire de pavo real, cortejando como si de eso dependiera su vida, se acercó a la joven faérica para hablarle.

-¿Qué haces, hermosa? –preguntó.

-Veo estas flores… cada vez que acerco mis dedos, estas se cierran.

-Esas plantas se alimentan del mana de las personas. –sonrió engreído.

-¿Tengo que creerte o no? –lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Es la verdad. –se acercó para sentarse en la pileta junto a ella. –Por eso los pétalos se cierran ante el contacto.

-Mmm… son bellas.

-Lo son… -la miró con ternura, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa dinámica, actos que lo hacían enamorarse, aunque en aquellos tiempos, el pelinegro no sabía bien lo que era el amor. –Entonces… ¿por qué llorabas anoche?

-¿Anoche? –se hizo la desentendida mientras miraba fijamente las flores.

-Sí, anoche te escuché llorar. ¿Qué te puso tan triste?

-No, no estaba llorando. –mintió descaradamente.

-¿Segura? Yo… yo te escuché claramente. ¿Fue por algo relacionado a tu familia?, ¿o fue por otra cosa?... Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, tú y yo somos amigos, ratoncita, y…

-Tú y yo no somos amigos. –lo cortó.

Al escucharla, él abrió desmesuradamente su ojo; jamás se atrevían a hablarle así, solo ella lo hacía, y cada vez que lo hacía, a él le dolía.

-¿Te gustó el abrazo que nos dimos el otro día? –trató de cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué abrazo? –lo miró.

-Ese que me diste apenas llegue de la misión. –sonrió galán.

-Estás loco… -comenzó a sonrojarse, algo que a él le encantaba.

-Por tu actitud debo suponer que te gustó… -sonrió satisfecho. -¿Qué es lo que te gustó más, el abrazo o mi olor?

-El olor a cebolla no me gusta. –respondió intrépida, respuestas que eran constantes en ella, pues a la joven no le importaba el cargo que ocupaba el vampiro en la guardia.

-Entonces eres única… a mis reclutas y a las chicas de la Absenta les encanta ese olor. –estaba acostumbrado a sacar sus actitudes casanovas en una conversación, eso con la única razón de ver una pizca de celos en la faelienne.

Ella quedó muda por un momento, esperando buscar una ingeniosa respuesta.

-Quizás esas pobres chicas están tan necesitadas que buscan al tipo más fácil, no importando si este tiene olor a cebolla y ajo.

-¿Me crees un tipo fácil? –se sorprendió. -¿Realmente tienes esa percepción de mí?

-Sí, de hecho, lo acabo de insinuar. –lo miró seria. –Además de fácil eres lento.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que creas lo contrario? –acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Pues…

-¡Aquí está el par de lovigis! La lovigis humana y el lovigis vampiro. –habló, Ezarel, quien iba llegando al lugar. Al escucharlo, el pelinegro se separó de inmediato de la chica.

-No pasó nada… solo conversábamos. –se defendió, el crepuscular. Esa era la típica conducta que adoptaba cuando sus amigos lo encontraban coqueteando con Erika. Rápidamente se levantó.

-Te buscaba porque hay reunión de la guardia brillante.

-Si, vamos. –Ninguno se molestó en despedirse de la faelienne quien quedó sentada mirando a ambos líderes.

…

-¿Erika, qué haces aquí? –preguntó, Eweleïn. -¿te duele algo? –se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a la castaña.

-No, -sonrió. –vine a ver si te podía ayudar en algo.

-Jaja, ¿quedaste sin misiones?

-Pues… -comenzó a juntar los dedos. –solo quiero aprender algo. –se sonrojó.

-Entiendo. –la miró con ternura. –Mira, en la habitación está Karenn, acaba de mudar los colmillos por tercera vez este año.

-¿Cómo muda tanto sus dientes? –se sorprendió.

-Los vampiros son una raza muy débil y a la vez muy resiliente. Karenn, a diferencia de su hermano, no se alimenta de cualquier tipo de sangre, ella toma suplementos sanguíneos o simplemente muerde a su hermano.

-¿Muerde a Nevra?

-Sí, eso es muy común entre los vampiros. Nevra y Karenn alguna vez se alimentaron de la sangre de sus padres. Si Nevra alguna vez tiene un hijo, para que el niño o la niña no enferme, es él o la mamá de ese bebe quien debe darle sangre. Eso ocurre con Karenn.

-¿Y Nevra se deja hacer eso?

-Claro que sí… es normal entre ellos. Sin embargo, esto no lo puede hacer diariamente por lo que ella siempre pierde sus colmillos, no te preocupes, a ellos les crecen nuevamente. En fin… puedes ir a verla, siempre que se le caen los colmillos se pone muy triste.

-Entiendo… ¿quieres que vaya a verla?

-Si. –sonrió, la enfermera. –Sería perfecto que hicieras de psicóloga mientras yo trabajo en la placa dental que tiene que usar hasta que los nuevos colmillos se dignen a aparecer.

-Bien. –sonrió, la joven. Animosa caminó hasta la habitación que le habían indicado, al entrar se detuvo al ver a la adolecente con las manos en el rostro. –Permiso… ¿Karenn?

-¿Erika? –la chica, levantó la cabeza. -¡¿Erika?! –comenzó a gimotear. -¡Erikaaaaa! –Exclamó mientras corría a los brazos de la faelienne. –¡Mis colmillos se cayeron! –gritó entre llantos.

-Lo sé. –la humana, le correspondió el abrazo.

-Se me cayeron los cuatro dientes mientras yo comía un trozo de torta. –gimoteó. –Míralos… -abrió la mano y mostró cuatro colmillos ensangrentados. -¿Quieres tocarlos? –preguntó inocente.

-Están muy, pero muy lindos, pero… -comenzó a ponerse nerviosa; no podía admitir que le daba asco tocar los dientes. –Pero… en la tierra es de mala educación tocar los dientes de otras personas. –mintió.

-Qué extraños son los humanos… ¿Y cómo lo harás cuando te beses con Nev?

-¡¿Qué?! –la oji violeta, abrió los ojos sorprendida. -¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –comenzó a negar rápidamente. –Eso nunca jamás pasará.

-Pero…

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –De pronto entró, Nevra, a la habitación.

-¡Nevraaaaa! –gritó, Karenn, mientras corría a los brazos de su hermano. -¡Se me cayeron los colmillos!

-¿Otra vez? –la miró sorprendido. –Vas a empezar a alimentarte como corresponde. –la reprendió.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!

-No te enojes conmigo. –gimoteó. Se despegó de él y volvió a los brazos de la faérica. –Erika, defiéndeme.

-Pero es tu hermano y tiene razón, debes alimentarte bien…

-Trataré de hacerlo. –hizo un mohín. –Perdona, Nev. –la adolecente, miró a su hermano mayor.

-No te preocupes, cariño. –la chica, volvió a los brazos del azabache. –Te amo… -susurró, el vampiro, para luego besarle la frente a su hermanita.

-Estaba comiendo torta y se me cayeron. –volvió a llorar. -¿quieres ver mis colmillos?

-Bueno, mi amor. –respondió el oji gris.

-Mira. –la vampiresa, abrió la mano para mostrar sus dientes. –Son esos. –gimoteó.

-Que lindos. –susurró, el vampiro.

-¿Quieres tocarlos? –preguntó inocente.

-Emmm… -miró con un poco de asco. -¿recuerdas que yo toqué los dientes anteriores?

-Sí. –lo miró. –Igual puedes tocar estos también. –se defendió.

-Pues… quizás Erika quiere tocarlos. Primor, -miro a la faelienne. – Karenn quiere que le toques los colmillos que tiene en la mano. –sonrió ladino.

-En mi mundo, es de mala educación tocar los dientes ajenos. –se excusó, la faérica.

-Entonces, ¿cómo harás cuando nos besemos? –contestó intrépido, en respuesta, la castaña lo ignoró.

-No importa hermanito. –murmuró, la adolecente. –No importa si ella no los toca, yo quiero que los toques tú. –dejó los colmillos encima de la palma de Nevra.

-Que hermosos dientes, cariño. –tragó duro y luego sonrió forzosamente.

-Bueno, me voy. Cuídate Karenn. –se despidió, la humana.

-Sí, gracias amiga. –sonrió anchamente.

Desde ese lugar, la faelienne se dio cuenta de los huecos que tenía en la boca, Karenn, por culpa de no tener sus colmillos.

La tarde pasó veloz ese día, y como de costumbre, la oji violeta no se detuvo para descansar, cogió misiones, y por último fue a ayudar a Purral, el gato vago con el que ella siempre hablaba.

-Sí, cariño, los gatos, hemos monopolizado el comercio, no obstante, no todos somos malos. –Purral, envolvía con mucho cuidado un costal mientras le hablaba a la joven parda.

-Nunca he pensado que ustedes sean malos. –sonrió amable, la chica, mientras le tendía algunos elementos que él metería en el costal.

-Pues… somos conocidos como seres muy estafadores. –sonrió. –Y… si quieres que te sea sincero, la verdad es que Purriry es muy estafadora. –susurró.

-Bueno, no es la única. –rio. –Allá donde yo vivía, también había muchas personas que mentían para robar. Incluso grandes empresas robaban a sus clientes creando reglas que nunca beneficiaban a los compradores… -divagó- Purreru también es muy estafador… -añadió entre susurros.

-Pues… sí, lo es, pero Purriry es peor… -chismorreó el gato viejo. –Además… -de pronto quedó en silencio al ver al líder Sombra acercarse a la pareja.

-Hola. -saludó, Nevra.

-Hola, ¿qué necesitas? –respondió, el purreko.

-Necesito llevarme a la bella ratoncita que tienes a tu lado. –sonrió galán.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito hablar con ella… cosas personales.

-Me está ayudando. –espetó rápidamente el comerciante.

-La espero…

-Nos vamos a demorar.

-Le espero aquí sentado. –se sentó en la vereda, muy cerca de donde estaban, el gato y la faérica, trabajando.

Humana y purreko, lo miraron con desdén mientras el vampiro, completamente despreocupado, se miraba las uñas. De vez en cuando, el crepuscular saludaba a los jóvenes que pasaban cerca de él mientras seguía cómodamente sentado.

-Bueno, -insistió, Purral. –como te iba diciendo, cariño, muchos carroñeros comen carne usada y desgastada, sin embargo, hay "carroñeros" a los que aparte de eso les gusta disfrutar de la carne nueva. –Miró insistentemente al azabache, a su vez, el joven miró al gato cuando escuchó la palabra "carroñero"; el azabache sabía perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo el gato.

-Entiendo… -contestó, la joven, quien estada demasiado enfrascada en armar un costal.

-Por eso debes tener cuidado con ciertos animales. –insistió, el comerciante. –Aquí, la carroña es abundante… no me gustaría que se terminaran aprovechando de ti.

-Entiendo… -sonrió, la castaña. –gracias por tus consejos.

-Es normal, querida, soy un gato viejo. –volvió a mirar al nocturno. –Después de todo, veo la calentura desde kilómetros de distancia…

Al pasar los minutos, el vampiro, aburrido se levantó y se fue, fue en ese momento en el que Purral dejó libre a la oji violeta. Sin embargo, la chica caminó unos pasos hasta que, de igual manera, el crepuscular le dio alcance…

-Hola belleza humana. –murmuró, el vampiro, cuando interceptó a la faelienne.

-Hola…

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó mientras la seguía hasta el C.G. –Desde ayer en la noche andas muy separada de mí.

-No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, ¿entiendes?

-No… no entiendo. –murmuró.

-Me refiero a que no quiero que me esperes, ni que me mires, ni que me sigas.

-¿Algo más?

-Nada que implique la cercanía entre tú y yo… no quiero malos entendidos… -lo miró seria.

Al escucharla, él se rascó la cabeza.

-Sí, bueno, ¿vamos a comer?, tengo hambre.

Ella negó y se fue, él la siguió hasta el cuartel, luego la siguió hasta la cantina, de la cocina tomó una bandeja y la siguió hasta donde ella se sentó. Ambos en silencio.

Cuando la chica terminó de comer, él hizo lo mismo, dejó la bandeja en la cocina y la siguió como una sombra visible hasta la habitación.

-¡Ya basta! –se detuvo, la chica. -¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-Me rechazaste, ese es mi problema…

-Como si eso importara, ya deja de hacer berrinches y lárgate a buscar a una de tus amigas. –la chica se dio vuelta para seguir caminando hasta que de pronto sintió una fuerte mano tomar su cintura.

-A mí nadie me rechaza, menos tú. –la miró serio, ambos se miraron tensos, poco a poco acercándose hasta sentir sus narices tocarse. Poco a poco él fue pasando su nariz por la mejilla de ella, para sentirla, para sentir su olor de faérica impregnado en ella. –Tú eres la que menos me debería rechazar, y menos por celos, ratoncita hermosa. –susurró contra la piel de la chica.

-¿Celos? Estás loco…

-Soy imbécil, pero no soy ciego. Ayer vi tu cara cuando me viste con esa chica.

-Claro, egocéntrico.

-¡Oye! Te hablo enserio. Lo que menos quiero es que seas tú quien me rechace. –la miró entristecido. -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que…?

-¡Nevi! –gritaron al fondo. –¡Nevi, te esperaremos en mi habitación! –volvió a gritar la mujer.

-"¿Te esperaremos?" –repitió, la castaña. –Enserio Nevra… ¿con qué cara…? Arg… ¡tú jamás entenderás! –se soltó del agarre del pelinegro y se fue.

…

Al otro día en la mañana, la joven faelienne, se levantó, hizo sus deberes matutinos, para finalmente dirigirse hasta la enfermería, ¿la razón? La misma de siempre, ayudar…

-Blah blah blah… -escuchó a través de la puerta.

Al entrar, vio a Ezarel vestido con una antigua camisa, con un pañuelo de corbata y gran capa negra en la espalda, haciendo poses raras frente a Karenn, Nevra y Eweleïn, la última, por más que trataba de mantenerse seria, no podía evitar reír.

-Uhhhh soy un vampiro y les voy a chupar la sangre… buuuuuuuh –hacía sonidos raros parecido a las voces que los niños utilizaban para caracterizar un fantasma. En su boca, tenía las placas dentales destinadas a Karenn.

-Ezarel, esos dientes los iba a utilizar mi hermana. –lo reprendió, el azabache.

-Uuuuh… -el elfo, siguió moviéndose de forma extraña. –Soy un vampiro blah blah blah y voy a chuparles la sangre a todos… -se pronto vio que tras él estaba la castaña. –Soy un vampiro y te voy a chupar la sangre… -la miró fijamente, en respuesta, la joven se cruzó de brazos. –No me tientes, pequeña humana, soy un vampiro como Nevra, puedo usar mis sexys encantos y puedo hacer que caigas ante mí… Buuuuuuh Erika… -de pronto, al pronunciar la última letra, la pequeña placa dental saltó de la boca del elfo, quedando uno de los colmillos incrustados en el hombro de la faelienne.

Todos los que estaban en la sala se callaron.

-Ups… -susurró, el elfo. -creo que la cagué. –miró hacia atrás, hasta que se cruzó con la mirada envenenada del crepuscular. Al verlo, fue la primera vez que sintió miedo por su integridad física. –Amigo, fue un accidente.

-¡Sí, mierda, un accidente! –exclamó. –¡Te dije que no quería que me tocaran a Erika! –el vampiro, tomó una escoba que tenía cerca, preparado para salir tras su amigo.

-No, amigo… en serio… e…esto se puede arreglar. –rápidamente, el elfo, quitó los dientes de la piel de la castaña quien no podía creer lo que le había ocurrido; indirectamente había sido mordida por Ezarel.

Poco a poco la sangre comenzó a salir de la piel blanquecina de la faelienne, gota por gota, debido a los filosos dientes.

-¡Elfo de mierda! –gritó, Nevra, cuando vio la sangre de su querida Erika.

Al escucharlo, el alquimista salió huyendo rápidamente del lugar.

-¡Ahora verás lo que es bueno! ¡Ahora sí que lo verás, Ezarel! –volvió a gritar, el oji gris, para luego salir corriendo tras su amigo.

La faelienne siguió botando gotas por gotas su sangre, incluso al atardecer, cuando le quitaron el parche de su hombro; la herida aún seguía abierta.

Ese día, fue la primera vez que todos vieron al líder de la guardia Sombra darle escobazos al líder de guardia Absenta quién aún seguía vestido con la gran capa negra y la fina camisa con corbata.

Luego de eso, encontraron a la hamadríade loca.

Luego de eso, fueron a la cantina a beber.

Luego de eso, él se molestó para dejar en claro que Erika y él jamás tendrían algo…

Luego de eso, él se resfrió…

Luego de todo eso, la historia entre los dos amantes siguió su curso, desde la montaña más alta cayeron al caudal que desembocó en el mar. Ambos navegando en las cálidas aguas de lo vivido, ambos unidos en un solo ser y un solo cuerpo…

Un solo corazón latiendo.

Lo que alguna vez fueron gotas al atardecer, entre risas, molestias y disculpas, debe pasar a lo opuesto, transformándose en gotas al amanecer, porque todo lo que sube, alguna vez debe caer.

 **Gotas al amanecer.**

Quizás, en un tiempo más las cosas cambiarán.

Quizás, en un tiempo más, el sonido de una gota al caer sobre el lavamanos del baño paralice la tranquilidad del hogar. Una y otra y otra vez, una gota intocable, constante, reiterada… un sonido seco capaz de hacer eco en cada recoveco de una casa.

Quizás, en un tiempo más, gotas caerán por el lavamanos del baño, una gota pesada, una gota que cubrirá los oídos de un fantasmagórico hombre, un hombre que esperará a que las horas de la madrugada alcancen el fin para comenzar con el amanecer.

En aquel espacio congelado por el frío, quizás, ese hombre mirará el techo, tranquilo, sereno, calmo… triste, ahogado en emociones melancólicas propias de la noche y de las cuales, quizás, él ya estará acostumbrado a soportar… o quizás no.

Quizás, el sonido de aquella gota pase desapercibido por sus finos oídos, o quizás, habrá un punto en el que se levante de la cama para dirigirse al baño y cerrar la llave que gotea. Quizás, suspire al momento en el que el sonido se vuelva silencio, quizás, se mirará al espejo que tiene frente a él y se dará cuenta de las orbes oscuras que decoran la piel de sus ojos, notará con naturalidad el ligero hundimiento de sus pómulos, notará su aura cansina, su mirada carente de locura, aquella locura que lo caracterizaba y le daba un brillo primaveral.

Quizás, al mirarse en medio de la oscuridad y en medio de la soledad, notará lo abandonado que está en esa casa, tendrá ganas de golpear aquel espejo que tantas veces lo miró, quizás, descargará su frustración en ese trozo de vidrio que, al romperse, solo le generará más dolor… al menos será un dolor tangible.

Quizás, volverá a suspirar, quizás, volverá a su cama y se acostará encima de esta; pondrá sus manos sobre su pecho y respirará profundamente para conciliar el sueño, sueño que no ha logrado conciliar desde hace horas.

Quizás, estará nervioso por el viaje que deberá realizar, tanto así que se levantará y arreglará su bolso para emprender su camino. Quizás, deje Gallyflores encima de la cama por si él regresa… algo imposible pues él también se ha ido.

Saldrá en la mañana fría, irá a buscar una montura y caminará hacia la gran puerta en donde lo estará esperando Karenn.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntará, el azabache.

-Te acompañaré. –responderá intrépida.

-No te he pedido…

-Me da igual lo que pidas o no pidas… yo iré. ¡A mí no me haces lo mismo que le hiciste a ella! –exclamará molesta, quizás, verá la tristeza en los ojos de su hermano, quizás, verá una lagrima caprichosa y contenida asomarse por sus iris grises. –Perdóname, Nev. –correrá hasta sus brazos, esperando contenerlo con esa caricia. –Perdóname. –volverá a susurrar.

Él no contestará, no habrán fuerzas para rebatir la mirada de su hermana. Quizás, se ha acabado el hermano protector, quizás, quiere ser aquella barca sin ancla en medio del océano. No habrán cargos de conciencia, no habrán cuidados, no habrán promesas, solo el aire y el tajante suspiro de la apatía.

Se subirá a la montura y esperará a que ella también lo haga. Partirán rumbo a las tierras regadas por la masacre, por la histeria, por la ira… Estando en el presente viajarán al pasado, en donde ambos eran inocentes, en donde ambos miraban con amor a sus padres. Llegarán al pasado en donde palabras como "guardia", "líder sombra", "Gallytrot", "humanos"… "Erika" no estaban en el vocabulario de ninguno de los dos.

Quizás, llegarán a la casa en la que vivieron, en la que compartieron sus días más felices… Quizás, ambos llegarán a un cementerio abandonado, quizás, ambos buscarán algún nombre familiar entre las lápidas erguidas en la tierra inhóspita.

Quizás, en esa búsqueda, él se detenga en medio de un charco para darse cuenta de que hay una lápida con el nombre de sus padres. Se dará cuenta de que ambos progenitores comparten un suelo, uno encima del otro. El suelo se ha alimentado de esos cuerpos, pues el suelo se ha llenado de flores blancas que cubren el modesto sepulcro.

Otra lagrima recorrerá sus hundidas mejillas cuando al fin logre reaccionar ante lo que ha perdido. Al ver el suelo y al ver a su hermana lejos de él, él azabache sabrá que su vida ha concluido, que su ciclo ha llegado hasta el final y que, quizás, lo mejor sería cumplir con el destino pactado desde que nacio… sabe que se convertirá en tierra, sabe que será parte del ciclo de la vida.

Verá que su hermana se acercará hasta él, verá que su querida hermana llevará flores en sus manos, verá cómo, la adolecente, arreglará la tumba de ambos padres. Él mientras tanto mirará a su alrededor… quizás, se dará cuenta de los tantos santos que reinan en ese lugar perdido. Cerrará los ojos y recordará la corta vida de sus padres, recordará las palabras que faltaron, los abrazos que nunca llegaron, las caricias que nunca concluyeron.

-Nevra… -escuchará. –viendo todo esto me doy cuenta del miedo que te guio. Lamento haberte juzgado, lamento haberme alejado de ti. Nevra… lo lamento tanto, si ella viera…

-Ella nunca verá esto…

-Nevra… -llorará y se acercará para abrazarlo. –Por favor… no sigas. No hagas todo tan difícil… vuelve al cuartel, vuelve a la habitación que tenías, vende esa maldita casa… busca un nuevo familiar, vuelve a ser un casanova… ¿recuerdas cuando no tenías preocupaciones? ¿recuerdas las veces que yo celaba tu comportamiento mujeriego? Ya no lo haré, te lo prometo… vuelve a sonreír, vuelve a mirarme con amor, vuelve a ser Nevra… no sigas siendo un fantasma. Por favor… -seguirá llorando- no me dejes sola… no me dejes sola.

Quizás, él acepte abrazarla. Quizás, él suspirará para dejar de lado aquellos sentimientos melancólicos.

-No puedo, Karenn… eso que me estás pidiendo…

-No estoy pidiendo nada que no hayas hecho alguna vez… Nevra por favor… te necesito.

Quizás, él sonreirá ante la súplica de su hermana, quizás, acariciará esa cabellera bicolor que adorna su cabeza. Porque sabe de la peor forma que…

Las personas se van,

las palabras quedan,

los momentos culminan

y los recuerdos se borran…

 _Porque sabe que todo lo que sube, alguna vez tiene que caer..._

* * *

 _Vean siempre la vida por su lado positivo, amen con pasión, disfruten a aquellos que están a su lado, puesto que algún día no estarán._

 _Y recuerden que una persona muere cuando la gente la olvida..._


	51. Noctámbulos

_Hola :3 he llegado… -hace su tradicional baile triunfal xD_

 _Este capítulo lo tenía preparado desde la semana pasada, ahora solo le agregué unos detalles y listo… el próximo capítulo no sé cuándo va a salir debido a que tengo muchas cosas en la universidad. El único tiempo libre que tengo es cuando voy viajando sola y comienzo a escribir en el bus. Antes de que se me olvide… el 27 es mi cumpleaños –comienza a girar nerviosa. –quizás me gustaría que me saludaran D: ese día tengo muchas cosas que hacer debido a los estudios así que si se acuerdan y quieren pues me saludan xD emmm… eso c: ya me largo._

 _Ahhh… otra cosa. Es una mini encuesta. ¿Qué les pareció que en el capítulo especial saliera una parte del pasado de Nevra y Erika (antes de que fueran pareja)? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les aburrió? Necesito saberlo para los futuros especiales que habrán c:_

* * *

 **Claire:** u.u me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la portada, la verdad es que esa no la pagué con Manaa… fue una comisión por MO xD menos mal que no se me ocurrió pagar algo con manaa, si hubiera sido así, Guntherlina no tendría su cuenta y por ende estaría tan empvtada que no estaría escribiendo xD

A mí también me caía mal Moyra, pero con el tiempo aprendí a entenderla, se me dio que el personaje se fue desarrollando y fue así como comencé a comprenderla, me pasa que a medida que voy escribiendo siento que los personajes van creciendo y es así como los voy entendiendo xD

Jaja tú contacta con soporte no más, estás en todo tu derecho a recibir el dinero de esa caja fuerte, aunque creo que soporte no te ayudará (aunque pagues), por lo que te recomiendo que Ezarel te ayude con una poción que aumente la fuerza ¿sabías que el muy maldito usaba esa poción para mover una roca en donde tenía miel guardada en la playa? Y lo peor, ¿sabías que Nevra estudiaba dicha roca y pensaba que era un familiar nuevo quien movía la roca?... yo por mi parte, indignada total, casi a punto de entrar al juego y decirle: mi amor, no sea tonto, es el elfo no un familiar, dejese de hacer el ridículo! :v

Definitivamente creo que entre tú y Princesa Kurai me darán ideas muy buenas para hacer sufrir a los personajes muajaja –se soba las manos mientras se ríe malevolamente…

Aclaro: Nevra le vendó los ojos, pero Erika al salir vio la gran cúpula del cuartel general xD

Así como tú nunca habías comentado un lemon, yo nunca había escrito uno jaja la verdad es que sí, quería hacer algo poético, sin embargo, aún me debato en hacer algo un poco más explícito –se muere de vergüenza- pero es que busco algo que sea pasional… el amor pasional es distinto al idealizado… porque el pasional implica, al menos para mí, más magnetismo y más necesidad del otro.

Antes de que se me olvide, y creo que antes se me había olvidado, no sé si lo mencioné, pero dije que el fic, la tercera temporada la iba a cambiar de plataforma, sin embargo, me equivoqué, me refería a que lo iba a cambiar de archivo porque también tiene portada, y es diferente, en ella parece Erika con… ahhh te la creíste… hasta ahora la portada solo está en mi cabeza, no daré más detalles, solo diré que habrá un nuevo archivo para la última temporada. Las plataformas serán las mismas.

Con respecto al último review, me alegra que te gustara jaja y sí, ha sido muy divertido escribir dentro de un mundo de posibilidades que pueden ocurrir en el futuro xD Y la verdad es que pronto averiguarás que pasó, al fic le quedan como 5 capítulos (sin contar con el especial de navidad).

Aunque no creas, amé escribir en pasado, enserio lo amé, incluso me hizo darme cuenta del mismo detalle que dijiste tú, el apodo "ratoncita" xD Me alegra saber que el cambio de narración produjo la tristeza y el vacío que yo quería provocar, lo cierto es que la última temporada tendrá mucho de eso… y prepárate que eso es solo un previo calentamiento… las cosas serán frías y los recuerdos estarán muertos, quizás el fic ya no se llame "te recuerdo" xD pues luego de la tragedia, Nevra solo pedirá que ella no lo olvide…

-¡Ya maldita sea, Guntherlina, deja de dar spoiler! 77

También me vi envuelta en esa disyuntiva, el amanecer viene antes que el ocaso, sin embargo, finalmente me di cuenta de que el sol representa el calor, lo que tú dijiste, está ahí, presente, sabemos que desciende, que se esconde y que, con él, el frío da paso en el mundo… sabemos que el sol cae y volverá a salir… sabemos que siempre va a salir.

Antes de despedirme, escribiste Ciao… sabías que "ciao" en italiano era "Hola" xD, ok ya me voy arrivederci c:

 **Raily:** Claro que me acuerdo de ti… muchas gracias por tus palabras c: las cosas con amor siempre funcionan mejor, creo yo. Me alegra saber que los sucesos estén bien relacionados entre sí, todo se está preparando poco a poco para el futuro C:

Pd. Me alegra que la reflexión te haya matado ajaja

 **Princesa Kurai:** a ver a ver… hablemos seriamente las cosas. –saca dos tazas de clorox y deja el jarro de azúcar al medio de la mesa… luego se queda paralizada. –antes de nuestra charla seria, ¿tomas tu clorox con azúcar o estevia? –weno, pone la estevia por si Kurai lo ocupa, luego se sienta y toma un sorbo de su clorox. -¿de qué íbamos a hablar las dos?... ah de las camas de clavo… podríamos, tal vez hacer negocios para la última temporada… -vuelve a tomar un sorbo de clorox. –venderíamos camas de clavo, pañuelos de lija y –vuelve a tomar clorox. –podríamos vender taquitos con medicamentos anestésicos :v.

Que mal, pero entiendo lo de tu tradición. No te preocupes, entiendo que andes sensible jaja tradiciones siguen siendo tradiciones, además, ya me contaste que allá era una tradición muy bonita y significativa. Creo que repetí muchas veces tradición…

Me vas a creer que no me refería al pasado como escenas inéditas ajaja, en ese caso, para el especial de navidad también habrá una escena inédita :3

Muero por saber cuál es tu teoría, aun así prefiero no contestarla, si lo hago capaz que me delate sola jaja así que esperemos a llegar a esa escena y me dices de qué se trataba tu teoría.

Morí de risa con ese "Juan de las Nieves", a muchos aquí en Chile, nos dan risa los nombres de las teleseries del norte, las venezolanas, colombianas y mexicanas, no es una burla despectiva, es más bien el nombre jaja son… son muy particulares xD … a todo esto, sí pareció una propuesta romántica… o sea, no es por presumir… yo sé que soy bella, pero… -le tiran una botella y le gritan: ya callese cñora y deje leer! :V . –¡Uy si ya me voy! –grita.

Jaja yaaa ahora me voy. Cuídate.

* * *

…

 **.**

 **Noctámbulos**

Algunas velas aún seguían encendidas mientras que otras ya se habían consumido totalmente, a pesar de eso, la habitación seguía suficientemente iluminada como para que dos amantes pudieran observarse en medio de la noche.

-Tranquila, preciosa, es normal que sientas dolor en las caderas después de lo que acabamos de hacer. –comentó divertido, el azabache, al ver que la chica se acomodaba por quinta vez consecutiva.

Ella lo miró mientras él sonreía victorioso. Ambos recostados entre las sabanas que cubrían las partes más íntimas de cada uno; la mujer sujetaba la tela a la altura de sus pechos mientras dejaba su mano encima del pecho descubierto del nocturno, a su vez, el vampiro la abrazaba de la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo ligeramente frío.

-¿A sí?, ¿por qué lo dices? –preguntó simulando seriedad, no iba a negar que aquel comentario le había hecho gracia.

-Porque a todas les pasa, primor. -al escucharlo, la faelienne entrecerró los ojos.

¿Acaso cada vez que estuvieran juntos haría ese tipo de comentarios, dando entender que ella era una de muchas?

Decidió seguir el mismo juego que él estaba jugando.

-Créeme que, Pablo, me decía exactamente lo mismo después de que nos acostábamos…

Ambos entrecerraron sus ojos mientras se observaban, era una batalla campal entre miradas que esperaban a que uno de los dos cediera.

-Ese tal Pablo debió ser muy mujeriego para decir semejante estupidez... –espetó, el líder de guardia.

-La verdad es que no y déjame decirte era un maestro en lo que hacía, no necesitó de mucha práctica como otros…

Volvieron a entrecerrar los ojos.

-Me da igual lo que hiciera. -desvió la mirada. –Al menos sé que conmigo disfrutaste…

-La verdad es que no me hiciste ni cosquillas.

-No te creo, lo disfrutaste. Yo lo sé... -sonrió. -aun así, -se tocó el pecho a la altura del corazón. -me diste justo en el ego. –se quejó mientras hacía un mohín.

-Jajaja, eso te pasa por sacar a tus ex en nuestras conversaciones. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Solo quería ser chistoso, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya había sacado mi puta vida de casanova frente a ti.

-Bien, los dos actuamos mal… -murmuró.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero yo quiero que me des una compensación. Acabas darme justo en el egocentrismo… -se tocó dramáticamente el pecho.

-¿Y cómo te puedo ayudar en eso? -sonrió traviesa.

-Simple, -volvió a abrazarla. -quizás si me dices un cumplido como: "wow, ese verdheléon es único" o "wow, Nevra, pero que maravillosos movimientos haces".

Ella sonrió cálidamente.

-No creas que haré eso… -con una mano acarició la cabellera del crepuscular. -creo que la revista de Karenn tenía mucha razón, eres un egocéntrico empedernido. ¿Algún día pensarás en alguien que no seas tú?

-Pienso en mi hermana, pienso en ti... pienso en mi...

-Ególatra. -murmuró.

-Este ególatra te ama. -la besó en la frente. -Te amo...

La pareja sonrió con cariño.

-Entonces, señorito egocéntrico, usted trajo el vino a pasear. - comentó.

-¿A qué se debe su pregunta, señorita?

-Porque no bebiste nada.

-Bueno, te doy la posibilidad de que vayas a buscar la botella y una copa.

-¡¿Así desnuda?! –se ruborizó.

-Sí. -la miró travieso.

-Anda tú. –negó con la cabeza.

-Pero si es normal, no me digas que ahora te da vergüenza. -rodó los ojos mientras de su boca nacía una sonrisa pícara.

-¡No me da vergüenza!

-Entonces anda.

-¡Que no!, si me levantó me dará frío. -trató de excusarse.

-Yo no tengo ganas de vino así que no me levantaré.

-Pesado. -la muchacha rodó los ojos.

Al verla, él comenzó a reír, era una risa relajada y sincera, una risa que demostraba lo cómodo que el crepuscular se sentía en ese lugar y con ella.

-¿De verdad quieres beber? -preguntó al fin, el oji gris.

-En realidad no. -comenzó a reír también. -Solo quería molestarte.

-Tu jamás me molestas...

-Y sin embargo, cuando te hablo de Pablo tú te molestas... -habló divertida.

-¿Quién es la que está tratando de sacar celos ahora? -la miró totalmente celoso.

-Jajaja mi Nevra... tu eres el único para mí. –la muchacha se acercó hasta él para dejar pequeños besos en la comisura de los labios finos del azabache.

-¿Lo juras? -estiró su dedo meñique.

-Te lo juro... -ella entrelazó su dedo con el de él. -es una promesa.

La pareja volvió a mirarse, él aprovechó de subirse encima de la castaña para luego abrazarla y así enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer.

-Te amo… –le besó el hombro.

-También te amo. –dejó una mano sobre la espalda del oji gris, mientras que la otra mano la depositó en la cabellera suave azabache.

-Me gustaría saber más… -susurró contra la clavícula de la chica. Ella por otro lado sintió el aliento caliente de su amado, algo que la excitó en demasía, ante eso, ella decidió apegar sus labios a la oreja del crepuscular para darle pequeños besos.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir nuevamente el cálido aliento de Nevra.

-Es algo incómodo… -besó el cuello de la faérica.

-Dime… -suspiró.

-Pues… quiero saber qué hiciste cuando tu ex te engañó… el chico que me contaste hace rato...

-¿Realmente quieres saber eso? –abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

-Si lo pregunto es porque realmente quiero saber esa historia... –rio amable. Se irguió para besar sus labios y volvió a esconderse en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la castaña.

-Bien... pues... se llamaba Eduardo, y –vaciló. -… en realidad yo ya sabía que él me estaba siendo infiel, sin embargo, yo no me molestaba en reprocharle esa conducta porque realmente me gustaba... ese fue un gran error… Un día estábamos en su casa y llegó la otra chica…-suspiró profundamente. –fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que lo nuestro era un error.

-Entiendo... –el vampiro se apoyó en sus codos para comenzar a mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo peor, -comenzó a reír- fue que al otro día era mi cumpleaños y él llegó a la casa a verme… llegó como si nada.

-¿Le habías contado a tus padres?

-A mi madre sí, mi madre le contó a mi padre y... cuando mi ex llegó a la casa, mi padre lo sermoneó y lo echó. -comenzó a reír. –Le dijo que no lo quería volver a ver cerca de mí.

-Pues... con justa razón lo hizo... ¿te costó superarlo?

-Pues... no tanto. Estuve varios días triste, pero luego de una semana estaba muy bien, incluso me sentía más ligera. -cerró los ojos. -Comprendí que él era una carga, comprendí que yo había actuado mal por haber hecho oídos sordos ante su engaño. Aprendí lo que es el amor propio... -murmuró.

-Tienes toda la razón... dijiste algo de tu cumpleaños… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Nunca te lo había preguntado porque no lo encontraba muy relevante jeje… -se sonrojó.

-Descuida… es en primavera… fue antes de la fiesta del Lovigis… ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a Balenvia y me doblé un pie y tú te enojaste conmigo?

-Si… lo recuerdo. –sus ojos se volvieron tristes al recordar aquella discusión.

-Ese día fue mi cumpleaños. –rio.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –la miró con reproche.

-Porque "el señor competidor" se la pasaba diciendo que la misión era importante.

-Debiste decirme, quizás habría hecho algo para ti ese día… -se lamentó.

-Con todo lo que te enojaste prefería no decir nada. –lo miró divertida. -¿Tu cumpleaños cuando es?

-Es para invierno, fue antes de que tú llegaras. Aun así, espero que mi próximo cumpleaños lo estemos festejando en nuestra casa… recuerda que me prometiste pensar acerca de la propuesta de ir a vivir conmigo.

-Lo recuerdo. –lo besó.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo conociste a tu otro novio? -preguntó, Nevra.

-Andas muy curioso esta noche.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber de ti... -sonrió.

-Pues... él era estudiante de intercambio. Había pasado un año desde que terminé con Eduardo y a pesar del tiempo, el tipo me seguía acosando. Un día estaba en la universidad y llegó Eduardo a buscarme, entonces llegó un chico de cabello castaño a quien yo no conocía. –se sonrojó. -Jaja llegó y me tomó de la mano cuando vio que mi ex no quería dejarme ir.

-¿Te tomó de la mano?

-Jaja sí, y me dijo: ¿amor, me acompañas a la cafetería?

-¿No te conocía y te dijo eso?

-Si... lo hizo para que mi ex me dejara tranquila. Al final si fuimos a la cafetería, pero como recién conocidos. Después de eso comenzamos a salir y al final terminamos juntos.

-¿Lo amaste? -la miró sorprendido.

-Mucho... lo amé mucho. No obstante, él se fue. -suspiró.

-¿Por qué se fue? -ante esa pregunta, la chica se entristeció.

-A su madre le detectaron cáncer...

-¿Cáncer?

-Si... es una enfermedad muy peligrosa de mi mundo. Al poco tiempo después que él se fue, él me informó que su madre había fallecido y que no podría volver... ese día decidimos terminar definitivamente. Estuvimos 8 meses juntos y luego dos meses separados, él en su país y yo en el mío.

-Entonces estuvieron 10 meses juntos…

-Algo así.

-Qué triste. ¿No podían volver a reencontrarse? -preguntó.

-Era difícil... él venía de un país lejano. Yo no podía dejar mis estudios y él no podía dejar a su familia.

-Me lo imagino... es difícil perder un padre o una madre… o ambos... -divagó, el nocturno.

-Sabes que… hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué cosa? –la miró con sorpresa.

-Pues… lamento haber sido tan preguntona con respecto a tus padres, solo quería que confiaras en mí…

-No te preocupes… -acercó su frente a la de ella. –entiendo que quisieras saber. Te pediría que no preguntaras más, siento que, a pesar de todo, aún no estoy muy preparado para hablar de la muerte de mis padres… en realidad no tengo ganas de hablar de ellos. Créeme que cuando me sienta preparado te iré diciendo todo de a poco.

-Entiendo…

-Por ahora, -sonrió ladino. –podríamos… -se acercó para besarla. – es una tradición hacer el amor tres veces en una noche.

-¡Mentira!

-Verdad… -sonrió encima de la piel de la castaña. Comenzó a bajar lentamente, comenzó meterse entre las piernas de la faelienne para acomodarse. –Me vuelves loco… -murmuró, luego volvió a mirar a la oji violeta. –¿Puedo seguir?

-No…

-No me hables en ese tono. -murmuró. -Haremos el amor otra vez, quieras o no.

-Nev...

-Dime. -le acarició el cabello.

-Ya que entramos en confianza... hay algo que te quiero ofrecer...

-¿El trasero? –la miró ladino.

-¡No imbécil! –lo empujó del pecho. –¡eso no era!

Ante la reacción de la joven, el vampiro comenzó a reír. Molesta, la castaña lo empujó más fuerte para separarse de su novio quien no paraba de carcajear, incluso vio pequeñas lagrimas salir de los ojos del azabache mientras este se agarraba el estómago.

-Imbécil. –susurró nuevamente y se recostó dándole la espalda al crepuscular quien seguía riendo.

-Jajaja… Erika, ya no te enojes jajaja…

Comenzó a toser cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, sin embargo, la faelienne no se dio vuelta para verlo.

-¡Ay!, mi amor, jaja que risa… bueno jaja ja, ¿qué querías ofrecerme? Ja. –se limpió una lagrimilla.

-Nada… -susurro molesta.

-Jaja… ya si no me reiré… ja… date la vuelta para que nos volvamos a abrazar.

-No…

-No seas terca. –rio disimuladamente. -Mi amor, Jajaja... te ves tan bonita cuando te enojas.

-Idiota, no se puede hablar contigo. -murmuró enfadada.

Al escucharla él la miró, miró su cabello castaño desparramado encima de la almohada, observó la espalda blanquecina y la sabana que tapaba la cintura de la mujer. Dejó las risas de lado para pensar en ella, en lo que ella representaba para él.

Despacio acercó su mano hasta la nefasta sabana que cubría el cuerpo de su chica y la levantó para verla desnuda.

-Mmm… Así como te ubicaste lo único que haces es invitarme a pecar.

-Pervertido. –tomó la sabana y volvió a cubrirse con ella.

Ambos quedaron en silencio; ella miraba hacia la ventana mientras él la miraba a ella.

-Me haces tan feliz… -susurró el pelinegro antes de incorporarse detrás de la faérica. Suavemente se apegó a la espalda de la mujer mientras que con sus brazos la abrazó.

-¿En verdad? –preguntó a la vez que puso sus manos en las del vampiro.

-Claro que sí… entonces… ¿Qué querías ofrecerme?

-¿Vas a volver a reírte?

-No, preciosa.

-Pues… primero promete que aceptarás mi ofrecimiento.

-Si me haces prometer es porque no debo prometértelo… -sonrió.

Ella suspiró.

-Nev… quiero… -tomó aire. –Quiero ofrecerte de mi sangre, quiero que te alimentes de mí. –enrojeció. –Aunque sea solo una vez…

-Pues… -sonrió. –esperaba que dijeras eso cuando hablaste del "ofrecimiento".

-No me molestes. –rio.

-Si lo hago, no podremos tener un segundo round…

-¿Por qué no?

-Entonces, ¿estás segura? –evitó la pregunta. –Serás solo mía…

-Sí quiero…

No podía negar que estaba nervioso… desde que la vio por primera vez había deseado morderla. Nevra no le había pedido nada, era ella quien le había ofrecido alimento y a pesar de que él había prometido a sus amigos que jamás la mordería, esa oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar bajo ningún motivo.

Se apegó aún más a la castaña, se acercó hasta la mejilla en donde depositó un beso tranquilizador y luego acomodó sus labios en el cuello de la faelienne. Aquel lugar que volvió a llenar de besos y caricias, aquel lugar en donde, cuidadosamente enterró sus colmillos hasta que brotaron algunas gotas de sangre que él con gusto comenzó a beber.

Ávido de sed, decidió morderla más profundamente, y a pesar de que bajo sus labios estaba ella estremeciéndose, él siguió. Cuando sintió que era suficiente, para ella al menos, decidió sellar la herida con un fino beso, decidió tomar una de sus manos para acariciarla mientas ella comenzaba a dormitar.

-Descansa, Erika… -murmuró en el oído de la faelienne cuando el azabache se percató de que poco a poco los ojos violeta se opacaban para al fin pasar al mundo onírico.

Quizás ambos habían dado un paso más…

A la confidencia…

 _A la intimidad._


	52. Cómplices 2

**Hola :3, como siempre, espero que estén súper bien... Gracias a las personas que comentan como siempre, un agrado poder compartir con ustedes C:**

 **Realmente lamento la demora, pero los estudios me consumen, además, últimamente he estado teniendo unos problemas personales, nada grave. Aun así volveré xD**

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo, como siempre, gracias a las personas que comentan, siempre digo que es un verdadero agrado y un apoyo para mí y el fic.**

 **Ly:**

Muchas gracias c:

 **Princesa Kurai:**

En respuesta a tu respuesta :v ok, creo que sí habrán más especiales con escenas inéditas nunca antes vistas xD

Con respecto a tu profesor jaja no me hubiese encantado conocerlo, gracias, pero sí, creo que me identifico con él cuando lanzo un capítulo que yo sé que les traerá drama jaja… y para que veas que soy un alma benevolente y carismática como la de los fenghuangs :v te diré que para el próximo capítulo me voy a divegtigh jaja

Y yo pensando que Juan de las Nieves era sudamericano… :c esa noticia me ha llegado en lo más profundo del corazón. –iora. –Ok ya dejo de dramatizar todo jaja (son las 3:30 de la mañana, entiendemee parfavar… -sigue dramatizando)

Lo importante fue que el Verdheléon la pasó bien, descubrió nuevos pasadizos secretos hasta el cansancio… sí, una noche productiva. La palabra "sexual" no sale censurada, sin embargo, viagra sí jaja dioh mio.

Bien, aquí me despido, por ahora… muahahaha volveréeee. –sigue dramatizando.

 **X-Claire-X:**

Le sirve una taza de clorox con sabor a naranja, -es una nueva receta… es muy rico la verdad… creo que haré helados de clorox y los venderé para superar el calor de los últimos días… Princesa Kurai… para ti será un tesito caliente porque allá es invierno, Guntherlina conoce a las chicas que comentan C:

Aprovecha el bug con esa empresa telefónica jaja. En respuesta a tu respuesta de mi pregunta… O-o… respondiendo a tu respuesta… O-o … ok con respecto al tercer párrafo, gracias por responder, todo me sirve para lo que se viene después.

Te envío un poco de mi suer… ¿suerte?... ¿suerte?, ¿dónde estás? ¡Suerteeeeeeeeeeee! –grita exageradamente. –Creo que ya lo dije… son las 3:40 de la mañana y yo aquí haciendo drama.

Gracias por tus palabras de aliento (con respecto al lemon), creo que lo haré… o no sé, tendré que consultarlo con la almohada que me llama igual que el anillo del señor de los anillos.

Haré la última temporada en un Word nuevo xD, estará "te recuerdo" por un lado, y por otro lado estará "…" la nueva temporada, tendrá un nuevo título y una nueva portada, estará en las mismas plataformas… xD ah y quedan más o menos 5 capítulos de la temporada.

Yo creo que lo que Nevra quería que le ofrecieran lo tiró como chiste camuflado jaja… quizás, quien sabe, él se imaginaba eso realmente jaja y quería eso realmente, con Nevra nunca se sabe.

Como aún no sé bien el final de esta historia, puede que considere hacer un Ova… si, sería una buena idea después de todo… en el ova habrá más sufrimiento jaja

Bueno, me despido, antes de que se me olvide, antes de entrar a la uni, yo había tomado clases de italiano y Ciao era hola, eso me explicaron… bueno, lo importante es que tú sabes lo que me quieres decir, y yo entiendo lo que me quieres decir, todo el mundo lo entiende jaja ok no… ya me voy XD Chau cuídate :3

 _.-_-_-_-_-_-._

 _._

 _._

 **Cómplices…**

 **.**

 _Eweleïn lo observaba con cautela, él lo notó por el rabillo de su ojo. Al sentir su mirada se sintió preocupado, por alguna razón sabía que había algo que no andaba bien, este exceso de preocupación se acrecentó al sentir una corriente gélida recorrer su medula espinal._

 _La enfermera lo observaba en completo silencio hasta que él decidió encararla. Sus ojos chocaron y fue en ese momento en el cual, el vampiro, se dio cuenta de que aquellas cautelosas orbes celestes, de la elfa, demostraban decepción, tristeza y rabia; sentimientos mezclados que a él lo hacían retorcerse de miedo._

 _-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó, el azabache. -¿Por qué me miras así?_

 _Ella negó, luego alzó la cara de manera altiva._

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _-Yo… -susurró sin saber que responder. Cerró los ojos, deseaba asimilar aquellas palabras cargadas de_ _información no explícita que_ _él trató de descifrar y comprender a medida que pasaron los segundos. -¿Qué fue lo que hice, Eweleïn? –habló con los ojos cerrados y para cuando los abrió, ya no había nadie frente a él… estaba solo en aquella fría sala._

 _Se miró las manos que temblaban mientras el miedo se sumergía por su cuerpo. Salió de la enfermería, y mientras su cabeza llevaba miles de interrogantes que se amontonaban una encima de otra, su espalda y brazos se congelaban debido a las palabras de su vieja amiga._

 _Sus pies lo llevaron por el largo y extenso pasillo de la guardia. Caminó por fuera de varias puertas hasta que de pronto alcanzó a esquivar el ataque de su propio familiar. Shaitán, era aquel animal que hace años, el azabache, había encontrado en el bosque; sus ojos tornados de ira y su hocico no hacía más que botar aquella espuma que reflejaba cuan preparado estaba para atacar nuevamente._

 _-¡Nevra! –gritaron de fondo, era Miiko. –Controla a tu familiar._

 _Para cuando volvió a volcar la atención en su familiar, este estaba brincando encima de él. Ambos tumbados en el suelo, él tratando de defenderse y el can tratando de morderlo._

 _-Shaitán… -murmuró. –Contrólate. –susurró cansado mientras tratada de repeler con las manos al gran Gallytrot._

 _De pronto, el familiar se detuvo y lentamente se dio la vuelta para irse por los pasillos hasta meterse en una habitación, habitación que el oji gris reconoció de inmediato. Se levantó para correr tras el perro, y rápidamente se acercó al cuarto para abrir la puerta…_

 _Ante sus ojos la vio a ella sentada en el suelo mientras se apoyaba encima de la cama. Sus brazos temblaban a la vez que su espalda sufría de pequeños espasmos… desde ahí se notaba que estaba llorando._

 _Ante sus ojos se vio a él mismo frente a Erika, era como una escena de teatro en donde él era el espectador y a la vez el actor. Aquel actor sostenía la daga que siempre llevaba en su cinturón, y frente a él, en el suelo, estaba Erika inclinada mientras que con sus manos se cubría el rostro._

 _-Me asustas… -murmuró entre lágrimas, la castaña. –Ya no sé quién eres…_

 _Aquel Nevra actor no contestó, por lo que Erika volvió a hablar._

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo confiaba en ti… ya no sé quién eres…_

 _Nevra siguió mirando la escena mientras observaba como los dos actores, él mismo y Erika, interactuaban en ese clima melancólico y agonizante. Se detuvo en las manos de la chica y en la mirada indiferente de aquel que estaba frente a ella._

 _-Erika, ¿qué fue lo que hice? ... –murmuró._

Despertó con el pecho transpirado mientras que en su mente no podía dejar de escuchar las palabras dichas por Erika. Con pesar se levantó desnudo para recorrer incesantemente la habitación ignorando el frío que se calaba por su piel. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y el miedo se apoderaba completamente de su mente y su corazón. En busca de una buena distracción, resolvió en salir a los exteriores del cuartel para tomar aire, de ese modo podría tranquilizarse, hacerse entender a sí mismo, que todo había sido un mal sueño.

A pesar la hora, no se molestó en ser silente, pues sabía de antemano que después de morder a Erika, esta estaría tan cansada como para no escucharlo.

Una vez vestido se refregó varias veces la cara mientras asimilaba que ya no estaba en el mundo distópico de su sueño, aquel mundo en el que él estaba frente a los lamentos de ella. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo dormido de su amada para acariciar la espalda fría que el edredón no alcanzaba a cubrir, de ahí evidenció aquel sueño pesado de la chica. Sin pudor, decidió tomar la ropa interior de ella y ponérsela, luego optó por ponerle una de aquellas camisas que él utilizaba para los entrenamientos y que justo se abrochaba por los lados. Luego le puso los pantalones para finalmente, tratando a duras penas de sostener aquel cuerpo lacio, le puso un kimono rojo que tenía y que él nunca usaba. La tapó con las frazadas de la cama, depositó un beso en su frente y salió del cuarto.

Caminó intranquilo hacia la sala de las puertas en donde se topó con los guardias obsidiana que esa noche patrullaban el lugar.

-¿Nevra? –preguntó uno.

-Buenas noches, chicos, saldré a despejarme por unos momentos.

-Si. –dijeron al unísono. –Posiblemente se encuentre con la señorita Eweleïn.

-¿A qué hora salió? –preguntó un poco preocupado, a decir verdad, al vampiro no le gustaba en lo absoluto que su amiga saliera tan tarde a buscar flores o insectos medicinales.

-Salió hace rato.

-Bien. –se despidió rápidamente. –Que tengan buena noche.

A pesar de que quería estar solo, decidió buscar a Eweleïn, pensaba que quizás la compañía de la chica le sentaría bien.

Se dirigió hasta la entrada del bosque, mismo bosque por él que ella recorría en la noche en busca de lo que ella consideraba como "tesoros de la medicina", y vaya que a veces encontraba cosas interesantes.

Caminando por el frío de madrugada oscura que se ceñía en la piel expuesta del crepuscular, este siguió con su trayectoria fija hacia el bosque de Eel, a su espalda y muy pegado a él lo venía siguiendo la melomantha que tiempo atrás le había regalado a Erika. Al girar levemente su cabeza, la miró con una sonrisa.

-Vete con Erika, preciosa. –susurró para luego seguir caminando hasta sentir como la familiar se apegaba totalmente a la espalda del nocturno, casi como si le estuviera regalando un abrazo.

Adentrados a la espesura nocturna del bosque sintió un cantico que venía entre la maleza; por la hermosa voz que se escuchaba, se acercó en silencio para observar a la elfa, quien recogía algo de un arbusto bajo.

 _El jarrón se quebró y las semillas dejó,_

 _El jarrón se quebró y un camino dejó,_

 _Atrás de mi casa vi como un paraíso llegó,_

 _Y la nieve cayó y todo estático quedó._

 _Es aquel árbol que cargué,_

 _de la semilla que cayó de aquel jarro._

 _Y ese árbol creció y se enraizó…_

-Pero que canción más élfica estás cantando, ¿acaso tu amado te la enseño? –habló se pronto, el vampiro.

-¡Mierda! – se sobresaltó, la enfermera. –¡Nevra, estúpido!, me asustaste. –se topó el pecho.

-Lo siento. –se acercó más. –Perdón, no pretendía asustarte.

-Y, sin embargo, lo hiciste. –levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba con un deje de diversión. -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a tomar aire. –suspiró resignado. –Tuve una pesadilla…

-Bien, -se volvió a agachar. –ahora sabes que solo fue una pesadilla. Las pesadillas son solo eso. –murmuró.

Él la miró mientras ella seguía sacando flores del piso.

-Te he dicho varias veces que no te quiero ver recorrer el bosque de noche. –habló serio mientras estiraba la mano para recoger una fruta luminiscente que luego pondría en una de las canastas que llevaba la peli celeste.

-Y yo te he dicho varias veces que no vengo a recorrerlo, vengo a recoger cosas. –susurró, la enfermera. –No pasa nada, no hago daño a nadie. –apostilló restándole importancia.

-Tu quizás no haces daño, pero ¿y si te hacen daño a ti?

-¿Viniste a despejar tu mente o a sermonearme?

-Las dos cosas. –sonrió y se acercó para ayudarla con las flores.

Hablaron de cosas triviales mientras caminaban de vuelta hacia el cuartel. Recordaron viejos tiempos, incluso ella se atrevió a molestarlo con respecto a sus ex conductas casanovas. Al llegar al pasillo, la acompañó hasta su cuarto.

-Ewe, hay muchas probabilidades de que Erika no vaya a trabajar el día de hoy.

-Sabes que no me gustan las personas irrespon…

-Anoche la mordí. –la interrumpió.

-Ahhh… entiendo. –la peli celeste se detuvo para pensar seriamente, de pronto su mirada y su sonrisa se volvieron traviesas. -¿Por qué la mordiste, pillín?

-Ella me lo pidió. –se sonrojó.

-Nev… me alegro que las cosas vayan bien. –puso una mano en el hombro del nocturno. –Y espero que las cosas vayan aún mejor cuando estemos en el Reino de Jade… ¿Le hiciste la propuesta? –se miraron.

-Si… -se rascó nervioso la cabeza. –Pues… me dijo que lo iba a pensar, que le diera tiempo…

-¿Tiempo? ¿No es exactamente lo que tú le dijiste una vez?

-Si… -arrastró las palabras.

-Cuando ella te pidió que fueran novios y tú le dijiste que querías tiempo…

-Lo recuerdo, Ewe. –entrecerró los ojos.

Ella comenzó a reír dulcemente.

-Nev… enserio me siento muy feliz por ti, ahora solo te queda cuidarla.

-¡Lo haré!

-Más te vale. –lo apuntó con un dedo. –Buenas noches. –se despidió y entró a su cuarto.

Quedó parado frente a una puerta que no era suya, y por unos momentos pensó en aquello que había mencionado Eweleïn. Si bien, en una ocasión fue él quien la rechazó, en aquellos momentos era ella quien, de alguna manera, lo estaba rechazando. Se perdió en ese efímero pensamiento hasta que negó bruscamente con la cabeza, si ella había conseguido que él se doblegara, él también lo haría pues ya estaba todo decidido, él sería la familia para Erika.

Volvió a dirigir sus pasos hasta la habitación en donde la encontró recostada dentro de las sabanas. Era una imagen hermosa sin duda, al menos para él lo era, el hecho de verla ahí para él era un cuadro magnífico.

Se desvistió y se recostó al lado de Erika para abrazarla y apegarla a él. Respiró hondo para quitar la adrenalina que aún seguía tocándolo…

-Vamos, Nevra… solo fue un sueño. –murmuró para sí mismo y cerró los ojos.

…

-Erika está enferma. –respondió seco.

-¡Siii, enferma! –ironizó, Karuto, mientras sostenía un gran cucharón de loza. –Lleva un día y medio sin venir a comer.

-Pregúntale a Eweleïn. –el crepuscular, tomó su bandeja de comida.

-Claro que le preguntaré, y si me entero de que me estás mintiendo te daré con este cucharón por la cabeza. –lo amenazó.

Nevra, ignoró al chef y se fue a sentar a la mesa en donde lo atacaron Katriel, Andwin y Chrome; todos haciendo la misma pregunta, ¿cómo está Erika? A lo que él respondió: está un poco enferma, pero pronto la volverán a ver.

Cuando los tres se alejaron y a su vez, Valkyon y Ezarel se acercaron a la mesa para sentarse, estos miraron atentamente a los ojos del crepuscular.

-¿Cómo está? –se atrevió a preguntar Ezarel.

-Bien, creo… se levanta solo para ir al baño, de resto se queda acostada. No es capaz de abrir bien los ojos.

-¿Y eso es normal? –preguntó, Valkyon.

-No… no tanto.

-Quizás es porque es humana… -comentó, el elfo.

-A todas las chicas que he mordido por primera vez les ocurre algo parecido… todas quedan cansadas y duermen, pero Erika lleva más de un día, y cuando despierta, arrastra las palabras como si estuviera borracha… no debí morderla. –comenzó a lamentarse.

-Ese efecto pasa solo las primeras veces, después se acostumbrará.

-¿Tú crees que después de esto volveré a morderla? –Nevra, miró molesto al oji verde.

-Claro que sí, no te hagas el remilgado ahora… sabes perfectamente que ella te volverá a ofrecer su cuello, así como también sabes que tendrás que aceptar ese ofrecimiento.

-Me alimentaré de otras, no quiero que ella pase por esta condición otra vez.

-¿Hablas enserio? –Valkyon, habló sorprendido. -¿Morderás a otras a pesar de que Erika se ofrecerá a darte sangre?

-Sí, hablo enserio.

El alquimista y el guerrero se miraron sin creer en las palabras de su amigo.

-Nevra… -Ezarel, habló molesto. –Enserio eres un imbécil... ¿cómo se te ocurre…?

De pronto, el pelinegro, comenzó a reír.

-Jajaja, relájate… no haré eso. La sangre de Erika me basta, para la próxima que me ofrezca sangre, me limitaré a beber menos… -miró a sus amigos. –No volveré a andar de cuello en cuello, no quiero perderla por nada del mundo.

-Ya nos estabas asustando. –se relajó, el grisáceo.

-Sí… te pasarías de imbécil si vuelves a la putería. –murmuró enfadado, el peliazul.

El trío terminó de comer para finalmente separarse. Nevra por su parte fue para la habitación a ver a Erika, quien aún no despertaba de su letargo.

.

.

.

Sin lugar a dudas, la humana, gozaba de una belleza innata, algo infrahumano. Esa belleza no solo se limitaba al color y textura del pelo, ni a sus manos ni a su rostro, sino que también, su hermosura iba en las actitudes que ella demostraba en todo momento. No era solo el pelo, si no que era el movimiento de las hebras castañas que bailaban a juego con el viento cada vez que ella daba un paso hacia adelante; no eran solo sus manos, era también el movimiento que estas hacían cuando tocaban su cabello ébano; no era solo su rostro, era también cada emoción que ella lograba reflejar. Sí, la humana tenía buenos atributos que a él lo enloquecían, sin embargo, ella seguía siendo una humana… una débil humana, debilidad que se dejaba ver gracias a los 2 días y medio que llevaba la muchacha durmiendo producto a una mordida, una sola mordida.

-Diablos, Erika… despierta. –la movió con brusquedad mientras ella se encontraba estática en el mundo de los sueños. –Erika… -la volvió a zamarrear.

Llevaba media hora tratando de despertarla, pero en respuesta ella no se inmutaba, ni siquiera dio muestras de vida cuando en desesperación, el vampiro le lanzó un vaso de agua que estaba encima del velador.

Salió corriendo hasta la enfermería en busca de Eweleïn, llegó al escritorio de la muchacha hasta que la vio trabajando en documentos. Al percatarse de la presencia de su amigo, la doctora supo de inmediato a qué se debía la visita de este, por lo que, rápidamente siguió al oji gris por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Nevra.

Al entrar, la vieron con los ojos abiertos mientras sonreía cansinamente. Una imagen en donde estaba ella en una cama desordenada, con ropas sueltas, con el cabello chascón, con cara de sueño y con las mejillas coloradas.

-Mierda, Erika. –el vampiro, corrió hacia la castaña. –Me asustaste tanto. –Se sentó en la cama y la abrazó.

-Sustos que dan gusto… -bostezó, de pronto, la joven se sorprendió al ver a Eweleïn en el cuarto.

La elfa, se acercó para auscultar a la faérica que estaba en la cama, algo bastante rápido que no tomó más allá de diez minutos. Una vez determinado que el sueño ya había pasado y que la chica volvería progresivamente a su vida normal, la doctora se dio la vuelta para salir hasta que algo llamó enormemente su atención. Con lentitud y con una sonrisa traviesa, incluso perturbadora, en los labios, se agachó para tomar un sujetador que estaba tras la puerta.

-¿Y esto? –levantó el sostén y miró a la pareja.

-Mío… -respondió la faérica a la vez que bostezaba; estaba demasiado cansada como para sentir vergüenza en aquellos momentos.

-Nevra, deberías tener más ordenada tu habitación. –la enfermera, siguió sonriendo.

-Es normal que quede ropa tirada después de una noche de pasión. –Nevra, le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

-¿Estás guiñando o pestañando? –preguntó, Eweleïn.

-Ja Ja Ja. –rio con ironía, el azabache.

Al escucharlo, la peli celeste caminó hasta dejar el sostén encima del velador y se dio la vuelta para irse. Iba llegando a la puerta cuando volvió a girarse, sin embargo, esta vez su cara ya no reflejaba diversión.

-Nevra… -lo llamó seria.

-Dime.

-¿Acabas de decir que tú y ella tuvieron una noche "movida"?

-Sí… ¿por…?

-Estás cagado… Mientras dormía, ¿tú crees que ella se tomó las pastillas que le di?

-¿Las pastillas?... –entrecerró sus ojos para pensar en lo último que había dicho su amiga. –las pastillas… -miró a la castaña para corroborar cómo su chica volvía a tener sus ojos cerrados. -… ¡Mierda, las pastillas! – se levantó de la cama de un salto. –Mierda, mierda, mierda… -comenzó a dar vuelta por la habitación.

-Así como te veo, al parecer pronto vas a ser papá… -lo molestó la enfermera.

Al escuchar la palabra "papá", una sonrisa apareció por la boca del crepuscular, sonrisa que se borró al ver a la joven castaña.

-No me molestaría, pero ella… la mala suerte… la primera vez que estuvimos juntos y justo queda embarazada… -se pasó una mano por el pelo. –No creo que ella quiera tener un hijo mío.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiere vivir conmigo, por lo que menos va a querer tener un bebé… somos muy jóvenes. –siguió dando vueltas por la sala. –Bueno… -de pronto se detuvo. –Lo hecho, hecho está. Arg maldita sea, hay muchas cosas que debo hacer… -se acercó hasta el escritorio, se sentó, sacó una hoja, una pluma y comenzó a anotar a la vez que movía desesperadamente su pie.

-¿Qué estás escribiendo? –se acercó la enfermera.

-Escribo las cosas que debo hacer por mi futuro hijo… -murmuró mientras seguía anotando.

-Creo que estás exagerando…

-¡¿Exagerando?! Noo… al contrario. Estoy siendo organizado.

-No creo que la hayas dejado embarazada la primera vez…

-Mi amor… -miró a su amiga. –Estás frente a un semental.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Debo elegir un nombre… mmm… se llamará Caleb, me gusta ese nombre. –murmuró a la vez que la mujer rodaba los ojos.

-Eres imposible…

-Debo ser un buen padre. –siguió escribiendo.

-Nevra… no exageres…

-Lo siento, si me disculpas debo ir a cotizar algunas cosas... –se levantó.

-¿Para donde mierda vas? –lo miró su amiga.

-Voy a hacer lo que todo futuro padre haría por su hijo… iré a cotizar ropa de bebe…

-¡Nev, ni siquiera sabes si ella...! -no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando vio que el vampiro había salido del cuarto, suspiró profundamente y miró hacia un lado. -¿Erika, te has tomado las pastillas? –se acercó a la faelienne.

-Si… -murmuró dormida.

-¿Segura? –insistió.

-Claro que sí. –Abrió los ojos y bostezó. –Me las tomaba cuando me daban ganas de ir al baño.

-Tienes que levantarte, recuerda que pronto irás al Reino de Jade.

-Lo sé. –se acomodó y siguió durmiendo…

Cuando la faelienne logró salir del sueño, miró a su alrededor hasta darse cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro, luego se enfocó en su novio, quien, al sentirla moverse, se giró para mirarla a los ojos. Ambos se acercaron lentamente para besarse suave y despacio; era una caricia que él extrañaba excesivamente, pues ella llevaba durmiendo desde después que habían hecho el amor. Cuando decidieron separarse, la faérica dejó su cabeza encima del pecho de él para luego dejar una mano por el abdomen esculpido de su amado.

-Cuidado… susurró el vampiro. –Ahora pesas por dos…

-¿Por dos? –se irguió para levantar una ceja.

-Pues… hay algo serio que debo decirte. –se levantó para tomar una hoja y luego la volvió a mirar serio. –Creo que pronto la familia va a crecer…

-No entiendo… -la chica levantó una ceja.

-No me interrumpas, primor, esto es serio. –levantó una mano. –La ropa de niño es cara, aparte de eso deberemos agrandar la casa… ¡ah!, y no tienes excusa para no ir a vivir conmigo, un hijo es una gran responsabilidad…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que no me interrumpas. –volvió a alzar la mano. –Ya tengo el nombre… ¡ah!, pero te estaba hablando del presupuesto, mi amor, no te preocupes por eso, Caleb es también mi responsabilidad, tú solo encárgate de darle amor y pecho…

Ella comenzó a reír, sin duda ya no lo interrumpiría, quería terminar de escuchar lo que el vampiro tenía que decir.

-Creo que tendré que aumentar mi carga horaria para así tener más dinero. –Siguió leyendo la hoja. –¡Ah!… dicen que las embarazadas tienen mucha libido, pero no te preocupes, amorcito, aquí estoy yo para satisfacerte... –sonrió galán. –considérame tu muñeco sexual… -estiró el papel para seguir leyendo. –Con respecto a tu alimentación, tomarás mucha leche para que el bebé crezca sano, mañana debes decirle a Ewe que te haga una dieta… ¡Ah!… y nos casaremos… no te preocupes, si tengo un hijo, no debe ser un hijo de mi novia, debe ser un hijo de mi mujer… ¡ah! –hablaba rápido. –los entrenamientos para ti quedan suspendidos, te encargarás de hacer cualquier otra cosa… no quiero que haya problemas y que Caleb no nazca bien… ¡ah! y ni creas que dejaré que Karuto sea el padrino, no se te pase por la mente eso, mira que cuando sepa que te dejé embarazada me va a matar… mmm… -volvió a mirar la hoja para luego mirarla a ella. -ahora sí puedes hablar.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas…

-De nuestro futuro hijo, ¿no es obvio?

-Yo no estoy embarazada…

-Las pastillas se te olvidaron por lo que automáticamente estás emba…

-No se me han olvidado… me las he estado tomando. –La cara del pelinegro se desfiguró.

-¿Enserio? –hizo un mohín.

-Sí, le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Segura?, ¿Quizás se te olvidó una?

-No, no se me olvidó nada… -sonrió. -¿Quién te entiende? –la chica lo acercó hasta ella para pegarlo a su pecho. –Primero no querías una vida estable y ahora quieres un hijo.

-Caleb… se iba a llamar Caleb. –la corrigió.

-Bueno… Caleb.

-Le había comprado hasta un trajecito.

-¿Enserio? –la oji violeta se sorprendió.

-Claro que sí. –se levantó para acercarse al closet hasta que sacó un traje entero de color marrón y verde, mismo traje que luego le pasó a Erika.

El conjunto tenía orejas de oso, y guantes y calcetines de color dorado. La ropita claramente era la representación exacta de un mini beriflor.

-Nevra… -tomó el traje. –eres un impulsivo. –se acercó la ropa a la nariz para olerla. –Sin embargo, admito que es muy lindo todo esto. –lo miró mientras él se acostaba resignado. -Oh, vamos, algún día tendrás a Caleb. –con el traje en mano se recostó para abrazarlo a él.

-¿Contigo?

-Si tú quieres, sí.

-Bueno… -tomó el traje y lo dobló con delicadeza. –Por ahora me conformaré con ser tu muñeco sexual…

-Jajaja, Imbécil… -de pronto fue interrumpida por el azabache.

-Como ya no estás embarazada, podríamos practicar un rato… -se relamió para luego acercarse a ella.

-Olvídalo… estoy cansada. –la chica se dio la vuelta.

-Solo porque estás despertando no te insistiré. –la acarició. –Sin embargo, mañana te exigiré que me consientas en compensación por los días que me dejaste solo por culpa de tu sueño.

-Te amo, Nev… -murmuró entre risas, la oji violeta.

-También te amo.

…

El calor seguía siendo abrazador en aquellos guardianes Obsidiana que entrenaban en los campos exteriores al C.G. Erika, por supuesto, entrenaba con sus compañeros y a pesar de lo fuerte que se había vuelto en el último tiempo, dicha fuerza no era suficiente para ganarle a Andwin, tampoco ayudaba que su cabeza estuviera en las nubes debido al viaje que realizaría al siguiente día.

Los movimientos del rubio eran certeros y rápidos, agiles y repentinos, tanto así que, en más de una ocasión, la castaña cayó al suelo.

-¿Está rica la tierra, Erika? Jajaja -reía Buckie mientras miraba a sus dos alumnos.

-¡Vamos, Erika! ¡Por culpa tuya perderé mi apuesta! -grito, Katriel.

-¿Qué apues...?

La peli marrón no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando cayó al sueño producto de una patada por parte del rubio.

-Ups... lo siento... ¿te dolió? -se acercó, el chico.

-Sí, un poco... -tosió y con ayuda de Andwin se levantó.

-Muy bien hecho, fideo... -comentó Buckie. -me has hecho ganar una buena cantidad de maná con tu pelea. -estiró la mano a la vez que, Katriel, a regaña dientes, dejaba maná en su mano.

De pronto el grupo y los demás grupos quedaron en silencio cuando vieron llegar a la guardia Sombra, frente a los guardianes iba su líder.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? -preguntó, Katriel.

-Seguramente vienen a entrenar con nosotros. -respondió, Andwin.

-Efectivamente vienen a eso. Se armarán parejas entre Sombra y Obsidiana, y entrenarán mutuamente. -Suspiró profundamente, Buckie. -Andwin y Katriel, yo no estaré, entrenen cerca de Erika. Los quiero a todos juntos, y que se apoyen, como siempre. –Lo último lo dijo como un código, ninguno quería que los errores de un grupo de chicas se volvieran a repetir.

-Sí. -contestaron todos al ver que el jefe se iba donde el líder de la guardia.

Todos se acercaron al rededor de Nevra y Valkyon, quienes conversaban mientras tenían una lista en la mano.

-¡Bien, -gritó de repente, el líder de la guardia Sombra. –como seguramente muchos sabrán, hoy hay entrenamiento entre nuestras dos guardias! –Todos escuchaban en completo silencio. -¡El objetivo de este entrenamiento es que podamos enseñarnos y aprender a defendernos en base a tácticas de otros compañeros que tienen distinto entrenamiento! ¡Odio admitirlo, pero esta instancia no es de competencia, es un momento meramente de aprendizaje!... si fuera lo contrario, mi guardia les volaría el culo… -susurró lo último.

-¡Sí… nos volarán el culo como lo están haciendo en las clasificaciones mensuales! –ironizó un joven guerrero que estaba escondido entre la multitud. Al escucharlo todos callaron, pues sabían que la Obsidiana últimamente iba a la cabeza, así como también sabían lo mucho que debía carcomerle ese hecho al famoso y competitivo líder Sombra.

-¡Este entrenamiento es en parejas, tríos o en grupos de cuatro personas! –habló con una voz estridente, Valkyon, ignorando lo dicho por su recluta. –¡Los llamaremos por lista y se ubicarán en este sector!, ¡Los grupos ya están armados!

Ambos líderes comenzaron a llamar a cada integrante por sus nombres para luego ubicarlos en los grupos correspondientes.

-¡Katriel y Charlotte –ustedes son la primera dupla.-¡Cameria y León!, ¡Andwin, Ivania y Kayvin!

Los líderes comenzaron a armar en voz alta los grupos y a la vez, estos se fueron formando. Poco a poco los integrantes fueron disminuyendo hasta que quedaron solo dos personas.

-Erika y Moyra. –habló, Nevra.

-¿Qué? –dijeron ambas chicas.

-El trabajo en equipo es importante. –se excusó.

-¡Pero sabes que no nos llevamos bien! –exclamó, Moyra.

-Mayor razón para que entrenen juntas.

-Pero…

-Es mi última palabra, Moyra. –puso una mano en lo alto. –Vayan a entrenar, no quiero que estén aquí descansando.

-Maldita sea mi suerte. –refunfuñó por lo bajo, la pelirroja. –Vamos. –tomó a la faelienne del brazo y la arrastró por el campo hasta que llegaron cerca de un árbol.

-¿No crees que esto es muy lejos? –preguntó la faérica.

-No, ni creas que estaré entrenando bajo el sol como los demás… maldito vampiro. –siguió refunfuñando. –Nos manda a entrenar juntas si sabe que nos odiamos… trata de soportarme y yo haré lo mismo ¿sí?…

-Yo no te odio, Moyra. –interrumpió, la castaña. -Ambas quedaron observándose en silencio en medio de la sombra que le brindaba aquel árbol erguido en la planicie. –No sé de donde sacaste eso… yo no puedo odiarte porque no te conozco…

La pelirroja siguió mirando a la oji violeta, su rostro dejaba traslucir asombro debido a las palabras de su compañera. El silencio siguió presente hasta que Erika decidió romperlo.

-Nuestro problema comenzó debido a malos entendidos… quizás si dejáramos de lado lo que una vez pasó, podríamos llevarnos un poco mejor… Además, Nevra dijo que el trabajo en equipo es importante… -inquieta comenzó a mover un pie.

Moyra bajó la vista y luego bajó los hombros que había mantenido rígidos. De alguna manera, esas palabras comenzaron a quebrar la coraza defensiva que llevaba puesta la guardiana.

-¿Llevas mucho en la guardia? –la castaña, cambió el tema.

-Sí… desde hace años estoy en la guardia. –habló. -¿Y tú?, ¿cuantos meses llevas acá? –preguntó, era la primera vez que Moyra se interesaba en conocer algo de ella.

-Pues… estoy aquí desde finales de invierno.

-No llevas nada. –comentó despacio.

El silencio volvió a quedar entre las dos por lo que, Erika, nuevamente decidió volver a hablar.

-¿Te gusta la guardia?

-Sí…

-Emmm… esto… y ¿Has visto a tus amigas?

-Me odian… -la morena, desvió completamente la mirada.

-¿Por qué? –la faérica, se sorprendió ante lo dicho.

-La chica que está entrenando con tu amiga, le contó a mis amigas que yo había sido quien las delató.

-¿Tú las delataste? –esa declaración volvió a sorprender aún más a la oji violeta.

-Sí… y no me arrepiento.

-Lo siento entonces… por mi culpa tus amigas se irán del C.G.

-No es tu culpa, entendí que ellas son adultas… lo importante es que estarán bien.

-Sí…

-¿Entrenemos mejor? –preguntó, la guardiana Sombra.

-Sí.

-Te enseñaré a usar la agilidad –habló tranquilamente, tal como si de una profesora se tratase, no había molestia en su voz, solo armonía. -…eres nueva y sabes menos que yo. –murmuró, Moyra. A diferencia de un comienzo, sus actitudes habían cambiado drásticamente ante la mínima conversación con la castaña.

-Claro que sí. –sonrió, la faelienne, a la vez que se acomodaba las vendas en las manos.

-Erika… -susurró para luego desviar la mirada.

-Dime.

-Lo siento y… gracias… -cerró los ojos.

...

Esa misma tarde llegó cansada a las duchas, y como si de una promesa se hubiese tratado, tras ella entró Nevra a bañarse. Ambos compartiendo el mismo cubículo, entrando en la armonía de sus propias voces y del roce incansable de sus cuerpos.

El agua mojaba las pieles desnudas mientras las caricias florecían entre las dos almas que se deseaban. Porque si bien al principio el toque de sus cuerpos solo se había limitado al acto de la limpieza, luego estas se habían transformado en algo más, en la necesidad unir sus corazones y almas.

Con su espalda apegada a la pared mientras él la sostenía de las piernas para mantenerla en el aire, el azabache se adentraba en ella en una danza que pasaba desde un estado a otro, era el roce de sus caderas que se entremezclaban mientras el agua seguía tocándolos.

Todo se había nublado para ellos dos, solo se necesitaban el uno al otro, donde al final, ambos decidieron ceder, ambos decidieron terminar aquello que habían empezado.

Al salir, miraron hacia ambos lados para al fin caminar hasta la habitación de ella, lugar en donde volvieron a desvestirse para volver a caer en la intimidad de los dos cuerpos.

Enterrado besando su cuello, se encontraba el vampiro, mientras su oreja captaba los gemidos que involuntariamente hacían eco en el cuarto en el que ambos convivían como pareja.

Las cálidas caricias se volvieron insaciables, mientras el infierno estaba ahí con ellos, infierno que se apagó al momento en el que ambos llegaron al limbo del placer.

Apegaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos para sonreírse, habían comenzado como cómplices, y, sin embargo, seguían siéndolo en la intimidad de sus vidas...

Esa tarde se vistieron y bajaron a comer para luego separarse en el comedor, si bien eran pareja, ambos tenían sus propios amigos, Nevra se fue con Valkyon y Ezarel, mientras que, Erika se fue con Katriel y Andwin. Pasaron un momento agradable hasta que la castaña se percató de un detalle, en medio de la sala, había una joven de cabello rojo quien buscaba insistentemente un asiento. Al verla sola, la faelienne se levantó y se dirigió hasta la chica.

-Hola, Moyra, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros? –habló, Erika, mientras apuntaba una mesa en donde estaba Katriel y Andwin quienes miraban expectantes a su compañera obsidiana.

-Bueno… -asintió la guardiana sombra.

.

.

.

-Me siento orgulloso de ti. –murmuró, Nevra, mientras cabalgaban en el Shau'kobow hacia el reino de Jade.

-¿Debido a qué?

-Fuiste muy amable con Moyra ayer por la noche… eres una caja llena de sorpresas, amor… me alegro ser tu compañero de momentos.

Ambos se detuvieron para darse un beso en los labios.

-¡Hey, par de lovigis! –Ezarel les llamó la atención. –¡Dejen las cursilerías para después y sigamos! –hizo un gesto con la mano para seguir con la marcha.

La pareja se miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él era de ella,

Ella era de él.

Ella le había entregado su sangre y él la había recibido.

Eran cómplices otra vez, era un nuevo nivel de complicidad… una que ambos disfrutaban poseer…


	53. Viaje

_Hola hola, espero que estén muy bien, les traje este capítulo atrasado, la verdad es que he tenido problemas de vista debido a los muchos trabajos que he tenido que hacer en el compu, por lo que el capítulo completo debí escribirlo en cuaderno para luego traspasarlo al computador. Si hay alguna incoherencia la arreglare cuando tenga nuevos lentes :D_

 _Por cierto, su querida Guntherlina les tiene una nueva sección :v disfrútenla…_

 **Como siempre, gracias a las personas que han dejado review, es un gusto enorme leerlas. (contestaré de manera corta ya que mi vista no da para más) :c**

 **KatMay:** n.n muchas gracias, querida, me alegran mucho tus palabras y felicitaciones, la verdad es que sé que me quedan muchos años por lo que trataré, dentro de ese tiempo, en terminar de traerles esta historia :3

También me alegra saber que te gusta el fic y que te hace reís y llorar jaja, la verdad es que eso busco, de que seas capaz de sentir lo que los personajes pueden llegar a sentir :3 Cuídate, espero que estés muy bien c:

 **Claire:** Querida mía, no escribo en un solo Word jaja me refiero a que en la tercera temporada haré una archivo aparte dentro de y de las otras plataformas… cuando saque la tercera temporada verás xD

Jjaja Nevra es muy precipitado, pero es muy tierno, el hecho de comprar ropa que más encima tiene como referencia a un mini beriflor awww me muero de amorsh.

La verdad es que a mí me encanta su complicidad, sin embargo, y lamentablemente, eso se acabará, he dado muestras de ello en varios capítulos, en el especial Halloween también lo hice y en el de navidad también lo haré. El especial de navidad será importante, pues se verá lo que pasa por la cabeza de Nevra antes de… lo que lo lleva a tomar ese "camino" por decirlo así. Se verá el porqué, ya sabes que el protagonista es Nevra, y es por este motivo que el crecimiento y las decisiones que se tomen se verán bajo el punto de vista de Nevra, y de Erika, pero sin duda, el de Nevra será mucho más importante.

Estas jugando MM, yo era ruta 707, pero caí en ruta Zen y morí jaja no me gustó jaja en fin, cada quien con sus gustos, aunque la verdad, desde que vi a seven, lo amé.

Hasta pronto :3

Pd, aún no puedo leer tu fic, pronto lo haré, pero desde ya te digo… saca nuevo capitulo :D

 **Lucy.H2:** Bienvenida al fic del infierno, querida. Posiblemente no leerás esto aún si vas en capítulo bajo, o quizás nunca lo hagas si no te gusta, pero si lees esto te digo que espero de todo corazón que disfrutes el contenido… y decirte que no lo dejare.

 _ **Como siempre comenten, imaginen y disfruten 3**_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **Viaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Tú siempre me haces regalos, esta vez me toca a mí hacerte un presente._

 _-Mi vida, usted sabe que yo no doy regalos con la intención de que me den algo a cambio._

 _-¡Ah!, ¿entonces no lo quieres? –sonrió._

 _-No he dicho eso, primor. –El azabache, estiró la mano._

 _-Ten. –La castaña, le entregó una pequeña libreta._

 _El vampiro, curioso revisó el objeto que su novia le había entregado. Entre sus manos tenía un pequeño talonario de veinte hojas, en cada hoja había una afirmación que él debía despegar para intercambiarla como si de un ticket se tratara._

 _-Mmm, que interesante… -murmuró, el pelinegro, a quien se le había formado una sonrisa ladina al ver las afirmaciones escritas por la faelienne._

 _-Te gusto? –preguntó, la chica._

 _-¡Me encantó! –siguió sonriendo. –Es lo mejor que me han dado… -comenzó a leer en voz alta. –"Valido por un abrazo", son ocho tickets. –la miró y luego siguió leyendo. –"Valido por un beso", son tres tickets. "Valido por un masaje", son 5 ticket… "valido por un baile", son dos tickets…. Mmm, ojalá ese baile sea sensual. –la miró con una sonrisa traviesa. –Y por último "valido por una ducha en pareja" … ¡¿Por qué solo dos tickets en esta?! –la miró indignado._

 _-Porque hay más abrazos…_

 _-Pero, mi amor, son ocho abrazos comunes y solo dos baños juntos… es muy injusto eso._

 _-Si no quieres mi regalo, me lo devuelves. –Ella estiró la mano._

 _-¡Olvídalo!, pienso divertirme con esto. –sacó una hojita y el resto del talonario se lo puso en el bolsillo del pantalón. –por ahora voy a canjear esto por un abrazo._

 _Ella tomó el papel y abrazó al vampiro con dulzura._

 _-Te amo. -susurró, la faérica._

 _-Te amo también._

Él rio silenciosamente al fuego mientras observaba los tickets que le había dado, Erika, la noche antes de salir de viaje. Sonrió al recordar cómo después del abrazo recibido por su pareja, este tomó un lápiz y en donde decía: "válido por un abrazo", tachó la palabra "abrazo" y lo cambió por "noche de pasión". Al hacerlo, ella se indignó, sin embargo, ante la osadía de su novio, sonrió para finalmente ceder al cambio.

 _-Te aclaro que solo aceptaré ese cambio, los demás boletos debes respetarlos._

 _-Lo haré, primor. –la besó en la frente._

Perdido en sus pensamientos escuchó a Leiftan hablarle a Erika, esta última venía recién llegando de un estanque natural en donde se había bañado en compañía de Eweleïn.

-Erika, ¿me acompañas a buscar más leña? –preguntó, el rubio.

-Ya hay suficiente, –el vampiro, se guardó la libreta de tickets y se giró. – hace poco yo mismo fui a buscar.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no alcanza. –rebatió, el lorialet.

-Mira, Leiftan. –el azabache, se acercó desafiante. –A mí fue a quien dejaron como líder de la misión y por eso…

-Y por eso haremos las cosas bien e iremos a buscar madera. –lo interrumpió, Leiftan. –Por el oráculo, sé realista por una maldita vez, ¿o quieres que nos congelemos de frío?

Todos los que estaban en el campamento quedaron en silencio al escuchar la discusión, incluso Sophia y su grupo salieron de la carpa donde estaban recluidas para ver el alboroto armado por su ex jefe y el pacífico hijo de la luna.

-No quiero que nos congelemos, pero sí quiero que dejes de arrastrar a Erika en todo lo que a ti se te ocurre… -lo miró molesto. –O ¿acaso crees que yo no me doy cuenta de tus intenciones?

-¿Intenciones? –repitió, Leiftan.

-Sí, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que desde hace tiempo te quieres tirar a mi novia? –preguntó exasperado.

En el momento aquel donde, Nevra, acusó al lorialet, todos se miraron sin saber que decir, algunos como Valkyon y Eweleïn se mostraron asombrados, Ezarel, por otro lado, se tocó la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza sin poder creer la tontera que había dicho su amigo. Los interlocutores de la conversación se miraban desafiantes, y la tranquila y calmada pose del rubio, se desfiguró en cosa de segundos para contraer el brazo y para armar su puño directo a su compañero líder de guardia.

-¡Eres un bastardo...! –exclamó furioso, el lorialet.

-¡Ya basta! –gritó, Eweleïn. –¡No puedo creer que dos personas adultas se estén comportando así! –volvió a gritar. Todos quedaron en completo silencio. –Erika y yo iremos a recoger leña, ¿algún problema con eso? –preguntó enfadada.

-No. –respondieron los dos susodichos mientras se seguían mirando con provocación.

-Espero que comiencen a pedirse disculpas este par de imbéciles… -murmuró, la peli celeste. -¿Vamos Erika? –preguntó, la enfermera.

-Sí, vamos. –la castaña, miró molesta al vampiro antes de irse por el bosque.

-Yo las acompaño. –Ezarel, quien estaba sacando algunas cosas de su bolsa antes del altercado, se levantó y corrió en dirección a las dos muchachas quienes ya habían comenzado a caminar.

El campamento quedó en silencio, y tanto el rubio como el pelinegro, se sentaron a la orilla del fuego mientras que, Valkyon, se sentaba junto a ellos, incluso, cuando los chicos volvieron del bosque y se dispusieron a comer, el ambiente se sentía distinto al que se había sentido esa mañana al salir del C.G.

Entre el susurro del viento y el crepitar del fuego, todos miraban la comida preparada por Karuto y la faelienne, quien como siempre había aprovechado la oportunidad de cambiar sus horas de descanso para ayudar al cocinero.

Fue ella, la oji violeta, la única que despegaba los ojos de su comida para observar inquisitivamente a su novio, obviamente, el azabache, percibió de inmediato las intenciones que tenía Erika para con él, por lo que, apenas ella caminó en dirección a la carpa, él la siguió en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, listo para la ola de reproches que vendrían por parte de su novia.

-¡¿Qué mierda pretendes tú?!

Y obviamente, la faelienne, no dio lugar a la espera, ya que, apenas él entró a la soledad de la carpa, ella lo asaltó con una sola pregunta. Por supuesto, él ya sabía perfectamente lo que ella buscaba, sin embargo, y como siempre, el vampiro, le hizo honor a sus típicas actitudes para hacerse totalmente el desentendido.

-¿Qué? –actuó como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta, no obstante, su actuar exagerado lo condenó a la furia de la faelienne.

-¿Por qué te portaste de esa manera tan grosera?

-¿Con quién he sido grosero? –el nocturno, se cruzó de brazos haciendo como si no entendiera una palabra de lo que decía la muchacha que tenía en frente.

-¡¿Cómo que con quién?!, ¡con Leiftan, por supuesto!

-Tanto que lo defiendes… -dijo en un tono irónico, casi despectivo. –sería muy buena idea que te casaras con él ya que te gusta defenderlo tanto.

-Definitivamente no me parece tu actuar. –ignoró lo dicho por el nocturno.

-Él empezó. –se trató de defender, el pelinegro. –Además estoy en lo cierto, él siempre te ha mirado con otros ojos… hasta te besó, y te tocó… ¡te tocó el trasero! –espetó.

-Nos besamos… -lo corrigió. –En ningún momento él me compelió a besarlo, todo lo contrario… además, -intervino cuando vio que, Nevra, iba a hablar. –eso ocurrió cuando tú andabas de caliente con otra.

-¡No recuerdo que me hayas dicho que tú también lo habías besado!

-¡Si te lo conté! Y en realidad era lógico.

-¿Lógico? –esta vez era él el indignado.

-¡Sí! Tú me habías botado y él es guapo. ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿qué te hiciera un altar y te prendiera velas mientras tú te encamabas con otras?

-¡Nunca me acosté con Moyra!… o sea, no lo he hecho desde que tú llegaste a mi vida.

-Bien, ahí tienes. –Ella le dio la espalda para dar por finalizada la conversación. –Hace muy poco que yo llegué a tu vida, ¿sabes por qué? –mientras hablaba ordenaba de manera brusca la ropa de su bolso. -porque tú me escondías o me negabas ante el resto, por lo que, libremente puedo deducir que tú tenías amoríos mientras "estabas conmigo". -finalizó. Comenzó a quitarse parte de su vestimenta para acostarse en el saco de dormir, todo eso ocurría mientras, el vampiro, aún seguía dentro de la carpa sin saber que decir. -Buenas noches- la faelienne, interrumpió los pensamientos del oji gris.

-Erika… te enojaste por nada. Siempre mal interpretas todo. Te juro que no te engañé…

-No estoy molesta por eso… estoy molesta principalmente por tus celos enfermizos.

-Ya, ¿y qué quieres que haga yo? –preguntó exasperado.

-No sé, quizás deberías abrir una fábrica de suelas de zapatos. –ironizó y se cubrió completamente.

-Vamos, Erika… no te enojes…

-Es que enserio, date cuenta un poco de lo que tú mismo provocas. –se sentó encima del saco para mirarlo. –Dices que piense la idea de irme a vivir contigo, pero… enserio, Nevra… no me hagas explicártelo. –negó triste. –¿Será siempre así?, ¿será que siempre serás así con Leiftan? Creo que ya te había dicho que solo éramos amigos.

-Lo sé… -él agachó lentamente la cabeza a la vez que de fondo la escuchaba suspirar.

-¿Confías en mí, Nevra?

-¡Claro que sí! –el oji gris, la miró profundamente.

-Entonces déjame tener de amigo a Leif.

-No eres tú, es él quien no me inspira confianza. –desvió la cara. –Siempre ha sido él… mira, -volvió a mirarla para luego acariciarle la mejilla. –cuando yo era un mujeriego, él no me molestaba en lo absoluto, pero… pero tú eres diferente y sé que él… ya sabes… él quiere algo contigo.

-Nev… -ella negó. –no es así.

-Si es así, lo sabes perfectamente. -endureció la mirada.

-Solo te pido que confíes en mí y que te comportes.

-Ya te dije… en ti sí confío, en él no.

-Entonces te pido que confíes en mi juicio de juzgar a las personas. –la castaña, sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano de Nevra, la cual aún estaba en la mejilla de la chica.

-Eres muy inocente. –la besó con dulzura.

-No lo soy. –ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Si lo eres. –volvió a besarla. –Tu corazón es el de una abuela que cocina galletitas de azúcar.

-Jaja que no. –comenzó a reír.

-Que sí. –él sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿qué piensas hacer con respecto a lo que hablamos?

-Con el dolor de mi alma dejaré que tú misma evalúes a Leiftan… sin embargo, si veo insinuaciones raras por parte de él, creo que me veré en la obligación de darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Aja… entiendo… ¿y si me insinúa que lo acompañe a buscar leña?

-Me limitaré a morderme la lengua.

-¿Puedes?

-Me costará, pero trataré… no es que yo sea posesivo, si fuera así no podrías juntarte con nadie por culpa de mis celos, amor, solo quiero que sepas que es él quien no me inspira confianza. Sabes que no me molesta en absoluto que te juntes con Andwin, con Mathyz, Buckie, Ezarel, Valkyon o quien sea… es él, Erika.

-Creo que tendré que darte un pedacito de mi corazón de abuela. –entrecerró los ojos mientras reía.

-No… si fuera así, no podría ser líder Sombra. –la molestó. –Además…

Con dulzura apoyó su frente contra la frente de la joven, ambos se miraron hasta que cayeron encima del saco de dormir. Despacio y en silencio, comenzaron a abrazarse y a besarse mientras la oscuridad de la tienda en la que se encontraban los ocultaba de la vista de los demás participantes de la misión.

-Además… -él se detuvo mientras perfilaba su típica sonrisa picarona. –lo mejor de una discusión es la reconciliación…

-Ejem… no, aquí no hacemos eso. –interrumpió, Eweleïn, quien había levantado la cortina de la tienda de dormir, a su lado estaba Ezarel, quien no podía ocultar una sonrisa socarrona, aquella sonrisa que no anunciaba nada bueno.

-Ey ey, tortolines, esta no es la carpa de la reconciliación, para eso están los matorrales del bosque.

-Cállate, elfo… -Nevra, se levantó.

-Te toca la guardia un rato. –habló, el alquimista.

-¿Solo?

-Con Shaitán.

-Ese es un flojo… -iba saliendo hasta que se detuvo. –Buenas noches, Erika. –sonrió. –Mañana nos vemos, Ewe, descansen. –dicho lo anterior se fue del lugar.

Sí, esa mañana habían salido por fin de Eel, y si bien, todos los ánimos habían estado por los cielos en un principio, todo eso decayó con el pasar de las horas y el cansancio prolongado que significaba el viaje, tanto para ellos como para los animales de montura.

Todos cabalgaban en una sola dirección, su primer gran destino era un lugar llamado "La ruta de los peregrinos", lugar en el que, según Nevra, cabalgarían para encontrarse con el Templo de los Feng Huang. Allí se quedarían una noche, y para el amanecer, Valkyon y Ezarel se quedarían en el templo mientras Huang Hua partiría con el resto de los viajeros para ir hasta el reino de Jade del Norte. Obviamente, no llegarían ese mismo día, no, al contrario, solo para llegar al templo se demorarían, según Ezarel, un mes, sin embargo, quien le había dado aquella información a la faelienne, era precisamente Ezarel, el rey de las bromas de mal gusto.

Debido a los percances al salir, con respecto a la presencia de Sophia y su grupo, todos los participantes de la misión, a excepción de las chicas anteriormente mencionadas, estaban totalmente en alerta, ninguno dejaba que aquellas chicas cruzaran palabra alguna con la faérica, por lo que, para evitar algún futuro problema, entre todos decidieron viajar en fila, donde, Valkyon y Eweleïn iban a la cabeza, luego iba Sophia, atrás Leiftan, luego iba el resto de chicas problemáticas, luego, Ezarel, y por último iban Erika y Nevra. En relación a lo anterior, además de viajar de esa manera, las exiliadas dormían en una carpa aparte y no se les permitía salir, a menos que salieran de a una sola y acompañadas.

Bajo la convicción de que viajarían por un mes, y bajo la sonrisa triunfal del elfo que iba cabalgando delante, la faelienne, por fin se atrevió a hablarle a Nevra.

-Nev… hay algo que me preocupa… -habló, la oji violeta.

-Dime. –él la miró.

-Es que, cuando estuve trabajando con Karuto, haciendo la comida, no pensamos que el viaje duraría tanto…

-Ahhh… -el vampiro, miró de reojo el rostro de su amigo. –pues… -sonrió sin que ella se diera cuenta. -esto que me estás diciendo es muy grave… -puso su rostro serio.

-Lo se… creo que vamos a tener que devolvernos. –dijo entre sollozos que apenas se lograban percibir, para luego detenerse.

-¿Para cuantos días son las raciones? –preguntó, el pelinegro.

-Para 1 semana y media.

-¿Y cuantos días dura el viaje?

-Según Ezarel, el viaje dura un mes…

Al decir lo último, el elfo, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?... acaso… ¡idiota! –la humana, comenzó a cabalgar en dirección a la fila nuevamente.

-Ey, no te molestes… -murmuró, Ezarel. –no entiendo cómo no sabías cuanto duraba el viaje.

-Por si no recuerdas, no me dejaron asistir a las reuniones.

-Bien, yo solo aproveché la instancia, no te enojes por un chiste de cariño. –habló, el oji verde.

-Claro… siempre soy yo el chiste. –bufó molesta.

-Todos tenemos un rol en la guardia… Yo soy el payaso, Nevra es el puto y tú eres el chiste. –el peli azul, le mostró la lengua, a la castaña, antes de ir más rápido.

Esa misma noche, la segunda en la que estaban fuera de la ciudad de Eel, alrededor de la fogata, todos reían al escuchar la magnífica broma que le había hecho Ezarel a Erika. Todos reían excepto la víctima de la broma y las chicas que estaban encerradas en la carpa.

-¿Quién nos haría reír si tú no estuvieras? –comentó, el elfo, mientras miraba a la faelienne. –No entiendo cómo a veces puedes ser tan crédula… -siguió hablando.

-Imbécil… -susurró, la oji violeta, mientras se refugiaba en el abrazo de su novio, de la misma manera, el azabache, la abrazó con ternura.

-¿Quién debe hacer guardia hoy? –preguntó, Valkyon.

-Tú y luego Leiftan te relevará. –habló, Nevra.

-¿A qué hora es el relevo? –el rubio, miró al líder Sombra.

-A las 3:30, igualmente puedes dormir encima de tu montura mañana si estás muy cansado. Ezarel hizo eso hoy ya que estaba muy exhausto después de que me relevara a mí anoche. –comentó, el vampiro.

-Si… iré a descansar entonces. –se levantó. –Buenas noches. Valkyon, -miró al moreno. –más tarde me despiertas.

Todos siguieron cerca del fuego por un rato, todo mientras, la peli parda, miraba con una sonrisa a su novio, el motivo era claro, y es que después de la conversación del día anterior, el cambio de actitud en el vampiro había sido evidente para con el lorialet.

Esa noche se acostaron, y para cuando la castaña se dirigía a su carpa junto a Eweleïn, alguien la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

-Lo siento, Eweleïn, pero esta señorita, -el azabache, apuntó a su novia. –se va a dormir conmigo esta noche.

-Bien. –bostezó, la enfermera.

-¿Te dejo a Shaitán para que te haga compañía?

-Como sea. -respondió, la mujer, mientras se metía a la carpa.

La pareja se metió a hurtadillas a la tienda, en donde estaba el lorialet y el elfo durmiendo, y ambos se dirigieron hasta el saco para abrazarse hasta el cansancio.

Esa mañana, escondida entre el saco y los brazos de Nevra, se despertó al sentir un olor desagradable acompañado de sonidos ajenos al mundo de la dignidad y la compostura. Era un concierto de sonidos guturales aunados a risas y a olores que le revolvían el estómago. Se removió de entre los brazos de su amado hasta cruzarse con la mirada nerviosa de este.

-Vamos Nevra… ahora te haces el remilgado. –se oyó una carcajada seguida de lo que ella reconoció muy bien, una flatulencia.

-Ahora que tiene a su noviecita en la carpa de al lado se hace el fruncido, sin embargo, cuando salimos los tres tú eras el peor.

Entre aquella sinfonía peculiar, se lograba escuchar Ezarel y Valkyon, por lo que obviamente, Leiftan estaba haciendo la guardia correspondiente.

-Nevra… tírate uno, con confianza. –se burló, el elfo.

-No. –sentenció, Nevra, quien no aguantaba la vergüenza frente a la mirada de Erika.

-Ahora te frunces… -siguieron molestándolo. –Antes de Erika, tú eras el más pedorro de los tres. –comentario que fue seguido de risas.

La cara de vergüenza del azabache no daba para más; a su vez, y a pesar de la vergüenza ajena que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, la faérica, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues jamás había considerado ni imaginado, a su galán, entrando en la dinámica que esa mañana, sus amigos, estaban mostrando.

Las risas y los pedos siguieron por la tienda, hasta que de pronto, y a modo de broma, un calcetín volador llegó a parar al saco del azabache, justo encima de la cara de la castaña.

El dúo se detuvo cuando vieron levantarse a la faelienne para irse a su propia tienda. Al salir, y mientras evitaba soltar una carcajada, escuchó a Ezarel decirle a Nevra:

-Debiste decirnos que Erika estaba durmiendo aquí. Ahora quedamos en ridículo.

-Deberías apretar el culo para la próxima… esto está fétido.

-Ahora dices eso… antes eras tú el que dejabas apestado todo.

No siguió escuchando, pues sintió que aquellas conversaciones solo debían importarles a los tres líderes de guardia. Sin embargo, eso no significó que horas después, la chica, no lanzara indirectas con respecto al tema.

Los días siguieron pasando y el viaje, que en principio había sido cansador, se volvió aún más cansador cuando pasaron cinco días entre montura y campamento. Los ánimos estaban por los suelos, solo se animaron en la noche, cuando después de tantos días, Valkyon, sacó una baraja de cartas de su pantalón.

-¿Por qué mierda no dijiste que las habías traído? –Nevra, se sentó cerca del fuego.

-Saben que no soy muy adicto al juego. –Valkyon, le tiró suavemente la caja de cartas al vampiro.

-¿Juguemos? –preguntó, Nevra, a la vez que sacaba las cartas para revolverlas con maestría.

-Vale. –se acercaron, Ezarel y Leiftan.

-Parece que has jugado antes. –comentó, la oji violeta al crepuscular.

-Claro, primor. Soy el mejor. –habló con seguridad. –Nadie me gana…

-¿Y en los pedos te ganan? –soltó, la faérica.

Ante la pregunta, todos quedaron en silencio a excepción de Eweleïn quien trataba de evitar reírse. A su vez, los tres líderes, Valkyon, Ezarel y Nevra, sentían que su cara se desfiguraba de la vergüenza.

-¿Reparto yo? –habló al fin, el líder Absenta, tratando con ello de desviar el tema de conversación.

-Si. –Nevra, le entregó el mazo de naipes a su amigo.

Olvidando la pregunta de la faelienne, los tres comenzaron a jugar. Luego de las primeras dos partidas se unió Valkyon mientras que, Eweleïn y Erika observaban desde lejos. Las tres primeras rondas de juego las ganó Nevra, como siempre, este se jactaba y celebraba sus triunfos repitiendo una y otra vez que él era el mejor.

Para molestarlo, Erika, se acercó detrás de su novio para masajearle los hombros mientras este jugaba, fue así como de vez en cuando, ella le hacía señas a Ezarel, acerca de las cartas que Nevra tenía entre la baraja. Obviamente esa trampa hizo que, Nevra, perdiera las siguientes rondas de juego.

Picado comenzó a enfadarse con los demás jugadores, era evidente que el nocturno tenía muy poca tolerancia a la frustración de perder. Más se enojó cuando se dio cuenta de que su querida Erika era quien lo había "traicionado". Molesto dejó sus cartas, y molesto se fue a acostar mientras los demás se reían ante el comportamiento del pelinegro.

Antes de que todos se fueran a dormir, la castaña, caminó hasta el saco del vampiro para hablar con él.

-Nev… no te enojes, era un juego.

-Ya. –contestó molesto.

-Nev… -se acercó para estamparle un beso en la frente. –Descansa, te amo.

-Te amo también. –se estiró para dejarse besar.

Ella se dio la vuelta para irse, hasta que el azabache la llamó.

-Erika, disculpa si no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas. Te prometo que te lo compensaré.

Ella sonrió al escucharlo.

-Espero que esa compensación sea buena. –decidió molestarlo.

-Ni te imaginas hasta qué punto mis compensaciones pueden ser buenas. –sonrió galán.

La noche antes de llegar al Templo, el grupo de viajeros recibió una carta en la cual se expresaba que Huang Hua los estaría esperando en las orillas de la Ruta de los peregrinos, de esa manera, Erika no podría conocer el lugar en donde vivían los Feng Huang.

-Anímate, te prometo que un día conocerás el templo. –Nevra se acercó para abrazarla.

-Estaba entusiasmada… -le correspondió el abrazo.

-Me lo imagino… enserio no te preocupes, ya estarán las instancias para que tú puedas conocer ese lugar. –le sonrió. –Hablando de instancias… –se acercó hasta la oreja de la faelienne. -¿te gustaría perderte conmigo por el bosque?... solo un rato. –le susurró.

-Nevra… -ella se sonrojó.

-Por culpa del viaje no hemos podido tener momentos a solas... –se quejó imitando un ronroneo de un felino.

-No creo que sea buena idea separarnos del grupo. –negó, la castaña.

-Solo será un ratito… -la besó en la sien. –vamos… no seas tímida.

-Que no… -trató de resistirse. –puede aparecer alguien como Ivoni.

-Estarás entre mis brazos, nada te pasará… -la tomó de la mano.

-No, Nevra…

-Vamos… yo sé que quieres acompañarme…

-Pero ¿y si…?

-Nada… no hay excusas, vamos. –con un poco de fuerza la tomó de la mano y la guio hasta el límite del campamento. –Ewe, -llamó a su amiga. –saldré un rato con Erika.

-No se demoren tanto…

Escucharon lo dicho por la enfermera, y ambos caminaron rumbo a la espesura del bosque. Bajo la guía del vampiro, anduvieron por entre los matorrales que adornaban el campo virgen de la naturaleza. Él la guiaba con soltura, tal como si conociera al pie de la letra aquel bosque oscuro.

-Nev… nos vamos a perder si seguimos…

-Shhh… Sé muy bien por dónde vamos.

Caminaron por diez largos minutos hasta llegar a una explanada alumbrada por la luna llena. Flores cubrían aquel campo, flores que se movían con el viento que soplaba en aquella noche por aquel bosque.

Era mágico, era un bello espectáculo, pues entre las flores rojas opacadas por la noche negra, eran iluminadas por la luna y por pequeños bichos luminiscentes que volaban entre los pétalos. Frente a aquel magnífico cuadro, ella se dejó besar por el vampiro. Solo ellos dos, solo el ruido de sus bocas al besarse, solos en medio de una explanada cubierta por un manto único y fantástico.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, sin embargo, esa sonrisa no duró mucho, no en él, quien cortó el contacto visual con su amada para sentarse frente al campo de flores rojas.

-Hay algo que debo contarte… -murmuró cansado, el nocturno.

-¿Qué cosa? –respondió temblorosa a la vez que se sentaba junto a Nevra.

La oji violeta, lo miró por unos momentos hasta percatarse en la mirada perdida del azabache, en el cabello ébano que se movía con el eco del aire, y en el parche que cubría su ojo. Tuvo miedo, en ese momento y ante el silencio de él, ella tuvo miedo de lo que él tenía para decirle.

Siguió esperando a que él hablara, no obstante, pasaron los minutos y él siguió perdido en el recóndito lugar de un pensamiento… o de un recuerdo.

Nerviosa se levantó para acercarse a las flores que adornaban el suelo. Acarició una flor con suma delicadeza, quizás pensando que el toque de sus dedos podía quemar tan bellos pétalos.

-Todos somos marginados… -comenzó, el vampiro. –en el C.G.

-¿Hum? –la oji violeta, se dio vuelta hacia él.

-Todos hemos cometido errores… en el C.G todos somos marginados.

-¿Marginados? –repitió, la chica, mientras se sentaba otra vez al lado de su novio.

-Sí… Miiko no te dejó entrar a la reunión porque… pues… -comenzó a vacilar. –Ella me pidió que te lo dijera porque yo soy más cercano a ti.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira… -comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, luego se pasó la mano por la frente ante la mirada de la faelienne. –Mira, Miiko es hija de los reyes del reino de Jade del Norte. –lo soltó.

-¡¿Qué?! –Erika, se sorprendió.

-Miiko es la princesa del reino de Jade del Norte. –explicó.

-Pe…pero entonces… ella debería estar con sus padres y… debería

-No puede. –la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó asombrada.

-Porque… ellos no se llevan muy bien, ya lo verás. Miiko me pidió que te avisara que no te sorprendieras y que te comportaras si ellos hacían mención a su nombre…

-No entendí.

-Si ellos mencionan a Miiko, no se te ocurra meterte. –la miró severo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos son reyes.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? –frunció el ceño.

-Erika, te lo digo de verdad. –respondió serio, el nocturno. –Así como me pediste a mí que me mordiera la lengua, tú también deberás hacerlo ante los reyes.

-Pero…

-Los problemas que Miiko tenga con sus padres, no son tus problemas, –puntualizó. –¿he sido claro?

-Si. –ella desvió la mirada.

-Perdonarme por esto, me gusta mucho que expreses y que seas libre de decir que lo sientes, pero en esta ocasión debes tener cuidado ¿sí?

-Si.

-Te amo… gracias por entenderlo.

Ella se percató de la sonrisa sincera de su novio, por lo que, ella a modo de reflejo también sonrió.

-Lo haré, trataré de entenderlo...

-Sabía que podía confiar en ti, preciosa. –la abrazó con ternura.

-Oye…

-Dime.

-Emmm… dijiste que todos habían cometido errores antes de llegar al C.G

-Pues… todos los que vivimos en el C.G, cometimos errores antes de llegar a ese lugar.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Jaja… muchos fueron ladrones, mercenarios, saqueadores… asesinos…

-Y tú, ¿qué fuiste? –ella lo miró atenta.

-Creo que una vez te dije algo… -él susurró.

Ella negó sin entender lo que Nevra trataba de decirle.

-Una vez me preguntaste si yo había torturado a alguien…

Ante lo dicho por el vampiro, ambos quedaron en silencio en medio de aquel brillante lugar. Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras que, por otro lado, el nocturno agachaba la cabeza a la vez que sus pensamientos se dejaban llevar por oscuros recuerdos.

-También fui un asesino… -susurró.

Ella no emitió ningún sonido, estaba estupefacta frente a la confesión que le había hecho Nevra, sentía no conocerlo, sentía miedo y tristeza. A decir verdad, no comprendía lo dicho por el vampiro, su mente no era capaz de descifrar el enigma en las palabras del azabache, no entendía y no quería entender, no le importaba, para ella Nevra siempre sería Nevra. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo a la vez que él desviaba la mirada de ella.

-No me importa… -murmuró, la faérica. –No me importa tu pasado, tú eres el presente, eso es lo que me importa. –le estiró la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. –Te amo y nada de lo que hayas hecho cambiará la percepción que tengo de ti…

-¿Cuál es la percepción que tienes de mí? –sonrió y le tomó la mano para levantarse.

-Eres amable, caballero, romántico, alegre, amoroso… tengo confianza en ti, sé que jamás me harías algo malo, a pesar de las muchas cagadas que has hecho.

Él sonrió al escucharla, fue así como, la pareja, se encaminó hacia el campamento vigilado por Ezarel a quien le tocaba el turno de noche.

Al siguiente día de viaje, todos se juntaron con Huang Hua y sus acompañantes a la orilla del camino. Al ver a la faelienne, la morena, corrió para caer en los brazos de su amiga.

-¡Ahhhh, Erika! –la apretó contra ella en un abrazo amistoso. –¡Te extrañaba mucho!

Las dos amigas sonrieron bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Feng Zifu, quien miraba con desdén las muestras de poca compostura que demostraba Huang Hua para con la humana. Otros, por otro lado, sonreían al ver a las dos chicas hablar animadamente. De pronto, la Fenghuang, se detuvo para mirar detenidamente a la faelienne, luego miró al vampiro, luego volvió la vista a los ojos violeta de Erika.

-¡Erika, yo había visto que él brillaba mucho cuando te veía! –sonrió, la morena. –¡Estoy muy feliz por ti y por él!

-¿Que? –la faérica, se sorprendió.

-Nevra y tú… -chilló.

-Gracias, Huang Hua jeje, pero –se sonrojó, la oji violeta. -¿cómo sabes que él y yo estamos…?

-A ambos se les nota mucho. Ya era hora de que Nevra sentara cabeza y dejara de ser un mujeriego. Me alegro mucho mucho por ti. Bueno, no te voy a mentir, a los dos se les ve ese brillo, no solo a él. –comentó alegre.

-Gracias… -la humana volvió a sonrojarse, de pronto sintió una mano recorrer su mano. Sin darse cuenta, el vampiro, le había tomado la mano de manera cariñosa frente a Huang Hua, reafirmando de esa manera, la relación que ambos tenían.

La caravana se separó hasta que solo quedaron Huang Hua, Nevra, Eweleïn, Leiftan, Erika, y Sophia junto a sus amigas. En el viaje, a Erika se le explicó que Eweleïn iba en compañía oficial de Nevra, por lo que, la faelienne iría en compañía oficial de Huang Hua, la razón era simple, Erika era mestiza entre faery y humano, entonces aún no se sabía cuál sería la reacción que tendrían los padres de Miiko al verla, por lo que, la compañía influyente de Huang Hua sería de exclusiva protección hacia la curiosa chica.

-Pero… ¿y Leiftan?, pensé que yo sería su compañera. –comentó, Erika.

-Yo solo iré a dejar a las chicas, mientras ustedes estarán con los reyes yo tendré otras responsabilidades… -explicó el rubio. -aunque si quieres ayudarme, sabes que puedes.

Al oírlo, Nevra, apretó la mandíbula, sin embargo, mantuvo la promesa de no ser hostil con el Lorialet.

Cuando llegaron al reino, Leiftan y el grupo de Sophia, se separaron, mientras que el resto entraba al palacio en donde vivían los reyes de Jade del Norte. De pronto, al final del pasillo apareció una muchacha, quien al ver a Nevra, comenzó a correr hacia él.

-¡Nev! –gritó la mujer que se acercó rápidamente al vampiro. Sin importar quien estaba a su alrededor, la chica se abalanzó en brazos del pelinegro, para luego estamparle un beso en los labios. -¡Te extrañé tanto!

Todo ante la mirada rendida de la faelienne…

-Otra vez lo mismo… -susurró de manera casi imperceptible, la castaña. A su vez, los oídos finos de él captaron las palabras y la mirada triste y cansada de la chica.

 **Elijan para el próximo capítulo:**

 **A) Erika agarra a putazos a Nevra cuando ambos estén solos en la pieza.**

 **B) Erika le da una putiza a la chica nueva cuando esta esté cerca de Nevra.**

 **C) Erika c va con Leiftan :v (consigues salseo, ok no, con todas consigues salseo).**

 **VOTACIÓN FINALIZADA!**


	54. Pasado

Es corto, pero es navideño. Aprovecho de dejar en claro que lo que leerán a continuación es algo tipo spin off, puesto que ni yo sé el final de la historia. Considérenlo un punto paralelo, algo que no sabemos si ocurrirá, **un quizás**.

 _¡Disfrútenlo y feliz navidad!_

.

.

 **Nievedad**

La vida no es un juego, sin embargo, quizás, si se toman las decisiones correctas, en algunos años o en un plano diferente a la realidad que he contado, una pareja esté frente a la chimenea en un día de nieve, una pareja sentada en un sillón hablando de cosas triviales como la vez en la que ella se tiró en trineo junto a Jamón, así como la vez en la que él le regaló una bufanda por la primera nievedad.

-Es Navidad. –sonrió ella, mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-Mentira, es nievedad, no intentes cambiar las cosas, Erika. –sonrió galán.

Al ver la insistencia del vampiro, ella negó mientras sonreía, porque a pesar de todos los años, él seguía siendo la misma persona que hacía de todo para hacerla reír, y además, porque el término "nievedad" le parecía mucho más tierno.

-Entonces, ¿mañana a quién invitaremos? –preguntó, el azabache.

-Karenn, Moyra, Katriel, Andwin, Mathyz, Ezarel, Eweleïn, Valkyon… -ella comenzó a enumerar.

-¿No crees que son muchos? –Nevra levantó una ceja.

-No, son nuestra familia después de todo. –contestó feliz.

-Mmm… -murmuró, el pelinegro, mientras agachaba la cabeza para mirar de frente la panza de Erika. –Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy. –besó tiernamente el vientre de su esposa. –Te ha crecido mucho… -balbuceó para al fin levantarse del sillón.

-Sí, supongo…

-¿Sabes qué? –ella lo miró con atención. –te haré una confesión. –sonrió, el vampiro.

-Soy toda oídos. –ella levantó una ceja, las confesiones de Nevra siempre significaban dos cosas, o un zapatazo por la cabeza del infantil vampiro, o las lágrimas producto de una emoción.

-Tú no me gustaste cuando te vi por primera vez… no me gustaste realmente cuando me empujaste o cuando me tratabas de caliente…

-¿A no?

-No…

-¿Cuándo comencé a gustarte entonces? –indagó, la castaña.

-Lo hice cuando supiste que eras faelienne y te encerraste en tu habitación, una vez que te llevé tu comida porque tu no querías comer… ese día te hablé de la familia porque vi tu dolor, el mismo que una vez sentí yo… empaticé y te vi como una igual. –confesó.

Ella terminó por sonreír mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Te amo… los amo. –se acercó a la castaña para dejarle un beso en los labios para al fin ubicarse fijamente frente al vientre de su amada… -feliz nievedad Caleb… pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos junto a ti. –apegó su oreja a la distancia de su futuro hijo.

-No es Caleb… es una niña. –la faérica, lo corrigió.

-Es un niño. Perdónala Caleb… -comenzó a jugar mientras ella rodaba los ojos. –de vez en cuando, tu mamá no sabe lo que dice.

 **Solo ocurrirá, si se toman las decisiones correctas…**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno, ya basta de cursilerías, este era el verdadero especial navideño, lo que escribí arriba solo era porque lo que leerán a continuación no tiene nada que ver con la Navidad :v

 **Verdadero especial navideño, lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida, lo mejor de lo mejorsh :V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pasado**

El pasado es el reflejo de nuestro presente, ¿lo sabías?

Somos seres biopsicosociales, biológicos enmarcados bajo la salud y la enfermedad, psicológicos lleno de emociones y pensamientos, y por último, sociales.

Nuestros ojos son la ventana a nuestro propio universo, un mundo que muchas veces está tan arraigado a nuestra vida, que no queremos compartir, es nuestro, solo nuestro.

Los recuerdos aparecen y los miedos afloran, actuamos como creemos que es mejor actuar, nos equivocamos y seguimos con el mismo ciclo.

Somos seres de calibre, infinitos y distintos, cada quien vive su propio cielo, o su propio infierno. No somos jueces, no podemos valorar al alma de los demás.

Solo debemos conducirnos bajo nuestras creencias, bajo nuestros propios principios, quizás, todo pasa por algo, quizás, éramos dos estrellas que no estaban destinadas a transitar dentro de una misma orbita.

Podemos mirar por el camino que hemos recorrido y que vamos a seguir recorriendo, ¿recuerdas que juntos caminamos hacia el reino de Jade?, ¿recuerdas que tú me leíste y yo te conté mi viaje junto a Erika al Reino de Jade?, bueno, esta historia está situada días después de la llegada de ese mismo viaje a Eel… días antes, de que todo se acabara…

.

.

 _-¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que juraste el día en el que te convertiste en líder Sombra?_

 _-Sí…_

 _-¡Entonces mantén esa promesa y cumple con tu deber!_

 _-Pero…_

 _-¿O es que acaso has olvidado tu deber? –insistió, mi jefa._

 _-Jamás lo olvidaría… jamás olvidaría proteger a los refugiados. –la miré duramente, sí, con sus palabras, Miiko, había logrado tocar la fibra de mi paciencia. –Para eso he trabajado, para eso me he quedado aquí, sin embargo, esto que me estás pidiendo va más allá de lo que yo deseo. Yo no deseo hacer esto. –miré a los demás que estaban en la sala esperando a que alguien me apoyara, no obstante, todos estaban en silencio._

En aquellos momentos podía sentirme molesto… en aquellos momentos me sentía indignado. No era propio que los demás cuestionaran mi actuar como líder de guardia, tampoco era propio de mí, el hecho de sentirme tan frustrado al momento de tomar una decisión.

-¿Mi amor, ocurre algo? –sus manos suaves recorrieron mi rostro tenso.

-Problemas en la guardia. –respondí a la vez que botaba una bocanada de aire que estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones debido al enojo de mi propia incompetencia.

-No te dejes abatir… –ella me respondió. –Todo estará bien. –se acercó para besarme la mejilla.

No, todo no estaría bien, yo debía hacer una elección dolorosa… estaba entre dos parámetros, dos probabilidades que darían paso hacia el futuro, un futuro difícil de medir. Mi yo estaba en un puente colgante, mi yo debía caminar hacia un solo lado, el de la mentira, o el de la destrucción.

Todo acto tenía una consecuencia, y esa consecuencia debía ser la menos devastadora posible, al menos ese era mi escudo, mi excusa.

Me senté en la cama mientras apoyaba mi cabeza entre mis manos, obviamente ella se acercó a mí para abrazarme como si yo, en aquellos momentos, fuera un niño pequeño. Acepté su abrazo aun teniendo mis manos en mi cabeza, y me dejé llevar por el perfume de su piel y por sus manos bailables que acariciaban el contorno de mi espalda.

-Debo tomar una decisión… -comenté. –una dura decisión.

La escuché sonreír.

-Nev… elige lo que tu sientas que es correcto. Yo siempre te apoyaré. –quitó mis manos de mi cara hasta que al fin nos miramos.

-¿Me amas? –le pregunté.

-Mucho…

-¿Estarás para siempre conmigo? –sabía que su respuesta sería una mentira… yo lo preveía.

-Lo prometo, por el nombre que me dieron mis padres. –levantó una mano a la vez que reía con gracia.

-No te merezco… -me entristecí. Al verme, ella se sorprendió.

-No digas eso… te amo y nada cambiará ese hecho…

En mi mente solo había dos posibilidades, la primera, y aquella por la que yo me debatía, era la que más me preocupaba. Esa significaba mentirle…

Mentirle a esos dos ojos violeta que me descifraban, esconderle la verdadera verdad, todo al punto de engañarla. Engañaría su confianza depositada en mí, engañaría todo lo que construimos, la engañaría con mi mirada, la engañaría con mis palabras, todo, absolutamente todo sería un engaño.

No, ella no merecía eso. Ella merecía la felicidad, yo mismo lo había deseado cuando aventé por el mar aquella botella de los deseos el día en el que tuvimos nuestra cita. Ella no merecía lágrimas de tristeza, ella no merecía al hombre que frente a ella se debatía la posibilidad de mentirle.

El otro camino era no engañarla, no mentirle, seguir con lo que yo tenía planeado para nuestra vida… sin embargo, ese lado del puente significaba posibles muertes… una masacre… una guerra.

Quizás, engañarla no era lo más apropiado, pero… pero vivir una guerra de nuevo siempre significaba perder.

Una "guerra"… me repetí esa palabra hasta el cansancio y en la soledad incluso, pronuncié cada fonema que componía dicha palabra, como si con esto entendiera completamente el significado de tan devastador acto.

Independientemente de mis muy malas decisiones personales, soy líder de guardia debido a mi competencia en ello, nadie era más hábil que yo para liderar la guardia que me entregó la ex jefa Sombra, no, al contrario… era yo quien podía tomar el mando, era yo quien era capaz de visualizar las posibles estrategias, era yo quien había ganado la confianza… no obstante… ¿estaba realmente preparado para una guerra?

La vi acostada a mi lado mientras me sonreía tranquila, y por un efímero momento me llegó un recuerdo… un recuerdo de mi infancia…

En ese momento de mi niñez, aún no se sentía el pesado olor a sangre en el aire, sangre en exceso que me causaba repulsión al respirarla… en ese momento aún no se escuchaban los gritos de horror y el sonido de las armas cuando atravesaban la piel de un inocente. En ese tiempo, mi familia y yo éramos libres del calvario que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados.

 _._

 _ **Hace frío,**_

 _ **Mantén la calma, no digas una sola palabra,**_

 _En las tierras vírgenes nevadas del oriente, los habitantes batallaban con el crudo invierno que caía en el suelo como una sábana de blanco impoluto. Los lagos cercanos se congelaban con violencia mientras que, los familiares de ese mundo, cambiaban sus pelajes para mimetizarse en el ambiente claro, a la vez que remodelaban sus madrigueras para vivir._

 _El eco del viento se hacía escuchar por todas partes, incluso dentro de una fría casa en medio de un campo que una vez había sido verde y lleno de vida._

 _ **Escuché y tuve miedo,**_

 _ **En un mundo lejano,**_

 _Dentro de aquella casa perdido en el desierto boreal, se encontraba un niño sentado encima de un cajón mientras miraba y contaba con total atención, los carámbanos formados bajo el marco de la ventana. Sus dedos apuntaban cada carámbano mientras atribuía con este, el nombre y la cantidad numérica correspondiente._

 _Aquel niño no era un ilustrado, al contrario, a penas a sus 13 años había aprendido recién a leer, por lo que, para no perder la costumbre, a veces tomaba un libro de la escuela en donde él había asistido y se lo llevaba a la casa para leérselo a su pequeña hermana. Silabeaba mucho, y poco entendía de lo que leía, quizás era por ese motivo, la vergüenza que él sentía al leer en la adultez, sin embargo, al menos trataba de practicar su lectura. A los 8 años había asistido a clases de lectoescritura, no obstante, decidió dejar ese rubro para comenzar con algunos trabajos pagados con el fin de ayudar a sus padres. Era un niño con una capacidad inmensa de observar y analizar algunas situaciones difíciles._

 _Más que los ámbitos formales de su escuela, como aprender a leer, escribir o realizar operaciones básicas matemáticas, se interesaba en jugar y explorar, era por ese motivo que, su desarrollo psicomotor era elevado, era ágil y fuerte, aunado a su capacidad de comunicarse y sentirse perteneciente en su totalidad a ese cuerpo que era suyo para amarlo y respetarlo. Y aunque su motricidad fina era excelente, aun así, el joven aun no era capaz de escribir correctamente. Era por eso que, en invierno, aparte de contar los carámbanos que se formaban por las afueras de la casa, aprovechaba el tiempo para escribir en la ventana, utilizando a su favor, el frío, el aliento y un dedo._

 _-¿Mamá?_

 _-Dime hija…_

 _-¿Qué está haciendo mi hermano? –habló una voz fina._

 _-Ve y pregúntaselo tu misma, amor. –contestó la mujer._

 _La pequeña niña peli bicolor, caminó hasta el joven vampiro para seguir mirándolo detenidamente, observó con atención el dedo de su hermano que se arrastraba por encima del cristal, formando con ello, una palabra._

 _-¿Qué estás escribiendo? –preguntó, la niña._

 _-Nada que a ti te importe. –respondió molesto, el pre adolecente._

 _-¿Estás escribiendo? –insistió._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Qué dice? –la chica se acercó más a él._

 _-Pues dice… -inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, como si con esto, él pudiera descifrar de mejor manera lo que él mismo había escrito. –dice… -vaciló. –dice "rosado"._

 _-¿Rosado?_

 _-Sí, mira… ro-sa-d-e-o, ¿rosadeo?, espera, me equivoqué. –borró con la mano y escribió nuevamente en el lado de abajo. –ro-sa-do. –habló de forma pausada._

 _-¿Puedo hacer lo mismo que tú? –preguntó curiosa y entusiasmada._

 _-¡No!_

 _-Lo haré igual. –la niña se acercó hasta la misma ventana en la que estaba su hermano y comenzó a tirar aliento para dibujar. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo a su hermano mayor. –Escribes lindo, Nev. –sonrió._

 _-Tú dibujas feo. –sentenció enojado._

 _-¡Mentira!_

 _-¡Verdad!_

 _-¡Mamá! –gritó la pequeña. –¡Nev me está molestando!_

 _-¡Nevra, no molestes a tu hermana! –habló la mujer que estaba escondida en la cocina._

 _-¡Karenn empezó!_

 _-¡Karenn, no te aproveches! –volvió a gritar la mujer._

 _Ambos hermanos comenzaron a mostrarse la lengua hasta que finalmente, por esas típicas e infinitas peleas con un hermano, los dos terminaron reconciliándose para compartir el mismo vidrio y llevar a cabo los dibujos que se resguardaban en la imaginación._

 _De pronto, por fuera de la ventana apareció un hombre de cabello negro, mismo hombre que se acercó a la casa para tomar el hacha y comenzar a cortar leña._

 _-Mamá, ¿puedo ir a ayudar a papá?_

 _-Claro que sí, Nev. Abrígate bien al salir._

 _-Sí mamá. –respondió, el azabache._

 _-¿¡Puedo ir yo también!? –preguntó entusiasmada, la niña._

 _-Claro que sí, mi amor._

 _Ambos hermanos salieron corriendo hacia el campo blanco que rodeaba la casa para poder acercarse a su padre quien ya estaba cargando un poco de madera para la chimenea. Al ver a sus dos hijos, el hombre dejó los leños en el suelo para abrazar con fuerza a Nevra y Karenn, era un abrazo distinto a los de siempre, era como una triste despedida. Luego de eso, la niña tomó un palo y corrió al refugio de su hogar, mientras que los dos hombres cargaron el resto de madera que quedaba._

 _-Me gustaría que te acordaras,_

 _De los días felices en los que éramos amigos,_

 _Por aquel entonces la vida era bella,_

 _Y el sol, más brillante que el de hoy,_

 _Las hojas muertas se amontonan a raudales,_

 _Ves que no lo he olvidado…_

 _Las hojas muertas se amontonan a raudales,_

 _Y los recuerdos, y la añoranza también lo hacen,_

 _Y el viento del norte los lleva,_

 _A la fría noche del olvido…_

 _-¿Qué canción es esa, papá? –preguntó, el pre adolecente._

 _-Es una canción que acabo de recordar. –La mirada del hombre mayor reflejaba tristeza y preocupación, algo muy distante a las sonrisas constantes que le dedicaba a su familia._

 _-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó indeciso, el menor._

 _-No, hijo. –sonrió. –Nada pasará, te lo prometo._

 _Padre e hijo entraron al hogar, y entre los dos ordenaron la chimenea mientras las dos mujeres ordenaban la mesa._

 _-La comida está servida. –habló la mayor, no pasó mucho para que su mirada se tornara triste al igual que la mirada del hombre._

 _Encima de la mesa de madera vieja, había dos hogazas de pan y dos tazas con una bombilla cada una. Al verlas, Karenn tomó una de las tazas y comenzó a succionar su contenido rojo de manera inmediata, todo esto, ante la mirada del joven pelinegro quien dividía su mirada entre la poca comida y el rostro de sus padres._

 _ **Seguimos adelante todos los días, estamos vivos y estamos bien,**_

 _-¿Qué van a comer ustedes? –preguntó al fin._

 _Ambos adultos se miraron, cómplices._

 _-Nada, amor. –contestó con cariño, la mujer. –Después comeremos nosotros._

 _-Quizás deberíamos compartir mi pan. –sugirió, al ver que su hermana menor devoraba su alimento._

 _-No, hijo. Mañana iré al pueblo a buscar comida… -contestó, el hombre. –No te preocupes por nosotros._

 _Fue esa misma noche en la que el pequeño joven futuro líder de la guardia Sombra, entendió la razón por la cual sus padres se miraban de manera extraña, incluso años después entendió el verdadero contenido de la canción cantada por su querido padre._

 _Esa noche bajo el tiempo congelado por recuerdos que herían los bordes de un recuerdo, el joven de cabello negro se levantó de su cama para escuchar con más claridad un silencioso murmullo que salía desde la habitación de sus padres. Con total sigilo y alumbrado por la bella luna creciente, se adentró más a la oscuridad hasta dar con dos voces que él era capaz de reconocer de inmediato._

 _-¿Qué pasa?, Alan, sé que ocultas algo. –se escuchó una voz aguda._

 _El niño miró por la cerradura para observar a sus dos progenitores discutir._

 _-Sabes que hay cosas que debo ocultarte por el bien de ti y de nuestros hijos._

 _-No me vengas con eso ahora… dime de inmediato que ocurre… te conozco y sé que hay algo que te tiene preocupado…_

 _-La guerra estalló. –espetó con dureza, el pelinegro._

 _-¿Qué? –la cara de la mujer se desfiguró por completo. –no… no puede… -balbuceo, la vampira._

 _-Ya no podemos seguir yendo al pueblo, nos pueden asesinar._

 _-¿De qué viviremos entonces? –susurró la mujer a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama mientras trataba de digerir aquella información, en su voz se oía la desesperación que causaba el miedo._

 _-Esperemos a que las cosas se calmen, si las cosas están peor, debemos emigrar de aquí._

 _-¿Para dónde? –la mujer comenzó a llorar. –Nuestras cosas, nuestra vida, todo se perderá en este lugar._

 _-Nuestra vida no se perderá. –El hombre se acercó a los hombros de su mujer para abrazarla. –Nuestra vida la construiremos en otro lugar. Nevra… ¿sabías que es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones de los demás? –preguntó mientras miraba hacia la puerta en dirección a su hijo._

 _-Papá… -el joven se atrevió a entrar. –¿qué es una guerra? –preguntó curioso._

 _-Es algo que tú nunca debes repetir…_

 _._

Al salir del trance volví a enfocar mi vista en los ojos de mi amada… Le toqué la mejilla y la besé en los labios, traté de calmarla tanto a ella como a mí.

 _ **Una noción, un sentimiento,**_

-Erika, ¿estarás por siempre junto a mí? –volví a preguntar, a pesar de que sabía que en un punto su respuesta no tendría validez.

-Por siempre junto a ti… -murmuró.

-Te amo Erika Novacheck.

 _ **Recordaré esto,**_

 _ **Y cuando termine, comenzaré de nuevo.**_

Porque todo lo que sube, alguna vez debe bajar…

.

.

.

Lo sé, este es el peor escrito de mi vida y no tiene mucho que ver con navidad… solo nieve xD (y pensar que aquí en Chile estamos asándonos de calor, excepto en mi ciudad costera, nubes y frío por las mañanas… ahhh el olor a playa mezclado con el dulce y asesino toque de la planta de celulosa Arauco… ahhh –suspira), sin embargo, el no tenerles esto me tenía un tanto preocupada, ocurre que puedo ser muy comprometida cuando me propongo hacer algo. Por mi parte sigo enferma por lo que no sé cuándo volverá a haber nuevo capítulo. Solo tengan en cuenta de que ganaron las alternativas B y C, ¿por qué dos alternativas? Porque me apetece, porque quiero y porque puedo… ok no, porque escribo en tres plataformas distintas y en esas tres, o ganó la B o ganó la C.

Como dije, esperaré para recuperarme bien, ya me llegaron mis lentes, sin embargo, tienen mucho aumento y me ha costado acostumbrarme a ellos, ya llevo cinco días con un dolor inaguantable de cabeza y mareos y dolores de ojos (la dipirona y el parecetamol pasan mucho miedo en mi casa), pero como dije, compromisos personales son compromisos personales, no quedaré ciega, es cosa de "aclimatación".

Terminé mi carrera profesional, ahora debo hacer mi práctica profesional, lo sé, puede que a nadie le importe, pero lo cuento porque para mi familia parece que es normal que todos los días alguien termine una carrera, defienda con excelente nota la tesis y bla bla -que te sirva de ejemplo, Sucrette, si yo pude hacer mi tesis, tú puedes hacer tu tesina- sí, comencé a sentir un poco de amor por CDMU, un poco de mucho amor por el Brayaniel mejor dicho.

Por último, gracias por esperar a las que han esperado y gracias a las que le dan me gusta y comentan, enserio me hace muy feliz eso.

 **Lucy.H2:** No sé si al final llegaste aquí jaja no lo creo, sin embargo, si alguna vez lees esto, pues ese era uno de los defectos de ella, según yo es porque estaba sola en ese mundo por lo que se aferraba a alguien quien decía estar siempre con ella, mientras que por otro lado estaba Nevra, un bruto que nunca había tenido una relación antes… esa es, al menos mi interpretación de las cosas, debe ser porque sé que es lo que va a pasar en el futuro de los acontecimientos.

 **Love you:** Bueno, la verdad es que ganó la C por lo que sí habrá celos… como adelanto, creo que Nevra va a pillar a Erika y a Leiftan, sentados en una banca tomando helado jaja

 **Claire:** Bueno, la verdad es que estuve haciendo mis típicas investigaciones de curiosidad mías jaja y llegué a la conclusión de que mi problema de vista no es por culpa de las cosas tecnológicas, es genético… bueno, yo no llegué a esa conclusión, me lo dijo la doctora xD, ¡Gracias querida familia! Les agradezco esta herencia, el astigmatismo es lo mejor! :V

Espero que hayas quedado feliz con el principio del capítulo jaja lo de Caleb o Caleba XD

La verdad es que volví a descargar mystic mesenger, pero no lo he jugado jaja he dormido un poco mal últimamente, y sé de antemano que ese juego es un roba sueño de primera. Y sí, es mucho narcisismo para mí, aparte no sé, creo que me tiro por la gente que tiene más gracia ajaj, él hablaba todo el rato de sí mismo jaja no sé, me hubiese gustado jugar desde un principio la ruta de Seven xD además es cuatro ojos :V como yo! –grito de perra loca. –ok no, no les digan cuatro ojos a las personas que usan lentes.

Creo que con lo de Leiftan, Erika sabe que él siente cosas por ella, sería muy tonta de que pensara lo contrario si hasta se besaron, sin embargo, siento que quiere hacer la vista gorda de lo que ocurrió pues no quiere hacerle daño a su amigo.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, Nevra siempre quedará como el pvto, su pasado lo condena, sorry Nevra, pero te lo mereces…

Con respecto a la encuesta, fue algo en marcha blanca, para ver más o menos como se hace, me di cuenta de que mis opciones eran demasiado amplias jaja igualmente verás dos alternativas en el próximo capítulo, sí, se viene fuerte la cosa, habrán celos, enojos, zapatazos, pvtazos, chanclazos, hasta setazos :v

No entendí lo de las variaciones de la historia original… lo sé soy lerda.

En fin, me voy, que te vaya muy bien :3


	55. Estamento

**Hola hola, he vuelto al juego así que por aquí andaré entre las sombras nuevamente. Feliz año nuevo, espero que tengan éxito en todo y recuerden que solo ustedes pueden cambiar el curso de su propia historia.**

 **Este capítulo fue largo, hubo sangre sudor y lágrimas, así que comenten.**

 **KatMay:**

Aquí está el capítulo 53 jaja espero que lo disfrutes. Bueno, si quieres compartir tu teoría, adelante jaja, pero yo te sugiero que lo hagas al final de la temporada, por si le achuntas jaja además quedan como 3 capítulos para finalizar, incluso puede que hasta solo dos capítulos, o si quieres me lo dices jaja no hay problema con eso xD

Sí, toqué un tema delicado y en este cap igual lo hice, son temas duros, sin embargo, debo hacerlo, es parte del mundo de Eldarya, al menos, eso se ha demostrado en el juego.

No te preocupes con estudiar, debes tomarte un tiempo para ti misma y decidir que es lo que quieres para ti, algo que te apasione y que te guste :3

Me asustaste con lo del cierre del fanfic, no sé, lo dudo, esa canción está traducida, la canción es francesa jaja, todas las canciones que pongo son traducidas xD

Oh y feliz cumpleaños :3 te iba a mandar un mensaje ese día, sin embargo, no podía porque no tenías cuenta jaja en fin, espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien :3

 **Bye Bye**

* * *

 **.**

 **Estamento**

 **.**

En la era de la historia humana, aún se recuerda una época previa a la revolución que marcó la mirada del mundo entero.

Hace algunos años, y en un lugar alejado de nuestra era, se vivió la injusticia de un reino dividido entre tres mundos, llamados de otro modo, tres estados o estamentos.

El primer estado estaba integrado por la religión, por aquellos hombres que dedicaban su vida a la cristiandad; el segundo estado, estaba compuesto por las casas nobles del reinado, el patrimonio biológico, cultural y político de la sangre real que corría por las venas de los que vivían bien; el tercer y último estado, era el más diverso de los tres, aquí podías encontrar desde un rico banquero, hasta un pobre campesino.

El poder absoluto de los reyes provenía del segundo estado, líder de las decisiones que tocaban al pueblo, mientras que, por otro lado, el tercer estado sucumbía ante el poder incondicional de los lineamientos superiores.

El estamento más grande, en referente a la población, era el tercer estado, este sostenía el reino en materia económica, brindándoles ganancias y protección a la minoría de la población que componían los dos primeros estados, quienes derrochaban todo el dinero para costear sus privilegios.

En otras palabras, un reino compuesto por el clero y la nobleza, que violaban, asesinaban y se aprovechaban de aquellos que no tenían voz ni voto… una sociedad que murió con la llegada de la revolución francesa.

Algo muy parecido era lo que se vivía en el Reino de Jade…

 _-¿Le explicaste? –habló, Ezarel, mientras miraba al vampiro. Todo esto, antes de que el grupo de viajeros se separaran de caminos._

 _-Claro que sí, para eso la llevé al bosque. –respondió._

 _-¿Le explicaste todo? –insistió, el elfo._

 _-No todo… no soy un noble ladrón como tú, solo soy un campesino que cayó de suerte en una sociedad como Eel. –murmuró. –En otras palabras, no sé cómo explicarle lo que tú muy bien sabes. –lo escrutó detenidamente._

 _El alquimista suspiró profundamente. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó lentamente a la mujer que le estaba dando de comer a los Shau'kobow. Volvió a suspirar hasta tomar aire y soltarlo mientras decía un nombre…_

 _-Erika, –ella se volvió hacia él. –necesito hablar contigo._

 _-¿Qué ocurre? –respondió ella._

 _-Me preguntaba si con lo curiosa que eres, ya habías investigado algo del Reino de Jade._

 _-No… al contrario. Esperaba que en la reunión me contaran algo acerca del reino, sin embargo… no… no me citaron a la reunión. –sacudió la cabeza._

 _-Pues… entonces, hay algo que debo explicarte. –volvió a suspirar. –Ven y siéntate conmigo. –le hizo señas._

 _-Ok, te escucho._

 _ **-La sociedad se divide en castas, estados o estamentos, el tercer estamento está compuesto por gente como tú.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo yo? –ella respondió.**_

 _ **-Sí, gente mestiza, gente que nació entre dos razas, faeliennes, hijos de mestizaje están ahí. Ellos son los que tienen menos derechos… y menos oportunidades.**_

Al llegar, muchas personas estaban en las calles. La senda de piedra grisácea era larga y ancha, aunado a ella habían puestos por los alrededores, en ellos se vendía una infinidad de productos, entre familiares que ella nunca había visto, hasta comida, ropa y pociones que brillaban entre el gentío que las veía.

La caravana de viajeros pasó cerca de una pileta en donde había un extraño joven sobre un podio de madera rústica, allí el chico de cabellera rubia teñida de puntas azuladas, hacía todo tipo de malabares con pequeños bastones de colores. La castaña se detuvo para mirarlo detenidamente, en él observó que, bajo la ligera capa de maquillaje negro, había un rostro demacrado y decadente. Observó que bajo sus pies había un pequeño tarro en donde se suponía que debía ir el dinero que la gente dejaba en recompensa por su acto, sin embargo…

Frente al joven, y curiosamente, solo había una mujer kitsune junto a su hijo, ambos reían y se divertían al ver al joven artista, mientras que el resto de los transeúntes pasaba de largo sin detenerse ni por un segundo. De pronto, en medio del gentío, una pequeña niña elfa se soltó de la mano de su padre.

-¡Mira, papá! –gritó entusiasmada, la pequeña, mientras apuntaba al joven artista callejero.

-¡Vámonos, hija! –su padre la tomó bruscamente. –él no vale la pena, no es como nosotros… es un mestizo. –espetó con dureza.

Al escucharlo, al joven malabarista se le cayeron los bastones al suelo de piedra, quizás, sintiéndose en ridículo ante la mofa del elfo.

Erika no pudo ante tal espectáculo, se bajó de la montura y caminó directo hasta el muchacho para ayudarlo, lamentablemente, la ayuda había sido tardía, pues el chico ya había recogido todo y se estaba preparando nuevamente para subir al podio, no obstante, se detuvo al percatarse de la presencia de la joven faelienne.

De su bolsillo sacó 50 manás y los echó al tarro casi vacío.

-Yo… -comenzó a murmurar, la faérica. –a mí sí me gustó tu arte…. –lo miró a los ojos.

El chico no respondió, es más, se subió al fin al piso, ignorando olímpicamente a la oji violeta quién aún lo observaba con atención.

 _ **-Se podría decir que el tercer estado es la escoria de la sociedad… al menos, es lo que muchas personas piensan en ese lugar y en otros reinos.**_

 _ **-Mmm… -ella quedó muda ante las palabras de Ezarel.**_

 _ **-Obviamente yo no pienso eso… tu procedencia no debería importar si hay respeto de por medio.**_

 _ **La castaña asintió ante las palabras dichas por su amigo.**_

 _ **-El segundo estamento está compuesto por las personas de "raza", elfos, vampiros, Fenghuangs, kitsunes, ninfas, hadas, sirenas, etc. Ellos son respetados… ellos tienen derecho, incluso tienen el derecho de pasar, en ciertas ocasiones, por encima de los que componen el tercer estado.**_

Se sintió un poco ridícula al ser ignorada por aquel malabarista, quien en poco tiempo había vuelto a su trabajo. Comenzó a sentirse observada, quizás, por aquellos que pasaban y la miraban con extrañeza. Sintió de pronto una mano tocar su antebrazo, era Nevra quien había llegado a su lado.

-Vamos, Eri…

-Ten cuidado, niña. –habló al fin, el joven de pelo azulado. -tanto Erika como Nevra miraron al muchacho. -Ten cuidado con el vampiro que está a la derecha… -comentó.

Fue al término de esa frase, cuando Nevra, sin afán de ser delicado, la tomó con brusquedad y la acercó a la caravana de viajeros de donde ellos se habían separado. Rápidamente, la castaña, miró en dirección a la que le había indicado el malabarista, allí parado entre la gente, se hallaba un vampiro que se relamía los labios mientras la escrutaba como un cazador. Era una mirada cargada de deseo y perversión, una mirada parecida y a la vez incomparable a las que Nevra le dirigía cuando estaban en la cama. Ni siquiera se podía comparar con la mirada de Nevra, no, al contrario, esas miradas le gustaban, la excitaban, la hacían sentir amada y deseada, sin embargo, los ojos del extraño vampiro la hacían sentir perturbada, inquieta y repulsiva.

No se dio cuenta cuando Nevra la había ayudado a subir a la montura, recién volvió en sí cuando sintió el cuerpo de crepuscular encima de la misma montura. El azabache, la había puesto entre él y las riendas que guiaban al Shau'kobow.

-¿Quién era ese hombre? –preguntó, Eweleïn, quien se había acercado a la pareja al ver la cara perturbada de Nevra.

-Un enfermo de mierda. –espetó con dureza. -Erika, -le llamó la atención a la castaña. –no lo sigas mirando, ignóralo. –la apegó más a él, tomó las riendas y avanzó junto a sus compañeros.

Siguieron recorriendo el gran camino hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo. Fue ahí en donde un grupo de sirvientes, obviamente faeliennes y mestizos, los recibieron mientras que otros tomaban las monturas de los viajeros para llevarlas a los establos. Leiftan junto a Sophia y su grupo, tomaron otro camino del resto de los integrantes del largo viaje.

 _ **-Luego está el primer estamento, conformado por los reyes y nobles del palacio. Ellos toman el destino del reino en sus manos, los puedes distinguir fácilmente por una pequeña coronilla con piedras celestes incrustadas, algo muy parecido a lo que lleva Miiko detrás de sus orejas.**_

 _ **-Entiendo… -murmuró, la oji violeta.**_

 _ **-No, no entiendes. –la miró serio. –Apenas lleves unos días en ese lugar entenderás recién lo que es vivir allí. –de pronto la miró angustioso. –Erika, mira… hay algo que debo decirte… -hizo una pausa mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, como si con este acto pudiera reordenar las palabras que no querían salir. –No se te vaya a ocurrir ponerte terca frente a ellos. –Ezarel, la miró triste. –Lamentablemente, en ese lugar, tú no eres nada…**_

Una muchacha apareció al fondo del pasillo de la entrada del palacio, a lo lejos, Erika pudo distinguir la coronilla de diamantes que llevaba la mujer en su cabeza lo que indicaba un alto estatus social. Era recatada, y su figura era fina y delicada. Su rostro lozano contrastaba con cualquier existencia de vida de aquel cabello pardo que caía ligeramente por su rostro perfecto… en síntesis… esa mujer era perfecta a los ojos de la faelienne. Al verla, la faérica sintió un grado de satisfacción y de orgullo, sonrió para sus adentros mientras se imaginaba a sí misma caminando de la manera en que lo hacía la chica y llevando las mismas ropas. Inclusive sintió un grado de admiración cuando la vio acercarse, sin embargo, esa admiración inicial se perdió cuando de pronto, la joven, dejó su andar recatado hasta cruzarse con la mirada gris del vampiro. Fue en aquel momento en el que la muchacha corrió a los brazos del nocturno para estrecharse contra él, en un abrazo… y en un beso.

-¡Nev! –exclamó eufórica. –¡Nev, te extrañé tanto! –volvió a besarlo en los labios mientras el grupo lo miraba y él a su vez, no reaccionaba.

Ante aquella escena, todos quedaron impresionados, todos a excepción de Huang Hua, quien ya conocía la historia entre esa chica y Nevra. La morena, notó como el brillo de Erika se iba apagando con el pasar de los segundos, como la mirada de esta se iba volviendo cansina, y como de sus rosados labios escapaba un pequeño murmullo.

-Ivanka… -murmuró, el azabache.

-La misma. –sonrió, la noble castaña. –me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto a venir. –lo tomó de las manos. –Hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar… como en los viejos tiempos. -Sonrió encantadora.

-Pues… -no sabía que decir, estaba embobado ante la belleza de la chica que tenía frente a él. –también me alegra estar aquí. –sacudió la cabeza. –Te presento a mis acompañantes, –habló eufórico, ella lo tomó de la mano mientras él hablaba. –la encantadora Huang Hua, candidata a fénix del pueblo Fenghuang. –apuntó a la morena.

-Un gusto verla por aquí otra vez. –la noble, hizo una ligera reverencia.

-Oh, Ivanka, no es necesario que me trates de señora. –respondió, la morocha.

-Hay que mantener las formalidades… -susurró entre risas, la mujer noble.

-Las formalidades se perdieron al momento en que le estampaste el beso a mi compañero de viaje. –sonrió, la Fenghuang.

-Lo siento por eso, es solo que me alegré mucho de la llegada de mi querido amigo, y futuro esposo. –rio. A su vez, Erika, molesta rodó los ojos.

-Ejem… -el nocturno, se aclaró la garganta. –ella es Eweleïn, miembro de la guardia Absenta, jefa de las enfermeras, candidata a la guardia Brillante, y una muy querida amiga mía. –terminó de decir, el vampiro.

-Un gusto, Eweleïn. –la cortesana, volvió a hacer una reverencia. –He escuchado mucho acerca de tus dotes medicinales, según dicen las lenguas, eres la mejor médica de la región sur… es impresionante.

-Muchas gracias. –respondió con una sonrisa brillante, la elfa.

-Ella es Erika, -Nevra se soltó de la mano de la noble. –integrante de la guardia Obsidiana, estudiante de enfermería… y mi amada novia. –la presentó mientras mostraba una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Amada novia? –repitió, Ivanka. –Pues… nunca jamás había oído hablar de ella. –la miró con una pizca de celos. -¿eres nueva en la guardia? –indagó.

-Si. –respondió, la oji violeta.

-Ahh… y… ¿de qué raza eres? –preguntó.

-Pues… soy mitad humana y mitad faery.

-¿Una mestiza? –espetó sorprendida.

En el ambiente se instauró un silencio muy pesado y difícil de romper.

-Nevra… -la noble castaña se volvió hacia el vampiro. -¿Se puede saber por qué vino ella en vez de Chrome? –preguntó con un deje de molestia y reproche.

-Supongo que no es algo que debamos contestarte a ti. –Erika, respondió con el mismo desdén utilizado por la mujer que había admirado hace tan solo unos minutos atrás.

-¡Erika! –Nevra le llamó la atención mientras que atrás, Huang Hua y Eweleïn sonreían complacidas.

-No te preocupes, Nev querido. –habló, la castaña de Jade. -Los faeliennes son así, no malgastes tu voz en ella, quizás no entienda que…

-¿Pero qué mier…?

-¡Erika, basta! –El vampiro volvió a llamarle la atención a su novia.

-Ejem… -intervino, la fénix. –Ivanka, mis compañeros y yo hemos viajado desde muy lejos… ¿podríamos conocer nuestros aposentos?... creo que todos necesitamos descansar. –preguntó para disipar un poco el ambiente estéril que se sentía en el aire.

-Claro que sí…. –sonrió, la noble. –A eso venía…

-A eso venías antes de colgarte como un orangután encima de Nevra…

-Maldita sea, Erika… basta ya. –la amonestación del vampiro llegó de manera más autoritaria y en respuesta, la faelienne se cruzó de brazos.

Todos caminaron por un largo pasillo alfombrado, mismo pasillo que los llevó primero a la habitación de Huang Hua, para luego llevarlos a la habitación de Eweleïn, hasta que finalmente, el trío de la discordia, quedó vagando por el infinito pasillo.

-Iremos a dejar primero a la faelienne. –comentó, la cortesana. –tú y yo tenemos que hablar. –miró a Nevra.

-No lo creo. –interrumpió, la oji violeta. -Nevra y yo dormiremos en la misma habitación, por lo que puedes hablar ahí con él.

-Erika… -espetó molesto, el crepuscular.

-No lo creo… -respondió, Ivanka. –Él y yo debemos tratar temas pendientes que a ti no te incumben.

-Pues te informo que sí me incumben porque yo soy su novia y no me gusta la forma en la que lo tratas.

-Erika, basta. –volvió a amonestarla, el vampiro. –Ella y yo debemos hablar cosas, quiero que me esperes en la pieza.

-Yo no quiero esperarte en la pieza…

-En estos momentos me da lo mismo lo que quieras. –espetó con dureza, el vampiro. –Me esperas en el cuarto, no es una petición, es una orden. –la mirada del azabache llegó hasta los ojos violeta de la humana.

-Nev, -interrumpió, la mujer. -quizás deberías descansar, mañana podemos hablar mejor.

-Sí, tienes razón, quizás, mañana es mejor momento para hablar. –sonrió.

-Bien, mañana nos vemos. –susurró para finalmente acercarse a él para besarle la mejilla e irse, todo ante la mirada asesina de la faelienne. Cuando la castaña de Jade se fue del lugar, el vampiro miró a su novia.

-Tú, al cuarto, ¡ahora! –exclamó, el oji gris.

Ella entró a la habitación seguida del crepuscular quien al entrar dio un gran portazo.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! –espetó furioso. –¡te pedí que guardaras tu estúpida compostura!

-Ella comenzó… -trató de defenderse, la castaña.

-¿Y por eso debías ser tan grosera? –ella desvió la mirada. -¿entiendes en qué maldita posición me dejas?, Erika, mírame cuando te hablo, te exijo que me mires a los ojos. –insistió.

-¡Solo tienes uno! –exclamó molesta.

-¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí…! –rápidamente se quitó el parche del ojo herido. –¡Ahora sí puedes mirarme a los dos ojos!

Ella no respondió.

-Mi trabajo aquí es poner mi mejor cara y tragarme el puto orgullo mientras tú lo hechas todo a perder…

-No fue para tanto… -respondió, la faérica. –Ella comenzó cuando me despreció por ser faelienne.

-Y al parecer tenía razón en lo que dijo… -ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, en ellos, el vampiro pudo vislumbrar el dolor que le habían causado otra vez sus palabras.

-Y al parecer, tú sigues siendo el mismo. –susurró. –Pensé que cambiarías.

Desviaron la mirada en puntos muertos de la habitación, el cansancio se leía en la mente de los dos.

-Erika… -suspiró profundamente mientras se refregaba el pelo. –por favor, haz que mi elección de haberte traído hasta aquí haya valido la pena.

Al fin, ambos cruzaron la mirada.

-Hazme ese favor… -se dio vuelta para salir. –Iré a hablar con Ivanka y le pediré que te disculpe…

-Nev…

-Nev, nada… -la miró. -no me hables, no respires, no discutas. –se dio media vuelta y se fue.

 **Erika**

No sabía realmente con quien estar más enojada, si conmigo misma o con la chica, lo único que sabía era que Nevra tenía razón, tenía que haberme comportado. Incluso era irónico que yo le hiciera esas escenas una vez que le pedí que él se portara bien con Leiftan; Yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, había sido grosera con la mujer del castillo.

Recordé que él me había presentado como su novia, no, no era él, era ella. Sí, la chica había comenzado cuando se mofó de mí al momento en el que supo que yo era faelienne. ¿Qué le pasaba?, de pronto recaí en las palabras de Ezarel: _"se podría decir que el tercer estado es la escoria de la sociedad"_. Entonces, para esa chica, yo no era más que escoria… sin embargo, algo me molestaba, era el hecho de que él se había ido de inmediato con aquella mujer, ¿por qué lo hacía?

Recostada en la cama mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Annie a la vez que Shaitán acurrucaba su cabeza en mi vientre, yo me sumía en mis pensamientos.

-¿Erika? –llamaron a la puerta. De inmediato y con cuidado de no lastimar a los familiares, me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla.

-¿Ocurre algo, Eweleïn? –pregunté.

-No, solo venía a ver como estabas…supuse que estarías sola… a decir verdad me crucé con Nevra y él me dijo que estabas en el cuarto. -ambas suspiramos. -Ánimo, Erika, él estaba muy entusiasmado con traerte a este lugar, hizo de todo para que tu vinieras.

-Gracias… -susurré, no sabía realmente que decir. -¿Entonces…?

-Pues…me preguntaba si querías acompañarme al banco.

-¿A esta hora? –pregunté a la vez que miraba marcada las 9 de la noche en el reloj.

-Aquí los bancos funcionan hasta tarde.

-¿Qué debes hacer? –pregunté mientras me giraba levemente para ver lo oscuro que estaba a través de la ventana.

-Debo cambiar dinero. Aquí el sistema de cambio es por monedas de oro.

-¿Monedas de oro?

-Sí, una moneda de oro equivale a 6 manás, no intentes cambiar el MO por más maná… escuché que una vez lo hicieron para Halloween y se cayó la página y a muchas les cerraron las cuentas… fue una matanza D:

-Llevaré un poco de mi dinero entonces… y tendré cuidado de no hacer transferencias dudosas, he invertido mucho para comprar ropa como para que me cierren la cuenta :V -murmuré mientras sacaba mi cartera.

-Te espero. –contestó.

Ambas salimos a buscar el edificio más grade y más iluminado, algo muy típico de los purrekos. Al pasear por las calles iluminadas por farolas de fuego celeste, muy parecidas a las llamas del bastón que utilizaba Miiko, dimos con aquella edificación. Cuando entramos vimos que todo era muy grande y lujoso, más lujoso que el banco de Eel. Tras un gran mesón se encontraban 3 gatos quienes, por su apariencia, se podía deducir que eran los purrekos dueños del banco. Luego de intercambiar nuestro dinero con el gato más serio de los tres, yo guardé 200 MO en mi bolso, mientras que Eweleïn guardaba 1.000 MO, esto último mientas me miraba y me decía lo mucho que deseaba comprar implementos de medicina que se encontraban en ese reino.

Cuando al fin nos dimos vuelta para salir del lugar, nos cruzamos de frente con el joven malabarista que habíamos visto en medio de la placilla, el mismo chico se acercó a la mesa hasta donde una gatita negra con pintas blancas, ahí dejó los 50 manas que yo le había entregado.

-Solo te alcanzan 8 monedas de oro. –habló, la purreko.

-¿Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo? –preguntó desesperado. –necesito ese dinero sino me botarán de la casa.

-Lo lamento, corazón, las reglas son las reglas. Ahora si pudieras deleitarnos con bella música podría darte los 9 MO.

-Yo… yo no traje mi violonchelo.

-Lo lamento entonces. –se disculpó con pesar, la gatita.

Al ver esa escena, mi corazón se encogió. Quizás, vi su mirada y la vinculé con la mía, quizás, yo entendía el dolor de no tener un hogar en el cual vivir, quizás, su mirada solo me transmitía tristeza y soledad. Bajo esos pensamientos me conduje hasta él, y encima de sus manos dejé los cuatro manás faltantes. Él me miró con sorpresa, y cuando vi que estaba estirando su mano para devolverme el dinero, yo me fui rápidamente hasta donde Eweleïn quien me miraba en la lejanía. Ese mismo día mientras volvía al castillo comencé a sentirme culpable, pues entendí que mi amabilidad hacia el joven solo era debido a la lástima que me daba su mirada.

Caminamos en dirección al castillo mientras que con Ewe hablábamos de cosas relacionadas con la medicina, de pronto sentí algo extraño, miré hacia atrás hasta ver desde lo lejos, al mismo vampiro del cual me había alertado el malabarista callejero. Tragué saliva cuando vi que nos estaba acechando en medio de las calles y bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Eweleïn también se percató de la situación, me tomó fuerte del brazo y ambas comenzamos a caminar aún más rápido. Yo por mi parte seguí sintiendo su presencia tras nosotras, el miedo recorrió mis entrañas de tal manera, que cuando sentí una mano ajena sobre mi hombro lancé un grito que me desgarró la garganta.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –gritamos con fuerza, mi acompañante y yo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –preguntó el hombre que nos había alcanzado, era Leiftan. Al verlo, las dos nos aferramos a él mientras nos mirábamos asustadas. -¿Están bien? –el rubio, nos correspondió amablemente el abrazo mientras su chaqueta nos cubría y de alguna manera nos cobijaba.

-S…si… es…estamos… b…bien. –dije mientras temblaba.

-Un hombre nos venía siguiendo. –murmuró, la peli celeste.

-Era solo yo, chicas. –sonrió amable, el lorialet.

-No… era otro hombre.

-¿Otro?

-Si… -respondimos al unísono.

-Bueno, aquí estoy yo. No les pasará nada. –nos llevó hasta una banca cercana y nos sentamos mientras seguíamos abrazadas del rubio. Ambas bajo su protección. –¿Qué estaban haciendo a estas horas?

-Vinimos a cambiar dinero… -susurró, la enfermera.

-¿A cambiar dinero de noche? –interrogó.

-Supuse que mañana no tendríamos tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no vinieron con Nevra?

-Nevra está ocupado. –respondió, la elfa.

-Siempre está ocupado en tonteras ese imbécil. –espetó con dureza. –Mañana hablaré con él.

Ambas nos miramos mientras nos erguíamos en el asiento.

-¿Están mejor?

-Si. –asentimos.

-¿Comieron? –preguntó, el rubio. –a pocos pasos de aquí vi una pastelería abierta.

-¿A esta hora?

-Sí, cuando pasé había gente. ¿Quieren que comamos algo antes de volver al castillo?

-Yo no quiero. –contestó, la enfermera. –Quiero descansar de este susto.

-¿Erika? –el lorialet, me miró. –¿me acompañas tú?

-Pues… -comencé a pensar en su propuesta, la verdad es que había descansado al momento antes de que Eweleïn me fuera a buscar a la habitación. Además, la idea de comer un pastel me tentaba en demasía. –Este… mmm.

-Vamos a dejar a Ewe primero. –sonrió, el rubio. -¿Segura no quieres ir con nosotros? Yo invito. –insistió, el oji verde.

-Segura. –contestó ella.

La encaminamos hasta las puertas del castillo las cuales no quedaban lejos, y Leiftan y yo nos devolvimos por las calles poco transitadas. Al llegar a dicha pastelería nos percatamos que éramos los últimos clientes por lo que elegimos rápidamente, fue así como, mi amigo y yo salimos con un gran trozo de Kuchen de uvas élficas cada uno. El sabor de las uvas era magnífico, y la crema blanca y dorada que rebosaba por encima del pastel entraba dulcemente por mi paladar. Era casi como estar en el cielo, pues desde hacía mucho tiempo no comía pastel.

Nos sentamos en una banca de piedra mientras hablábamos animadamente, yo por mi parte había logrado olvidar el miedo que se había aferrado a mis hombros al momento de ver al vampiro siguiéndonos. No me di cuenta de que en mi mejilla había quedado un poco de crema hasta que Leiftan estiró tiernamente un dedo para quitar esa mancha. Desde ahí el tema se volvió incómodo, no por él, sino porque recordé lo que había pasado esa tarde entre Nevra y yo. Mi mala suerte quedó coronada cuando vi que desde lejos venía llegando el pelinegro líder de la guardia Sombra. En su mirada notaba el enojo y la rabia que emanaba de él, a su lado iba Shaitán, quien, al verme, se lanzó encima de mí mientras movía desesperadamente su cola.

 **Nevra**

-Erika… -suspiré profundamente mientras me refregaba el pelo. –por favor, haz que mi elección de haberte traído hasta aquí haya valido la pena.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

-Hazme ese favor… -repetí y me di la vuelta. –Iré a hablar con Ivanka y le pediré que te disculpe…

-Nev…

-Nev, nada… -la miré cansado. -no me hables, no respires, no me discutas. –salí molesto del cuarto, enojo que acentué al dar un portazo tras de mí.

Me refregué los ojos mientras suspiraba resignado. Caminé por el pasillo hasta dar con el cuarto de Ivanka. Toqué la puerta esperando que la joven saliera, así fue.

Los dos caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a un pequeño jardincito que estaba en uno de los recintos internos del gran castillo de Jade. Las flores emanaban pureza en el ambiente que las rodeaba, fue así como mientras estaba perdido en mis propios pensamientos, mi amiga me tomó de ambas manos.

-Me alegro… me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. Te extrañé. –habló alegre, la castaña.

-Lamento el comportamiento de Erika, está cansada del viaje, ella nunca quiso ser grosera. –cambié de manera inmediata el tema.

-No la culpo, las razas inferiores son así. –espetó mientras sonreía.

-Lo sé. –hablé tratando de seguirle la corriente.

Habían pasado varios años en los cuales yo había ido de viaje por temas políticos a ese reino. En aquel entonces, nunca me había molestado esa distinción de clases que había entre razas, sin embargo, recordé la mirada herida de mi chica cuando me expresó su malestar ante esa situación y sabía de antemano que, tanto las palabras de Ivanka como las mías, le habían dolido.

-La perdono, no te preocupes por eso. –comenzó a caminar por el jardín mientras me llevaba de la mano. –Mi misión ahora es hablar contigo para ponerme al día.

-¿Al día? –pregunté.

-Claro que sí, han pasado muchas cosas en un año. Supongo que dentro de ese tiempo te han pasado muchas cosas al igual que a mí.

-Si. –asentí. –Muchas cosas han pasado.

-Yo por mi parte… -comenzó. –sigo trabajando como mano derecha de mi rey y mi reina. Me ofrecieron un puesto de emisaria que aún no he aceptado, no obstante, quiero ese trabajo, será un placer llegar a Eel y verte cada vez que pueda ir.

-Sin duda, para nosotros también será un placer recibirte en nuestra ciudad. –hablé.

-¿Y tú? –indagó. -¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

-Sigo con mi guardia que va cada vez va bajando más sus puntos, -contesté mientras sonreía al recordarlos. –a finales e invierno conocí a Erika hasta que finalmente nos comprometimos.

-¿Se van a casar? –ella abrió los ojos.

-No. –negué a la vez que mi amiga sonreía aliviada.

-Entonces supongo que tengo una posibilidad…

-No lo creo… -volví a negar. –lo siento, pero es la primera vez que me siento tan enamorado. –comenté.

-Yo también lo siento… –la miré sin entender. –lo siento por ella, yo me encargaré de enamorarte, a ver si esta vez te quedas aquí conmigo.

Yo reí al escucharla.

-No puedo dejar sola a mi hermana.

-La traes a vivir aquí. –ella rio. –La mestiza no te merece.

-Se llama Erika. –puntualicé. –Y muchas veces soy yo quien no la merece.

-Erika es diferente, tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro, tanto tú como yo somos vampiros que pueden establecerse juntos. –me miró detenidamente mientras poco a poco se acercaba a mis labios, al ver sus intenciones me aleje de inmediato. –Ella no lo sabrá. –murmuró a la vez que volvía a acercarse a mis labios, yo por otro lado, me alejé definitivamente de ella.

-Lo lamento enserio, Erika no merece que yo le haga esto… -me negué a sentir el cariño de otra mujer, algo que antes hubiera aceptado con gusto.

-Has cambiado. –susurró.

-Todos debemos cambiar. –respondí.

-Me gustas, te quiero conmigo. No me alejaré de ti por ella. Hemos vivido más aventuras juntos de lo que tú has vivido con ella…

-Te equivocas en eso. –insistí mientras mi mirada se detenía en el vacío.

-Creo que has olvidad las noches que pasábamos juntos.

-Te equivocas en eso también, nuestras noches las recuerdo muy bien. Es por eso que necesito a Erika, sé que ella será la que me ayude olvidar aquellos tiempos. –hablé cortante mientras mi acompañante me miraba sorprendida. Me di vuelta para irme. –Espero que lo entiendas.

-Lo entiendo, sin embargo, ya te dije que insistiré. –sonrió. –Te acompaño hasta tu habitación.

-Mejor yo te dejo en la tuya. –sonreí.

-Eso mismo me decías cuando nos veíamos por las noches. –ella murmuró.

-Jajaja, tienes razón, no obstante, hay una muchacha que me está esperando en las cálidas frazadas de la cama. Sé que ella me está esperando, así como también tengo la certeza de que ella solo piensa en mí, me es fiel, es mía, así como yo soy de ella.

Un ambiente extraño nos rodeó por completo, hasta que ambos llegamos a la habitación de Ivanka. Ahí me despedí con la mano, lo único que faltaba era que Erika me viera darle un beso a mi amiga. Me dirigí hasta el cuarto que compartía con mi chica. Tenía preparado mi discurso de excusa, total, al menos sabía que ella siempre estaba ahí para mí. Sin embargo, al entrar no había nadie en el cuarto, solo nuestros familiares quienes descansaban encima de un sillón.

-¿Erika? –hablé más fuerte. Caminé hasta el baño exclusivo adyacente a nuestro cuarto. -¿Erika? –insistí.

Encima del sillón vi que Shaitán paró la cabeza.

-¿Y Erika? –pregunté mientras lo miraba.

El familiar se levantó enseguida para caminar fuera del cuarto; yo lo seguí. Llegamos hasta donde Eweleïn quien abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Qué necesitan? –preguntó a la vez que bostezaba.

-¿Sabes dónde está Erika? –pregunté mientras miraba a mi perro.

-Está con Leiftan. –volvió a bostezar.

-¿Con Leiftan? –repetí a la vez que apretaba los dientes.

-Sí, él la invitó a comer y…

-¿Dónde están? –inquirí molesto.

-No sé, hablaron algo de una pastelería que está cerca de la plaza central…

-Adiós. –me despedí repentinamente y me fui en busca de dicha pastelería.

-Claro… yo hablando de fidelidad y Erika anda de cita con el "perfecto Leiftan". –murmuré con ironía en voz alta. –El imbécil cree que yo soy imbécil. –seguí murmurando entre dientes. –Claro y ella no podía decirle que no. –caminé rápido mientras mi familiar seguía mis pasos. De pronto me detuve. –Vamos Nevra, no seas idiota… cuenta hasta cien…–seguí hablando en voz alta. –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, -comencé a llegar al lugar que yo ya conocía de años anteriores. –seis, ocho, trece, catorce, veinte, -cada vez me costaba más concentrarme. –treinta, treinta y uno, treinta y cinco… -apreté la mandíbula cuando los vi de lejos y fue así como mi mente se disparó cuando vi que él muy caballero le tocaba la mejilla. –cien, mil, diez mil… un millón. ¡Erika, te estaba buscando! –exclamé tratando de mantener la poca compostura que me quedaba.

-Hola. –respondió ella.

La miré serio, los miré serio.

-Te estaba buscando, estaba preocupado.

-Leiftan me invitó a comer un pastel… -comenzó a darme explicaciones, mas sin embargo, yo la interrumpí.

-Ay, pero que generoso. –ironicé. –Leiftan, muchas gracias por haberla invitado a comer un pastel. -Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras yo aún tenía rígida las facciones de mi cara. -Debemos irnos, -puntualicé. –mañana debemos levantarnos temprano.

-Eweleïn me dijo que Ivanka nos pasaría a buscar a las diez de la mañana. –respondió, Erika.

-Debemos descansar, recuerda que llegamos de un viaje largo. –respondí.

-No quiero inmiscuirme, pero si quieres yo la voy a dejar en un rato más… -murmuró, Leiftan.

-¡No! –lo interrumpí. –Nos vamos juntos.

-Entonces te esperas. –habló, Erika. –No pienso ir comiendo mientras camino.

-Te levantas ahora, nos vamos. Despídete de Leiftan. –hablé con autoridad.

-Oblígame, perro. –contestó Erika, de reojo vi que Leiftan sonrió. –Así nos decíamos en nuestro mundo, era una imagen de un enano que empuñaba sus dos manos, era gracioso. –le explicó a su amigo y luego comenzó a reír mientras el rubio reía con ella, yo por mi parte, seguía estoico.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, Erika.

-No me estoy burlando de ti, que te quede bien claro que voy a comerme esto mientras esté cómoda, si te quieres ir, te vas, si quieres esperar, te esperas. Así como tú tienes "amigas", yo también tengo derecho a estar con mis amigos, te guste o no. –terminó para girarse hacia el lorialet.

-Bien, -alegué- te espero. –caminé hasta una banca cercana y me senté. Apreté mis manos con fuerza mientras miraba a la pareja reírse. –A este paso me van a terminar saliendo cuernos. –murmuré enojado. -¿¡Tú que miras!? –miré a mi familiar. -¡Ándate de aquí mejor, déjame solo! –lo corretee para finalmente poner mis codos encima de mis piernas para utilizar las palmas de mis manos para cubrirme la cara.

-Él es Shaitán. -escuché a lo lejos.

-Es lindo.

-Sí, puedes acariciarlo, a diferencia del dueño, él es un amor cuando anda enojado. –seguí escuchando.

-Tiene un pelaje suave. –al escuchar eso, levanté mi cabeza para mirar con horror que Shaitán se estaba dejando acariciar felizmente por Leiftan.

-Traidor de mierda. –murmuré por lo bajo.

Los cuatro caminamos hacia el castillo, nos separamos de Leiftan y nos fuimos hasta la habitación. Al entrar, Erika entró al baño para cambiarse de ropa; desde hacía mucho que ella no tenía pudor para cambiarse la ropa delante de mí.

Al salir del cuarto de baño se acostó en la cama sin siquiera decirme buenas noches.

Yo por otro lado entré al cuarto de baño para asearme.

* * *

No entró en el "pequeño" detalle de los celos con Leiftan, ella se detuvo en lo anterior a eso, en la discusión y en el hecho de que él se había ido a juntar con su "amiga", y era cierto, definitivamente esas conductas la hacían reflexionar acerca de la veracidad de las palabras de amor y la fidelidad que él le dedicaba.

Los pensamientos viejos volvieron a carcomerle la cabeza, volvió a sentir el desespero que una vez sintió ante las burlas de Sophia, burlas que ya no estaban condicionadas a su peso, si no que ahora estaban supeditadas a su origen.

Por un momento volvió a sentirse vacía, alguien volvía a pasar por sobre ella y él volvía a dejarla sola para irse con otra.

- _Haz que valga la pena..._

Esas palabras se agolparon en su cabeza. Se sentía mal, él le estaba pidiendo algo que él mismo había rechazado en su momento, le estaba exigiendo que agachara la cabeza y que dejara que otra persona la atropellara.

No quería volver a discutir, y de pronto sintió la extrema necesidad de no querer verlo, de querer alejarse de él sin llegar a la discusión. Se sentía enojada con ella misma por no comprender aquello. Se levantó de la cama y sin entender el porqué, tomó una frazada y un cojín y se acostó en el sillón; esa sería la primera vez que ambos dormirían separados debido a un enojo.

A la media hora llegó él, claramente se había tomado mucho tiempo para pensar en el baño, todo mientras la oji violeta aún no conciliaba el sueño. Al sentirlo en la habitación, ella cerró los ojos para hacerse la dormida. Lo escuchó cerrar despacio la puerta, luego lo escuchó caminar por el cuarto en busca de ropa para dormir, sin embargo, de pronto, los pasos de él quedaron frente al sillón en donde ella estaba acostada.

-Sé que no estas durmiendo. -murmuró, el pelinegro. -Cuando duermes, tu respiración es acompasada...

Ella no se movió ni tampoco contestó.

-Erika, por favor, levántate de ese sillón, ambos llegamos de un viaje cansador, te pido, te ruego y te exijo que te acuestes en la cama.

Él se alejó para vestirse mientras ella seguía sin moverse.

-Erika... -suspiró. -perdóname enserio, sin embargo, te lo pedí, Ezarel también lo hizo. Ambos te dijimos que debías quedarte en silencio en este reino. -insistió. –Lamento también lo de Leiftan… -habló entre dientes.

Ella siguió sin contestar, se tapó más con la frazada, aun cuando eso significaba asarse de calor en medio del sillón.

-Hablé con Ivanka... le pedí que no me volviera a besar... le expliqué que mi relación contigo es importante... -hizo una pausa para decir lo siguiente. -También le pedí que te disculpara, le dije que estabas cansada, que el viaje te había afectado un poco, que entendiera que todos estábamos muy cansados de tan largo viaje; ella por supuesto, entendió... entendió y te perdonó.

-Puta que ofertón... -ella no pudo evitar murmurar. -me alegra saber que me perdonó, gracias.

Nevra estaba poniendo la alarma en el reloj cuando escuchó a Erika.

-Erika… -el azabache suspiró resignado. –por favor, dime que es lo que exactamente te molesta, y dime cómo podemos arreglarlo. No quiero volver a perderte…

-A ti te da lo mismo si me pierdes o no, Nevra. –respondió ante la mirada de él. –Eso me lo dejaste claro hoy. –estaba hablando calmada mientras movía sin parar los ojos; quería evitar a toda costa llorar. –No sirve de nada que hoy te de la charla si tú sigues con lo mismo.

-Se suponía que aquí nos divertiríamos y…

-¿Para ti es divertido que llegue una de tus malditas amigas y me mire en menos?, ¿para ti es divertido que yo quede sola en este maldito cuarto mientras tú te vas con otra?, ¿para ti es divertido hacerme escenas de celos frente a Leiftan cuando tú haces cosas peores?

-No, pero yo te lo advertí y…

-Olvídalo, no entiendes, jamás lo harás, ni siquiera todas las veces que hemos hablado o peleado te han servido para entender las cosas. ¿Sabes?, hoy no tengo ganas de discutir. –la castaña, volvió a acurrucarse. –Creo que es mejor que pensemos las cosas antes de irnos a vivir juntos, no quiero vivir con un hombre que no tenga los calzoncillos bien puestos para defenderme cada vez que otros me pasen a llevar o que se vaya con otra cada vez que le dé una calentura mientras yo me quedo como idiota en una habitación vacía.

-Erika... -susurró triste. -de verdad quiero que...

-Si te sirve de consuelo, y tal como tú dijiste, hoy sí me divertí, con Leiftan sí lo hice. Lo pasé muy bien comiendo pastel junto a él, junto a él se me pasó volando el tiempo y gracias a él olvidé la tristeza que tenía cuando pensaba en ti. Buenas noches. –terminó de decir.

-No, nada de buenas noches. –él se hincó frente a ella. -¿Crees que no tengo los calzoncillos bien puestos para defenderte?, enserio crees eso, Erika, he hecho todo lo que ha estado en mis manos, todo con el fin de protegerte a ti. Este reino es así, lamentablemente estamos en una misión y tendrás que soportar ese trato, créeme que eso es lo mínimo que pueden insinuar de ti, hay cosas peores. Esto es solo trabajo, soy un emisario, debo respetar a la gente que vive en este lugar. Somos tres personas junto a Eweleïn, tres personas que nos comprometimos a bancarnos las malas actitudes de la gente que vive aquí.

-¿No me lo podías haber dicho antes? –ella preguntó con lágrimas al borde de los ojos.

-Le pedí a Ezarel que te explicara eso. De verdad discúlpame, yo no quiero esto, pero es mi trabajo. Tú solo ignóralos. –el vampiro, le acarició suavemente la mejilla. –Eso nos lleva a Ivanka, una amiga mía con la que tuve una relación, sí, lo admito, te lo digo porque quiero que entiendas que eso es parte del pasado. Tú estabas demasiado exaltada, no quiero que ni tu ni yo, ni nadie se meta en problemas, créeme que la rechacé y créeme que le expliqué que tu comportamiento no era propio de ti. Sé que tienes sueño, y que estás cansada, y que estás triste y decepcionada, sin embargo, es tarde, y no pienso dejarte dormir en ese sillón, o ambos dormirnos en la cama, o tú duermes en la cama y yo en el sillón. –ella al fin se percató de las ojeras que acompañaban los ojos descubiertos de su novio, él aún no se había puesto el parche.

Al escuchar esa propuesta, ella lo miró mientras seguía tapada con la sábana. De pronto se echó encima de los brazos del pelinegro. Fue ahí en donde ambos se abrazaron con dulzura.

-Te amo, Erika. Mañana hablamos mejor ¿sí?

Se arrastraron hasta la cama y se sumergieron entre las sábanas limpias.

-Mañana todo será mejor. –murmuró, el azabache, en medio del cuello de la mujer, a su vez, ella cerraba sus ojos mientras la calma y el sueño volvían a ella.

Al otro día cuando despertó, vio a Nevra guardar la comida mientras que los familiares comían contentos. Lo vio entrar al cuarto de baño que venía incluida en la habitación para luego verlo salir.

-Erika, -la llamó. -es hora de levantarse. –habló, el vampiro, a la vez que se desnudaba en el cuarto de baño. -Erika, -volvió a llamar. -sé que estás despierta, levántate, es tarde.

De reojo miró el reloj para dar cuenta de que recién eran las 8:30. Al ver la hora, la faelienne se revolvió en la cama para volver a conciliar el sueño. De pronto, lo sintió tras ella mientras la abrazada de la cintura. -Te dije que te levantes. -susurró con ternura mientras la levantaba a la fuerza.

-No, Nevra, ya para. –comenzó a manotear a la vez que abría los ojos para ver que él la estaba cargando hacia el baño. Él por supuesto, la ignoró, y sin reparo alguno la dejó dentro de una tina de agua cálida.

-Mi ropa. -se quejó la faérica a la vez que notaba como esta estaba toda empapada.

-Tú no te quisiste levantar. -desnudo se metió a la tina, luego le sonrió ladino. -Me encantan estas bañeras, creo que en nuestra casa instalaremos una. -se sentó al otro borde de la tina de baño.

-Si es que nos vamos a vivir juntos. –murmuró entre dientes, la faelienne.

-Ayer me diste a entender que no querías irte conmigo… ¿qué piensas ahora? –indagó a la vez que la miraba a los ojos.

-Pues… tendría que pensarlo. Ayer te lo dije. –ella se acomodó también y dejó que sus piernas llegaran al otro extremo, justo alrededor de la cintura de Nevra.

-Ven y recuéstate encima mío, quiero abrazarte. –comentó para cambiar el tema. Ella por otro lado, desvió la mirada del crepuscular, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de su novio. -Si no vienes, voy yo. -murmuró.

Luego de unos segundos en los cuales, la joven, aún no se movía, él se levantó y se dejó caer suavemente encima de la castaña.

-Quiero que me digas… -ella lo miró a los ojos. –quiero que me digas exactamente, ¿por qué te fuiste con ella?, sé sincero, quiero la verdad. –puntualizó.

-Ahhhh… -suspiró. –No dejarás el tema, aunque te lo explique muchas veces, ¿no?

-No, no lo haré. Lo siento, pero estoy en mi derecho a conocer la verdad.

-La verdad te la dije anoche…

-TODA la verdad. –puntualizó mientras él volvía a suspirar.

-Pues… Mira… las relaciones con el reino de Jade son un poco inestables...

-¿Por qué? –inquirió molesta.

-Miiko es hija de los reyes del Reino de Jade, sin embargo, Miiko, a pesar de ser mayor que su hermana, Aiha, no ejerce como princesa y como futura reina.

-¿Por…?

-Por sus colas, -él la interrumpió antes de que ella terminara su pregunta. –según la creencia, el número de colas determina el poder. Miiko, a diferencia de su familia, nació con menos colas, por lo que la excluyeron.

-Pero eso es… -Erika, comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

-Lo sé, no es muy fraternal. Miiko vivió durante mucho tiempo en medio de las burlas y los malos tratos, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, ella escapó del reino para llegar al templo de Huang Hua, su amiga de infancia, ella le sugirió que podía ir hasta Eel en calidad de refugiada. Cuando los reyes se enteraron, no hicieron absolutamente nada y siguieron enviando emisarios por todas las regiones, no esperaron volver a encontrar a su hija hasta que los rumores les indicaron que ella estaba en la guardia.

Erika escuchaba atenta las palabras.

-Cuando Miiko le explicó su verdadera identidad a su maestro, en ese tiempo el líder de la guardia Brillante, él prohibió las relaciones entre Eel y El reino de Jade del Norte, sin embargo, cuando Miiko pasó a ser líder de la guardia, volvió a tratar de entablar las relaciones con este reino, es ahí donde entro yo…

-¿Tú?

-Miiko no iba a volver al Reino que le había dado la espalda, es por esa razón que envió un emisario, Leiftan, este no soportó el trato que había en el reino por lo que no quiso venir más, luego le pidieron a Ezarel que fuera, pero este no quiso venir porque… a Ezarel lo estaban buscando de otro reino y…

-¿Por qué?

-No nos desviemos, luego le pidieron a mi ex jefa, no quería viajar y los demás líderes tampoco querían, Keroshane e Ykhar tampoco querían por lo que vinimos Leiftan y yo, en ese tiempo yo era el aprendiz de líder de guardia. Luego de unos años…

-¿No que Leiftan no quería volver?

-Yo no podía venir solo, por lo que decidió acompañarme, aunque luego de unos años yo decidí venir con Chrome. Los dos éramos unos lamezuelas. –sonrió. –Era nuestro trabajo… Erika… Para lograr la unión, alguien debe ceder para que al fin podamos llegar a acuerdos. -la miró fijamente.

-En eso yo difiero, la base de una relación es el respeto, no es cosa de ceder y dejar que ellos pasen por encima…

-Lo sé, pero buscamos la paz, no disfruto que te traten diferente por ser faelienne, pero no podemos llevar la contraria. Te traje aquí para que conocieras este lugar, confiando en que me harías caso, confiando en que no volverás a discutir con alguien de acá. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? -preguntó.

-Si puedes. ¿Y yo puedo confiar en ti?

-Confianza es mi segundo nombre, primor…

-No, tu segundo nombre es "Calentura" y tu apellido es "Cagadas de mierda".

-Esa es mi chica, reconociendo las aptitudes de su macho. -la abrazó con fuerza a la vez que refregaba la nariz contra la mejilla de ella.

-Jaja yaa... no hagas eso... -ella comenzó a reír.

-Es imposible no hacerlo, mi amor. -él también rio. –Entonces, ya que nos arreglamos... ¿nos acariciamos un ratito? -preguntó con un tono de malicia.

-No quiero acariciarme contigo. -ella negó.

-¿Pero por qué? -se irguió indignado.

-Porque... porque no quiero. -se cruzó de brazos para aumentar su negativa.

-Eso es injusto... bueno, igual debemos bañarnos así que podrías ir quitándote la ropita. -la miró atento, esperando a que ella comenzara a desnudarse.

-Me bañaré por encima.

-Claro, -habló en tono lastimero. -yo siendo romántico, levantándome a las 8:00 de la mañana para preparar algunas cosas y juntar agua en esta tina, y tu ni quieres bañarte conmigo.

-Me bañaré a tu lado si me dejas lavarte el pelo. -la muchacha, comenzó a ceder.

-Esa es la idea... -ronroneó. -que tú me bañes a mí y yo te bañe a ti. -alzó una ceja. -Entonces... podrías comenzar a quitarte la ropa...

Más allá de todo, ambos pasaron una velada estupenda. Se besaron y se abrazaron dentro de aquella tina con agua. Esa era parte de la complicidad que ellos estaban tratando de curar.

-Esto no está dentro del ticket que me diste. -argumentó él mientras peinaba a la chica que tenía frente a él. –Que nos bañáramos juntos ahora no está dentro de los tickets que me diste.

-Eres un aprovechado oportunista...

-Eres mi chica, me aprovecharé de ti las veces que yo quiera. -le mordió ligeramente el cuello para molestarla. -Te amo, una castaña del reino de Jade no impedirá que deje de amar a mi querida castaña de Eel.

La pareja se tomó de la mano para salir al pasillo para buscar a Eweleïn y Huang Hua.

Esa mañana lo pasaron junto a Ivanka, esta los guio por un pasillo largo hasta llegar al comedor real, una mesa larga con velas color damasco, dentro de una habitación decorada con cuadros y flores nativas. Ahí se instalaron, a un lado estaba Erika Y Huang Hua, mientras que, por el frente, estaban Ivanka, Nevra y Eweleïn. Todos esperaron en silencio hasta que los padres de Miiko entraron al lugar. La reina se ubicó en un lado de cabecera de mesa, mientras el rey se ubicó en la otra punta del comedor. Tras ellos entró una joven de cabello negro, muy parecida a Miiko; la chica se sentó al lado de Huang Hua.

Ivanka se levantó para saludar pomposamente, a la vez que la comida se iba sirviendo.

-Buenos días, -habló, Ivanka. –mi rey, mi reina, Aiha. –se dirigió a la kitsune de pelo negro. –les presento a los viajeros de Eel, Nevra y sus acompañantes: Eweleïn y Erika; mientras que, por los Fenghuang, está Huang Hua.

-Huang Hua, ¿viniste sola? –preguntó, el rey.

-Sí, son obstante, mi acompañante es Erika. –respondió intrépida, la morena.

-Pero ella es de Eel. –rebatió.

-Es una amiga muy preciada. –contestó.

-Entonces son tres personas de Eel, y una sola persona de la estirpe Fenghuang. –habló, la reina.

-Si. –contestó, Nevra.

-No conocemos a tus acompañantes, Nevra, ¿podrías presentarnos a las chicas? Por favor. –preguntó, la kitsune.

-Claro, ella es Eweleïn, candidata a la guardia Brillante y la mejor enfermera que tenemos en la guardia de Eel.

-Hemos escuchado mucho de ti, Eweleïn. Según dicen los rumores, eres la mejor enfermera de la región sur. –habló el rey.

-Gracias. –asintió, Eweleïn.

-Ella es Erika, es miembro de la guardia Obsidiana y futura enfermera. –volvió a hablar, el azabache.

-No hemos escuchado de ti, Erika. –intervino, la reina.

-No… pues yo… -comenzó a balbucear, la faelienne. –yo llegue hace muy poco a la guardia.

-¿De dónde eras? –indagó.

-Pues…

-Aquí en Eldarya, la palabra Erika significa "princesa eterna". –comentó, la reina. –Hay un mito, que habla sobre un lugar en Eldarya que se llamaba "Erika", -la castaña, escuchó atenta. –dicho lugar era un acantilado sagrado por las antiguas tribus de quimeras; ahí dichas quimeras hacían sus rituales más importantes. El mito dice acerca del sacrificio de dos niñas, Nifa y Eina, la primera fue sacrificada para convertirse en una gema que iría creciendo con el tiempo… la otra chica, al ver morir a su hermana, se convirtió en un árbol y se enraizó cerca de lo que se había convertido su hermana. Con el tiempo, las ramas del árbol se movían con el viendo creando una bella melodía, por lo que el acandilado pasó a llamarse "La princesa de Eel", luego al final, ahí se emplazó una ciudad que se llamó solo "Eel", en ella se crearon guardias que tenían la finalidad de cuidar el legado de la niña sacrificada, el gran cristal.

-¿Y el árbol? –preguntó, la oji violeta.

-El árbol sigue enraizado en la ciudad, muy cerca de la torre en donde se resguarda el cristal, si no me equivoco, en esa ciudad hay un gran y ancestral cerezo…

Todos estaban en silencio ante la historia, mientras Erika trataba de asimilar el mito, algo de esa historia le llamaba la atención, no obstante, dejó de pensar en ello cuando nuevamente habló la mamá de Miiko.

-¿Sabes por qué te cuento esta historia?

Erika, Negó.

-Porque en honor al lugar y al mito del nacimiento del cristal, nadie se llama Erika en este mundo, solo una humana podría llamarse así. –Erika se sorprendió. –No lo nieguen, -la reina, miró a los emisarios de Eel y Huang Hua. -sabíamos que ella no era de este mundo incluso desde que puso un pie en nuestros territorios. Miiko debe saber perfectamente distinguir tu aura de las demás, tu aura es demasiado fuerte, aunque, si hablamos de Miiko, "la kitsune sin colas", no creo que sea muy habilidosa para distinguir el alma humana del resto, dudo que lo que ella haga sea tan certero como lo que hace nuestra hija, Aiha. No digas nada, Huang Hua, -la mujer, levantó la mano para interrumpir a la Fenghuang. –sé que es tu amiga, sin embargo, nosotros fuimos alguna vez sus padres, sabemos las discapacidades de nuestra propia gente. Nosotros, no somos un pueblo benevolente, -se volvió hacia Erika. –nuestro pueblo está dividido por razas, lo que equivale a poder, un mestizo o un faelienne no es tan poderoso como un vampiro o un elfo. Es por ese motivo que no puedes compartir la misma mesa con nosotros, no eres digna, ¿puedes entender eso, Erika?

Todos miraron asombrados sin poder asimilar las palabras dichas por la madre de Miiko. Nevra trató de levantarse de su puesto, no obstante, fue detenido por Eweleïn.

-Por más que tu nombre sea especial, tú no lo eres. Es por esa razón que te pedimos que para la próxima cena no vengas, por favor. Para la próxima, Guardián de Eel, -la mujer miró a Nevra. –y futura Fénix, –miró a Huang Hua. –no vuelvan a considerar volver a traer a esta faelienne a nuestro reino, y menos a nuestro comedor…


	56. Un posible futuro

**Volví, ah las tomé por sorpresa, lo sé, llegué antes de lo esperado. Como siempre, espero que les guste el cap.**

Las quiero Bye Bye.

Pd. Dejen Review

Ah, y como siempre, tradiciones son tradiciones:

 **Claire:** Yuju! Baila porque su review fue el primero del 2019 jajaja y como siempre creando teorías que aprovecho de destruir de inmediato, sí, tradiciones son tradiciones jaja, ok no, la verdad es que cuando el texto dice: "recuerdas que juntos caminamos hacia el Reino de Jade", era porque se estaba hablando al lector jaja se le estaba preguntando al lector de manera sutil jaja así que olvida lo de Eweleïn y de las cartas jaja. Por otro lado, la frase de si se toman las decisiones correctas, bueno, en este cap toco nuevamente eso, porque al final, Nevra deberá decidir y eso dará paso al futuro, de su futuro, y la verdad es que en cierto punto acertaste, sí habrá un personaje que hará una conexión ahí, será como el ancla del vampiro.

Así como tú amo la historia, es por eso que me traté de basar en la historia original para hacer un paralelo con la sociedad francesa antes de la revolución francesa. Aún no sé si el vampiro malote tendrá un papel importante, pensaba hacerlo, pero ya me arrepentí jaja y sí, Nathaniel me gusta, es que la verdad, en CDM no me gustaba nadie, lo que es nadie, el juego en sí no me atraía mucho, pero cuando salió Nathaniel me enganché, soy de esas personas cliches a las que les atrae alguien para ayudarlos.

A mí también me gusta mucho ese triángulo amoroso, incluso he llegado a pensar en dejar que Erika se vaya con Leiftan, no creo sí jaja sería extraño, no lo sé.

Amo a Seven y amo romper la cuarta pared jaja, mi meme favorito es ese… bueno, tengo varios favoritos xD Con respecto al pelo, sí, es como un sueño jajaja

Con respecto a Nifa… sí, es la de la leyenda, y eso saldrá más delante, por ahora solo puedo decirte dos cosas, o Nifa mintió, o el mito se fue deformando con el tiempo xD

Con Miiko fue mejor que se marchara, el mismo juego menciona que cuando ella tomó el liderazgo se abrieron muchas puertas a los refugiados, quizás ella no quería que otros pasaran por lo que ella pasó.

En este cap, lamentablemente, no hay referencias… bueno a veces si las hay pero yo ni me doy cuenta jaja, para la próxima si habrán, de eso puedes estar segura jaja. Espero que disfrutes el cap, hasta pronto xD

 **KatMay:** La verdad es que todas las opciones eran salceantes, sin embargo, la A implicaba que Erika le hubiera gritado a Nevra jaja Oye, lo de Erika tirando las cosas de Nevra hubiera sido gracioso, ahhh D: ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes? xD puede que algún día leas algo de eso ahora que lo mencionas jaja

Jaja Leiftan la invita a comer pastel y para el matrimonio nuggets jajaja

Te aviso, ya que te acuerdas de Ivanka, que esa chica estará dando vueltas en otros capítulos, así que la volveremos a ver, que emoción jajaa ok no o.o

Espero que disfrutes el cap, hasta pronto :3

* * *

 _ **Un posible futuro**_

Estaba sentada en el pasto de un fino campo vivo que se movía con el insípido viento de verano. Sus manos palpaban la hierba verde que recubría el suelo y que, de una u otra manera, la hacían sentirse tranquila y serena, al menos, en lo que se podía estar. De pronto sus oídos captaron una bella melodía que provenía desde lejos. Agudizó su audición y dejó que su rostro se elevara en el aire, cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por la frescura de una canción que lograba sanar parte de la herida que cargaba desde hace días, incluso desde hacía meses.

La música se extendió por sus sentidos y poco a poco la transportó a un recuerdo alejado de la realidad, aquellos recuerdos en donde ella estaba junto a su familia en su hogar, no necesitaba mendigar amor, no necesitaba perdonar; en aquellos momentos, ella lo tenía todo y no lo sabía. Extendió sus dedos para que las fibras musicales se expresaran por su cuerpo, movió los hoyuelos de su nariz captando la tristeza impregnada en las notas que componían la bella melodía que estaba escuchando. Largos bajos se hacían oír entre un arco y unas cuerdas, un sonido bajo que retumbaba y vibraba en las ondas del aire.

Aún con la cabeza en alto, ella negó, negó el hecho de estar ahí en solitario, porque después de tanto, ella al fin había dicho lo que verdaderamente pensaba, y tenía miedo, miedo de darse cuenta de que realmente Nevra no haría nada, nada por salvar lo poco que quedaba. Eso la frustraba enormemente, el no poder descifrar los pasos de su novio la hacían ser un ente ciego que caminaba por un campo minado, sin embargo, ella confiaba, confiaba en él, así como confiaba en que él cambiaría, sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido.

Si bien sus manos deseaban volver a abrazarlo, y si bien su corazón quería volver a sincronizarse con el corazón de él, esta vez y como siempre, había sido Nevra quien había logrado alterar el orden de la relación. Pero no todo estaba perdido, quizás, después de aquel ultimátum dado por ella y dado por la anciana, era cuestión de que el tiempo lograra desenvolverse y era tiempo de que él lograra entender, entender que la vida no era, es, ni será simple, y que no todos tienen la capacidad de esperar y entender como lo había hecho ella.

Abrió los ojos para ver el cielo medio blanquecino por las nubes, y sintió el viendo arremolinar su pelo, una caricia de Eldarya para ella, un ser solitario en el mundo. No importando si la melodía seguía sonando, se recostó al fin encima del campo verde para deleitarse con la realidad que tenía bajo ella, un suelo vivo en el que se desarrollaba la nueva vida.

Ahí recordó aquella mañana en aquel desayuno…

 **.**

Bajo la conversación tensa que había en la mesa, no pudo tomar el tenedor para comer. Su ojo abierto en exceso demostraba su careta reflexiva mientras los músculos de sus manos se apretaban en torno a una servilleta que combinaba en perfecta armonía con las velas que había sobre el mantel, armonía que se desmoronaba con los integrantes de aquella comida.

Sus dedos jugueteaban con dicha servilleta, más no fue capaz de comer. De pronto su mirada se posó en la sonrisa de satisfacción de Ivanka, para luego detenerse en la mirada perdida de Erika; sus parpados agachados y cansados, su sonrisa quebrada mientras su nariz se movía en función a su acelerada respiración y sus ojos rodeados por una lágrima que no alcanzaba a salir, eran indicios de la tristeza e impotencia que ella estaba reprimiendo en esos momentos. Ella vivía un infierno mientras los demás del reino comían felizmente.

Al verla no entendió, no asimiló la razón por la que la habían increpado, incluso fue la primera vez en la que se cuestionó el actuar de las personas más importantes de ese reino. Aún con su ojo abierto volvió a negar ligeramente mientras miraba detenidamente a la chica que estaba frente a él, una mujer que había llegado para hacerse oír, pero que, sin embargo, él como líder de guardia le había exigido que entrara en silencio. Dicha mujer se empequeñecía, y él había permitido eso. Cerró los ojos para cuestionar las mismas exigencias que él le había impuesto el día anterior, para cuestionar sus propias acciones y palabras. Con los ojos cerrados logró recordar su feliz sonrisa y su dulce mirada, logró recordar su andar orgulloso, orgullosa de sí misma, de lo que era; lamentablemente, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con algo muy diferente, algo que él mismo le había pedido que fuera.

Apretó con fuerza la servilleta que aún tenía en la mano y decidió hablar.

-Entonces… -llamó la atención de los reyes que ya estaban comiendo. –¿entonces Erika no puede comer con nosotros porque no es digna? –preguntó directamente a la mujer, reina del reino de Jade.

Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar al azabache quien había formulado la pregunta. Erika, por otro lado, pasó disimuladamente una mano por sus ojos tratando de esta manera, de cubrir algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, eso lo atormentó aún más en el fondo de su ser.

-No, claro que no puede, ella no es bienvenida en nuestra mesa… Nevra, -la mujer, llamó la atención del vampiro. –Han llegado a mis oídos, rumores acerca de una relación entre esta chica, -apuntó a la faelienne. –y tú, yo por mi parte espero que dichos rumores no sean ciertos, hice mucho para que salieras con Ivanka quien es de tu misma raza, como para que te acuestes con esta mujer de quien no tienes conocimiento acerca de su asquerosa procedencia. –añadió como si Erika no estuviera en la misma mesa.

-Entiendo… -el azabache asintió y dejó la servilleta encima de la mesa a la vez que se levantaba de su silla. –con permiso.

-¿Para dónde vas? –preguntó, Ivanka, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No quiero seguir siendo parte de esto, perdóname, Erika, -miró a la castaña. –lamento haberte traído a este lugar, pensé que todo sería distinto si tú eras emisaria y venías en compañía de Huang Hua, -habló frente a todos. –lamento haberte hecho callar cuando tú querías hablar, lamento haber insinuado que tú eras menos por ser faelienne, lamento haberme ido a hablar a solas con Ivanka. Tú no eres mestiza, eres Erika, y eso a mí me basta. –todos miraban mientras Nevra se acercaba a la castaña. –Esta vez te pido que nos vayamos juntos de aquí. –tomó la mano de la faérica y la ayudó a levantarse, para caminar hasta la salida de la habitación.

-¡Nevra! –exclamó, Ivanka, mientras se levantaba de su silla para detenerlo.

-Tienen razón, -antes de salir, él miró a los que estaban en la sala, a Eweleïn quien asentía disimuladamente para luego observar a los reyes. –Erika no debe estar en este comedor, sería una burla pues son ustedes quienes no son dignos de comer junto a ella.

-Nevra… -Ivanka, se levantó del asiento. –quédate, es a ella a quién no queremos ver, además, mis reyes tienen razón, ella es mestiza, tú eres un vampiro… tú y ella no pueden estar juntos, sería un insulto a nuestra raza y…

-Me valen cinco hectáreas de culo lo que pienses tú o tus reyes… ahora entiendo el por qué Miiko huyó de este lugar. –espetó, Nevra, mientras apretaba los dientes. Todos quedaron asombrados al oír las duras palabras del nocturno, pero a pesar de eso, tanto la madre de Miiko como el padre de Miiko, quedaron impávidos, como si hubiesen sabido desde un principio cual iba a ser la reacción que iba a tener el joven líder de guardia.

La pareja salió tomada de la mano, y en cuanto cerraron la puerta tras ellos, se miraron y se abrazaron. Erika se aferró al pecho del crepuscular, mientras que, por otro lado, Nevra depositaba su mentón encima de la cabeza castaña de su chica. Sentía aquellas ganas enormes de protegerla, mismas ganas que sintió cuando vio a Erika con moretones producto de los golpes, fue así como otra vez sintió culpa, culpa de no haberla protegido.

-Lo lamento tanto, Erika… -susurró. -no sabes cuánto estoy arrepentido. –cerró los ojos para finalmente dejar caer una lágrima de sus grises ojos. –Perdóname… -se aferró aún más a ella mientras esperaba hacerle saber que él estaba ahí de vuelta, que él quería arreglar todo lo que él había vuelto a destruir, la confianza.

La oji violera no contestó, y por unos minutos, ambos siguieron aferrados el uno al otro, incluso lo hicieron recostados sobre la cama cuando llegaron al cuarto que seguramente debían desocupar después del número que había montado Nevra. Estrechados entre abrazos se complementaron y se contuvieron, para finalmente caer dormidos sobre la cómoda cama que les brindaba aquel reino al que con certeza no volverían.

Al medio día despertaron mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo al saber que estaban juntos en ese espacio tranquilo e íntimo que les ofrecía el reino de Jade del Norte.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? –murmuró, la castaña.

-Quizás nos vayamos. –respondió.

-¿Al C.G?

-Sí. –sonrió. –Erika, no me cansaré de decírtelo, perdóname… lamento haberte dejado sola, lamento haberle dado la razón a Ivanka, lamento haberte celado, lamento haberte traído hasta acá, si bien sabía que aquí había desigualdad, pensé que contigo serían diferentes por ser emisaria y por respeto a Huang Hua… quise traerte para que conocieras, porque de toda esta mierda hay cosas hermosas que podríamos haber conocido… en serio lo siento mucho. Ahora no sé qué hacer, si irnos o esperar a Eweleïn, no puedo dejarla sola en este lugar, es mi trabajo, pero no quiero poner tal trabajo por encima de ti, tú eres más importante…

-Nev… -la castaña, lo interrumpió para mirarlo dulcemente. –no cuestiono tu trabajo, son tus malas decisiones. Solo me basta con saber que estás de mi lado y que harás lo correcto, no me enojaré si quieres que nos quedemos, de todos modos, es tu trabajo, sin embargo… -su mirada cambió, y aquel brillo que tenía se apagó con las siguientes palabras. –sin embargo, me estoy cansando… cada vez me canso de perdonarte todo. –él agachó la cabeza para apegarla a la frente de ella. –Si realmente te importo, te pido que me valores, porque esta será la última oportunidad, ya no habrán más… para la próxima, quizás, será mejor que tomemos caminos separados.

Él negó suavemente aun teniendo sus frentes apegadas. Fallo tras fallo para con ella que le pasarían la cuenta en el futuro si él seguía con esas actitudes. Otra vez volverían al silencio de las conversaciones y la timidez de ambos al verse. Ella comenzaría a alejarse, y él la vería de lejos.

-No nos separaremos, no quiero perderte.

-Yo tampoco quiero perder el cariño que aun te tengo. –murmuró, la faelienne.

El vampiro la tomó de las manos, tratando de evitar que ella se fuera lejos de él. Ella ya lo había hecho una vez, aquella vez en la que él había terminado la relación que ambos tenían, y por ese motivo, él no quería volver a alejarse, la amaba demasiado como para volver a jugar con fuego.

-Entonces… ¿la casa aun no va? –preguntó, el pelinegro. Al escucharlo, ella sonrió.

-En vez de preocuparte por el presente, te preocupas por la casa.

-La compré para los dos, para que viviéramos cómodos como una familia… -comentó.

-Tal vez, debemos esperar, esperemos a que el tiempo nos sonría. –Erika, volvió a sonreír, las típicas sonrisas que ella daba cuando creía que algo era posible.

-Está bien, como tú lo desees. –la besó en la frente. –con respecto a Eweleïn…

-Anda y habla con ella y Huang Hua, ellas sabrán que hacer…

-¿Y si nos dicen que nos quedemos?

-Contigo me quedo con la condición de que…

-Me comporte como un hombre y no como un imbécil. –la interrumpió.

-Exacto. –comenzó a reír a la vez que él se escondía en el cuello de ella.

-Gracias, Erika. Gracias por darme otra oportunidad.

El vampiro se alejó de su novia para salir de la habitación, cuando de pronto vio que frente a él estaba Eweleïn a punto de golpear la puerta, tras ella, Huang Hua miraba fijamente en dirección al pasillo.

-Justo iba a…

-Permiso… -habló, Eweleïn, mientras entraba a la habitación seguida de la futura fénix. –debemos hablar. –se sentó en el sillón.

-Bueno pues... –Nevra, nervioso se rascó la cabeza. -¿qué ocurre?

-Primero que todo ¡felicidades! –exclamó, la morena. -Es la primera vez que alguien le canta de esa manera las verdades a los reyes de Jade del Norte.

Erika sonrió al escuchar aquello, otra vez volvía a sentirse segura junto a Nevra. Solo esperaba que eso durara.

-Segundo, después de aquella despedida, habló el rey diciendo que las relaciones entre pueblos era importante y que por eso estaban dispuestos a perdonar tu comportamiento con tal de que te quedaras como emisario por los días correspondientes.

-¿Y Erika? –inquirió, Nevra.

-Para allá vamos, no te desesperes. –habló, Huang Hua. –A cambio de que te quedes, ellos quieren que Ivanka siga siendo nuestra escolta oficial, como lo fue en un principio, según ellos, ella y tú deben estar juntos porque son de la misma raza y porque te quieren hacer un favor. –él rodó los ojos. –Antes de que sigas poniendo malas caras, con respecto a Erika, ella se puede quedar, pero en una habitación aparte.

-¡No! Que se caguen primero.

-¡Oye, no seas grosero! –lo amonestó, Eweleïn.

-Esas son sus condiciones. –repitió, la morena.

-No… -volvió a negar, el vampiro.

-En todo caso, la habitación es idéntica a esta. –insistió, la enfermera. –Lo único malo es que queda más lejos.

-Joder, no. No me volveré a separar de Erika. –se mantuvo firme, no quería volver a lo mismo.

-Nevra, deja de discutir, -Eweleïn, alzó la voz. –hazlo para que ellos dejen de molestar, luego en la noche te cambias de cuarto… además, -la cara de enojo de Eweleïn se transformó en una sonrisa traviesa. –dime si no es excitante andar cambiándose de habitación por la noche.

Tanto Erika como Huang Hua miraron hacia otro lado al ver la complicidad entre la elfa y el vampiro.

-Bueno, bueno… así como me lo planteas, con gusto me cambio de habitación por la noche, -contestó, el crepuscular, mientras llevaba una sonrisa ladina en sus labios a la vez que miraba insistentemente las mejillas sonrosadas de su novia. –no obstante, la última palabra se la dejo a Erika. –miró a su novia.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú.

-Pues… -la castaña comenzó a temblar cuando vio que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a ella, incluso Shaitán comenzó a mirarla como si entendiera el contexto en el que todos se encontraban. –no quiero estar tan lejos de ustedes. O sea… -habló nerviosa. –no quiero ser exigente…

-No es ser exigente… es querer que te sientas lo más cómoda posible después de todo lo que ha ocurrido. –murmuró, la Fenghuang.

-No tengo problema en dormir en otra habitación, solo me gustaría que dicha habitación no quedara tan lejos.

-Si quieres te quedas aquí y yo me cambio. –sugirió, Nevra.

-Pues… no me convence mucho que estés tan lejos de mí, pero a la vez tan cerca de esa chica noble… no siento confianza… no quiero que piensen que soy posesiva, -comenzó a negar con las manos. –es solo que…

-Descuida, Erika. –Eweleïn se acercó hasta la oji violeta para tomarle las manos. –Te entendemos después de todo lo que ha pasado. De hecho, creo que una buena idea sería que yo me cambiase de habitación para que así Erika quedara aquí y Nevra quedara al lado.

-Eso me agrada… -habló por fin, la faelienne.

-Sería una buena idea, además sería más fácil cambiarse de cuarto en la noche. –murmuró, Nevra.

-¡Bien, todo arreglado! –Huang Hua, exclamó feliz. –Ahora, hay que tocar dos puntos más. Erika debe asistir a las reuniones, y al baile final.

-¿Baile? –preguntó, la humana.

-Sí, una gala que se hace el último día de estadía en el reino.

-Pero yo…

-Tú irás, si tienes acceso a las reuniones también deberías tener acceso a lo demás, sin embargo, esperemos a ver cómo se comportan contigo durante la reunión de mañana y las siguientes.

-Sí, pero yo no tengo un traje para ir a un baile…

-Pero si Nevra te compró uno el otro dí…a. –Eweleïn se calló al ver la mirada asesina de su amigo. –O no, no sé, creo que no era Nevra el que estaba comprando el ves…ti…do.

-Ya Eweleïn… -habló, Nevra. –Erika ya se enteró de todo…

-Ay, lo siento. Bueno… tomaré mis cosas para irme al cuarto que me dieron, ¿me acompañas, Nevra? –preguntó, la elfa.

-Vamos. –el vampiro, miró a su novia. –Erika…¿me esperas aquí o…?

-Descuida, Nevra, -sonrió, la Fenghuang. –necesito hablar con Erika.

-Claro, -el crepuscular vio por última vez a la castaña y salió del cuarto junto a su amiga.

Al quedar solas, Huang Hua se sentó en el sillón e invitó a la faelienne a que se sentara junto a ella. Ambas en la comodidad mientras miraban cada detalle de aquella espaciosa habitación, misma que a Erika le recordaban a las suites de los lujosos hoteles en los que ella había dormido gracias a los trabajos de su padre.

La pintura blanca y las plantas le daban un toque de pureza y luz, esto último debido al gran ventanal cubierto por una ligera y transparente cortina calipso. En medio de la habitación había una gran cama de dos plazas, mientras que, en la parte de la pared, tras la cama, había una gran pintura. Frente a la cama estaba la puerta que conducía al baño hecho de mármol con ligeros toques dorados, en él se veía una tina en la misma donde Erika y Nevra se habían dado un baño esa mañana.

A un lado de la blanca y ploma cama, estaba un sillón verde claro en donde la Fenghuang y la faelienne se encontraban cómodas.

-Es un cuarto muy lindo sin duda… es increíble lo sumidos que están en el lujo, mientras que otros preferimos vivir de la manera más sencilla que podemos. –balbuceó, la morena.

-Lo mismo opino.

-No me cabe la menor duda… es hermoso, pero hay otras prioridades.

-Huang Hua, -Erika miró a la Fenghuang. – ¿vendrán de otros reinos?

-Sí… vendrán las cuatro tribus restantes de Fenghuangs.

-¿Cuatro tribus? –preguntó, la faelienne.

-Sí… -sonrió, la mujer.

-¿Podrías explicarme?

-Jajaja, claro que sí. Mira, los Fenghuang estamos compuestos por cinco clanes repartidos por el mundo y cada uno representa valores y virtudes. Están los Xin-Fenghuang, quienes se ubican al sudeste, ellos representan la fidelidad y la integridad.

-Vaya…

-Luego están los Li-Fenghuang quienes se ubican al sudoeste, se destacan por el uso de la cortesía, la buena educación y la fé; están también los Zhi-Fenghuang, al este, y son poseedores de una gran sabiduría y un conocimiento extraordinario; los Yi-Fenghuang, quienes viven al oeste, son descritos como personas integras y con una honestidad excepcional; Por último, están los Ren-Fenghuang, al norte, quienes representan la caridad, la bondad y el altruismo.

-Tú…

-Exacto, yo soy Ren-Fenghuang.

-Es interesante… ¿estarán todos los líderes de esos pueblos?

-Sí, y de muchos más, estarán los líderes del reino de Kalangar, Ingranor, Lung-Füuiner, Daraz-Atari, Daraz-Tu, Volg-Khar, Etherheimm, Vhal-Ashare, Vhal-Shara, Lund'mulhingar entre otros… son muchos reinos.

-Este mundo es más grande de lo que creí… -comentó, la faérica.

-Lo es… mira, con Nevra estuvimos hablando al venir hacia acá, nos gustaría que fueras donde una Kitsune que tiene fama de… de… vidente. Nos gustaría que fueras a verla… tanto Nevra como yo, queremos saber cuál es tu antepasado feérico, y me imagino que tú también lo quieres conocer.

-Claro que sí me gustaría. –la castaña, saltó entusiasmada del sillón. -¡¿Dónde queda?!

-Jaja, espera jajaja, cálmate un poco… espera a Nevra para que él te acompañe.

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando por unos minutos más hasta que llegaron Nevra y Eweleïn. Como el vampiro y la faelienne no habían desayunado, resolvieron finalmente salir de la habitación para ir a comer al pueblo para luego dirigirse hasta la mujer kitsune que supuestamente vería el antepasado de Erika.

-¿Habías ido antes? –preguntó, Erika.

-No, nunca. –respondió, el oji gris.

-Y… crees que sea cierto, que ella diga la verdad.

-Pues veamos primero que nos dice. –él sonrió.

Después de caminar por media hora entre el pueblo y el valle que ocultaba a la silenciosa y mística mujer a la cual acudirían, llegaron al lugar en donde ella vivía. Era un lugar apartado por montañas y un pequeño río claro, allí a lo lejos divisaron una vieja casa de madera que había entre dos árboles que daban sombra al lugar. La pareja se miró hasta que finalmente, el vampiro, se acercó para golpear la puerta, misma puerta que se abrió antes de que el puño del oji gris golpeara.

-Los estaba esperando. –habló una mujer de pelo canoso de extremada largura; desde atrás se podía ver las 7 colas que sobresalían de la anciana. –Sabía que hoy vendrían. –comentó. Al escucharla, Nevra comenzó a reír disimuladamente pensando que dichas frases de la kitsune eran las típicas que utilizaban las personas para hacer creer a los demás que ellos eran seres mágicos que veían el futuro, no obstante, dejó de reír al escuchar lo siguiente. –Pueden pasar, Nevra y Erika. –habló la anciana como si los conociera desde hace muchos años.

Por dentro, el hogar de la mujer era muy distinto a lo que se veía por fuera, esta era clara debido a los grandes ventanales que estaban ubicados al otro lado de la casa y que daban justo al bosque espeso seguido de una cadena de montañas; todo estaba en orden, todo estaba limpio. La anciana invitó a pasar a la pareja mientras les pedía que se sentaran en un viejo sillón de mimbre mientras ella ordenaba la mesa para tomar té. Al verla, Erika se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hasta la kitsune.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla? -preguntó.

La mujer la miró extrañamente para luego indicarle un mueble.

-Ahí hay platos y en el horno hay galletas, puedes servirlas.

Así fue como entre las dos ordenaron las cosas mientras el vampiro seguía sentado escrutando todo lo que había a su paso; eso al menos era lo que acostumbraban a hacer los miembros de la guardia Sombra. Luego de unos instantes, el té y las galletas estaba servidas, a la vez que la abuela dejaba encima de la mesa un vaso de curvas extrañas en donde sobresalía una bombilla, las curvas de la taza eran similares a la forma que tenía el árbol de Ivoni en su etapa final a la muerte. Todos se sentaron mientras que la kitsune seguía frente de su taza extraña.

-No me miren, coman. -comentó, la mujer, a la vez que comenzaba a succionar de la bombilla.

La pareja se miró y comenzaron a beber tranquilamente el té.

-Mmm... -comentó amablemente, la faelienne. -está delicioso, es dulce.

-¿Tú que sientes, Nevra? -inquirió, la vieja. Esta miraba atentamente al azabache, fijándose de todo lo que él hacía o decía.

-Mi té no es para nada dulce, a decir verdad, no tiene sabor. -comentó, el azabache.

-¿Le pusiste azúcar? –preguntó, su novia.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres del mío? -ofreció, la faérica.

-Bueno dame. -el vampiro tomó la taza para beber un sorbo de té, sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo. -No está dulce... está desabrido. -de pronto cayó en cuenta de que aún la mujer estaba escuchando. -Lo siento, mi intención no era ofenderla.

-No te preocupes, joven líder de guardia. -habló, la kitsune. -El té tiene la particularidad de dar a conocer la etapa que vive el alma de quien la bebe, quizás, a tu alma le falta algo...

-Con Erika lo tengo todo. -respondió intrépido.

-Quizás aquello que te falta no tiene relación con el presente, sino con el pasado. -comentó, la extraña mujer. Él la miró asombrado para luego agachar la cabeza. –Quizás, no estás conforme contigo mismo... quizás, nunca lo has estado, aparentas estarlo, pero sabes que tu vida no tiene sabor a nada, por esa razón te aferras a una persona con la cual tienes una efímera esperanza.

Al escuchar aquello, el azabache dejó la taza de lado y evitó la mirada de las dos mujeres que lo escrutaban con atención.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita? –habló, la anciana, mientras volvía a succionar de la bombilla.

-Pues, -habló nerviosa, Erika. -la verdad es que necesito saber mi origen... soy una faelienne.

-Interesante... desde que entraste por mi puerta supe que eras una faelienne, incluso desde que llegaste a nuestro mundo siento tu alma de vez en cuando. Tienes un alma muy linda, y el vampiro tiene mucha suerte al tenerte a su lado. -comenzó, la kitsune. -Tu alma desprende mucha luz, luz que se ha apagado un poco, sin embargo, veo que vuelves a tener vitalidad. -La peli plateada estiró su mano para que la castaña la tomara, fue al unirse cuando a la anciana comenzaron a brillarle los ojos. -Mmm... -aun con los ojos brillantes comenzó a hablar. -tu padre era muy autoritario, pero un muy buen padre... -comentó. -ambos te amaban, te aman demasiado.

-Eran asombrosos. -respondió, la oji violeta.

-Lo eran, sí. Con respecto a tu origen... primero, veo que tienes tres razas... tu origen está dividido en tres razas. La primera es la raza humana, también tienes parte Fenghuang, específicamente eres de aquella tribu en la que prima la sabiduría...

-Pensé que Erika podía ser de esa raza por ser benevolente y... -habló Nevra quien fue interrumpido.

-No, -negó, la anciana- Erika es Fenghuang de carácter sabio... veo que ella es muy curiosa, eso es parte de la sabiduría y de la adquisición de conocimientos.

-¿Entonces, soy humana y Fenghuang?

-Sí, no obstante, en ti veo otra raza muy oculta, está muy en el fondo, siento que esa parte es la más poderosa de todas... -tanto Erika como Nevra miraron atentos. La mujer tomó la mano de la joven entre sus dos manos mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más. -mira, veo un tatuaje, veo un árbol y veo a una mujer rubia, ese puede ser un indicio de esa raza oculta... no sé cómo... no sé qué... -balbuceó, la kitsune. -me aparecen imágenes en la cabeza, sobre todo de una mujer rubia... son dos niñas tomadas de la mano, dos niñas rubias, luego veo a una mujer rubia y... -de pronto ambas debieron apartar sus manos cuando vieron que de la mano de Erika aparecía una pequeña ramita verde con espinas que comenzaba a marchitarse hasta convertirse en polvo, todo eso ante la mirada asombrada de todos.

-Yo... yo... -balbuceó, Erika, mientras se miraba la mano que temblaba. Nevra, por otro lado, le acarició la espalda para calmarla.

-Creo que invadí mucho, siento que eso que acabas de hacer es una especie de protección relacionada con esa raza oculta... ¿tienes un tatuaje?

-No. –Erika, negó.

-¿Tus padres?, ¿tus abuelos?, ¿tíos, primos?- insistió.

-No, no que yo sepa. –respondió aun mirando su mano.

-Lo siento, -la abuela suspiró. -no sé cuál es esa raza oculta... por el tatuaje siento que puede ser una quimera, pero ni las quimeras ni las Fenghuang, mucho menos los humanos, son capaces de crear ramas de árboles de sus manos. -aunque... si es una raza que está muy oculta, puede estar relacionada con las antiguas quimeras, las que poblaban el mundo de Eldarya mucho antes que el resto... si alguna vez quieres venir a verme para hablar de esto, no lo dudes... desde el fondo creo que volverás, sin embargo, cuando vuelvas no serás la misma chica. -terminó de decir, la kitsune.

-¿Entonces volveré?

-Quizás, sí… quizás en un futuro no muy lejano tendrás más preguntas y por eso vendrás a buscarme.

-Emmm… gracias, muchas gracias por ayudarme. –sonrió apenada, la faérica, desde el fondo de su corazón, ella no quería volver a ese reino, no obstante, estaba aliviada de al fin saber que parte de ella era Fenghuang.

-De nada, Nevra, -llamó la atención del vampiro. -hay algo que quieres preguntar y no te atreves, adelante... -habló.

-Bueno… ya que lo mencionas -contestó, el oji gris.- es con respecto a mi futuro, me gustaría conocer mi futuro con Erika.

Kitsune y vampiro se tomaron la mano para que luego a la mujer comenzaran a brillarle los ojos.

-Nevra... –habló de pronto apenada. -para conocer tu futuro debes primero conocer tu pasado. Es imprescindible solventar esa curiosidad que tú encuentras morbosa. No tiene nada de morboso querer saber dónde están enterrados específicamente tus padres.

-Yo no... -los ojos del vampiro comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de repente, como si la herida que él se había encargado de tapar se hubiera abierto.

-La muerte de tus padres y el asesinato de los asesinos de tus padres te ayudara a comprender y a tomar las decisiones del futuro.

Él comenzó a negar mientras la respiración de este se volvía pesada y rápida, y mientras los ojos derramaban lágrima tras lágrima, incluso cuando su cara pasó de ser seria a estar destruida por el llanto, él siguió negando. Trató de levantarse para huir de las manos de la kitsune, sin embargo, esta lo tomó tan fuerte que él no fue capaz de levantarse.

-En ti veo dos futuros... dos futuros distintos. –prosiguió, la mujer. -En un momento deberás tomar una decisión muy grande, eso dará paso a estos dos futuros, en uno de los futuros veo a dos niños y una niña, son iguales a ti por lo que deduzco que son tus hijos... Al parecer siempre has querido tener una familia por lo que ahí serás muy feliz; sin embargo, el otro futuro es distinto al anterior, ahí te veo solo y enfermo, estarás vacío en una casa vacía. Llegará un momento en el que decidirás caer en los vicios para luego llegar a una resolución, el suicidio.

-¿Qué? –preguntó alarmada, Erika.

-Lo siento, -se disculpó, la kitsune. –pero a ti, apuntó a la faelienne. –no te veo en su futuro. –la peli plateada soltó con delicadeza la mano del vampiro. –Lo lamento profundamente, Nevra, pero si no tomas las decisiones correctas, estarás solo.

La pareja caminó en silencio por las calles hasta el castillo, ella apretaba la mano de él mientras él iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Con cada paso que daba sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba con temor al posible futuro al que se debía enfrentar. Si bien al principio creyó que todo era charlatanería, al momento en el que la mujer habló de él como si conociera su vida pasada y sus cargas, lo había descolocado, pues nadie sabía la historia de sus padres a excepción de Miiko, Eweleïn, Valkyon, Ezarel y su ex jefa, todo por culpa de una de sus tantas borracheras que le habían soltado la lengua.

No tenía coraje para contarle a Karenn lo que había pasado con sus padres, mucho menos tenía coraje para contarle que después de unirse a la guardia como miembro raso, había tomado venganza con sus propias manos. No se sentía orgulloso de esas hazañas, ni siquiera se sintió feliz al hacerlo, al contrario, luego de eso no sintió nada, solo vacío y culpa, lo mismo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, una herida abierta por culpa de las palabras de una señora.

Sí, sin duda ese día lo habían pasado mal, a ambos les esperaba aquel futuro distópico, y Nevra no sabía qué hacer. Se lo pasaba en silencio todo el día, incluso en las noches le costaba conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, como buena novia que ella era, lo abrazaba por la noche para hacerle saber al crepuscular que ella estaba ahí para él.

-Nevra, no todo es cierto, quizás ella se equivocó. –habló, la faelienne, antes de que el vampiro cayera en un sueño reparador.

 **.**

Sentada en el pasto pensaba en aquel día hasta que sintió una hermosa melodía, con ella recordó la primera reunión a la que asistió, aquella reunión en la que no hubo algún comentario venenoso, pero en donde sí pudo observar la mirada y la conducta insistente por parte de Ivanka para llamar la atención del vampiro, este por otro lado, ya más calmo en relación a la visión de la anciana Kitsune, se negaba en todo momento, y cada vez que podía, se acercaba a la faelienne para depositarle tiernos besos en la frente, en la punta de la nariz o en los labios.

-Tú y yo nos merecemos un futuro juntos. –murmuró, el nocturno, después de una reunión, justo cuando Ivanka aún estaba en la sala.

-Tienes razón, amé pasar la noche contigo. –susurró, la castaña, sabiendo que la noble de Jade estaba escuchando. Nevra levantó una ceja sin entender hasta que escuchó un gran portazo, ahí lo entendió.

-Eres una persona mala… -susurró mientras le entregaba una sonrisa ladina a su novia.

-Y eso te gusta…

-Sí, no te voy a mentir.

Obviamente Erika se reía de Ivanka, sí, porque quien ríe al último ríe mejor, pero no todas las cartas estaban jugadas, no, el baile sería la instancia definitiva, y ella ya había sido invitada. Quizás, Ivanka utilizaría uno de sus mejores y más escotados vestidos, quizás utilizaría un labial ciruela que adornaría sus bellos y rojos labios, quizás, ella se acercaría a Nevra durante la noche para invitarlo a bailar un vals, teniendo la mínima esperanza de que él la tomara en cuenta. No obstante, había algo que ni Erika ni Ivanka sabían, y era que después de aquella premonición desastrosa, Nevra también había sacados sus cartas, pues se había comprometido a no perderla, a doblarle la mano a ese destino tan lúgubre, a que aquellos tres niños que la vidente había visto, fueran producto del amor entre Erika y él.


	57. Fotografía

**Dejo esto y aprovecho de decirles que quedan solo dos capítulos para que termine la temporada :3**

Cuídense, y disfruten la lectura c:

.

.

 _ **Fotografía**_

Se encontraba recostada junto al pasto pensando en ella misma y en la relación que tenía con Nevra; recordó por milésima vez las palabras de la kitsune y el ultimátum que esta le había dado al vampiro. Su cabello pardo era jalado suavemente por el estéril viento de verano, una silenciosa caricia que al sentirla solo pudo cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar plenamente por sus sentidos cargados de emociones contradictorias. De pronto y en medio de aquel campo llano, ella sintió una bella melodía traída por el viento lejano, era una melodía que producía bajos y altos, y que aun en medio de un lugar abierto, hacía vibrar toda su piel.

-Entonces, soy Fenghuang y mis antepasados están en la tribu Zhi-Fenhguang. –murmuró mientras se levantaba para seguir tan bella música, sus pies la guiaron hasta el nacimiento de aquella sinfonía.

Era una humana Fenghuang curiosa, y estaba orgullosa de eso, orgullosa de ser lo que era y orgullosa de tener a alguien que la defendiera por ser lo que ella era.

Caminó sin cautela hasta llegar al primer empedrado de la ciudad, ahí lo vio, ahí en ese lugar vio al joven músico, el mismo muchacho que una vez había estado sobre un viejo podio haciendo malabares con bastones de madera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un rostro sereno, sereno como las vibraciones que transmitía aquel violoncelo.

Frente a ella estaba el joven sentado en una silla sobre el pavimento, y frente a ellos un pozo y un grupo de casas que se arremolinaban por la calle, a lo lejos y hacia el otro lado, la castaña se dio cuenta de los familiares que se encontraban pastando al fondo del valle; aquel valle en el cual ella había meditado era el límite entre el reino y la naturaleza, un límite que no estaba protegido. Luego de percatarse de aquello, no quiso interrumpir al músico por lo que se sentó sobre la orilla del viejo pozo mientras observaba atentamente al hombre de cabello rubio azulado. Notó en él orejas como las de ella, y dos colmillos que sobresalían de manera fina y a la vez exagerada, cubriendo parte de sus labios superiores, muy parecidos a los colmillos de Jamón. De su cabeza rubia lograban sobresalir dos cuernitos que pasaban imperceptibles, a menos que alguien los mirara fijamente, tal como lo estaba haciendo Erika en ese momento.

Cuando el joven abrió los ojos, detuvo la música de inmediato al verla. Sus ojos afilados se crisparon y se posaron directamente sobre los ojos violeta de la faelienne, sus labios se fruncieron haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

-Lo lamento, -se disculpó, la castaña. –no quería interrumpirte, solo pasaba por aquí y escuché tu música. Es una maravilla, tocas muy lindo. –sonrió, sin embargo, el chico no le contestó, tomó su instrumento y comenzó a guardarlo. –Enserio no quería interrumpirte… -reiteró, la muchacha. –Soy yo quien debería irse. –se levantó rápidamente para dejar solo al joven quien se había detenido al escuchar a la humana. Erika se dio media vuelta para irse por entre la ciudad, hasta llegar a la gran cúpula del castillo que sobresalía en el cielo de todo el reino.

-Espera. –él la detuvo. –Espera. –reiteró a la vez que estiraba la mano en el aire.

La obsidiana se detuvo al escucharlo, no obstante, él se sumió en el silencio. En aquellos momentos sus ojos ya no eran afilados, eran misteriosos y cansados.

-Me llamo Erika. –se presentó. –¿y tú?

-¿Yo? –inquirió, el músico, mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo y se daba vuelta para ver si había alguien más detrás.

-Sí… tú.

-Pues… me llamo… Keneth… así me llamo yo. –habló nervioso. –¿Y usted? –preguntó.

-¿Yo? –Erika se apuntó a sí misma a la vez que miraba hacia atrás.

-Sí.

-Me llamo Erika, un gusto conocerte, Keneth. –sonrió.

-Es un gusto… conocerla igualmente. –se rascó nervioso la cabeza. –No debería andar por aquí… no sola.

-¿Por…?

-Hay un hombre que siempre nos acecha a mí y a nuestra pequeña comunidad… -de pronto abrió los ojos. –¿Usted es del castillo? –inquirió preocupado.

-Soy de la guardia de Eel… descuida… soy una faelienne.

-Todas esas casas que ves a tu espalda son de faeliennes o mestizos, esta es una de muchas otras comunidades. –murmuró.

-¿Viven apartados?

-Sí, los reyes no nos dejan mezclarnos mucho…

-Eso es horrible… -Erika, se sorprendió.

-Supongo que es normal, las razas no deberían mezclarse con…

-Eso es una tontera… son los pensamientos de los reyes los que están mal, no nosotros. –habló, la faelienne.

-Pues… no lo sé. –el chico, comenzó a ponerse nervioso. –Como le iba diciendo, usted no debería estar aquí, mucho menos sola.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay un vampiro que nos acecha siempre… se alimenta de nosotros.

-¿Y a ustedes les gusta eso?

-No, pero no tenemos otra opción, nadie hace nada, nosotros debemos cuidarnos solos. –de pronto sonrió. –No importa, señorita, ya estamos acostumbrados.

Esa misma noche llegó a la habitación, tiró los zapatos que chocaron contra la pared y se acostó encima de la cama. Apretó las sábanas con furia mientras trataba de contener un grito de ira.

-¿Me puede explicar donde andaba, la señorita? –de pronto, Erika, escuchó una voz que venía directamente desde la puerta.

-Este lugar es horrible, -espetó casi en un grito. –no solo en el castillo. ¿Cómo la guardia de Eel puede permitir este horror?, ¿por qué nadie ha hecho nada?

-¿De qué hablas, amor? –Nevra, entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Hablo del trato que tienen muchos hacia las personas que no son de "raza". –habló con ironía. -¿Por qué no han hecho…?

-Porque no podemos meternos en esos asuntos, Erika. –él llegó hasta la cama lentamente para sentarse. –Es muy delicado…

-Quiero entenderlo, quiero entender por qué.

Nevra suspiró hondamente mientras ella lo observaba buscando una explicación, algo que él entendía muy bien.

-Erika… -habló, Nevra. –Eldarya es un mundo que ha estado cayendo con los años… no hay alimento que sustente nuestra vida y es por eso que debemos abrir portales que…

-Si si, eso lo entiendo perfectamente, solo quiero saber que… -no terminó la frase cuando vio a su novio levantar una ceja.

-¿Me vas a dejar terminar? –inquirió molesto.

-Bueno, habla. –bufó.

-Bien, como iba diciendo, apurona, -ella rodó los ojos. –se deben hacer incursiones al mundo humano para traer comida que nos pueda alimentar realmente… el reino de Jade del Norte controla 4 portales mientras que Eel solo controla uno. Por el control de dichos artefactos se han producido muchas guerras, es por eso que no podemos darnos el lujo de comenzar una nueva guerra, ¿lo entiendes? No podemos intervenir directamente, lo que sí podemos hacer es guiar a aquellos que lo necesitan para que lleguen a Eel como refugiados, allá al menos se les dará un trato justo, comida y trabajo, con eso podrán vivir bien.

-¿Por qué la guardia de Eel permite refugiados siendo que solo controla un portal? –preguntó curiosa.

-Porque la ciudad de Eel es un santuario, por lo que muchos otros lugares brindan "regalías" para que la guardia y la ciudad sigan protegiendo al cristal. –explicó.

-Entiendo…

-Como te dije, solo ellos deciden si quedarse o irse.

-Pero Nevra, no puedo con esto. –gimoteó.

-Lo siento, no podemos hacer nada más por ellos, como te dije, no podemos intervenir directamente… -el pelinegro, suspiró profundamente y luego habló. -Cambiando de tema, ¿qué estabas haciendo tú?, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir? Estuve solo durante toda la tarde mientras "la doña" andaba explorando sin mí. –preguntó aparentando indignación.

-Pero si te fui a buscar, pero cuando abrí la puerta de tu cuarto tú estabas durmiendo la siesta. –resoplo.

-¿Y por qué no me despertaste? -preguntó.

-Porque apareció tu querida amiga del alma, _"te repito que no debes molestar a Nevra en su aposento, para eso tienes tu propio cuarto"_ -ironizó, Erika, mientras utilizaba una voz extremadamente chillona y cargada de sarcasmo, con ello trataba de imitar a Ivanka.

-¿Te dijo eso? -el vampiro, la miró.

-Sí.

-Y ¿qué le dijiste tú?

-Le dije: _MI NOVIO_ -enfatizó, la faérica. _-me dijo que lo fuera a buscar porque íbamos a tener una cita._

-Y ¿qué te dijo ella? -preguntó divertido por la situación que narraba su novia.

-Me dijo: _es que acá no está permitido entrar a las habitaciones ajenas._ -chilló, la faelienne.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Le dije: _es que no me importa, él me invitó._

-¿Y ella qué te dijo?

- _Is qui lis riglis sin lis riglis_.

-¿Qué? -sonrió, el crepuscular.

-Me dijo: _es que las reglas son las reglas_. -La chica, se cruzó de brazos. -Además, por si fuera poco, añadió: _A Nev no le gusta ser interrumpido cuando duerme._

-¿A sí? -el nocturno, trató de evitar una carcajada, estaba complacido al ver a Erika celosa.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué le dijiste cuando te dijo eso?

-Me puse así, -la oji violeta, se cruzó de brazos. -y le dije: _él no me demuestra eso cuando estamos juntos en la noche._

-¿Y ella que contestó?

-Me dijo: _¿se ven de noche?_ –la oji violeta, se puso una mano en el pecho, imitando de manera exagerada a la chica de Jade. -Yo le dije que sí, y ella me dijo: _bueno, es normal que te quiera ver, para él eres solo un pasatiempo..._ ¿puedes creer lo que me dijo, Nevra? No la soporto, es una… una...- habló indignada. Él por otro lado dejó caer una carcajada. -¿De qué mierda te ríes?

-Celosa...

-Pff, no, ¿cómo crees?

-Celosa...

-¡No estoy celosa!

-Celosa... -habló como si cantara, en respuesta ella lo reprochó con la mirada.

-Esa tipa lo único que quiere es tirarse encima de ti... como me gustaría darle una paliza... ni Moyra era tan hincha pelotas. –espetó.

-Jaja bueno bueno, sigue con la historia.

-Pues cuando me dijo que yo era un pasatiempo no le dije nada, no se me ocurrió nada para decirle.

-¿Y eso por qué?, siempre eres demasiado contestadora. –Nevra, la molestó.

-¡Tú cállate mejor! –soltó furiosa.

-Está bien, está bien, -el crepuscular, la tomó por los hombros. -continúe con la historia, mi bella faelienne contestadora.

-¿En qué iba? –la mujer, se rascó la cabeza.

-Ella te dijo que eras mi pasatiempo y tú no supiste que contestarle.

-Ah, sí, ya me acordé… Me iba a ir cuando ella me dijo: _si tanto amas a Nevra, preocúpate de no pegarle una enfermedad._

-¿Enserio te dijo eso? -la mirada de Nevra cambió.

-Sí.

-¿Y tú qué respondiste? -inquirió serio.

-Le dije: _preocúpate de tu propio culo mejor, él se cuidará del suyo_. -habló indignada.

-Jeje ¿Y qué te contestó ella?

-Me miró molesta y me dijo _: ¡Qué ordinaria! Le diré a Nevra que se dé cuenta de la clase de mujer con la que se junta._

-¿Y qué le dijiste tú?

-Le dije: _corre a decirle que yo soy una ordinaria al hombre que le importa 3 hectáreas de culo tu opinión._

-Ajajajajajaja -comenzó a carcajear, el vampiro. -Que buena eres para contestar, Erika... Jajajajaja. -se recostó en la cama mientras seguía riéndose.

-¿No te molesta?

-Jajaja, no... ajajajaja, no puedo creerlo… ¿qué jajajaja, qué te contestó ella? Ajajajaja. –siguió riendo a la espera de lo que ella iba a decir.

-Nada, solo alzó la cabeza y se fue, yo me fui por el otro lado y decidí salir mejor… Enserio no te molesta que…

-No, prefiero que te hagas escuchar a que agaches la cabeza como cuando yo te lo pedí… -de pronto, el nocturno alzó una ceja. –Te prefiero fiera y salvaje. –la molestó.

-No te creo… -ella se acercó hasta él para sentarse a horcajadas encima de su novio, mientras él se acomodaba encima de la cama.

-Enserio… ¿no me crees?

-No… supongo que tienes que demostrármelo. –se acercó hasta sus labios para besarlo.

-Esta tarde te extrañé. –murmuró, el pelinegro, entre los besos de su chica.

-También te extrañé.

.

-Sin duda, el abastecimiento es de suma importancia para nuestra vida, y por ende, es un problema que debemos solucionar. Se cree que de aquí a 7 años más no tendremos elementos para abrir portales por lo que la vida faery en Eldarya no se podrá seguir desarrollando…

Los temas en las reuniones eran diversos, desde el cuidado de algunas reliquias como la flauta de Hameln-Weser, pasando por temas relacionados con los herederos y líderes de cada reino, hasta el latente problema del abastecimiento de comida. Relacionado con el mundo humano, la castaña encontraba que dichas reuniones eran muy parecidas a las que se realizaban en la ONU.

En medio de esas charlas, ella se quedaba en silencio para oír mientras los demás opinaban, quizás en el C.G hubiera dado a conocer su punto de vista, no obstante, esta vez era diferente pues no sentía la confianza para hablar frente a personas que la consideraban menos.

Una vez terminada la reunión, todos se levantaron a excepción de Ivanka quien se quedó cómodamente sentada. La mujer miró a Nevra para luego llamarle la atención.

-Nevra, ¿puedes quedarte, por favor?

Al escucharla, el azabache miró a su novia.

-Pues… -vaciló, el nocturno. –No, tengo que irme… -con fuerza agarró la mano de la oji violeta para salir de la sala, sin embargo, su paso fue detenido por la madre de Miiko quien se había sentado junto a Ivanka.

-Yo soy la que necesita que te quedes. En un tiempo más habrá personas de mi reino que deberán ir como embajadores a tus tierras, para esta misión he elegido a Ivanka para que vaya a Eel, para esto no creo que sea necesaria la presencia de la fae… Erika.

-Erika… -habló, Nevra. –tú decides… -le susurró a su novia.

-¿Por qué yo?

Como respuesta, él levantó una ceja.

-Quédate… -sonrió. –Nos vemos más tarde.

-Te amo. –habló fuerte, para que ambas mujeres que estaban frente a la mesa escucharan con claridad.

-También te amo, Nev.

Caminó hasta su cuarto para esperarlo, sin embargo, como la persona curiosa que era, se levantó de la cama y salió hacia la ciudad para recorrer las calles transitadas. De pronto vio al joven malabarista, esta vez estaba sentado frente a un caballete esperando a que la gente que pasaba quisiera hacerse un retrato. La oji violeta se acercó hasta el muchacho y le habló.

-Hola, Keneth. ¿Cómo estás? –se sentó en una banca.

-¿Bien y usted?

-Bien… ¿sabes?, no es necesario que me trates de usted, así como el primer día cuando me advertiste del vampiro, puedes tutearme, no hay problema en eso. –murmuró, Erika.

-Lo siento… cuando la vi por primera vez no pensé que iba en dirección al castillo…, ahora que sé que era invitada de los reyes, no sé cómo tratar…

-Solo trátame como una persona normal.

Ambos quedaron en completo silencio mientras cada uno pensaba en cosas distintas. Ella lo miró, miró el objeto que tenía él a su lado y comenzaron a surgirle dudas.

-¿Haces retratos?

-Sí, en mi casa tengo mis tres reliquias más preciadas, mis bastones, mi celo y este caballete, con esto trabajo.

-¿Y cómo es la gente contigo?

-Depende… hay personas a las que no les importan en absoluto las reglas de la monarquía, pero hay otras personas que no se acercan a mí, o no me hablan. Principalmente son los niños los que quedan asombrados conmigo.

-Que tierno…

Los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que Erika volvió a romper el silencio.

-Oye… -comenzó tímidamente. –tengo una imagen de mis padres… ¿podrías hacer un retrato de ellos?, agrandar la imagen…

-Claro… ¿Dónde tienes el retrato?

-Lo tengo en mi cuarto, voy a buscarlo y vuelvo.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, la castaña corrió hasta su habitación en el castillo, de su bolso sacó un bello medallón en donde estaba la foto de sus dos padres y se devolvió rápidamente hasta la plaza en donde aún estaba el joven sentado.

-Ellos… son. –habló cansada, la muchacha. –se sacó el abalorio y lo mostró a su nuevo amigo. –Son…

-Tranquila… -sonrió, el muchacho. –inhala y exhala tranquilamente. –sonrió. Al verlo, la faérica, sonrió también mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho y trataba de respirar el poco aire que alcanzaba a tener. –No debías ir corriendo, yo no me iba a ir.

-Ah, lo siento. –siguió inspirando hondamente. –Realmente quería esta foto de mis padres… no sé por qué nunca se me ocurrió pedirle a Kero que los dibujara… -volvió a inhalar. –pero ahora que estás tú, puedo pedirte a ti que los dibujes. –la humana, le tendió la fotografía al artista.

-Wow… -el rubio, se sorprendió. –esto está muy bien dibujado… ¿quién hizo esto? –preguntó sin poder creer la maravilla que estaba ante sus ojos.

-Se llama fotografía...

-Nunca había escuchado de algo como esto…

-Es porque en Eldarya no hay cámaras fotográficas, solo en la tierra…

-¡¿La tierra?!¡¿El mundo humano?! –preguntó asombrado.

-Sí… allá están ellos. Yo llegué aquí sola… llegué sin querer.

-¿¡Entonces tú eres de allá!? –inquirió.

-Sí.

-Que mal… -se calmó. -lo siento mucho, ellos deben extrañarte, así como tú los extrañas a ellos.

-Sí… -la obsidiana, giró levemente la cabeza y cerró los ojos, fue así como en el ambiente volvió a establecerse un silencio que Keneth decidió romper.

-¿Por qué no te has ido a tu mundo?

-No puedo… por culpa de los portales y los materiales escasos que se utilizan para lograr abrirlos… ya me lo explicaron una vez y fue un desastre jeje. –la faelienne recordó cuando se enteró de la existencia de los portales gracias a Chrome, recordó también cuando encaró a Miiko por haberle ocultado la verdad. Sonrió al recordar como salió de la sala de cristal para llegar a la resolución de irse del cuartel, recordó cuando Miiko la persiguió y le pidió que hablaran calmadamente dentro de la sala, fue que al llegar estaban los tres líderes y Leiftan, los cinco para disuadir a una insignificante humana que no tenía miedo a hacerse escuchar… recordó cuando le explicaron todo y cuando, sin pedir permiso de los demás miembros de la guardia brillante, Miiko mandó a hacer una copia de la llave de la reserva de libros prohibidos de la guardia, reserva a la cual ella había entrado escasamente debido a la cantidad de deberes que realizaba en su día a día.

-¿Volverías a tu mundo si pudieras? –preguntó atento, el chico artista, quien la sacó de sus viejos recuerdos.

-Pues…

-¡Erika! –Nevra llegó para interrumpir la conversación que estaba teniendo la faelienne con el rubio. –Aquí estabas, te busqué por todos lados hasta que le pedí a Shaitán que te buscara y así lo hizo… -Shaitán no esperó y posó sus patas delanteras hacia las piernas de Erika, esta por supuesto, lo acarició con dulzura.

-Nevra, él es Keneth, Keneth, él es Nevra. –habló, la parda.

-Nevra, su novio. –añadió, el vampiro.

-Ahora lo eres, el otro día se te olvidó decirlo frente a los reyes…

La pareja se observó atenta frente al joven, el intercambio de miradas era profundo y variado, primero era una lucha de ojos, luego pasó a ser una mirada cargada de complicidad para finalmente terminar en una sonrisa por parte de los dos.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó, el azabache, a la vez que se sentaba al lado de la castaña.

-Vine a recorrer la ciudad hasta que vi a Keneth, le pedí que dibujara a mis padres. –al escucharla, él la abrazó.

-Te amo. –le susurró en el oído, luego miró al pintor. –¿Podrías hacer un retrato de nosotros dos después?

El chico asintió, y los tres comenzaron a conversar animadamente, a la vez que el joven pintaba a los padres de la faérica.

La hoja era grande y podía ser enrollada como un pergamino, el retrato de sus padres era idéntica a estos, algo que atesoraría por siempre.

Luego de haber dibujado a los padres de Erika, la pareja se sentó en la banca para que así fueran retratados, sin embargo, la castaña se levantó para finalmente acomodarse encima de las piernas del vampiro; así quería salir ella, él por supuesto tuvo que acomodarse, se irguió del asiento y rodeó a la chica por la cintura.

-Golosa… -le susurró al oído.

-Admite que lo disfrutas.

-Lo admito… es más, cuando lleguemos al cuarto te sentaras de la misma forma, a ver si te atreves a hacerlo.

-Lo haré…

-Atrévete y…

-Por favor… -habló temeroso, el artista. –miren para acá para que pueda comenzar por sus rostros.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, luego se dieron un corto beso y miraron hacia el joven que los estaba retratando. Sentados de la misma forma estuvieron por una hora, hasta que al final, el joven decidió parar el dibujo

-Solo me falta hacerle el fondo y pintar el resto, no es necesario que estén acá, mañana pueden venir a buscar su retrato.

-Gracias… -la joven, le dejó algunas monedas de oro por el primer dibujo y fue así como la pareja de fue de ahí.

Caminaron por las calles tomados de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y observando todo a su alrededor. A veces se abrazaban y se besaban en medio de la vereda mientras el gentío pasaba por ahí; no les importaba absolutamente nada, se amaban y querían vivir aquel sentimiento. Los dos llegaron hasta una de las tantas placillas, en ella una feria que disponía de juegos que se habían instalado hace dos días atrás. Como aún era temprano, decidieron ir a bañarse primero y luego ir a divertirse a aquella feria… Y así fue… una vez que se bañaron y descansaron, y al ver que las primeras estrellas habían comenzado a aparecer, la pareja salió del castillo para ir a los juegos de la placilla.

A pesar de ser las 20:00 horas, la gente seguía agolpada en aquel lugar tan alegre y vibrante. Había música animada y olor a comida que inundaban los sentidos de la faelienne y del vampiro. Siguieron tomados de la mano recorriendo con la mirada cada uno de los juegos que había, algunos medían fuerza, otros agilidad, otros inteligencia, otros simplemente se basaban en la mera diversión.

-Bueno… -se detuvo, el azabache. –¿qué quieres hacer?

-Pues… -la castaña miró fijamente un juego de fuerza muy parecido a uno de su mundo, se basaba en un largo pedestal muy parecido a un termómetro, ahí en la base, la persona debía golpear con un martillo para que así la bola de metal que se hallaba dentro del gran termómetro tocara el punto más alto, si la bola tocaba la campana en lo alto, el jugador ganaba.

-¿Quieres jugar eso? –preguntó.

-Pues… sí, ¿por qué no?

-No podrás… -habló entre risas. –pareces un fideo. –la molestó.

-Pues yo quiero jugar eso. –alzó una ceja.

-Ni levantar el martillo podrás. –se burló.

-Si puedo…

-Bien, hagamos esto interesante, hagamos una apuesta. –sugirió, el crepuscular.

-Bien… ¿qué apuesta? –seria entrecerró los ojos.

-Si puedes darle al pedestal con ese martillo, no importando si la pelota toca la campana, compraré lo que tú quieras esta noche. –explicó.

-¿Con cuánto dinero andas? –se cruzó de brazos.

-2.000 MO, equivalentes a 12.000 maná, equivalentes aproximadamente a 38 días de trabajo. –le susurró en el oído.

-¿¡12.000 maná en 38 días de trabajo!? Y yo sacándome la mugre para tener… -comenzó a calcular con los dedos -¡1.900 Maná en 38 días!, descontémosle de ahí los 900 maná de lo que come la melomantha en un mes.

-¿Y qué más quieres ganar? –alzó una ceja. –conmigo debería bastarte, tengo músculos, un verdheléon deseado por muchas y soy de pelo negro, añádele a eso mis otros dotes como: alegre… -comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.

-Enojón. –Erika, lo contradijo.

-Gracioso…

-Terco.

-Sensual…

-Caliente.

-Carismático…

-¿Preguntémosle a tu guardia qué tan carismático eres cuando entrenan?

-Bello, buen besador… en resumen, soy un amor, un adonis, un dios greco-romano. -ella rodó los ojos.

-¿El ego es innato de la raza de los vampiros o tú eres el egocéntrico? –preguntó. –Aunque si bien lo recuerdo, Karenn no es para nada igual.

-Mi hermana es caprichosa, y yo soy egocéntrico… nena, hay que amarse en esta vida. –sonrió sensual mientras se acicalaba el pelo.

-Creo que tú te amas demasiado… -sonrió.

-Te advierto que no me amo solo yo, me ama Karenn y me amas tú. –se acercó para besarle sensualmente la mejilla a su chica.

-Bien… si tú lo dices, pero bueno, volviendo a la matriz del tema… si yo levanto, aunque sea un poco esa pelota, ¿tú me comprarás lo que yo quiera esta noche?

-Si…

-Bien, ¿y si yo quiero…? -la joven miró rápidamente hacia un puesto aleatorio hasta dar con una bella daga que llamó su atención. -¿Y si yo quiero esa daga que está ahí?

-Las armas son peligrosas, mi amor.

-Dijiste que me comprarías lo que yo quisiera.

-Bien… lo que tú quieras.

-Ok, ¿y si fallo?

-Harás lo que yo quiera esta noche, hasta que den las seis de la mañana.

-Bien, trato.

La pareja se dio la mano y se acercaron hasta el dueño del juego, un purreko que tenía grandes músculos.

-Por este juego deben pagar 5 MO, si la bola toca la campana se les da 150 MO. En eso consiste el juego.

-Bueno, Erika. –Nevra miró burlón a su novia. –Págale los 5 MO al señor.

-¿Cuántos intentos son? –preguntó, la castaña, mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsa.

-Solo uno.

-¿Solo un intento? –se horrorizó, la joven.

-Sí. –el gato recibió el dinero y asintió. –Puedes tomar el martillo.

-Bien. –se acercó al pedestal, la muchacha, ante la mirada sonriente del nocturno. Miró el martillo de metal para luego tomar el mango de este, cuando fue a levantarlo sus pies se apegaron más al suelo y su rostro se encendió al utilizar toda la fuerza de sus brazos, no obstante, ni con toda la fuerza fue capaz de levantar aquel martillo. Volvió a intentarlo por segunda vez, más sin embargo, solo consiguió arrastrarlo.

-¡Vamos, mi amor! –gritó, el vampiro. -¡No tenemos todo el día!

-Estúpido canalla. –murmuró molesta mientras hacía fuerzas para levantar el martillo. Cuando vio que no era capaz, se alejó de ahí y volvió con su novio.

-¿Cómo le fue? –preguntó burlón, el pelinegro.

-Súper bien. –respondió seria.

-Te vi haciendo eso y me dieron ganas de jugar. –el líder de guardia le dio 5 MO al dueño del juego y se acercó al pedestal. Ahí levantó sin ninguna dificultad el martillo y golpeó con tal fuerza que la bola no solo tocó la campana, sino que salió volando por los aires hasta tocar el piso frente al gato que miraba de manera asesina al pelinegro. –Ups… creo que apliqué demasiada fuerza. –sonrió nervioso y dejó el martillo encima del suelo. –Lo siento, -le habló al purreko. –no era mi intención que la pelota se saliera del…

-No importa… -el gato le tendió los 150 MO. –lárgate y no vuelvas… -murmuró, el gato, a la vez que tomaba la pelota y la dejaba dentro del gran termómetro.

Con el dinero en la bolsa, el azabache comenzó a carraspearse la garganta mientras que, con altanería, se besaba los músculos de los brazos.

-¿Cómo te quedó el ojo? –preguntó mientras sonreía. -¿Tengo mucha fuerza no?, ¿qué opinas?

-Pues… sí, quizás tienes un poco de fuerza. –murmuró, la faelienne, mientras pensaba en las muchas cosas que Nevra querría hacer ahora que tenía el control en la cita.

-Sí, tengo mucha fuerza… igualmente deberías ser más agradecida. –la mirada del vampiro se volvió seria.

-¿Agradecida de qué? –preguntó.

-Comienza a agradecer que no te doy con esta fuerza cuando estamos en la cama. –él comenzó a reír al ver la cara molesta de Erika.

-Idiota.

-No escucho tus agradecimientos y acordamos que hoy hasta las seis de la mañana harías lo que yo quisiera.

-Gracias…

-Ohhh, ¿por qué me agradeces? –dramatizó, su novio.

-Gracias por haberme dejado sola el otro día cuando te fuiste con Ivanka… -habló.

-Pasado pisado, creí que eso lo habíamos olvidado… -murmuro triste mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado.

Al verlo ella suspiró, él tenía razón, se suponía que aquel incidente había sido olvidado, él ya había pedido perdón, él no la había vuelto a dejar sola. Con un sentimiento de culpa, la oji violeta le tomó la mano con dulzura y se levantó de puntas de pies para alcanzar a darle un beso a su novio.

-Lo siento, Nev… y gracias por no darme con esa fuerza cuando estamos en la cama… -habló finalmente, la mujer. Él la miró para darse cuenta de que el ambiente hostil se había disipado.

-De nada. –la besó en la mejilla. –Es mi deber ser benevolente con mi linda ratoncita.

-Hum desde hace tiempo que no me llamabas así.

-A veces los clásicos son los mejores. –la besó.

Pasaron por varios puestos, entre ellos llegaron a un juego que consistía en lanzar agua a la diminuta boquilla de pequeños baldes, el que ponía más agua ganaba.

-¡Mira, Erika! juguemos a eso. –el nocturno, exclamó emocionado. –Señor, ¿Cuánto es? –preguntó al gato que estaba a cargo del juego.

-6 MO. –contestó, el purreko.

-En total serían 12 MO, Erika… podrías ir pagando. –comentó feliz.

-Bueno. –sonrió al ver el entusiasmo del crepuscular.

Fue así como la castaña pagó, tomaron una manguera y comenzaron a poner agua desde el mesón. De vez en cuando, Nevra, miraba hacia la faelienne para ver cuánta agua había juntado su novia, y para cuando se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba más que él, el lado competitivo nació y comenzó a hacer trampa para ganar. Sujetó con una mano la manguera y con la otra comenzó a empujar las manos de su novia para que esta perdiera.

-Nev, ajaja. ¡eso es trampa!, ajajaja. –la muchacha reía mientras trataba de alejarse del vampiro quien había tomado la delantera en el juego.

-Lo siento, mi amor, pero todo está permitido. –se excusó, el oji gris.

-¿Y esto está permitido? –preguntó, la castaña, y para cuando el vampiro comenzó a darse cuenta de la intencionalidad de la pregunta, la chica le estaba echando agua a él.

-¡Erika no!... –interpuso la mano entre él y el chorro de agua que lo estaba mojando.

-No te escucho ajaja. –la parda comenzó a mover la manguera para rociar completamente al azabache mientras se reía.

-¡Eso es trampa! –alegó, Nevra, quien cuando trató de pagarle con la misma moneda a su novia, el purreko ya les había cortado el paso de agua.

Al final, Erika perdió ante Nevra, sin embargo, todo jugador tenía un premio de consolación en función a la cantidad de agua juntada. Por un lado, la castaña ganó una vieja pipa, mientras que a Nevra le dieron a elegir, entre un peluche y un bolso de viaje. Él eligió el peluche y se lo entregó a su novia, a cambio ella le entregó la pipa.

-¿Para qué quieres la pipa?

-A veces es genial fumar un poco mientras tomas vino y escuchas tango. –respondió, el nocturno, quien estaba todo mojado debido a Erika. –rio al ver la cara feliz de su novia, lamentablemente vio algo que lo puso completamente serio, pues sabía que ese algo arruinaría aquel momento con la faérica.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, mi amor. –negó con una sonrisa. -¿Vamos? –le ofreció la mano.

Esa noche comieron palomitas de maíz eldaryano y algodón de azúcar de mar, obviamente había sido Nevra quien quería comer, y por ende, era Erika quien había tenido que pagar la comida debido al trato. Disfrutaron pasando por los juegos y viendo algunas excentricidades que en Eel no veían. Iban tomados de la mano, pero de pronto él se soltó al ver sorprendido que Ivanka se iba acercando a ellos.

-Lo siento, vámonos, –se disculpó con Erika y volvió a tomar su mano con dulzura. –no quiero que venga y nos arruine la noche, -no obstante, habló demasiado tarde, la joven castaña iba al encuentro de la pareja.

La faelienne y el vampiro miraron a la chica noble que había llegado ante ellos.

-Buenas noches, supuse que andabas por acá, Nev. –habló, la castaña de Jade, ignorando a la humana.

-Sí, le pedí una cita a mi novia… de hecho, ya nos íbamos. –habló, el crepuscular.

-Podríamos irnos juntos entonces… -sugirió, la chica, y se apegó al otro brazo de Nevra. -¿Vamos? –preguntó.

Erika suspiró cansada y miró suplicante a Nevra para luego hacerle señas para que este correteara a la muchacha.

-Este… Ivanka…

-¿Dime? –preguntó, la noble.

-Erika y yo estamos en una cita… una cita en pareja… de pareja… de dos personas solamente… -insistió sutilmente.

-Pero dijeron que ya se iban… además, no puedes dejarme sola… me podría pasar algo.

-Bueno pues… podemos irnos juntos, pero te pediría que me soltaras del brazo…

-Es que tengo frío, además, antes me tomabas de la mano igual como lo haces con ella, me invitabas a comer palomitas y algodón… -Erika, miró a la muchacha. –No te sorprendas, querida… -sonrió altanera. –desde hace años que hacemos esto con Nev, todo estaba bien hasta que llegaste tú y lo echaste todo a perder…

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó, Nevra, mientras se alejaba de Ivanka y tomaba con fuerza la mano de Erika. -¡No mientas! Nunca hicimos eso porque a ti no te gusta venir y mezclarte con los demás, debería darte vergüenza andar espiando citas ajenas. –espetó.

-Yo… yo no vine a espiar. –tembló, la mujer. –Además, -volvió a sonreír. –no veníamos a las ferias porque estábamos ocupados haciendo otras cosas…

-Erika lo sabe todo, -habló molesto, el oji gris. –no sacas mucho al decirle lo que le ibas a decir.

Al fin la muchacha quedó en silencio mientras veía con odio a Erika. El vampiro, por otro lado, tomó la mano de su novia y la guio hasta un puesto, seguidos por Ivanka, ahí de su bolsillo sacó los 150 MO que había ganado en el primer juego y pagó la hermosa daga que Erika había visto. En ella vio una curvatura perfecta, lisa y filosa, recubierta con un cartucho de cuero y con mango de cuero con incrustaciones de cristal celeste liso.

-Es para ti… -le tendió el arma a su chica. –para que te defiendas.

-¿Me la regalas?

-Sí. –sonrió dulcemente. –Úsala cuando sea necesario.

Al llegar al cuarto esa noche, la pareja se separó de Ivanka, se desvistieron y se acostaron para dormir abrazados.

Al otro día volvieron a hablar con Keneth para ver el retrato finalizado, cuando lo vieron, llenaron al joven de elogios y le pagaron. La pareja se fue feliz de ahí para descansar en el cuarto mientras observaban felices el retrato de ambos y el de los padres de Erika.

-Oye, oye… –tomó la hoja en sus manos y la observó. –Eres muy padecida a tu padre… tu madre es muy bella. –añadió. –Me hubiera gustado tanto conocerlos. –susurró. -¿Crees que me hubiesen aceptado después de todo lo que he hecho? –preguntó.

-No lo sé, quizás sí, o quizás no.

-¿Los extrañas?

-Mucho, no te imaginas cuánto.

-Te entiendo.

Ambos se abrazaron encima de la cama para finalmente caer dormidos.

.

El día del baile había llegado, lo que quería decir que al otro día ellos partirían de vuelta al C.G. Ella estaba ansiosa, no sabía cómo sería todo, pero al menos sabía que Nevra estaría ahí con y para ella.

El aire de fiesta y elegancia se podía sentir en el aire y la joven faérica caminaba por los corredores para curiosear mientras los faeliennes del castillo preparaban todo.

-No quiero, incluso, si es necesario te prohíbo… Erika, mírame cuando te hablo. –la miró molesto cuando vio que la joven iba dirigiéndose a la cocina del castillo. –Te prohíbo que vayas a la cocina… es una orden como tu jefe.

-Pero…

-No es tu deber ir a ayudar en la cocina… esa no es tu misión… por favor, Erika. –el pelinegro, se arrodilló ante ella. –Te lo suplico.

-Pídemelo de nuevo y quizás considere…

-Nada de eso, -se levantó, la tomó del antebrazo y la llevó hasta la habitación de él. –olvida que te rogaré de nuevo, solo no te metas en lo que no te llaman.

-Pero yo quería ayu…

-Tu ayuda no es requerida. Allá en el C.G puedes ayudar, acá no.

Luego de eso, el vampiro, tomó un bolso y la llevó hasta el cuarto de ella, ahí sacó un hermoso vestido celeste, muy parecido a los vestidos que llevaba la gente en el reino de jade, apretados hacia arriba y anchos y largos hacia abajo, hubiera sido parecido a los típicos vestidos que llevaban las princesas de barbies, si no fuera porque los colores celeste, blanco y morado eran lo opuesto al clásico rosado, al menos de eso se dio cuenta, la muchacha, cuando esa noche se probó el vestido.

-Está bello. –ella se miró al espejo mientras él la veía desde el sillón. –Gracias, Nev… es muy amable de tu parte. ¿Esto es lo que mencionó Eweleïn?

-Sí... y no es nada, solo quiero que mi chica destaque y haga presencia, te ves hermosa. –sonrió. –Ponte los guantes y péinate. Yo me iré a preparar. –se acercó hasta ella para tomarla de la cintura y besarla. –Te amo. –susurró antes de irse.

-Nev… -lo detuvo. –¿la velada será hasta tarde?

-Podemos quedarnos hasta tarde si te sientes cómoda.

-Bien. –asintió, la joven, para ver como su novio salía del cuarto.

Lo que él no sabía era que, bajo el vestido, ella llevaba puesto el conjunto de lencería que una vez le había dado Ezarel para distraer a Nevra. Se acercó al bolso de ella y de ahí sacó una liga blanca con cintas, se la acomodó en la pierna para luego comenzar a arreglarse el pelo. Esa noche, ella tenía planes.

Cuando él la fue a buscar esa noche, llevaba una camiseta negra con ligeros toques morados en los costados, más abajo tenía pantalones negros de tela ajustada, acompañado de un cinturón satín color rojo burdeo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. En sus pies llevaba botas negras con matices plomos y metálicos, en forma muy parecidas a las que siempre se ponía Keroshane. En su cuello llevaba su eterna gargantilla y en sus brazos sus eternas muñequeras, esta vez negras con correas rojas y con hebillas metalizadas. En su rostro llevaba una mirada feliz y en sus labios una flor. Ella se acercó hasta él para quitarle la bella flor púrpura matizada de colores calipsos para así acomodársela en su pelo castaño.

-Te vez preciosa. –sonrió ladino.

-Y tú te ves… muy guapo… demasiado guapo.

-¿Qué acaso nunca me veo guapo? –preguntó, el nocturno.

-Guapo siempre, modesto nunca.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea modesto si tengo este cuerpazo? –habló para molestarla, pues sabía perfectamente que aunque lo negara mil veces, a ella le gustaba esa faceta de él.

-Tonto… -comenzó a reír.

-Así me amas. –se acercó lentamente para besarla. -¿vamos? –estiró la mano y esperó a que ella lo aceptara.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y llegaron hasta el gran e iluminado salón en donde muchas personas ya estaban reunidas, incluyendo a Eweleïn y a Huang Hua. De fondo se escuchaba una tranquila música orquestal que se acoplaba perfectamente en sintonía con los trajes y la gente que circulaba por el elegante cuarto.

En el fondo del salón se encontraba Ivanka quien miraba atentamente mientras bebía una copa de vino. Con furia agarró la copa y la estrujó entre sus dedos cuando vio que Nevra alzó una mano para invitar a su pareja a bailar.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo este vals? –preguntó, el pelinegro.

-Tendrás que tener una paciencia enorme, no sé bailar vals…

-Lo sé… solo déjame guiarte por esta noche. –se acercó hasta apegar su frente contra la de ella.

-Entonces guíame. –la castaña, cerró los ojos y dejó que él la poseyera, hasta que las estrellas efímeras desaparecieran en medio de la luz del sol del este.

 _Querían volver a ser simbiosis… querían volver a mezclar sus voces._

.

El ruido de los autos emanaba desde la calle, el toque de los pies de los transeúntes sobre el asfalto inundaba una casa vacía en donde una mujer lloraba mientras que en sus manos apretaba una foto pequeña.

Su pelo rubio, corto y desordenado caía por sus hombros, su rostro demacrado eran indicios de una búsqueda incansable. Su llanto se escuchaba por la casa mientras los gritos de desesperación llegaban a los oídos de una bella gatita que acompañaba a su dueña en su agonía.

En aquella foto se hallaba una joven muchacha, una chica que había desaparecido hace unos meses.

De pronto, la mujer, quedó en silencio absoluto. Apretó la fotografía y miró hacia atrás desesperada.

-¿Eres tú, hija?... –vaciló temblorosa- ¿Eres tú, Erika?

.

 _-¿Pensaste en algún momento en las consecuencias de lo que estabas haciendo?... respóndeme eso al menos._

 _-Si lo hice. -aceptó avergonzado, el vampiro. Cerró los ojos y cansado agachó la cabeza-… lo hice y sin embargo… no te imaginas cuanto no lamento haber hecho lo que hice, así como tampoco te imaginas cuanto lo lamento._

 _._

 _Quien iba a pensar que ese sería uno de sus últimos vals…_


	58. Un vals

Hola :3 –hace un baile triunfal. –aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo, pero antes debo decirles **dos cosas importantes.**

Este capítulo está inspirado en la melodía de una canción, lo sé, quizás se rían de mí por el origen de la canción, pero es que enserio es bellísima y retrata un poco la tranquilidad que quiero reflejar al final del capítulo. La canción se llama "Escapism", y deben escucharla cuando Erika y Nevra se suban al bote.

watch?v=yqkhXO2vQmo

1\. Lo otro que debo mencionarles es que me contacté con el creador de la página "Eldarya Werk Room", es un vestidor online. Ocurre que para febrero tenemos pensado subir un fic con la misma dinámica de juego de Eldarya, es un mes en donde habrá cuatro mini historias basadas en las 4 rutas (una semana por ruta). Primero, una invitación para las que quieran escribir para que su fic se suba a esta página deben contactarse con Cañedo Núñez. La importancia de esto es que las historias las estoy escribiendo yo, por lo que se me ha hecho un poco difícil sobre todo pensando en el fic de Leiftan y Valkyon, las rutas que menos me gustan y de las cuales no sé nada (si pudieran darme una manito con características de esos dos lo agradecería de antemano). Aunado a lo anterior, lo más probable es que el final de este fic "Te recuerdo" salga a mediados o incluso a finales de febrero, sé que es mucho tiempo, pero es que aparte del fic de las rutas, el último capítulo será largo porque ahí se finaliza todo lo que tiene sí o sí que finalizarse. Aprovecho de recordarles que el próximo capítulo solo será un final de temporada, aún hay cosas por escribir.

2\. Con respecto a la dinámica, esperamos que salga el 3 de febrero, por lo que espero que disfruten el juego y que bugmov no nos cierre la página… es experto en cerrar todo.

3\. Último, he visto que en otras partes hacen curiosidades de los fic, ¿quieren que haga eso al finalizar la temporada?

4\. Bien, ya que el blog informativo se terminó, las dejo leer… porfis, escuchen la canción, me maté viendo el capítulo para darme cuenta de que la canción valía oro… naaa… mentira, Esteban Galaxias está bueno :D

 _ **Las veo pronto, cuídense, gocen la vida, coman fruta, comenten, respete para que lo respeten y que dios nos ampare :v**_

 **.**

 **Un vals**

 **.**

-Pon tu mano sobre mi hombro. –habló mientras tomaba la cintura de la mujer, entrelazaron los dedos de la otra mano y comenzaron a moverse lentamente mientras se miraban a los ojos y sonreían. –Con calma, -susurró. –no te apresures… un, dos, tres… -murmuró mientras ambos se movían. –un, dos tres, un, dos, tres…

La danza comenzó en función al ritmo de la orquesta que se hallaba en la gran sala. De vez en cuando, y debido a la falta de experiencia, la faelienne pisaba los zapatos de Nevra quien sonreía al verla sonrojada.

-Aunque no lo creas… bailas muy bien. –habló, el pelinegro.

-Mentiroso, –la muchacha agachó la cabeza para mirar los pies de ambos. –bailo pésimo.

-Bailas espectacular… para mí al menos.

-Gracias… -respondió con sinceridad.

El salón era gigantesco y estaba iluminado por grandes candelabros que sostenían velas blancas. El piso estaba recubierto por baldosas de colores blanco y negro, y la pared estaba tapizada con pintura color crema recubierta por diseños circulares dorados. Las flores rebosaban y la mesa de comida estaba llena de manjares eldaryanos que no se veían a menudo en el C.G. El olor a comida aunado al bullicio que se escuchaba entre las notas musicales, hacían de aquel lugar, un mundo idóneo para que naciera la vida social entre todos los agentes que allí habían asistido.

Los embajadores de todos los lugares se deleitaban con lo que el Reino de Jade del Norte había preparado, mientras que los reyes se llenaban de elogios enorgulleciéndose enormemente de ser los principales protagonistas de la noche.

Era un vals especial, el único en su especie. La fiesta a la que tanto había deseado ir con ella había resultado en un ambiente romántico, pues ese día él se había propuesto a complacerla en todo lo que ella quisiera, porque a pesar de que su aspiración de llevarla a aquel lugar no había resultado en principio debido a la discriminación que ella había recibido, ese momento era el momento para tratar de redimirse. No era solo un baile, era él baile, su baile.

La música se detuvo y él se soltó de la mano de ella, más no se soltó de su cintura, la cual atrajo hacia él con dulzura para acceder a mirar los ojos violeta de su pareja,

-Me alegro de estar aquí contigo… -murmuró.

-También me alegro de estar a tu lado.

Acercaron sus narices, cerraron sus ojos y se besaron mientras ella dejaba sus manos sobre el pecho de él, a la vez que el azabache la apretaba de la cintura contra su cuerpo. Luego se despegó de sus labios para saborear el cuello de su novia.

-Ey… -sonrió, la castaña. –estamos en público… deja eso para después.

-Yo no quiero después, yo quiero ahora. –murmuró contra la piel lozana de la faelienne.

-¿Qué quieres? –comenzó a reír, la faérica, al sentir las cosquillas que Nevra le estaba haciendo en el cuello.

-Quiero cariños de mi linda novia.

-¿Y esperaste este momento para eso?

-No te lo negaré, te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido… simplemente quiero verte más de cerca. –sonrió ladino.

-Me viste esta tarde.

-Sí, pero con ropa… -susurró en el oído de la chica.

-Tonto… -sonrojada se despegó de su novio, él por otro lado, la volvió a tomar de la cintura para atraerla.

Pasó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la mujer, para luego guiar sus dedos hasta el cabello castaño de la misma. Se inclinó hacia el pelo y lo aspiró con lentitud, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la esencia que desprendía Erika.

-Por favor… nunca cortes tu pelo. –murmuró para sí mismo, como si sus pensamientos hubieran escapado de sus labios.

-¿Y si crece más de la cuenta?

-Te cortas solo las puntas… -volvió a murmurar contra el pelo de la chica.

-Igualmente podría ponerme pociones en el pe…

-No, esa poción no, me gustas natural, tú eres natural. –al escucharlo, ella lo abrazó con dulzura.

-Me gusta cómo te vestiste tú.

-¿Sí?

-Si… te ves elegante. –habló.

-Siempre he sido un hombre elegante.

-Claro… -ironizó, la muchacha. –sobre todo cuando saltabas de cama en cama.

-Y eso que me conociste cuando estaba más calmado… no me quiero imaginar si me hubieses conocido cuando no pasaba en mi cuarto por andar en otros.

-¿Tus momentos de gloria? –alzó una ceja.

-Momentos de los que me avergüenzo.

-Y aun así me hablas de ellos con mucha naturalidad. –inquirió rápidamente.

-No puedo borrar el pasado, solo me queda tratar de reformularlo, aunque en el proceso haga algunas cosas de las cuales me arrepienta.

-Es lo que siempre dices, Nevra… hasta ahora te creo… pero mi metralleta no… –al escucharla, sin entender alzó una ceja hasta que sintió los dedos de la faelienne enterrarse en sus costillas.

-No, Erika… jajaja, ya para… nos están mirando raro. –con fuerza trató de tomar las manos de la chica mientras seguía riendo, no obstante, ella estaba decidida a seguir haciéndole cosquillas.

-Feliz navidad, inmundo animal, –la castaña se detuvo para comenzar a reír, luego volvió a hacerle cosquillas. –y feliz año nuevo.

-Que loca eres, -sonrió. –a veces sacas unas frases que no entiendo.

-Si fueras humano lo entenderías, -comenzó a molestarlo. –pero como eres un vampiro…

-Ahh, ¿me estás discriminando por ser de raza? –sonrió.

-Sí, te estoy discriminando, y en tu cara.

-Qué mala eres… te mereces un castigo. –esta vez fue él quien comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su novia, sin embargo, fueron detenidos por Huang Hua.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero hay dos personas que quieren conocerte, Erika. –la morena miró a la faelienne.

-¿Quién? –se sorprendió.

-Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa. –murmuró, la Fenghuang

Nevra soltó a Erika y la miró con una sonrisa. Puso una mano en la espalda de su novia para darle un ligero empujoncito.

-Ve tranquila, aquí estaré esperándote.

-¿No me quieres acompañar?

-Me gustaría, pero esto es tuyo… descuida. –besó la mejilla de la faérica y caminó hasta la mesa de comida.

Ahí se quedó el vampiro, mientras que las dos mujeres caminaban en sentido contrario por el salón. Ambas recorrieron el gran cuarto hasta llegar a dos personas que estaban observando detenidamente a la faelienne. Eran dos personas, dos hombres, el primero era un muchacho joven, moreno, de ojos verdes y de pelo negro, largo y amarrado, además, llevaba un pircing en la nariz. No tenía tantos músculos como Valkyon, pero sí tenía más que Nevra; la otra persona era un hombre maduro, de piel tostada, de cabello castaño y ojos pardos con ligeros tintes verdes, era más fortachón y más pequeño que su compañero.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio ante la presencia de Huang Hua y Erika, la mirada de los embajadores era de asombro y calidez, una calidez que la castaña podía encontrar perfectamente en los ojos de la Fenghuang.

-Erika, ellos son embajadores de la familia Zhi-Fenghuang. Zhi Feng Chang -la mujer apuntó al hombre joven. –y Zhi Feng Jiang. –al escuchar su nombre, el hombre más viejo asintió.

-Es un placer conocer a una joven perdida de nuestra familia. –saludó, Jiang.

-Lo mismo opino. Bella Erika, es un gusto conocerte. –habló, Chang.

Sin saber que decir, la castaña alzó la mano y saludo.

-El placer es todo mío. –sonrió nerviosa.

-Hemos escuchado que eres de nuestra familia y realmente nos gustaría conocerte más, si algún día quisieras ir a nuestro templo, sería un gran honor recibirte y aprender de ti, así como también sería agradable que tú aprendieras de nosotros, pues sabemos de primera mano que tu destino es conocer. –habló pomposamente, el hombre mayor.

-Es una grata invitación. –terminó de decir, el más joven.

-Muchas gracias, no saben lo importante para mí, el conocer personas que comparten mis raíces. –murmuró feliz, Erika.

Los cuatro comenzaron a charlar de manera animada mientras Nevra observaba desde lejos, sonreía al ver a Erika haciendo vida social en ese lugar, pero por sobre todo, se sentía feliz de saber que ella conocía a quienes eran su familia en Eldarya. De pronto sintió a alguien acercarse a él, arrugó el ceño al saber inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

-La mestiza al fin te soltó, ¿no crees? –hablaron detrás de él.

-No se llama mestiza, se llama Erika, y no, está conociendo a su familia.

-No me digas que la familia de la faelienne es la prestigiosa rama de los Zhi-Fenghuang. –habló sarcástica.

-Sí.

-Debe ser un honor para ella, ahora debe sentirse importante… igualmente debería entender que no es como ellos. –ironizó.

Nevra seguía observando a Erika mientras esta se reía feliz junto al grupo en el que estaba.

-Antes de que llegara esa, tú y yo nos íbamos a esta hora para estar solos… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, me acuerdo.

-¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos juntos? –se ubicó frente a Nevra y se acomodó el pronunciado escote que cubría muy poco sus pechos.

-Lo recuerdo…

-Quizás podríamos… volver a esos tiempos. -se acercó a Nevra para darle un beso, sin embargo, él se apartó.

La mirada relajada del vampiro se convirtió en algo serio y muy fácil de comprender, no había complacencia en él como lo hubo hace años atrás.

-Vas a comenzar a entender que estoy con Erika…

-¿De qué? –preguntó, la muchacha.

-Escúchame bien, Ivanka. –su cuerpo se puso rígido. –Acepto que una vez, tú y yo tuvimos algo, pero eso se acabó, ¿logras entenderlo? ¡Se acabó! Metete eso en la cabeza. Lo que nosotros tuvimos fue pasajero, tú muy bien sabías que todo fue pasajero.

-Entiende que con ella no tienes un futuro…

-Si tengo o no un futuro con ella, a ti no te importa. Metete en tus asuntos y aléjate de mí. –espetó enojado.

-Esa es una asquerosa mestiza, entiéndelo, pronto haré que entienda que…

-¡Basta! –exclamó. -¡Enserio cállate! No quiero oírte más, y por sobre todo, no quiero que te acerques a ella, vas a empezar a tener un poco de amor propio, búscate una vida y déjanos en paz… -alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando una cachetada llegó hasta su mejilla.

Los que estaban alrededor de la pareja quedaron en silencio y se volvieron a ver la escena que había montado Nevra y la joven del reino, incluso Eweleïn se volvió asombrada.

-Eres un bastardo… -susurró, la mujer. –cuida bien a tu asquerosa faelienne, no vaya a tener la mala suerte de que le pase algo el último día que ella está acá…

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Tómalo como quieras, pero ella es una simple mestiza, nadie de aquí hará algo por ella. Grábate bien eso, aunque si no la matan aquí, lo hará el grupo de humanos que ronda Eldarya. –al escucharla, el azabache se sorprendió.

-¿Los ocultos? –preguntó con un deje de temor.

-Espero que la encuentren y la maten… -ignoró la pregunta del líder de guardia, se dio la vuelta y se fue enfadada. –si es que no muere aquí primero… -murmuró, y se fue.

La muchacha se fue enojada para irse al buffet en donde estaban los reyes. Ahí se quedó mientras miraba fijamente a la faelienne. En su mente no podía quitarse el miedo que le producía aquel grupo de humanos en Eldarya… aquel sentimiento de miedo relacionado a Erika. Temía que le hicieran algo, o que se la llevaran.

-¿Qué pasó? –Eweleïn se acercó a su amigo mientras este se sobaba la mejilla. Él no contestó, estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. -¿Estas bien?... ¿Nevra? –insistió, la enfermera. -¡Nevra! –exclamó.

-¿¡Qué!? –habló asustado.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué pasó?

-Ivanka está loca… -negó con la cabeza para dejar escapar aquellos miedos, y se concentró en la conversación.

-Desde el primer día supe que estaba loca… -habló, la enfermera.

-Yo también lo sabía, pero las ganas de estar encima de ella podían más.

Al escucharlo, la peli celeste suspiró.

-¿Qué te dijo? –sacó un hielo de su vaso y lo puso encima de la mejilla enrojecida del pelinegro.

-insistió en que estuviéramos juntos, yo le dije que no y ella amenazó a Erika.

-¿La amenazó? –se sorprendió, Eweleïn.

-Sí. –dejó su mano sobre la mano de su vieja amiga.

-¿Crees que sea capaz de…?

-Sí… es capaz de hacerle algo, como te dije, está loca.

El hielo comenzó a derretirse en la mano de la enfermera, quien seguía sosteniéndolo encima de la mejilla del vampiro. Nevra, por otro lado, observaba atentamente todo lo que hacía Ivanka a lo lejos. La cara aun le dolía, y agradecía internamente haberse parado como junco para no caerse ante la fuerza de la mano de la castaña, aquella fuerza excesiva con que lo había golpeado, era típica en la raza vampírica.

-¿Te duele aún? –la enfermera, retiró la mano lentamente.

-No tanto. –volvió a sobarse la cara.

-Deberías ir con Erika.

-¿Y tú, qué harás?

-Yo estaba platicando con un enfermero del Reino de Jade, estábamos conversando acerca de los métodos que se deben utilizar cuando un paciente presenta una fisura de corazón.

-Puedes volver si quieres… -el azabache tomó una copa de vino que estaban sirviendo los camareros. –Yo acompañaré a Erika.

-Que te vaya bien… -habló, la elfa, y se fue.

La noche pasó rápido entre aquellas conversaciones agradables. Erika, lo presentó como novio ante los dos embajadores Fenghuang, Nevra, por otro lado, sonrió y los saludó con extrema educación. Después de un breve intercambio de palabras, la pareja salió de la conversación para volver a bailar mientras Nevra seguía sosteniendo su copa de vino.

-Soy el maestro del baile. -murmuró cuando fue a buscar otra copa.

-Cuidado, Nev, no deberías beber tanto. -le advirtió, Erika.

-Amor, no he dejado que me veas borracho y no dejaré que lo hagas… -sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo, habló con seriedad.

-¿Qué quería Ivanka? –preguntó. -¿Y… por qué te golpeó?

-¿Lo viste? –preguntó con temor.

-Sí, muchos miramos lo que ocurría…

Al escucharla, el crepuscular, suspiró profundamente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Pensaba responder de manera vaga, pues no quería llegar al tema de los humanos.

-Quería pasar la noche conmigo… le dije que no.

-¿Solo por eso te golpeó? –la faelienne, alzó una ceja.

-Para que veas lo fiera que es… -bromeó.

-Bien… -de repente, la muchacha le quitó el vaso de vino a su novio. –No hay vino hasta que me cuentes todo. –bebió un sorbo y arrugó la cara. –que malo es esto.

-No importa, como pan. –seguido de su novia, el azabache se acercó hasta la gran mesa de comida y de ahí sacó un trozo de pan. Ante Erika, llevó el pan a su boca y le dio una gran mascada. –¿Quieres? –habló con la boca llena.

Erika, aún con la copa en la mano, tomó el pan y le dio una mascada, al saborearlo volvió a arrugar la nariz.

-¿Qué es esto? –tragó desesperada para no sentir más aquel sabor.

-Es pan con ajo… una delicia. –se saboreó.

-¿Qué a los vampiros no les gusta el ajo?

-Eso es mentira, somos amantes del ajo. –le quitó el pan a su novia y terminó de comérselo. –Tú como mi mujer, deberías comer pan con ajo conmigo. –sacó otro pan y se lo ofreció a Erika.

-Lo siento, pero yo paso de eso… y no me cambies el tema. –lo acusó molesta.

-Bueno… más para mí… y dame eso, -con brusquedad le quitó el vaso de vino. –las niñas hermosas como tú, no deben estar tomando vino… solo agua. –ella rio al verlo. –No te rías… te lo digo enserio. –su falso semblante serio se desmanteló al ver la sonrisa de Erika. –Enserio, no estoy bromeando.

-Entonces Ivanka quería… -insistió.

-Ya te lo dije, quería pasar la noche conmigo, trato de darme un beso y yo le dije que no.

-¿Y solo por eso te golpeó?

-Le dije que se buscara una vida, que nos dejara en paz. –le dio una gran mascada al pan.

-Hum… pues, sí fue razón suficiente… pero no la apoyo.

-Yo no me arrepiento de haberle dicho lo que le dije… -terminó de beber y sacó otra copa.

-Nev… -Erika, le llamó la atención. –Nada más.

-¿Por qué? –el vampiro, miró hacia alrededor y se rio.

-¿Qué pretendes? –inquirió, la castaña. –Este es el quinto vaso que te tomas en toda la noche.

-¿Y?

-Y… has cambiado tu forma de actuar, estás más raro.

-Yo estoy igual que siempre, primor. –comenzó a beber y luego sacó otro vaso.

-¡Ya!... nada más. –Erika se acercó más a su novio para quitarle la copa.

-No seas aguafiestas. –alzó el vaso.

-No soy aguafiestas, solo quiero que dejes de beber. –pidió.

-Déjame pasarla bien… -le dio la espalda y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Si bebes, no necesariamente lo pasaras bien.

-Eres muy exagerada… -sonrió y se volvió a hacia su pareja. –de verdad no me emborracharé.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras. –la faelienne se cruzó de brazos.

-No te molestes, no me voy a embriagar…

-Solo quiero que tengas todos tus sentidos aquí, no en el trago.

-¿Por qué?, –rio. –allá bebo y no me dices nada.

-Sí, pero quiero que esta vez…

-Exageras. –la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hasta él para darle un beso, no obstante, ella se separó rápidamente.

-No me abraces… -espetó molesta.

-Eres exagerada y manipuladora, sabes que voy a dejar de beber si no me dejas abrazarte. –sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperas para dejar esa copa sobre la mesa? –inquirió.

-Bien, tú ganaste. –le pasó el vaso a ella y comenzó a sonreír ladino. –Llévate el vaso y tráeme un pan con ajo. –señaló tratando de aparentar molestia.

-¿Y tú tienes las manos cortadas? –le dio la espalda.

-No, pero hay una ratoncita que me exige así que, por lo tanto, también puedo exigirle.

-Atrévete. –lo retó con la mirada.

Se acercó hasta ella, y la tomó de la cintura.

-No me contradigas y…

-¡Tú no me contradigas, últimamente soy yo quien tiene los pantalones puestos en la relación, así que deja esa copa encima de la mesa, termina de comerte el pan y acompáñame al cuarto porque tengo algo que mostrarte! –exigió seria.

-Bueno, mi amor, ya lo hago. –el vampiro, tragó duro mientras se ponía nervioso ante su novia.

Erika tomó demandante el brazo del azabache y lo sacó de la gran habitación, no sin antes hacerle una seña de despedida a Eweleïn y a Huang Hua. Caminaron por el largo e interminable pasillo de alfombra roja hasta que llegaron a un cuarto que ambos conocían bien.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres mostrar? –preguntó nervioso debido a la inesperada actitud que había adoptado Erika.

-Ya lo verás.

La castaña, empujó levemente al vampiro hasta la habitación de ella, cerró con llave la puerta y lo miró seriamente.

-Si quieres te sientas. –habló, la oji violeta, mientras apuntaba el sillón.

-Bueno… ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó a la vez que se acomodaba. –no te negaré que me tienes de nervios.

-Pues… -la faelienne, se acercó hasta la ventana para cerrar la cortina, luego caminó para encender las velas del cuarto para que así este estuviera más iluminado.

-Te ayudo. –se levantó del sillón al ver que ella también estaba igualmente nerviosa.

-¡No! –exclamó enojada. Miró a los ojos del vampiro quien había vuelto a sentarse. –Lo siento, no quería gritarte.

-No te preocupes… ¿qué ocurre?, ¿qué querías mostrarme? –la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Pues… -caminó hasta estar frente al sillón en donde estaba su novio, ahí se quedó estática. Observó de manera rápida el ojo gris de Nevra, mismo ojo que la miraba con cautela y con curiosidad a la vez. Suspiró mientras que su corazón se agitaba, estaba nerviosa, totalmente nerviosa… nerviosa de hacer lo que iba a hacer dentro de los siguientes momentos.

-Bien… -en voz alta habló para sí misma con el único fin de darse ánimos.

En silencio, él la siguió mirando. Sus codos estaban apoyados sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos estaban posados encima de los ojos de su chica.

-¿Entonces? –insistió.

De pronto, la faelienne, completamente ruborizada, se llevó las manos hasta el cierre del vestido para comenzar a bajarlo, todo ante la mirada del crepuscular. Sacó las manos de las largas mangas hasta que aquel hermoso vestido que la había acompañado esa noche, cayó hasta el suelo.

La vio semi desnuda y completamente sonrojada. Aquella lencería rosada que él había deseado tanto, se acoplaba perfectamente a las curvas de la faérica. Aquel sujetador y pantaletas rosada con ínfimos encajes, se le veía perfecto, incluso aquella liga en su pierna no hacía más que resaltar, tanto la belleza de aquella humana, como su sensualidad. Al verla, tragó duro, ella había deseado que él la viera esa noche, mientras él, aparte de observarla, trataba de llamar al espíritu de la compostura para retenerse, retenerse de levantarse de aquel que ahora era un incómodo sillón, para acorralarla entre la pared y él, o la cama y él.

Recurrió al mayor autocontrol posible, no era simplemente calentura, era pasión, porque a pesar de que muchas veces ella lo había tratado de "caliente", Nevra sentía que aquella característica no lo definía en su totalidad, para él, la palabra correcta era "pasión", él vivía de la pasión, de la pasión de una noche, pasión de sentir la piel de otra persona, pasión de complacer a una mujer, pasión de tener un orgasmo… pasión al verla feliz, pasión al escucharla, pasión al tomarle la mano o abrazarla, pasión al saber que él le pertenecía a aquella mujer que había decidido sacarlo de una fiesta para mostrarse ante él.

Con cuidado alzó una mano para acariciarle el vientre y los alrededores del ombligo, aquel lugar de bienvenidas y nacimientos, el mundo de él giraba en ese momento solamente en aquella barriga. Siguió tocando mientras los colores de ella se subían hasta por sus orejas… era la primera vez que ambos estaban tan desiguales, él observando mientras ella se mostraba casi desnuda.

Acercó su nariz hasta aquel pliegue de piel y acarició aquel abdomen mientras que, dejaba pequeños besos que ella, al parecer, disfrutaba, ya que, la sentía estremecerse y crisparse bajo sus labios. Cerró su ojo y apegó su oreja al vientre de la muchacha, quería imaginarse por un instante, como sería la vida ahí… como sería la vida de sus pequeños futuros hijos.

-Eres perfecta… -murmuró, el azabache, cuando se separó del cuerpo de la joven. La faelienne, al escuchar a su novio, sonrió para dejar volar lejos aquellas inseguridades que la embargaban en un principio.

-¿Te gusta? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó él. –¿La habitación en la que estamos?, ¿la iluminación de las velas?, ¿este cómodo sillón?, –se acomodó hacia atrás. -¿tu cabello?, ¿la ropa que llevas puesta?, ¿tu cintura?, ¿tus piernas? –se detuvo para observarla a los ojos.

-Pues…

-Sí, -la interrumpió. –me agrada el cuarto y la iluminación nocturna, el sillón está extremadamente cómodo, tu cabello es precioso y único, la ropa que llevas es… magnífica, tu cintura es perfecta y tus piernas son mágicas… me agrada todo lo que veo.

-Quizás verías más si te sacaras el parche de tu ojo. –sugirió, la oji violeta, mientras se movía nerviosa en su lugar.

-Si gustas puedes sacármelo. –sonrió.

Con cautela se acercó hasta él y se agachó para llegar a la altura de la cabeza de su novio, sin embargo, la rapidez y la agilidad invadieron al pelinegro, quien en cuanto vio la oportunidad perfecta, tomó los muslos de la faérica y los arrastró hasta hacer que ella se sentara a horcajadas encima de él.

Ambos se miraron encima del sillón y se acomodaron mientras ella al fin pudo descubrir aquel ojo que su novio tanto se esmeraba por ocultar. Los dos frente a frente no tocaron sus labios, si no que más bien sonrieron esperando a que el otro comenzara con el vals que estaba por venir.

-¿Alguna vez, has hecho el amor encima de un sillón? –preguntó picarón, el pelinegro.

-No, ¿y tú? –respondió sonrojada, la faérica.

-No… pero para todo hay una primera vez. –cerró los ojos para besarla, sin embargo, ella se alejó de sus labios.

-Pero… has estado con muchas mujeres y…

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que con ninguna fue enserio? –la interrumpió, en respuesta, ella sonrió y lo besó.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y se mezclaron aquellos sabores que definían a cada uno. Ambos se besaban mientras que la pasión los arrastraba a morder ligeramente los labios del otro, un juego que ambos disfrutaban.

Las manos de ambos se arrastraban por el cuerpo del otro, incluso Erika, se dio la oportunidad de acariciar todo lo que él le ofrecía, pasando sus manos por las mejillas del vampiro, luego por el pecho hasta el abdomen, para finalmente llegar hasta el cinturón de su novio, ahí se detuvo. Él por otro lado, solo se limitaba a tantear la espalda suave de la castaña, así como también, la cintura de esta.

Llegaron al punto en el que a ambos les faltó el aire y en el que él quiso mostrar más de sí mismo.

Bajo la mirada deseosa de Erika, se quitó el collar para dejarlo con cuidado en el suelo, luego dejó sus manos en los pliegues de la camiseta para sacársela y lanzarla lejos de aquel sillón. Al verlo, ella se lanzó rápidamente encima del pecho del nocturno para acariciarlo y besarlo, creando un recorrido que comenzaba desde la garganta del azabache hasta un poco más abajo del ombligo, un poco antes de llegar al lugar prohibido. Mientras esto ocurría, el crepuscular, cerraba los ojos disfrutando por completo aquellas caricias.

Erika volvió hasta la altura de su novio, allí volvió a besarlo con fuerza a la vez que sus manos quedaban quietas en el abdomen del pelinegro, un lugar sensible considerando que más abajo había algo que solo quería salir.

Cuando llegó el turno de Nevra, la alejó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla bien mientras se relamía. Con sus dedos palpó la tela del sujetador de su novia para luego apretar levemente mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior. Decidió acercarse hasta el cuerpo de ella para morder y chupar levemente desde el cuello hasta sus pechos cubiertos, misma cobertura que quitó cuando desató el sujetador y lo dejó en el suelo.

Los juegos preliminares siguieron sucediendo, y en ello se mezclaban besos y mínimos suspiros que ambos se permitían emitir, sobre todo cuando, por encima de la ropa, él comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna a ella. Fue en aquel momento en el que Nevra se levantó levemente para desabrocharse el pantalón para así quitarse toda lo poco de ropa que quedaba mientras ella seguía con la pataleta puesta.

Él la miró semi desnuda y no pudo evitar volver sentir las ganas incontrolables que tenía de ella, de su piel y de su esencia. La acomodó sobre su miembro, corrió un poco la pantaleta y la penetró suavemente a la vez que ella soltaba un gemido casi silencioso, se refugió entre los pechos de su novia mientras ella saltaba despacio sobre él, enterrando cada vez más sus dedos entre el pelo ébano del vampiro.

La tela del calzón rozaba su erección, más no le importó.

Llegó un momento en donde ella no pudo seguir, por lo que él comenzó a moverse para que así ella llegara a la cúspide del goce, no obstante, entre ellos nada había terminado. La levantó del sillón mientras ella trataba de acompasar su respiración, la tendió sobre las cobijas de la suave cama, le quitó la pantaleta y le abrió las piernas para verla completamente. Llevó su boca hasta la última prenda que llevaba puesta su novia, aquella liga que él le había regalado aún seguía intacta en el muslo de la castaña. Al morder aquella tela para quitarla, se detuvo para finalmente dejarla ahí.

-¿Pensé que la sacarías con los dientes? –preguntó, la faelienne, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Soy una persona benevolente… -se acomodó entre las piernas de su chica. –será la única prenda que lleves puesta lo que resta de la noche. –al decir eso volvió a introducirse en ella mientras ambos apretaban las sábanas con las manos.

Era una danza, un vals nocturno que solo ellos podían compartir. Los gemidos de Erika inundaban el cuarto cuando sentía toda la piel caliente que el vampiro le brindaba, él por otro lado, gruñía al sentir todo de ella, al sentir que toda ella le pertenecía, al menos por esa noche.

Ambos cerraron los ojos para entrar en aquel plano en donde solo estaban ellos dos, en donde sus almas estaban conectadas y en donde no había habitantes en el mundo de Eldarya, solo ellos haciendo una danza apasionada. Y para cuando salieron de aquel plano, de aquella simbiosis, volvieron a la realidad de aquel cuarto habitado por la pareja, una realidad en donde ella estaba frente a las sábanas, apretándolas, mientras que él se hallaba detrás de ella, con sus manos encima de las manos de la castaña para entrelazar sus dedos a la vez que la embestía.

Ambos estaban llegando al final de aquella aventura, lo sintieron cuando los movimientos de él comenzaron a ser más torpes y los gemidos de ella comenzaron a sentirse más desesperados.

Regó de besos la espalda de la faelienne, para finalmente meterse en su cuello y quedarse ahí mientras seguía gruñendo, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza hasta llenarla de él, fue ahí en donde ambos dieron su último suspiro para descansar sobre aquella cama.

-Te amo… -murmuró detrás de ella, el vampiro, mientras se acomodaban encima del colchón.

Ella no contestó, reguló su respiración y sonrió al sentir los labios cálidos del azabache en su cuello.

-Te amo tanto… -repitió, el oji gris.

-También te amo. –respondió al fin, la obsidiana.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían respirando con dificultad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella se separó levemente de su novio y se ubicó a horcajadas encima de él. Le sonrió con malicia, una malicia que casi nunca se veía en la cara angelical de la chica.

-Dijiste que era tradición hacerlo tres veces en una noche.

Al escucharla, la tomó con fuerza de las caderas y la miró fijamente para recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pechos.

-Mañana debemos levantarnos temprano. –habló con pesar y se irguió para comenzar a besar los pezones de su mujer.

-Lo sé. –habló juguetonamente.

-Bien… entonces cumplamos con aquellas tradiciones. –sonrió el vampiro para volver a entrar en el cuerpo de la faérica.

.

 **Erika.**

Al otro día despertamos abrazados. Me levanté primero y junté agua en la bañera, ahí me metí un rato hasta que lo sentí llegar para acomodarse encima de mí.

-Ingrata… -murmuró mientras ponía su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

-¿Ingrata?

-Sí, me dejaste solo aun sabiendo que a mí me encanta bañarme junto a ti.

-Lo siento… -susurré mientras masajeaba su cabello suave.

-Te perdono… -sonrió él.

Ordenamos nuestras cosas y decidimos dejar atrás aquella habitación, aquel reino, todo…

Nos dirigimos hasta la sala en donde nos despedimos de los reyes, a pesar de que estos no querían verme. Ivanka, por supuesto, no me miró, ni siquiera se acercó a Nevra.

A lo lejos vimos a Leiftan quien venía acercándose a nosotros, así como había estado en el reino trabajando, ese día se iba junto a nosotros.

Tomamos nuestras monturas para viajar a nuestros hogares, al pasar por la plaza vi al joven malabarista, al verme, se inclinó levemente para hacer una reverencia, yo por mi parte, sonreí y le hice un gesto con la mano.

EL viaje fue largo como la vez anterior. Dejamos a Huang Hua frente al camino de los peregrinos; ahí la estaban esperando.

El viaje siguió su curso natural hasta que una mañana, a dos días para llegar a Eel, Nevra se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, Leiftan.

-Avisé a Miiko que aquí nos separaríamos de ustedes. –habló, el azabache.

-Pero Miiko no nos ha avisado nada… -suspiró. –¿qué debes hacer aquí?

-Hay algo que debo mostrarle a Erika… -respondió.

-Pero…

-Leiftan, a mí sí me avisó Miiko, de hecho, me dijo que te lo comunicara. –intervino, Eweleïn.

-Bien… -asintió, el rubio. –cuídense. –se despidió y se alejaron de nosotros mientras yo miraba curiosa a Nevra.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó, mi novio, mientras giraba su montura hacia el este.

-¿Para dónde? –pregunté.

-Es una sorpresa…

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? –reiteré.

-Es una sorpresa muy sorpresa. –respondió.

Desistí de seguir preguntando y lo seguí. Cabalgamos alrededor de treinta minutos hasta que llegamos a un gran cerro, ahí Nevra se bajó de su montura. Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hasta llegar a un punto en el que se veía todo el pueblo junto a un gran lago a lo lejos.

Entusiasmada corrí hasta mi Shau'kobow y me subí.

Juntos llegamos hasta al pueblo, el cual se hacía llamar "Cañada del viento", ¿la razón?, la gran cantidad de árboles parecidos a los sauces a la orilla del gran lago, estos movían sus holas con el viento que se formaba, a su vez, ocurría que dichos árboles eran de hoja caduca, por lo que, en otoño, al tacto con el viento, las hojas de aquellos árboles llegaban hasta el pueblo en una hermosa lluvia… al menos eso había sido lo que Nevra me había contado mientras bajábamos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunté por enésima vez.

-Venimos de turistas. –sonrió sin darme mayor información.

Nos acercamos hasta las orillas del lago, lugar en donde había una vieja caseta con varios botes. Allí en aquel lugar, Nevra sacó dinero y arrendó una barca vieja en la cual nos subimos para internarnos en hermoso lago de agua celeste oscura y de follaje espeso y verde.

Nevra remó por un rato hasta que ambos estuvimos lejos del pueblo.

Quedamos estáticos en las aguas tranquilas mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, poco a poco alzó una mano para dejarla sobre mi rostro. Yo cerré los ojos a la vez que lo sentía más cerca, hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos. Cuando se separó de mí, se puso una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un collar con dos sortijas dentro. Se acercó hasta mí para ponérmelo en el cuello; yo no puse resistencia.

Cuando sentí las dos joyas en mi cuello las tomé suavemente con mi mano.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté en un murmuro. -¿Qué significa?

-Es una promesa… por qué sé que mi destino quizás no es estar contigo, pero también sé que mi destino es protegerte, aunque sea desde las sombras…

Aquello me llegó al corazón hasta que recordé las palabras que la anciana kitsune nos había dicho…

Desembarcamos en la otra punta del lago, muy alejados de toda civilización. Armamos el campamento e hicimos fuego para calentar nuestras bebidas. Nos ocultamos en nuestra carpa, abrazados con una manta y con nuestro vaso de té en las manos, mientras mirábamos el minúsculo oleaje que hacía el agua del lago frente a nosotros.

En la orilla vimos a Shaitán quien se deleitaba jugando en el agua y como el agua de la lluvia apagaba nuestra fogata y mojaba completamente al familiar de Nevra.

Estábamos abrazados, unidos por una promesa frente al bello vals entre el viento y las largas hojas de los árboles.

Un vals elegante,

Un vals natural,

Un vals libre,

Un vals que desaparecía en otoño, cuando las hojas se desprendían para caer por un frio pueblo fantasmal.


	59. Una noche de borrachos

**Importante: Este especial tiene algunas palabras de carácter soez.**

Hola :3 sé que me adelanté, pero no puedo dejar este especial junto con el final jaja, creo que el último capítulo saldrá aproximadamente el 14 de febrero… sí, la misma fecha en la que salió "Lovigis" xD a un año chicas jaja.

La canción del principio se llama: "Mi balcón" de Cultura Profética… la escuché hoy y decidí ponerla. La dejo por si quieren escucharla, porque no sé si escuchan las otras que les dejé antes jaja

 _ **Disfruten y comenten :3**_

 **.**

 **Especial San Valentín**

 **Una noche de borrachos**

 **.**

Estoy en un estado de reposo, semi-conciente. Siento que mis sentidos están dormidos y llego, en forma de sueño, a uno de mis recuerdos más preciados…

Ha entrado a la casa y ha dejado de inmediato sus zapatos en mi cuarto, luego se ha puesto mis botas porque según ella son más cómodas.

Estoy en el sillón mientras la veo moverse, está barriendo la casa a pesar de que ya es de noche. Le hago señas para que se acerque a mí, ella lo hace.

La llevo hasta la cama porque sé que esa noche ella se quedará aquí, a pesar de que ella no se quiso venir a vivir conmigo, sé que terminará recostándose a mi lado, nos veremos a los ojos y sonreiremos.

 _Tu amor se asoma en mi locura_

 _y hoy descubrimos el secreto_

 _que eres el centro en mi universo_

 _cada vez que sueño con tus besos me ilumina un sentimiento._

 _Tu amor es pura desmesura_

 _psicoanaliza mis deseos_

 _voy saboreando lo perfecto_

 _cada vez que sueño con tus besos me ilumina un sentimiento._

Sé que mañana no será igual, sé que todo se acabará dentro de poco, no obstante, quiero disfrutar nuestra última noche, aunque todo sea un puto sueño. Sé que ella me descubrirá, sé que ella encontrará la verdad.

Comienzo a acariciarla hasta tocar su alma, nos convertimos en dos cuerpos desnudos que quieren entregarse. Yo hasta la muerte; ella hasta que descubra mi secreto.

 _Si fuera la última noche entre tu fantasía y la mía_

 _difícil de entender_

 _que lo sueños se me ahogan en silencio_

 _vivir la pasión del momento_

 _sentir tu cuerpo siguiendo mi aliento_

 _sin nada que esconder_

 _al infinito te llevaré._

Todo se convierte en un eco, algo lejano, han pasado varios meses de aquello.

Logro despertar encima de la cama, mi cama. Estoy completamente solo…

…

Tener una amiga con derechos era lo mejor, sobre todo cuando dicha amiga se ponía celosa de mis supuestas andadas; eso era algo que me hacía reír bastante. La verdad es que no podía negarlo, me gustaba en exceso aquella faceta intrépida, contestadora y celosa de Erika… era divertido tratar con ella cuando el tema de nuestra conversación era algún tipo de sutil interrogatorio _, ¿dónde andabas anoche?, ¿con quién?, ¿haciendo qué?,_ eran sus repentinas preguntas que a veces salían a la luz y que yo no podía ignorar. Todo tenía un precio en la vida, y el no contestar a sus preguntas significaba siempre: cero caricias, cero palabras bonitas, cero besos, además de la gran falta de atención que ponía sobre mí. En otras palabras, la chica dulce que yo conocía se transformaba en alguien ajena a mí, o, dicho de otra manera, yo me convertía en alguien desconocido para ella.

No lo niego, no niego que yo era un picaflor, no niego que estando con ella a veces miraba hacia el lado para ver unas buenas piernas, me era imposible no hacerlo sabiendo que solo éramos "amigos", no obstante, un día me di cuenta de que eso le hacía cada vez más daño, sobre todo cuando sentados en la playa, ella me pidió algo serio… ese día mi corazón se quebró cuando la vi llorar.

Fue entonces cuando le pedí un tiempo antes de formalizar algo, porque en el fondo, yo era un cobarde, un cobarde habituado a pequeñas aventuras de una noche, un cobarde indeciso que a veces la quería y otras más o menos, porque poco me importó cuando terminé con ella aquella vez que me pilló en la mentira de las misiones que yo realizaba a escondidas con Moyra. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que ella sí era importante, de que ella me necesitaba al 100%.

La busqué cuando la vi llorar en la enfermería un día después de nuestro quiebre, la encontré recostada sobre pasto, la tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé hasta su cuarto. Fue ahí cuando me encontré con Ezarel y Valkyon, recuerdo cuando agaché la cabeza mientras mis dos mejores amigos me reprendían hasta el cansancio. Rio al recordar aquello, me hace gracia recordar el drama que hice cuando no le quise hablar durante una semana, para después ir hasta su cuarto para rogarle que ella no fuera a la misión con Leiftan. Se me hace chistoso ver mi yo de hace unos meses.

Enciendo la vieja pipa que intercambié con ella el día de los juegos y fumo en mi propio hogar mientras trato de reponerme de aquel sueño que acabo de tener. Allí me encuentro sentado en cama mientras veo con atención el retrato que nos hizo el joven mestizo en la ciudad de Jade del Norte. Las cenizas caen en la alfombra, más no me importa, estoy cómodo en ese lugar viendo su sonrisa y recordando cuando osadamente se subió sobre mis piernas para que la imagen saliera de ese modo.

De pronto escucho que tocan la puerta, pero yo no me quiero levantar, estoy realmente cómodo, no obstante, espabilo cuando escucho que alguien grita desde afuera:

-¡Abre, mierda, sé que estás ahí!

Ignoro a Ezarel y sigo con lo mío, pensando lo que no pensé antes, recordando lo que una vez tenía, y sintiendo por mis pulmones, el fino humo de la pipa.

-¡Nevra de mierda, abre la puerta… levanta tu culo de donde quiera que lo tengas y abre la maldita puerta! –insiste, el elfo.

-¡Puta, Ezarel! –me levanto enfadado y me dirijo a la entrada de mi casa. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Así tratas a tu viejo amigo? –me mira divertido y me lanza una botella. –Vengo a acompañarte.

-Pasa. –agarro con fuerza el vino y lo destapo para olerlo.

-Vine a acompañar tu miserable existencia en Eldarya y… -se detiene al ver que yo acerco la boquilla de la botella a mi boca. –y no se te ocurra beber de la botella.

-¿Por qué no? –lo molesto.

-Porque no quiero de tus babas… -se acerca a mí y me quita el vino. –Saca vasos, yo sirvo… -exige. -¿Estuviste fumando? –pregunta a la vez que yo camino a la repisa.

-Un poco sí, necesitaba calmarme… soñé con ella.

-Sabes que ella diría algo como: no necesitas fumar para buscar la calma. –sonríe, sin embargo, igualmente lo noto un poco triste, sé que, al igual que Valkyon, Miiko y yo, también se siente culpable.

-¿Es un añejado? –desvío el tema de conversación.

-Y de los mejores… pronto la olvidarás y te acostarás con el primer ser vivo que encuentres… -se detiene de pronto. –no me refiero a los familiares ni a las plantas…

-¡Oye! –lo golpeo en el hombro. –Sabes que no le hago a la zoofilia ni a la… -comienzo a pensar. –ni a la ¿planta filia? Como sea… tampoco es que me interese alguien, por ahora, solo pienso en ella.

-Dejarías de pensar en Erika si quitaras el maldito retrato de tu cuarto, si quemaras los malditos zapatos que dejó aquí, si dejaras de ir todos los días a su cuarto y si te quitaras esas absurdas sortijas. –mira hacia mis orejas mientras me reprende.

Porque después que ella tiró las sortijas al suelo, yo las tomé con cuidado para dejarlas en mi bolsillo hasta el día que se fue. Cuando eso ocurrió, las ensamblé en un solo aro colgante y me lo puse en mi oreja izquierda, era una bella cadena dorada que terminaba con las dos sortijas una arriba de la otra. Un pequeño detalle que no había pasado inadvertido por las muchachas de la guardia que cada vez más se trataban de colgar encima de mí al ver la falta de Erika.

-Ya mierda, hagamos un brindis. –el elfo me entrega la copa y alza en el aire la suya, yo lo imito divertido. –Pero primero sácate el puto aro. –habla con dureza.

-No me pidas eso…

-No haré el brindis si…

-¡Que no me voy a sacar el maldito aro! –exclamo.

-Bien, bien… lo que tú digas… no te enojes. –mira hacia el lado y yo me arrepiento de haberme exaltado.

-Lo siento, amigo mío… pero sabes que con ella no, ya no puedo seguir jugando, ya no es una opción.

-Sabes que ella conocerá a alguien, sabes que ella se terminará olvidando de ti… -me ve negar porque alza más la voz. –te seguirás hundiendo en recuerdos que solo te harán daño y…

-Mentira.

-Y quedarás estancado en lo que fue y lo que pudo ser.

-¿Bueno vienes a beber o vienes a darme un sermón de la vida? –pregunto enfadado.

-Solo vengo a compartir contigo, cálmate.

-No me puedo calmar si me dices que ella conocerá a alguien y que…

-Pero es la verdad, no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo.

-Eso lo sé, pero me molesta que vengas y me lo recuerdes.

-Ella se fue… tienes que mirar hacia delante.

-Estoy mirando hacia delante, te miro a ti, miro la copa que tengo en mi mano.

-Está bien, como tú digas. –se rinde porque sabe que soy terco… terco igual que Erika.

-Entonces, ¿de qué va el brindis?

-Va por todo lo que ha pasado… -levanta la copa y yo vuelvo a imitarlo. –esto va por ella, para que tanto ella como nosotros podamos encontrar la paz.

-Amén. –hablo y bebo. –Que así sea.

Luego del primer sorbo de aquella bebida fuerte, que quemaba nuestra garganta y nos hacía pensar que pronto entraríamos al plano de la locura, hablamos, hablamos de Eldarya, de la guardia, de nosotros, de todos… incluimos en nuestra conversación a Erika, con ella remato la última copa de vino mientras las lágrimas aún recorren mis mejillas; desde hace mucho ya no me importa que me vean llorar, siempre y cuando sea en silencio y con una copa en la mano.

Borracho camino por mi casa hasta chocar con un mueble, allí dentro hay más vino para beber… saco una que está a la mitad y le doy a Ezarel en un vaso para luego comenzar a beber de la misma botella.

Me siento roto, nada me satisface, ni siquiera el saber que Erika está en un mejor lugar; estoy demasiado descontento conmigo mismo mientras escucho a Ezarel balbucear algo acerca de la leche de mogliz. Miro la hora hasta darme cuenta de que es tarde y que mañana tengo entrenamiento con mi guardia… es primera vez que no siento ganas de tener a mi guardia, de que tengo ganas de entregarle el liderazgo a Moyra e irme a la mierda, luego recuerdo que estoy en la mierda… yo mismo la cree.

-¿De verdad hip crees que… hip, Eweleïn sea hip… una… una… una enfermera? –pregunta, Ezarel, quien está tirado en el sillón.

-No lo sé… yo no estaba cuando le dieron el título de enfermera.

-Yo creo que no lo es… hip. El otro día, hip… la vi haciendo pociones hip.

-¿Y eso qué? –pregunto divertido, porque a pesar de que mis sentidos están totalmente embotados, sé que realmente vale la pena ver a Ezarel en ese estado.

-Que los, hip… los… los… los… alquimistas hacen pociones…

-Los enfermeros también.

-¿A sí?

-No lo sé, tú dime.

-No sé, por eso te pregunto, hip.

-Ella era profesora de Erika y es la líder de las enfermeras, quizás sí es enfermera.

-Ahh, sí… tienes razón… oye…

-¿Qué? –bebo de la botella.

-¿Te acuerdas, hip cuando te pillé en la enfermería pervirtiendo a Erika, hip?

-Jaja no la estaba pervirtiendo. -estallo en carcajadas al ver la cara picara-ebria de mi amigo, o porque en mis venas hay demasiado alcohol.

-¿A no?, ¿Y qué hacían? -inquiere mientras alza una ceja. Al parecer no me cree. -¿Jugar al paciente, hip, y a la enfermera?

-Algo así... veras, fue poco después de que ella se convirtiera en aprendiz oficial de enfermera, cuando aún éramos "amigos"...

 **.**

-¡Ay, me duele demasiado! -exclamó exageradamente, un joven vampiro, quien había entrado repentinamente a la enfermería seguido de un grupo de mujeres.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó, Eweleïn.

-Nevra estaba entrenando en las mazmorras cuando de pronto... -habló apuradamente una chica que estaba tras el líder sombra.

-Nevra es bastante mayor para hablar solo. -interrumpió, la enfermera. No era falta de empatía la que representaba a la elfa en ese momento, era más bien la inteligencia de saber que su viejo amigo era exageradamente exagerado cuando trataba de llamar la atención, sobre todo a sabiendas de que en ese lugar trabajaba la faelienne.

-Sí, lo siento. -se disculpó la muchacha.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Nevra?

-Estábamos entrenando en el jardín, cuando de pronto me corté un dedo sin querer.

-¿A ver?

El pelinegro se descubrió el dedo meñique ante la seria enfermera que lo miraba atenta.

-Mira...

-Nevra... -la elfa, suspiró profundamente. -es solo un pequeño corte, no es necesario todo el escándalo que haces.

-¡Pero si debe dolerle, a todos nos duelen los cortes! -interrumpió otra joven que venía en apoyo del crepuscular.

-¡Aquí solo debe estar Nevra, el resto se va de aquí! -exclamó, la peli celeste.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, ¡fuera de aquí! -las correteó. - y tú, -Eweleïn, apuntó a su amigo. -primero, pórtate bien, deja de andar rodeado de tantas mujeres... pareces mujeriego.

-Pero si yo soy un mujeriego... -El azabache, trató de hablar.

-¡Pero nada!, he visto las miradas que se dan entre tú y Erika... no le hagas eso.

-No le hago lo que tú piensas...

-Segundo, -lo ignoró. -tú nunca vienes por estos cortes, si es que a "esto" -apuntó la mínima herida. -le podemos llamar corte. Así que, si quieres venir a ver a Erika, la esperas cuando termine el turno.

-Pero Eweleïn, solo quiero ayudarla. Ella puede aprender a tratar un paciente gracias a estas heridas y gracias a mi enorme paciencia.

La elfa lo miro sin estar demasiado convencida, no obstante, se doblegó ante la idea del oji gris. Porque en el fondo, a pesar de todo, a veces, ella podía llegar a ser muy consentidora frente a la personalidad infantil del nocturno.

-Bien, tienes razón, pero no lo hagas siempre.

-Me sorprende que creas que yo haré esto cada vez que haya un entrenamiento y sepa que Erika está rondando por la enfermería. -habló lastimero.

-Conozco bien tus movimientos, te conozco desde hace años. -Eweleïn, levantó una ceja. -¡Erika! -llamó a la chica.

-Dime... -la castaña, llegó rápidamente; llevaba un libro en la mano.

-¿Estabas estudiando?

-Sí, voy en el capítulo de los elfos… además estoy anotando las cosas importantes.

-Bien hecho, más tarde te dedicaré un tiempo exclusivo, Mathyz también lo hará, pero por ahora… Nevra tiene una herida, cúrala por favor.

-Sí, ¿en las camillas de aquí mismo? -preguntó.

-No, -miró de reojo al pelinegro mientras este sonreía complacido. -llévalo a un cuarto, ¡pero no te demores! –le advirtió.

-Bien, ¿vamos?

Ambos caminaron hasta un cuarto vacío, allí él se sentó en una camilla y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿qué te ocurrió? –preguntó, la faelienne.

-Me corté en un entrenamiento. Estábamos entrenando con una daga y me corté con el filo del arma.

-A ver, déjame ver tu herida.

Él abrió la mano para mostrarle el dedo, la miró a los ojos, aparentando dolor, a la vez que ella trataba de reprimir una risa; al final no aguantó y comenzó a reír.

-Nevra, jajaja, ¿por esto lloraste al entrar a la enfermería?

-Claro que sí. –espetó serio.

-Jajajaja que escandaloso eres… -de pronto entró a la habitación, Eweleïn, quien tampoco dejaba de reír. Al ver a las dos chicas, el azabache, entrecerró su ojo.

-Yo no le veo la gracia... casi muero desangrado. –habló.

-Bien, haré lo posible por "salvar tu vida". –sonrió amable, Erika.

-Gracias… al fin alguien con cordura. –miró a Eweleïn, está aún no paraba de reír.

La faérica tomó un parche curita, quitó los adhesivos y lo puso en el dedo de Nevra.

-Listo, ya estas curado.

-¿Y el besito en el dedo? –preguntó, el líder de guardia.

-Esa técnica la usan solo las madres para con sus hijos.

-Sí, pero las lindas enfermeras la pueden usar para con los pacientes.

-No es necesario…

-Si lo es. Créeme, con eso sano de inmediato… yo lo haría con mis pacientes mujeres. –sonrió galán.

-Tú siempre… -Erika se alejó de Nevra y ordenó las cosas. –ya puedes irte.

-¿No me darán reposo?

-Dile a tus reclutas que te den reposo. –habló para acercarse hasta Eweleïn, esperando a que esta le diera instrucciones.

-Bien hecho, Erika. A pesar de que la herida era mínima, trataste muy bien al paciente, aun sabiendo lo irritante que este podía llegar a ser.

-Gracias, amiga. –bufó, Nevra, quien aún no se levantaba de la camilla.

La mirada molesta del azabache se intercalaba entre las dos mujeres que lo ignoraban. De pronto, llegaron Miiko y Leiftan a la sala.

-Eweleïn, Leiftan se hizo una herida en el hombro.

-No es nada. –habló en un quejido, el rubio. –solo es una quemadura.

–Esto sí es una emergencia real, Nevra, levanta el culo y deja que Leiftan se siente. Erika, trae las vendas y las cremas, lo curarás tú. –mandó, Eweleïn mientras miraba de reojo a Nevra.

Nevra se levantó de mala gana y Leiftan se sentó en el lugar.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? –preguntó, Eweleïn.

-Me enojé y expandí sin querer mi fuego.

-Fue un accidente, Miiko.

-Sí, pero te herí…

-No te preocupes, no es para tanto. -sonrió, el hijo de la luna.

-¡Leiftan, -entró, Erika, a la sala. –quítate la camisa para ver mejor tu quemadura!

Con sumo cuidado, la faelienne, curó la herida que Leiftan tenía en el hombro, mientras tanto, en la sala, estaban todos expectantes con respecto a lo que hacía Erika. Al final, cuando ya estaba casi todo listo, Miiko se había ido para seguir con sus deberes, mientras que, por otro lado, Nevra seguía ahí.

-Puedes irte, si quieres. –lo molestó, Eweleïn.

-De ahí, deja ver cómo trabaja Erika.

-Bien, -comentó, la faérica. -solo debes venir para que te apliques crema y listo.

-Muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti. –murmuró, Leiftan.

-Está Eweleïn también. –Erika, respondió sonrojada.

-Sí, pero tú eres tú.

Al escuchar los coqueteos, el nocturno, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Erika, podemos hablar?

-Estoy trabajando, Nevra.

-¿Y mi dedo?

-Está curado.

Esa misma noche, Nevra llegó indignado a la habitación de la castaña, ¿la razón?, según el azabache, la falta de empatía que ella había tenido para con él en la enfermería. Algo muy contrario a como ella había atendido al lorialet.

-Ay Nevra, ya supéralo. ¿Viste la quemadura que tenía Leiftan?

-Sí, pero para eso estaba Eweleïn.

-Lo tuyo era una herida menor…

-Sí, pero para eso estabas tú.

-Ok, -la faelienne comenzó a sobarse las sienes. –ok, entiendo… dame tu mano. –con cariño tomó la mano del pelinegro, apartó el dedo que aún tenía el parche, le dio un tierno beso y cantó. –Sana sana colita de rana, si no sanas hoy sanarás mañana…

-Sin duda eres la mejor enfermera del mundo. –se acercó hasta ella para dejarle un tierno beso en la frente. –Te quiero mucho.

Después de ese día, el vampiro comenzó a llegar todos los días a la enfermería, porque cada día le ocurría algo solamente cuando Erika estaba de turno, cuando la faelienne no se encontraba en la enfermería, él mágicamente se mejoraba. Las pillerías de Nevra no hacían más que aumentar, al punto donde ya no iba solo una vez al día, sino que iba dos veces, incluso tres veces; y obviamente, este juego, a la líder de las enfermeras, no le estaba gustando.

Entró un día y se sentó en la primera camilla que vio, ahí se quedó tranquilo hasta que vio a Erika. Iba comenzando a llamar la atención, cuando de pronto, sintió que Eweleïn se le acercaba.

-¡Erika! –exclamó demandante, la doctora. -¿Podrías traerme los estabilizadores de maná que hay en la otra sala?

-Sí. –contestó, la oji violeta.

-Nevra, ¿qué ocurrió ahora? –Eweleïn, le habló su amigo. –Es la quinta vez que vienes el día de hoy.

-Vine a que Erika me hiciera un chequeo… nunca se sabe cuándo podría estar en peligro potencial. –habló para luego ver que la nombrada llegaba con una caja. –Ay mira, ya llegó, Erika.

-Bueno, si me dices que piensas que puedes estar en peligro potencial es muy grave, es por eso que seré yo quien te revise.

-Pero ¿y Erika?

-Erika tiene menos experiencia que yo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, es de todos los días que vienes a la enfermería, es momento de que comiences a dejar de venir cada vez que tienes ganas… esto no es una plaza en donde puedes venir a sentarte. –la castaña trataba de omitir una risa de burla mientras Eweleïn seguía amonestando al joven vampiro. –¡Sácate la camisa para hacerte un chequeo!, y no pongas esas caras de aburrimiento, Nevra.

-Ya, sí sé. –murmuró enojado, a la vez que veía al fin las morisquetas que le hacía Erika.

Eweleïn lo auscultó durante unos minutos hasta que decretó que el vampiro no tenía enfermedad alguna, fue ahí cuando le pidió que se vistiera mientras ella se acercaba hasta el escritorio para escribir una nota.

-Puedes irte, Nevra. Tu vida no está en peligro. Erika, -llamó a la oji violeta. –lleva esta nota a Miiko, por favor. ¡Desde hoy, la enfermería estará restringida para aquellos que quieran venir a pasear! ¿escuchaste, Nevra?

-No sé de qué hablas… yo vine porque me sentía mal… ya ni se puede venir tranquilamente a la enfermería, ¿cierto, Erika?

-No me metas en tus problemas. –habló, la faelienne, a la vez que esperaba el papel que Eweleïn le había pedido que entregara.

-Bien, como ustedes quieran. –espetó molesto y se fue.

Al salir, la oji violeta vio que el crepuscular aún estaba fuera de la enfermería. Se encontraba erguido, con un semblante serio y los brazos cruzados.

-No te molestes, Nevra. –Erika se acercó. –Sabes que puedo ser tu enfermera cuando estemos a solas. –sonrió.

-¿Enserio? –la miró feliz.

-Claro.

El acceso sí fue restringido, pero para Nevra, no todo estaba perdido. Sabía perfectamente que, dentro de dos días, la elfa se iría de viaje por lo que la enfermería pasaría a manos de un enfermero que él conocía bastante bien… sí, el tiempo le sonreía al saber que Mathyz estaría de líder…

-Entonces, los vampiros necesitan beber aproximadamente 500 ml de sangre al día… -el médico le explicó una mañana.

-¿Qué pasa si no beben esa cantidad? –preguntó, Erika.

-Se vuelven más débiles, por ejemplo, Nevra es muy fuerte, esto es debido a que se alimenta muy bien… ya sabes… se la pasa rodeado de mujeres por lo que el alimento nunca le falta.

-Sí… -la chica, desvió la mirada.

-Es por eso que Nevra es tan fuerte a diferencia de Karenn quien solo bebe del cuello de Nevra, creo que incluso has visto cuando se le han caído los colmillos. –explicó, Mathyz.

-Sí…

-Los vampiros son una raza muy fuerte, -comenzó a levantarse de la silla. –todo eso está en el libro que debes estudiar… es importante que sepas estas cosas, porque cada raza tiene sus particularidades. Es importante saber que la raza vampiro tiene los sentidos del oído, de la vista y del tacto, más desarrollado que el resto de las especies, que pueden ver de noche y que tienen un par de costillas adicionales lo que les permite más protección a su cuerpo.

-Entiendo…

-Los elfos no pueden ver en la noche, o los kitsunes no tienen el sentido del tacto tan desarrollado. Pero eso debes estudiarlo tú. –sonrió. –Yo te ayudaré, pero… estoy un poco cansado, me gustaría ir a comer algo, ¿puedo ir mientras no hay nadie en la enfermería?

-Claro que sí, en caso de cualquier cosa, te voy a buscar.

-Lo siento si soy un aprovechador…

-Enserio, no te preocupes… come tranquilo, yo estaré aquí estudiando.

-Muchas gracias, cuando vuelva, prometo ayudarte en tus estudios.

A penas el enfermero salió, entró Nevra a la sala de enfermería. Llegó quejándose mientras se echaba encima de la cama, tal como lo hacía el Gallytrot cuando estaba cansado. Se pasó una mano por la frente y se abanicó la cara con la otra mano.

-Ay, qué mal me siento. –se quejó.

-¿Qué tienes? –habló, Erika, mientras seguía con el libro en su mano.

-Estoy que me desmayo… -susurró. –siento que veo la luz.

-¿La ves completa o la ves a medias?

-Que sea tuerto no tiene nada que ver…

-El otro día, cuando venías llegando de una misión y Eweleïn me pidió que te revisara, me mostraste tu ojo… ¿realmente eres tuerto? –preguntó.

-Ahahh… que cansancio y que dolor… menos mal que estás tú de enfermera, no sé qué habría hecho con Mathyz. –el oji gris, cambió el tema.

-Mejor deja de quejarte y enséñame lo que tienen los vampiros…

-Para eso tendría que enseñarte mi cuerpo… -sonrió picarón. –¿Quieres que me quite la ropa?

-¡No!

-Pero la portada de tu libro dice: Anatomía.

-Sí, pero… -comenzó a sonrojarse. –explícame otras cosas… no quiero que me muestres tu cuerpo.

-No dirás eso más adelante.

-Idiota…

-¿Me vas a auscultar entonces?, creo que tengo un poco de fiebre.

La faelienne puso su mano sobre la frente de Nevra, no obstante, la temperatura era normal.

-No tienes fiebre.

-Yo tengo menos temperatura que tú, mi sangre es más fría…

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, además… -sonrió malévolo. –la temperatura no se mide por la frente… tienes que medir nuestra temperatura en el pecho… para eso debes quitarme la camisa.

-No te creo.

-A bueno, como tú quieras… si me muero será culpa…

-Ok, sácate la camisa… -murmuro cansina.

-Ayúdame, estoy demasiado débil para eso.

-No, hazlo tú.

-Ayúdame…

Erika suspiró profundamente y se acercó hasta el vampiro que seguía recostado, tomó uno de los pliegues de la camisa para subirlo cuando de pronto escuchó a Nevra…

-Ánimo, no serás la primera en sacarme la camiseta.

Apenas lo escuchó decir eso, se alejó de él.

-Lo decía de broma. –sonrió.

Molesta por la actitud de Nevra, tomó un florero que había en el velador, quitó las flores y derramó el agua fría sobre el vampiro.

-Listo, con eso es suficiente para que se te quite la calentura. –dejó bruscamente el florero, y se alejó para sentarse en el escritorio de Eweleïn, ahí abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

-Erika, no te molestes, era broma. –se levantó rápidamente para acercarse hasta la faelienne. –Oye… -insistió. –Erika… vamos, por el oráculo. Erika… ¡Erika!

Olímpicamente lo ignoró

-Erika… por favor. Soy un tonto… Ahora sí me siento mal de verdad…

-Vete de la enfermería… -murmuró triste.

-¿Erika?, ok, esperaré aquí tranquilo hasta que decidas hablarme. –tomó una silla y se sentó frente a la castaña. La miró fijamente, pero ella seguía mirando su libro, pasando hoja por hoja mientras anotaba algunas cosas que consideraba importantes. –Erika… -habló luego de unos minutos. –los siento. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Quiero que te largues…

-No… no te pongas triste, soy un tonto… de verdad era una broma, un chiste. –vio que ella no respondía así que, como siempre, decidió hacer algo estúpido. Le quitó el libro de las manos y la tomó de la cintura para llevarla hasta la camilla de la enfermería.

-¡Ey, suéltame!

La tomó de los brazos y se subió encima de ella.

-Ah, ahora me hablas, pero hace unos momentos yo no existía para ti.

-¡Ándate de la enfermería!

-No, no lo haré…

-Entonces suéltame y quédate esperando a Mathyz.

-No, no haré eso.

Ella giró la cabeza y no lo miró. Quedó en completo silencio.

-Erika… querida… pichoncita… primor… linda… bella, hermosa, bebe, ratoncita… por favor. –se acercó a su cuello para olerlo. –No es lindo cuando una chica bella te lanza agua. -la vio sonreír.

-Te lo merecías…

-Ahh, ahora me habla, la señorita. –le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Bájate y vete.

-No quiero… -pasó sus labios por el rostro de ella hasta llegar a su frente. –ups, creo que tienes fiebre, seré tu enfermero. -Al escucharlo, ella no pudo evitar volver a sonreír. -Entonces, bella faelienne, ¿qué debo hacer?

-¿Para qué?

-Para bajar tu fiebre… hum… quizás si te quito la ropa podría… -comenzó a levantarle la polera.

-Nevra no jajaja… -cerró los ojos al sentir los labios del vampiro. –¡ya déjame! –siguió riendo.

-No me apetece dejarte tranquila…

-Pero a nosotros sí nos apetece tu presencia en la reunión, Nevra. –habló, Ezarel.

-¡¿Qué?! –se levantó, el crepuscular, de la cama.

En la puerta estaban sus dos amigos, Valkyon y Ezarel, ambos lo miraban con una sonrisa ladina.

-Al fin los encontramos… par de pervertidos. –murmuró, el alquimista. –Consíganse un cuarto para la próxima…

 **.**

Yo estoy solo en mi habitación, Ezarel se quedó dormido en mi sillón, y yo he tomado otra botella de mis reservas. Me siento en la cama y me pongo a beber otra vez. Me quedo pensando en todo lo que reviví, ese día y los posteriores… en la dinámica del error y del perdón, hasta llegar a lo último, al error y al adiós.

"Ojo por ojo, diente por diente" fue el primer código que existió en el mundo humano, quizás yo también tenía que pagar mi error… ¿o sería muy cobarde de mi parte, olvidarla para siempre?

Solo estaba a un paso de ello, era mi decisión, solo debía hacer el ritual que la "obligamos" hacer, y repetir las mismas palabras que ella tuvo que repetir, para finalmente terminar en: Mnemósine.


	60. Te recuerdo

**He llegado con el final :D**

 **Algo breve pero importante, revisé las visualizaciones del último capítulo, el especial de San valentín, allí hay más de 30 visualizaciones. (Siempre creí que no llegaría a esto, pero lo haré xD ), me demoré más de un mes en hacer este capítulo, para escribir 40 hojas de Word, para tener más de 17.000 palabras… mínimo espero 15 review, como mínimo. Si no hay 15 review, no hay curiosidades y no hay siguiente temporada.**

 **La tía Guntherlina trabajó mucho para que este capítulo saliera… si no hay 15 review, la tía se va a huelga. –comienza a escribir en su pancarta: "Por un capítulo lleno comentarios, di no a ser lectora fantasma T_T", "por un salario digno", "las escritoras también comemos :V"**

 **En wattpad haré lo mismo, así que todo depende de ustedes T_T, no subiré desfasada la historia, si no se cumplen mis demandas en cualquiera de estas dos plataformas, no continúo. –c va llorando.**

 **Bien, me despido, vuelvo cuando este capítulo llegue a los 15 review…**

 **Ah y espero que les guste, como siempre esto tiene mucho amor de mi parte :3**

 **Claire: Hola, he leído con gustos tus review, muchas gracias por ello. Cuando actualice te respondo jaja, por ahora disfruta la lectura :3**

 **PD: buenas teorías jaja**

 _ **Las quiero 3**_

* * *

 **Por cierto, este capítulo es muy emotivo, les dejaré enlacer para acceder a música instrumental que no interfieren con la lectura, sino que más bien, te adentran en la historia:**

 **watch?v=Y4U_Pk3VH6Q &list=LLrUruivJYpk4icTf8NW_d7A&index=3**

 **watch?v=FE70-k_Nls8 &index=1&list=LLrUruivJYpk4icTf8NW_d7A**

 **watch?v=YsKZfItR0zU &index=10&list=LLrUruivJYpk4icTf8NW_d7A**

 **watch?v=5fbBxegAN-g &index=13&list=LLrUruivJYpk4icTf8NW_d7A**

 **watch?v=5JU_l3w0f7o &index=11&list=LLrUruivJYpk4icTf8NW_d7A**

 **Cabe señalar que esta música no es de mí propiedad.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **La razón**

 **.**

¿Alguna vez les conté por qué mi desconfianza hacia Leiftan?... ¿No?... Bien, son afortunados, hoy les contaré esa historia…

Bien pues… yo llegué aquí a Eel cuando apenas tenía 14 o 15 años, llegué junto a Karenn. Entonces recuerdo que, los guardianes de Eel, me enviaron a vivir a las casas del refugio… ahí estuve como seis meses hasta que decidí entrar a la guardia, cuando al fin me aceptaron, me dieron una…

-¡Ey, no te pases!, eso debo contarlo yo en la última temporada… 77

Pero es mi historia…

-Muy tuya será, pero quien la escribe soy yo :V

¿Y qué debo decir entonces, Guntherlina?

-¡Solo concéntrate en Leiftan! :V/

Ejem… bueno, como iba contando, antes de que me interrumpieran, conocí a Leiftan en la guardia después de que yo me fuera a vivir ahí. Su cara angelical nos tranquilizaba a todos, yo nunca tuve problemas con él, nunca… excepto un día que me tocó los cojones porque… ahhh –suspira. - él era el que más se metía en mi vida…

Cada vez que conocía a una mujer, él me daba la charla de ser un verdadero hombre de palabra y bla bla bla… puras cursilerías que yo, a la edad de 17 años, no entendía. Debo destacar que él era intachable, una reputación que se mantuvo incluso hasta que llegó Erika a la guardia.

En ese entonces, yo seguía siendo un caliente… sí, no lo niego. Y tampoco es que, para ese entonces, cambiar mi estilo de vida estuviera dentro de mis prioridades… sin embargo, tampoco niego que Erika me llamaba la atención enormemente, y era por eso que quería conocerla, quizás la veía como una igual… o quizás solo la veía como alguien difícil de alcanzar debido a su actitud.

En fin, resulta que mis amigos siempre me molestaban cada vez que me veían cerca de ella, me decían que veían en mí una chispa… ¿A qué se referían con chispa? No lo sé jaja nunca les pregunté y ahora no lo haré tampoco… no quiero revivir viejas heridas que ya están sanadas.

Resulta que un día me estaba duchando mientras pensaba en ella… una mala combinación porque… bueno… -olviden eso.- Y pues se me ocurrió una idea, la idea de dejarle una nota en la entrada de su puerta. Yo sabía que ella me odiaba, ya que, yo siempre la molestaba y hacía que ella se enfadara porque a mí me causaba gracia.

Me hice el tiempo, sí, porque cuando estaba soltero el tiempo me sobraba para hacer mis fechorías. Fui hasta mi cuarto, saqué una hoja y escribí con mi mejor letra:

 _Veámonos hoy en la playa a las 18:00 hrs. Hay algo que necesito decirte._

 _Anónimo._

Deslicé la nota bajo su puerta y corrí a esconderme hasta que ella vio mi carta. La vi negar y luego arrugar mi hoja, yo sabía que lo haría, así como también sabía que ella intuía que era yo quien quería una "cita" con ella.

Cuando la vi cerrar la puerta, volví a escabullirme y volví a deslizar una nota en su habitación.

 _Di que sí, juro que me portaré como un caballero. Tengo chocolates, sé que te gustan._

 _El mismo anónimo._

Era divertido verla abrir la puerta para mirar quien estaba afuera, luego leía la nota, volvía a negar, arrugaba el papel y entraba.

Volví a acercarme sigilosamente y volví a dejar una nota.

 _Te gusta ser mala conmigo, ¿por qué no aceptas?, no te hare cosas malas… lo juro. Sabes que somos el uno para el otro, no sigas negando ese destino…_

 _El mismo anónimo de las dos notas anteriores._

 _PD: sacas lo mejor de mí, nunca había escrito cartas a una mujer._

Volvió a salir y leyó hasta que al final habló fuerte.

-¡Está bien! no llegues tarde.

Habló fuerte porque sabía que yo estaba escondido, y cerró de un portazo mientras yo me regocijaba en la felicidad…

No obstante, lo malo de ser líder, es que las reuniones y el papeleo eran y son algo constante, entonces cuando terminé mi trabajo y vi la hora, noté que ya era demasiado tarde. Ese día corrí como nunca para llegar a la hora, ni siquiera me di el tiempo de arreglarme el pelo. Y cuando llegué, me topé con la sorpresa de que alguien ya había acaparado a la faelienne… sí, el idiota de Leiftan justo iba caminando por la playa.

El muy caballero le ofreció su brazo y ella con gusto lo tomó para caminar con él…

Recuerdo que estaba tan molesto que lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:

-Has ganado esta batalla, Leiftan. Pero aún queda guerra…

Lo dije de una manera tan dramática que la pareja se dio vuelta y yo tuve que esconderme rápidamente para que no me encontraran espiando.

Sin embargo, ella no olvidaba.

Una tarde encontré una nota bajo mi puerta, decía lo siguiente:

 _Sacas lo peor de mí, nunca le hubiera mandado una carta a un mujeriego como tú. Iré a despejarme al cerezo, ¿vienes?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

… _.._

 **Te recuerdo**

 **.**

Muchas cosas habían cambiado durante las semanas que estuvieron fuera de la ciudad de Eel. Al llegar, la pareja fue recibida por Katriel y Andwin, con ellos se encontraba Moyra quien se acercó nerviosa para finalmente sonreír gracias a la amable compañía de la rubia. Tanto Erika como Nevra se percataron de aquel detalle, sin embargo, se mantuvieron en silencio y miraron con una sonrisa al grupo que se iba acercando a ellos.

-Ingrata… no nos enviaste ninguna carta. –espetó molesta, Katriel.

-Lo siento… -sonrió, Erika.

-Nada de "lo siento", eso no se hace. –se cruzó de brazos.

-Perdóname… -Erika, divertida juntó sus manos para rogarle a su amiga.

-Está bien, te perdonamos. –rio, la obsidiana, luego se acercó más a la faelienne y la abrazó con fuerza.

Andwin también abrazó a Erika, Moyra, por otro lado, se acercó nerviosa y alzó la mano para saludar a la castaña. Al ver ese gesto, la faérica, sonrió feliz.

La pareja se alejó del grupo para dirigirse hasta la sala de cristal en donde estaban esperándolos, allí dieron un breve reporte hablado y luego se fueron a la biblioteca para dar nuevamente el reporte, esta vez escrito y en compañía de Ykhar, esto debido a que la misión era importante, por lo que el informe debía ser guiado por uno de los bibliotecarios.

Caminaron hasta el cuarto y allí se lanzaron a la cama para descansar, fue así como ambos se quedaron dormidos… Fue así como Annie se recostó cerca del cojín, y Shaitán a los pies de Erika. Como una familia, una familia cansada después de un largo viaje.

…

-Que bien que hayan llegado a la reunión, estábamos a punto de iniciar. –comenzó, Miiko, mientras indicaba los asientos que debían ocupar Erika y Nevra.

Toda la guardia brillante estaba reunida en ese lugar: Miiko, como líder de la guardia Brillante; Leiftan, como la mano derecha de Miiko; Emma, Nía y Anathor, eran los tres miembros de la guardia Brillante que tenían la particularidad de haber estado dentro de las 3 guardias al mismo tiempo, ellos implicaban la generalidad de la guardia Absenta, Sombra y Obsidiana; Ezarel, Valkyon y Nevra; Ykhar y Keroshane quienes tomaban nota de todo lo que ocurría o había ocurrido; Eweleïn y Erika, miembros de la enfermería y recientes embajadoras.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, podemos comenzar con la reunión. Kero, ¿Podrías leernos la pauta de lo que hablaremos hoy?, por favor.

-Claro, -contesto, el peli azul. – hablaremos de la misión al reino de Jade, tanto la misión que tuvo Nevra, Eweleïn y Erika, así como también la de Leiftan, se tratarán ambos temas por separado. Están también las peticiones de la guardia Brillante para con algunos miembros. Hablaremos del último reporte de abastecimiento. Hablaremos de las misiones más importantes y por último se harán otras peticiones menores.

-Bien, ¿hay alguna duda? –preguntó, Miiko. –Dime. –habló al ver la mano de Erika levantarse.

-Pues… solo me preguntaba si tendré que irme a mitad de reunión o si me tengo que quedar a toda la reunión. –se sonrojó.

-No, hoy vienes porque estuviste en una misión importante, luego de eso te puedes retirar junto a Eweleïn.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, comencemos por el primer tema que nos convoca… el viaje al reino de Jade. La guardia ya leyó los primeros reportes y hoy en la mañana leímos el reporte de Erika y Nevra, que eran los que faltaban. –miró expectante a la faelienne. -¿Qué ocurrió, Erika? –la kitsune, se acomodó en la silla para seguir mirando a la castaña quien se empequeñecía ante la guardia.

-Yo pues… ¿con respecto a qué?

-Voy a preguntártelo de otra manera, ¿por qué la insubordinación hacia Nevra?

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la oji violeta tragaba duro; todos en la sala la miraban esperando una respuesta. De pronto, Ykhar comenzó a leer en voz alta:

" _ ***Reporte: Embajada reino de jade… /Fecha XX/XX/XX / Eweleïn:**_

 _ **¿Hubo algún problema que trajo o pudo haber traído problemas en la misión?**_

 _ **Respuesta:**_ _Emm… sí, si hubo un problema._

 _ **¿Qué ocurrió?**_

 _ **Respuesta:**_ _Erika comenzó a discutir con Ivanka, la mujer que nos fue a recibir. Nevra le pidió tres veces a Erika que se callara, pero ella no lo hizo y siguió discutiendo aun cuando las ordenes de Nevra eran otras. La discusión fue a raíz de una insinuación que hizo la chica hacia Erika; Insinuó que era menos por ser faelienne. Luego hubo otra discusión en la mesa, cuando estábamos desayunando, los reyes mencionaron que Erika no podía estar en la mesa con ellos porque no era digna. Además, la trataron de "asquerosa" frente a todos."_

-Entonces… -volvió a hablar, Miiko. - ¿Por qué la insubordinación?

-Yo… -la faelienne estaba completamente roja, no hallaba el momento de poder salir de aquella sala.

-Erika, -la kitsune, suspiró. –no cuestiono que te hayas sentido mal, lo entiendo perfectamente, no obstante, Nevra tenía mis órdenes de que todos de quedaran calladitos. Tienes que entender que, una vez dentro del castillo, Nevra ya no era tu novio, era tu jefe.

-Por una parte, fue error nuestro, a ella nunca la citamos a una reunión previa, por lo que tampoco sabía cómo tenía que actuar frente al caso de que la trataran mal. –habló, el vampiro.

-La verdad es que no se me pasó por la cabeza que la iban a tratar mal si estaba con Huang Hua. Es por eso que la mandamos con ella. –comentó, la pelinegra.

-Yo pienso que el trato que le dieron a Erika fue más personal. –Interrumpió, Eweleïn.

-¿Personal?

-Sí, cuando llegamos nosotros, llegó amablemente Ivanka, pero cuando supo que Erika era novia de Nevra, cambió de inmediato su actitud… a Erika la trataron hasta de "enferma" en la mesa, eso no es normal en personas que son "educadas". Yo al menos, no pensé que la tratarían tan mal, incluso, no vi que a los demás mestizos que trabajan dentro del palacio fueran tratados de esa forma, sinceramente creo que se ensañaron con Erika.

-¿Nevra, hay algo que nos quieras decir? –preguntó, la kitsune.

-¿De qué?

-De Ivanka… ¿algo clandestino que quieras contar?

-Pues, hace mucho tiempo tuve una relación con ella, -contestó con naturalidad. –ni siquiera fue una relación, fue más bien un pasatiempo… ella sabía perfectamente que entre nosotros no había nada serio.

-¿Cuántas veces estuviste con ella?

-Creo que varias, como dije, estar o no con ella, no era relevante para mí.

-¿Y para ella?

-Ella sabía que todo era un juego.

-¿Mis padres supieron de esa "relación"?

-Supongo que sí, muchas veces me insinuaban que ella y yo debíamos estar juntos porque ambos éramos vampiros, incluso lo decían antes de que yo comenzara a coquetear con Ivanka.

-Con razón… tu siempre cagando todo. –murmuró, Leiftan.

-¿Perdón? –habló molesto, Nevra.

-Lo que dije, nosotros tratamos de hacer un buen trabajo, pero tú siempre haces lo contrario. Las instrucciones de Miiko fueron claras desde el principio, no involucrarse sentimentalmente con mujeres de ese lugar, pero no, tú vas y te follas a la primera mujer que encuentras.

-Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas? La primera vez que fui era muy joven…

-Lo peor de todo es que hablas con toda naturalidad, no te pones a reflexionar acerca de…

-¿Crees que no me arrepiento de todo?, ¿Crees que estoy feliz al recordar mis propios errores? Admito que no fui un santo, pero la verdad es que nunca pensé que conocería a alguien con quien me gustaría pasar tranquilamente el resto de mi vida.

-Pues deberías comenzar a pensar, después de todo, para eso tienes la cabeza.

-Y tú deberías cerrar la maldita boca, no me importa lo que pienses tú de mí.

-¿Eso mismo le dices a Erika cada vez que…?

-¡Basta, basta, basta!… no quiero seguir escuchándolos. –interrumpió, Miiko. –Primero, en un punto, Leiftan tiene razón, cuando te enviamos, el no involucrarte era una de las reglas primordiales, no obstante, también entiendo que, para ese entonces, eras demasiado joven como para tomar el peso de ese error. Para finalizar el tema, si fue personal o no lo que hicieron a Erika, no lo sabemos y solo lo podemos comprobar una vez que vengan ellos, Ivanka, en particular quien según el reporte de Nevra, quiere venir a Eel como emisaria. Segundo, a pesar de que el error fue nuestro, la insubordinación de Erika quedó registrada, por lo que, me veo en la obligación de que cuando le asignemos misiones, se le explicite al líder de la misión que sea más serio con ella hasta que ella demuestre que puede seguir órdenes. –miró a la faelienne. –No quiero que pienses que lo que Eweleïn mencionó en su reporte fue para atacarte, al contrario, en el reporte no podemos mentir. -Erika asintió.

-Entonces, ¿estaré vetada de las misiones? –preguntó, la castaña.

-No, solo tendrás más restricciones. –contestó.

La reunión siguió su curso natural hasta que el tema del Reino de Jade quedó cerrado, fue entonces cuando Erika y Eweleïn se levantaron para desaparecer de la sala.

-¡Espera, Erika! –Ezarel, alzó la voz.

La faelienne se volvió hacia la mesa otra vez y se sentó.

-Valkyon y yo estuvimos hablando de tu "caso"…

-¿Mi caso?

-Tú eres de la guardia Obsidiana, no obstante, pensamos la posibilidad de que tú te cambies a mi guardia, con ello dejarás los entrenamientos y estarás 100% en el aprendizaje de la alquimia y la medicina. Desde hace tiempo habíamos pensado en esta posibilidad, pero debido a algunos percances no pudimos concretar este cambio, así que, te lo preguntamos, ¿quieres unirte a mi guardia?

-¿Dejar los entrenamientos con Buckie?

-Exacto, estarás con los de mi guardia, aprenderás de ellos…

-No, creo que estoy bien como estoy, no necesito estar encasillada, solo quiero seguir con mis entrenamientos, así como también seguir con mis aprendizajes en alquimia y medicina.

-Está bien, como tú quieras, sin embargo, si algún día quieres cambiarte, puedes hablarlo conmigo o con Valkyon.

-Gracias. –asintió feliz, la faérica, y se levantó de la silla para irse, hasta que de pronto algo captó su atención. Tras el gran cristal había una mujer rubia quien la miraba fijamente. Pestañeó varias veces hasta que aquella muchacha desapareció de su vista.

-¿Ocurre algo, Erika? –preguntó, Miiko.

-No, nada. –sonrió, la castaña, y se fue.

Caminó por los corredores, sabía que Nevra saldría tarde así que decidió ir a tomar aire por la ciudad. No lo había dicho, pero extrañaba enormemente el suave viento de Eel, el ruido de las personas y la libertad, la libertad de ser ella, de ser una faelienne. Llegó hasta una banca frente al gran cerezo y allí se acomodó.

-¿Nifa? –preguntó en un susurro, esperando a que la mujer apareciera frente a ella. Tomó entre sus manos las dos sortijas que Nevra le había regalado, y cerró los ojos.

Sus pensamientos saltaron de un lugar a otro, de Nifa hasta Nevra, de Nevra hasta las sortijas, de las sortijas hasta el bote en el que habían navegado hasta el otro lado del lago en donde habían acampado. Sonrió al recordar la calidez de los brazos de Nevra, al recordarlo mientras dormía frente a ella. Rememoró la forma de sus labios y sus ojos cerrados ante el sueño, su respiración tranquila y sus caricias. Recordó aquella noche en esa tienda mientras escuchaban la lluvia caer sobre ellos. Se habían observado, se habían acariciado y se habían sonreído. Sintió un leve dolor cuando recordó el pasado, cuando la relación de ambos estaba en juego, cuando faltaba un grano de arena para terminar todo, cuando decidió darle otra oportunidad a sus fallas constantes.

-Así que aquí estás… es hora de entrenar, floja. -Tras Erika estaba Katriel y Andwin, ambos la miraban con una sonrisa en los labios, tras ellos apareció Moyra otra vez. –Levántate y entrena con nosotros. Buckie nos está esperando.

En el camino le explicaron, a la faelienne, que Moyra había comenzado a ir a algunos entrenamientos y que ese día estaría con ellos ya que la guardia Sombra lo haría oficialmente en la madrugada, cuando la luna estuviera en lo alto del cielo. Luego de algunas dosis de movimientos rápidos y golpes, los cuatro se despidieron de Buckie y caminaron hasta las afuera de las duchas.

-Nos vemos en la cantina, Dudu.

-Bueno.

Katriel y Moyra se metieron con un bolso a las duchas, mientras Erika fue a buscar su ropa para bañarse. Al llegar, la faelienne vio que las dos chicas conversaban animadamente mientras se enjabonaban el pelo, eso la desestabilizó un poco, pues no recordaba que ambas fueran tan cercanas.

-Entonces… ¿crees que me vio? –preguntó, la rubia.

-Sí, siempre te ve. -contestó, Moyra.

-Ah, pero me trata de la misma forma siempre. –se quejó. –Si tan solo usara otro tono, hiciera un gesto o algo… -de pronto se calló al ver a Erika. -¿Qué haces ahí parada? –sonrió. –Acércate más. Únete a la conversación.

-¿De qué hablaban? –preguntó, la faérica.

-De Buckie…

-Yo le digo que Buckie siempre la mira, -la pelirroja, se volvió para hablarle por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, a Erika. Su tono de voz seguía siendo el mismo, no obstante, sus actitudes, a simple vista, sí habían cambiado en algunos aspectos. –pero ella dice que no, pero yo le digo que Buckie no se le va a acercar más, que es ella quien tiene que dar el paso.

Era irrisorio verla hablar de chicos frente a Erika, sobretodo sabiendo que ambas habían tenido un conflicto hace algún tiempo atrás, un conflicto llamado Nevra. La castaña se mantuvo estoica en un principio, y acompañó a ambas mujeres sin decir una sola palabra hasta que las tres salieron del baño.

-¿Nos juntamos en la cantina? –preguntó, Katriel.

-Sí. –respondió, la pelirroja.

Erika asintió, y las tres se separaron, no obstante, caminó unos pasos hasta que sintió un pellizco en el brazo.

-¡Ay! –se quejó, la faelienne.

-Lo siento… -respondió, la mujer que estaba tras ella. –No era mi intención, solo quería hablar contigo.

-Dime, Moyra.

-Este… ¿puede ser en un lugar más solo?

-Pues… -la castaña, comenzó a dudar.

-Hay algo que necesito decirte… solo serán unos minutos.

-Pues… bueno, vamos a mi cuarto.

Las dos mujeres caminaron hasta la habitación de Erika. Al entrar, Moyra, lo primero que vio fueron los pantalones de Nevra sobre la cama. Al ver eso, Erika, tomó rápidamente los pantalones, los dobló y los guardó en una cajonera.

-Siéntate si quieres.

-Gracias. –la gata, se sentó encima de la cama mientras Erika metía unas botas de Nevra dentro de un armario.

-Lo siento, está un poco desordenado…

-No te preocupes. –sonrió.

-Y bien. –Erika se paró cerca de la puerta. -¿Qué querías decirme?

-Bueno pues… ¿cómo llegó Sophia y…? –agachó la cabeza sin poder terminar de preguntar.

-Bien… llegaron sanas. Quedaron en la guardia del Reino de Jade.

-Espero que no hagan estupideces… -comentó.

Ambas quedaron en silencio sin saber que más decir, sin embargo, eso no era lo único de lo que Moyra quería hablar.

-Yo… -comenzó a moverse nerviosa. –últimamente me he estado juntando con tus amigos, Andwin es un buen chico y Katriel es una buena persona… tienes mucha suerte. Espero que no te moleste que yo me junte con ellos…

-Claro que no me molesta, Moyra, somos adultas, creo que es hora de que nos comportemos como tal.

-Lo sé… a lo que voy es que, lo siento… estoy un poco, no… bastante arrepentida de mi comportamiento hacia ti. Tú no merecías ser insultada… al contrario, era Nevra quien se merecía una patada en el culo.

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo. –Erika, interrumpió el monólogo de Moyra. Ambas se miraron serias, hasta que comenzaron a reír.

-Entonces… ¿estamos en paz? –la pelirroja, estiró la mano.

-Claro. –Erika le dio la mano y ambas se miraron mientras sonreían.

Moyra se fue y Erika quedó sola en la habitación. Ordenó otras cosas que Nevra tenía, miró la hora y salió al fin hacia el comedor, allí ya estaban Moyra y Andwin. Con los minutos se agrupó Katriel y luego Buckie. De pronto, Erika sintió un tirón en su brazo seguido por un cálido abrazo.

-¡Llegaste! –exclamó, Karuto, mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas. Todos veían la escena que había montado el quisquilloso y malhumorado cocinero. -¡¿Qué miran ustedes?! –exclamó enojado mientras arrastraba a la castaña hacia la cocina, allí dentro, la llenó de elogios, y para cuando se calmó, volvió a ser el Karuto de siempre, el mismo que la corrió de la cocina, no sin antes ponerle dos postres extras de regalo.

-A ti y a Andwin los quieren mucho, -comentó, Buckie. –siempre les regalan más postre.

-Pues… si quieres te regalo u… -la oji violeta, no terminó de hablar cuando Katriel se abalanzó casi encima de Moyra para alcanzar el postre de Erika.

-¡Oye, me dio a mí el postre! –exclamó, el muchacho.

Erika y Andwin sonrieron; las tradiciones seguían intactas.

-Te quedan dos… -comentó, Katriel. -¿me darías el otro postre?

-No puedo… -contestó, la humana. –Nevra ya me hizo señas para que se lo guardara. –el grupo entero se giró hasta la fila para ver a los tres líderes de guardia.

-Mala amiga… -susurró, Katriel. –eliges al vampiro. –la molestó.

-Igual te quiero, Kat.

Nevra se salió de la fila para acercarse hasta el grupo. Ahí se quedó conversando mientras que descaradamente le robaba cucharadas de comida a Erika. Al final terminó sentándose junto a ella para comer. Todo ante la mirada de los demás, incluyendo a Moyra quien se levantó para irse.

-¡Hey, ¿para dónde vas?! –exclamó, Katriel.

-Voy a… -su voz temblaba un poco. –tengo que ir a descansar.

-Ah… ¡más tarde nos vemos! –gritó poco disimulada, la rubia.

-Claro…

Quizás, algunas cosas sí habían cambiado, sin embargo, otras cosas seguían intactas. Porque a pesar de todas las palabras, Moyra aún seguía teniendo sentimientos por Nevra, y eso no pasaba inadvertido para el grupo que miraban atentos al vampiro. Esa misma noche, Nevra pasó a buscar a Moyra al cuarto para ir al entrenamiento, ninguno mostró señales de alegría al verse, solo un poco de dolor y tristeza. Iba a comenzar con su discurso de disculpas, cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-No pidas disculpas… no tienes por qué hacerlo. –la pelirroja, desvió la mirada del ojo del crepuscular.

-No puedo no hacerlo… de verdad lamento todo. No quiero que me mires con esos ojos, me gustaría que fueras feliz… te mereces lo mejor en el mundo. –murmuró, el azabache. –Yo fui un idiota contigo…

-Nevra, no te pido explicaciones, no tienes que dármelas…

-Y, sin embargo, te las estoy dando porque quiero hacerlo… y porque no quiero que te sientas culpable de algo que yo hice mal.

-Oye… -sonrió. –ya no seas sentimental. Lo entiendo, solo debo acostumbrarme.

-¿Segura?

-Claro que sí… -estiró la mano y él la estrechó. –quizás no seamos amigos, pero sí podemos ser compañeros.

-Compañeros suena bien… -sonrió, Nevra.

-Y quizás podría quitarte la guardia en un futuro…

-¡Ey, eso no! ¡No te pases!

…

Los últimos días de verano sucedieron rápidamente, y con ellos, la calma seguía llegando a los corazones de los habitantes del cuartel, entre ellos, un joven vampiro que se había decidido; Dentro de unos días se iría del cuartel para vivir en su propia casa. Era por ese motivo, que había desplazado los entrenamientos para la noche, así en el día, él tenía libre albedrío para afanar en arreglar su hogar en ayuda de Valkyon y Ezarel quienes no necesitaban hacer tanta presencia entre los miembros de la guardia, ya que, por la Absenta, todos tenían misiones internas que solo competían a dicha guardia, mientras que, por la Obsidiana, había una jerarquía de entrenamiento establecida por lo que solo necesitaban a Valkyon en algunas ocasiones.

Entre los tres estaban poniendo cerámica o piso flotante, mientras Erika, Karenn y Chrome pintaban las paredes, en otras ocasiones llegaban Moyra, Katriel y Andwin a ayudar junto a Erika. Era por ese motivo, que el arreglo se había casi completado. Faltaba hacer limpieza en el lugar, cortar la hierba que había crecido por los alrededores y comenzar a llevar algunas cosas.

Ese día, Erika, había ido a hacer horario en la enfermería para luego ir a la casa de Nevra. Antes de encaminarse al recinto que su novio había comprado, fue hasta su habitación, tomó un bolso y llegó hasta la cantina en donde pidió comida para llevar. Se dirigió hasta la casa, abrió el portón y golpeó la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

-Permiso… -habló suavemente y entró. Allí estaba Nevra, acomodando un sillón de estilo Chesterfield de color rojo.

-Hola, deja abierto, Ezarel vendrá a dejarme unas cosas…

-Hola, Nev. –ella se acercó a él para darle un beso.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-¿El sillón?

-Sí.

-Está muy lindo…

-Es el sillón del amor, -sonrió de manera traviesa. -¿quieres inaugurarlo? –se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla de la cintura.

-No. –se soltó y dejó el bolso encima del sillón. –Estás todo sudado… -le pasó el pote con comida y un tenedor.

Él se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a comer mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

-Qué raro… -comentó, el crepuscular.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando estamos en la cama, no te molesta que yo esté sudado. –sonrió.

En respuesta, ella lo miró aparentando seriedad, no obstante, terminó riendo.

-Después lo estrenamos, primero hay que limpiar tu casa.

-Nuestra casa…

-Tú casa, tú la compraste.

-Pero yo quiero que tú seas la dueña de mi hogar.

-Y la primera regla que pondré cuando eso ocurra, será poner horarios en los que se debe llegar a la casa.

-¿Y si tu hombre trabaja hasta tarde? –él le siguió el juego.

-Tiene que cambiar el horario del trabajo.

-¿Y si tú debes trabajar hasta tarde?

-Lo hago… -lo molestó.

-Que injusta eres… ¿serás así de injusta con los niños?

-No sé de qué hablas. –lo ignoró. –Termina de comer para que ordenemos esto.

-Cambiando de tema, Erika, ¿Miiko te ha dicho algo sobre… sobre… -comenzó a dudar. -sobre las noticias que se avecinan en Eel?

-Mmm… no que yo sepa, no me ha dicho… ¿qué es lo que debería decirme? –inquirió seria.

-N…nada, que ella te lo diga.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, no diré una palabra.

-Te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso, vampiro.

-No hablaré más del tema, que Miiko te lo explique.

-Pero…

-Estoy comiendo, que rica está esta comida. ¿Karuto te reprochó porque no comemos en la cantina?

-No sé, que Karuto te lo explique. –respondió seria.

-Vamos, ¿es enserio? –alzó una ceja. –Ya te dije que Miiko debe explicártelo, yo no.

-Sí, pero…

-Bien, entonces espera a que Miiko te cite para hablar contigo.

-No se puede hablar contigo. –espetó molesta.

-Contigo tampoco se puede hablar. Te pido que seas paciente… no te estoy pidiendo algo que sea difícil.

-Pero tú… ¡Ah!… olvídalo, no te preguntaré.

-Gracias… -murmuró desinteresadamente.

Ambos comieron en silencio mientras ella lo miraba insistentemente, ella quería saber todo lo que él ya sabía, con lujo y detalle.

-¿Qué? –la miró con temor.

-Nada… -siguió mirándolo.

-Te estas comportando como una niña caprichosa, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí.

-Lo peor es que te enojarás conmigo, tendremos problemas por eso y al final me botarás. –revolvió la comida mientras hablaba despacio. –Te irás con otro, y yo quedaré solo…

-No… no es así. Está bien, lo lamento. No volveré a insistir.

Volvió a instaurarse un ambiente totalmente pesado en el hogar, sin embargo, para amainarlo, el vampiro decidió hablar. En su tono de voz se sentía la decepción y la tristeza de sus propias palabras; le era difícil pensar que, según la Kitsune, ellos terminarían separándose, porque por más que tratara de alejar esos pensamientos de él, definitivamente no podía.

-Ayer me comentaste que las pastillas estaban haciendo estragos en tu periodo… ¿me lo podrías explicar?... si tú quieres. –comentó sin mucho interés debido a lo anterior.

-Lo siento, Nev… -apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. –Sé lo que estás pensando y no, lo nuestro no terminará de esa manera.

El crepuscular se echó una cucharada de comida a la boca e ignoró las palabras de su novia, ella por otro lado, suspiró profundamente.

-Simplemente no me ha llegado…

-¿Tú periodo? –sorprendido dejó caer la cuchara sobre el pote de comida.

-Sí.

-Yo… ¿te cuidaste? –inquirió. –dime la verdad.

-Sabes que si lo hice. –contestó seria.

-Bueno jeje sí es cierto. –se rascó la cabeza. – Pero… ¿Segura de que no es Nevra o Erika junior? –lamió su cuchara.

-Segura.

-¿Segura, segura?

-Segura.

-¿Segura, segura, segura? –interrogó mientras sonreía.

-Que si estoy segura.

-Tendremos que ir donde Eweleïn entonces, aunque estoy seguro de que ella te hará pruebas de embarazo.

-Ya fui, son las pastillas que me dio, me hará exámenes y quizás me dará otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa? –preguntó.

-Sí, creo que quiere ver si funciona con pastillas que se toman después de… o un implante en el brazo. Me dijo que en 7 días más debería dejar las pastillas.

-¿Quieres que use preservativos mientras que te acostumbras a lo otro?, no es necesario que solo tú uses métodos anticonceptivos.

-Nev… -sonrió. –por mientras podemos usar preservativos, hasta que vea un método seguro.

-Claro, no tengo problemas con eso… tú me los pones sí. –sonrió ladino.

-Olvídalo. –lo empujó levemente.

-Bien, no hay cariños entonces.

-El desesperado siempre eres tú. –comenzó a molestarlo.

-¿Cómo no estar desesperado si tengo una mujer tan bella a mi lado?

-Si tú lo dices…

-Te amo. -se acercó hasta la mejilla de la muchacha para besarla.

-También te amo, Nev.

-Cuando necesites ir donde Eweleïn, me avisas para acompañarte.

-La otra vez no querías.

-Soy tu novio, tengo que acompañarte, lo que te diga Ewe es algo que nos concierne a los dos.

-Por fin piensas. –volvió a molestarlo.

-Siempre pienso…

-¿Con la cabeza?, no, -se respondió. -¿con el trasero?, sí.

-Jajaja… -él negó. –eres mala conmigo.

La pareja comió tranquilamente, y para cuando terminaron, él comenzó a lavar los cubiertos mientras ella limpiaba la única encimera vieja que había en la casa.

-Esa encimera hay que moverla. –el nocturno, tomó la escoba y comenzó a barrer el piso a la vez que Erika comenzaba a mover el mueble para que quedara al lado del lavaplatos.

-¿Esto lo compraste tú?

-¿La encimera del amor? –la miró travieso.

-Tonto, sí, la encimera. –rio.

-No, la encimera y el lavaplatos venía con la casa…–ella tomó otra escoba mientras escuchaba a su novio. –Falta la cocina, el gas, el regulador de agua caliente, el comedor, sillones pequeños, un escritorio para cuando tenga que trabajar, plantas, una bañera, un inodoro nuevo…

-¿Tu baño está malo?

-No… solo le faltan arreglos, la regadera bota poca agua, la pared del baño necesita cerámica, pero eso lo arreglaré cuando instale la bañera… me urge arreglar la taza del baño que está quebrada. –la miró divertido. –Mi trasero no se siente a gusto en ese inodoro.

-Jajaja te faltan varias cosas entonces… -la muchacha, le dio una suave palmada en el brazo.

-Me falta otra cajonera para poner la ropa, veladores y una despensa.

-¿Gastaste mucho en esta casa? –preguntó.

-Pues… bastante la verdad. Aún estoy pagando algunas cosas… es por eso que necesito ir de a poco…

-Tienes razón… cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que estoy yo.

-¿En qué sentido? –él detuvo la escoba y la miró.

-En todos… sabes que estoy contigo y te apoyo, si llegaras a necesitar algo, no dudes en pedírmelo. –sonrió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, mi vida. –le devolvió la sonrisa. -Adivina… -habló efusivo.

-¿Qué cosa? –ella lo miró.

-Ya me trajeron la cama nueva… así que desde hoy comenzaré oficialmente a vivir en mi casa.

-¡¿Enserio?! –preguntó entusiasmada.

-Sí… hoy la recibí temprano, ya está lista para usarse. Ve a verla si quieres. –sonrió travieso.

-No, estoy segura que tú irás detrás de mí, me empujarás a la cama y te subirás encima de mí. –se dio la vuelta y siguió barriendo.

-No… tenía pensado preguntarte si te gustaba…

-¿Mi opinión?

-Claro…

-Bueno, si quieres mi opinión iré a verla entonces.

La chica, soltó la escoba y caminó rápidamente hasta la habitación, al llegar se detuvo ante la cama de dos plazas que tenía frente a ella: tenía una marquesa de color café oscuro barnizado, el respaldo era también de estilo Chesterfield de color blanco. Las sabanas y frazadas eran blancas con detalles dorados y celeste, esto se acoplaba perfectamente a las paredes blancas y a la iluminación que se producía en el cuarto debido a las grandes ventanas que daban al patio trasero.

-Quité el dosel y lo cambié por otro estilo… traje el armario que me dio Valkyon, la vela que me dio Ez no la he traído porque no he comprado veladores… ¿te gusta? –El oji gris llegó por atrás.

-Está muy lindo… realmente tienes muy buen gusto.

-Claro que tengo buen gusto, -comenzó a jactarse. –si no tuviera buen gusto, no te habría elegido a ti como mi novia.

-Bien… eso último no te lo contestaré, solo me limitaré a decirte que el cuarto, hasta el momento, está lindo… de hecho, me encanta.

-Me alegra que te guste, en particular no soy amante de los colores claros, ya sabes que mi pasión es el rojo, el morado y el negro… pero se de alguien a quien le gusta la claridad que producen las ventanas… así que por eso decidí cambiar el estilo.

-No tenías que hacerlo, Nev. –sonrió complacida.

-Si no lo hacía lo más probable es que te deprimieras en un cuarto tan oscuro… te conozco más de lo que crees y sé que amas sentarte frente a la ventana mientras escribes en ese famoso diario.

-Un diario tan famoso y tan poco accesible para ti… que pena. –lo molestó.

-Quizás qué tipo de secretos tiene ese cuaderno en el que tanto escribes mi nombre… podrías guardarlo aquí, yo le hago espacio. –sonrió.

-Sueña que te traeré mi diario…

-¡Qué! ¿no confías en mí? –la miró indignado. –Si hubiera querido husmear en tu diario, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque eso sería burlar tu preciada privacidad.

-¡Ahhhhh! –gritó, la castaña. –Eres tan lindo. –lo empujó con brusquedad a la cama, ahí se subió encima de él.

-Jajaja… pensé que yo sería el que se terminaría aprovechando de ti.

-Hoy será al revés. –sonrió con malicia. Se acercó hasta sus labios para comenzar a besarlo.

-Lo triste de esta cama es que no suena como la otra… -murmuró con una sonrisa ladina cuando, la faelienne, se despegó de los labios del vampiro.

-Tonto… -sonrió, Erika, a la vez que él se erguía para dejar ligeros chupones en el cuello de su novia.

-Admite que es excitante cuando la cama suena… -sonrió. –Admite que te gusta…

-¡A mí no me gusta! –interrumpió alguien en el cuarto. –Varias veces he tenido que taparme los oídos por culpa de esos ruidos.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí, Ezarel?! –gritó, Nevra. La castaña, por otro lado, se levantó rápidamente para ordenar su ropa deshecha.

-Me pediste que trajera veneno para las malas hierbas. –levantó un frasco que tenía en la mano.

-¡¿Y por eso tenías que entrar al cuarto?!

-Pues sí, te oí hablar acá adentro. Además, no es culpa mía el que ustedes no puedan controlar sus hormonas. –de pronto entró Valkyon al cuarto.

-Yo le dije que no entrara, pero lo hizo igual. –habló, el moreno.

-Menos mal no entré unos minutos después, si hubiera pasado eso, habría visto el proceso de fabricación de los futuros demonios del C.G… que traumatizante hubiera sido. –los molestó.

-No te habrías traumado, –habló, Nevra. –habrías sacado una libreta y te habrías puesto a tomar nota para aprender los movimientos que este servidor hace. –se apuntó a sí mismo. –Además, tienes un corazón de abuela… aunque no lo admitas, amarías a mis pequeños demonios.

-No es tener corazón de abuela, es amar, a mi manera, a mis pequeños futuros sobrinos…

Al escucharlo, Erika comenzó a reír nerviosa mientras Valkyon soltaba una gran carcajada.

Desde ese día, el vampiro comenzó a vivir en su propia casa; almorzaba en la cantina y llegaba a dormir en la noche. Había vuelto a cambiar el horario de sus entrenamientos dejándolos finalmente en la mañana, en la tarde hacía papeleo y más tarde trabajaba en el patio de la casa. Se quedaba por horas sacando la mala hierba que crecía mientras Erika llegaba a servirle algo para la sed. Luego se bañaba, de la mano iban a la cantina, comían y finalmente él iba a dejar a Erika a su cuarto, ahí compartía con ella un rato hasta que se hacía de noche, pasaba a su antigua habitación, tomaba ropa limpia o dejaba papeles y se iba a su casa.

Otras veces, él le insistía a ella para que fuera a dormir a su casa, y así lo hicieron. Ambos dormían en la tranquilidad de una habitación, él despertaba temprano y se bañaba, tomaba sus cosas y se iba dejando a su novia en la casa. No obstante, antes de irse, él se tomaba el tiempo de darle un beso en la frente para luego decirle:

-Te amo, recuerda cerrar bien la puerta antes de salir. Shaitán se quedará en la cama.

Seguido de esas palabras sentía un gran bulto caer pesado sobre la cama. Ella abría levemente los ojos y veía salir del cuarto a Nevra junto a Annie, ambos familiares se estaban acostumbrando a intercambiar de dueño.

En otras ocasiones, las cosas eran un poco diferentes, Karenn, Erika y Nevra tomaban la comida y la llevaban hasta la casa del vampiro, ahí se sentaban en el sillón, luego, el nocturno se iba a bañar mientras Karenn se quedaba leyendo revistas con Erika, y para cuando él regresaba, su hermana, como siempre, lo estaba exponiendo al ridículo.

-Jajajajajajaja… -ambas se reían mientras él prendía la estufa debido al frío que comenzaba a hacer por las tardes, aún no se había dado cuenta de que el motivo de risa era él y su turbia niñez. –Entonces no alcanzó a ir al baño y… Ajajajaja… -Karenn lloraba de risa mientras Erika la imitaba. –Y Jajajajaja…

-Parece que Karenn y Erika dormirán afuera hoy… -comentó molesto.

-No ajajaja hermano, ya Erika deja ajajajaja deja de reírte. –trataba de amonestar a la castaña quien no paraba de reír.

-Enserio, ambas se van a ir de la casa… -el nocturno se cruzó de brazos frente a ellas.

-Ok, lo sentimos jaja… ya no nos jajajaja… no nos reiremos más jaja.

-Bien, las dos se quedarán en la casa hoy, no dejaré que se vayan a esta hora para el cuartel. Iré a cerrar el portón… Erika, aquí tienes un pijama que es tuyo, búscalo en el armario, y tú Karenn, busca una de mis camisas y uno de mis pantalones.

-Si. –asintieron las dos chicas y se fueron a la habitación.

Cuando llegó Nevra, Karenn le mostraba una de sus tantas revistas a la faelienne.

-¿Compras mensualmente la revista? –preguntó, la oji violeta.

-Sí…

-Pero su modo de abastecimiento no es mensual…

-Estas son revistas desfasadas… son viejas por eso las traen y acá las venden mensualmente.

-Oh… entiendo…

-Mira, aquí hay un cuestionario, se llama: ¿Tu chico es realmente el indicado? –Karenn sacó un lápiz.

-¡Que interesante! –exclamó, Erika.

-No, nada de cuestionarios, Karenn y yo debemos levantarnos temprano mañana…

-Pero hermano…

-Nada de peros, y tú Erika, no te dejes influenciar por la cultura adolecente de mi hermana… -les reprochó el azabache. –Mañana nos vemos, descansen…

-¿Para dónde vas? –preguntaron ambas chicas.

-Iré a dormir en el sillón.

-Sabes perfectamente que aquí en la cama cabemos los tres. –habló, Karenn.

-Quédate con nosotras, Nev.

Y así entre los dos hermanos mandaron a Erika para que durmiera al medio de la cama. Los tres durmieron cómodos y cálidos, una calidez que se rompió cuando los dos vampiros se levantaron en la mañana y se fueron a entrenar.

Ese mismo día en la mañana, al levantarse, Erika encontró una nota entre su ropa.

" _Miiko necesita hablar contigo, te amo"_

Fue así como sin dudar un momento, la castaña se dirigió a la sala de cristal en donde la estaban esperando…

-Supongo que Nevra no te ha dicho lo que ahora te diré yo... -suspiró profundamente. -Antes de invierno, una pequeña comitiva del Reino de Jade del Norte viene hacia acá, es una costumbre que ellos tienen de venir a visitarnos entre estas fechas.

Al escuchar aquello, Erika cerró los ojos, ya preveía lo que la kitsune diría a continuación.

-Nevra comentó en el reporte que hizo, que Ivanka varias veces mencionó que quería venir como embajadora... además también mencionó que ella te había amenazado...

-Ella no me...

-Se lo dijo a él, le dijo a él que tú tenías que "cuidarte muy bien" ...en otras palabras, te amenazó.

-Oh, entiendo... entonces, lo que hablamos anteriormente... ¿ese trato hacia mí era "personal"?

-Lo más probable es que sí, eso lo veremos acá en función a su comportamiento con el resto de los "mestizos" que aquí se encuentran viviendo. Bien, esta no es la única noticia, ellos van a venir, y tanto Nevra como yo, no queremos que estés desprotegida aquí en el cuartel. Es por ese motivo que, mi idea es que durante esos días vayas a "vivir" a la casa de Nevra.

-¡¿Vivir con Nevra?!

-Sí, Nevra no quiere que te sientas obligada, pero a la vez creemos que eso es necesario para que no te molesten. Además, solo sería por una semana, después puedes volver a tu cuarto.

-¿Entonces Nevra también piensa que debo ir a vivir con él?

-Sí, es por ese motivo que él no habló de esto contigo, no quería que te sintieras obligada o presionada por él. Tómalo como una forma de resguardo, o una misión.

-Pero eso es…

-Tú lo decides, lo que ocurrirá sí o sí, es que él no va a dejar que estés sola… tienes dos opciones, o vas temporalmente a vivir con él, o él se viene a vivir temporalmente contigo. Tú decides, la llegada de los emisarios del Reino de Jade, por lo general, es durante la cuarta o quinta semana de otoño.

-Bien, lo pensaré… -murmuró.

-Solo nos preocupamos por ti, eres una de nosotros. –Miiko le sonrió. –Eso es todo, puedes irte.

Ya para esas alturas del tiempo, el vampiro y la humana habían ido a la enfermería, allí le habían dado una nueva receta anticonceptiva.

-Creo que esto no debe existir en mi mundo, al menos, yo nunca lo había visto… -la oji violeta, miró el frasco con incredulidad.

-Acá es muy común, o sea…

-¿Realmente sirve?

-Sí…

-¿Por qué no me lo recetaste antes?

-Porque en los exámenes anteriores salió una alta probabilidad de que las pastillas te sirvieran, probaremos con esto mientras, igualmente, Nevra, –la enfermera llamó la atención del vampiro. –debes usar preservativos por un tiempo.

-Claro, no hay problema. –sonrió, el azabache.

-Vaya… -Eweleïn, habló sorprendida. –pensé que estarías haciendo bromas.

-No, creo que es momento de tomarse más enserio las cosas…

-¿Qué le hiciste, Erika? –molestó, la enfermera.

-Posiblemente alguien se aburrió de las pendejadas… posiblemente alguien –se apuntó a sí misma. –le dio un ultimátum a cierto vampiro. –hablo, Erika.

-Bueno, me alegra escuchar eso, no hay nada mejor que tener una relación seria, con alguien serio.

-No busco que él sea extremadamente serio, me gustan sus bromas… no obstante, bueno, él lo sabe…

-No me digas que esto se debe a lo que pasó en el Reino de Jade. –se sorprendió, Eweleïn.

-Si… -asintió, la faelienne, a la vez que Nevra asentía nervioso.

-Ojalá todo se mejore entre ustedes dos. –sonrió amable, la enfermera.

La pareja caminó hasta la habitación de la chica, allí la faérica dejó el jarabe encima de su mesita.

-Entonces… -comenzó, el crepuscular. –¿es una cucharada pequeña de jarabe dentro de las primeras 12 horas después de cada relación?

-Si.

-Y… ¿te apetece probar este jarabe hoy? –sonrió picarón.

-¿Andas con preservativos?

-Em… no los ando…

-Entonces no…

-Bueno… -suspiró. –será otro día entonces…

Amablemente se acercó a paso lento hasta él, lo abrazó tiernamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes… -sonrió, el pelinegro. –es increíble que ame tanto tus besos en la mejilla, pero… yo tengo algo que tú no tienes.

-¿Qué cosa?

De su bolsillo sacó un pack de talonarios que ella le había dado. Comenzó a rebuscar entre las pequeñas hojas hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, rajó la hoja y se la pasó.

-Vale por una noche de pasión…

-Pero no tienes…

-Tengo mis preservativos en la casa… ¡Oh sí! –alzó la mano. –Nos vamos a mi casa. –la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por la ciudad. –Esta noche nos vamos a divertir…

Ambos debían prepararse para la inminente llegada de la guardia de Jade del Norte, sin embargo, dicha guardia nunca llegó…

.

.

.

 **Erika**

Pasó una semana después de que yo había hablado con Miiko, y mi vida en la guardia continuó normal. No obstante, un día me encontraba leyendo en mi cuarto, cuando de pronto entró Nevra; en su cara se veía reflejada un desespero que nunca había visto en él. Dejé el libro encima de la cama y me levanté para alcanzar a mi novio quien estaba cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿Mi amor, ocurre algo? –Apegué mis manos a su rostro pálido.

-Problemas en la guardia. –soltó una gran bocanada de aire. Yo sonreí al escucharlo, en ese momento me sentía en el papel de una madre que debe tranquilizar a su hijo.

-No te dejes abatir… Todo estará bien. –me acerqué y le dejé un beso en la mejilla; él varias veces había insinuado que mis besos eran sanadores, pero, aun así, él se separó de mí y se sentó en la cama para apoyar su cabeza entre sus manos. Me acerqué a él nuevamente y lo abracé con la mayor dulzura posible.

-Debo tomar una decisión… una dura decisión. –habló triste.

-Nev… -sonreí. -elige lo que tu sientas que es correcto. Yo siempre te apoyaré.

-¿Me amas? –me preguntó.

-Mucho…

-¿Estarás para siempre conmigo? –cerró los ojos y yo lo miré preocupada, no obstante, traté de hacerlo reír.

-Lo prometo, por el nombre que me dieron mis padres. –levanté una mano para que así mis palabras parecieran un juramento.

-No te merezco… -me estremecí al escuchar esa frase. Él había cambiado después de todo, al menos, eso era lo que yo quería pensar.

-No digas eso… te amo y nada cambiará ese hecho…

-Erika, ¿estarás por siempre junto a mí? –reiteró su pregunta.

-Por siempre junto a ti… -murmuré con convicción.

-Te amo, Erika Novacheck.

-Ese es mi nombre y el apellido de mi padre, y yo te juré que estaríamos juntos y que te apoyaría. –deposité mi cabeza encima de la suya, ahí respiré el olor de su cabello.

No obstante, por más que traté de convencerlo, él cambió…

Su astucia comenzó a apagarse y su sonrisa fue reemplazada por su rostro agachado. Sentía que cada vez que yo me acercaba, él se alejaba de mí. Sentí que no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos como antes, y eso comenzó a preocuparme más de la cuenta.

-Erika, que bueno que llegaste… -habló, Miiko, cuatro días después de aquella conversación que yo había tenido con mi novio. –hay una misión que queremos que realices. –En la sala estaban Ezarel, Valkyon, Miiko y… Nevra, quien volvía a rechazar mi mirada.

-Dime… -respondí.

-Estuvimos hablando en la guardia, y todos llegamos a un consenso… -la kitsune, sonrió nerviosa. –Llegamos a la conclusión que, como eres parte de nosotros, sería bueno que… -La pelinegra me hablaba mientras yo me perdía en el rostro de Nevra; vi con tristeza como este desviaba sus ojos de los míos, otra vez de las tantas anteriores. –…puedes pedirle ayuda a uno de los tres líderes, te recomiendo que te apoyes en Ezarel… Él es muy buen alquimista. –susurró lo último.

-Bueno… no hay problema. ¿Tengo que hacer yo esta poción? –pregunté.

-Sí, es imprescindible que la hagas tú, pero tendrás a buenos asesores contigo.

-Gracias. –asentí y salí de aquella sala, allí esperé a que apareciera Nevra quien volvía a esquivar mi mirada.

Cuando vi que estaba frente a mí, pero que no era capaz de mirarme a los ojos, entristecí completamente. Me desesperaba saber qué le ocurría, y por sobretodo, me incomodaba la idea de pensar que sus actitudes actuales eran por culpa mía, pues desde hacía días no me invitaba a su casa, desde hacía días no iba a mi cuarto… desde hacía días me evitaba a toda costa.

-¿Podemos hablar? –pregunté.

-Yo… -comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. –no puedo ahora, estoy un poco ocupado.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer? –inquirí.

-Misiones… ya sabes, como todos los demás.

-Ya, pero de ahí puedes sacar un tiempo de diez minutos para hablar con tu novia, una novia que necesita hablar contigo.

-Mi guardia va de las últimas… -trató de excusarse.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? –comencé a molestarme.

-Bueno… -volvió a rascarse la cabeza. –estaré ocupado por lo que no podré tener mucho tiempo para ti.

-Ya veo… -comencé a molestarme debido a su actitud esquiva. –ahora que tienes tu casa ya no me necesitas.

-¿Cómo? –sorprendido me miró a los ojos.

-Eso, que ahora que tienes tu casa puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso puedes llevar las visitas que tú quieras, yo ya no te sirvo. –concluí apurada y me di vuelta.

-No, ¿de qué hablas? –trató de retenerme, pero yo me zafé molesta.

-Haz lo que quieras, Nevra. Si crees que hacer misiones o entrenar es más importante que yo, está bien, me estás dejando muy claro cuáles son tus prioridades.

-No, me estás malinterpretando… -se acercó a mí.

-Chao, que te vaya bien en tus misiones y en lo demás. –caminé molesta hasta mi cuarto. Allí volví a sentirme vacía como una cáscara.

Decidí postergar un día la misión que me había encomendado Miiko. Con mucha tristeza me senté en mi sillón frente a la ventana, allí vi el cielo nublado y unas ligeras gotas que comenzaron a caer del cielo. Era maravilloso ver las gotas imperceptibles, tan pequeñas, tan indefensas, tan puras… pequeñas gotas que morían al tocar el suelo.

Me sequé una lagrimilla que se había comenzado a formar debido a mis pensamientos, me levanté tratando de darme mis ánimos, me estiré mientras más gotas de lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir, era imposible controlarlas, sobre todo cada vez que pensaba en Nevra y sus tontas excusas… sentía que volvíamos a lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Vamos, Erika. –me hablé en voz alta. –No llores… nadie debe ver que has vuelto a llorar…

Suspiré mientras mi garganta hacía sonidos debido a las contracciones que provocaba mi propio llanto. Tomé un abrigo y con el salí de mi habitación rumbo al bosque; necesitaba tanto el aire fresco y el sonar de la lluvia.

Me dejé llevar por mis pasos torpes mientras seguía ignorando las lágrimas que se mezclaban con las gotas de la lluvia. Llegué a un claro que había en el bosque, ahí estiré mis brazos y me dejé llevar completamente por la oleada de emociones negativas que se me vinieron encima.

Volvía a sentirme sola e incomprendida… mi familia no estaba en Eldarya, y por más que intentara crear algo con Nevra, nada resultaba. Al menos tenía un consuelo, que mi familia me estaba esperando en mi mundo… era mi convicción irrefutable, tenía la esperanza de que algún día, yo podría volver a reunirme con ellos.

Mis pies se mojaron debido a los charcos de agua que se habían formado, pero eso no me importó. Corrí en busca de un sendero mientras que tras de mí sentía una voz gritando:

-¡Erika!

Lo reconocí muy bien, era Nevra quien seguramente me estaba buscando. No quería verlo, no quería que él me viera, no de esta manera. Me escabullí por entre el follaje hasta que no volví a escuchar sus gritos.

Me detuve para descansar unos momentos, de pronto, comencé a sentirme demasiado cansada, más cansada de lo habitual. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y poco a poco sentí que la fuerza de mis piernas me dejaba. De pronto, vi todo blanco y me sentí desfallecer en medio de la lluvia, hasta que mi cuerpo sintió el golpe del choque con el suelo frío y las gruesas gotas recorrer mi cuerpo mojado.

Para cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que sentí fue la calidez de las sábanas en contraste con un gran dolor en la zona izquierda de mis costillas, acompañado de dolor en la garganta. Me moví ligeramente hasta sentir que no todo era calidez, pues mi cabello húmedo se volvía cada vez más incómodo y el calor de mi rostro me sofocaba enormemente.

-No sacamos mucho con llevarla a la enfermería. Es mejor que se quede aquí hasta que sane… ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Entre lo poco que podía oír, distinguí perfectamente la voz de Eweleïn, luego, la voz pasó a ser más grave, era la voz del dueño de la cama en la que yo estaba acostada.

-Estaba en el bosque, no sé qué hacía, pero la encontré en el suelo. Me preocupa que tenga algo malo y…

-Tranquilo, Nevra, si Erika se desmayó fue por la fiebre que ahora tiene.

-Gracias por haber venido… -las voces comenzaban a alejarse.

-Es mi trabajo… manda a Shaitán para que te traiga los remedios que… entre ellos hay una poción para que se le sequé el pelo húmedo…

No terminé de escuchar cuando volví a cerrar los ojos.

Otra vez me sumí en un sueño relajante e incómodo a la vez. De vez en cuando escuchaba a alguien en la habitación en la que yo estaba, sentía muchas pisadas, escuchaba mucha gente pasar por fuera, y para cuando abrí mis ojos, vi frente a mí un bello cuadro de mis padres y yo, era una foto que yo tenía desde hace años colgada en la pared.

El celeste claro de mi habitación iluminó mi rostro, miré las muchas otras fotos que tenía allí colgadas, inmóvil me enfoqué en la ventana que daba hacia el exterior, una ventana en la que siempre me apoyaba para ver a los transeúntes pasar por fuera de la casa; extrañaba tanto aquello. Sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme.

De pronto vi que entraron dos personas, al verme sonrieron y se acercaron a mí, eran mis padres…

-Cariño, estás bien. –mi madre se acercó para abrazarme mientras yo correspondía con una sonrisa sincera.

Mi padre, por otro lado, me tomó de la mano y me acarició.

-No te imaginas lo mucho que te extrañamos. No debiste irte de esa manera, estábamos tan preocupados.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro, más no me importó que ellos me vieran.

-No se imaginan cuanto los extrañé… papá, mamá… los amo tanto.

-También te extrañamos, cariño. –vi que una lágrima se desprendía de los ojos de mi madre.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en mi cuarto hasta dar con un espejo que mi abuela me había dado hace años. Allí vi mi reflejo, mi yo de 15 años… mi pelo corto y mis facciones de niña aún seguían impregnadas allí… recordé un episodio en donde tuve una pelea con mi mamá y salí corriendo bajo la lluvia, esa misma tarde me encontraron preocupados y me llevaron a la casa.

-Yo recuerdo esto… -murmuré con una sonrisa mientras ellos comenzaban a desaparecer frente a mí. –no se imaginan lo mucho que los extraño. –sonreí triste.

Todo era un recuerdo, yo no estaba junto a mis padres, todo era un sueño… una alucinación hecha por la fiebre.

Desperté cuando sentí un par de manos cálidas entre las hebras de mi cabello, era como un tierno masaje, algo que calentaba mi pelo húmedo.

-Júrame que nunca cortarás tu hermoso cabello. –abrí los ojos y vi a Nevra cerca de mí; yo ya no estaba en mi habitación del mundo humano, estaba en la casa del líder de guardia Sombra.

Me sonrió suavemente hasta que vio mi rostro lleno de tristeza por aquel recuerdo que me hacía daño.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó, más yo no respondí a su pregunta.

Suspiró y se alejó un poco de mí. Sacó una toalla del closet y envolvió a Shaitán en ella; lo estaba secando.

-Quédate cerca de la chimenea, Shaitán, lo que menos quiero es que tú también te enfermes.

Me miró por última vez para luego salir de ahí, y para cuando volvió, traía en sus manos una taza de té. Se aceró hasta mí y con una mano me ayudó a enderezarme de la cama mientras que, con la otra mano, sostenía la taza caliente que segundos después me ofreció. Fue a buscar dos jarabes y los puso encima de la cama. Sacó mi cuchara de la taza y abrió el primer jarabe.

-Ten, tomate eso. –me ofreció el remedio. Yo tomé la cuchara y bebí su contenido dulce como las frutillas. Luego él volvió a tomar la misma cuchara, abrió el otro jarabe y volvió verter su contenido en la cuchara.

-¿Q...ue? –de mis labios salió una voz carrasposa.

-No. –negó, el vampiro. –No hables… tomate ese té. Te hará bien.

-P…e. –de mis labios volvió a salir una voz que no era mía.

-No hables, te hará daño. -Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta una caja que tenía, de allí sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz. Llegó hasta sentarse otra vez en la cama y me tendió las cosas que había sacado. –Lo que quieras decirme, quiero que lo escribas mejor.

 _-"Solo si tu escribes también"_. –escribí en el cuaderno, me imaginé algo muy parecido a los chats que había en mi mundo.

-Aah, quieres hablemos por "carta". –sonrió. Yo asentí.

Me quitó el cuaderno y escribió:

 _-"Entonces hablemos por acá"._

Yo leí y sonreí disimuladamente.

 _-"¿Qué me pasó? :C "_ –escribí.

Él leyó y luego comenzó a escribir.

 _-"Es una historia bastante larga, me gustaría explicártela con palabras, pero como usted quiere "cartas", tendré que escribir… quizás mi mano se canse, pero por ti escribiré lo que sea, a menos que mejor quieras que te lo explique…"_

Yo leí y sonreí.

 _-"Escríbelo ;) "._ –comencé a reír mientras él ponía una cara exageradamente triste.

-Ahhh. –suspiró, luego tomó el lápiz y comenzó a deslizarlo por encima de la hoja. _–"Te vi irte a tu habitación y yo quedé preocupado por eso… pero antes de que explicarte… ¿qué significan esos puntos y comas que pones, ;) :C ?"._

Al leer comencé a reír, no obstante, de inmediato tosí.

 _-"Se llaman: emoticones :D, T_T , D: , :V "_ –le respondí. Apunté con el dedo cada carita y la imité con mis gestos.

 _-"Ahh, ya entiendo ;) , entonces tú te fuiste y yo quedé parado como idiota. Fui a buscar una misión, pero antes de llegar me llamó Ykhar, estábamos en la biblioteca mientras Ykhar hablaba y hablaba, hasta que de pronto, desde la ventana te vi salir de la ciudad T_T, seguí el rastro de tus pies hasta que te encontré en el suelo T_T ¡Me asustaste demasiado!"_

Leí y sonreí al ver que había usado emoticones, de pronto me quitó el cuaderno de las manos y escribió:

 _-"No deberías reírte :C , me tenías muy preocupado"_

 _-"¡Lo siento!"._

-Erika… -habló en voz alta. –yo no quería darte esa impresión, no quería que pensaras que tú me aburres o algo así. Yo te amo, solo necesito tiempo…

 _-"¿Tiempo de qué?"_ –no puse emoticón, con mi cara molesta bastaba.

-Son problemas en la guardia, lo que te comenté el otro día… yo te amo. No he traído mujeres a la casa, no te he botado.

-¡No querías hablar conmigo! –enojada forcé mi voz.

-No hables por favor… -rogó.

-¡Tú no me mandas! –exclamé fuerte, luego me arrepentí al sentir una gran comezón en la garganta.

-Ese té no te sanará si te pones a gritar como loca, Erika. Para eso te pasé el cuaderno… -habló usando su tono de voz autoritario… esa voz que a mí me encantaba, esa voz que realmente me decía que él se preocupaba por mí.

-¿Por qué mierda me fuiste a buscar si tan ocupado estabas? –pregunté en un susurro.

-Porque me preocupaste…

-¿Y todos estos…?

-Erika, escribe en el estúpido cuaderno que te presté…

 _-"¿Y TODOS ESTOS DÍAS QUE NO ME HABLASTE, QUE NO ME MIRASTE, QUE NO ME FUISTE A VER?_ –Rayé molesta. _-¿DURANTE ESOS DÍAS NO TE PREOCUPASTE?"_

-Claro que me preocupé…

-Se nota. –hablé con sarcasmo.

Él suspiró profundamente.

-Tengo miedo. –murmuró de repente. –Tengo miedo de que te pase algo. Lo que pasó en el reino de Jade del Norte no es gracioso… ellos están más armados que nosotros, ese lugar es una fortaleza, no entiendo por qué los ocultos atacaron.

 _-"Descuida, sabes que todo mejorará, además, Miiko me dio esa poción, si me la tomo no me podrán encontrar esos humanos"._ –escribí y luego le mostré el cuaderno.

-¿Y si… y si la poción no es la solución? –preguntó.

 _-"Yo confío en ustedes, sé que de entre muchas otras soluciones, la más factible fue esa… es por eso que te necesito, también me preocupas. Necesito que me ayudes a hacer la poción que inhiba mi presencia"._

En ese momento no podía descifrar la mirada de Nevra, era una mirada de auténtica tristeza… y culpa.

 _-"No sé hacerla, Nevra, necesito tu ayuda"._ –volví a escribir y él asintió.

-Está bien, te ayudaré…

Me quedé durante dos días en esa casa, y en mi estancia, él todos los días me traía comida desde el C.G hasta que al fin pude levantarme firmemente. Sentía felicidad al darme cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba y de lo mucho que me había cuidado durante esos días… incluso me di cuenta de lo muy consentidor que podía ponerse conmigo.

Cuando al fin pude volver a integrarme, él me ayudó con la poción. Allí en la sala de alquimia, dentro de un caldero tuve que verter algunos productos, entre los más extraños estaban: agua de lete (un agua que tenía un olor a cañería vieja), pensar en mi familia mientras hacía todo, un mechón de mi cabello y un papel escrito con los nombres de mis padres. Comencé a sentir nostalgia y a la vez cierta preocupación, esta ansiedad era aumentada al ver los cambios repentinos que tenía Nevra, a veces con demasiada disponibilidad para mí, mientras que, otras veces, evadía a toda costa mis ojos.

-Debes recitar este conjuro. –me dio un papel que tenía palabras extrañas. Lo practiqué varias veces antes de recitarlo correctamente.

-Memosine.

-No, es Mnemósine.

-Mnemosíne.

-Jaja, no… Mnemósine.

Con sus dedos tocó mi boca para ayudarme a pronunciar bien. Al final, el conjuro me salió bien y la mezcla que una vez había sido roja oscura, se había tornado celeste brillante.

-Ahora solo debemos dejar descansar esta mezcla…

-Entiendo. –descansé mi mano en la mejilla de Nevra.

Sus cambios de humor me preocupaban bastante, por lo que, decidí hacer algo sorpresa para que él se relajara. Mientras Nevra entrenaba, fui a la sala de alquimia y allí me senté para esperar a Ezarel. Cuando entró, vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que llevaba escondido un bote de miel.

-¿Sabías que robar es malo? –pregunté.

-¡Ay, Erika! –saltó como un ratón. –Me asustaste, tonta.

-Lo sé todo, o me das miel o te vas a la cárcel. –me crucé de brazos mientras trataba de chantajearlo.

-En esta sala hay un bote de miel, dos personas y una silla… -alcé una ceja. –Puede que, por la miel, una de esas personas sea capaz de aventarle la silla a la otra persona.

-Bien, pues puede que esa persona a la que le lanzaste la silla, quede viva y se arrastre como una oruga luminosa hasta llegar a la sala de cristal.

-No si la persona que le aventó la silla a la otra persona la deja amarrada a esa persona, así esa persona no se arrastra y nadie la ve. –sonrió.

-Quizás esa persona a la que la otra persona amarre, tenga un cuchillo y corte las cuerdas para arrastrarse por la sala hasta llegar a la sala de cristal. –alcé una ceja.

-No si la persona que le aviente la silla, revise a la persona maniatada, así esa persona no se arrastrará y la otra persona comerá frente a la otra persona… después, la persona que le tiró la silla a la persona que…

-Espera, espera… -me sobé la cabeza. –me perdí, ¿por qué no, en vez de hablar de personas hablamos de Ezarel y Erika?

-Ok… si mejor, también me perdí un poco. –tomó una cuchara de su escritorio y se sentó frente a mí para comer miel. –Veamos, Ezarel le lanzará una silla a Erika, luego la amarrará, la revisará que no tenga algún elemento con el que pueda escapar y luego la tirará al mar para que se la coma el kraken…

-¿Ya?

-Como Nevra va a quedar viudo, seré yo quien le busque una pareja para que él sea feliz…

-A no, eso sí que no. Acepto que me tires una silla, -entró Valkyon y se sentó cerca de nosotros. –acepto que me amarres y que me revises, incluso acepto que me lances al mar para que me coma el kraken, pero ¿por qué buscarle nueva pareja a ese vampiro? –pregunté. –Mejor lánzalo conmigo al mar.

-Hummm… tentador, tentador… pero hasta el momento, Nevra no me ha hecho cosas malas…

-¿Cómo qué no? –preguntó, Valkyon. –hace tiempo molestaba a tus reclutas, después llegaban todas cansadas a tus clases… todo por culpa de él.

-A si cierto… verdad… bueno sí… lo tiraré al mar junto a ti… lo sé, soy un ser generoso. –sonrió.

Yo reí debido a la camaradería que tenía con el elfo, sin embargo, me mantuve seria unos segundos después.

-Qué bueno que estás aquí, Valkyon… hay algo que debo hablar con ustedes dos.

-Claro, Erika, –habló, el moreno. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues… últimamente he notado algo extraño en Nevra. –ambos amigos se miraron con complicidad, yo pude notar eso. -¿Saben que le ocurre? –pregunté.

-¿Extraño en qué sentido? –murmuró, Ezarel.

-Ya no es como antes… a veces ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a los ojos. Siento como si… a veces he llegado a pensar que siente culpa, pero… -vi que los dos chicos se asombraron. -¿culpa de qué?

-Quizás es solo tu imaginación, Erika. –habló con calma, mi jefe de guardia.

-No, no es solo mi imaginación. –negué. –Sé que Nevra está preocupado por algo, lo noto distinto. Yo… -miré a ambos. –yo me pregunto si él tiene a otra por ahí… -agaché la cabeza. –tú siempre lo molestas con que es casanova. –me dirigí al líder Absenta.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio un rato y yo, como siempre, llegué a conclusiones erradas.

-Entonces es cierto. –murmuré. –Nevra tiene otra chica. –me levanté rápidamente, no obstante, sentí que Valkyon me tomaba del brazo.

-No, Erika, no es eso… Nevra no te engañaría… no te engañaría con otra mujer. Él te ama mucho, no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso… lo conocemos muy bien. –sonrió. –Quizás es solo ansiedad debido al trabajo y a las cuentas de su casa… -miró a Ezarel. -¿Cierto, Ezarel?

-Sí, tonta. No te comas la cabeza con eso… trata de subirle el ánimo, solo trata de estar con él. Acuérdate que está trabajando y pagando una casa… o sea… él la compró, pero para eso…

-¿Para eso? –insistí.

-Para eso, nosotros le ayudamos a pagar los arreglos, el sillón y la cama, él debe devolvernos parte del dinero… no es tanto y sabe que no hay apuro con ese dinero. Quizás solo se siente en deuda con nosotros, aunque nosotros le digamos que no se preocupe. –sonrió.

-Humm… ¿y si le ayudo a pagar?

-¡No! –gritaron con desespero.

-Él nos pidió que no te dijéramos, así que se buena niña y quédate callada. Quizás puedes ayudarlo de otra…

-En realidad venía a hablar con ustedes por eso motivo… ocurre que podemos hacer una fiesta sorpresa para él, algo como la inauguración de su casa. Y ahora que mencionaron lo de los arreglos, creo que sería buena idea que dicha inauguración tuviera como requisito que cada invitado lleve un regalo que sirva para la casa.

-No entiendo… -habló, Ezarel.

-Pues… allá en mi mundo, hay una fiesta llamada "casa shower", el motivo de dicha fiesta es inaugurar una casa nueva, para ello, los que vayan a dicha fiesta deben llevar regalos para el dueño de la casa, pueden ser vasos, tazas, sábanas, cubiertos, alfombras, floreros, plantas, velas, etc.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó, Valkyon. -Apoyo tu idea.

-Yo igual te apoyo. –habló, Ezarel. –Yo le regalaré un juego de loza… los elfos tenemos buenos gustos para la porcelana.

-Yo le haré una repisa que atornillaré en la parte de la cocina para que ponga los platos y vasos. –comentó, Valkyon.

-Bien… yo veré con calma mi regalo… -murmuré.

-Nosotros estaremos ocupados con nuestro trabajo, podrías pedirles ayuda a tus amigas o a Karenn. –susurró, Valkyon.

-Lo haré. –sonreí. –adiós, que les vaya bien. –me despedí de mis dos amigos y me fui en busca de Karenn o Katriel.

Al final conseguí la ayuda de Karenn, Katriel, Moyra y Andwin, luego se nos sumó Chrome quien nos ayudó a repartir algunas invitaciones.

Nuestra idea era hacer la fiesta dentro de tres días, un día antes de tomar la poción que inhibiría mi presencia en Eldarya. Ese día, Karenn distraería a su hermano mientras el resto ordenaba la casa y llevaba comida. Andwin y yo conseguimos la ayuda de Karuto quien cocinaría junto a nosotros, nosotros porque según los demás, éramos los consentidos de la cocina ya que, casi siempre nos daban postre extra.

Moyra consiguió sillas que Ezarel pasó de la sala de alquimia, y Chrome consiguió la música; habló con dos amigos del refugio que tocaban instrumentos.

Todo estaba casi preparado…

.

.

.

Las marcas del otoño comenzaban a notarse más en la tierra de Eldarya, sobre todo en las lluvias que se habían intensificado en el cielo frío. Ella amaba la lluvia, la sentía como un ente purificador. Amaba el olor que traía consigo y amaba el sonido que daban las gotas al caer por su chaqueta.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la vereda de la ciudad, llevaba con ella un bolso celeste, su bolso mágico en donde caían muchas cosas, ahí dentro llevaba un paquete que desprendía un aroma delicioso. Al llegar a su destino, sacó del bolso un manojo de llaves, abrió la reja y luego fue directo hasta la puerta de la casa, la cual no se molestó en tocar. Usó las mismas llaves para abrir la puerta, entró y restregó de inmediato sus zapatos sobre un cartón que había dentro de la casa.

-Nev, estoy aquí. –exclamó fuerte.

Dejó el bolso sobre la encimera de la cocina, se quitó la chaqueta mojada y la estiró sobre el sillón. Caminó hasta el cuarto de Nevra y se cambió los zapatos por las cómodas botas que usaba su novio. Esa había sido parte de la rutina que habían tenido antes de que él comenzara a portarse de manera extraña.

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que habían vuelto de la misión del Reino de Jade, y a pesar de que ambos se habían arreglado, aun así, ella no se sentía preparada para vivir con Nevra. Era por ese motivo que lo iba a visitar constantemente, para estar con él y acompañarlo cada vez que él se sentía desanimado.

-¡La comida se va a enfriar!

-¡Ya voy! -habló, Nevra, desde el baño.

Sintió sus pies por la habitación y miró hacia la puerta del baño que no desprendía vapor. Giró su cabeza para verlo en toalla recorrer el cuarto hasta tomar su ropa y sentarse en la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

-Lo siento, no puedo invitarte a que te bañes conmigo, aún no tengo medidor de agua caliente, ni gas para cocinar.

-No te preocupes... –ella veía otra vez el desánimo en él. –no vine a bañarme, vine a verte.

-Erika… -murmuró cansino. -¿Me pasarías mis botas?

-Las estoy usando, pero ponte las otras.

-Hoy quiero ponerme las que andas trayendo puestas tú, pásame esas y ponte las otras que tengo… -se refregó el pelo con la toalla.

-Bueno. –la castaña, consiguió las otras botas y se las puso. –Toma, ten.

-Gracias. –susurró, no se dio el tiempo de mirarla a los ojos, a pesar de que ella sí quería que la observara.

-¿Ocurre algo, Nev? –preguntó preocupada.

-No…

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-Nev… si no quieres que venga debes decírmelo. No quiero que te sientas incómodo en tu propia casa.

-¡No! –exclamó asustado. –Me gusta tu presencia aquí, ¡mírame!, estoy bien… tú me haces muy feliz. –sonrió triste.

La faelienne se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. Tomó la cabeza de su novio y lo acercó hasta su vientre en un abrazo protector.

-Quiero que estés feliz…

-Por ti lo estaré, Erika. –murmuró y la abrazó para apegarse más a ella. –No me sueltes, ¿sí?

-No lo haré. – se rio. -Estaré aquí contigo cuando lo necesites…

-Eso me deja más tranquilo. –se levantó y la tomó de la cintura. –Te amo, Erika. –se acercó para besarla de forma tímida, para luego ir más demandante.

Se dejaron caer a la cama para que los abrazos y las dulces caricias comenzaran a aflorar.

-¿Y Shaitán? –preguntó entre besos, la faérica.

-Estaba durmiendo en el sillón… ¿no saltó encima de ti cuando entraste? –se separó de ella.

-No… no lo vi…

-Qué extraño… acá llegó, se acostó al lado mío y luego antes de que llegaras tú, se fue… no te lo había dicho, pero… -su rostro tranquilo de transformó en uno lleno de picardía, algo que ella extrañaba en él. -te ves muy hermosa con esos pantalones, me dan muchas ganas de… -de pronto se calló al sentir un ruido de la cocina.

-¡Mi bolso, nuestro almuerzo! –exclamó, la oji violeta.

-¡Shaitán! –gritó, el vampiro, antes de salir del cuarto.

Al llegar a la cocina, vieron que no solo Shaitán había saqueado el bolso, sino que también estaba Annie acompañando al familiar de Nevra en las travesuras.

-¡¿A ustedes no les basta, cierto?! –preguntó molesto, el crepuscular. Revisó el bolso hasta ver que los potes de comida habían sobrevivido al saqueo de los familiares. –Estás castigado, Shaitán. –el perro comenzó a aullar.

-Nev, no seas así. –sonrió, la castaña.

-Amor, no seas consentidora. –miró a Annie. –Tú también estás castigada.

-Eres un exagerado… -lo miró tierna.

-Y tú eres muy blanda, son como nuestros hijos. –la besó en la frente. –Hay que reprenderlos de vez en cuando.

-¿Y… cómo serás con nuestros hijos? –preguntó mientras sonreía ladina.

-De partida no estarían hurgando en la cocina, los tendría entretenidos en el cuarto. –comenzó a sacar los cubiertos del bolso de Erika.

-¿Cuántos te gustaría tener?

-Pues… -se detuvo ante la pregunta de Erika. –me gustaría tener cinco…

-¿Tantos?

-Me gustan los niños… -se giró hacia ella. -¿a ti cuantos te gustaría tener?

-Con dos me bastan…

-Entonces serán tres hijos. –comenzó a reír. –Ya tenemos a Annie y a Shaitán, faltarían tres.

-Tú no te rindes…

-Yo no me rindo. –sonrió.

-Nevra… -lo miró a los ojos descubiertos. –Me gustas mucho sin el parche.

-Gracias, mi amor. –respondió mientras dejaba la comida en la encimera. –Aún no he comprado la mesa, tendremos que comer en el sillón.

-Sabes que no me molesta eso, pero pensé que este sillón era el sillón del amor. –lo molestó para subirle el ánimo.

-Lo es, solo que tú no quieres inaugurarlo.

-Quizás esta noche…

-¿Es una invitación? –alzó una ceja.

-Algo así… aunque sabes que eres libre de ponerme restricciones para que yo no venga cada vez que yo quiera.

-Olvida eso, me gusta que vengas… me haces muy feliz. –sonrió. De su plato sacó un trozo de carne y la repartió entre los dos familiares.

-¿Quién es el consentidor ahora?

-Yo. –respondió. –Pero supongo que así me amas…

-Así mismo te amo… y demasiado. –se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla.

Luego de aquello, ambos tomaron sus cosas y caminaron al C.G, allí se separaron, Nevra fue a hacer papeleo y Erika fue a buscar a Andwin para ir a la cocina con Karuto. Ahí terminaron de hacer unos postres, lo último que faltaba en el menú de comida de la fiesta. Luego llegaron Chrome, Katriel y Moyra a ayudar para llevar las bandejas a la casa del vampiro.

-¿Karuto, irás a la fiesta de Nev? –preguntó, la castaña, antes de irse.

-Claro que iré, pero que no se emocione tanto, no le llevaré regalos a ese vampiro pervertido. –habló, el cocinero.

-No te preocupes, –rio la chica. –nos ayudaste mucho y gracias por dejarnos cocinar.

-Lo sé… Karuto es un ser noble. –se jactó. -Ahora váyanse, tengo mucho que hacer. –el fauno correteó al grupo que esperaba a Erika, pues era ella la única que podía entrar a la casa.

Erika y Andwin comenzaron a ordenar la casa mientras Chrome, Katriel y Moyra iban a buscar las sillas. Todo eso ocurría mientras Karenn se aseguraba de mantener en observación a su hermano mayor.

La espera se hizo eterna, y poco a poco comenzaron a llegar algunos invitados, entre ellos estaban: los organizadores de la fiesta (Katriel, Moyra, Chrome, Andwin, Karenn y Erika), Miiko, Ezarel, Valkyon, Karuto, Ykhar, Keroshane, Eweleïn, Mathyz, dos chicos de la guardia Sombra con quienes Nevra tenía una estrecha relación, y Leiftan. Todos llegaron, dejaron sus regalos sobre una mesita especial para regalos y se escondieron hasta que Nevra llegó a la casa.

-¡Sorpresa!

Todos estaban escondidos, y cuando él entró, todos salieron de su escondite y saludaron al festejado quien se encontraba demasiado sorprendido con la situación en la que estaba envuelto.

-¿Q…qué…? –las palabras no le salían.

-¡Es una fiesta que organizó Erika! –gritó, Karenn.

-¡Es tu fiesta de inauguración de tu casa! – exclamó, Katriel.

-G…gracias. –sonrió, Nevra.

La música comenzó a sonar y todos comenzaron a hablar entre todos mientras los artistas tocaban lindas melodías que alegraban el hogar. La casa estaba llena de risas, pero de un momento para otro, Nevra se perdió de la vista de la castaña quien comenzó a buscarlo por la casa.

Bebió su copa de jugo, y caminó hasta la habitación de Nevra, allí no había más que oscuridad y un hombre en medio de las sombras. La sonrisa de Erika se borró cuando vio que Nevra se encontraba sentado sobre la cama mientras sostenía su rostro.

-¿Nevra? –preguntó.

-Sí, dime… -levantó la cabeza y se secó rápidamente los ojos. - ¿qué pasa? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí solo? –se acercó, Erika. -¿Por qué lloras?, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó preocupada.

-Yo… nada… nada me pasa, solo estoy. –suspiró- Estoy cansado… estoy bien.

-¿Quieres descansar?, puedo decirle a los invitados que no te sientes bien… pensé que te alegraría una sorpresa, debí haberla organizado en el C.G…

-¡No! –exclamó. –no es necesario, yo iré… te agradezco que hayas hecho esto por mí, realmente necesitaba esto. –asintió mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus ojos.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Nevra… -susurró.

-Soy una mala persona. –murmuró de repente.

-¿De qué hablas, Nevra? –ella se acercó preocupada.

-Ya no aguanto esto… -susurró mientras nuevamente escondía su rostro entre sus manos. –les dije que no podía, que no quería, pero es eso o esperar a que algo malo te pase…

-Nevra, cálmate y mírame. –habló suavemente. -¿Podrías explicarme de qué hablas?, no te entiendo. –se agachó frente a él y quitó las manos del rostro de su novio.

-Haré algo terrible, Erika… ya no aguanto más. No puedo con esto. –repitió. –Soy una mala persona…

-No, Nevra. –ella tomó las manos de él y lo miró a los ojos. –No eres una mala persona. –lo besó en la frente. –No sé de qué hablas, pero sé que una mala persona no eres… mírame. –él la miró mientras sus ojos volvían a estar empapados de lágrimas. –deja de llorar y sonríe, me gusta mucho verte sonreír. ¿Te he dicho que mueves mi mundo? –preguntó.

Él negó y rio para luego volver a entristecer.

-Eres una buena persona, has cuidado de tu hermana desde muy pequeño, siempre velas por tu guardia y por las personas que quieres… has cometido errores, pero no por eso eras una mala persona. Nevra… -susurró y lo abrazó. –eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en Eldarya…

-No dirás eso en un tiempo más…

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó.

-Solo lo digo… -cerró los ojos.

-Oye… mira… -se separó de él. –mantén tus ojos cerrados. –esperó a que él le hiciera caso y de debajo de la cama sacó un cuadro con el retrato que se habían hecho en el Reino de Jade. –Ya puedes abrirlos. –habló mientras mostraba alegré el cuadro. –Es uno de tus regalos, tengo más cosas para ti.

Él rio al verla mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Ese retrato es mío.

-Sí, pero lo dejaste en mi habitación. –sonrió, la castaña.

-Eres muy tramposa. –se levantó para abrazarla.

-Jajaja admite que te gusta…

-Me encanta. –la besó. –Gracias por estar aquí conmigo… ve a acompañar a los invitados, voy en cinco minutos más ¿sí?

-¿Seguro que quieres que me vaya?

-Sí, o sea, no en el mal sentido, no me malinterpretes, me gusta mucho tu compañía, solo dame cinco minutos para calmarme ¿sí?

-Claro. –acarició los ojos de él y se dio la vuelta para irse, no obstante, él la detuvo del brazo.

-Te amo, Erika, siempre lo haré. –susurró.

-También te amo demasiado. –se acercó hasta él y lo besó en los labios.

Él cumplió su palabra, a los minutos volvió con una sonrisa, ella notó eso y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con cariño, como si él hubiese desaparecido por años. Las risas contagiaron al vampiro que pronto comenzó a olvidar aquello que lo ponía triste. Pasó una mano por la cintura de su chica, y así estuvieron durante la noche; debido a ese gesto que él tenía para con ella, muchos comenzaron a insinuar que la casa también necesitaba una dueña; todos rieron.

La comida y los tragos comenzaron a acabarse, y la hora de abrir los regalos había comenzado. Todos tomaron sus regalos y comenzaron a entregárselos a Nevra quien los abría de inmediato.

La primera en darle un regalo fue Erika, al abrirlo, él se encontró con un juego de sábanas de seda, como a él le gustaban, y una frazada morada con flores rojas.

-Gracias, que lindo. –sonrió.

-De nada… me costó encontrar el modelo, pero lo logré. –sonrió.

-Me encanta. –se acercó para besarle la frente mientras los demás aplaudían.

Karenn le regaló una alfombra de felpa de color rojo para que pusiera en la habitación; Moyra le regaló un set de cubiertos; Andwin le regaló vasos y Katriel le entregó a Nevra dos ollas; el crepuscular recibió más ollas por parte de los chicos de su guardia; Chrome le entregó una alfombrilla negra para el baño; Miiko le dio velas aromáticas, según la kitsune, cada vela servía para atraer distintas cosas, suerte, dinero, amor, entre otras; Leiftan le entregó dos maceteros para que pusiera dentro de la casa, al hacerlo, Ezarel de inmediato le dio permiso a su amigo vampiro para que fuera a buscar, cuando él quisiera, flores al gran invernadero de la guardia; Eweleïn y Mathyz le regalaron al vampiro algunas hierbas medicinales dentro de frascos de vidrio; entre Ykhar y Keroshane, le regalaron 3 libros de Harry Potter que seguían de "La piedra filosofal".

Karuto se acercó a Nevra y le tendió un paquete, a pesar de que él había dicho que no le llevaría regalo, al final si lo había hecho. Cuando Nevra abrió el paquete, se encontró con un set de cuchillos.

-Gracias, Karuto. –sonrió, el vampiro.

-De nada… gracias a ti por hacerla feliz. –el cocinero, se acercó al oído del nocturno para susurrarle lo último.

Solo faltaban Ezarel y Valkyon, quienes salieron de la casa hasta el patio trasero, cuando volvieron a entrar, llevaban un mueble barnizado, dentro había platos, tazas y coloridos vasos.

-Este es nuestro regalo, Nevra. –habló, Valkyon. –Es de parte de Ezarel, Erika y mío.

-Sí, Valk hizo el mueble, yo compré los platos y tazas, y Erika compró los vasos.

-Es un mueble que debemos montar en lo alto, viene con el trabajo hecho, tu solo dinos donde quieres colgarlo. –explicó, Valkyon.

-Gracias, chicos… es muy lindo de su parte… enserio no debían molestarse.

Al final colgaron todo, bailaron, conversaron y al final de la noche los invitados se fueron. Solo quedaron Erika y Nevra.

-Erika… -Nevra se sentó en el sillón, palpó una de sus piernas para que ella se sentara sobre él; ella lo hizo. –gracias, me siento feliz. Me siento feliz de que estés conmigo…

-De nada, me gustó hacer esta fiesta…

-Con respecto a los regalos, Erika, -le llamó la atención. –no hubiese querido que gastaras tanto en mí. Sé que las sábanas de seda son caras…

-No te preocupes por eso… además, aún me falta un regalo por darte. –sonrió con picardía. –Pero antes… -la faelienne, se levantó, tomó su bolso y caminó hasta la habitación de su novio.

Mientras él la observaba desde una esquina, ella se sacó los zapatos, los dejó en una esquina y se puso las botas del nocturno.

-¿Por qué estás dejando tus cosas en Mi casa? -preguntó. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó para ver a Erika quien se había dado vuelta.

-Decidí traer algunas de mis cosas... bueno, solo comencé por mis zapatos jaja.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque tú hiciste lo mismo.

-¿Cuando? -la molestó.

-Dejas tus pantalones, tus parches, tus abrigos, uno de tus perfumes, e incluso, he tenido el "placer" de darme cuenta de que tienes calzoncillos en el cajón donde va MI ropa interior.

-Me ofendes. -actuó. - Tú me dijiste: deja tu ropa interior ahí, no hay problema. -usó una exagerada voz femenina.

-No creo que yo haya dicho eso... -alzó una ceja.

-Lo hiciste.

-Bueno, ahora tienes tu casa. Puedes traer tus ropas.

-No creo, necesito que mi olor –el vampiro siguió a la faelienne que había salido del cuarto para tomar una escoba y comenzar a barrer. –esté impregnado en tu cuarto.

-¿Y para qué? –sonrió.

-Para que los hombres sepan que solo yo puedo tocarte. –se acercó hasta ella y le quitó la escoba. –Suelta eso y vamos a descansar.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se recostaron encima y se miraron a los ojos mientras sonreían. Él alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella.

-Quiero ser tuya esta noche… -murmuró.

-Y yo quiero ser tuyo por mi vida entera.

Los besos y las caricias comenzaron a pasar por la habitación. Ambos se desnudaron frente al otro, lo único que ella tenía puesto era el collar con los dos anillos que él le había regalado. Volvieron a besarse hasta que ambos decidieron entregarse…

Despertó sola esa mañana, Nevra se había ido a trabajar y ella seguía desnuda entre las cálidas sábanas. Con flojera se levantó de la cama, se vistió y tendió las frazadas. Tomó sus cosas, se puso las botas de Nevra y caminó hacia la puerta para irse, no obstante, sintió que alguien la tomaba por el hombro.

-¡Ahh! –gritó, Erika. De pronto quedó en silencio al ver que era Nifa quien estaba dentro de la casa.

-Perdón si te asusté. –habló utilizando un tono completamente neutro.

-No te preocupes. –la castaña, suspiró. -¿Qué haces acá?... ¿eras tú a quien vi detrás del cristal el día de la reunión? –preguntó.

-¿Para dónde vas?

-Iré a buscar a Nevra…

-Él te mintió… todos te mintieron… -habló sin emoción alguna.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó, la faelienne. –Mira, debo irme, a las 10:30 estará en la sala de alquimia, debo tomar una poción que va a inhibir mi presencia…

-Ellos te mintieron… -volvió a repetir. –antes de ver al vampiro, pregúntale a Ykhar acerca del agua de Lete…

-No tengo tiempo para eso… y, ¿cómo conoces a Ykhar?

-Los ocultos no son humanos que te están buscando, los ocultos no te encontrarán, nadie sabe quiénes son los ocultos, solo los del Reino de Jade…

-Los ocultos atacaron al Reino de Jade… eso es lo que me explicó la guardia.

-Pídele a Ykhar que te explique qué es el agua de Lete y para qué sirve.

-Respóndeme, Nifa, ¿cómo sabes acerca de los ocultos y…? –se asombró, Erika.

-Pídele a Ykhar que te explique qué es el agua de Lete y para qué se usa. –repitió mientras comenzaba a desaparecer. –Ellos te mintieron.

-¡Espera, no te vayas!

Nifa desapareció como un espíritu y Erika comenzó a tener miedo. Caminó hasta la guardia mientras recordaba las palabras de Nifa y las asociaba a lo que Nevra lamentaba la noche anterior.

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana, no obstante, ella se desvió de su camino y llegó hasta la biblioteca.

-Hola Ykhar, necesito hablar contigo. –habló, Erika.

-Hola, dime.

-Ayer estaba leyendo y me encontré con un elemento de alquimia que me llamó mucho la atención.

-¿Qué elemento?

-"Agua de Lete".

-Humm… no soy alquimista, Erika, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Ezarel?

-Porque una vocecita interna me dice que solo debo preguntarte a ti. –respondió nerviosa.

-Ajajaja, Erika… eres muy rara a veces. Bien, si tú quieres, buscaré de inmediato algo de "Agua de Lete". –comenzó a rebuscar entre los libros. –listo, aquí encontré algo de alquimia… a ver, a ver… -abrió las páginas y empezó a leer. –Listo, -leyó. –"Agua de Lete": Elemento de alquimia que se utiliza principalmente en los encantamientos y pociones para el olvido".

-¿Para el olvido? –repitió, mientras comenzaba a formarse un nudo en su estómago.

-Sí, por ejemplo, cuando quieres que alguien se olvide de algo… es una práctica que no se lleva a cabo sin la autorización del que va a ser encantado.

-Entonces debo que tener cuidado de beberla sin querer…

-Oh no, no te preocupes por eso, para que ese elemento haga efecto, el encantamiento se debe hacer de manera concienzuda.

-Me podrías explicar eso último.

-Claro, por ejemplo, tú debes imaginar a las personas que vas a olvidar mientras creas el encantamiento.

-Ohh, entiendo perfectamente. Muchas gracias, Ykhar.

-De nada, Erika. Qué te vaya bien el día de hoy.

-Igual a ti.

Sintió un peso en su pecho, la mentira de la que Nifa había hablado, el sentimiento de culpabilidad que Nevra sentía, era eso… querían borrarle la memoria, hacer que ella no recordase a sus padres. Habían usado la excusa de los ocultos y del ataque hacia el Reino de Jade… todo eso era una mentira.

Caminó hasta la sala de alquimia y vio a lo lejos a Nevra quien dejaba la poción dentro de un frasco. Hubiera ido a buscar a la gestora de la idea, pero primero debía hablar directamente con su novio… quería creer que todo era una mentira.

-Llegas tarde, amor mío… -murmuró, el vampiro. –no pensé que nuestra noche te cansaría tanto… ¿dormiste bien?

Ella no le contestó, se quedó cerca de la puerta mientras temblaba. Sin darse vuelta aun, siguió hablándole.

-¿La señorita está molesta porque la dejé sola esta mañana? Si es así, te iba a hablar, pero luego vi tu hermosa cara y no pude despertarte. –Se dio vuelta hasta que al fin se cruzó con los ojos de Erika.

-Sé para qué es el agua de Lete, sé para qué pediste mi cabello y sé para qué pediste que anotara el nombre de mis padres en un papel… -la cara de él cambió al oír eso. -¿cómo pudiste? –susurró.

-No sé de qué hablas, Erika…

-¡No te hagas el tonto! –gritó. -¡Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo!... ¿Cómo pudiste? –preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos para no sentir más dolor al ver el rostro de Nevra.

-Erika, yo…

-¿Por qué querías borrar a mis padres de mi memoria? –apretó los dientes y empezó a llorar.

-No, Erika… no llores por favor. –se acercó a la faelienne, pero ella huyó hacia otro lado de la sala. –Erika… -susurró. –yo, nosotros…

-Solo dime la verdad… solo quiero la verdad. –se abrazó a sí misma. El corazón le dolía demasiado –Necesito la verdad… ¿por qué?

-Erika… la poción no sirve para inhibir tu presencia, tampoco sirve para que tú olvides a tus padres… la poción sirve para que ellos te olviden a ti.

-¿Qué? –lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Ellos me van a olvidar? –susurró mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo.

-Sí… ellos no te van a recordar. Tu presencia nos pone en peligro, los humanos que cruzan a nuestro mundo podrían venir a buscarte…

-¿Por qué aceptaste hacerme esto? –comenzó a negar. –yo confiaba en ti… tú eras todo para mí acá en Eldarya. –lo miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

El agachó la cabeza para no enfrentarse a la mirada de Erika.

-¿Por qué? solo eso te preguntaré... ¿Por qué?- volvió a hablar mientras sus ojos se empañaban -Nevra, ¿por qué? -insistió.

-Yo... -negó aun manteniendo la cabeza agachada.

-¿¡Por qué!? -gritó. Él al fin la miró.

-Porque yo quería salvarte, quería salvarte de todo... no quería que pasaras por lo mismo que pasé yo. No te imaginas lo mucho que lo siento, pero...

De pronto, a la sala entró Ezarel quien mantenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

-¿Erika? -preguntó. -¿Dónde estás, Erika? -se rio. -Creo que la poción de inhibición resultó. -bromeó, no obstante, se calló al ver la mirada llena de lágrimas de la castaña, fue en ese momento en el que decidió irse de aquel lugar.

Volvieron a quedar solos en aquel ambiente de soledad y tristeza.

-¿Alguna vez te importé? -preguntó. -¿Alguna vez te diste cuenta del daño que me hacías?, ¿Alguna vez me amaste cómo tú decías?

-Yo...

-No, no me respondas. -habló entre el llanto. -No quiero oír más mentiras.

-Erika, escúchame por favor. -comenzó a acercarse ella, sin embargo, Erika retrocedió.

-¡No me toques!, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo... –habló. –ahora entiendo porque siempre estabas solo… tú no entiendes, tú solo lastimas, tú no sabes amar.

Al escuchar eso, fue a Nevra a quien comenzó a dolerle el corazón, sintió un nudo en la garganta al entender lo que ella había dicho.

-Yo estaba preocupado y… -trató de excusarse, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Quién más sabía de la poción? -preguntó.

Nevra observó en silencio y negó, desde el fondo de su corazón, no quería delatar a sus compañeros

-¿Quién sabía de la poción? -reiteró.

-No... -negó. -Erika, yo no...

-¡¿Quién mierda sabía de la maldita poción?!, ¡Responde! -gritó. La tristeza se transformó en ira.

-Yo... -el vampiro, suspiró cansado, y triste confesó todo. -Miiko, Leiftan, Valkyon y...

-Y Ezarel, lo supe cuando entró haciendo bromas...

-Lo hicimos por miedo... pensamos que tu presencia nos ponía en peligro, así que decidimos borrarte de la memoria de tus padres y de todos los que conocías en tu mundo. -habló.

-¿Mis padres?, Padres que tú soñabas con conocer...

-Erika, yo sí quería...

-Me pedias que te contara de ellos...

-Yo sí hubiese querido conocerlos realmente...

-Padres que yo te mostré en una imagen...

-Nos ponías en peligro, yo... nosotros...

-¡Son mis padres!... ¡Y ni tú, ni nadie será más importante que ellos, -él la miró triste -porque tomaré la primera posibilidad de irme con ellos, porque no pensaré en ti como lo hubiera hecho antes!

-¡Sabes que no hay portal para que tú puedas irte! -replicó, Nevra. -Sabes que ellos deben estar destrozados esperándote, ¿o acaso creías que estaban haciendo fiesta sin ti? -preguntó.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaron?

-¿Habrías accedido? No teníamos tiempo para que lo pensaras... era ahora o nunca. Es por eso que te pido que bebas esto, haz que ellos no lleguen a nuestra ciudad, y haz que tus padres acaben con su sufrimiento... te lo pido. -rogó.

Ella recordó a su cariñosa madre, aquella que la recibía después de la universidad, aquella con la que salía de compras, aquella con la que tomaba helado; recordó a su padre, aquel con el que podía darse el gusto de debatir conocimiento, aquel con el que podía ver programas de cocina, aquel con el que cocinaba... todo eso se perdería. Recordó las noches con Nevra, sus aventuras y sus viajes, sus sorpresas, su rostro de mentira... todo en él era una mentira. La guardia era una mentira.

-No... no beberé eso. -espetó. -prefiero que mi familia me recuerde el día en el que vuelva a mi casa. -se dio media vuelta para irse. No tenía nada más que hacer ahí, todo se había terminado.

-¡Espera! -exclamó desesperado, el pelinegro.

Ella se detuvo por unos momentos hasta que lo sintió detrás. Sintió su embriagador perfume y su presencia triste. Se dio vuelta para ver el rostro de Nevra, el rostro acabado que él tenía en aquellos momentos.

La tomó de los hombros y se acercó de manera brusca a sus labios. Ambos unidos en lo que sería un último beso. Erika cerró los ojos y luego puso sus manos en el pecho de él, quería zafarse de Nevra, no quería volver a tenerlo cerca, hasta que sintió que un frio líquido pasaba por su paladar. Fue así como aquellos recuerdos se borraron, fue así como ella quedó sola en el mundo de Eldarya, un mundo que era desconocido para ella, un mundo en el que las personas en quienes confiabas, te traicionaban.

Él se separó delicadamente de Erika mientras ella quedaba estática en el mismo lugar, sus ojos demasiado abiertos y llenos de lágrimas reflejaban el desespero que sentía en ese momento.

Desespero quedar sola.

-Lo siento, Erika. -susurró, el pelinegro, mientras la miraba triste.

-Ya está, ya lo hiciste, ya nadie me recuerda… -miró hacia la nada.

-Yo sí, yo si te recuerdo. –habló desesperado.

-¡Aléjate de mí! -lo empujó con fuerza.

-Espera...

-Me asustas, ya no sé quién eres… -se empequeñeció ante él.

-Erika, espera por favor. –rogó.

-Yo confiaba en ti… ya no sé quién eres…-comenzó a retroceder. -me das miedo. -tembló.

-Aún tenemos una promesa, yo te protegeré... te lo prometo. -caminó hacia la oji violeta, con la esperanza de volver a llegar a ella.

-¡No!, ¡Desaparece de mi vida! -acercó su mano hasta su cuello y sacó de un tirón el collar junto a las dos sortijas. Todo eso lo tiró al suelo y salió corriendo mientras escapaba de la mirada de Ezarel quien estaba tras la puerta.

Corrió rápidamente hasta llegar al pasillo en donde vio a Miiko quien estaba entrando en la sala de cristal.

-Erika, que bueno que te veo. ¿Bebiste la…?

No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta cuando la mano de Erika llegó hasta la mejilla de la pelinegra; la cachetada resonó en el pasillo.

-¡Eres igual que él, eres una mentirosa! ¡Muérete! -gritó sin importar si había gente mirándola. Se dio vuelta y corrió hasta su cuarto.

Tras ella dejó la puerta con llave. Miró la habitación hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shaitán.

-¡Vete de aquí! –lo correteó molesta. -¡Tú y tu dueño, desaparezcan de mi vida! –exclamó mientras tiraba de las frazadas de su cama para sacar al familiar. –¡Ándate! –volvió a gritar mientras sus ojos se empañaban. –Déjame sola. –se sentó en el suelo y lloró como nunca, lloró como si el mundo se hubiese acabado, y es que sí, el mundo se le había acabado.

El familiar se acercó poco a poco hasta poner su cabeza en el regazo de la faelienne.

-Ay Shaitán. –gimoteó. –No te imaginas como lo siento… quédate a mi lado. –acercó lentamente su mano hasta la cabeza del perro. –No me dejes sola… no quiero estar sola. –las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras el familiar la miraba en silencio.

Se acurrucó en el suelo y se encorvó.

Su corazón dolía, su mundo había muerto… ella había muerto.

.

.

.

Era una casa vacía, en un ambiente apagado… Habitaba una pequeña esperanza acompañada de una pequeña foto.

Toda la tristeza era contrastada con las cálidas risas que florecían de los transeúntes que pasaban por fuera de una casa en medio de la ciudad. Pasaban sobre el asfalto, miles de vehículos que tenían un destino único, un destino claro, y por ello, jamás se perdían en la inmensidad del mundo.

-Qué suerte tienen de seguir ahí… -observó la foto mientras que de sus ojos caían lágrimas.

Se sentía destrozada… no podía superar la tristeza de perder un ser amado… su mundo había desaparecido, su vida se había marchitado.

Estaba sola, y lo único que quería era escapar de la realidad, entrar a otra y quizás, volver a nacer en un lugar en donde no recordase nada… Ni a su marido… ni a su querida hija.

El peso de su corazón se hacía más fuerte, su respiración era agitada y su llanto navegaba en más llanto.

Apretó la foto mientras el corazón se le desgarraba más y más… su pecho rugía de dolor, un dolor que solo una madre podía entender.

-Erika… -murmuró. –¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?, ¿qué hicimos mal? –preguntó al aire mientras una pequeña gatita blanca se recostaba cerca de ella.

Quizás era empatía lo único que un gato podía sentir por una mujer que lloraba una perdida.

Quizás era empatía lo único que esa gata podía concederle.

No solo ella estaba destrozada… todo estaba destrozado, las relaciones, un matrimonio. Porque después de una pérdida, comienzan las culpabilidades… el "lo que no hiciste", el "yo no pude", "tú debiste", "¿por qué lo hiciste?", "todo es mi culpa", "no hice lo suficiente" … aquellas frases que solo aumentaban el dolor en vez de disminuirlo.

Y era por eso que, después de un tiempo viviendo solos sin una hija, surgió la idea de que el divorcio era la mejor opción… aún faltaba para eso, pero en la mente de aquella mujer que lloraba, la idea de la separación ya se estaba formando… sentía que él no la entendía, que él ya no la amaba.

De pronto dejó de llorar, sintió la puerta de la entrada de la casa, se secó las lágrimas y tomó con fuerza la foto de su hija. Quedó estática un momento, con la esperanza de que, tras el muro, se vislumbraran las bellas hebras castañas de Erika. Pero en vez de eso, apareció un hombre ante la mujer; ella se volvió a desplomar en el suelo a la vez que él la miraba entristecido.

-No soy Erika… lo siento.

-¡Si no eres Erika, entonces vete! –exclamó enojada, no con él, sino con aquellos que le habían arrebatado a su querido pedazo de su ser.

-Isabel… por favor, no me evadas, yo también la extraño tanto como tú. –se agachó a la altura de su mujer.

-¡¿Y qué pretendes?! –gritó. -¡¿Qué continuemos nuestras vidas sin Erika?!, ¡¿Acaso pretendes que la olvidemos?!

-No, no hablo de eso, hablo de que debemos superar esto juntos. –la tomó suavemente del hombro.

-¡Jamás la olvidare!, ¡Jamás olvidaré a Erika!

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, abrieron los ojos y quedaron estáticos en aquella situación. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos, una descarga que los dejó mudos. De pronto, él se levantó y sonrió.

-¿Erika?, ¿Quién es Erika? –sonrió.

La mujer se limpió los ojos y se levantó del suelo.

-No lo sé, -respondió. –yo no… -miró sus manos para encontrar la foto que siempre tomaba cuando lloraba.

-¿Y esa foto?

-No lo sé… no sé quién es… -se acercó al basurero y desechó la pequeña fotografía, mientras el peso que había tenido por tanto tiempo, se había desvanecido. –Ni siquiera sé por qué estaba llorando. –se limpió el rostro.

-Mmm… ¿segura que estás bien?

-Claro que sí.

-Hoy me llamó mi hermana, -suspiró- quería que fuéramos a su casa… ¿vamos?

La mujer se acercó a su marido para mirarlo a los ojos violeta, ojos que una vez, ambos habían admirado en su hija, hija que no estaba en sus recuerdos.

-Vamos.

.

.

.

Recogió el collar y los dos anillos. Cerró los ojos y apretó aquellas joyas cargadas de significado.

Ya no había futuro, todo había quedado en un bello recuerdo.

Dejó aquella promesa en su bolsillo y salió de la sala de alquimia. Se dirigió hasta la sala de cristal y allí narró todo lo sucedido. Él y Miiko caminaron hasta la habitación de Erika, allí llamaron en la puerta, sin embargo, no obtuvieron respuesta.

Su día fue fúnebre, ella ya no rondaba por los pasillos, ella ya no lo recibía con abrazos, ella ya no lo aceptaría en su cuarto… ni en su vida.

En la noche, cuando los responsables de la misión tuvieron la última reunión, él salió de la sala en dirección a la habitación de la faelienne… allí apegó su frente a la madera de la puerta hasta sentir el frío de las tablas, cerró con fuerza los ojos y lloró.

Él había asesinado los recuerdos de su familia.

Él había terminado de quitarle a sus padres.

Ella estaba sola tras esa puerta.

Ella ya no sonreiría.

Ella ya no diría palabras bonitas para él.

Ella se refugiaría en su habitación para huir del pedazo de realidad que la guardia le había impuesto.

Erika solo sería un recuerdo de lo bello que una vez fue todo junto a ella.

Sintió la fría presencia que había al otro lado. Entreabrió los labios mientras seguía apoyado en la puerta de aquella habitación y susurró:

-Erika, yo sí te recuerdo…


	61. No me olvides

_**Hola hola :3**_

Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no pasaba por este lugar…

Desde hace un mes aproximadamente comencé a escribir la tercera y última parte de este fic, estas se encuentran en la plataforma de Wattpad y Amino, esto último debido al poco auspicio del fic en fanfiction. Sin embargo, si les resulta más cómodo, y si es que quieren, puedo subir el fic aquí :3

En fin… la última temporada se llama "No me olvides", y pueden encontrarla, como dije anteriormente, en wattpad y amino :3

…

 **Nunca es tarde para responder reviews jajaja**

 **Guest (12 febrero):** No jeje, a la historia le queda una parte.

 **Guest (25 febrero):** En esta temporada pienso abordar el origen de la protagonista, así como su relación con el Oráculo. Y pues, así como van las cosas en la temporada 3, dudo que busque consuelo en Leiftan :c

 **Hachiyue:** :3 me alegra muchísimo que te guste esta historia que obviamente tiene su continuación.

 **Claire:** Me alegra que te guste el tema de los títulos jajaja y con respecto al final del capítulo del vals, no me había percatado en el detalle del chisporroteo del fuego o el olor a tierra mojada, creo que esos y los otros detalles que me diste me dieron otra perspectiva de la escena jaja.

Con lo de las holas jajaj bueno me he equivocado, pero lo pasé por alto y lo dejé tal cual porque pensé que el lector entendería que no eran las olas, sino que eran las hojas ajajaja la L se coló y en vez de hojas escribí holas ajajaja

Me imaginé tu cara de impacto porque en el capítulo previo antes del final puse lo que ocurre, o parte del problema en sí. Y como tú bien dices, Erika no se muere jaja se va del cuartel. Espero realmente que puedas leerlo, aunque sabes que si no lo haces no me enojaré :3 siempre te llevaré en mi corazón como la lectora que me dejaba como 5 hojas de review ajaja ok no jaja, en fin, no sabes cuánto me alegraron tus comentarios y espero que te vaya muy bien en la universidad. Ánimo!

...

Espero que estén muy bien, me despido.

 _Guntherlina_


End file.
